Dragon Ball Z: The Catalyst
by Drakthul
Summary: Catalyst: a person or thing that precipitates an event or change. A traditional encounter is changed, and begins a series of events which will alter the fate of millions. From the beginning of the Saiyan Saga forward. Rated T for violence and themes.
1. Chapter 1: The Catalyst

_A/N: Nostalgia has kind of driven me to write this fiction. I've not written anything in a long while, never really have the time. We'll see how far I can get in this however._

_Now then, just a heads up. There are so far **no **original characters in the story. There may be eventually, but anyone whose currently presented, is not a product of mine for the foreseeable future._

_Really, the story focuses on tons of characters, it was hard to say "Hey, this is the main character." As given how I want to write it, the focus will shift as the story goes forward. I would say however, just because of how prominent he is going to be in the Saiyan Saga, that Raditz is a "main character", Goku, Piccolo, Gohan are 'main characters'. But later on Vegeta may be a main character, or others._

_This will be a very, very long story if I keep my motivation up. Its by all means an Action Adventure, but there will be drama playing a big role as well. I never quite know when my stories will end when I start them._

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or titles and ect.**

**Dragonball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act 1:**

**Chapter 1: The Catalyst**

The cries of the young child below meant little to him.

At last, he could grab something to eat.

Raditz had been starving now for hours, his saiyan appetite ravenous for food, even if it was just scraps he could find. Kakarot had been easy prey, ridiculously so. Vegeta's plan to have him brought back into the fold was going to do what for them exactly? Already, Raditz was having second thoughts about all this. There were some residual thoughts of the fact that Kakarot was his sibling, however to be blunt, Raditz was a professional. He would kill Kakarot if need be, and reeducate the boy and replace him, one low level Saiyan was as good as any other.

His scout began beeping, giving a crazy reading, it started to spike madly before he turned his head, looking for whatever the hell it was. The signal calmed within seconds as Raditz looked about. It'd started near 5,000, and only went up, before disappearing into nothing? He didn't trust that, not at all.

"Hello there, Raditz, was it?"

Raditz felt his blood go cold, that deep voice was somehow eerie, it thrummed with authority and the fact it knew his name sent a chill down his spine. The figure that was now before Raditz stood there, conveniently covered by a cloak, though he could see his hands. They were green, and had claws, similar to the alien before. Eyes narrowed on the figure as he moved his hand up to the scouter, looking for a reading.

2.

He didn't believe that for a moment. Where did this guy come from for starters? They were in the middle of a field. He didn't look like the weaklings on this planet either.

"How do you know my name, Green Man?" Raditz responded gruffly, his sneer firmly embedded in his features. He could feel the self confident smile appear across this creature's face.

"I know many things, Raditz. For instance that you are going to die here, today. Die at the hands of that demon you ran into earlier, and your little brother."

Raditz's eyes widened upon hearing the words. He was going to die? What foolishness, he could crush that green idiot like a bug. But there was an authority behind his words that had an element of truth to them, despite how sceptical Raditz was.

"And how do you know that?" Raditz asked. "Tell me now, or you'll die before I get a chance to." Raditz then added, a red orb beginning to glow in his right hand as he stood there, preparing to teach this scum a lesson.

When the laughter started, Raditz decided he'd had enough playing around. This freak was laughing at him, _him_ of all people. With the flick of his wrist, the bolt of red energy came free from his hand, being sent to incinerate this being. When it stopped in mid air at the gesture of the creature's hand, Raditz stood there in shock, almost unable to form words.

"Miraculously, I appear to be alive."

Raditz now began to understand his situation, his eyes locked onto this creature, for the briefest of moment, he could have sworn his scouter had a failure. It beeped rapidly, its readings went past 15,000, and before it could continue, it was back down to 2.

Power level 15,000 or _more_.

Raditz could barely stand there as he tried to grasp what he was dealing with. 15,000, that was more than most of Frieza's elites.

"What are you?"

The figure seemed to ponder for a moment, his smile only intensifying.

"You may call me the **_Catalyst_**, Raditz. You see, I need to you hear this. I am not here to _kill_ you. I am here to in fact, _encourage_ you." The tone was sinister, if anything it sounded more reminiscent of Frieza. He clearly wanted something from him.

"Firstly, let me start by telling you that even if you win this coming battle. Your foes will simply use the Dragon Balls to fix whatever damage you do."

"Dragon Balls?"

"Mystical items that will allow he who possesses all 7 to summon a Dragon, who will grant the bearer any wish. From reviving the dead, to eternal life or eternal youth."

Raditz heard the words as his eyes glanced at the old creature. Eternal Youth? Immortality? These certainly were concepts that he enjoyed the sound of. His eyes remained focused on this green freak however, he could only think of these Dragon Balls so much with this creature here. His existence in life was certainly at jeopardy with a creature that had over 10 times his power level.

"Next, allow me to explain what is going to happen. You are going to lose. I won't describe how, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." He said confidently, before locking his eyes onto Raditz's scouter, with a red flash from his eyes the device exploded, bits crumbling from Radtiz's face as the Saiyan stepped back, reaching his hand up to the scorch on the side of his head.

Raditz clenched his fist and snarled.

"You have two choices. Either you and your brother can die. Or your brother can die. Either will result in your defeat. If you wish to live another day Raditz, you will do as I _tell_ you. Kill Goku, and then escape."

Raditz heard the words as he rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"And why are you doing this C_atalyst_? I am sure it is for _my _benefit of course!"

The sarcasm dripped from each word as the green skinned figure narrowed his eyes on him.

"Hardly. Your benefit is a mere _coincidence_ and little else. However, the Dragonballs are _useless_ if the Green One dies. I am sure Vegeta and Nappa would want to hear about how you cost them their chance at eternal life by killing him,"

Raditz froze, looking at the hooded figure and grit his teeth.

"How did you know about Nappa and Vegeta?" He then asked, the moment dawning on him.

Behind him, two figures landed from the sky, their bodies braced for combat.

Raditz had barely recognized their arrival, his head quickly turned back, to see that the hooded figure was gone. **GONE?!**

"Where is my son!?" Goku demanded.

The words drew Raditz back into reality, it was as if he'd been in a dream only seconds earlier.

"Ah, I don't see a pile of dead bodies Kakarot, so I am going to assume that you didn't do the little job I asked of you."

"No I didn't! Now where is Gohan!"

Piccolo stood next to him, his eyes cold as steel as well.

The Alien-Demon-Whatever was supposed to kill him? Impossible, his power level was barely above 300 when they first met. But that figure had known about Nappa and Vegeta, and he knew the Scouter would have communicated about the Dragon Balls. Dragon Balls he must have _intentionally_ mentioned to him. He even made sure to let him know the Namek couldn't be killed, or the balls would disappear. And if they disappeared he'd die as a result of Nappa and Vegeta's fury.

It dawned on him in that moment...

He'd just been set up.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Goku was such a fool. Even now Piccolo could only think of how to not only destroy Raditz, but Goku as well. Piccolo knew full well of course, the chief priority had to be the strongest of his adversaries, however his day would could only get better if Goku managed to get mortally wounded in all this.

There was something different however, about Raditz. He noted almost immediately that his scanning device seemed _gone_. He also had looked unprepared for their arrival. Something must have happened. Either way, it was fine by his standards.

"The kid is in my space pod. The brat wouldn't shut up."

"Are we going to do this already?" Piccolo asked, tossing aside his weighted clothes.

"You wear weighted clothes too Piccolo?"

There was no time to answer, clearly Raditz had enough small talk as he started to power up. Both Goku and Piccolo felt the waves of force coming off the older Saiyan as Raditz almost snarled at the pair of them.

"You two are mine!" Raditz shouted, his body blasted through the air towards the two. His image passed through them as they both attempted to block him, only to have him appear behind them, dropping his elbows into their backs. The two fighters bounced off their stomachs and flipped to their feet, turning to face Raditz.

There was a pause in the fighting, Piccolo could feel Raditz appraising his next moves, and he knew Goku could feel the same. Within a second the decisions by both sides had been made. It was clear Raditz had the initiative. The motions of the saiyan's body blurred as he blasted first towards Piccolo, and then veered into Goku instead.

The two aliens came to blows, Raditz clearly having the advantage as he drove Goku back, each attack Goku launched was immediately countered by the faster elder. A fist was thrown in response by Goku. Finally Raditz landed a kick on Goku's side, sending the younger brother flailing to the ground.

Without his scouter, Raditz was finding keeping track of his opponents more difficult, as he soon found out even more once Piccolo's boot firmly planted itself on the side of his face. The world seemed to almost slow for a moment before the saiyan warrior could even get his bearings back enough to address the Namek. By the time he recovered and turned his frame Piccolo had already landed another punch on his face.

With a furious snarl Raditz launched his own assault back into the Namek. First dropping a knee into the abdomen of Piccolo, and drawing his own arms up to lay in an axe handle smash. Instead, he found two arms locked behind his own.

"Kakarot!" He shouted, before Goku pulled him back and slammed him head first, upside down, into the earth. Raditz rolled back, barely recovering in time, breathing heavily as he looked at the other two labouring warriors.

Without the ability to track their movements outside of his vision, he was finding the situation increasingly difficult.

And they knew it.

"Goku, have you noticed what I have?" Piccolo said quietly, looking briefly to his rival.

"Yea, he can't detect energy without that device he had earlier."

"Good, keep him off balance and he's finished."

They could see his teeth grit with frustration as well, it was showing.

"Do you two idiots really think you can keep this up?" He finally said. "Allow me to show you how wrong you are."

Two energy orbs appeared in his hands, their white-blue energy rippling out of his hands as he powered the attack. The power spike was enough that both fighters opposite to Raditz prepared to dodge. When the beams blasted from Raditz's palms, they went flying straight towards Goku and Piccolo.

In the blink of an eye both fighters went skywards. Below them the two beams shattered into the earth and released their energy. Two huge plumes of blue fire erupted below them, the brightness of the explosions nearly blinding them. Before Piccolo could react further, Radtiz's elbow had found its mark crashing into the side of his skull. The Namek's head slid unnaturally back as his body almost started to rocket to earth, only to be accelerated from a vicious diving knee from Raditz into the top of his chest. The green combatant's form descended into the smoke towers before crashing into the craters below.

By the time Goku noticed this, his head turned rapidly to see Raditz hovering in the air. He dove through the air towards him, feet first, locking his feet together. With a bone shattering impact he drove his feet into the back of his older brother. Raditz flipped in the air from the impact, instinctively drawing up his arms in defence as he turned to face Goku, blocking the fist his brother sought to follow up with. Now Goku found himself with a fist in his own face, warping the shape of his cheek from the power of the impact, before Goku too found himself descending towards the caters with a powerful kick from Raditz.

When Goku struck the ground his body hit the earth with a dull crash, and then flopping onto his back. Before he could even try to get up, a knee found its home in his abdomen, as Raditz had dived after him from above. The ground cracked around them before the eldest of the siblings pulled himself up, leaving Goku to cough.

Piccolo had found his feet, and braced himself.

_Just buy me some time Goku_. He thought.

Goku managed to grab Raditz's foot from his position on the ground, starting to pull himself up.

"The Green Man looks constipated, and you look half dead. What exactly are you going to achieve fighting me?" Raditz scoffed. He kicked his brother over again, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him to his feet.

The blows which landed next were sadistic, brutal body shots and harsh blows to the head as Raditz laughed at the weakness of his opponents, before he turned to fire an energy blast into Piccolo, who was still standing there just as he'd been.

"What kind of strategy is that? Standing there like a fool! Here, let me help you Namek." The red orb forming in his palms began to glow vibrantly, as the orange-blue electrical bolts began to be seen as visible on Piccolo's fingers. It was strange to see both Piccolo and Raditz looking confident.

"**Saturday Crush!**"

"**Masankosappo!**"

When the wave from Raditz collided with Piccolo's beam, the two forces met with a shockwave, the deadly beam cannon grinding into the energy wave from Raditz.

For his part, Raditz hadn't understood the full amount of power Piccolo had gathered, he hadn't understood concentrating that much power in one point to raise one's power level. Once the initial shock-wave ended, Raditz could see the result, after only two, perhaps 3 seconds, his own beam was being torn through, the Beam Cannon driving it back its helpless counterpart. Raditz panicked, his eyes filling with fear like a bottle of water under a tap.

"No way!"

When the beam hit Raditz it'd been much diminished from its original form, the Saturday Crush had dulled the attack, furthermore the beam collided with Raditz's gauntlets at the last moments as he urgently raised his defence. The gigantic blast that came out in shock-waves a second later resulted in Goku being blasted aside, his body bleeding and burned, and Raditz disappearing in the heart of the explosion.

Piccolo was left standing there, his body breathing in and out heavily from the exertion of his attack.

"Let's see you walk away from that you bastard." Piccolo breathed.

When the smoke cleared, much of his armour destroyed and split off, Raditz fell to one knee, his arms bleeding and trembling. He looked utterly wrecked. He looked up at the "Demon" with clenched teeth as he tried to get up, before almost falling back.

"You. Green Man. You are dead." He managed to utter hatefully as Piccolo suddenly smiled confidently.

"Is that so? From here you are looking pretty rough."

Evidently not rough enough however, as Raditz managed to send a massive energy blast in Piccolo's direction.

Piccolo's jaw dropped before he put up his defence. The explosion was nowhere near as impressive as the one just prior, but it was impressive enough to send the Namekian flying back covered in smoke, before he crashed to the grassy fields beyond.

It was then that Goku faced towards Raditz, the two of them bleeding, torn, ruined.

With a leap and a kick Goku started the assault, being blocked by his brother's knee only to find a strong fist bludgeoning his head within seconds. Blow after blow landing on him. Goku started to go limp, blood gushing from the wounds in his head and his mouth.

Raditz stopped as he took a moment to breath.

"Kakarot, give up." He breathed, Goku tried to stay conscious and just bobbed his head, looking at Raditz.

"I can't." Goku responded.

With frustration Raditz raised his hand to strike again.

Then the space pod exploded.

"What the hell is it with this planet?!" Raditz uttered, only to find his Nephew standing there.

"Leave my dad alone!" Gohan shouted.

"The kid?" Raditz asked, in shock. "The kid blew up my pod?!"

Gohan then gave an inaudible cry, before launching at Raditz with a golden-red flame around him. Raditz just stared in shock, before the impact.

His ribs broke, at least 3 instantly, before he was sent rolling back. His body lay flat on its back as he moved his burned and bloodied hand to hold his mid section. He was too injured, too torn up. Finally Raditz managed to bring himself to his feet, seeing Piccolo had returned. Goku had barely managed to get to his knees, and was struggling as he looked at him to get to his feet.

"Its unfortunate for you, Raditz. But you are done." Piccolo chuckled, crossing his arms. He could feel Raditz power lowered enough now that he was susceptible to their attacks, if Goku could attack. It didn't matter much, given that he, Piccolo, was in good fighting order still.

An aircraft passed overhead, containing Goku's friends just as Piccolo smiled darkly.

Raditz realized he needed an out. His scouter, armour, and space craft were all out of commission. Goku was badly injured and he was sure the green alien's power had to be drained. Physical injury now nagged him. Without his ship or scouter he couldn't communicate either, he was stranded on this rock.

Before he could think further, Goku stepped towards him, one hand readied for battle, the other hanging limply at his side.

"Its over Raditz, surrender." Goku urged.

"Never." Raditz responded, his eyes looking at Goku then back to Piccolo.

Piccolo just started to chuckle as energy began forming in his hands. Another assault, another blast. He then saw the two fingers form for that damned drill assault again. He was too injured to dodge it again. He stepped towards Goku, keeping his eye on Piccolo.

When Piccolo had the attack charged again, Raditz smiled.

"Finish me off then! Do it! Cowards!" He shouted.

Piccolo took the bait.

"**Masankosappo!**"

It was then that Raditz grabbed Goku, using all his strength to pull him in front, while diving to the ground.

It was a mess.

Kakarot was blasted through the abdomen by the Green Fool.

When his body hit the ground Raditz pulled himself up, grinning at the attacker.

Only to find Piccolo grinning back.

"Either target works for me." Piccolo said, preparing to make his next assault. Only to find Krillen having jumped from the aircraft, rushing to Goku's side.

"Goku!"

The distraction was enough that Raditz had already mustered the last of his strength, flying skyward.

"This isn't over, Green Man!" He shouted down towards him. "I will ruin this world, and when my comrades arrive we will crush you all!" He laughed, though his voice was strained. He was still faster in the air.

"Get back here!" Piccolo shouted, before Raditz blasted off, using up the remains of his power.

He looked towards Krillen, Gohan, and the dying Goku. Without saying so much as a word, he walked over, grabbing Gohan.

The kid had been stronger than Raditz, he would need that.

"I would recommend training Krillen."

Krillen just looked up.

"You monster, you killed Goku!"

"Its alright... Krillen. Piccolo, please... s...stop him. You have to, or you'll die. too."

Piccolo just gave a small humpf to Goku in response. "We'll see."

With that, he stole Goku's son, just as Goku died. He stole Goku's son, just as Bulma and Master Roshi arrived. Gohan's wales were heard briefly, before being silenced by distance, and likely Piccolo's temper.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Stuck! Stuck out here!

These were the thoughts running through Raditz mind as he started to drag in the air, running out of energy, his body savaged and wounded. No communications, no refits, no healing tanks, it would take a year for Vegeta and Nappa to arrive. This had ended as a total catastrophe. He'd killed Kakarot, been manipulated by an old, hooded green man, and gotten the hell kicked out of him.

Still, he'd be stronger for it. And if he could learn the secret of the Dragon Balls, perhaps he could still gain Vegeta's favour. He just needed time to heal. His ribs were broken, his arms were ruins of blood and burns, Raditz knew without a regeneration tank, this would take time.

**End Chapter.**

_A/N: Well, there is the chapter for you. I generally write 2-3 chapters ahead, or try to. I tried to launch the story strong, but we'll see._


	2. Chapter 2: Tropism

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or its Characters, clearly.

Tropism: an involuntary orienting response; positive or negative reaction to a stimulus source

**Dragonball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act 1:**

**Chapter 2: Tropism**

Vegeta sat in his pod, replaying what had been said to Raditz again. Nappa heard the same from his pod, the two rocketing through space.

"Just think what we can do with Eternal Life, Nappa,"

"We could fight anybody!" Nappa said with a broad grin.

"Yes, we could... even Frieza."

Nappa blinked, before he realized the scheme's full scope. "Yea, it'll be great. We'll get to crush that smug bastard and all of his cronies, and then you can rule the universe!" Nappa said, before laughing.

Vegeta enjoyed the prospect of it, ruling the universe through strength and power, and of course, through his coming eternal life. Revenge would be his against Frieza to start with. His rule over the Universe would be eternal, even if a warrior emerged who was stronger, he could simply fight them until he developed the upper hand in power, or circumstance.

A smug smile appeared across his lips.

"What about Raditz?" Nappa finally asked.

"What about Raditz? His scouter went dark, and then his pod went terminal. In all likelihood he was killed by Kakarot, or that alien fool he found before that. Their records are clearly in the scouter."

"But they only had power levels around 300 Vegeta, maybe that blip of 15,000 wasn't-"

"Maybe what? Raditz was incompetent and was defeated? He was a low level anyway, he never could play in the big leagues like us Nappa." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Well, what if Raditz is around when we get there?" Nappa then asked.

"Then he'd better have gathered those Dragonballs and killed everyone who would resist us. Earth is hardly a challenge and a waste of our time."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The wounds were extensive, burns and broken bones being the most prominent. Even as a saiyan warrior these took time to heal, too much time.

For several months he lay low. After his battle against Piccolo and Goku, along with his retreat, Raditz was frankly in no position to push any agenda. He could hardly conquer the world in his current state, he could hardly find any of the mysterious Dragonballs either. Instead, he'd gone to find shelter. He found some human hovel in the middle of nowhere, a village of perhaps 30 or 40. They'd been easy enough to dispose of.

It was pathetic, they had no warrior spirit inside of them, nor did they have anything of any real value beyond the shelter. So he killed them, a few strikes, a few blasts, but it was a foregone conclusion. Thankfully he'd not damaged much in terms of the buildings. Unfortunately it only took a few weeks to run out of their edible, yet terrible food, and he'd soon be forced to find a new hovel to make his brief home in. Even now however, his ribs felt as though they were almost completely healed.

He'd not heard from the mysterious green skin, hooded figure again. There was no way he imagined it, his scouter being destroyed before his confrontation with his brother and the alien, Piccolo. He almost expected him to come out from every corner even, given his appearance and disappearance. A grand plan apparently, to which he was to be involved in somehow. The others would come without a doubt, they would be too tempted by the Dragonballs, then he'd see how tough the _Catalyst_ was, given Vegeta would easily outclass him if he showed up again.

There was something familiar in the distance he realized a moment later, the rattling of weapons fire.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

With speed and precision another blow came within a quarter of a millimetre of making contact with green flesh. Piccolo dodged another assault from his copy as he continued fighting aggressively against his copy. Block, block, strike, strike, block, blast, block, strike, the rhythm was almost endless as the two figures locked into battle. Each attack leading to another vicious attack, going as full out as they could.

He had to get stronger. He needed to be strong enough not to just defeat Raditz, but defeat the two others on their way. It would be wise to first hunt down and destroy Raditz, but he had to be ready. Raditz's power was still on the planet, and it'd grown from where it had been in their battle, in essence, they were all helpless to stop him until they gained enough power, and Piccolo knew full well he could achieve that power and soon with his training regiment.

The kid was still in the wilds, and he'd have to check up on him soon however.

Pain exploded in his left cheek as his double landed a shot on his head while he'd been thinking of things other than training, and it served him right.

"Getting sloppy?" The double asked with a devilish grin, to which Piccolo just smirked, before launching back into his assault, and within seconds, and roundly smashed his copy down towards the hills which he fought over, breaking his opponent through the soil and into thick clay, as the world seemed to crater around him.

"I'm not sure, you tell me." Piccolo shot back with a grin as the double seemed to scowl almost for a moment as the ground beneath him began to rumble with the gathering of energy from the world around him.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Another flash of automatic weapons fire rattled through the side of the pickup truck as the vehicle steered violently away from its counterpart, a rusted out old bus which appeared to have an anti-aircraft gun mounted to it.

In the truck, cold blue eyes followed the bus from the bed of the truck. The firm grip of the hand holding the weapon steadied its aim, before the figure launched its next volley of fire back into the bus. The first two bursts through the glass shielding around the old war AA gun. The rounds riddled through the occupant, two bullets puncturing the chest as wet bloody weeping wounds burst through his body and gushed into his clothes. He slumped forward dead in the chair as the gun tilted down, firing its heavy bore rounds down through road as the guns fired without control.

Two bangs hit the top of the cab of the truck.

"Get us closer!" The purple haired figure demanded. "And you!" the shout came to the passenger. "Get ready to jump!"

Within the bus panic was erupting amongst its six passengers. All of them had the look of worn soldiers, people who'd seen too much fighting, but there was an element of fear there now.

"They keep coming! What the hell are we supposed to do!?"

"Protect the cargo! The boss will kill us if we lost it! He's spent too much time gathering the other two, we lose this one or the money and he'll kill us himself!"

The truck revved as it veered into them, hitting the side of the bus as the two vehicles drove now off road, driving through the backside of the open field and light brush. Twigs and tree branches snapped against metal bumpers, the two lumbering wheeled vehicles bumped up and down widely as their suspensions were put under further stress.

"Your going to jump first right?" The passenger, the crony, asked his boss. They had no time for this attitude.

Grabbing him with their gloved hand, the passenger was shoved forward and thrown towards the bus itself, as the boss jumped towards the rear of the bus.

"AHHGH-!"

Bullets blasted out of the side of the bus from within as they tore through the helpless man making his 'jump' towards the bus, leaving his purple haired counterpart to slip in through the back window. With a sub-machine gun in their hands, two bursts riddled through the back guard, blood spewing from his front as bits of clothes tore away along with flesh. The bloody heap fell to the ground before a knife went swiftly through the air, plunging into the neck of another guard, and then pistol rounds entered the skulls of two others, sending pink-red brain matter scattering all over the insides and windows of the modified bus. The last of the guards charged, drawing his combat knife.

He found a knee in his gut, he hunched over the camouflaged pants which the knee was contained in. The heavy gloved fist drove into the side of his head, slamming his head into the side of the bus, before the other hand came about, twisting violently and snapping the neck.

"Some people really need to learn to stay out of my way." Came the irritated remark, as the body slid helplessly to the floor of the bus. The drive was all that remained.

The bus stopped finally as he realized his comrades were dead. Slowly the camouflage wearing man stood up, noting his attacker for a moment as he froze with fear, raising his hands.

"You win, you can have the Dragonball, take the money too!" He begged.

They were already in the possession of attacker however, callous uncaring eye set on driver, simply drawing the pistol and firing. The front window of the bus had yet another bullet hole placed through it, but was uncomfortably decorated with yet more pink and red ooze.

Stepping over the downed body, the figure looked at the pickup truck as the driver got out.

"Damn Violet!" The Driver said loudly, walking to the former Red Ribbon Army Colonel.

"We're gonna be rich! Those guys went down like nothing! And think how much we're gonna get from the boss for that Dragonball!" He said with jubilation, noting the 3 Star Dragonball.

Cold eyes analyzed the buffoon who'd driven her truck, she gave a half sneer of disgust.

"I-I mean I get my cut too right? I put my neck out here too, Violet."

"I don't like sharing," She said simply, drawing her pistol at point blank range and firing a round between his eyes. His body stood there for almost a second, that seemed like an eternity before collapsing forward, blood pooling around his head. Without much ceremony she stepped over the legs of the body.

Despite having stolen almost all the money from the Red Ribbon Army, just as that kid Goku brought everything crashing down, "Colonel" Violet found herself always in need of more money. She hated it, deeply, because no matter how much she managed to earn or steal it always disappeared. It disappeared into houses, luxuries, everything anyone could ever want. That entire safe she'd stolen from yielded her two years, two years of terrible decisions. Then it went back to the trade.

She stole what others needed stolen, she killed who others needed killed, and it just fuelled the endless cycle of boom and bust for her. But after so long she was starting to get tired of it, but no matter how tired she got, the cycle never ended. This job was going to bring in another 20,000,000 Zeni. People paid mad money for Dragon Balls.

She stopped at the pickup, as if realizing something had changed just as she'd shot Milton, her driver. The front of the truck was utterly destroyed, not just that, the engine had literally been torn out of it.

"So." A new voice said, her eyes widening slightly before narrowing towards where she thought she heard it coming from. "That's what a Dragon Ball looks like. Its the same as that brat kid had back on that island."

Violet was finally able to make out the source of the noise. He was _big_.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded, carefully pulling the Dragonball back behind her, only slightly. The money was valuable, but that Dragonball was worth far more, it took her months to track it down, and these idiots she stole it from had found it only a few minutes before she had.

He didn't answer as he started to walk towards her, a devilish grin on his face.

"Some people can't learn from others I guess." She said simply, raising his pistol and firing a shot directed at Raditz's head.

Faster then her eyes could follow his hand caught the bullet.

"You Earthlings are so dependant on these weapons. Its so primitive," He mocked, opening his hand to reveal the bullet.

To Violet, watching a man catch a bullet out of mid air was not an every day occurrence, however at the same time it was not something completely unseen. She'd seen video of men doing this from back in her time in the Red Ribbon Army. No one was invincible, she reminded herself, attempting to hide the look of mild shock on her face. Then the words he was saying hit her, earthlings?

He didn't look like an alien at all, or rather he didn't look so different she thought he was a-... tail.

A tail.

Just like that crazy kid who destroyed most of Commander Red's Army, took out Mercenary Tao. The situation was slowly coming to her attention. This big beast was the same as that kid!

He then disappeared from where he was, appearing in front of her. Her eyes traced up to him as he continued to smirk like the devil down at her.

"I appreciate your ruthless attitude, just for that, if you hand over the Dragon Ball, I may let you live."

He'd watched most of the chase from the moment he heard the gunfire. He saw and heard everything relevant in his view. Use the weaker, inferior lackeys ruthlessly. No wasting time when dealing with her adversaries, and making sure there were no loose ends. In fact, she'd have already been on her way if he hadn't noticed the Dragon Ball.

He could see the uncertainty and fear coming from her now however, clearly a sign she wasn't stupid.

Her face switched to one of complete seriousness however. He saw her draw up the gun again to fire, this time obviously at point blank range.

Perhaps she was far dumber then he thought.

He grabbed her pistol effortlessly, looking down at her with revulsion. He saw her hands come up, grabbing his, as if trying to pull the gun out of his grip. She never saw the backhand coming a moment later, sending her rolling back and laying limply on the ground.

It was then that Raditz noticed something, a small device on his thumb. He crushed the pistol in his hand before plucking the small puck shaped object up, looking at it.

"Hm."

He then noticed her stared at him, pulling up a small trigger device.

Then the world got brighter and hotter.

Violet watched the explosion and raised her arms to shield her face, she felt the heat coming from the blast. The shock-wave was still enough to cause her to slide back against the dirt and grass below her. She smiled to herself as she barely managed to rise on weak legs. He'd hit her hard enough that she honestly thought she would die. Her whole body felt like it'd been in a car accident.

The remains of the truck were now smouldering with the flames of the explosion, and she knew damn well her last capsules were in the cab, but the freak had been dealt w-

There was a figure in the smoke. Her body froze in terror as the figure stood there, completely unscathed.

"That wasn't very nice." He said, sounding utterly amused.

Not a single mark on his entire body, not a mark even on his hand where the explosive had gone off.

With blurring speed Raditz appeared in front of her again, this time his hand grabbing for her neck and hoisting her into the air effortlessly. Instead of holding the Dragon Ball she dropped it, her hands going to his hand trying to keep her head up, all the same she was choking.

With lightning speed Raditz caught the Dragon Ball with his free hand, examining it closely. He noticed the 3 stars within the sphere itself.

"Now then, let's see where we are going to begin woman." Raditz said, his amusement still showing through into his voice. "How did you find this Dragon Ball?"

"Ugh-err-u-c-nt-br-th." She barely managed, his grip even tightening for a moment as his smile turned more sadistic. When he was satisfied he'd made his point, he finally let her go, dropping her to the ground.

"Speak." Came the immediate order.

Of course, Violet held her neck, coughing several times before looking up at him, still trying to gain her breathe through breathing deeply several times, replenishing the air in her lungs. Bruises already began forming around where he'd grabbed her, each finger enough to cause serious damage.

"I tracked it using a Dragon Radar." She finally admitted.

"A Dragon Radar?"

"It shows where the Dragonballs are." Came the exhausted response. Carefully, she drew the radar from her back pocket, placing it on the ground next to her. "Its yours." She promised.

Violet knew her odds of survival at this point played entirely on her ability to keep this maniac satisfied with her concessions, even if it was only a small chance.

Raditz just seemed entertained by her near plead for life. He raised his hand, a glowing ball of energy forming.

Having seen this a dozen times before, Violet head turned away and she closed her eyes, she attempted not to tremble, however some of it did show through. It wasn't violence or death that bothered her, but the idea of her own death.

"You, woman, are lucky." Raditz said, his voice filled with a false cheer. She felt the heat from the energy orb dissipating and realized he wasn't about to annihilate her.

A vicious grab came to her arm, forcing her to her feet before shoving her back against a smaller tree. She grabbed it for support as her eyes locked onto Raditz, not willing to let them move anywhere else now.

He didn't say why, and the last thing she noted was his tail swishing around several times, before it came by and slapped her upside the head so hard she felt her world spin into unconsciousness.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. If you enjoy the story please give me feedback. If you don't enjoy the story please tell me its shit. Either way, lemme know, I love feedback._


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragon Balls

**Dragonball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act 1:**

**Chapter 3: The Dragonballs**

_**Snake's Way: Months Earlier**_

Dark eyes stared ahead as the one minded resolve of Goku drove him forward. He had to get to King Kai's planet, and quick. Each step seemed to only carry more momentum as he seemingly flew across the top of the great road.

It'd only been a few hundred miles back that he'd left Princess Snake 'tied up', and that seemed more than appropriate. Now his thoughts drifted to the Earth however, to Gohan and the others. He had to train, not just to defeat the new threats of Raditz's comrades, but also Raditz himself. In the year while he was gone, the only power left on the earth who could even remotely challenge him was Piccolo. Still, he was completely in the dark until he got a means of communicating with Kami, or anyone really, again.

There was almost a buzz, and something made him almost freeze. On the road he could almost feel eyes on him. There was no one nearby at all however. He stopped completely, closing his eyes and concentration. Any power nearby, he felt for it, he reached out and almost tried to grab it with his mind. There _was_ someone out there, it was trying to hide, very well, but he could feel it almost at the edge of his mind, feeling their intentions.

A familiar smile stretched across Goku's face as he looked ahead.

"I know you are out there." He said finally.

There was a calm amongst the yellow clouds around them as several blurs motioned all around him, still, Goku remained motionless. In front of him a second later a large hooded figure appeared. It was a familiar source of energy, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He examined him closely, looking for some give away, some symbol. He then felt an almost sharp pain in his mind. Grabbing his head Goku fell to one knee.

_You._

A voice whispered in his mind.

_I shouldn't be surprised you felt me. I was just... checking up on you. You will have the misfortune of surviving this encounter, and perhaps surviving others. But let me make this very clear to you, I will kill you Goku. I will kill your bastard child, and I will kill everyone who cares about you. The pieces merely need to fall in place. You aren't allowed to be annihilated from this existence yet._

Despite the pain, Goku suffered through, his eyes turning upwards as he slowly rose from one knee, glaring at the hooded figure.

"I'm not afraid of you." He declared. "And leave my friends and family out of this. If you have a grudge against someone, let it be only against me."

_No Goku, I don't believe I can._

The figure disappeared, zipping into speeds Goku couldn't follow as he scanned around Snake's Way briefly, looking for him.

There was a final, terrible whisper in his mind.

_Don't worry Goku. Our glorious confrontation and my revenge are reserved for later. Go to the pitiful King Kai's World, Train, grow stronger. It will make it all the more satisfying when I crush you... after the Saiyans have done most of my work for me._

"We'll see." Goku said in response, before giving a half smile, showing his undying confidence. With that, Goku's legs began to sprint again, breaking for it as fast as he could to the end of the Snake's Way.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Hey wow! What a cool little planet!" Goku declared, hovering above the world of King Kai, the world he'd finally come to find.

Suddenly, he felt the gravity beginning to overwhelm him.

"Uh oh."

With that, Goku fell painfully towards King Kai's world, landing face first, just as a monkey named Bubbles hopped over to see the commotion.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Violet slowly came to. Her eyes felt pained as she tried to focus. The ground was hard, made of concrete, that much she could tell. It was then she slowly came alive to the world, hearing the sounds of screams, gunshots echoing followed by more screams. The city she awakened to was a ruin, buildings destroyed and burned down, tanks and military vehicles littering the the streets like broken toys discarded by an angry child. Finally, the last screams ceased when the next explosion was heard.

She knew it had to be him, the monster she'd faced in the out-lands. Careful, her arm still badly bruised, she started to rise.

A corpse landed in front of her from above, its head twisted on backwards and naked save for a pair of underpants. She barely noticed it, instead, instinctively looking up from where it had fallen. There he was, hanging in the air, now clad in the man's military uniform.

_At least he finally got some more clothes on._

When he landed in front of her, Violet stepped back, pressing against the wall.

"Where are we?"

"Some rotten hole apparently called South City. Its more South Ruin now." Raditz scoffed, before dropping a Dragon Ball in front of Violet.

"You will be holding onto these for me." He declared simply.

Her eyes now scrutinized him seriously.

Carefully, she gasped the Dragonball, only to find his foot over it, and her hand. She looked up at the very dark appearance on his face, his eyes staring down at her. With his mouth formed into a serious frown, he very bluntly said.

"You are only alive because you are the most entertaining human I have discovered so far. But make no mistake, if you cross me you will die very, very quickly." Raditz said with Sinister intention.

Violet swallowed hard, before nodding.

"What are you?" She finally asked.

"I am a Saiyan Warrior from the Planet Vegeta. My name is Raditz."

It didn't seem possible, but the city around them was evidence, as was that brat kid Goku from before. These creatures were clearly unnaturally powerful. However, if he was sparring her, she obviously could potentially gain some favour.

A small, hesitant, yet confident smile appeared across her lips.

"You know, a being of your power could easily become ruler of the entire Earth."

Not only was sucking up to a god-like being a good idea, but proposing more power couldn't hurt either.

"Oh?" Raditz responded, feigning interest.

"Yes." She said, becoming more enthusiastic, if only mildly. "Maybe I could help? Think about it. You are the strongest being on the planet, probably even stronger than King Piccolo or Son Goku. You could have this whole planet in the palm of your hand."

"And how exactly would you help me, woman?"

Violet smiled, though subtly.

"I know my way around. But you'd need someone to help keep the people in line, you can't be everywhere. I've got enough connections that I could get an army together pretty quickly, and you'd need enforcers."

To be blunt, she saw the winds change, just like with the Red Ribbon Army. There was no need to Earth-centric Patriotism, this was as good as it was going to get, being an enforcer for the new order.

Finally, Raditz started to laugh.

"Oh? And how would you enforce a population of one?" He laughed.

She paused, realizing what had just been said a moment later, her eyes wide.

"You're going to kill everyone." She managed to say.

"Very observant."

There was a nervous swallow on her part.

"What about me? Why haven't you killed me yet?" She finally asked.

Raditz grinned. There it was, the attitude he'd found so endearing earlier. Survival first, prosperity first, let the others die if need be so long as you survive to live another day and get an advantage. There had been so many pitiful heroes around here, all willing to die for a lost cause or for glory, but this one was different. She just plainly wasn't willing to die, and would sell out her own people to survive and prosper.

"Do you know how insignificant this world is?" Raditz finally asked. "If it weren't for the Dragon Balls, I'd have already cleared half of these pitiful weaklings away by now. This world will get sold to the highest bidder, after we get our wish."

"We?" Violet finally asked.

"My Lord, Prince Vegeta, and my commanding officer, Nappa are coming to Earth as we speak, only a few more weeks until they arrive. They are significantly more powerful than I am. When they do I will be waiting here with the Dragon Balls. Then we will ask the Dragon for Immortality." Raditz said, smiling arrogantly.

"Why wait?" She asked.

Raditz blinked, looking down at the human, who was now smiling arrogantly herself.

"What if we were to wish for immortality? You could be the one in charge. Even if they are stronger, who cares? You'll be immortal."

Of course, she had her own agenda, namely surviving this purge of the planet. It didn't matter to her largely if the rest of humanity was annihilated, so long as she got out of the situation with her skin intact, and looking better than she was before.

Raditz noted the cunning smile on this arrogant human.

"And you woman, would be immortal as well I presume?" He asked, smirking to match hers.

She felt a thrill as he responded. He was talking about other worlds and planetary conquest, for the sake of money and power. But think of the money and power she could obtain working for him, especially if she were immortal. No more two-bit jobs working to steal a Dragon Ball, or kill some War Lord on the fringes of the world. Space technology would have been hyper advanced as well, she could buy almost anything she wanted whenever she wanted, with little to no risk of depletion of resources.

"What is your name woman?"

"Violet, sir." She responded, giving a salute, smile still on her face.

Her own enthusiasm disappeared however as his did, his face twisted into an angry sneer. She felt herself swallow nervously before he stepped towards her.

"Well Violet." He said very calmly. "It would be very foolish for me to wish for Eternal Life on my own. You see, Vegeta is insurmountably more powerful than I am, even if I were immortal, he could toss me into a star, a place, eternal or not, I could never escape. I would be a complete fool to challenge him. Then there is the added fact that I am loyal to Prince Vegeta." He said, reaching out and grasping her neck again.

She made a struggled gasp for breathe as he smirked at her.

"And you see, you will be lucky enough to survive this purge so far. If I were you, I'd just be grateful for the extra time you've managed to find."

Violet felt her heart racing as he let go. Thankfully, he hadn't grasped so hard as to nearly crush her neck as last time. Clearly, he was unimpressed by her plan. Still, she was going to find a way to survive this, perhaps even find a way to use the Dragon Balls to her own advantage. Rule number one, survival. After that she could worry about anything else.

She noted Raditz pull up the Dragon Radar.

"Only three other groups left. Others have been collecting these, _excellent_." He said with an amused tone. "Doing all the work for me."

Violet felt him grab her by the arm, preparing to take off.

"Wait!" She cried, desperately holding the Dragon Balls with her other arm, before they ascended into the air, her legs kicking out desperately as the two flew through the air.

Raditz held on tightly, making sure she wouldn't fall of course. There was a nagging feeling in his mind to not bother with her at all, but something drove him to keep her there, as if finding the excuse.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Piston City:**_

_**Several Days Later:**_

Fires roared throughout the city as buildings burned. Piston City had been known as the industrial heartland of much of the production that the Capsule Corporation was responsible for. The huge facilities that produced structures and vehicles burned violently, huge black clouds billowed into the sky, making it look almost like some kind of hell on earth. The city of nearly 2,000,000 had become in and of itself a war zone.

On the streets it was absolute chaos. Tanks rolled down the main roads backed by infantry, burning wrecks of attack helicopters and jets scattered the streets, or their remnants remained imbedded in the sides of buildings, which were set ablaze by the fail of the aircraft now inside of them.

In the midst of this madness and destruction, Raditz laughed with a kind of sinister joy only one who'd burned worlds could. Each pathetic attempt the humans had made to harm him was easily deflected. Even now as a new set of four tanks moved up to assault him, he stood his ground in the middle of the street, just smirking at them as they moved into place.

"Monster, we demand that you surrender yourself now." A loudspeaker ordered. They'd not tried to communicate with him for hours until now, he was guessing their new tactic was born of desperation, which he was fine with.

To his left Violet stared at the tanks dully. When she'd first gotten here it'd been much more heart racing, until she found Raditz could catch tank shells out of mid air, and destroy the offending tank with them. Also, he could pull the turrets off, or even blast them.

"Aren't we here for a Dragon Ball?" Violet asked, her voice sounding bored more than anything.

"Of course, however I'd not been entertained for days, and these pathetic fools are offering me at least a few moments of entertainment." Raditz explained.

"We've been here for _two hours_." Violet responded, sounding annoyed.

Raditz gave an annoyed growl in response, glaring at her.

"Remember your place _woman._ We go where I want, when I want. And if I want to destroy this city and kill everyone in it, you'll do best to remember who is in charge." Raditz said darkly.

"Whatever." Violet finally said, turning and walking away from the tanks and Raditz towards the sidewalk.

"What? Where are you going?" Raditz snapped angrily.

"Relax. I'm going to go find something to eat."

Things had become so... casual. Which in many ways made Violet feel, even if it was only a tiny feeling on the inside, like an even worse traitor. She inevitably betrayed everyone she'd ever worked with. As of right now, for the first time in her life, she realized she _couldn't_ betray Raditz. He was the first creature she'd been either forced or voluntarily aligned with who could and would slaughter her for her normal behaviour. There was a sense of fear following her as never before. But the casualness she was beginning to feel was an admission of the circumstance.

She would use him as much as she could, but inevitably, he was her ticket to survival. The Saiyans would come regardless, his masters Vegeta and Nappa would come to earth, and they would kill everyone. The best she could hope for was to be spared. No large scale human group could be spared, even if there were other collaborators. She'd do whatever she had to. She would survive.

Raditz looked angry behind her, which gave her a small smile.

"Woman you get back here right no-" A tank shell exploded just as he'd stopped paying attention to her.

_That'll keep him busy for a while at least._

Violet thought with a snicker, before entering a relatively undamaged glass office building. Walking over to the elevator, she found the floor listing for the cafeteria. Her satchel with the Dragon Balls over her shoulder, she simply walked into the elevator and headed for the 10th floor.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It took about another twenty minutes to add 14 tanks to the burning hulks of wrecked vehicles, dozens of rocket artillery pieces, and hundreds of soldiers. Raditz was disappointed with his own progress, firing blasts into the formations, before noting soldiers were now moving into and around the buildings, attempting to use them as cover. He sneered and blasted them away.

Briefly, while under fire only from small arms, he checked the Dragon Radar. The ball was close, very close, and moving.

He felt annoyed as he hovered. He'd collect the woman soon enough, then collect the ball, and then finish this miserable city.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Sergeant Pine marched up the stairs of the building at a fast rate, moving along with his ten elite soldiers towards the 10th floor. Reports had come in that the alien's ally had been spotted moving into this building. They'd just swept the first 9 floors and were making good progress.

They'd already managed to profile her.

Was that monster outside part of the old Red Ribbon Army?

The reason it was being asked about was because it turned out his ally was none other than the notorious Colonel Violet. She was almost the textbook definition of a immoral war criminal if there ever was one. Villages burned, murders, terrorist attacks, armed robberies, and frequently known to kill her own allies. Sometimes she'd received the nickname the "Violet Widow".

When they made it to the 10th floor, abandoned cafeteria tables were seen, scattered about by the fleeing staff once the explosions had started outside. There was another massive bang outside as the beast out there slaughtered the army. However, they could only deal with one threat at a time, at least right now.

Colonel Violet was sitting there, casually eating soup. She seemed perfectly calm as the broth was quietly eaten by her. She looked if anything, remarkably bored and uninterested.

Pine and two of his men approached, their guns out, trained on her as they directly approached her, she just looked up at them briefly. Her short cropped purple hair stood out as her blue eyes made direct eye contact with Pine, she moved her head to one side for a moment, before casually beginning to eat her soup again.

"I am Sergeant Pine of the Central Royal Army."

Violet didn't respond.

He felt frustrated, gripping his weapon angrily, the grip on his automatic rifle felt rough against his fingers, before he stepped forward, shoving the rifle towards Violet.

"How do we stop that monster out there?"

"You don't." She said quietly, before gently blowing on the soup, sipping at the broth again.

Pine blinked. Just who the hell did she think she was?

"What is in the pouch?" He demanded, pointing his rifle at the satchel.

Violet sighed, looking bored, before looking into Pine's eyes.

"I make it a rule to avoid talking to dead men. This is really inconvenient, do you mind?"

Pine blinked, his two guards stood there entirely without words for what she'd just said. She was there, casually drinking the remains of her soup, while they had guns point at her. As if she had no concern what so ever. Colonel Violet was a renown fugitive, but there was no way she could take them all on, especially while she was sitting there drinking soup in an abandoned cafeteria. Especially when she was immediately outnumbered 3 to one, and really outnumbered 10 to 1.

He was mad enough that he finally knocked her bowl away, the last bits of broth splashing against the table before the bowl fell from the table, cracking on the floor from the impact. Violet looked at the bowl for a moment. Carefully she took off the satchel, if anything happened to the Dragonballs she'd be dead very quickly.. She sighed, preparing to stand up, hearing a click as she did.

"Don't move a muscle." Pine ordered.

"You are now in the custody of the Royal Earth Army, you are going to be taken to justice. And that monster you and the Red Ribbon Army out there has unleashed is going to be stopped."

Violet finally smiled.

"He's much worse than the Red Ribbon Army. And he'd kill you all." Violet's hands were on the table, keeping her body level with it before looking up, looking Pine in the eyes. "If I wasn't going to first."

With that she slid under the table in one quick motion, sliding under it directly into Pine. Her hands grabbed his rifle as he let a burst of fire go. She gambled his own men wouldn't fire at this range or angel, risking killing him. The two stood there locked in struggle, but only for a few moments. Pine felt his own arms starting to buckle as he looked at Violet. Her frame at the table had been calmed, not flexed or tense. She had appeared in shape, but this was something completely different, it felt like he was wrestling a 120 pound wolf. Well muscled, seasoned arms finally managed to flip his rifle away from him.

As soon as it was free from his hands, Pine grabbed his knife's hilt, before the combat knife could even be drawn she'd grabbed his other hand, dragging him towards her before pulling the arm in front of her, breaking two of his fingers in the process. She arched his arm back and pulled his whole frame over her, before snapping his arm on her shoulder.

"AHHH!"

Within seconds, violet flipped him around, grabbing his pistol and holding him hostage. Pine's breathing was heavily laboured, mixed with fury and agony as he tried to cope with his badly broken arm.

His soldiers hesitated to kill them both, it was there loss. She always knew when to gamble with these weaklings.

"Put him down!" One of the men shouted, pulling up his rifle as if he intended to shoot. Her sinister smile was still on her face.

Violet drew his pistol from his holster, before slipping it into the back of her pants. Pine's weathered features began to almost snarl.

"There is no out for you now." He told her.

"I told you, I don't bother talking to dead men." She repeated, sounding irritated for having to repeat herself. With her now free hand, she grabbed the ammo belt which was hanging around the front of his torso, tightening her lock on his other arm.

"Shoot her!" Pine ordered. His men still hesitated.

She managed to slip her fingers through four grenade pins on his torso, his eyes widened as she did. Suddenly and quickly she pulled the pins out. Snapping his other arm, he stumbled forward, his eyes wide as he tried to find words. Suddenly pain exploded in his back. Both of Violet's feet kicking him at once, the force so strong it sent him flying across the room towards three of his comrades.

The gunfire started as Violet raced to take cover behind a table, which she flipped even as the rounds came in.

"RUN!" Pine shouted to his men as one knelt down to help him up.

With the sound of thunder going off a moment later, red ruin splattered against two walls. Not much remained of Sergeant Pine, his body blasted to bits. His three men were a different story. The man kneeling to him's arm was blown off and out a window, becoming human shrapnel, his torso was rend into a sack of torn meat, and his head was half blown off. His innards and blood stained the floor around him. The other two were just as fortunate, one suffering from both his legs being blasted off, and fragments tearing through his body. The other lost his left arm, and had puncture wounds burst from his neck, blood pumping directly out of his body as it happened.

Immediately the fire alarms went off, one of the grenades turning out to be an incendiary grenade. The flames found their home in the tables near the other solders, who had been stunned by the blast and fragments of their friends bouncing around the room. The fire alarm went off and the water sprinklers came alive. Cold water began raining down from the ceiling, obscuring vision, getting their guns themselves wet, and making the entire environment more slippery.

The lead soldier, the one who had originally approached Violet along with Pine, was finally beginning to get his bearings. He wiped his combat goggles clean of water, as soon as his hand was away, the purple haired criminal was upon him. She'd gotten a running start through the water, slamming her knee into his gut. He coughed as the blow's impact caused him to lurch.

Violet drew Pine's stolen pistol, pointing it towards the other soldier. The chamber ejected the hot casing from the side of the weapon as the round found its home inside the man's nose. The entire structure of cartilage imploded as the bullet pierced through the weaker flesh and into the brain. His head jerked back and down before the Royal Army soldier dropped.

In front of her she heard the knife drawn from the other soldier. The man lunged at her violently, almost snarling as he did. He was completely overwhelmed by rage at the loss of his friends. Side stepping the attack Violet kicked his left leg into his right with such force that both feet were knocked out from under him. The solider in his full combat gear slammed face first into a chair and the ground. Violet walked over, grasping the knife he'd dropped on his fall.

When she looked to her left, she saw one soldier taking aim. Without a second thought she launched the knife from her downed adversary. The blade flipped through the air before finding its hope in the man's throat. Blood spurt from the wound almost immediately, sending blood nearly a foot in the air. The rifle went off several times as his body failed, shock setting in.

_Six down, four to go._

Moving from cover to cover, Violet slipped past another soldier as he rushed to check on his downed comrade.

"Ugh." The lead soldier groaned. His face ached with pain from hitting the chair head first.

"Sir are you alright?"

Another two soldiers rushed over, having finally reconstituted the remains of their unit, running through the remains of Sergeant Pine and the others.

Violet knew it was her time to strike.

Slipping in under the first one, she drew the pistol again, firing three rounds into the large glass window behind them. Running at top speed after this, grabbing a chair and throwing it in front of her, the guards scattered. The chair hit the damaged window, shattering it. She didn't slow down on her approach to the open sky, instead grabbing one guard once he recovered from moving aside from the chair, shoving him with all her momentum and speed. He sailed past where the window once was. His screams of shock and terror were evident as he began his descent to the bottom floor from the tenth story.

With a spin on her heel, her foot came around at head height, snapping into a violent kick which connected to the next man's head. A tooth and blood ejected his mouth at high speed, before his head smashed into the glass next to the broken window. Blood was in the cracks he formed upon impact.

The next soldier tried to grab her from behind. Instead he felt her elbow in his chest, twice, before she grabbed him, flipping her over her shoulder. He hit the ground, rolling, and just barely fell from the window as well.

"Shit. Shit! Shit! Shiiiiiiii-!" His voice trailed off as his body gained the distance.

With that, she drew the pistol once last time, firing her last chambered round into the head of the man whose head was already resting against the glass. It was enough to cause the glass to shatter, the half-headed body and his brains falling from the building along with the glass.

All that remained was the lead. He was trembling. She'd just killed the Sergeant and eight other men, in cold blood. She'd not even really taken a hit.

She stood there, absolutely soaked along with him. He could see her breathing, her own chest heaving from the effort she'd exerted so far. His legs and head hurt, badly.

"Look." He started, trying to find a way to draw his pistol without her closing the gab. "We can talk this through, Colonel. It doesn't have to be this way."

Her face finally contorted into one of anger. Closing the gab in seconds she slid between his legs, her body slipping up on the other side before kicking the back of his knee in. Before he could do anything else her strong hands were already grabbing his jaw and neck.

"I told you. _I don't talk to dead people!_" She snapped angrily, before snapping his neck. Within seconds, without any ceremony, she kicked the last commando's body out of the building.

She felt tired, wet, exhausted and worn out after all that. She was sweating heavily as well. Looking out the window, she saw Raditz. How long had he been there? He seemed almost transfixed on her before smirking broadly when she noticed him.

In truth he'd been watching since he heard gunfire from the building. His immediate concern was the Dragon Balls of course, and _not_ the well being of his human counterpart. However, in truth, it'd been like watching a masterpiece. Despite the low power level, each of one of her targets were executed quickly, efficiently, and with purpose. They'd had no chance against her, despite their larger bodies, they underestimated her strength, speed, and intelligence. Were her power level higher, she'd have been quite an asset. Instead, she was a low level human, weaker even that Kakarot's friends.

Still, he appraised her now, covered in sweat, her hands covered in blood.

Slowly he hovered into the building. He could hear her still catching her breath.

"How long were you watching?" Violet asked.

"Long enough to be impressed." Raditz responded, before smirking directly at her. "Now then, we have another Dragon Ball to get."

The old man how held the Dragon Ball in Piston City, was dead within 10 minutes. And the shattered remains of the Central Royal Army? 20 minutes.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**North City**_

_**Three Weeks Later:**_

"Yes! Yes! This time we will surely be successful!" Came the maddened cry.

Two hands grasped the two star and one star Dragon Balls. He'd spent years rebuilding, rebuilding his "kingdom" after King Piccolo's assault. He'd decided the best way to bring in money to finance his Dragon Ball Quest was simple, he allowed the Mushroom Forest and his Castle to become a banking tax haven for the rich and powerful. To be honest he'd been kind of shocked at the rate they'd invested money.

And now Emperor Pilaf was beginning to see the beginnings of his success. Shu had brought his the Dragon Ball, which the mercenaries had brought him, the other day. That was his second one, and soon he would finally get his wish to be the ruler of the entire world! He had been laughing himself to sleep with joy and anticipation every day since. Mai was out on a mission to try and steal three Dragon Balls from Bulma Briefs, especially now since word had come that Goku had been killed by Piccolo jr.

With the Dragon Balls even Piccolo would be forced to submit to his new authority.

Pilaf Tower was his favourite new building, built in North City, it stood above any and all of the other skyscrapers. His penthouse on top of it was reconstructed to look like the peak of his castle.

"Uhm, Emperor Pilaf." Shu finally said, after several days of joyous rants from his leader.

"Mai hasn't returned yet, maybe its time we got the mercenaries back to get those Dragon Balls." Shu said nervously.

Pilaf stopped, turning towards his minion. "Hmmmm," He pondered, stopped in front of the radar map he'd had constructed. "Yes, I think its time to bring them back on board. I want my wish, and I want it now." The Emperor decided, before grinning, running back over to his two Dragon Balls.

"Just think! No Goku to stop me! This will be-" He stopped, realizing something as he came back to look at the map. Two Dragon Balls were coming right for them, _fast._

"Shu! What is this?" He demanded. The small canine of a creature just looked up, realizing that the two Dragon Balls were fast approaching North City as well.

"Uhm, let me find out my lord." He said, quickly rushing to the balcony and putting on his augmented mechanical binoculars, looking in the direction of the rapidly approaching Dragon Balls. He searched the skies several times, before seeing the black haired figure, carrying a purple haired woman by her arm.

"Uh. Oh."

Shu ran back inside.

"Emperor Pilaf! It looks like a flying warrior, coming with a woman!"

Pilaf blinked. "A flying warrior?"

Suddenly the whole building rumbled violently.

"UH! AHHH! How could you let this happen!?" Pilaf immediately shouted to Shu.

"B-but master Pilaf, I did-"

It was then that a very different voice cut them off.

"The Dragon Balls. Now."

Slowly the little blue man turned, seeing the beast of a man standing there, alongside the purple haired woman.

"But I worked so hard to get these. Perhaps we can come to some form of an arrangement?" Pilaf begged, before grinning.

Two huge rotary machine guns popped out of the floor. Raditz smiled, while Violet looked nervous.

"You give me YOUR Dragon Balls."

"More primitive weapons?" Raditz queried.

Then guns opened fire. Violent felt her life flash before her eyes as the huge cannons literally blew through the building around her and Raditz. She was completely still, totally unable to move for brief seconds. She could almost see the tracers heading towards her before they'd deflect and disappear. Suddenly the two big cannons exploded from two small, well placed beams.

Pilaf stumbled back, looking towards his failed machines in horror.

"What?! But I'd just got those! They were the best money could buy!"

He turned back to Raditz, who didn't look impressed.

He seemed familiar, this strange man. Suddenly, the tail became apparent.

"Oh no, not another one of you." He said, feeling shocked and subdued almost, before panic settled in.

"Look! Please! Take them." He shouted, rushing over to grab the Dragon Balls before rushing back, laying them at Raditz feet.

"I was a fool to challenge you, I recognize your kind now! Your the same as that Goku. I surrender, whatever you want."

Violet cleared her throat. "Well, maybe if I could get access to his safe and-"

There was suddenly a violent explosive wave coursing through the castle as Raditz obliterated Pilaf. The blast exploded out the side of the building as the entire structure shifted and rumbled, flames appearing in the distance.

Violet sighed, walking over and picking up the two Dragon Balls.

Shu was left standing there trembling in terror at Raditz, almost unable to move.

"L-Look. I w-was just-"

Raditz cast a glance towards him, rolled his eyes, and unleashed another bolt of energy.

"NOOOO-"

Shu hadn't even had time to turn and run before his body disappeared into the light, and another blast exploded out the side of the tower. As brick and pillars began to fall from the two huge blasts.

In the mean time, Violet had placed the next two dragonballs in the satchel she'd been using.

"I think its time to go." Raditz said, about to grab Violet by her arm before she stepped back.

"No, you aren't dragging me by my arm again." She snapped.

Raditz rolled his eyes.

"You can be infuriating, woman," He said bluntly, grasping her by the side of her waist instead, and hovering into the air, blasting off.

"We should really renegotiate our agreement." Violet's started.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**The Watchtower**_

Kami's frame stood at the edge of the Watchtower, his eyes ever present in their protective gaze upon the earth.

Things looked very bad, cities in flame, destruction wrought across a whole continent. The mad quest of the Saiyan Raditz for the Dragon Balls was putting the whole world in danger, let alone the fact he eventually intended to annihilate humanity to 'sell' this world. Kami closed his eyes for a moment as there was another blast, clearly bringing a building down.

He was on his way to the Capsule Corporation's Headquarters, likely to destroy the facilities there but worst of all to collect the last 3 Dragon Balls.

Behind him, Tien, Krillen, Chaotzu, and Yamcha all stood behind him helplessly, having ceased their brutal training briefly for an update on the planet's situation.

"We have to stop him now." Tien finally said. "Ready or not, we have to confront him before he kills even more people."

Yamcha nodded in agreement. "Please Kami, we have to do something."

_Kami!_

Goku's voice noised inside of his mind.

Goku?!

"Goku is that you?" Kami asked, looking up, his mouth half open in amazement.

_Yea of course it is!_

Krillen immediately looked despondent at Kami speaking seemingly to himself.

"Uh oh, I think Kami is starting to show his age." He said quietly to Tien.

Kami's irritated gaze turned towards Krillen.

Senility?! He was implying his mind was being lost to the passage of time! His hand tightly balled around his staff, turning his head to almost glare through Krillen.

"I am **not** Senile. I was talking with Goku, now stop interrupting." He ordered.

The fighters all stood there, looking at him in bewilderment as Yajirobe walked over, eating an overcooked piece of ham.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, chewing with a full mouth.

_Kami, what's the situation on the Earth?_

Kami sighed.

"I am sorry Goku, but Raditz has started on his campaign of destruction, he's torn apart three cities and an entire mountain range gathering the Dragon Balls. He is now headed towards Capsule Corp to take the remaining three Dragon Balls which Bulma had gathered. If he gains all the Dragon Balls, he and his comrades will destroy this world." Kami lamented.

_Bulma's in danger. You have to do something!_

On King Kai's planet, Goku looked worried, almost terrified. All those people dead, all because he hadn't been able to stop Raditz sooner. And now one of his best friends was in danger trying to help him. There had to be something, anything he could do.

"His power has only grown since your last encounter. I am not sure anyone on Earth can stop him now." Kami admitted.

Tien's three eyes traced down, the others following suit. They had trained so hard, but Kami didn't think they had the power to stop this villain.

"The Saiyans won't arrive for another month, but Raditz may have the last laugh."

_Is there anyone there who can do anything to hold him off, or steal the Dragon Balls?_

"I am afraid not. I can't-" Kami stopped, his eyes tracing towards the world in disbelief.

_What is it Kami?_

"Piccolo." He said. "His power has grown exceptionally, and he is flying directly towards where Raditz is. He is truly formidable now, he must have been suppressing it for months."

_Can Piccolo do it?_

"I am not positive, Raditz may even still have the edge."

"Not for Long." Krillen said, hovering in the air.

Yamcha smiled, beginning to hover himself. "That's right, can't let Piccolo steal all the glory."

_My training is almost complete. You have to stop Raditz with anything you can. Please._

This time, King Kai allowed Goku's voice to travel through all their minds.

"We won't let you down Goku!" Krillen shouted, before taking off, the others following.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Goku felt the connection break as King Kai turned to him.

"This may be very bad Goku."

"I know, especially since the other two Saiyan's power is so immense as well. They need to stop Raditz now otherwise we may never be able to stop them."

King Kai nodded, before smiling.

"But with all that said, let's get back to working on the Spirit Bomb."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Bulma watched in terror as the five Dragon Balls approached the Capsule Corp building on her radar. She clicked her capsule outside, throwing out a jet. With a poof it appeared. He must have been on the outskirts of West City now and she knew she had to get distance as soon as she could. Without these Dragon Balls Goku would be left in the afterlife forever. Not only did she have to keep them safe from that psychopath Raditz, she had to find a way to get the other balls away from him.

Before she could enter the jet however, an arching silver bolt of energy crashed into it, blasting the vehicle away in a flash and leaving a crater. Bulma was knocked back, falling on her hands and ass before blinking, her eyes wide. Bulma's heart raced at a thousand miles a second when she turned to look up at what was happening.

It was too late, he was close enough to fire bolts like that? Getting up, Bulma immediately made a break for the Capsule Corp building, only to find another bold blasting into the dome, causing an explosion and blazing inferno.

Her parents were in danger now, not just her.

"Oh no." She whispered, before the two figures landed behind her.

"Hand over the Dragon Balls. And I may spare your life." Raditz lied, with a glint of amusement.

Finally, Raditz though, he'd have all the Dragon Balls, and then it was just a matter of waiting for Vegeta and Raditz to arrive. Violet let go of him, standing to the side of him.

"Whose the idiot?" Bulma asked, implying to Violet. "Don't you get that he'll kill you too?" Bulma asked Violet.

Violet smiled ruthlessly back.

Raditz of course, started to chuckle. "With an attitude like that, who knows, you just may live woman." He said, before stepping forward, forming an energy blast.

"I don't need you anyway. Tell Kakarot I said hello from Hell would you?" Raditz chuckled, before preparing to hurl his assault at the defenceless Bulma.

The ball went flying off course just as it was launched. Violet's jaw dropped slightly at what she just saw. Just as Raditz fired a mighty twin-kick came down from the sky, crashing into him. Flying at full speed and now coming in with the blow was none other than the Piccolo.

Easily sent off his feet, Raditz went soaring through the air, crashing through the perimeter wall and crashing into sky scraper a street over. Debris flew out of the building with the impact. The ground began to rumble as Raditz started to come to, realizing what had just occurred. From the base floor the building collapsed, layer after layer of floors slamming down on one another before a violent explosion sent the remains of the building in all directions. Raditz, his clothes slightly torn, stepped from the wreckage breathing angrily, one of his fists balled.

"You just don't learn very well, do you?"

"I might surprise you." Piccolo responded.

"You there, Bulma." Piccolo ordered. "Get the Dragon Balls and get out of here. I'll deal with him."

Violet for her part was left in shock, stunned.

King Piccolo. Perhaps he would defeat Raditz? She wasn't sure, but what she did know was that Raditz looked furious.

"After I'm done with you _Piccolo_, I'll finish with her." Raditz snarled.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: This chapter ended up being a lot huger then I thought it'd be. I figured I wanted to have one last human centric action chapter (Not just human, but rather, average human being level)_

_Anyway, please review if you are so inclined. I always appreciate it._


	4. Chapter 4: Piccolo's Struggle

**Dragonball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act I:**

**Chapter 4: Piccolo's Struggle**

It was always there. He could feel it, he could feel that power nagging him in the background every moment he was awake. In meditation, in training himself, when training Gohan. It was not only an insult to him, but an example of his weakness. Raditz's power was overwhelming by comparison to his own, even after his defeat. Were Raditz not so grievously wounded, and without his tracking equipment, Piccolo had little to no doubt that he and the others would have been finished in short order. That was his drive, he trained every day to achieve more power to stop Raditz, not to save the world, but to finally overcome the obstacle he faced.

As it was, Piccolo floated above a huge ravine, his arms crossed over his chest, his mind training along with his body as he concentrated. Inside his mind, a mind certainly void of calm thoughts, he struggled to find an inner way to expand himself, not just in power, but in mind. The struggle alone was the training.

"_Do you two idiots really think you can keep this up?" He finally said. "Allow me to show you how wrong you are."_

He'd not kept up. He and Goku had gotten lucky because Raditz had been arrogant, and because of Gohan's power. But he was still more powerful. His power was terrifying and Piccolo could feel it every moment as it healed, awaiting for its time to reemerge. He had to be stronger, he had to be the strongest in fact. Eyes closed tighter for a moment before Piccolo's eyes slowly opened.

It was time to train again.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Months later:**_

Gohan looked haggard, worn, and beaten. The child tried to get up again as he struggled to push on.

"Mr. Piccolo-" He was about to complain, until he realized Piccolo's eyes were harshly upon him. He swallowed, nodding.

This kid had huge potential, he could be stronger than all of them. There was a side of Piccolo that warned that the boy should be eliminated after they dealt with Raditz and his friends, but he'd cross that bridge when it came to that.

He'd come to learn from Kami, who he'd been dealing with recently, much to his revulsion, that Goku was heading towards King Kai's Planet for training, to return to fight the Saiyans. He thought it was ironic that he'd supposedly come to save all of them when he was unable to save himself before. Still, if these new warriors coming were anything even close to Raditz, or worse, he had to be ready. Gohan also needed to be prepared, and even now he'd improved beyond Piccolo's comprehension. He'd toughed up largely, he could fight hard, very hard. In fact if Gohan had been there when Raditz had landed a year ago, in his current shape, he doubted they'd have struggled as they had in that battle.

Raditz, he felt, had expanded in power after their battle, but hadn't felt any great leaps or improvements in his fighting potential since then. Even as he knew he'd been healing, he'd become lazy, he was willing to bet he was simply waiting on the other saiyans to arrive. A being at the top of a mountain didn't feel the same urge to climb.

Gohan found his feet, looking up towards Piccolo, his own posture ready for another round of Battle.

"Again." Piccolo instructed, and with that, Gohan blasted off towards him launching into a new series of attacks.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Gohan stood next to Piccolo, now bearing attire similar to Piccolo.

"Mr. Piccolo, do you feel that?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo felt it, his appearance demonstrated that he did, and Gohan knew it. There was a look of uncertainty and nervousness, even signs of sweat written across his master's body language and features. It was a terrible power now moving on North City, they could feel it. Gohan knew all too well who it was, his Uncle, the man responsible most for his father's death. His two hands clenched together. All those helpless people were being killed, destroyed, and no one had done anything about it.

"Yea, I feel it kid." Piccolo responded.

He wasn't ready yet, he knew it. If he fought Raditz now he'd surely lose, whether Raditz had gotten sloppy or not. And he'd die for what? He felt him around North City now, he felt the lives being blown out like tiny candles, thousands of them. Their deaths didn't particularly bother him, but it bothered him enough to feel Raditz able to rampage without a repercussion.

For the first time in his life, he actually missed _Goku_. He'd have not tolerated this a moment, flying heedlessly into battle to stop this threat. It was a shocking revelation that Piccolo had felt, realizing that he not only missed Goku, but needed his help to deal with this madman. When he turned to look at Gohan, he saw the boy was frightened, in many ways like he was. He felt Raditz's power just as much as he did, he must have felt just as helpless.

"Mr. Piccolo. Somebody's gotta stop him." Gohan finally said.

Gohan felt his fear beginning to shift, though it was still there, he felt a panicked kind of anger as well before he looked up at Piccolo.

"We can't just stand by! We've got to stop him or he'll destroy everything! And he'll get the Dragon Balls! And if he does that, there is no way we could stop him, or bring my dad back!"

Piccolo had idly been thinking of the Dragon Balls in the back of his mind. He almost felt his heart stop when it became clear to him that was why his rampage was directed to North City. He was after _Dragon Balls_.

He felt the power shifting west now, ignoring areas of resistance even.

He was after the Dragon Balls! Goku's friend Bulma had been collecting them as well.

Goku wasn't here, Goku was dead. He wasn't a hero by any means, he didn't want to be a hero even, not to anyone. He was Piccolo, a powerful warrior and son of the Great Demon King Piccolo, he was not some damned Hero. But he also wasn't a fool. If Goku wasn't here, that meant it fell to him. He would have to stop Raditz, whether he was ready or not. He'd run out of time to prepare to beat him, it was either victory or death for them, and it was like that now.

"Gohan, follow my lead." Piccolo ordered.

Gohan smiled finally, looking at Piccolo.

"Are we going to do what I think we are?"

"Yea, we're going to stop Raditz."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Kami's eyes had been following him for some time now, he could almost feel them on his back. He felt nervous the entire time still, attempting to get his mind in order. If he went into battle as disorganized as he was, he'd be finished for sure. He had to play on his own strengths and limit Raditz's, but most important of all, he needed to keep Raditz off balance. He needed to use his arrogance and rage to handle him.

Their powers had closed in distance significantly, but even now a realistic estimate to how much of a margin remained could not be made. The one thing he did know however, was that Raditz would be stronger, he could still feel in depth to that amount, it really depended if his fighting power would change dramatically once the fight actually got underway.

Turning to face Gohan briefly, Piccolo uttered words he knew were needed.

"Keep your distance from when the fighting stars." He said to him. "Be ready to step, but only when you see an opportunity, he's much stronger than you right now and would annihilate you head on, understand?"

Gohan nodded, trying to contain his fear and replace it with the face of bravery.

"Right."

It was then that Piccolo felt the other powers starting to move. Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, Chaotzu, they were all converging now as well. Good, he was going to need any help he could get in this fight, though they were lagging seriously behind, having only launched to follow Raditz just then. He and Gohan would arrive much sooner.

West City came into view as the pair made their way there.

"Its starting." Piccolo said, noting as explosions burst from the side of the Capsule Corporation's Headquarters. He picked up his speed, pressing himself as hard as he could. He needed to go faster! He felt himself being pushed to the limits. Finally, his eyes locked onto his target.

Time seemed to freeze when he saw Raditz and the Purple-Haired woman come into view. Raditz appeared ready to kill Bulma with an energy blast. Shifting his body in mid air on his dive towards Raditz, Piccolo dropped both his feet in front of his body, guiding himself like a missile, aiming for Raditz's head. It turned out he aimed well.

The two feet collided with his face, warping flesh and shoving his head violently, before his body followed. First he went through a small parameter wall, and then crashing through into the bottom levels of a nearby skyscraper. The building then collapsed on top of Raditz himself. The earth seemed to start to rumble, as bits of debris at first started to push off the shattered remains of the building. Finally the shattered fragments of building blasted aside as Raditz walked from the wreckage, looking furious. His body was covered in small scratches and his clothes were ripped as his eyes stared hatefully at Piccolo.

"You don't learn very well, do you?"

"I might surprise you." Piccolo responded.

_I'd better surprise him._ Piccolo thought.

"You there, Bulma." Piccolo ordered. "Get the Dragon Balls and get out of here. I'll deal with him."

Bulma watched briefly, before nodding frantically, heading into the Capsule Corp building, which was still set ablaze on the upper levels.

"After I'm done with you _**Piccolo**_, I'll finish with her." Raditz snarled.

Piccolo tossed his cloak away, the weighted material smashing against the solid earth, before discarding his turban as well.

Raditz just felt his hand trembling, angrily, his closed fist looking to seek out this scum and destroy it. It was written on his facial features as well. This was his last best opportunity to collect those Dragon Balls, and this under powered green slug had just sneak-attacked him. It was a lucky shot, and nothing more. He remembered how weak this green fool was, and he'd make an example of him.

"Woman." Raditz said bluntly. "Take the Dragon Balls to somewhere safe. I will deal with this irritating bug." He ordered.

Violet looked back towards Raditz, before looking at Piccolo.

To Raditz he realized she was weighing her options. His black eyes seemed to intensify angrily. He'd _spared_ her and this was how she repaid him?

However, after several seconds, she made a run for it, from both of them.

"Now then," Raditz said, his face twisting to one of anger. "I'm going to finish you off like I should have before." His body seemed to blur into pure speed, flying directly at Piccolo with his right arm braced to intercept a counterattack, and the other preparing to strike.

Piccolo for his part, realized Raditz's attack strategy, he could see it for the first time. Despite the immense power of his attacker, he held his ground and let Raditz's fore-image pass through him. The image of the Saiyan moved past him, his real body coming in with a devastating left hook, only to find it blocked by Piccolo's arm flexing in the way just in time.

The two fighters froze where they were, Raditz's forearm against Piccolo's.

Piccolo felt a realization, he could keep up with Raditz's movements. He could follow his fore-images and after-images, and not only that, he was fast enough to block incoming attacks, and strong enough to hold on. For Piccolo a new sense of confidence had arisen in the first few moments of this fight, leading to a confident smile appearing across his face.

For Raditz, by contrast, there was a sense of underestimation. Piccolo had just blocked his attack, and worse, had gotten the first blow on him. Even now he could almost sense the power within him, and began to subtly realize though he was stronger than his adversary, the gulf between them was by no means as great as it had once been. When the smile appeared across Piccolo's face, Raditz just scowled in response.

Within another second, the two began their brutal exchange. Blows passed by Piccolo and Raditz as each moved with speeds Gohan couldn't even follow at first. Slowly the two lifted into the air, before sounds like high pitched thunder began to echo out. Blows were finally landing.

A green arm thrust towards Raditz's head, with a dodge to the side the saiyan warrior slammed his first into the Namek's ribs, and he dropped a blow on the exposed warrior's face a second later. Instead of flying back as he had before in their first fight however, Piccolo was still there, within a second the Green Warrior's elbow slammed into Raditz's chest, and his knee arched up slamming into his gut. Gasping for breath for the briefest of seconds, Raditz struck back.

When the two figures began to blur across the sky, the sounds of thunder followed them. Gohan was left watching this, before finally a particularly powerful blow was heard.

Raditz had finally managed to get the drop on Piccolo. Both of his arms came crashing down violently on Piccolo's back, sending the would-be saviour rapidly descending down towards the Capsule Corp building. The impact Piccolo's body made on the top of the flaming building made the entire structure rumble.

When he started to get up, Piccolo almost snarled. His body was now covered in scratches as well, purple blood trickled from his lip as he grunted sitting up. Looking up at the new skylight his body had made, he looked for Raditz, until he heard whimpering next to him.

Bulma stood there trembling at the sight of him, holding a pouch to her side, which he was guessing were the Dragon Balls she'd acquired.

"I told you to get out of here!" Piccolo snapped angrily before pain exploded in the side of his head. He'd not kept track of Raditz, being distracted by Goku's stupid friend, and now he would pay the price for it. His body broke through the side of the Capsule Corporation's Headquarters. Still he trailed through the air, before Raditz appeared above him, hand hands glowing with a red energy beam.

"You put up a good fight, but its time for you to die." He declared. Piccolo's eyes widened as he raised his arms in defence of himself. The blast that came out of the saiyan's hands was a direct hit. Red light and energy flowed over his body, burning away at flesh, as the final wave of pressure from it blasted his smoking body to the ground.

Piccolo lay there, his body smouldering, his arms having become bloody burnt stumps. Trying to bring himself to his feet instead he found Raditz dropping from the sky, landing another vicious kick, this one cratering his body into the earth below him. Everything hurt, still, he clenched his teeth attempting to fight off the pain. He had to find a way to overcome this monster. A hand grabbed his head, pulling him up and into the air.

"Do you need a hand?" Raditz asked with an amused grin.

Raditz for his part had started to feel energy from Piccolo, coming from somewhere. It was a feeling he could hardly describe, but he could sense it. And he could sense it focusing even. He wasn't sure how this sense worked, but it was almost an instinct.

But what could Piccolo possibly do at this point?

_Choke on this you bastard._

Piccolo thought as he finished focusing his energy, his eyes widening as he flowed power through them. Two focused beams of energy blasted from his eyes, hitting Raditz in the chest as the saiyan's eyes widened in shock to contrast Piccolo's furious ones.

_NO!_

Raditz felt his body being driven back by the focused beam, burning through his clothes and scorching his chest. It was strong enough finally that he was sent flailing back, crashing through several small buildings, each one ripping against him, tearing at the fabric of his clothes and scratching his flesh. Finally the beam died out.

He'd spent too much energy, of course Piccolo realized. He fell to one knee now, trying to gather enough of his strength again to begin the process of regeneration. Breathing became almost difficult at this point, but his body slowly started the process of marshaling his body's potential to rebuild lost limbs and repair damaged flesh and bones. When his eyes traced up however, he could see the rage filled Raditz blasting towards him.

"**I'll kill you!"**

With a violent knee he continued his assault, only to find Piccolo's knee raised to block it. Raditz took advantage of his still existing arms, punching Piccolo with a haymaker sending him skidding across the dirt and grass outside the Capsule Corp building. Piccolo's body stopped its brutal grind against the ground a moment later.

"How did you think you were going to beat me with no arms? You are weaker than I am, wounded, and now you are dead."

He stopped however, realizing something.

_If I kill him, I kill the Dragon Balls._

He none the less gathered the energy to his palm. There had to be a way around that, or perhaps the _Catalyst_ had lied to him.

It was then that he felt something behind him.

Raditz turned his head, seeing the brat. His nephew who'd badly damaged his chest nearly a year earlier.

"You?" Raditz asked, looking mildly disgusting. "It was Gohan, wasn't it? You look mad. Don't tell me you intend to challenge me. I'm much stronger than the last time we met." He mocked.

"Leave Mr. Piccolo alone!"

Raditz felt that strange energy again, he could barely quantify it. He wished in that moment he had his scouter, so he could fully understand what he was feeling, but it was the same feeling he got before Piccolo had blasted him with his eye beams. He could almost understand and feel the energies of the creatures around him.

"**MASENKO!"**

The boys arms clasped together, before thrusting towards his uncle. Raditz's smirk disappeared when he fully grasped what was being thrown at him. At the last moment his hands raised to block the blast, the golden blast wave hitting his palms in a violent exchange of energy. He was barely able to hold the blast bolt back, feeling as if it would overwhelm him.

"No. Not like this." Raditz muttered through grit teeth before he started to form his own blast under the wave. Two red bolts finally managed to form, before the wave disappeared and shattered. He needed to breathe but ignored that need for the moment.

"Kid, you are too much trouble." He snarled, before unleashing the attacks. Gohan saw the two red bolts flying towards him and just stared for a moment, at least dodging to the side as they exploded behind him.

Raditz was already upon him once he regained his footing, swinging his huge leg in a violent kick which caught Gohan in the shoulder, sending the boy flipping through the air and slamming into a building.

"Pathetic." Raditz spat.

It was then he heard two voices shout something.

"**Kamehameha!"**

Looking up he saw two blue bolts blasting towards him. They collided directly with Raditz, blasting a hole in the ground around him, forming a crater and exploding into the street nearby, causing the rode to be torn apart.

In the heart of the explosion however, Raditz could be heard chuckling.

"You are even weaker than that boy." He said with his arms crossed. He looked savaged, blood trickling from his mouth, his clothes annihilated almost, his body covered in scrapes and cuts, but he was still there. His power had diminished some, but nothing radical.

Krillen and Yamcha immediately looked nervous. His power had grown significantly since his battle with Goku and Piccolo. They'd felt the clash between he and Piccolo and knew what they were getting into.

Tien was hovering nearby.

"He can't stop all of us at once."

"Can't I?" Raditz responded arrogantly. "Please. Don't make me laugh. The four of you would barely be able to stop that Green Fool back there. You don't stand a chance against me. But I encourage you to try. Entertain me!"

The wind gently blew over where Piccolo now lay. Gohan landed next to him just as the other four fighters went flying towards Raditz. A whirlwind of blows now flowed around him as he dodged, blocked and fought Tien, Yamcha, Chaotzu, and Krillen all at once.

"Mr. Piccolo are you going to be alright?"

Piccolo didn't respond.

"Please Mr. Piccolo, you've gotta get up, we need you." Gohan further urged. When Piccolo's eyes slowly opened, the once evil half of Kami looked at the desperately worried Gohan before giving a half smile, hearing the others fighting in the background.

Piccolo managed to sit up, even with a groan, before standing on his feet, looking up to the struggle which had now ascended into the air.

Raditz dodged and blocked every attack incoming, a furious assault by the four fighters who would have all been equal with him a year ago. Clearly, Raditz's near death experience had greatly improved his power. The only one there who could stop him now was Piccolo, and he knew it.

"Raditz! We aren't done yet!" Piccolo declared.

Raditz eyes traced to Piccolo as he blocked a flurry of blows from Tien. With a smirk he kicked the three eyed warrior in the side of the head, sending him flying down towards the city. Turning, he began unleashing his wrath on the others. Punching Yamcha so hard in the stomach the warrior just fell from the sky, and kneeing Krillen, sending him flying into the dome of a nearby building, breaking through both sides.

He only had to stare at Chaotzu for a moment, before the pale fighting flew after his three eyed friend.

Perhaps now he'd finally get the respect he deserved from Nappa and Vegeta. He'd survived a year on this mud ball, collected the Dragon Balls, his power must have doubled. He was starting to sense powers even without a scouter. He was a true Saiyan warrior, and the only threat on this planet was about to be finally soundly defeated and violently expunged.

He crossed his arms arrogantly as he stared down at the fighter, his smile growing by the second, imagining his status and glory.

"Oh? And what business is that? More eye beams? You can't **hand**le this fight anymore. Perhaps if some of these other fighters weren't so pathetic just now, you'd have stood a chance. But what exactly are you going to do?" He chuckled.

Two new arms tore out from the stubs on Piccolo's arms.

Raditz didn't register this for several moments as continued to chuckle, before raising one eyebrow inquisitively, while the rest of his face slowly warped to one of disbelief.

"No. No that's not possible." He said quietly to himself, before an aura seemed to glow around Piccolo's body, the earth began to rumble as finally Piccolo began to concentrate his energy, his ki, his body brimmed with power.

_Kami_.

Kami must have been helping him, Piccolo realized.

_He cannot be allowed to have the Dragon Balls._

That was all he heard in his mind, before feeling pure strength flowing through his veins. With a blur of speed Piccolo appeared below Raditz, smashing his elbow into his stomach. The shocked Saiyan heaved with pain, still in disbelief that Piccolo had regrown his arms before him, taking back his position, two golden energy bolts began forming in Piccolo's hands, wrapped in electricity as well.

"Go to Hell, Raditz."

"**Explosive Demon Wave!**"

The two bolts came together, before the massive, traumatic attack blasted into him. It was the same one Piccolo had attacked him with the day they'd met. Where as before it had near no effect, now it overwhelmed him.

Golden energy burned across his body as he found himself caught in the beam. The remains of his clothes began burning away, as his flesh waxed and waned, nearly causing his own permanent demise.

"RAHHHH!"

The pain was overwhelming, before he felt himself being carried violently away by this attack.

"NO!... **NO!**"

Were the last words uttered by Raditz, before it carried him past the city, past the west mountain range, and crashing into a small lake now a village, causing the lake to separate for him on impact, before the waters came rushing back in, huge waves hitting the normally peaceful shoreline. When the water came rushing back in, Raditz's power was so depleted he could barely swim for his life, barely managing to reach the shoreline.

A trembling hand pulled him ahead for a moment once he was on the sandy ground. His entire frame hurt, his body ached and stung and burned. Within a second, his face hit the sand before passing out as the waves of water splashed against his legs from the now calming lake.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**West City:**_

Piccolo hovered there, his body heaving from the herculean effort he'd just exerted. His legs fumbled in the air helplessly. He'd spent so much energy he could no longer fly. He fell to earth, landing on his feet with a crash.

Falling to one knee he just breathed in and out.

"Mr. Piccolo! You did it!" Gohan said brightly.

"No, I didn't." He said, looking up with a annoyed, exhausted look. "He's alive."

There was a woman watching the scene, her blue eyes wide with terror at what she'd just witnesses. It was called siding with the wrong team, and Violet knew all too well what that could mean.

Piccolo finally managed to get to his feet.

"You'll give up the Dragon Balls. **Now.**"

Without a word, the five Dragon Balls in their satchel fell to the ground, before she turned to begin sprinting away as fast as she could.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N:_

_Hey, hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. After this battle I figured I'd let people know what kind of Power Levels people have._

_**Bulma: 4**_

_**Colonel Violet: 40**_

_**Chaotzu: 950**_

_**Gohan: 1200**_

_**Yamcha: 1300**_

_**Tien: 1350**_

_**Krillen: 1355**_

_**Gohan when Angry: 2200**_

_**Piccolo: 2600 (though he idles around 1500)**_

_**Raditz: 2900**_

_**Piccolo's Explosive Demon Wave: 3100**_

_Its not all about the Power Levels, its really about the story and characters. However I figured I'd let everyone know what was going on. With Vegeta and Nappa around soon they'll be able to talk about this stuff openly._


	5. Chapter 5: Breakdown

**Dragonball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act I:**

**Chapter 5: Breakdown**

When the world came alive once again for Raditz, it awakened with a flash of bright light. Instinctively he raised his hand to intercept the offending light, only to realize his arms were bandaged heavily. He felt something soft underneath his back. Carefully he traced his face, feeling yet another few bandages over his skin. His eyes shifted finally, looking about the room as he took in where he was.

It was a simple room, a closet, clearly a bed, plain walls save for a few pictures, and a few other basic furnishings. It was a human dwelling, but why was he here?

Then he remembered.

"_**Explosive Demon Wave!"**_

The pain had been excruciating. He'd felt the power that Piccolo had brought with him in those last moments, he'd surpassed his own power and he knew it. But he was a saiyan, and every battle, every struggle, only would increase his power in the long term. However, if the green man had managed to match his new strength within a year, even from the much inferior position he'd been in before, he knew he'd have to find out how. It was madness that he was forced off, defeated yet again, by the same adversary, especially when he'd over-matched him both times.

_The Dragon Balls!_

How much time had passed? Where was he beyond the confines of this room?

It was then that the door slowly opened. A small girl's frame stepped through the door, her simple dress and black pig tails were the most noticeable thing about her. The child walked over cautiously, before smiling.

"Yer awake!" She said enthusiastically. "Dad! Dad the man from the lake is awake!" She called.

Raditz started trying to sit up, before pain exploded in his ribs. Damn, that damned Green Bastard had crippled him up badly. He sat back again with a frustrated groan before the man of the house walked in. He was clearly used to living in the outskirts of human colonization, given his thick beard, substantial muscles and overall rugged look.

"Thank you very much Appella, now go to your mother."

"Okay!" She said, rushing past her father before he approached Raditz.

"You nearly drowned in that lake," He said to the Saiyan warrior.

Raditz didn't respond at first. Even in this weakened state he could easily kill this human pest. However, that served little purpose for the moment. This human was clearly attempting to nurse him back to health, the fool. He had no idea that he and his entire family would be annihilated due to their foolishness. His stare continued to look through the man.

"Yes. I must have." Raditz responded.

"Well, we here in the village fished you out. Not much around here, and we don't have much, but we'll get you well enough before we send you on your way." He told Raditz.

There was a nod from the Saiyan in response.

"Of course."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It felt good to finally have a bed, instead of patches of rocks hard ground. The hotel had been cheap enough. Violet just enjoyed the feeling of freedom she'd earned. Working and living with that alien had been too stressful, every moment worried his fickle mood would shift and he'd kill her. She wasn't even completely sure why he'd spared her so long. If she wasn't sure she'd have been killed by him if she tried to escape, she'd have made off with the Dragon Balls themselves.

Still, she could put all this behind her now. She was at last able to relax and put her feet up. Her weapons were ruined, but she could get more, she just needed to take out a job or two and she'd have everything she needed. Surprisingly, before all this she'd started to get tired of the cycle of boom and bust, being subservient to a giant brutal alien intent on killing everyone and selling the planet, after obtaining Eternal Life, however, was much worse. It was amazing how you could come about to appreciate what you once had.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The exhausted Violet ignored it, until she heard the knock again.

"Who is it?"

She heard muffled behind the door. "That sound like her?"

"Sure does."

"Shit." Violet muttered.

Within seconds gunfire tore through the door, rippling through the bed and bursting through the walls. The door fell forward just from the fire which had been pumped through it as four men walked in.

"Confirm the target is dead. That way we can get our reward for her head."

"She should've showed up on time with that Dragon Ball."

Violet for her part, had ducked under the fire, under a nearby table. The room was still dark. She saw her attackers and her blue eyes narrowed on them like a terrible weapon in and of themselves. These men were dead.

Flanking them, one turned to check the bathroom. As he did, she carefully moved up behind him, slinking through the shadows. She needed his gun.

Moving up from behind she grabbed him by his jaw and top of his mouth, so he would make as little noise as possible. The sound of the neck popping out of place was all that was heard. Even that was quiet before she dropped his frame quietly to the side. Pulling up his automatic sub-machine gun, Violet prepared herself. She was still in her underwear right now, it frustrated her to no end that she'd be fighting like this. She was a professional after all.

"Hey Tomat, you there man?" One of them asked. "Tom?"

Just as the next one rounded the corner, the violent crack of the rounds leaving the barrel of her gun was heard a half dozen times. She traced the spray up the centre of his body, the first round ripping through him at the groin, and the last one at the neck. He only gurgled briefly as blood stained through his clothes and messily dripped to the floor. His entire frame dropped as the blood began to pool.

"Shit! That's her!"

Bang.

Another shot from her gun eliminated the source of the sound as she fired it through the drywall, based off the cry of terror that followed, she knew the other man had been right next to him. She began firing rounds into the wall near where the other had been.

"Oh by Kami! I give up! Please!"

His gun slid across the floor in front of her as he came into view, looking panicked.

She could see the pistol hidden in his sleeve and knew fell well he was just trying to lull her into a false security.

"I give up."

"No loose ends. Sorry."

Bang.

Before his arm could even reflex she'd shot him in the chest. He fell back heaving desperately for air as the blood began pooling on his insides, the round hadn't come out the other side. Violet started to pack her things.

"Thanks for not getting any blood on my bag." She said simply, half ignoring the dying man before getting dressed.

Unceremoniously, before she left, she stomped his neck in, it was rather grizzly. She heard the police sirens outside and knew she had to be gone quickly.

It was then she started to realize she wasn't even going to get another good night's sleep.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It'd been humiliating.

"What chance we do have against these Saiyans if we could barely touch Raditz." Yamcha finally said, looking down, as if he was a picture of despondency.

"I've been telling you guys that for months." Yajirobe said simply.

Tien didn't want to hear this anymore, all the negative talk since the fight outside the Capsule Corporation. He'd been enraged, training even harder since it'd happened but he knew it was a problem of time. They only had a few weeks left until the Saiyans arrived according to Kami. He'd given it all, he really had. He was stronger than he'd ever felt, and he knew for a fact he was stronger than Raditz had been when he first arrived on Earth. He couldn't even understand how Raditz had improved so much in such a short time, was he training as well? That had to be it.

As the minutes ticked by the negative conversation taking place on the lookout hadn't helped his mood. He was still training, he was still improving.

"Look guys, we don't have a choice in all this." Krillen pointed out. "This isn't a fight we get to pick, we have to, and we have to win, or the entire world is doomed."

The monk Krillen knew all too well what it was to be made a martyr, having fought _King Piccolo's _minion and falling to him. It was terrible, it was violent, and he'd never want to repeat it. But what would have happened if King Piccolo and his minions had won? The world would have been cast into darkness, it had to happen.

Krillen was particularly disappointed that Yamcha was descending into negativity, because he knew better.

"But look what he did to us down there! I thought I was so much stronger but then bam, he-"

"Shut up." Tien finally cut in, ceasing his training.

"Don't you all get it? We've got to fight, there isn't an option. They'll kill everyone if we can't stop them. I for one would give my life to save our home."

Yamcha stood up. He didn't want to give his life at all. He wanted to get through this alive, however he nodded to his friend Tien.

"Your right Tien. Its just. I have a lot to live for, like, Bulma."

"And don't you think Bulma would be dead if we lost anyway?" Krillen cut in.

Yamcha just looked away.

"Yea, yea I guess your right. I just thought we'd improved so much and we were ready. I just think we got a rude awakening." Yamcha admitted.

"Which is why we've gotta give this everything we've got." Krillen said. "If we hold back anything, we're finished."

"Let's just hope Goku can come through with his training from King Kai's." Yajirobe added.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Gohan was exhausted, they'd been training for days now, ever since Raditz was defeated. Piccolo's confidence had gone up as well, his entire being seemed to exhibit this confidence. After all, he'd managed to defeat Raditz, overpowering the Saiyan warrior. Still, Gohan knew that he needed to improve to catch up to Piccolo.

As the two sparred again, Piccolo pushed him yet further on.

"Gohan, you have to keep up!" Piccolo demanded.

"Right!"

Another flurry of vicious punches came from the young boy, before he finally managed to land a well placed kick on Piccolo's head, sending the green demon back, but with a smile.

Gohan knew it was soon, the saiyans would be there soon and he had to be ready. He'd not been prepared the last time, but this time he would be.

He still missed his mom, Chi Chi, and his father, Goku, but knew that he'd get to see them soon. After this was all over he could finally go back to trying to be a normal boy, and saving his adventures for weekends. He wondered just how life would be different though, different than it was. He hoped he'd made his father proud.

Piccolo was almost like a second father to him now in many respects, and he also hoped he'd make Piccolo proud.

With that thought however, Piccolo slapped him down again, this time moving his first to his head once he was down, but not striking.

"Gohan pay attention!" Piccolo ordered. "Now, again."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Three Weeks Later:**_

Raditz was finally mobile, his body healed enough to move about under its own power. He was still a bit worse for wear but thankfully he'd not been as badly injured as he'd been in his first battle. The severity of his wounds was overall lower, however he felt stiff.

He'd been provided clothes, donated to him by the villagers, something yet more strange. Just a simple pair of their jeans and a buttoned shirt.

The kindness of the humans to him was... uncomfortable, they'd shared their meals with him without much expected in return. They never asked him for anything beyond that he get better. Worse yet, they provided him with as much care as they could, and he knew full well they'd even portioned their meals to attempt to feed him. It was so... _weak_. It was almost pitiable, what was he thinking? It was pitiable. But it was a disgusting display of his own that worried him.

Not two hours ago there had been an accident, a logging incident with one of the villagers, everyone including Spade, the father of the house which Raditz was housed, had run off to try and help the man. Spade himself asked if Raditz would come.

And here he was 'stretching' his muscles, by picking up the tree off the injured man. His leg looked badly broken, but salvageable.

The townsfolk were shocked when they saw the display of strength. Several ran. It only figured, their weakness was so glaring obvious they'd never seen something as simple as lifting a 100 foot high tree with one's bare hands before. He tossed the log aside before staring at Spade, who was one of the few who hadn't run. The man's daughter was clutching his leg as she looked towards Raditz as well.

"Thank you," Spade said, looking slightly nervous.

Raditz just flinched with a sense of disdain.

"..." Was the response from the Saiyan.

He had decided to spare these people, for now. When Vegeta and Nappa got here it wouldn't matter all the same. He'd kill all of these people once they got here, and Violet, and anyone else who had to die. He felt his hand ball into a fist briefly before he began to hover.

Spade just swallowed nervously.

"Thank you, for saving him."

"You won't thank me soon." Raditz said, before blasting in the air.

Spade for his part had never even asked the stranger for his name, because they would help anyone who came to their village, it was the right thing to do after all.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Master Roshi looked at the seven pulsing Dragon Balls, his old frame holding his cane as he looked at them. Bulma had been very shaken up about what happened at Capsule Corp, but everyone was thankful Doctor Briefs and his wife Mrs. Briefs were alright. She was here now however, along with Oolong and Puar.

It was then that he began hearing something, as if from the distance. It sounded like Goku,.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Raditz stopped in mid air, looking down at West City, near the Capsule Corporation Building. Human machines were in the process of repairing it frantically. The Dragon Radar had been left with Violet, so the first thing he knew he needed to do was find her. The next thing he needed to do was get back on the track of getting those Dragon Balls. Vegeta and Nappa would arrive soon and he needed something to show for his year long run on this planet. He didn't even want to mention he'd been humiliated... _twice_.

Vegeta would probably dispose of him on the spot. However, he wondered just where the hell the woman was? Idly, he heard human sirens in the background, and looked down at flashing lights at the base of a building. Something peaked his interest, including a familiar presence.

Zipping towards the area, he stopped in mid air, looking down.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Two dead bodies lay near Violet, one set with their brains leaking out, another with his body torn open by bullets. The police had cornered them.

It was a simple damn plan, her first time back in action since the Dragon Ball hunt. But, it looked like it was a matter of wrong place wrong time. With all the charges they'd be able to stick her with, she may as well have gotten killed in the shoot out, rather than risking arrest. She had too many enemies on the inside of the jails as well.

"Surrender! Come out now and you'll get a fair trial!"

Fair? She'd only come out if she got a biased trial, in her favour.

With a cold look about her, she turned, placing her pistol on the edge of the teller's counter she was hiding behind, firing two rounds. The immediate response from the police was overwhelming. Automatic weapons fire riddle the bank's service counter. Rounds punctured the wooden counter easily even as Violet took cover. A round grazed her shoulder, and another made a direct hit. Her leg exploded with pain, she looked down as her head shifted back in agony. She felt the wound, hissing as she did, no vital arteries damaged.

She prepared herself, propping her back against another counter, attempting to get a better position to fire from. This was likely her last chance to make a dent in the force out there. There must have been 50 cops out there, including SWAT.

She noticed a gas container being fired at the front entrance.

However, from the loudspeaker she heard.

"Hey, who the hell are you?"

Then there was a massive series of blasts. The first one was accompanied by cries of fear. Carefully she popped her head over the counter as weapons fire rattled out, followed by more explosions. The gas from the canister was blocking her view.

It was her time to go. She looked back at the vault they'd broken into, then down to her leg. Shit, no time to get any money out of the vault. Hobbling she tried to make a break for the exit, just as the weapons fire was dying down. When she hit the cloud she started to cough, the tear gas making itself known to her. Her eyes burned as well before she managed to hobble to the side of the smoke cloud. Outside looked like a World War. Police bodies lay scattered, some missing limbs even, their cars burning wrecks as well. She just started to breathe in fresh air, attempting to regain herself before more police arrived. Then there was a familiar voice.

"Hello, Woman." She looked up, way up, into the air. Hovering there was none other than Raditz.

"Raditz?"

He landed in front of her, appraising her briefly, noting her wounds, before looking up at her.

"Where are my Dragon Balls?"

Of course that was why he was there. For a moment she'd deluded herself _almost_ that he'd come back to collect her. They'd made a fairly reasonable team, he was the brawn and she was the brains. Though he neglected her good plans most of the time, and just muscled his way through everything.

"King Piccolo took them."

Raditz just intensified his glare further. He approached her briefly, looking down at her.

"You gave him the Dragon Balls?" He asked, her voice irritated and rough.

"I like to think I used them as a distraction to make a cunning escape." Was the response.

"Where is the Radar?" Raditz asked.

"Broken."

Raditz felt the urge to kill, an urge that clearly wasn't satiated by the Police's deaths. Violet didn't flinch when his form changed to one of very acute anger. His whole body looked tense and his features looked gripped with anger.

"I'm not lying, Raditz." She said, looking away with a bored look.

Raditz started to hover, just as more sirens were heard.

Violet looked in the direction of the sound, and then realized Raditz was leaving, _without_ her.

"Hey!" Her voice sounded for the first time, mildly nervous. "You aren't going to leave me behind. Get down here and pick me up." She ordered coldly.

Raditz blinked, noting the authority in her voice. It was strange, but this woman was as ruthless, cunning, and brutal as almost any Saiyan he'd met, even before the destruction of planet Vegeta. One reason he'd spared her, despite her attitude, had to be that. The sirens implied human law enforcement. Given the state of her wound, and her likely crimes, leaving her behind would mean certain death.

But so what?

She couldn't help him find anymore Dragon Balls, she was of no use to him. What would they do exactly? She had extremely limited fighting potential as well. Being strong for a human meant being a completely useless weakling.

He noted her look nervously in distance at the coming law enforcement officers again, this time checking the rounds in her primitive weapons.

Sneering angrily with himself, Raditz landed next to Violet, grabbing her roughly, before taking off.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The seven Dragon Balls Gathered, pulsing with power.

The Eternal Dragon rose towards the sky above Roshi's Island.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The skies turned black.

Piccolo looked around briefly, Gohan at his side.

"Mr. Piccolo, what's happening? This storm sure came on quickly."

"Its no storm Gohan. They've summoned the Dragon, which means two things. The Saiyans will be here soon, and Goku is being wished back to life."

Gohan's smile opened up at the thought of his father coming back, but then frowned at the realization that the saiyans would be coming as well.

"Be ready." Piccolo said, looking ahead as his eyes steeled.

This was it, all their training was to be put to the ultimate test soon. Raditz, and two other Saiyans.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Tien, Krillen, Chaotzu,Yajirobe and Yamcha stood next to Popo and Kami. They could all see the dragon's rise.

"The saiyans will be here tomorrow. Be prepared." Kami told them. "Your training here is done."

The fighters nodded, taking off in their different directions. One day until the Apocalypse.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Raditz for his part looked at the black sky as lightning bolted about. He was confused by the freak weather change as he stood on the side of the mountain he'd come to rest on. Violet looked up at the sky, looking nervous.

"What is it?"

"I've heard rumour when the sky turns black, the whole world round... it means the Eternal Dragon Shenron has been summoned."

Raditz froze, turning towards her.

"What?! No! They can't have summoned the Dragon!"

"I just said its rumoured." Violet said, raising her hands defensively.

Raditz looked towards the sky as it began to clear, going from instant night and storms to day, with the bright sun showing through.

Shit. He would bet his life that meant they'd summoned the Dragon.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Two pods came into the earth's orbit before hitting the atmosphere, burning brightly as they entered the atmosphere. Descending eventually into East City they slamming through a massive office building, causing the entire structure to come crashing down. Fire and smoke billowed from the ruined building as the two pods slammed into the street, causing two huge craters.

Crowds gathered and peered in, watching as two figures slowly emerged.

Vegeta stretched slightly after the long journey, a smirk written across his face.

"So this is Earth, what an ugly piece of rock and mud it is."

"Yea, look at all these ugly weak maggots lookin' at us." Nappa said, referring to the crowd gawking at the sight of the two aliens.

Vegeta just continued to smirk cunningly.

"I think its time we sent a message. Nappa, why don't you choose the attack?"

Nappa just started to chuckle, gathering energy into his hand, before releasing it in the form of an exploding wave. The wave erupted all around him, so much power it turned everything white. And in the blink of an eye, over 75% of East City and its inhabitants were levelled.

When the light dimmed, and the shock-waves stopped, all that remained were Nappa, Vegeta, and their Space Pods.

Vegeta felt irritated within seconds. This idiot had just levelled the entire city, when there could have been a Dragon Ball in it!

"Nappa, do you remember when we discussed the Dragon Balls?" Vegeta asked, looking irritating.

"Yea of course! Those are gonna let us wish for Eternal Life!"

"Yes Nappa." Vegeta answered with annoyance. "And how will we do that if you just blew up a city with a Dragon Ball in it?"

Nappa stopped smiling, realizing his error.

"S-sorry Vegeta, I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly its my fault, I told you to do the thinking for once and look what it got us. There is no going back now however, what's done is done. Now then, let's start looking at the powers on this planet."

Nappa chuckled. "Let's see if that weakling Raditz is still alive."

Nappa blinked as he continued scanning.

"No way. There are more than a half dozen powers on this planet over a thousand, and two bigger ones, both around 3500." Nappa read out loud.

Vegeta looked at the scouter. "Well, well, it would seem there may be an excuse for that miserable rat Raditz after all, if he's alive. Now then, let's trail one of those Power Levels of 3,500. We need our warmup." Vegeta said with sarcasm.

3,500 was nothing.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: The next chapter is probably the most important of the First Act. I hope everyone is enjoying so far._


	6. Chapter 6: Allegiance

**Dragonball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act I:**

**Chapter 6: Allegiance**

It was much different than a scouter. On a scouter it was just a number. In many ways that was terrifying as well, but this was something completely different. Raditz could _feel_ both Vegeta and Nappa's power levels, and it was astounding. He sent almost a tremor through his body, especially Vegeta.

The shock-waves of power from Nappa destroying the human city in the distance had been fantastic, he'd not seen anything like that since Antios, when Nappa blasted those bug men into atoms with that attack.

They would come to take him back into the fold, he was sure of it. Especially when Vegeta saw his new strength.

"You should consider leaving this place, now," Raditz said.

"The side of the mountain, with this leg? Why don't you just fly us out of here?"

"My comrades have arrived. I sincerely doubt you'll live long regardless. You are going to kill everyone on earth aren't you?" Violet pointed out bluntly. "I suspect that includes me, whether I am on the side of the mountain or the bottom of it."

Raditz felt irritated, especially over the fact she wasn't listening to him. Though he really hated the fact she was right.

"Why do you care exactly anyway?"

"I've been trying to figure that out for days," Raditz informed her bluntly, not sounding impressed, his voice mixed with annoyance.

Violet started to smirk. She'd been dealing with men her entire lives, especially ego driven muscle bound idiots like Raditz. It was very convenient for her more than anything that she'd ran into Raditz now. He'd been her ticket out of West City, and as far as she was concerned, he was her ticket out of a genocide as well.

"Oh I get it now. The genocidal maniac who sells planets claims he doesn't get why he's sparring someone? You are terrible at concealing your feelings," Violet said, sounding bored and disinterested almost as she spoke.

Really, it was useful that the idiot seemed to care. She knew full well she'd manipulated him several times, including saving her from the police.

Raditz's eyes went wide with surprise. She'd been more combative than ever since he'd picked her up from that 'bank' in West City. Worse yet, he'd just allowed her to be combative. If he were smart he'd have beaten that temperament out of her by now. But given she had _no_ value, why would he beat her when he should just kill her?

And now she was making claims that he held some kind of hidden feelings for her.

"Don't press me woman," Raditz warned.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Violet dared.

This planet _was_ dangerous. Kakarot had been sucked into this world, and now sought only to protect it. Perhaps... perhaps this world used some kind of strange talent from its human occupants to lure foreign, more powerful beings to its defence. Maybe that was why Spade helped him, or perhaps why this woman was driving him into insanity?

He stared at her, convincing himself almost for a moment, that Violet had used special powers on him, at the behest of planet Earth itself, to try and manipulate him to save itself.

It was at that point Raditz started to think he was losing his mind. She'd been a fascinating creature from the moment he saw her execute half the people on that bus to get the Dragon Ball, and kill her own ally to gain more for herself. She was cunning and brutal, everything a saiyan aspired to be in many senses, it was strange to see a human emulate these traits. The fact she didn't hurt to look at as well, obviously helped.

"This is the last time I'll warn you woman. Get out of here before my comrades arrive, and you just might live."

Before Violet could respond.

"**Making deals with the locals are we Raditz?"**

Vegeta's voice somehow silenced everything. Raditz, before he responded verbally, knelt down on one knee.

"Prince Vegeta." He started, before looking up at Vegeta. "I-"

"Was wasting your time talking to this Earthling? Tell me Raditz, what have you accomplished in the last year?" Vegeta asked harshly.

He, of course, read Raditz's power level, but that was no excuse for the fact this planet was still brimming with humans. There was also no evidence so far that he had the Dragon Balls. Just what the hell had he been doing?

"I was trying to gather the Dragon Balls, Prince Vegeta."

"Oh? And how many have you gathered."

Raditz felt himself shrinking before Vegeta's scrutiny.

"I. Well. Prince Vegeta, I had almost all of the seven balls."

"**Had?**" Vegeta's voice was dangerous, and his features were looking less than impressed.

"Well, yes. You see my Prince I lost them when I was ambushed by the defenders of the planet."

"And how many of them did you kill for this indiscretion against our agenda?"

Raditz normally would have said a dozen, were this any other world. He'd never been stopped from doing his mission without taking a bloody toll of his enemy. What did he have to show for it? He maimed a green man who healed himself.

"None. Prince Vegeta."

"Well if you have failed at these things, at least you have eradicated most of them humans then?" Vegeta already knew the answer.

Nappa was starting to chuckle in the background as he smirked down at Raditz, implying he knew full well what kind of treatment Raditz was about to receive.

"I've killed tens of thousands of them Prince Vegeta."

"Oh? I was under the impression there were a few billion of them. Well good job Raditz, those thousands will surely make a dent."

"So let's begin to appraise your performance over the last year. You've been defeated, multiple times, by weaklings. You've failed to gather _my_ Dragon Balls, and you've failed to eradicate the humans, and I caught you just now trying to save one of them. Tell me Raditz one thing you've done other than increase your **pathetic** power level?"

Raditz was left at a loss of words over his Prince's scathing appraisal. He knew full well he'd utterly failed, and expected the worst. Before he'd just expected a beating, now he was expecting an execution.

"He's done nothing but serve you the entire time," Violet cut in. "He wouldn't even use the Dragon Balls for his own gain until you arrived." She added.

"Who is this _woman_ to speak with me?"

"I've been assisting Raditz gather the Dragon Balls, Sir," Violet started to explain. Raditz turned to her, his eyes clearly from the expression on his face, telling her not to say another word.

"Oh? So you are equally responsible for this failure then? Or tell me Raditz, is it all this human's fault?" Vegeta mocked.

"Its not her fault, Prince Vegeta," Raditz immediately spoke up.

"I disagree. Raditz, kill the woman."

Raditz felt himself freeze in that moment, his eyes looking at Vegeta and Nappa. Kill her? He felt his arms grow almost weak before he turned to her for a moment. There she was, propped against a rock, her leg bandaged from where she'd been shot by the primitive weapons on this world. She seemed... resigned, before she smirked at Raditz.

"You always told me you'd get around to killing me eventually," she reminded Raditz.

She could see now her plans to survive by being on Raditz's good side were hardly going to succeed. Even her survival instincts were not fooled by her normal optimistic view on how to get out of a situation. There was really no reason for him to die along with her, given he'd tried to avoid this outcome all together. It was almost heroic of him.

Raditz powered the energy blast, forming it in his hand, slowly pushing his hand out and preparing to fire. His face was stressed, unable to hide all his anxiety and distress over being forced to do this.

Vegeta watched with the ice cold eyes he'd been given from years of serving with Frieza. Raditz was troubled, it was clear to Vegeta that Raditz had developed feelings for this human.

"Nappa." Vegeta said, turning and smirking to him.

"Yea, Vegeta?"

Vegeta just nodded to him, giving his elder saiyan a message without words. It was clear what he wanted done. Nappa started to chuckle, nodding back.

"Well Raditz?" Vegeta barked.

Raditz turned about, facing towards his master.

"I don't see the point in killing this one," he finally said, almost defiantly.

"Are you disobeying my orders, Raditz?" Vegeta asked, his eyes showing pure rage.

He could see how weak Raditz was becoming. A few thousand humans? So what? They'd all killed billions, tens of billions. This world was making him soft. He couldn't function like this, would he get all sentimental the next time he was asked to level a city? Oh please, don't make me level the schools, I don't like to massacre children? Or don't make me blow up the hospital?

Vegeta's disgust was so apparent that Raditz couldn't find the words to answer.

Colonel Violet's heart was racing now as she saw the big one looking at her, smiling with sinister intent. That was the same kind of look Raditz gave before he killed someone.

And with that thought, there was a massive blast next to wear she was resting against the rocks. An avalanche from above slid down, crashing down the mountainside.

Raditz was knocked free from the blast by the wave which followed it. Hovering in the air he turned to the smouldering rocks and sliding mountainside. He froze in horror, slowly realizing what just happened. His eyes never left where Violet should be, now all that was there was rocks as the mountain slide finally stopped. He felt paralysed. He couldn't speak.

"Failure will not be tolerated Raditz." Vegeta said, his smirk returning to his features. "Neither will weakness."

The cancer had been cut out, and Raditz reminded of his place, as far as Vegeta was concerned.

"Get yourself in order, and meet us to finish off these humans which have given you _so_ much trouble. Maybe you'll be able to _redeem_ yourself."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

A hooded figure stood near a pool of transparent energy in a dark room or space, another two hooded figures across from him as the tallest and most 'familiar' of the three, the one with the greenest skin, scowled angrily.

"Vegeta wasn't supposed to do that."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

With that, Vegeta felt his own power flowing towards rapid flight.

"Let's go crush the two strongest fools first Nappa." Vegeta said to Nappa.

"With pleasure."

With that the pair took off, leaving Raditz behind.

As they rocketed into the distance, Raditz immediately flew towards the shattered mountainside, pulling up rubble, tossing huge boulders aside and scattering fragmented rock with his energy, attempting to dig deeper to find where the tiny power had once been, it was taking too long. It was almost a half hour before he started to make real progress.

Light broke through through the darkness for the lone human inside the broken mountainside. Her lungs were filling with blood, each breathe was becoming more and more difficult, more and more ragged. Her bullet wound in her leg was the least of her concerns, because now both her legs were broken, as was her right arm. She felt hot blood trickling down from her forehead and mouth, as well as hotly running down her sides.

She was a bloody ruin. They'd not even been courteous enough to make it quick.

Her eyes noted the figure that finally pulled the last boulder away.

He just stood there, looking at her. His pride was too much that he couldn't kneel at her side. She weakly smiled, he'd gone through all the trouble of liberating her from the avalanche, but wouldn't go through the trouble of being near her side, which she could see he was fighting with himself to do.

"I'm... dead, Raditz." She managed, her voice sounding thick with blood.

"You aren't dead yet." Raditz told her, sounding irritated, before finally kneeling next to the broken body. "I'm sure this is nothing that can't be fixed."

He didn't mention the broken bones, or the fragments of rock now sticking out of her. She was right, she was dead, and he knew she was too, but he just couldn't say it yet.

Weakly, her only arm remaining unbroken, her left arm, moved out, grasping his hand for a moment.

"I didn't think dying would be this painful," she admitted, sounding irritated by that fact.

Raditz looked at the hand quietly, before looking up at her. He knew all too well how painful death could be. He'd killed so many, in so many different ways, slowly or quickly. He couldn't even remember how he killed all of them. He'd massacred cities, planets, parents, children, it didn't matter. And it still didn't matter, even now. He didn't care about any of them or their foolish lives.

It was this one that stuck, this one was the one he'd not wanted to see. He'd even fought off his pride to try and save her.

"Raditz."

He didn't respond.

.

"I've killed a lot of people. Hundreds of people," she said weakly. "I've killed people who thought they were my friends. I've used everyone, _everyone_ to get more. You were my ticket to staying alive. I was... going to make it. Survive."

She smiled bitterly.

"A lot of good that did," she said, before a cough full of blood came up. "..."

Raditz's face was was almost void of emotion as he watched the woman dying, making her final words to him. It wasn't because he was void of emotion, his insides felt cold, as if he couldn't quite keep something contained.

"You are a monster Raditz," she finally whispered, her eyes filling with tears, tears at the thought of her own death largely. "But you were supposed to... sa... m."

Her eyes started to go dim, her head starting to nod off. Raditz moved his hand to support it, as if holding her head up would stop her from fading away. She had no more words, she was completely still.

"Woman?" he asked quietly. The only response he received was the cold wind, blasting through the air on the mountain.

"Violet?" He tried her name this time, something he never did. His voice as much more quiet this time, either he was in shock, or he'd lost his voice, he almost didn't hear the name pass his own lips.

Raditz looked down at her hand, which had tried holding his only a minute ago. It was lifeless, off to the side. He felt something itching at his eyes as he knelt down there. It couldn't end like this. He decided that at that moment, carefully pulling the broken body into his arms, her head falling back without anything holding it in place. She was like a marionette with cut strings.

With that, he took off, blasting towards _West City_.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

A Hospital. The humans had them as most cultures did. Raditz's large frame burst through the front doors, knocking down the automated sliding doors before storming towards the counter.

"Fix her." he said, placing the bloody body in front of the receptionist, who screamed.

"Cease screaming!"

The woman just looked terrified, before picking up the phone.

"W-we need doc-ctors to emergency."

When the doctors arrived with a stretcher, they quickly took violet, carefully however, placing her on the stretcher and checking her pulse. The first doctor paused, his eyebrows knit before looking at Raditz.

"I'm sorry, but. She's dead."

"Unacceptable." Was the blunt response. With that, Raditz opened his palm and blasted the doctor to ash.

How _dare_ he mock him? What kind of doctor was he anyway?!

Patients and staff began screaming.

"Fix her." He then demanded, grabbing another man in a coat.

"I can't she's dead!" The man screamed. A look of disgust and anger came across Raditz's face, before he throw the man through the side of the building. She wasn't _dead_ yet. By now, most of the staff and patients had run for their lives, leaving Raditz alone, as he stormed through several rooms. A half dozen more staff met Raditz's wrath.

But even as he went looking for more doctors to 'fix' Violet, he started to finally calm down.

Raditz found himself next to the stretcher, carefully arranging the broken body respectfully. There was a void now, a void as he realized she was very much dead.

_Vegeta and Nappa._

His hand slowly slid from hers. She died only as he came to terms with how he felt. She was taken from him by his own allies. And taken for what? She was just as ruthless as they were. What would have she been not willing to do?

"_Another botched job, Raditz? Well that's no surprise, given that we sent you to do the job."_

Vegeta's voice rang in his mind.

Raditz felt himself starting to tremble with rage.

"_This planet was pathetic, there was barely any challenges here. Well, except for maybe Raditz. Hey Raditz, I hope the children on this planet didn't give you too hard a time!?"_

Nappa's words range through his mind now as well. He'd been loyal for so long. He'd never asked for anything, all he'd asked was for respect. They couldn't even give him that.

His teeth clenched together as he looked down at the dead woman. What could he do to kill Vegeta and Nappa? He was nothing compared to them! He was weak, if he hadn't been weak, this would have never happened!

"_**Failure will not be tolerated Raditz." Vegeta said, his smirk returning to his features. "Neither will weakness."**_

That was it. Something broke behind his eyes as the words were uttered again and again in his mind. There was an inhuman scream of anger, coupled with grief. The whole building rumbled violently, then the whole block as Raditz was completely unable to contain himself. His body blasted through the roof of the building, careful ironically, to have not harmed the corpse of Violet, though not caring for the living patients themselves.

His mind felt out across the world, feeling all the powers on the planet centralizing in one space. In the badlands.

An aura surrounding his body, Raditz blasted off towards it, his eyes maddened.

"**NAPPA! VEGETA!**"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: For me this was a really difficult chapter to write. Not the part with Vegeta chewing out Raditz, but everything to do with Violet and Raditz, as in my mind its not simple. _

_To be blunt, Raditz's attraction to Violet is because she's a reflection of a Saiyan. She acts like he'd expect most saiyan women to act. Now given her power level is 40, you can obviously guess she doesn't fight like one. But her actions aren't so different, neither are her attitudes. And let's not forget she's easy on the eyes, and looks familiar to a saiyan in anatomy. Then when you also take into account the recent help he'd received from humans asking nothing in return, he was bound to be heading towards a disaster like having 'feelings'. Though I hope I was able to show he still has a complete disregard for life that he finds annoying or unimportant._

_For Colonel Violet herself, its even more complicated. I think she may be a sociopath, or is at least a borderline Sociopath. Which means in reality she may not really be able to feel for Raditz, and I think much of her death scene was feeling bad for herself. She used Raditz as much as she saw Raditz using her. As soon as she figured out that the world was going to end, it was all about saving her own ass. Can she feel for Raditz? I dunno. But its not entirely important right now as she's dead, and that probably won't change for a while if ever. I'll have to do some stff with her eventually, whether in flashbacks or the afterlife, as we go along however, as I really liked writing Violet._

_Next chapter largely focuses on Piccolo and the humans fighting the saiyans. Expect Nappa and Vegeta to take up more than a few chapters. :)_

_Power Levels Update:_

_**Nappa: 4700**_

_**Raditz: 3550**_

_**Piccolo: 3500**_

_**Krillen: 1410**_

_**Tien: 1400**_

_**Yamcha: 1325**_

_**Gohan: 1300**_

_**Chaotzu: 1000**_

_**Colonel Violet: 0 XD**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Earth's Defenders

_A/N: Note, the rating has changed, just simply because I've had a few people comment to me in review and private message that they thought I could get away with this being rated T. I try to follow the rules as closely as possible, I felt the violence early on (With peoples brains being blown out, limbs flying off ect) was a bit much for T, but having read some other fics lately, and receiving some feedback, apparently it is not so!_

_Just because I'd rather have not bridged so much content. I remade a lot of elements of the fight between Nappa and the Defenders. So if things don't go exactly as they do in the canon, its because I changed it knowingly. The next few chapters are really action centric, as you guys can probably guess, its the fight between Earth and the Saiyans._

**Dragonball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act I:**

**Chapter 7: The Earth's Defenders**

Their powers were terrible, terrifying even. Everyone had physically felt when they annihilated East City from the map, and that didn't seem anywhere near the limit of their power.

Birds flew over head, in a panic, attempting to escape the coming battle, animals had a tendency to avoid things which emanated so much power.

Piccolo's eyes were locked ahead, he mainly felt one big power, bigger than his by far, but there was another behind that one, perhaps it was even more terrifying, but he had no way of knowing.

"They are on their way here, don't be concerned. You've been trained for this." Piccolo informed Gohan.

In truth he'd come to respect Gohan, the son of his enemy. The boy had trained exceptionally, being vastly more powerful than any child he'd ever known of. The kid took well to almost all the techniques he taught him, and he was fast as well. And his hidden power had grown even greater with his training, Piccolo could sense it.

He felt a new power, it was close. Looking around briefly just as he removed his weighted clothing, Krillen zipped into view, before flipping and landing in front of them.

"Hey! Its my dad's friend!"

"Good." Piccolo said. "I was wondering if you guys were going to show up." Piccolo remarked.

Krillen blinked at the comment. "What's that supposed to mean, Piccolo?"

"After that display at Capsule Corporation, what else could I expect?"

Krillen felt embarrassment as he looked at Piccolo, blinking as he twiddled his fingers together.

"Well, not exactly our brightest moment I know."

Piccolo just gave a humph in response.

Krillen approached Gohan, before smiling at the son of his best friend.

"Hey!" Krillen said with a smile, before looking about for a moment. "We didn't have time to talk last time, but are you doing alright? Piccolo's not hurt you has he?"

"Well, outside of the training no." Gohan said. "Mr. Piccolo is actually a pretty good person." Gohan said with a smile.

Krillen just smiled nervously in response, looking between Gohan and Piccolo. Piccolo stood there like a statue and Gohan stood there, well, like a kid trying to act like a statue.

It was Tien and Chaotzu who arrived next.

"You feel those powers moving? Moving that fast they should have gotten here sooner." Tien said.

"They made a detour." Piccolo responded. "I felt them first move towards Raditz."

"Great, Raditz is with them too." Krillen said, looking despondent.

"We'll be ready for him." Tien immediately cut in.

"Raditz is _not_ with them." Piccolo told them.

Everyone looked at one another in shock. But wasn't it Raditz who was waiting for them to arrive? Wasn't that why he'd been trying to gather the Dragon Balls? Krillen felt something was off, like something had gone awry, even if this was good for them.

"Why the hell wouldn't Raditz have gone along with his buddies?" Yamcha asked.

His answer was given him to a second later.

"Because that weakling Raditz needs to get his head on straight. Unfortunately for him he'll miss out on all the fun, as I doubt any of you will be alive by the time here gets here." Vegeta commented.

There was a dark smile appearing across his lips as he and Nappa made their way to the earth, descending from above.

"Well would you look at that, all in one place. None of this chasing the rats through the maze. Good," Nappa said with a grin plastered across his face as well.

"Look at that Nappa. The strongest one is a Namek, no wonder Raditz had so much trouble." Vegeta chuckled.

Piccolo's eyes widened. "Namek?"

"Yes, it all makes sense now. The Dragon Balls are much like the rumoured sacred seven balls of Namek. He'll be the one who tells us about the Dragon Balls." Vegeta said with a cunning smile.

Piccolo was left, himself, in shock. He took in the information, coming to terms with it as he did. He was an alien, somehow he knew it was true. He could feel his connection always to an outside place, and now that place turned out to be a whole other world.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**The Afterlife, Snake's Way: **_

Goku launched himself as fast and hard as he could the second he'd been revived, as soon as he discovered that his journey back to earth would be from King Kai's planet itself. He raced through the heavens as quickly as he could, knowing full well if he wasted but a moment, his friends could die at the hands of the saiyans. Idly, he felt his eyes trace across the heavens for one moment, recalling the figure that confronted him on his way to King Kai's, a hateful creature that wished he and his family and friends dead.

_**Don't worry Goku. Our glorious confrontation and my revenge are reserved for later. Go to the pitiful King Kai's World, Train, grow stronger. It will make it all the more satisfying when I crush you.**_

The words rang in his mind as it had when he first was confronted by the creature. No, he'd grown strong enough now that he would stop any threat to the earth, or to his friends and family. He just had to get there in time.

It was in that moment that he froze, seeing the figure appearing in front of him once more.

"_I think not. The saiyans are not done their work. My plans will not fail because of the incompetence of others. If you just never get to earth in time, they will die."_

The voice whispered in his mind. It was then that Goku noticed something... this creature had a halo.

"I don't have time for this." Goku responded, his features tightening to a serious look.

He felt the power behind this hooded figure.

"_Well that is too bad, Goku! My power lords over yours! And my power only grows with every passing day. There is no way I will let you past me."_

"That's fine." Goku said, smiling knowingly. "But I don't have time to fight you."

With that, Goku flew straight down through the yellow clouds.

"_What?! No!"_

The figure knew full well Goku knew how to escape Hell, and return to the Way Station. All he'd done was buy the Saiyans time.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Twenty-Five Minutes Later, Earth:**_

The last Saibamen exploded in the sky as Piccolo annihilated it from existence. Bits of Yamcha had littered the landscape with the kamikaze attack.

Nappa was to say the least, not impressed by them crushing a bunch of weak saibamen.

"Hey Vegeta, I'll take care of these weaklings." He promised.

In truth, Nappa just wanted to enjoy himself, all of these fools together couldn't touch him. The Namek was likely the only one there who could offer anything that resembled a challenge, and even then he wasn't that impressed.

"Very well Nappa. I'll let you off your leash. But remember, no killing the Namek. He's going to tell us exactly where those Dragon Balls are."

There was a nod from Nappa, before his large frame shifted, appraising his victims. Each one of them was something to be used up, he wanted to see what these weaklings could do. Outside of the Namek, he'd appraised three eyes was the next strongest, followed by q-ball. They were all cautious, if anything they were more cautious than he'd expected. It was probably because of their fighting with Raditz.

Raditz had already spoiled a batch of enemies? He couldn't even kill them. He failed to see why Vegeta hadn't killed Raditz as well, normally he wasn't so sentimental. The fool was lucky to have just gotten off with a lesson.

But now, which one to pick. He needed to make an example of the strongest one he could, which meant either Q-ball or Three Eyes.

"You idiots have to promise not to hold back." Nappa mocked. "I want to see if you might be able to give me a rash."

"You don't need our help to get a rash." Krillen responded.

Ah, Q-ball just nominated himself, Nappa thought with a smirk.

Without another word Nappa began to rush towards Krillen, his bulky frame blasting off towards him in a full sprint. It was then that the Namek interfered, Piccolo's body zipping in front of his charge.

"Let's do this."

With a blasting off of his own, Piccolo shot towards Nappa. Save for Vegeta, everyone observing was collectively having trouble tracking the two warriors.

Piccolo knew he was outmatched, but he'd had a lot of experience over the last year dealing with stronger opponents. He hadn't fully understood Nappa's power, but he did know he had to keep his allies alive to help him with this giant saiyan. The two locked in battle within seconds.

Piccolo's fist collided with Nappa's gauntlet, as the larger fighter blocked. The two froze in place for a millisecond before both moved back, moving at blinding speeds before they collided again. It was Piccolo's role to try to keep the initiative, which meant being as aggressive as possible.

Zipping through the air, the Namek came about with a sharp kick towards Nappa's head only to find the giant had ducked. As soon as he did Piccolo's eyes widened, before glowing, blasting two bolts down towards Nappa. The saiyan disappeared, moving so fast even Piccolo couldn't follow for a moment. A kick, no doubt to entertain Nappa's sense of irony, came in, striking Piccolo in the head. The green warrior's body flew back, before Nappa appeared above him, hands up and ready to make an axe handle smash.

"Too easy."

With those words however, a bolt of energy collided with his frame, coming from Tien. The hulk stopped in his tracks as Piccolo fell to the ground and rolled, before ending on his feet. Whilst Piccolo recovered, Tien went on the attack.

The three eyed warrior flew directly into Nappa, striking out with a strong assault of fists and kicks. Each blow was dodged or blocked. Tien's hands hammered against blocks and deflections as Nappa started to laugh.

"Look Vegeta! This one is a comedian!"

Vegeta started to smirk as well.

"Here, let me show you how it's done!" Nappa shouted. He raised his knee to block another kick from Tien.

What came next was a vicious headbutt, crashing into Tien's skull, the impact surely concussing his opponent. Tien was left in agony, he could barely think or move after the hit. With a brutally powered up fist, Nappa punched him in the gut, causing Tien to lurch forward and cough up spit, blood and flem. Nappa then dropped an elbow into his back, sending Tien helplessly falling to the earth, crashing into it violently.

"This guy is too much." Krillen muttered to himself. "Gohan, Chaotzu stick with me. We've got to attack together."

"And to think!" Nappa laughed. "I'm just warming up!"

Piccolo suddenly felt something in his stomach, something cold that shifted about nervously. Just warming up?

When Nappa made touchdown on the ground, he started to focus. Power started to slowly gather around him, as the earth began to rumble.

Gohan felt terrified. This beast had just beaten Mr. Piccolo up front, and then proceeded to deal with Tien like he was nothing. And now the world was shaking itself apart as he powered himself up. Nappa started to roar as his frame shifted, power flowing around him.

Piccolo felt his teeth grind together as he braced himself. Tien barely managed to bring himself to his feet, assuming a weakened fighting stance.

To Krillen, this was the time to attack, not to let him power up. He shot forward, Chaotzu in tow. Gohan however was left behind, petrified by what he was feeling and seeing, trembling even as he was left otherwise paralysed.

Krillen only noticed at the last moment that Gohan wasn't there with them. Just as he'd attacked the beast himself. Nappa's frame shifted aside, elbowing Krillen out of the way a moment later, just as Chaotzu started to unleash a barrage of energy bolts into the giant.

The series of blasts rained down from above, showering Nappa and blasting away rock and earth. It was then that Krillen joined in, his body bounced up from the ground, flipping in mid and and turning to Nappa.

"**Kamehame HA!**"

The blue blast wave joined with the series of energy attacks, blasting into the middle of the smoke cloud in a huge blue fireball.

At last, Chaotzu, exhausted, stopped firing.

"Chaotzu get back!" Tien shouted, the only one to notice what happened.

Chaotzu looked towards Tien, before looking up. Nappa floated there, his body crackling with power.

"You little pale bastard!" He snarled angrily, before unleashing a massive blast-wave.

"Chaotzu!" Tien shouted out as the wave hit his friend. Only a second later it was clear that Chaotzu had been killed by it, his body disappearing in the wave before the blast came crashing to earth.

"Take cover!" Piccolo shouted, flying back immediately, grabbing the petrified Gohan as he did. Tien barely responded in time himself.

The blast-wave was staggering, a huge explosion on the scale of a megaton going off in the heart of their battlefield. A crater formed the size of a small football field. In the heart of the blast, Vegeta still 'stood' exactly where he'd been, completely unaffected.

Krillen landed next to Piccolo and Gohan. The two had been sent flying by the blast, along with Tien.

"That's crazy." Krillen managed to finally say. "Look at the size of it! All that from one attack! How are we going to even slow this guy down?" Krillen asked, his eyes unable to leave the crater.

Tien sat there, only catatonic for a moment. Chaotzu was gone, just _gone_. When he looked towards the crater and then above to the snickering Nappa, he felt something snap. Slowly the three eyed warrior began to raise.

"I think we need a new battlefield, I think I may have just ruined this one as badly as I did that pale skinner loser." Nappa stated, crossing his arms before starting to bellow out laughter. "Did any of you idiots think you could take on the two strongest saiyans in the universe? With how pathetic all of you are?!"

His laughter only intensified.

Tien felt a rage overcoming him, focusing all his power. Energy began to slowly ripple off his skin.

"Tien, don't do it!" Krillen urged, before his comrade took off, blasting into the air at high speeds towards the brute who'd killed his friend. His connection to Chaotzu was profound, and to see this monster kill and mock him was too much for Tien to handle right now. He would die if he had to, to avenge his friend. This monster was going to be stopped here and now.

The two foes collided, Tien pushing all his power to the limit as he lashed out at Nappa. Their limbs locked in Tien's desperate struggle. Unlike before, where Nappa had blocked and dodged every blow, something happened. Nappa blocked and dodged as he had before, until a violent and wild right hook connected with his jaw. His head shifted, violently rocking back and to the left. Before he could recover Tien had already dropped a knee into his stomach, and followed up by another vicious punch. The first real blows to be landed on the saiyan monster.

Nappa was left shocked, he'd let this low class human worm hit him.

Anger and hate boiled up inside the saiyan, his eyes almost cracking with it. The response Tien would receive in the coming moments would be overwhelming.

Piccolo looked to Krillen and Gohan.

"Tien is going to burn out soon. And Nappa is still too far ahead of us. We've got to intervene, but only when he's distracted."

Vegeta overheard the conversation, quietly smirking to himself.

"Good idea. Nappa is far too strong for you bunch of weaklings to take head on. Exploit his weakness, he doesn't use that head of his much." Vegeta remarked.

Piccolo turned to Vegeta, looking at him warily.

"We'll see who is outright strongest once Goku gets here."

"Goku?" Vegeta responded. "Whose that?"

Piccolo just chuckled. "You'll find out soon, shorty."

In the distance, the sound of Tien shrieking in pain was heard, immediately taking Piccolo's attention back to the duel in the sky.

Tien's body looked worn, as Nappa laid into him with another vicious kick to the side. It looked like he was hewing Tien in half, like cutting down a tree. One hand held his ribs while the other weakly tried to defend. Another brutal body blow was landed, this time by Nappa's fist.

"I'll rip you in half weakling, that'll show you for thinking you could challenge me!" Nappa snarled.

This time however, the blow sent Tien flipping through the air, his body slamming into the core of the crater Nappa had blasted out when he killed Chaotzu. Opening his mouth widely, Nappa began forming energy for his Break Cannon.

It was time for Tien to die.

With a shock-wave of energy following his lightning fast movements however, Piccolo appeared to his side.

"Forgot about me ugly?" Piccolo asked, before landing the very kick he'd tried to land at the beginning of the fight. The blow smashed into Nappa's head, sending the massive mouth blast flying in another direction, annihilating a small mountain. Krillen then came in above him, dropping both his fists down on Nappa's skull, sending him flying downwards.

Gohan was supposed to assault next.

"M-Mas." He couldn't even finish the words to his attack when he made eye contact with the furious Nappa.

"Gohan! What are you doing?! Do it now!" Piccolo shouted.

Vegeta just started to laugh at Gohan's fear.

Nappa recovered in the air, turning towards Piccolo and Krillen.

"You two think that stupid plan would work on me?!" He shouted angrily.

Piccolo felt a deep disappointment he couldn't describe. He'd spent a year training Gohan for this moment, if he'd attacked, there was a chance they could have finished this. Nappa's guard was down only seconds ago, even a relatively weak blast could have done serious damage to him. Was it a year wasted? Gohan may have just been too weak in character to be a warrior. Piccolo froze at the thought, feeling almost betrayed in that moment, not only by Gohan but by the bond he felt they'd formed over the last year.

Now, Nappa was going on the attack.

Sweeping in, the Giant collided first with Krillen. The human warrior found himself quickly flying back under little control. With the human out of the way, it was clear he was taking aim at the Namek next.

Piccolo snarled as he began to bring his power to the surface. Energy waves licked off his skin, his eyes narrowed on Nappa and his teeth ground together. Nappa couldn't read the power level, his scouter having already been disposed of.

Vegeta couldn't feel the Namek either, but he could tell this was going to be good.

"I can see you want a challenge." Piccolo started, his voice strained. "Come on then, Nappa!"

The Namek's body then braced itself for combat, clawed hands prepared to meet in battle against his superior foe. It was clear that the other fighters couldn't help him, either because they couldn't... or in Gohan's case, because he wouldn't.

The last thought was particularly painful before in a blur of light and speed, the strongest defender on the earth currently alive, threw himself into a battle he knew he couldn't win.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Goku's body soared through the air as he flew past the second layer of hell, finally coming to his far more familiar settings finally. It'd still take hours to finish getting through all this, now that he was running behind.

He just hoped the others were holding on, that's all that mattered now. His body blasted over the blood pond as several ogres looked up towards him, two of them nervous.

"Uh oh, not this guy again."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Krillen's body went flying, this time crashing into the ground below and bouncing violently. In the air Piccolo had barely managed a defence, blocking several attacks by Nappa, only to be overwhelmed by a quickly fired ki blast, and then kicked away.

The two warriors hovered, squaring off against one another.

Moving at a speed only Nappa and Vegeta could follow, Piccolo moved in for his next round of attacks. He struck out violently, catching Nappa in the cheek, before his other jabs found their way towards his mid section. Nappa's armour absorbed the damage along with his frame, before he slammed both his forearms into Piccolo's shoulders, the sounds of dislocated bones could be heard if close enough. The kick that followed sent Piccolo back in the air.

"Its pathetic that you are the only one here who can even block one of my attacks. How these weaklings have survived this long is a miracle. How they even survived against Raditz is just a pathetic judgement of Raditz's uselessness." Nappa barked.

On the ground below however, Tien's hands were clasped together, concentrating power, both his energy and even his very soul. If someone didn't stop Nappa, they'd all be dead, and he was going to stop him even if it cost his life.

Suddenly his body rocketed into the air, hovering above Nappa. The energy in his hands electrified by its sheer force.

This was his only shot to do this.

"Nappa!"

When Nappa looked up, all he saw was the human in a funny pose.

"Three Eyes!" He shot back mockingly.

"**Tri-Beam!**"

The energy slowly crackled from his hands, before exploding out in one huge, massive wave, it seemed to almost be as powerful as the blast Nappa had used to kill Chaotzu.

Piccolo could sense the power of the attack, immediately taking flight away from Nappa.

Nappa, for his part, had thought the attack would be smaller, something be easily deflected as most of Tien's assaults had been. Instead he now stared what seemed to be death in the face.

The blast hit, it was like a wall of energy, and he'd not prepared himself to dodge.

Everyone watched in shock as piles of rocks collapsed in on themselves even kilometres away because of the sheer force of the assault.

Inside the crater Nappa had created only minutes ago, a new, deeper, fresh crater appeared. At the heart of the crater, the armourless Nappa lay there, his body looking roughed up, slightly burnt. His face was still in shock, even in pain for a moment, blinking several times before his body slowly started to rise.

Tien however, was spent, not just in energy, but in life.

"No." Tien managed, before falling from the sky, unable to keep flight, or keep his life. His corpse hit the ground within seconds, all there could feel the life slip from him.

"Tien!" Krillen shouted.

Nappa's boot hit the ground, causing it to break apart under it, his eyes written with anger and hate.

"Nappa, maybe you should be more careful, at this rate one of these earth worms may humiliate you." Vegeta said, his smile evident as he found the entire scene amusing.

Nappa started to breathe aggressively, his body trembling with the kind of anger only hurt pride could breed. "You're all dead!" He sneered.

"By the way, Nappa. I think I have a new plan." Vegeta said bluntly. "We don't need that Namek anymore. The Sacred Balls of Namek may actually be real, in fact I'd bet our immortality on it. That means we can kill this one and destroy this planet, no problem."

Piccolo knew what that meant, as Nappa made eye contact with him, and gave him a nefarious smile.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Unknown Location:**_

"Were you able to slow down Goku?" One of the hooded figures asked.

"No, he escaped through Hell. I have not been able to ambush him since. He will escape soon."

"I am _very_ disappointed."

"And who are you to be disappointed in me, you pathetic worm!? You'd be nothing without me! I suggest you remember that." The voice snarled.

"Yes, of course. Forgive my... _poor_ choice in words."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"He's too strong." Krillen managed to say, before he collapsed once again.

Gohan was half buried in a mountain, carefully pulling himself free and staggering forward. His eyes drifted to Krillen, and then to Piccolo, who was barely able to stand at this point. They'd been no match for Nappa.

The big brute had his share of injures, cuts, bruises, and scorch marks, but his power was unaltered from when the fight had started. Everything they'd done, all the sacrifices they'd made seemed like it was for nothing. Yamcha, Chaotzu, Tien, they all died for _nothing_. Rage was beginning to bubble inside of Gohan's mind as he felt the losses of his father's friends grip him.

Nappa kicked Krillen aside as if he were nothing.

"So what's next?" Nappa asked. "This was really disappointing, I was at least hoping to get a few more minutes of fun out of the Namek over there."

Piccolo had managed to stagger forward, glaring at Nappa from the side.

"Just wait until Goku gets here."

"Goku, Goku, Goku, all you idiots talk about is Goku. Has it occurred to you he's not coming?" Nappa mocked. "He'd be here by now wouldn't he?!" Nappa then just gave a half smile to Piccolo. "No one is coming to save you, q-ball, or the brat."

Piccolo almost snarled at the words.

"Mr. Piccolo. You've gotta get out of here." Gohan urged. "If you die, the Dragon can't be summoned anymore. Please Mr. Piccolo, we won't be able to wish back our friends."

Vegeta just smirked. "Nappa, this kid thinks he can hold you off long enough to save the Namek."

Nappa just flexed, grinning. "Well kid, let's see how well you can hold me off!"

Powering the same attack that killed Chaotzu, energy began to form in his right hand.

"Get ready for Hell kid."

Gohan stood there, completely unable to move as Nappa prepared his attack, another fighter down.

There was a blur in the distance as Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillen felt a new power.

"Oh no. Not him too." Krillen said.

Nappa stopped, noticing the blue bolt coming towards them.

"Raditz? Raditz get your own victims!" Nappa laughed, turning his attention back to crushing Gohan.

Vegeta watched as Raditz rocketed towards Nappa, only realizing at the last second what was about to happen.

"What?! Nappa, behind!"

Nappa turned his head up towards Vegeta, just as the blur of Raditz almost in slow motion threw his right arm out, fist swinging towards Nappa's head. The impact sent blood splattering out of Nappa's mouth, his body being sent flying off towards a scattered formation of rocks. His head was ringing as he tried to get a hold of what just happened.

"Nappa! Get ready to **die**!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: Not my favourite chapter so far, but it was still fun to write. The next chapters is one of my favourites. I just want to thank everyone for reading so far, I always enjoy it if people have enjoyed reading my stories._

_I always hope for Reviews of course, so if anyone would like to Review that would be great._

_Expect Chapter 8 to rear its ugly head this coming Wednesday, the 5th of June. Once again, thank you to everyone whose read so far, I hope you guys will want to continue reading the adventure as it unfolds. Expect big things to come, especially after we wind down the Saiyan Saga._

_You guys can expect **Updates every Wednesday,** **and every Saturday OR Sunday**. Basically, one on the weekend, one in the middle of the week._


	8. Chapter 8: Bloodlust

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or its characters._

**Dragonball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act I:**

**Chapter 8: Bloodlust**

Nappa's body was sent flying through the air, his head moving at a slight angle from the way he'd been hit. There was an angry growl from the giant as he continued his dive through the air.

The attacker, a member of his very species, his one time ally took off after him, the ground beneath him being blasted by the energy coming from his body.

He'd never asked Vegeta for anything, he was a _good_ soldier. Raditz had taken every humiliation the others had thrown at him, constantly reminding him of his lower fighting potential, of the status of his birth. Every time there was a horrible duty given to them, he was the one to perform it first because he was _privileged _by his low birth.

All he'd asked Vegeta to do was spare one human, just _one._ A human ironically, that was helping their cause no less! A woman who he even found himself growing increasingly attached to. Only with her death, did he realize just how attached he'd become. Raditz knew full well why Vegeta had done it. It was to show dominance over him, to remind him of his place, a test of loyalty and an act of vindictive cruelty. Well what was his place?

Was it at the bottom of a food chain which Prince Vegeta was at the top of? To forever be a slave to a man who wished to fight Frieza, but was too afraid to do it? A man who never showed him respect? He would most certainly die, but if he could kill Nappa that would leave Vegeta in the state he deserved. He'd be utterly alone in the universe, not a lap dog to call his own.

Vegeta for his part now slowly growled to himself as he watched Nappa go flying. His eyes critically locked on to Raditz before he reached down and picked up his Scouter. He wanted to see exactly what was going on. Clicking on the device, the readings began coming in.

_Ha, how pathetic. Nappa will crush him as easily as he crushed the Namek._

Piccolo staggered to Gohan's side, turning his head to watch what was unfolding between Nappa and Raditz.

"I don't get it. Why is Raditz attacking them? Is he on our side now?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo could almost feel the anger that was fuelling Raditz at that moment. He wasn't protecting the Earth, Nappa and Vegeta had clearly done something to slight him. He was attacking because of his wounded pride.

"No Gohan, don't trust him for a second. He's only on one side, his own."

Raditz's furious cry echoed out as he chased after Nappa, who was just now regaining his own control in the air.

"Raditz, you fool. I'm going to break your bones and -" Nappa was cut off by a swift upper cut, the blow landed with precision under his jaw, snapping his mouth shut in mid speech and sending Nappa directly up.

Feeling woozy for only a moment, focusing his power Nappa started to level off, preparing for Raditz's next assault. Blinking, he looked ahead expecting Raditz to predictably be following him. He looked behind briefly, not noticing him there either. Instead, his eyes traced down to Raditz being exactly where he'd just been.

Raditz's right hand was in the air as his face looked as if he was concentrating. A red swirl of energy forming in the hand a moment later told Nappa the attack was coming. He scoffed.

"Please! Not an energy attack! Anything but that! Now the surprise is over Raditz." He chuckled.

Raditz had learned something however. He'd seen how he'd been beaten, twice before. His opponents focused their energy into a concentrated point. Before, when he attacked with an energy bolt, it wasn't gathered in the same way, it was just fired, and he guessed it was very similar for Nappa. Nappa's scoff at his gathering of energy made him feel a certain level of confidence.

Vegeta for his part felt his eyebrows raise.

3,500.

No wait.

4,200.

The scouter continued to blip as the red orb in Raditz's hand reached its full potential, red energy bolts rippling around it as the Saiyan looked almost in pain from focusing on it.

**4,900!**

"Nappa! That attack is almost at 5,000!"

Looking down at Vegeta and feeling something chill in his blood, Nappa took the number into account. 5,000? How was that possible? This was _Raditz_, a low level. His eyes looked down at Raditz, still a bit in shock as he saw him still in the process of focusing.

"Something's gotta be wrong with the scouter! There is no way that attack is-"

"**Saturday-**" Raditz almost seemed to hop forward before lunching his arm. "**Crush!**"

The world went red as far as Nappa could see. He felt confused as to how this was happening. However he did understand perfectly how there was a massive highly powered energy attack coming towards him, that he got completely. What he didn't understand was how this attack was coming from Raditz. He was only as powerful as the Namek was, and the Namek hadn't thrown at attack like this at him.

Nappa's pride however, was not something to be underestimated. With a growl of anger, he focused his own energy, his body covering itself once again with a golden aura.

"Come on then Low Level!" He shouted, thrusting his hands down in defence as the swirling red orb continued its path towards him. When the impact was made the brutal swelling of energy releasing could be heard for several seconds before the attack detonated.

Piccolo saw this coming at the last moment.

"Shit." He grabbed Gohan, before rocketing over and grabbing Krillen.

"Gotta move!" He urged himself on before taking off as quickly as he could.

The sky turned red it almost seemed like. Rock formations for miles began collapsing, before the shock emanated out from the centre of the attack. The blast could be heard like a clapping boom almost across the continent, being seen from space. Finally the ground beneath the explosion shattered like glass, before being blown further into itself, cratering out yet another huge area of the badlands.

Standing near the heart of the explosion, Vegeta's scouter still beeping information to him as he grit his teeth together. Nappa was an idiot to challenge the blast and not attempt a dodge. If Nappa couldn't handle Raditz, then he deserved his fate. The moment he was extinguished however, he would break Raditz in two and as his scattered remains in orbit.

Feeling depleted from the exertion of firing the blast Raditz stood, ready as he could be. Now as the red began to fade and a smoking ruin was left in the sky, he knew he needed to press. He could still feel Nappa's energy. Bracing himself, he took off at full speed, flying through the air as fast as he could before entering the huge cloud left by his assault. There was the sound of thunder a moment later.

Nappa went flying out of the cloud, heading towards the earth. His body looked burnt, bloodied, his armoured gauntlets were completely destroyed. He hit the earth back first and lay there a moment, just wincing in pain.

Vegeta just shook his head at the sight, before Raditz came down after him, dropping both knees into his gut.

Bursting to life Nappa, his mouth gaping in pain, his eyes almost hollowed out from it.

"Raditz." He finally gasped. "Your going to die, for these earth... weaklings?" He managed.

A disgusted sneer appeared on Raditz's face. "Hardly. I'm just here to kill _**you**_ and Vegeta."

With those spiteful words, he began to bear his fists down on Nappa. The first strike a vicious one, punching him in the left cheek as hard as he could. Nappa's head dug into the ground, before Raditz struck again. Each strike seemed to increase the pace in one he threw punches, blood came away with his hands after another volley, before he just stopped thinking as he was swinging, he even cried out with rage like some kind of possessed animal.

It felt _good_ to have Nappa's blood on his hands. Any sense of comradeship he once had been stripped away, With each blow all Raditz could think of was revenge, and his thirst for it only heightened as his bloodlust tried to be satiated. Each vicious strike made the next one stronger. He felt his teeth grit together and snarl.

Nappa finally caught one of his arms. The other one still tried to strike as well, before it was caught too.

Nappa's head looked like it'd had better days, his left eye was swollen shut and bleeding from the socket, blood now gushed from his nose, and two of his teeth were chipped. His face was written with the kind of fury only a saiyan in battle could know. He shoved Raditz off of him before climbing to his feet.

His whole body felt like it'd just been compressed, then decompressed, then compressed again. Raditz had really just done a number on him, more damage than all those weaklings before. The blast had fried him, if he hadn't managed a defence he'd had died from it. Even then however his whole body was in agony from it. The blows to the head and the knees in the chest however, were just adding insult to injury.

So Raditz finally grew a spine, but only after they killed a human, and shamed him as he deserved to be shamed. Nappa's eyes began cracking with anger as he breathed in heavily, unable to control just how _furious_ he was with Raditz. How dare he? And how stupid was he?! Did he think he was going to kill him!? Let alone Vegeta?!

"You low class bastard!" Nappa finally shouted, his arm tensing as he balled a fist in front of himself, he couldn't find words at how _mad_ he was. "How dare you challenge me?! I'm a Super Elite!"

A thrill rushed through Raditz as he gathered himself, shifting his legs and arms to brace for an attack from Nappa.

With his opponent preparing for him, Nappa finally shifted his bulky body to face Raditz completely. Without another word between the two Nappa charged like a furious bull.

The first strike was blocked by Raditz, stopping the huge fist from coming to, however Nappa immediately followed up, breaking past Raditz's guard with a headbutt, slamming forehead to forehead. Raditz clearly came away with the worst of the exchange, before a huge fist slammed into his gut. Raditz was sent up into the air almost two meters from the impact, and before he could fall he was kicked into the side of a newly formed crater.

Walking towards him aggressively, Nappa seemed to have nothing but angry mutterings.

Sitting up, Raditz scowled at Nappa.

"I'll kill you yet, Nappa!"

Scoffing as he got to the sitting Saiyan, Nappa towered over him like a mountain. Raditz saw the look on Nappa's face, knowing he was now looking for the death blow. Raising his fist as a golden aura burst around it.

"Die you traitor!"

Nappa froze in mid swing, his eyes going distant as sweat came down over his face. He looked sick, like he was going to vomit. The glow disappeared from his arm.

Even Vegeta winced whilst in the midst of scowling.

"Mr. Piccolo, that didn't seem very fair."

Piccolo for his part however, gave a rare smile, a broad one at that. "But not undeserved."

There Nappa was, frozen in space for those precious seconds.

Before the giant saiyan froze, Raditz had grabbed hold of his opponent's leg with his left hand, and then punched his square in the groan with the right.

Bringing himself to his feet as Nappa barely staggered back, Raditz chuckled.

"What's wrong, Nappa?" Raditz managed to say, shaking his hand off for a moment.

"You. Dirty. Bastard." Nappa winced in pain, his voice several tones higher.

This had bought him the time he needed to get reorganized, to regroup. It was too good however, because the look of sickened pain on Nappa's face was priceless.

With that, Raditz opened up his next attack, diving into Nappa's frame with his knee out, cracking into his chest, before striking him with a hard elbow to the side of the head. The giant lumbered for a moment before being sent to the ground.

When Nappa found his feet, he'd seemingly recovered from his previous groin injury.

"I hate you!" Nappa finally bellowed, before his mouth opened widely after the last word.

Taking only a second to realize what it was, Raditz tried his best to defend. The world went white for a brief second, before Nappa's attack launched, the Break Cannon. It was too close to dodge.

"Shit."

The beam burned from Nappa's mouth, smashing into Raditz like a tidal wave that simply washed him away.

Raditz felt his body almost beginning to burn, his clothes tearing and burning away inside the beam. Inside the light he saw his own death.

_No, not like this._

The burning ray of blue power flew across the landscape, slamming into the distance as another huge explosion was seen. Debris flew past Nappa despite the distance.

"Nappa!" Vegeta barked.

The huge saiyan stopped as soon as Vegeta spoke.

"I am detecting a new power level on its way here."

Piccolo's head perked up.

"No way, I can feel it, its heading this way." The Namek uttered.

"Nappa, stop wasting time, especially now, finish those three off!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Cold fingers, now covered in his own blood pushed against the rocks which covered him. What an attack.

He let his arms go lax for a moment.

He might die from these kinds of injuries.

It was almost a peaceful thought. He was bleeding, badly, from his head, right arm, and torso. He mainly felt shame from his inability to at least kill Nappa. As if killing Nappa would somehow vindicate him before Vegeta killed him.

How did he let himself get this far? To the point where he was laying here bleeding to death because of Nappa? Where did it all start? Did it start with the woman? Did it start from just coming to the Earth? Was this a curse of some sort?

His father would be disgraced by him right now, dying here for no reason to stop beings far more powerful than himself.

Pride.

Pride had been the cause of all this. It overwhelmed his loyalty even. He was slighted and wouldn't allow his pride to take yet another blow. It must have been his selfishness that drove him to this. He was finally beginning to feel regret for attacking Nappa in a blind rage. Would he have done so differently than Vegeta? Vegeta saw his weakness, and saw how it could lead to exactly what was happening right now.

Which was exactly why Violet had to die?

The human woman who slaughtered her own people for an opportunity to survive. After all she'd done he would have saved her from this rock. An image of her flashed before his eyes. It was an image of her still dying after Nappa had collapsed the side of the mountain on her. He felt his fist ball.

No, it wasn't just pride.

"_**Its not her fault at all Prince Vegeta." Raditz immediately spoke up.**_

"_**I disagree. Raditz, kill the woman."**_

The words rang through his mind, as soon as he heard them he knew she was dead. He'd tried to reason with Vegeta, pointlessly. Nappa did his job for him. They killed her.

"_**Oh I get it now. The genocidal maniac who sells planets claims he doesn't get why he's sparring someone? You are terrible at concealing your feelings." Violet said, sounding bored.**_

Feelings? He knew then exactly what she was implying. She was implying he was infatuated with her, which was probably correct. He felt his eyes drift ahead for a moment. Thinking of her death was painful, something he couldn't explain to himself still. Or rather, something he couldn't admit to himself entirely. She had been a warrior, strong and efficient, the humans didn't _deserve_ her to be among their ranks.

"_**I've killed a lot of people. Hundreds of people." She said weakly. "I've killed people who thought they were my friends. I've used everyone, everyone to get more. You were my ticket to staying alive. I was... going to make it. Survive."**_

"_**A lot of good that did." She said, before a cough full of blood came up. "..."**_

Raditz felt emptiness suddenly, complete emptiness. She'd followed him, dragging herself by his side simply because she saw it as her only way to survive. Her insights made things tolerable on this planet full of humans. He even protected her from tanks, aircraft, automated turrets, and he did so because she had captured him in her own way. Clearly the opposite hadn't occurred, she'd just wanted to survive. But he'd found that to be her more endearing trait. His fondness perhaps even touched on a word a saiyan rarely, if ever mentioned.

The thought rolled through his mind unfiltered.

"Woman?" He repeated to himself quietly as her image faded before his eyes in the darkness he was in. The blood loss was settling in.

His hand moved briefly against the rock, just as when he'd tried to catch her falling head.

And just as before, there was no answer.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Nappa started to chuckle as he looked at the three remaining defenders.

"You heard the Prince, I've got to crush you." He chuckled.

He looked even like he'd recovered from Raditz's previous assault. "Now the only question is who to start with first?"

Piccolo growled to himself, bracing his body. He was almost out of power, but he had to try and keep Nappa at bay. They just had to hold on for a few more minutes and Goku would be there.

Before Nappa could attack however, Gohan had already launched past Piccolo, flying straight at Nappa. He wanted to protect Piccolo and Krillen. Krillen was in no state to fight at all, and if Piccolo died, not only would his best friend be gone, but the Dragon Balls with him.

"Gohan!"

The tiny body flew with all his strength towards the saiyan beast, hearing Piccolo's shout behind him but ignoring it. His small hand connected with Nappa's abdomen, but to no real effect. Nappa raised both hands above his head, before bringing them down violently on the boy. Gohan's frame was crushed into the ground, his left shoulder looking broken.

Watching with a mixture of disgust and horror, Piccolo prepared to step in, as depleted as he was.

It was when Nappa booted Gohan's body flying off to the side and grinned at Piccolo that he became truly enraged.

Piccolo then noticed Nappa's hand outstretched, pointing towards Gohan.

"I wonder how much harder you'll fight after this!" Nappa declared, as a wave of energy chased after Gohan.

Piccolo's eyes bulged for a moment, before with all his remaining energy he took off, trying to intercept the blast. He managed to get there just in time, his body intercepting the blast, as waves of deadly energy rolled over him. Gohan was barely conscious at the time, his head only just looking up in time to see his own death, but instead seeing Piccolo's. The landscape blasted away around them, leaving a massive trail of destruction.

Piccolo had felt all he'd learned of Gohan in those moments rushing forward. Of the boy taken from everything he knew, forced into the wild and surviving. Of a child who'd never even seen a punch thrown, and yet mastered combat. But most of all, the thing that drove him to save this boy's life in exchange for his own, was the fact that no matter how cruel or vile he was to Gohan, no matter what he put him through, Gohan had been nothing but kind and even caring to him. He'd even put his own life at risk just to save his. It was something the namekian could never forget, the son of his greatest enemy, was the closest thing to family he'd ever had.

In the blast-wave Piccolo felt agony as he'd never felt in his life. It stripped all the energy from him just to hold on, and to keep Gohan from harm. It was his last act.

As the dust settled, Piccolo was left standing there, only barely.

He'd done it. He'd saved Gohan.

And he collapsed, his clothes barely a remnant of clothes.

Gohan was laying there, helpless himself. Piccolo's head barely managed to turn to look at him.

"I. I'm sorry Gohan."

Gohan looked at Piccolo, seeing Piccolo splattered with his own purple blood. He couldn't find words for his green friend.

"B-but Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said weakly. "You saved me."

Piccolo smiled sadly. "Not for long. Gohan... you are the only friend I've ever had. Get. Get out of here... Goha...n"

Gohan saw the tears in Piccolo's eyes, and felt his own beginning to swell. Within a few seconds, Gohan saw Piccolo's head nod off. Unable to move his own body, even with his rage and grief, Gohan just let out an anguish cry.

"Aw, how sad." Nappa cut in with a laugh.

The ground started to rumble however.

Krillen felt weak, he looked up towards what was happening as Nappa looked about in all different directions.

"Vegeta, what the hell is that?"

Vegeta immediately moved up, clicking the scouter, before scowling.

"Can't you do _**anything**_ right Nappa?!" Vegeta barked furiously.

Nappa turned, fearfully towards Vegeta.

"But, I've done everything you've-"

The ground exploded in front of Nappa, revealing Raditz as he'd broken through the ground beneath the battlefield. Nappa blinked, looking directly at Raditz.

"How're you ali-"

"**Double Sunday!**"

Raditz looked like shit. His body was bleeding and his posture looked weak. His clothes were almost completely destroyed, having only shreds of a shirt left and his pants had effectively turned to jeans. However, the golden energy wave that left his hands did not look as weak as he did. At close range Nappa was unable to raise his defence in time.

Nappa's surprised look was all that came to his defence, as his body was blasted back in the wave, a wave which went straight into Vegeta as well, before finally exploding in the distance.

Raditz floated there, his body now truly out of energy. He had nothing left to spend, he felt weak, not just in energy but physically. Slowly he dropped to the ground, knees first as one hand moved to stabilize him from falling over.

That was it, it was everything he had left. That was his last best chance to kill Nappa and he hoped that it'd worked.

He just breathed, even doing that was painful.

Blood trickled down the end of his nose, and down the side of his cheek. Looking up barely as the smoke cleared from his attack, he still felt both of them. He knew the attack wouldn't even harm Vegeta, but Nappa he'd hoped to kill.

The hulk of a saiyan slowly picked himself up again, this time laughing.

"Really Raditz? That was it?" He chuckled. "You should have stayed dead over there you low class runt!" Walking towards him, he only saw Nappa grin.

Raditz felt death approaching him, seeing it instead of Nappa. His left arm finally became too weak to hold up him, and his body collapsed into the earth. He managed to keep his head up to look at Nappa.

With a vicious snatch, Nappa grabbed Raditz's tail, tearing it off, mutilating his former comrade.

Raditz gave a scream of agony. His entire being exploded into pain as a piece of him was torn from him. He felt as if he was suffocating from pain and exhaustion. His entire body started to tremble finally as his scream died.

The tail was without much fanfare, dropped in front of Raditz for him to look at.

"Look familiar?" Nappa asked with a gleeful hint of sadism in his eyes.

Next, Nappa's boot came down, violently stomping on Raditz. The stomps were vicious, vindictive, angry, each one slamming into Raditz causing him to cry out. His cries began to mix with blood as the vengeful assault continued. With a final kick, Raditz was rolled over, blood splattering his mouth before he coughed violently, yet more of the red gore coming up.

"What's wrong, Raditz?" Nappa mocked.

It was another humiliation, to further punish him for his betrayal. Raditz's bloody hand moved out, grasping the appendage which had just been part of his body, his tail. It was then that Nappa's huge boot came down, stomping down on his right shoulder.

Raditz felt the joint give way, his arm dislocating. The arm suddenly looked warped and limp. He felt another hoarse cry escape his lungs, the sound mixing with Nappa's laughter.

"You don't even deserve to be called a saiyan, you miserable weakling."

"Looks like I'll get you and the kid at the same time." The big saiyan chuckled. Just as he powered his attack, both Raditz and Gohan disappeared.

Nappa was left standing there with two vacant spaces in front of him, the boy had been only 10 meters away and Raditz was right in front of him.

"WHAT?!"

Vegeta looked up, and in the sky, holding the wreck that was Raditz, was Kakarot. Next to Kakarot was a floating cloud holding the half-ling.

"Well, well Nappa. Looks like we've got the newcomer. Goku is it? Or should I say _Kakarot_?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: Finally going to get a bit more opportunity to write Goku. I'm writing this just as I finish the chapter in real time, so I'm trying to even think if he'd give Raditz a Senzu bean. Interpreting the reunion of these two is going to be really tough. Goku would probably be aware of the violence Raditz is responsible for, but he also just saved Gohan and Krillen, even if it is completely unintentional. I'd say that in terms of development, the next chapter is probably going to be the hardest one to write for, so I hope I didn't screw it up._

_Thanks for reading so far._

_I really appreciate any feedback anyone has. Its been a joy writing this so far, so I hope everyone is enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it._

_Next update is coming in this Saturday, June the 8th._


	9. Chapter 9: Nappa's Fate

**Disclaimer: As if it wasn't obvious, I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

**Dragonball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act I:**

**Chapter 9: Nappa's Fate**

The two figures standing on the earth were staring at him, the large one with frustration, the small one with intrigue. He could see that they were powerful, and he noted all his friends disappearing as powers on the earth, so he knew they'd been killing them. The situation would have been much worse if he'd only been seconds longer.

One thing that he couldn't believe when he got there was who Nappa had been fighting. Which was why at that moment Raditz hung from his right arm limply. Below, Krillen lay near a formation of rocks, and Gohan was safely on the Nimbus Cloud.

Hearing a mumble of pain from the body he'd just rescued, Goku's mind was in a rush of thoughts. He'd expected Raditz to be fighting along side the other saiyans. Instead, he saw him broken and beaten, being assaulted by the big saiyan. Did he have a change of heart? But if so why?

"My name is Goku," Son Goku responded to Vegeta, who just smirked in response.

"Well come on then Kakarot, let's get this started! You low class worm!" Nappa shouted.

_What a power_, Goku thought, in terms of Vegeta. He could sense what was really there, what kind of devastating potential there was. He could sense in the larger fighter a great power as well, but certainly inferior to his own. Slowly, he landed with Raditz, placing his brother, it was strange to think of him in those terms, down.

Vegeta for his part watched with fascination. The scouter said 5,000, but he was willing to bet it was higher. These earthlings had all hidden their true power, several of them hit the 3,000 mark or more when fighting Nappa, but showed only signs of 1,200-1,400 before that.

"I say you let me kill him now." Nappa urged.

"Be quiet, Nappa," Vegeta snapped. "We've waited all this time for him, we might as well let him get settled in." Vegeta said with a near mocking tone.

After all, he wanted to let this fighter have his full chance to die. Despite his power, he was willing to bet Kakarot had the same weak attitude as the others.

Goku looked down at Raditz quietly as Gohan floated near him. He'd placed Raditz next to Krillen, who with his own injuries looked even more uncomfortable with Raditz next to him.

"Everything is going to be fine now." Goku promised Gohan and Krillen.

A bloody hand grasped his, looking up at him.

"K-Kakarot." Raditz started.

Quietly, Goku looked up at him, noting how his brother was smiling.

"I urge you... to kill them." He said, shakily pointing his free hand towards Vegeta and Nappa. "As a dying man, I ask this of you, brother."

A sick feeling approached Goku after his brother spoke. He never wanted to kill or harm anyone, especially if it could be avoided. The creature that looked at him seemed desperate, but Raditz had no right to ask him to take anyone's lives, especially after all the carnage he'd brought to the earth. He knew all too well about the destroyed cities, the hunt for the Dragon Balls.

But he still didn't understand why he was fighting the others? Even after having just saved Raditz from Nappa, he still somehow expected to see his brother over with the other two saiyans.

To Raditz, it was a matter of honour asking Kakarot to kill Nappa and Vegeta in his stead. He had been unable to kill his enemies, it fell to his brother to do so in his absence. Kakarot and he obviously were not close, he'd even helped in Kakarot's demise, but he had no choice but to ask this of his brother, he was the only one left who could make this happen. Kakarot's power was great, a hidden well of energy so great that perhaps he could even defeat Vegeta.

"I can't do anything you ask, not while I don't know why you fought against your former allies." Goku explained.

It wasn't a totally dishonest statement. He'd have fought them regardless, but he had no intention of killing anyone. But, perhaps this would reveal to him why he'd saved his son, hell, maybe why he'd changed sides to begin with.

Raditz looked pained to talk further, but did.

"My failure." He rasped. "I failed Prince Vegeta, and he punished me for it."

The answer was really in the details he wasn't giving.

Krillen shook his head. "Don't trust him Goku,"

Raditz snarled at the q-balled human, turning his head towards him.

"He attacked Nappa" Gohan then said. "He... he nearly got him, he bought us a lot of time for you to get here dad."

Goku looked back at Raditz, who just looked more uncomfortable. It was pretty clear he'd been fighting Nappa, that was for sure.

Turning his eyes to Goku for a moment, the brother of Kakarot didn't speak, he couldn't, not about this.

Raditz coughed, blood coming up instead of further elaborating.

Goku knew Raditz wouldn't spell out why that had driven him to betray his allies, but he could guess. This was revenge for him, not a change of heart. But Goku also believed in second chances. With his betrayal of Vegeta, he was certain that Raditz could find a new path, the same as Piccolo had.

"I got these from Korin." He said, revealing two senzu beans.

Krillen smiled as Goku broke one bean in half, handing it to Gohan, and helping it into Krillen's mouth. The two ate their beans.

Gohan stood up, immediately, looking completely healed, even his broken shoulder fitting back into place seamlessly. Krillen, who'd been in even worse shape, also got up, stretching.

"Thanks Goku! Now you can put a stop to those two monsters." Krillen declared.

"Not yet Krillen,"

Goku looked at Raditz, who was staring in disbelief in the miraculous healing of the two short warriors. He'd made his decision. Without a senzu bean, he very much doubted Raditz would live. He also believed that the enemy of his enemy was his friend. Finally however, he believed his brother may have the ability to change.

Even Goku could feel the grief and anger behind Raditz, something had to have really driven him to fight his own allies. It wasn't something that he could answer yet, but he hoped to soon.

Before he handed the bean over however, Goku looked directly at Raditz.

"I am not going to kill anyone for you Raditz. You have destroyed thousands of lives on Earth, and countless others elsewhere. But," Goku said, pulling up the bean.

"Goku, what are you doing!?" Krillen asked, looking on in shock.

Raditz was wondering the same thing.

"I believe in second chances." Goku finished his sentence, and at the same time answered Krillen.

Placing the bean in Raditz's mouth, the eldest saiyan, still somewhat confused, chewed the bean and swallowed.

Broken bones mended, cuts healed, and bruises disappeared. Raditz pulled both his hands up as he felt power surge through him. When he stood up, a sinister grin appeared across his face. Goku even felt his power increase, part of the saiyan ability to always increase their strength after recovering from serious injuries.

Vegeta looked into his scouter and felt uncomfortable. What the hell just happened there? Raditz's power level used to be 3,500, now it was sitting well over 5,800. It was higher than Nappa's.

"Nappa." Vegeta warned. "Both Raditz and Kakarot are now at 5,000 or more."

Nappa turned his head, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Goku just looked seriously at Raditz.

"Don't make me regret this, Raditz," He informed him. Goku turned to walk towards Vegeta when he started to hear Raditz laugh.

"Nappa! We have unfinished business you weakling!"

Excitement rushed through Raditz's veins themselves. He could feel this new power overtaking him and knew full well that he was far superior to Nappa now. A blood thirsty set of eyes turned towards Nappa, intent on repaying his former, rather large, comrade for his near death just moments ago.

_I'll rip you limb from limb, Nappa._

Goku immediately turned around.

"No, your business is done." Goku said bluntly.

Blinking at the comment, Raditz noted the look in Kakarot's eyes. It was steeled resolve. He wished to avenge his friends. Raditz crossed his arms and felt betrayed himself. His vengeance would have to wait... for now.

"Very well, _Kakarot_." The name was said almost with a kind of quiet contempt.

Nodding and turning back towards the two warriors, Goku began his walk. He stopped about five meters from Nappa.

"You two should give up now and leave the Earth. I don't want to hurt you."

Nappa blinked, before bellowing out a huge laugh.

"Just like your friends didn't want to hurt me?!"

An angry wave washed over Goku as Nappa mocked the dead. Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Piccolo, they were all killed by this monster. He would have to show him the error of his ways. Focusing, pressing his power to bubble to the surface, Goku began to power up gradually.

"Well, Kakarot, are you going to make me leave or not you worthless coward?" Nappa demanded, finding humour in Goku's reaction, before the ground started to rumble. Slowly, rocks and other small objects started to fly upwards.

Looked back to see a puzzled look on Vegeta's face, Nappa became increasingly nervous.

"Uhm, Vegeta?"

Vegeta didn't respond.

_This Low Level is about to... no he has... he just almost doubled Nappa's Power Level._

Finally, Goku unleashed his full strength before them.

Vegeta's face said it all for Goku. These bullies had come to Earth and expected this to be easy, and now it wouldn't be. Perhaps after this they'd learn to respect others, because sometimes even the weakest amongst the world could surprise you. Might didn't make right.

"Nappa, its over 9,000."

Nappa paused when he heard this. "What?! That can't be right! It's gotta be wrong!"

Vegeta tore the scouter off furiously. "I said its over 9,000!" He shouted, before blasting the scouter into atoms.

"9,000! That's can't be possible, can it?!" Nappa shouted, before looking at Goku, veins popping up along his skin as he felt the urge to put the 3rd class peasant in his place.

Gohan, Krillen, and Raditz stood there in aw themselves, especially Raditz. He'd though Kakarot was powerful, but _this_ powerful?

"You aren't really that strong!" Nappa declared, charging Goku with a grin on his face, expecting easy prey.

"I'll make you pay for all you've done." Goku uttered as the shadow of Nappa's body overtook him.

The huge saiyan was arrogant, everything about his stance was flawed, it all expressed over confidence. Every flaw was picked out by Goku, moving under the big frame of Nappa's shoulders, he buried his fist directly in his sternum.

Stopping dead in its tracks as pain exploded through his abdomen, Nappa felt an uncontrollable pain. Suddenly there was an equally violent pain in the back of his head. Without even following the movement at all Goku had appeared behind him, cracking the back of his head a second later with a kick from his boot. With the back of his head and his stomach in agony, Nappa dropped face first into the earth.

The first thing to happen was hands went to the back of his head. Nappa's breathing was hindered for a moment, but started to normalized before started to struggled in that moment to get up. Slowly pulling himself up, only to fall over, completely unable to balance himself, Nappa's anger grew so great that he started to quiver.

What the hell just hit him?

"That one was for Yamcha." Goku said seriously.

Nappa managed to finally stand on his own two feet.

Raditz had never, ever seen Nappa look _**this**_ mad. He could barely control himself.

"How **dare** you?!" Nappa shouted. "You are nothing but a low level! I am a super elite!"

"You don't seem very elite to me." Goku said with a playful smile. "You really aren't that strong, you should probably give up, I don't really want to hurt you more."

That was it for Nappa. His furious rage boiled over, he was completely out of control. Power rippled off his body as he began gathering energy, he roared furiously.

"I don't seem very elite?! Well how does this seem you bastard!" Nappa shouted, throwing the huge energy bolt he'd gathered.

"Dad look out!" Gohan shouted, just as Krillen shouted "Goku! Dodge it!"

"Shut up." Raditz scolded the two of them before they turned to stared at him. "He's in no danger." after those words, he looked nervous himself.

_Kakarot's power is insane, incredible, and this just may be the beginning._

Even for Raditz this was an uncomfortable thought, as he was hardly a 'defender of the earth'.

When the two looked back, they saw the bolt hit Goku head on.

Goku knew he didn't need to dodge the hit. If anything he wanted to demonstrate to Nappa how futile this was.

The explosion went off right on Goku's head. The waves from the blast sent debris in all directions. As the smoke cleared, just as Raditz said, Goku was completely unharmed. The look on Nappa's face however, was priceless when this realization was made clear.

"No way!" Nappa shouted. He prepared immediately for another energy blast, only for Goku to appear in front of him, uppercutting Nappa straight into the sky. Appearing behind him, Goku dropped his boot into Nappa's back.

"That one is for Tien!"

Falling straight to the earth below Nappa bellowed out an angry cry. Goku appeared near the landing destination and spinning a back hand into Nappa, sending him flying off to the side instead, his body slamming into the side of one of the many huge craters littering the area. His entire body was buried under the earth from the force of the impact.

"And that one was for Chaotzu."

The ground burst open a second later, energy blowing through rock and earth. Nappa flipped from the hole in made in the ground, landing in front of Goku.

"RAAAAAAH!"

Immediately charged Goku, swinging his right arm out only to find empty air. Both of Goku's feet planted into his stomach as Goku used the ground below Nappa as a springboard. The huge saiyan was helpless as he went straight towards the heavens once again. Slowly his speed halted, before he began to plummet back down to earth. Flying up at high speeds Goku intercepted the falling Nappa, spinning and planting an elbow into his abdomen, sending him flying even faster towards the earth.

"And that one was for Piccolo."

The ground shattered under Nappa like glass once his body made impact.

Quietly as this happened, Raditz slowly hovered away from Gohan and Krillen, they were too memorized by the events occurring. The truth of the matter was, he didn't think Kakarot had the stomach for killing...

Vegeta for his part saw only one. Nappa was making a fool of them, he was being completely controlled by Kakarot and there was almost no chance of recovery at this point.

When Nappa blasted up into the sky to attack Goku once more, finally Vegeta intervened.

"Nappa!"

Nappa froze in mid flight, his fists ready for blood. His head turned, it hurt just to turn his head in truth.

"You are done. Get down here immediately Nappa." Vegeta warned.

Nappa turned his head to Goku, face sneering.

"Now, Nappa!"

Nappa looked across at Goku. This worm had just humiliated him in front of Vegeta. He was just bested by some low level.

"Vegeta is going to kill you, Kakarot. I am going to have the pleasure of watching you die."

To Goku, this was just signalling the real fight was going to begin. Nappa hadn't been the real threat to the earth anymore, it was Vegeta. He was glad he could defeat Nappa without killing him. But still, he was overjoyed that Nappa's pride had been destroyed. He lost to a low level. Goku didn't care about such standards, but that wasn't where the joy came from. He'd surpassed an opponent, a powerful one, who was arrogant.

Before Nappa could do so much as begin his descent to the ground, Raditz made his move. Goku only saw the tail end of a blur of movement, both his feet crashing into the back of Nappa's skull. The larger saiyan's jaw spread open as his body lurched forward, before beginning a rapid descent to the earth. His body slapped into the ground almost like a wet piece of meat after the sneak attack, head striking the earth first.

Raditz appeared above Nappa just as he turned to look up shakily.

"R-Raditz! You pathetic back stabbing tailess-" Nappa's slurred words were cut off as Raditz gave a slick, arrogant smile. He looked at the palm Raditz had extended, pointing towards his head. Nappa's eyes went wide and pleading towards Raditz as he realized what was about to happen.

If his power level was over 5,000, that would mean that he was about to blow him in half! Panic overwhelmed Nappa's features.

"W-Wait Raditz, I-"

"I told you I'd kill you, Nappa."

"**NO!**" Goku shouted.

The last thing Nappa saw was a brilliant flash of blue-white light from Raditz's palm.

Nappa's upper body was blasted away and vaporized into ash by the white-blue beam launched from Raditz's right hand at close range. He then kicked the lower body into the air, and then blasted that away to nothing as well.

Pulling his hand back to his side, Raditz just spat where Nappa had once been.

Goku, Krillen, and Gohan were left in shock as they witnessed this... this _murder_.

"Raditz!" Goku shouted, appearing in front of his brother. "You killed him in cold blood."

Raditz gave a half sneer to his brother, ironically the one who saved him just a moment early. "He would have killed you if it were reversed. Like it or not, it is blood for blood." Raditz shot back.

How could he think this way? What drove him to such senseless acts of violence? All Raditz had done was proven he was still at there level.

"If this is how I thought you'd have acted-"

"You'd have let me, your brother, die instead?" Raditz responded, giving a smirk as he leaned forward. "As surprising as this may sound brother, we are on the same side." Raditz said, placing his hand on Goku's shoulder.

It was batted aside by the noble saiyan warrior, staring his elder brother down instead.

"No Raditz, we are not on the same side. Not with tactics like that. You are still a monster. After this is over, I will see to it you leave the Earth. You started your second chance with cold blooded murder."

Raditz blinked, before glaring at Goku.

How dare this ungrateful fool? All it would have taken was one moment of Vegeta getting the upper hand, and Nappa would have attacked from behind. Worse, he may have killed Kakarot's friends, or tried to. By killing Nappa, not only did it satisfy his revenge, but it also protected him.

"You are soft." Raditz responded. "You'll find Vegeta is not, and Nappa _was_ not soft." He said coldly.

With that, Goku walked away from him, leaving Raditz behind as Vegeta stood there, smirking.

"You know, Raditz probably did you a favour." Vegeta said, sounding amused at Goku's reaction to Nappa's death. "Besides, if Nappa had embarrassed me anymore, I'd have killed him myself."

Goku couldn't believe just how... callous this creature was to the death of his own lieutenant. He cared so little about life that he couldn't even value his own teammate?

"I have to take care of something first." Goku said, flying up towards Krillen and Gohan.

First things first, he had to get them to safety before starting this.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and staring at Raditz. He guessed Kakarot was soft and weak enough to want to get his two midget allies to safety.

"Will you be sticking around Raditz?"

Before Raditz could respond.

"No, he's not." Goku cut in.

Raditz's jaw dropped as his eyes went skywards, towards Goku.

Vegeta smirked.

"Well Raditz, it looks as though you have a new boss!" The Prince mocked.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N:_

_The Next chapter is extremely long, forgive me. I wanted to wrap up the fight with Vegeta in one single chapter. Which means its the longest chapter in the entire story so far._

_The next Chapter after that however don't focus on almost any of the characters show so far. Certain things **really** begin to diverge once the Saiyan saga is over._

_Updated Power Levels:_

_Vegeta: 18,725_

_Goku: 9,050_

_Raditz: 5870_

_Gohan: 2,000_

_Krillen: 1,700_

_Nappa: 0 (hur hur hur)_

_Also, on a quick note, the next Update will be out of schedule, happening this Tuesday, and the one after this Friday. Its just how my weeks will be working out with a few schedule changes over the course of June._

_So. I hope all of you stick around for the ride. I hope all of you who read this give me a review. Like or dislike, please shoot me a review. Thanks for reading._


	10. Chapter 10: Prince of All Saiyans

_A/N: I apologize for the hugeness of size of this chapter._

**Dragonball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act I:**

**Chapter 10: Prince of All Saiyans**

Vegeta stared up towards Kakarot.

Today hadn't gone as expected at all. Firstly, he certainly wasn't expecting the Earthlings to put up as much of a fight as they did, though their strength was laughable outside of _maybe_ the green one. Then there was Raditz, the traitor, betraying them over punishing him for his incompetence. Now there was this, a low class warrior sent to Earth, becoming its defender, and being powerful enough to annihilate Nappa without any visible effort, and without taking a single blow. Worse yet, he didn't want to kill anyone apparently.

Well, at least he'd be impressive sport.

For Goku's part however, he stood atop his own set of rocks, staring over at Vegeta. This was really the source of the evil that was coming to attack the Earth. Raditz and Nappa were just the thugs who fought for this beast. A supposed Prince who oppressed and destroyed people because of the pleasure of doing so and to profit from it.

This would be the most difficult battle of his life.

"Well Kakarot, I have a proposal for you. Join me, now that Nappa is dead I need a good second in command. You could have anything you wanted."

Goku just smiled in response.

"No, I don't think so. I could never commit the acts of evil you do."

Vegeta raised a brow to the comment. It was like talking with a child, the world was black and white to him, wasn't it? Yet he 'saved' Raditz? He was so intent on being good, he saved the lives of potential enemies even. This was going to be a walk.

"Well then Kakarot, why don't you come at me?"

By the time Vegeta had finished his question, Goku was already upon him.

To say that the opening stages of this battle were slow would be a complete misinterpretation of what was going on. Goku's assault was a flurry of blows, and Vegeta's defence perfect. The two scattered about the wasteland, engaging one another with quick strikes. However, very shortly it became very clear that Vegeta was the dominant player in this game.

With a swift boot to Goku's midsection, the third class warrior was sent flying back, hitting a rock face and quickly recovering to hover in the air.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Krillin felt the powers in the distance, his own feeling increasingly insignificant to them. Goku must have begun pulling out all the stops.

But there was something off, something wasn't right. His eyes traced to a flying figure, blasting towards where the fight was.

_Raditz_

Damn, Goku had told him to stay away, and Krillin sincerely doubted they could just tell him not to go. Looking over to Gohan, who just looked tired and worn, Krillin felt the need to go and make sure Raditz didn't interfere with Goku's fight. Maybe he'd betray them to try and get back in good standing with Vegeta even? Either way, they needed to keep an eye on him.

"Gohan." Krillin said seriously. "We've gotta head back, that way."

The boy paused, before feeling Raditz's energy rocketing towards the wastelands. He was going to interfere.

"Right," He said, nodding his head seriously.

With that, the two figures blasted off, they themselves heading to interfere.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

When Raditz slowed himself down finally, stopping just in almost an orbit of the battle, he immediately began trying to suppress his power level. He felt the two powers clashing with an incredible amount of energy, he could barely even comprehend having fighting potentials that high. He'd read Vegeta's power level before, it was another thing to _feel_ it.

"**Kaioken!... Times 3!**"

Just as he'd arrived, he saw the flashes of blue and red clashing through the sky. What was more disbelieving... Goku was the superior of the two.

With a mighty punch being landed on Vegeta's face, the saiyan warrior was sent flying back through the sky. Moving his gloved hand up to stabilize himself in the air, commanding the energy around him, he gathered power for an energy blast. Hurling the bolt like lightning, the blast chased the dwindling figure in the distance that was Goku. With a flash of movement that Vegeta couldn't even follow Goku's foot slammed into his chest, sending Vegeta earthbound. His body broke through several rock pillars before smashing into a cliff-face, breaking through layers of rock, leaving a hole as his point of entry.

Goku stood there breathing, his body heaving from the exertion and his muscles feeling as if they were about to rip themselves apart.

Vegeta had been an incredible opponent so far, he'd pushed him to his absolute physical limit. His muscles burned from overuse of Kaio-Ken. He needed to somehow finish this before his body ran out of all of its power and potential. When the cliff he'd kicked Vegeta into exploded, he guessed that the fight would continue.

Standing there with his arms extended out furiously, Vegeta cried out furiously.

Goku had already started to blast off towards him, reigniting the Kaio-Ken attack.

Throwing a quick punch, trying to intercept Goku, Vegeta did his best to counter Goku's approach. But unfortunately for Vegeta, Goku appeared behind, kicking him in the back and sending the Prince flying forward, Bouncing off the ground and quickly recovering, Vegeta came back at Goku with a fierce punch, injecting energy into it making it almost an energy attack in and of itself.

Instead of landing this blow however, Vegeta found Goku's own punch imbedded in his abdomen. Vegeta felt pain like he'd not felt in years. The whole battle seemed to have a noise about it, and that noise silenced beyond the barely audible groans of Vegeta as he slowly stepped back, holding his stomach in desperate pain. Blood even trickled from his mouth.

To say the fight was undecided at this point would have been foolish. It appeared Vegeta was finished. Even when battle reengaged a moment later, it was very clear Vegeta was finished.

Each blow was blocked, and each blow in turn sent the saiyan prince back. Finally, Goku began almost a rhythmic dissection of Vegeta. A series of blows landed on the prince, kicks and punches, giving him no time to recover, even battering him before he could hit the ground. Finally Goku slammed Vegeta's frame into the edge of a cliff, driving his own knee in Vegeta's back, and the edge of the cliff into his belly.

Carefully moving back to a lower level on the battlefield, Goku awaited things to continue.

But he knew it was over. Vegeta had been left howling in agony on the surface above. His own body could barely keep together, but he knew Vegeta was done. The battle could continue for only a short time. When he saw Vegeta rise however, he smiled. He wasn't going to quit, just as he wasn't. Pulses of pain shot through his muscles however, the Kaio-Ken taking its toll on its very operator.

Raditz, watching from the side, realized what Vegeta was going to do.

Shit.

Vegeta looked furious, just as mad as Nappa had been as he was being destroyed by Goku. Power began to gather through his body.

"Dodge this next attack if you can! But even if I miss this whole planet is going to explode!" Vegeta cried out, finally a purple aura completely covering him as he took off into the sky.

On the ground below, Goku's body reignited with the red aura. The two powers were growing rapidly. Lightning traced across the sky around Vegeta, while whole rock formations tore apart under the power of Goku's power being unleashed.

"**Gallic Gun!**"

"**Kamehameha!**"

The two blasts were released just in time for Krillin and Gohan to see.

Blue and Purple beams collided, and the world around them simple _broke_. There was no better word for it, the landscape was catastrophically destroyed. Boulders were shattered, cliffs collapsed, debris exploded in mid air just from being in the presence of the two powers colliding.

Raditz had seen whole planets destroyed. He'd seen Vegeta's Gallic Gun a dozen times. What he'd never seen was Vegeta's blast be countered, least of all by an attack that he'd known to be so weak in its prior use. The Kamehameha wave was a Goliath now, crashing against the Colossus of Vegeta's attack. Kakarot was saving the world, and Raditz couldn't believe it.

"**Kaio-Ken!... Times Four!**"

It had to be done, Goku determined. As it was his body couldn't keep up the times three any longer, which meant his beam would begin to fade, he had to end the standoff now, even at the expense of his own body.

A huge pulse burst through the Kamehameha wave. The stream of purple energy now seemed to become increasingly insignificant.

"No! **NO!**" Vegeta's words echoed out as his beam was repulsed.

Finally, there was no purple left, and Vegeta was directly hit by the wave. Fragments of armour blasted in different directions as he was went screaming into the sky as the blue wave carried him.

Wide eyes of surprise were written across Yajirobe, Raditz, Krillin, and Gohan's faces as they saw Vegeta seemingly defeated in one climatic moment.

A low class born saiyan, had just defeated the supposed most powerful known saiyan in the universe. This left Raditz with a sense of awe as he couldn't take his eyes off the sky. Then, behind his awe, he felt something... Vegeta's power, it hadn't disappeared yet, or merged with the beam. Which meant he was still alive.

Goku could feel it as well. Damn, he was in no condition to continue the fight at all.

"Alright dad!" Gohan shouted however, getting an ire filled glance from Goku, who realized his son and Krillin had disobeyed him.

"Gohan! Krillin! I told you two to get out of here!"

"B-but Goku, we saw Raditz heading here and wanted to make sure he didn't intervene!" Krillin shouted back.

Goku immediately started feeling out for Raditz's power, looking in each direction for it.

However, a blue bolt of energy, containing Vegeta within it, came hurtling towards the earth, crashing into the ground a dozen meters in front of Goku, looking furious.

Goku knew that his only remaining hope was the Spirit Bomb, his own power was too depleted and his body too ruined to finish this fight.

"Well done, Kakarot. You have surprised me." Vegeta admitted as he started to calm.

An arrogant smirk appeared across his face.

"And I see you have conveniently destroyed this planet's moon. But that is fine. I will show you the true power of the saiyans, something you lack completely due to your handicap of not having a tail any longer."

A ball of moonlight appeared in his hand.

Blinking and remembering his own tail in that moment had been ripped off by Nappa, Raditz realized how bad this had just become. Without a tail he couldn't transform, but Vegeta...

_Uh oh._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It didn't take long exactly.

Vegeta had completely overpowered Goku in a matter of minutes, just as Raditz guessed he would have. Gohan and Krillin were sent fleeing for cover. Every moment of watching the fight was almost painful, the pair even travelling miles throughout their battle, as Goku tried to gain distance for some special attack.

However, Vegeta in his Ape Form was just too powerful. They watched as finally Goku was completely immobilized, his legs crushed by Vegeta.

"**No more running away too bad isn't it, Kakarot?**" The voice boomed.

Goku was too busy screaming in agony on the ground to respond.

"Time to die,"

Raising his arm and pointing out the index finger, Vegeta intended to crush Goku. Instead, he found an energy wave colliding with his right eye, fusing the eyelid shut and badly burning his face, blood ejected from the wound at high velocity as Vegeta staggered back, the ape now howling with agony.

But that was all Goku had left.

Angry hands reached down, scooping him up.

"**Just for that, we'll make this slow.**"

Krillin and Gohan watched together as this unfolded, they had to do something.

Hearing his father's cries of agony, knowing full well Vegeta was crushing him alive, Gohan found himself rushing to intervene only to be stopped by Krillin.

"I've got a plan Gohan." Krillin finally said, just as Yajirobi walked over to the pair.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"**Well look, its the kid.**" Vegeta boomed, looking down at Gohan.

Vegeta was still in the process of crushing Goku as he referenced Gohan shouting at him.

"I said stop it! Stop hurting my father!"

"**Well, let me start by saying no. I am not going to stop hurting your father. In fact, this may surprise you, I'm going to kill him.**"

"Destructor Disk!"

The disc went flying towards Vegeta, who noticed easily in time, jumping instead of being cut in two. The disc slashed through the pillar which Gohan current stood upon, before coming crashing down. He kept his feet stable however.

"**Fools! Do you think me an idiot? As if the kid would challenge me alone, let alone the fact that my ears can pick up a pin drop a kilometre away!**"

Then there was a sudden burst of pain where his tail had once been. The short, fat human holding a katana made a run for it. The huge tail plummeted to the ground before landing with a boom, flexing naturally as the nerves were separated.

"**No! What have... you done!**"

The huge beast howled, staggering back, his form slowly shrinking from the massive ape monster, to the human sized monster that all could recognize as being Vegeta.

Vegeta's frame stood there, shivering from the effect of the transformation.

"You!... You little bastards! So you want to die is that it?! Well get ready!" He snapped furiously, looking first to Krillin, then to Gohan.

"Gohan, look out!"

Within a second he'd taken off, knocking Gohan off his rocks, in both senses, and kicking him into a pile of dirt and sand a few meters below. When Gohan got up, all he had to look forward to was a punch in the stomach. The boy hunched over in pain, staggering back.

Krillin's would-be intervention was short lived, as soon as the human warrior approached Vegeta, flying at full speed, he was kicked away helplessly. His body hit a cliff, and fell limply to the ground. He seemed completely unable to rise.

With that, Vegeta picked up Gohan.

"Well now, your Kakarot's kid, aren't you?" He said coldly, before headbutting the boy. "You are just as useless and weak as your father." And with that, he threw Gohan helplessly next to Goku some distance away.

The two of them lay there, Goku clearly in worse shape.

Gohan just felt pain, but looked towards his father as Goku struggled to speak.

"Gohan, you need to get up. Your our only hope to hold him off any longer." Goku said.

It wasn't a position he wanted to put his son into, but Raditz clearly had taken off since Vegeta transformed. Worse, without Gohan holding off Vegeta, he couldn't help Krillin form the Spirit Bomb. It was something he knew Gohan was up to the task for, but as a father it was a terrible thing to throw your son to a wolf as hungry as Vegeta was.

Reaching out his hand to Gohan, Goku smiled as best he could despite his position. Gohan looked up, smiling briefly to his father, trying to reach out himself.

"You can't give up Gohan."

"Dad, I'm scared."

"Son, don't be scared. Piccolo trained you very well. You have to do this. I believe in you, Gohan." He said, reaching out his hand.

Only to be stopped rather abruptly by Vegeta.

Vegeta's grin was born of a sinister intent as he pulled back from Goku, his knee leaving his side as Goku coughed up blood helplessly.

"Please, that boy couldn't stop me Kakarot, why even give him the sick idea that he could. If you are lucky I may spare him after you die, maybe he wants a job, and if he doesn't he can die right along with you." Vegeta said, before shoving his boot down on Goku's now broken ribs.

It was then that Gohan shot to his feet.

"Stop it!" He shouted furiously.

Vegeta turned, seeing Gohan ready to fight.

"Good, that's what I want to see. Let's see how much of a saiyan you are!"

With that, Gohan attacked, flying straight into Vegeta and landing a vicious kick on his face. Vegeta was shocked, being sent flying back and towards the air.

Goku meanwhile, turned his attention to Krillin. "Krillin, quickly, you have to come here."

He needed to transfer the remaining energy of the Spirit Bomb.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Vegeta felt his body flying back after Gohan's second kick. That kid's power must have increased dramatically over the last few moments.

He was getting tired of all these fluctuating power levels.

With that, his leg snapped out, catching Gohan across the face as he spun about to stop his fall.

Both fighters balanced themselves in the air. Vegeta narrowed his one working eye as he prepared himself. He was exhilarated from the new challenge as Gohan assaulted him once again. The two began exchanging blows in the air, before finally Vegeta took the advantage with a brutal right hook, sending the boy rapidly back.

"Well now kid, just what are you going to do?-" Vegeta's question was answered as a huge blue energy bolt came flying down from the sky, hitting Vegeta head on, sending him into a dive straight towards the earth itself.

There was an explosion that followed of course.

Gohan froze in the air, before looking up.

Gazing down towards the crater was an exceptionally nervous looking Raditz. His palm was still outstretched as he realized he'd just attacked, and likely harmed, Vegeta. This was the death sentence he knew he'd receive. Vegeta's power was still immense, however he was either going to get killed sooner or later. He might as well die with the best chances possible of killing his 'Prince'.

There was a furious almost scream from the crater below as the smoke and dust cleared.

Vegeta looked up, his eye cracked with fury as he stared directly at Raditz.

"Is that all you can do?! Attack from behind! Well now I'm going to show you what happens when it doesn't pay off you useless third rate coward!" Vegeta shouted, energy forming in both his hands. "You and the kid are finish, you hear me! **Finished**!"

Looking towards his nephew briefly, making eye contact, Raditz knew he still didn't have the eyes of a warrior.

"Kid," 'Uncle' Raditz said bluntly. "Follow my lead,"

Krillin carefully stood there, blue orb hovering above his hand as he stared in bewilderment.

"Remember, Krillin, you need to only attack once you _feel_ the time is right." Goku said weakly. "That is the only shot we're going to make, we cannot make another one."

With a nod and feeling almost sick to his stomach at the idea the entire world was on his shoulders, and not Goku's, Krillin accepted his role in the defence of the Earth.

"Don't worry, I have faith in you, Krillin." Goku said.

_If only I had faith in myself._

Krillin thought to himself, but nodded to Goku regardless. He looked for a good vantage point all the same

When he reached the highest point he could, he looked down at the battlefield, watching it unfold.

In the midst a vicious, desperate battle against Uncle and Nephew, an alliance of necessity, Vegeta found himself trying to push the offensive.

Raditz fist shot over Vegeta's head as he ducked, only to find Gohan's fist connecting with his face as the three sparred in the air. Once the blow had landed, the blood was in the water as it were. Raditz's knee slammed into Vegeta's abdomen and Gohan's leg came about, kicking the Prince in the back.

When Vegeta was forced almost to the ground, before pulling up, he shot right back towards the two, snarling like a rabid animal almost. Using some of his power, he boosted his speed, appearing above the pair. Spinning into a kick Vegeta began his assault, Raditz raised his arms to block however he spun about the other way immediately. Chopping Gohan down towards the ground, Vegeta turned his attentions back to Raditz.

This left Raditz and Vegeta to square off alone for the moment in the sky.

Raditz felt himself rushing power to his forearms and hands as he powered his next attack. He had no idea what Kakarot and the midget were doing, however he felt a radical power in the hands of the midget, clearly they intended to unleash it on Vegeta. So, how it would be released was still up for debate.

"Did you really think that intervening would somehow save you Raditz? You've become so soft and weak you now fight for the humans, or at least for the one I had Nappa kill. You are pathetic, and just as much of a failure as you've always been!" Vegeta said furiously.

Vegeta was preparing his own set of energy attacks as well, it was obvious.

"I'll be glad to be rid of you, Vegeta. I feel sick I followed your rules for so long."

"Is that a conscience bugging you Raditz?"

Raditz smiled, and it was a sinister smile, like looking at the devil give you a grin.

"No, Vegeta, its because you are such a pathetic, whining coward. Who fears Frieza and everything else. Your ego is huge, but just like your body, your bravery is lacking in size."

An intense sound of hatred came from Vegeta, throwing his energy blast, just as Raditz threw his. Vegeta's energy beam overwhelmed Raditz's, who dodged to the side of the bolt only to have Vegeta's fist thrown into his chest. Knocking him off balance and disrupting his defence, Raditz saw what was coming next. Vegeta landed another punch, and then another, before double axe handle smashing him from above.

The older brother of Goku went flying, dropping straight into the soil below. It was then that the energy blasts started to come in.

"Well, shit." Raditz said.

He saw the dozens of blasts descending towards him as Vegeta unloaded more and more shots. He raised his arms to defend himself. There was no time to move. He felt something grab his arm however, looking over he saw the kid?

In a blur of motion. Raditz felt himself moved just in time. In the background a series of blasts annihilated where they had once been.

Raditz felt pain shooting through his side and back, but knew he'd be back in the fight shortly, however what he didn't understand was what was staring him in the face.

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked quietly, looking back out towards the skyline. Vegeta was looking for them.

"Where are you!? Cowards!" Vegeta shouted.

Raditz looked back towards the kid. He'd just risked his own neck to save him? Why? It would have been better to attack Vegeta to buy more time. Maybe the kid was just stupid?

"I'm fine." Raditz half lied, wincing.

"No way, you look hurt. Look, hold on. I'll go deal with vegetable head for a minute. Just gather your energy and get ready to help, k?"

Seeing the kid staring at him with a kind of pleasant attitude wasn't some Raditz was accustomed to. Gohan's features however, as if on queue, switched to those of a serious warrior, and he blasted back off to meet Vegeta.

"Fine then! I guess its just time for me to kill Kakarot and Baldy then!" Vegeta shouted spitefully.

"Hey! You big Bully! I'm down here!" Gohan shouted back up towards Vegeta, who blinked, looking down at the kid.

Really? Raditz wouldn't come out, instead he had to face this stupid kid?

Gohan for his part felt a confidence he'd not before. Vegeta looked so small up there, nothing but a big bully who fought those weaker then him.

"So, what are you going to do, brat? Tell me its entertaining at the very least."

Vegeta then felt something, for the first time, he could almost feel the energy inside the boy. It was an incredible feeling, and it was terrifying all at once. He felt the boys power multiplying multiple times over.

"**Masenko!**" The golden bolt left Gohan's hands, heading directly at Vegeta.

At the last moment, Vegeta plunged his fist into it, sending the blast flying off to the north, streaking through the air without direction or control before exploding into the emptiness of the wasteland.

That was enough for Vegeta. He zipped to the ground, charging Gohan directly, sweeping in with a kick to the boy's mid section, sending him flying back towards a set of rocks.

For Krillin, he felt it. He felt that moment Goku told him about.

"**Spirit Bomb!**"

The attack went sailing towards Vegeta just as he was preparing to continue his assault.

Vegeta turned about, seeing the Spirit Bomb approaching him. He felt himself barely able to understand what was coming towards him.

"What the Hell is that?" He asked in shock.

With a leap, Vegeta managed to dodge it.

Raditz watched from the side as the boy who had saved him moments ago, was condemned to die by his own father's collaborative attack. Barely pulling himself to his feet, his legs and back working again, he prepared himself to rush in, only realizing it was too late. The boy looked into the face of death like a saiyan should however.

It was when he put his hands up, and _bounced_ the attack back that Raditz blinked, left in disbelief on his face, before he saw the bolt now heading right back towards Vegeta. When the saiyan prince turned his head and looked down, he knew what was coming.

"**NO!**"

The Spirit Bomb hit with a deafening sound, before it surged in power, blasting all around Vegeta. His body looked as thought it was being electronically baked in the centre of this monstrosity of an energy attack. His screams of agony echoed out across the wasteland, before his body shot straight into the sky once more, except this time, on a jagged path, and with each jag in the path there was an explosion of energy, further wrecking Vegeta's body.

"We did it!" Krillin shouted with joy.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Barely able to do so, Goku looked over to Krillin, who was sitting there looking just exhausted. What a long day, what fighting had occurred. Goku had never experienced such an intensive, to the wire battle, the planet itself was even in jeopardy from one attack.

"Man, that was too close." Krillin said, almost falling back.

Gohan for his part just sat next to his father, looking even more tired than Krillin.

"At least he's finally gone."

There was only one figure standing, looking at the three of them and crossing his arms. His clothes were almost annihilated, shreds of his jeans and shirt were all that seemed to remain. Raditz stared at the three of them for a moment. He could finish all three of them off in an instant, it would be easy. All he needed to do was open his palm and point it at them. Then he could finish this world off and place it for sale. With Nappa, Vegeta, and Kakarot dead, he'd be the last saiyan alive. It would be just that easy to finish his brother off.

However, they had helped him kill Nappa, even if they did not intend to do so... and then there was the fighting with Vegeta, where the kid had actually saved him.

He was getting soft, he thought almost violently. It was an infuriating feeling to have!

It was then everyone remained quiet, hearing something in the distance. It was like the sound of raining artillery almost, at least to Raditz ears.

It was then, not 10 meters away, Vegeta's body slapped into the ground, bouncing at least once before laying utterly still.

_No way_.

Raditz looked at this with something stuck in this throat, a thick lump or some sort. There was no way Vegeta survived all that.

"It can't be." Gohan whispered as he looked over.

"Maybe he's dead already?" Krillin asked, walking over to the prone Vegeta.

"Yea, thank goodness, it looks that way." Krillin confirmed, appraising Vegeta from a good foot away. "Good thing too, now we don't have to look at his ugly face anymore."

Vegeta's eye opened however, as he grinned.

"Whose face is ugly?"

Krillin jumped back, shrieking in terror. Gohan cried out in fear as well.

Raditz didn't cry out, but was certainly in shock, as was Goku.

As Vegeta slowly began to rise, he spoke.

"Was that it? Was that all?" He rasped, clearly his lungs not working as well as they once had. "I am going to finish all of you off, and then once I've gained enough of my strength back. I'll kill everyone on this planet."

With lightning quick reflexes, he slapped Krillin aside violently.

Vegeta shambled forward like a zombie, his body urging each step almost with raw willpower rather than his bodies remaining functionality. He stared down Raditz even as he walked, the much fresher saiyan still intimidated by his old boss, especially now.

"No more games. Why won't all of you just die already?!"

It was then that he stopped, increasing his power dramatically before unleashing it all in a huge energy wave in all directions.

The wave was still overwhelming in power. Gohan, Krillin, Goku, and even Raditz were sent helplessly in all directions.

When the smoke cleared, only one of the fighters was even moving. Raditz, now painfully sat up, his body barely managing to pull himself up.

Vegeta however started to nod off, he could barely stand, before he shook himself to.

The two saiyans stared one another down. This was it.

Both Raditz and Vegeta couldn't afford to fight long, however Raditz's injuries were far from as extensive. He wouldn't bleed to death soon for example, where as Vegeta would.

"Fine then you coward! See if you can finish me!" Vegeta shouted, feeling himself summoning the last of his strength.

With better movement, Raditz quickly rushed in, conserving as much energy as he could. He dodged easily under Vegeta's first attack, slamming his knee into the Prince's ribs. The saiyan's mouth gaped open with agony from the blow. Grabbing Vegeta's left arm and hoisting it up, Raditz then mimicked the manoeuvre he'd seen Violet perform on a human commando months ago. He snapped Vegeta's arm after he hoisted it over his shoulder and brought it crashing down onto it. The saiyan prince cried out in agony from his bone being snapped like a twig, and his elbow being dislocated. As soon as Raditz leg go he fell to his knees.

_No, not like this._

Vegeta thought as he moved his one arm to support the other. It was then that Raditz sharply throw his elbow back, smashing it into the middle of Vegeta's face. He fell to the ground, blood now streaming from his nose as well. Raditz placed his boot on his chest, looking down at Vegeta arrogantly. Raditz pressed down, and revealed to Vegeta just how many of his ribs were broken.

"That move I broke your arm with," Raditz said bluntly. "Is something I picked up off the woman you killed earlier today."

Vegeta just spat to the side, a mixture of saliva and blood.

Sneering back before shoving his boot down again, causing Vegeta to scream out in pain, Raditz felt a wave of satisfaction overcome him.

"I'm going to make this one slow, Vegeta. Just as I am sure you and Nappa would have done for me. Its the least I can do for an old _friend_."

Vegeta finally did speak up, through his pain filled expression, he glared at Raditz.

"Raditz?"

"Yes, Vegeta?"

"You talk too much."

With widened eyes as Vegeta's one good arm shot out towards him, opening his palm and as blue energy formed in it, Raditz realized his folly. Vegeta had been gathering this power the whole time.

"**No! Not agai-!**" Raditz felt the beam hit him head on, burning away at him as it discharged violently, blasting him into the side of a rock formation. The blast that followed left shards of rocks raining from the sky.

Vegeta was in worse shape now that he was moments ago. He couldn't even move his left arm anymore, and it hurt just by its very being there. Stumbling towards Gohan, he found yet more terrible news. The boy's tail had grown back.

Grasping the furry appendage, he just turned, looking up to the artificial moon he'd help create.

"His tail grew back! Plus he's still getting light from the moon." He realized.

Dropping the tail, he began forming energy again in his right hand. The kid had to go.

"**BANZAI!**"

Vegeta only had time to turn his head, before a fat man carrying a sword, the same one who cut off his tail, cut clean through his armour. His one good arm reaching back as he fell to his knees, he could only utter.

"You cut through my armour," He whimpered, before collapsing.

Yajirobi began his mockery of Vegeta.

"I got him! I got him! Defeated by the great Yajirobi! Yea! Take that you jackass!"

It was then that Vegeta slowly climbed to his feet. "How dare you? You filthy bastard," He breathed.

This was very awkward for the human warrior. Yajirobi's mood immediately changed of course.

"Uhm... I. Well. I was just kidding you see. I didn't mean to cut you, are you okay?" He asked, feigning support for Vegeta. "We should be friends. I mean-"

Kick.

Blood spewed from Yajirobi's mouth and nose from the impact as Vegeta's foot crashed into his cheek.

It wasn't long before another blow was landed, this time sending Yajirobi into a boulder, shattering the boulder itself and leaving him helpless.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done to me," Vegeta murmured.

However, he realized something at that very moment.

_The kid!_

Turning around he rushed back over, as quickly as he could, but it was too late. Gohan was staring directly into the moonlight.

"Oh ,shit,"

And with that, Gohan's form started to grow, and Vegeta could do little about it.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**The Shame of Defeat:**_

Vegeta's body barely responded anymore. He had only one arm to use to drag himself, the other even more useless.

The great ape had completely overwhelmed him, the kid's rage was too vast in that state to be controlled however, and he did managed to cut his tail off, but not in time to avoid being crushed by him. He doubted many of his bones were still functional, in fact he had a great deal of evidence to support it. His arm struggled to finally drag him to the entrance of his pod, just as his body gave out.

There was just no strength left in Vegeta's body, even in desperation he couldn't climb into the space pod. It was then that the human started to catch up to him. The bald headed human now bearing the sword of the fat one.

No, this couldn't end like this. He was the Prince of the Planet Vegeta, and of all Saiyans. Was this how it was to end? At the hands of a bald, weakling human? On a world no one ever heard of until someone had mentioned the legendary magic balls?

Where had it all gone wrong?

He'd have been better off if Raditz had just died on this mud-ball. The warrior in question had become so weak that he had been willing to betray him, his prince, over a simple disciplinary action. Not only a disciplinary action, but one that was part of purging this god forsaken planet! Now he realized, perhaps Raditz hadn't had the stomach for the job, simply because these humans looked so Saiyan. He was glad he killed that purple haired, obstinate woman, especially now. He would see Raditz suffer and die for his treachery.

Kakarot and his son were his only two other subjects, and they would suffer and die the same. Kakarot especially for being even weaker in will than Raditz. He didn't fight for the vengeance of one woman, he fought him because he was the defender of this blasted place. His son was his echo as well, a disgrace heaped upon disgrace.

Vegeta vowed in his mind, that he would annihilate this planet at his next opportunity, and kill everyone here. It had served as nothing but a beacon of shame for the saiyans now. It broke the remaining saiyans.

Nappa died here, he was defeated, and the others defected.

Still, the fantasies he thought of in his mind did little to console him any further as he heard Krillin's foot stop next to him. He was kicked onto his back, and could only look helplessly as the human arched the sword for the kill.

Vegeta felt his heart pounding in his head, and then saw baldy freeze.

The two of them there for only a the briefest seconds.

"Krillin, let him go." He heard Kakarot say in a strained voice. It was barely able to be heard, but Vegeta could still make it out. "He deserves a second chance, just like Piccolo did. And just like Raditz. Let him go, show him that we have mercy, and compassion."

Vegeta's mind raced at what was being said. They were going to just let him go? Like that? The fools! He'd see this planet come crumbling down around them. With this new gained knowledge, Vegeta felt his strength slowly inch back just enough that his one good arm pulled him towards his pod again, barely propping himself up against it.

"But Goku, he'll just come back and do the same as he did now! We have to stop him, here and now!" Krillin turned about, putting the sword to Vegeta's neck, preparing to make the final blow.

"No Krillin! This isn't the way! Be strong Krillin, please. Show him mercy."

Vegeta felt his body trembling, for the first time since he could remember, save for when in a room with Lord Frieza, he was helpless, completely at the mercy of someone else. It was terrifying.

Finally, Krillin dropped the sword.

Vegeta felt a weight lifted off his shoulders, slowly turning and crawling back into his space pod.

As the door began to shut, the human couldn't even look at him.

"I'll be back... and when I get back, I'll show you how merciful I can be, as I crush the life from your bodies, and stare into your eyes as I do!" He barely managed, before the door finished closing, and he passed out.

With that, the ship blasted into space.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: Phew! Even bridging a bunch of the fight that didn't change, damn that took a while. I'm exceptionally happy however that I get a much broader slate to paint on now that the most linear aspect of things were over. The saiyans were going to attack earth, especially starting with Raditz's fight as I did. So, that means coming forward a lot less things are going to be predictable. _

_Also, to my reviewers who've reviewed as "Guest" I'll respond in story for the first time:_

_**Coldblue:** Thanks! That was a very nice review, I appreciate it._

_**Luke:** Thanks for the input so far Luke._

_To everyone else. Thanks a whole bunch for all your input so far, no matter how big or small. Now this is the end for the first act, Chapter 10 is the cut off for "Act 1" essentially, the Saiyan Saga. If you have anything you wanna tell me, or any input you have as a whole so far. Nows the time to send it._

_I hope everyone has a great week._


	11. Chapter 11: The Catalyst

**Dragonball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 11: The Catalyst**

_**Unknown Location:**_

"So much for that brilliant idea. How much time did you waste with all of that, hmmm?" The shortest of the figures enquired, seemingly entertained by the failure of the 'experiment'.

The taller, deeper voiced figure spoke.

"Let us not forget who is the _master_ here." He reminded.

"I seem to have forgotten my place, forgive me."

The taller figure, despite being irritated, stepped away from the circling pool of madness between them. In the pool they'd found probabilities, chances, which outcomes were most likely. Raditz was supposed to help the Saiyans kill all of Goku's remaining friends, instead he helped save them, and would now be an ally of theirs... potentially... for the foreseeable future.

"All things still contain risk, remember that." His deep voice uttered. "However, I have already formulated a new plan."

"Oh?"

"Yes. They will need to go to the Planet Namek. I can only project my image for a limited amount of time. However, an even greater threat awaits on Namek."

"I thought we wanted to avoid _him_ being involved in the plan, because you said he was far too dangerous to be controlled."

"Yes. Frieza will be vastly too difficult to manipulate. However, who said we needed to manipulate Frieza?" The larger figure asked, a grin appearing under his hood.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Planet Electron II**_

The last of the feeble defenders fell at the feet of the fighter on this now dead world. It was overly satisfying considering just how powerful he'd become on this world. Another victory, another step towards final revenge. The legends were true about everything, he was a god amongst mortals now. It wouldn't be long and he'd be able to challenge Frieza himself.

His scouter however, started to blip.

An _insignificant_ power level had made itself known.

"Please tell me you are the last of this world's pathetic defenders,"

"I am hardly one of its defenders, _mighty_ Turles."

The short figure walked in front of him, his hood over his features. The small frame turned his body slightly however, before looking up towards Turles. His pale green skin was evident.

"You must have improved greatly from planting the Tree of Might on this World."

Turles smirked. When he first arrived on this world with his men he was a low level. He had a mere power level of 1,500, his men, only 500 to 1000. Now? His own power level was over 42,000, and his men's? Anywhere between 4,000 to 18,000.

He didn't share as much with them, obviously. But that was because he was soon to be _Lord_ Turles. After a few more worlds, he would crush Frieza, and then he could rule the universe.

"Yes, my men and I have done quite well. However, I regret to inform you that you will be killed in a rather short period of time."

To this, Turles blinked, before starting to laugh.

"Is that so? And please elaborate how I am to be killed, dwarf?"

"Defecting from Frieza's Empire is a risky business, especially when you steal a ship. When word comes out you are annihilating this part of the galaxy, you meet a rather short end at the hands of a being known as Cooler. He is vastly superior to you in every sense, so much so that you could consume the fruit from the Tree of Might on another dozen worlds, and you _may_ start to annoy him."

Turles was left standing there, he had few words.

"Who is Cooler?"

"He is Frieza's Older sibling. He runs another part of the galaxy than Frieza, in fact I believe he claims ownership of this very planet, escaping Frieza's space just meant going into Cooler's. By the way, he watched Frieza destroy your home world, and thought it was a funny, small expenditure of power."

Another Frieza? His hand formed a fist. Was there no end to these creatures? No matter how much he killed, no matter how much he slaughtered and fought, would he ever surpass them?

"I am here to offer you a chance of a lifetime, Turles."

Turles' attention turned to the dwarf again.

"Who are you?"

"You may call me, the _**Catalyst**_**.**" He chuckled.

Instead, Turles reached to grab him, only to find he'd already zipped away.

"Now, you wouldn't want to attack someone only intent on helping your goals, would you Turles?'

The Saiyan felt frustrated and annoyed, he almost growled before he stopped looking for where the voice now originated from.

"Well then, spit it out. What is it?"

"We will offer you a chance at eternal life, and a chance to stop Frieza all at the same time." The voice said with amusement.

"How so?" Turles responded. "Eternal Life is a myth."

"Only its not, I can assure you. There is a set of Namekian artifacts known as the Dragon Balls. They will grant whoever collects all 7, any wish he desires."

"So you are saying I can use these to wish for eternal life?"

"Absolutely." Came the delighted response. "However, I would hurry. Frieza is currently on his way to Namek, to gather the very Dragon Balls we are referring to. If he obtains them, he will have eternal life himself."

Turles felt an immense gust of wind, and his scouter stopped beeping.

He was left alone, standing there.

Could he trust this dwarf?

"Master Turles." Amond said. "You wanted an update on if we could track Frieza?'

"No, I didn- Yes, report."

"He's on his way to Namek according to com traffic."

Turles felt a chill run through his body.

_And to think, there are more monsters like him out there in the darkness of space. _

With a sinister smile, almost as sinister as Frieza's could ever be, Turles made eye contact with Amond.

"Get the ship ready, and set course for the planet Namek."

Amond looked at Turles as if he was insane.

_**Unknown Location:**_

When the smaller hooded figure returned, he looked towards his taller master.

"There, I've got him sent on his way to Namek. I fail to see how he will be the difference maker."

The pool of time swirled between the two however. It showed the saiyan locked in brutal conflict with others, all over the Dragon Balls.

"So long as Frieza is defeated, and Goku's Friends are killed, permanently, I care little for the outcome. Turles can live or die."

"And what of Goku himself?"

"What I would give, to destroy him myself. But such an opportunity will not be available to me for some time."

With that, the taller "Catalyst" walked towards the edge of nothing.

"And where are you off to? You must be careful not to exert energy too greatly, otherwise you may find yourself in Hell again, rather than here."

There was an annoyed growl from the other side.

"I am aware of that. I am going to see who else can cause trouble for these fools, without splashing too many waves."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Deep Space:**_

"I remember it, you know." The old voice said.

"Remember what, my Lord?" The younger man responded.

He bore the black uniform of the honour guard, as did his counterparts. He remembered when they were first found by their Lord, their master. They'd been so lost. Fortunate had surely benefited them however for being found by their wise master.

"I remember our home world, I remember the lush blue trees and great green oceans of it. It was called Namek."

The room had four younger, green skinned Nameks in it, with the elder, the wise man in the midst of them, sitting upon his justly earned throne.

"Yes master, as you have told us before."

"I remember our power, we were great once. I was amongst the youngest at the time, we'd unlocked... something truly magnificent, something you have inherited in your blood. I remember how all the lesser Nameks looked upon us, they venerated us as the Gods we rightfully were."

There was a lowering of all their heads, at the shame. The shame of what had been stolen from them by their supposed brethren.

"We are forever forsaken from our home world, it has been snatched from us by the power of the Dragon Balls. They meant for us to whither and die. But you four have brought me hope... hope that one day we may extract our revenge upon the lesser beings of Namek."

He coughed, roughly, before moving his hand over to his bowl of pills, each one meant to extend his life. Slipping one into his mouth, he chewed and swallowed the yellow delicacy.

"Lord Slug," Finally his chief lieutenant said, rising to look at his master. "We are honoured you found us, scattered throughout the Galaxy."

Each one of them was a descendant of the lost tribe of Namek, the tribe from before the great cataclysm, the Super Nameks. Despite their youth, they could only hope to become as powerful as Lord Slug, the last of the true Super Nameks.

Slug for his part smiled, but it was the kind of smile one would expect from a Shark. This was the closest thing to a legacy he could leave across the Galaxy, unfortunate he and his tribe never created their own Dragon Balls, nor was that information passed on. He was doomed to die a death unworthy of his power. He remember not 500 years earlier, his empire spanned the stars. Lord Slug was a name to be feared in the heavens, billions lived and died at his whim. But with age, his power had begun to fade.

But fate weaves a strange thread, as he'd found these children on two worlds, the children at the time. Each one the children of two other Super Nameks, their legacies to the galaxy before their expiration. Now there was at last unity amongst the last survivors, and it was a unity of course, under Lord Slug.

Slug himself finally rose from his throne, turning to one of his scientists.

"M-my lord, unfortunately we have not yet found the solution to the ageing process."

They all remembered how Slug eliminated his lieutenants, all for being 'inferior' to his new Namekian chargers, even when they were yet younger.

"That was not the question I was to ask you, Kathuja."

"Oh! Well, my Lord, what is it you desire?"

"I wish for you to find the closest base currently operated by the World Trade Organization."

"Of course, but may I ask why my Lord?"

"No," Slug said through narrowed eyes.

His honour guard immediately moved to his side.

The largest of these four, and arguably the strongest, was _Achatin_. He was almost as huge as Lord Slug himself. His thick jaw, heavy set, broad shoulders, and muscle made him look more like a wall of muscle than a Namek.

Next was _Staff_. The true lieutenant of Lord Slug, respectful, professional. His stature was not his size and strength like Achatin, but his ability to do all that was asked of him. He was a great fighter, superb commander, and very wise adviser, best yet, he was a fast learner. He carrier sharp features, and an athletic build. The serious scowl his face bore rarely left his face, even when he was truly enjoying himself.

After that came _Colchico_, arrogance personified, he rarely got on with Staff especially. Intelligent enough however, also to avoid angering Lord Slug. He was easily the most agile of all Lord Slug's lieutenants. Small and light by Namek standards, Cochico also happened to have the most sinister streak of his comrades, even by Super Namek Standards.

Finally there was _Shel_, the quiet one. Youngest of the brothers and 'cousins', he bore most resemblance to his brother Staff. Neither fast nor slow, however what he lacked in his brother's wisdom, commanding abilities, and learning, he easily made up for in raw energy.

"What would you have us do, Lord Slug?" Staff asked.

"Intelligence, my students. One must always be informed, and few are as informed as Frieza and his ilk. What they know, we must know."

"Of course, Lord Slug." Staff said with a small bow to his master, just as the other "Super" Nameks did.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: Thanks for reading. Not as action packed, or centred on the good guys, but a chapter that is dedicated to a few of the events coming up._

_Please review of course. And on a side note, just to answer some "guests" who've reviewed, as I can't respond to their questions via PM-_

_**Coldblue:** You'll actually find out how much Raditz's power level has increased by, exactly, in chapter 18. There is no need to mention it until then :)_

_I do have plans for Zangya, but they are a long way out, and don't involve Raditz, at least in any real way at the moment._

_As for Raditz being paired with someone in general. He very well may be, but it'll have to grow organically from the character. I hate saying "Let's have these two get together", even with Colonel Violet, as she died, she didn't love Raditz the way he'd found himself enthralled by her._

_There are multiple, multiple new battles on Namek, and I won't divulge more details than that._

_**Luke:** Thanks for all the reviews dude._

_To everyone else_

_Thanks for the reviews so far. If there is any questions you have in regards to the story, add them in a review and I'll do my best to answer them._


	12. Chapter 12: The Survivors

**Dragon Ball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 12: The Survivors**

_**One Day After The Battle With The Saiyans:**_

Raditz looked at the human doctor with disdain.

"Please, your friends have asked that we take a look at you. There isn't anything strange going on here. We just want to make sure you are well."

Raditz's eyes never left the surgical tray in the background however, noting a _needle_ on it. It almost made him shiver, he had a similar fear of anything that they tried to poke or prod him with at any Planet Trade base. It wasn't about being afraid of needles even however, it was the fact he felt _fine_. All these humans wanted was an excuse to grab at him. If they didn't stop it, he'd inform them how he slaughtered a dozen of their colleagues in West City, perhaps that'd get them to back off.

"Alright, that seems to be enough." Master Roshi said. "Let the man be, clearly he doesn't want our help."

Raditz smirked, at least the old human understood. Now all he needed to do was figure out how to get to Namek. He'd overheard them talking in the blue haired woman's aircraft about the planet Namek, and to say the least he intended to go. If Namek was where there were more Dragon Balls, as Vegeta and Krillin expected, than that was where he had to go. Unfortunately at this time he realized there was a clear and obvious trust issue.

"Now then, stand aside." He said, referring to the patient's room.

"You can't go in here, its family only." Roshi said, trying to think of a way to delay Raditz. In truth, everyone now worried Raditz would take advantage of Goku in his weakened state and kill him. There was a lot of good reason to do this.

"How convenient, I am his brother, now _stand aside_." Raditz said, implying he'd move Roshi if needed.

Finally, Roshi bowed his head slightly, not to Raditz but to himself, stepping to the left he allowed Raditz to pass.

Inside the room, Chi Chi, Bulma, Gohan, Krillin, Ox King, Mr. Popo, and Goku were all there. Goku looked like he was in the worst shape, completely in a massive machine designed to heal his injuries. Gohan and Krillin merely looked slightly bandaged, they'd be fine in no time. They were apparently in argument. He'd overheard the woman Bulma speaking of a Space Craft...

He found Kakarot's 'mate', largely as anything as beastly as that he didn't want to label as a woman, completely repulsive. The flight with her truly tested his resolve to at the very least pretend to fit in for the time being. She was loud, disrespectful, annoying, she even seemed to show open hostilities to Kakarot himself at times. The reason the boy was hardly a saiyan was clearly her as well, constantly disapproving of all his saiyan instincts. It was a tragedy to his nephew, but it wasn't his place. Kakarot should have stepped in long ago.

The human male, Krillin, was glaring at him with mistrust as well. Raditz could already tell the conversation was progressing swimmingly without him.

"I'm telling you right now Gohan, you are not going to Namek! What if anything were to happen to you!"

Goku tried to intervene of course, his son not only wanted to go to Namek to bring back his friends, but he of course thought Gohan would love the adventure.

"I just got you back, and now you already want to run off again!" Chi Chi waled.

Raditz winced as she did, growling.

"Beast-woman be silent!" Raditz snapped finally.

The entire room went quiet as soon as the words left his mouth. He looked to Kakarot, whose jaw was open in shock at what Raditz had just done. For some reason Kakarot was scared for him. His facial features almost seemed to say 'what have you done?'

Raditz began to wonder exactly what had he done?

When he looked at Chi Chi, she looked completely furious. With one hand she grabbed the Ox King, her father, pulling him into the air.

"Wait Chi Chi! Calm down!" He urged.

Raditz realized a second later, that there was a distinct reason they all seemed to fear this mad harpy.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Planet Frieza 79's Outpost:**_

The large hover chair carefully rotated itself through the room. Lord Frieza, the most powerful fighter in the universe looked ahead coldly. They were supposed to be en route to Namek by now, and instead this cursed ship was being repaired at dock. The workers outside were working feverishly to complete the repairs needed for the cruiser to take off.

Zarbon looked nervously to his master, his eyes tracing over to him briefly.

"Zarbon," Frieza finally said, the name came out almost like a threat already.

"Y-yes Lord Frieza?"

Zarbon had worked for Frieza for thirty years as his right hand man. He knew when to be bold, and he knew when to be frightened, now was one of those times for the latter. They'd been tied up now for days since things had finally migrated through the food chain about the Dragon Balls. It'd still be another two weeks to Namek even when the ship was fixed. Frieza had even tried to see if there was another ship in the area they could travel on, but the only one was King Cold's private battlecruiser.

Frieza most certainly didn't want his father to know he was seeking Eternal Life, for himself alone.

"Do you remember what you told me before these mechanical failures occurred?"

Zarbon felt a chill run through his body.

"Th-that we'd be on Namek within two weeks."

"How long has it been, Zarbon?"

Dodoria looked at his colleague with sympathy and a sense of dread. This hadn't gone well for the last few people who displeased Frieza. Those thirty years ago even, this was how Zarbon got his job.

"It has been, as of now, two weeks."

Frieza's face finally shifted to one of supreme displeasure. His red eyes stared out into the stars from his bridge before he turned his hover-chair to face Zarbon directly. When he did, his face back to its calm, calculated self.

"Tell me Zarbon, when will we arrive on Namek?"

"Th-the Engineers tell me the ship will be fixed in another 10 days, and then it will be two weeks from there."

Zarbon felt his heart racing as never before. He'd helped annihilate planets for Frieza, organized his armies, was his personal lieutenant. Despite being all those things, he could face an ignominious death at any moment now, due to a technical failure not even related to him.

"If we do not arrive on Namek in exactly 24 standard days then, Zarbon, your death will be both exquisite and excruciating. Consider your long track record of success being the only thing which has bought you any additional time, am I being quite clear?"

Zarbon swallowed the lump which had formed in his throat, before nodding to Frieza.

"Yes, Lord Frieza. I will oversee the repairs personally from here on out."

"See that you do, Zarbon."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The entire door to Goku's room was busted. Both the Ox King and Raditz had been blown through it. Or rather, the Ox King being used as a human missile, was thrown through the door and Raditz happened to have the misfortune to be standing there at the time.

Ox King was still on top of Raditz, in fact. The saiyan warrior lay back, looking dazed, before he sneered, shoving the King off of him, slowly rising to his feet.

"So that woman wants to fight?!" He snarled, before he noticed a huge hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you need to calm down some, friend?" Ox King offered with a large gentle smile.

"She just _threw_ you! Into me!" Raditz said, still looking outraged.

Kakarot had surrounded himself with a cult of _insane_ people. This man was trying to be nice to him now, and encourage him to be nice. Were they all mad?! Once he got off this wretched place he'd never return.

He pulled his shoulder from the huge man, sneering at him.

The only reason any of them still lived was he needed access to a space craft, he needed to get to the planet Namek. Still, this would push his patience and tolerance to their greatest limits he was sure. He'd get to Namek, get access to the Dragon Balls, and wish for Eternal Life, just as Violet recommended he'd done on earth.

He'd killed Nappa earlier. Raditz paused as he realized the full volume of what that had meant. He'd lived and fought at Nappa's side for well over a decade. They had ate the same meals, fought the same enemies. He was a traitor, and he was a traitor for what? For some woman who saw him as a means of surviving her planet's pending apocalypse? He'd been so willing in all of it as well to argue for her life in front of his two allies, even knowing they'd never agree to such a thing.

Furious.

That was the best word he could use to describe in terms of how he felt. He wasn't just angry with Nappa and Vegeta, he was angry with himself for being such a weakling. Even now he was becoming weaker as he grew in strength. He needed to get off this planet, and stay off this planet, for a very, very long time.

Stepping into the room from the completely shattered doorway.

"If your wife is quite done, Kakarot." He said, avoiding snarling at the woman and killing her on the spot. His arms crossed before he said his next words. "I was about to say that the boy should go."

Krillin gave a puzzled look, nobody _trusted_ Raditz, and for good reason. To him, what he was looking at in the room wasn't a man, he wasn't Goku's brother, he was a _monster_. He could see the hunger for power in his very posture, a posture not so different from all the other despots and beasts they'd overcome. Commander Red, General Blue, Mercenary Tao, King Piccolo, Garlic Jr., Nappa and Vegeta, they were all echoes of one another in some form. In each one of them they could see the same reflection of evil, and Raditz was without a doubt a card carrying member of their group.

Goku however, looked innocently on at his 'brother', as far as Krillin could tell.

"Yea, that sounds like a great idea. C'mon Chi Chi, it will only be for a few months, and we really need the Dragon Balls on Namek to wish Piccolo back," Goku explained.

"However," Raditz cut in. "I think I should also be going on this little expedition to the planet Namek."

Krillin _knew_ it.

However, Goku just smiled.

"Yea, that sounds like a great plan!"

Raditz blinked, not expecting such a... cheerful response. What was Kakarot playing at? He'd remembered his harsh words after he killed Nappa. Why the change of heart? He never trusted changes this abrupt, especially after having served under Vegeta, and Frieza. Quick mood changes often meant some kind of sinister plot.

"What?! Goku, are you out of your mind!? After all the people he's killed! After what he did to you! And worse after he acted like a barbarian!"

"No more barbarous than you, my sword wielding friend." Raditz said, referencing when Krillin had tried to take Vegeta's life while he was helpless.

Before Krillin could say anything more to the now smirking Raditz, Goku did finally cut in.

"I know full well what he's done, Krillin. Look at him." Goku said, his whole body bandaged still as he turned his head to meet Raditz's gaze. "He's lived a shallow life of excess and violence, plotting, murdering, and stealing a living. However, he did save you two against Vegeta and Nappa, and he hasn't tried to harm us since then."

"Goku," Krillin cut in. "I cannot go into space with this bastard aboard the ship."

Bulma looked fearfully at Raditz herself, she was still terrified of him. In so many ways he was like Goku, physically. But there was that dark core, he'd killed thousands and didn't show a shred of remorse for a moment of it. He'd even tried to kill the Z fighters, and her at the Capsule Corp. She didn't trust him at all, even now she could tell he was acting, playing the role of a friend and adviser when he really only had his own sinister plots.

"You all seem to be forgetting something, until Kakarot is healed, I am the strongest one here." He said simply.

"So what?" Krillin demanded. "Is that a threat?"

"Hardly, it is a statement of fact."

Goku's eyes narrowed as Raditz spoke, speaking of power. He was going to threaten to kill everyone if he didn't get his way?

"Do you not think Vegeta is going to be after these Dragon Balls as well?" Raditz asked. "Do you somehow think that he will somehow forget about these? Vegeta will annihilate anything in his path to get the chance of Eternal Life, including the Nameks. I may not be much of a challenge for Vegeta, that is true, but I am certainly better off than your son, or your friend here, Kakarot."

A lie hidden within the truth. It was very true Vegeta was more powerful than he was, but he didn't want to go to Namek to protect the Harpy's bastard child, or Krillin. He'd annihilate anything in his path on his quest for the Dragon Balls, the same as Vegeta would. He just needed to gain more power before he could confront his former Prince, and the squirts could prove useful until he either had all the Dragon Balls, or had Vegeta at his mercy. Soon, there would be a new order in the universe. Frieza, Vegeta, and any other scum who crossed his path would feel his wrath.

Goku however, saw through the lie. He'd seen what Raditz true intentions were from the moment he'd walked into the room. He wanted the Dragon Balls for his own selfish gain. Worse yet, he knew he'd be willing to do almost anything for this chance at power. The familial bond between the two of them was near non-existent, but even Goku could see this as the truth. What Goku however thought was something Raditz would never admit to.

In all that hate, power hunger and anger, he could see a small, extremely small pang of good. Some of his pleas to him when they first fought, trying to get him to join his evil cause, were out of real concern. Goku also knew that something radical had to have happened to Raditz to get him to turn on Vegeta and Nappa, something life altering. He was still curious as to what it was, and even though it'd not made him good by any means, it'd started him on a different path. To deny Raditz the opportunity to go to Namek, would be to deny him the chance to take a different role in life. Krillin and Bulma were his best friends, and he had little doubt that they couldn't find some common ground with his 'brother' on such an adventure. Gohan had also shown Piccolo a whole different side of himself as well.

However, this had to be tempered with caution, he was extremely dangerous. A miscalculation meant that all of this would be for nothing. Goku felt himself staring at Raditz again, knowing it was making his brother uncomfortable. With his mind he almost tried to peel away the layers of thoughts on top of Raditz mind. The most prominent thoughts amongst them were insecurities. Insecurities about not being strong enough, about being emotionally weak, about avoiding attachment. However there was a thread there, a broken thread.

_What a lonely existence you must lead, Raditz._

Goku thought to himself quietly.

"He's right," Goku finally said.

"Goku! No way!" Bulma protested.

"What's wrong woman?" Raditz asked, turning his smile towards her. The devil was in that smile. "I won't try to hurt you this time, I _promise_."

Bulma felt herself cross her arms. "Well then I guess we're not going to Namek at all. I won't go with this brute, you can't change my mind."

"But Bulma, if you don't go who would fly the ship?"

"That's right Bulma," Mr. Popo said. "Everyone must work together and make compromises."

"He tried to kill me!" Bulma finally shouted angrily, glaring at Mr. Popo then at Goku.

"I never even got a chance." Raditz said, rolling his eyes and looking away. The less he said beyond the most basic facts, the better.

"Is that why you blew up half my home! The home my parents lived in!"

"He blew up half the Capsule Corporation?" Chi Chi asked, her mouth dropping in shock.

"Well," Gohan said, his eyes tracing down. "I thought it was more like a quarter." He then said quietly, wanting to keep his head down but at the same time feeling the need to correct everyone.

"Alright look, its not about the fact he tried to blow up half the Corp building, alright? We can't possibly let him join us! I mean. I mean.-"

"Don't worry Bulma." Goku said finally. "Just trust me alright? I promise everything will work itself out."

Bulma reluctantly looked towards Raditz, before looking at Krillin and Gohan. Krillin was still glaring at the saiyan and Gohan looked determined, though he looked determined in the direction of Raditz. Well, in essence, that meant he was glaring at Raditz as well.

Raditz rolled his eyes.

"If you try to mess with our wish to bring everyone back, you'll pay." Krillin reminded.

"Everyone?" Raditz asked. "What a joke, bringing everyone back to life. Why don't you outlaw death with these Dragon Balls."

Bring everyone back, what kind of wish was that? Bring them back from what?

"No, you don't get it. We can wish everyone back from a common occurrence." Krillin explained. "For instance, we can wish back everyone Vegeta and Nappa killed." He explained.

Raditz froze at the comment, his eyes narrowing on Krillin. _Everyone_? His head raised slightly. That nagging feeling in the back of his head returned.

"So when do we leave?" He finally asked, turning towards the door.

"10 days." Bulma then informed.

"Wait," Goku said, looking towards everyone. "I need to speak with Raditz, alone."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Raditz stood there, looking down at Kakarot with his arms folded over his chest as everyone else vacated the room.

_This had better not be some sappy speech._

Raditz could already see it, another preachy monologue from the great and mighty Kakarot, about goodness and virtue. His brother was so naive it was painful, he'd not changed since their first confrontation at the "Kame House". Still, he had to play along with anything these miserable earthlings wanted for the moment. He couldn't take the things he needed by force, yet.

"Raditz," Goku started. "We've never really talked, well not without a fight about to happen, so I'm not really sure how to start this off."

It was awkward, and Goku knew it was awkward for both of them. He could see Raditz keeping his facade of good intentions up still, but even behind that this was highly abnormal for both. He doubted there had been much meaningful conversation between Raditz and his comrades over the years. Goku hated to admit it himself, but he'd never even imagined having a brother in his entire life, and the one he was dealt was... well, worlds apart from him.

"How about with getting to the point?" Raditz responded roughly.

"I know you have your own agenda for the Dragon Balls," Goku then said, wanting to clear the air of any deceptions.

Raditz for some reason felt relaxed at Kakarot saying this. It was perhaps the only saiyan thing he'd seen him do, talk plainly about intentions. It was relieving even to hear another saiyan for once, especially now.

"We aren't friends, Raditz. What you've done will have to be answered for one day, to the people of Earth and to countless others. I see in you the chance for you to change though." Goku finally said. "But you betrayed my trust when you attacked Nappa,"

There was almost a sneer at the last remark, Raditz feeling unjustly judged. Did this fool not understand the kind of man Nappa was? He knew Nappa far better, Nappa was even more severe than himself. He was truly a fool, he had to be! As if Nappa was somehow going to turn about and play nicely with everyone.

"You are a fool, Kakarot." Raditz responded harshly. "Did you think Nappa was going to turn around and decide it was time to embrace peace and love? I watched him as he tore men apart and laughed as how easily they came apart in his hands, and I laughed right along with him!"

The stare Kakarot gave him made him almost, _almost_ for that one moment feel shame. He'd killed Nappa for the very behaviour which he himself had demonstrated, and only when it happened to _him_ and someone he... _cared_... about, did he find fault and slaughter his former comrade. Worse yet, that stare told him that he was wrong.

Raditz felt his hate quickly come to the rescue however. How **dare** Kakarot judge him? What kind of saiyan was he?! He'd never known the thrill of the hunt, conquering a whole world and utterly obliterating its inhabitants. The slaughter itself was always invigorating. Nappa had ever right to laugh when he tore those men apart, and so did he.

Goku's stare continued however, finally beginning to crack through Raditz's false calm.

"Stop staring at me Kakarot," He demanded, his eyes narrowing coldly. "You have no right to judge me!"

"And you have no right to endanger my _son_, your Nephew." Goku told him finally. "If you think about it for one second, even one, I will hunt you across the galaxy if I have to and make you pay." The saiyan assured him. "The same is true for my friends."

Raditz remained quiet at first, his fist tightening, however there was a brief nod. It was a small trade off to make. He could avoid killing those fools and still obtain what he needed from them.

"I agree. I will not harm your friends." He finally said.

Goku smiled at the remark.

"Good," The younger brother said. "No matter what you may think of yourself Raditz, you can change. The hatred inside of you will only destroy you. I know that you will let Gohan, Krillin and Bulma make the wish when the time is right, and I know you'll keep them safe."

_It cannot destroy me if I am immortal, Kakarot. I will take the wish for myself and have Eternal Life._

"What was Vegeta's punishment?" Goku finally asked. "What was so terrible that you betrayed him and tried to kill him and Nappa?"

Raditz blinked, seeing the look on his brother's face. It was serious and somehow knowing. For a moment he almost wanted to admit to him what it was, perhaps then his brother wouldn't look down at him for killing Nappa.

Worse, he thought bitterly, he wanted his approval?!

Instead of responding to the question, Raditz sneered and growled.

"I won't answer such a question to you, Goku. Needless to say it was enough, and you should be _glad_ it was enough, otherwise I'd have crushed your skull in my hands, had the so called Prince ordered me to."

With that, Raditz turned, beginning to walk from the room.

"Hey you!" Raditz stopped as he exited the room, his large frame turning to see Bulma.

"I'm not going to have you running around in rags while we're up there. So, that means we'll at least get you some new clothes."

Raditz looked down at his nearly completely destroyed clothing, before looking up at the blue haired woman. He could already tell he was going to hate this one.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: Plenty of development chapters ahead. There just isn't any fighting that will be happening for a while. Next chapter however, expect to see the Namekian ship take off, you'll get to see Vegeta, and best of all Turles and Frieza._

_Now then. To answer some reviewers:_

_**Coldblue:** Will Turles and Lord Slug's Cronies die on Namek? I don't know, you'll have to read :P_

_Will Raditz save some Namekians?: You'll probably have to read that too._

_Will the Z Warriors bring Senzu Beans to Namek?: Did they in Dragon Ball? ;)_

_Sorry dude, all those questions could be considered huge spoilers, can't answer them :(_

_**Luke: **Thank you for the kind review. The longer the story carries on, the more things will diverge, so it will become increasingly AU as the story goes forward. I've already got some one off chapters written for further down the line, I think people will appreciate them. :D_

_**Pointer39:** It'll be interesting to say the least, I promise._

_And thank you to everyone else for reading and reviewing! :D_

_I hope everyone enjoys, and if you'd be so kind as to leave a review, that'd be great! :D_


	13. Chapter 13: To Boldly Go

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Dragon Ball.**

**Dragonball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 13: To Boldly Go**

_**Kame House, ten days later:**_

What Raditz witness, he determined, had to be some kind of crime, somewhere in the galaxy.

Standing there in the most ridiculous clothes imaginable, poor Gohan was standing there next to the red flight craft, wearing what appeared to be shorts, coat, bow-tie and there was a massive pile of luggage. It reminded him of diplomats. Weak willed, flimsy creatures who couldn't live one day without modern convenience. The worst part was that he _knew_ his nephew could fight and survive, most probably anywhere on this miserable planet, if not most planets.

Quietly Raditz looked away towards the strange looking Namekian space craft, idly wondering if it really was to take them to the stars. He'd seen stranger however, so it very well may have the power they needed to get to Namek.

If the boy hadn't been raised in such a weak way, he would have been ideal to send to low to mid powered worlds to get them 'ready' for sale. The woman, his mother, was prattling on behind him about what items were _so_ important to the child. He rolled his eyes upon hearing her speaking. He noticed Gohan's head shamefully held down, looking towards the ground. If Kakarot wouldn't kill him later, he'd have shot the woman on the spot.

It was when she finally said.

"Well, at least your Uncle would be more than happy to help carry all these things for you while you are on your trip."

Krillin noted the look on Raditz's face, he looked like a mixture of outraged and shocked at the comment being said. Krillin wouldn't admit it out loud, but he thought that it was rather entertaining how Chi Chi continuously bossed him around, just like she did Goku. The big difference was that Raditz was always furious about it.

"I am not a boy's pack mule! How dare you attempt to fill me into such a role!? I am a saiyan warrior!"

"Well you can be a whatever warrior for all I care! My poor little Gohan can't be expected to carry all these things on his own!"

"Then he shouldn't carry them at all! They are completely useless to him on this quest!"

"That's not for you to decide! Dad, give Raditz the luggage!"

Raditz blinked, before staring at the Ox King in disbelief. The older man had an apologetic look on his face, mixed with fear of his own daughter as he carefully brought over the baggage. Raditz felt him placing things on his shoulders and in his hands, almost paralysed with his own rage towards the woman.

Bulma thought it looked ridiculous, even in her space suit, she saw Raditz standing there as Gohan very quietly walked over to him, looking nervous the entire time. Raditz was so mad she could see a vein throbbing on his forehead. She doubted he could even see straight. It was so funny she started laughing at him.

She'd helped him out with clothes, but that the ungrateful jerk cared much, he didn't even thank her! He was currently wearing a pair of jeans, shows, a unbuttoned long sleeve striped back and white shirt, which was over a undershirt he'd been wearing underneath. His chest was causing the fabric to expand however with every breath, given he was clearly trying to keep himself calm.

Finally, after calming down for a moment, Bulma relaxed for a moment.

Chi Chi was giving Gohan yet another hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Make sure he does his homework, Bulma!" Chi Chi ordered fiercely.

"Of course," Bulma said with a placating expressing on her face, smiling for Chi Chi. "I'll take good care of him, I promise."

With that, everyone slowly stepped onto the platform of the Namek Space Craft.

Quietly, Gohan looked up at Raditz, who was still trembling with rage as he stood there, Gohan's luggage hanging off him.

"Sorry about this, Mr. Raditz." Gohan whispered.

Raditz didn't respond.

"_Piccolo_," Bulma said as the craft's platform began to rise.

Outside, Oolong, Master Roshi, Chi Chi, the Ox King, and Turtle all gave their goodbyes. Each of the explorers waved back of course, save Raditz, who scowled at his sister in law with a special kind of contempt.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Planet Frieza 79's Outpost:**_

The final adjustments were made to the failed engine, the entire ship seemed to thrum to life within seconds. Zarbon felt relief wash over him as he stood next to an extremely nervous engineering captain. Both nervous because either Zarbon would have killed him, or Frieza would have killed Zarbon, and then him.

"Excellent work, I'll make sure you get a promotion for this." Zarbon said hurriedly, blasting off back into the ship, racing through the corridors towards the bridge.

Just before entering the command centre of the entire ship, Zarbon halted as he heard an unfamiliar voice. It was deeper than Frieza's. As the doors opened and he stepped inside, there was a video screen opened up for communications.

Frieza stood there, his body dwarfed by the size of the screen, and the amused figure on it. Zarbon couldn't find even his thoughts for a moment as he looked at whatever this creature was on the screen. Its red eyes and purple skin were far too reminiscent of Frieza's to not be one of one of his own. But the question was who?

Frieza looked tense, he noted, but controlled. As he joined Dodoria's side, he didn't say a word. He looked to Dodoria a second later and saw the look on his comrades face. Dodoria looked petrified. Having been in the room longer obviously meant having access to more parts of this conversation.

"Well Frieza. What is the issue?" Came the purple figure's voice.

The voice was straight and to the point, he didn't even refer to Frieza as "Lord" Frieza. Frieza was left standing there, his eyes closed as he breathed in.

"As I would have informed you, Cooler, the ship's engines were offline for 10 days. I can assure you that all is well and we will be on schedule soon."

There was a scoff on the other other as Cooler disregarded the comment entirely.

"Planet N772 was scheduled for conquest by you personally. It was to be completed 12 days ago, your engines have been offline for 10 days? This is unacceptable. Perhaps if you are unable to do your work, someone more fitting should take your place. Your arrogance is clearly an issue, given you now no longer think you need to pull your own weight around here."

Frieza's eyes opened, turning into a glare.

"I have been... redirected. I will attend to N772 as soon as possible, _brother_."

Cooler knew Frieza was hiding something, he could see it in his features. He was attempting to say as little as possible. It was easy enough to tell, he'd been subtly insulting Frieza the entire time, and rather than confront him, Frieza had remained as calm as possible. If Frieza was hiding something, he'd know of it.

"Frieza." Cooler started. "Under the authority given to me by our illustrious father, King Cold, I am now demanding full access to your ships flight path. If N772 is not on that flight path, you will have to answer to me."

Frieza took in several calculations, looking at his brother's face. What a vile rodent his eldest sibling was. They rarely spoke, which to Frieza was too often. Cooler was constantly vying for more authority, more power of his own. Cooler however, was the lesser of the two brothers, every time they had clashed, it had been Frieza whose name was heralded as champion. Which of course, was just one reason why he was trumpeted as the most powerful being in the universe.

He came to a decision.

"Brother." He started. "Unfortunately, when our engines went down, we lost our ability to transfer data through the main feed. It will take some time to upload our flight path to you."

Cooler's face was suddenly written with a very different demeanour, rather than arrogance and mild amusement, it was now one of disdain and anger.

"Then how are we having this conversation right now you brat!" He snapped furiously. "You are hiding this information from me!"

Frieza smiled.

Cooler was 6 weeks away from Planet Namek, he was a mere 2. He would arrive at Namek, obtain the Dragon Balls, and have eternal life. After that, he'd show Cooler just how to behave, for the third time.

Cooler's features turned cold after Frieza smiled.

"I believe we will have to discuss this the next time we meet." Cooler said. "Which will be as soon as my ship catches yours." With that, the feed died.

Zarbon was left speechless. No one, _no one_ spoke to Lord Frieza in such a way before. Let alone threatening him! If that being was coming for Frieza, it was very likely he'd come for all of his servants as well. They appeared to be brothers, and even work together, but Zarbon had never seen this _cooler_ before in his life.

"For your sake Zarbon, those engines had best be online."

"I am proud to report Lord Frieza, that your ship is completely operational."

Frieza internally sighed with relief. His eternal life would arrive soon, and then he would be the one in charge of everything. His father and brother would either admit his superiority, or die by his hand.

"Take us to Planet Namek, immediately."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**The Namek Space Craft:**_

Gohan sat across from Krillin, the two of them having their legs folded, they had quietly linked their minds and were honing techniques. Their bodies occasionally showed signs of stress and struggle. A tremble here, a facial expression there, it was like watching two people fighting one another with mild bumps and expressions.

Bulma stood off to the side, holding a can of beer as she approached the two in a tank top and underwear.

"Are you two training again?" She asked bluntly.

There was no response of course as the two continued their psychic duel.

Behind them, laying back on a Namekian chair, his hands behind his head and his feet up on a control panel, Raditz rolled his eyes.

"Training? They'd have breached the hull of the ship by now, they are doing nothing but meditating."

Bulma blinked, turning to Raditz. He was supposed to be the strongest on this trip? She was pretty sure they were training in one another's minds, like she knew Goku could do.

"Uhm, no, I'm pretty sure they are training." She said.

Raditz just snorted in response, as if somehow answering Bulma with that. He truly hated this woman. Firstly, she was weak, very, very weak. Secondly, she was a know it all. Thirdly, she talked too much and was _lazy_. Finally of course, was the fact she walked around in her in underwear all damn day. If she weren't so repulsive in most of her other traits, he'd have tried to entertain himself by seducing her.

"Are you staring at me again?" Bulma asked harshly.

"My eyes are closed, by the stars you are a stupid creature." Raditz responded.

"Hey! You can't talk to me like that!" came the harsh response.

He'd forgotten, she knew Kakarot. Hence, it explained why she was completely out of her mind.

Before the argument could go further, Krillin came out of his trance, falling forward almost breathing heavily, sweat coming down from his forehead.

"Wow, Gohan! Good job! I didn't even see that one coming!" Krillin said, having just been defeated by Krillin.

Raditz's eyes opened, turning and narrowing at the two once Gohan came to as well, breathing heavily.

"Wow Krillin," The boy said. "If we keep training like that, we'll be ready for Vegeta for sure!'

A laugh came from the chair as Raditz stood up, turning towards the three of them.

Gohan looked at his uncle kind of strangely. They'd not really seen him train at all so far on the flight. He didn't train like they did mentally or anything. He just kind of ate food and slept.

"You think a little bit of training is going to help you against Vegeta?" Raditz mocked. "You're out of your minds."

"Your weaker than Vegeta too, Raditz!" Krillin reminded in response.

Krillin was getting tired of the arrogant, lazy creature in the ship named Raditz (Well, and Bulma). It was he and Gohan who were being forced to clean everything, and they were the ones who were training.

"Of course, I just don't delude myself into thinking training will cover the distance between our powers."

Krillin was shocked by the argument he just heard.

"You don't really train much do you?" Gohan asked, looking at his uncle with disbelief. "How'd you get so strong then?"

Raditz felt his eye twitch with the annoyance of the comment.

"I got this strong because I am a saiyan warrior, and have seen battle for decades!" He announced proudly.

"Goku is stronger than you, and he mostly just trained." Krillin pointed out.

There was a frustrated growl from the larger man as he walked towards the three of them.

"K-Kr-Krillin, m-maybe you shouldn't have said that." Bulma said, her face written with fear at the look Raditz was giving them.

Raditz almost looked ready to strike the two smaller combatants, before he sat down in front of them.

"Show me how to do this mind trick you are doing, and I will show you what a saiyan warrior can do."

Gohan, who'd looked concerned a moment ago, grinned from ear to ear.

"Alright!"

_Training, in each others' heads. This had better be real._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**The Crusher:**_

"So, tell me why this is a good idea again boss?" The green-blue haired humanoid asked, still looking nervously towards Turles.

The saiyan's armour shifted as he turned, an annoyed glance coming over his shoulder. The Crusher Corps was worried about confronting Frieza so soon. The simple truth was there was no longer a choice in the matter. Frieza was lazy as well, he'd largely have his fools Zarbon and Dodoria doing all the work.

"If I need to explain this to you again, Daiz, then you'll be listening to me from the outside of the ship," Turles responded coldly. "If Frieza gets the Namekian Dragon Balls, he will have Eternal Life. Then I could even surpass his power, and still lose to him."

Turles frustration was evident with the crew itself, especially Daiz. Amond and the others had kept their concerns to themselves, where as Daiz had done nothing but complain and whine. Turles was reaching the end of his patience with the Daiz.

Daiz still looked nervous however, before he swallowed, his fear of Turles trumping his immediate fear Frieza, given Frieza wasn't actually there at the moment.

"Maybe we could get some backup, before we go to Namek." Amond urged. "What about the other saiyans, the ones still under Frieza's employ?"

Turles took note of Amond's proposal. There would be significant problems with attempting to bring the other remaining saiyans into the fold. The biggest problem of them being that Kakarot and Raditz were third class soldiers, and nothing to be really impressed by. The next problem was that Nappa was strong, but hardly strong in the context of the situation. The only useful saiyan to his cause was Vegeta himself, and Vegeta was now weaker than he was, and worse yet, would want the wish made by the Dragon Balls for himself.

_There is no time for anything other than immediate action. I will kill Frieza and then I will rule the universe. _

"No, I don't think that would be in our interest. They will only come to heel once I've achieved eternal life."

He'd only met Raditz, of all of them. The two of them had been partners before on several jobs he'd been sent on. It took nearly 10 years for his recovery, so it wasn't until he was 15 that he was brought into the World Trade Organization's fold. It also wasn't long before he realized that the organization wasn't exactly his best method of gaining prestige and power. Frieza kept a lid on everyone, and he didn't want to bother with it. When he'd discovered later on that Frieza had destroyed the Planet Vegeta, well, that had just made him determined to kill and replace Frieza.

He could still remember the day he was collected even.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Planet Trogg: 9 years earlier.**_

Flying through the air like a bullet, the space pod slammed into the planet's surface moments later.

Planet Trogg once had a bustling civilization on it of hundreds of millions. The Trogs were a civilization of amphibious peaceful creatures, and a third class child had been sent to this planet. Turles, ID number 7770221. Turles had quickly taken to his taste for destruction. He made no friends, no close ties to any of the creatures on this world save for some of the most basic wildlife in several cases.

Unfortunately for Turles, his own space pod had been damaged on its arrival to the planet, all that remained was the distress emitter.

Using the power of the moon on this world, Turles transformed several times. Over the course of six years from his arrival there, one by one the great cities of Trogg were annihilated. Another year after that and the last stragglers of this aspiring civilization, were finished, not one Trogg was left alive on the entire planet.

Turles spent nearly 7 years in isolation, before the pod came down from the sky as it had just then. He knew what it was instinctively, it was his way out.

Flying as fast as he could, Turles launched himself towards the Space Pod. Landing in front of it just as the door opened. A large, large figure emerged, his long black hair and tail making itself apparent. He instinctively knew what the scouter was on the side of his head as well. When the scouter beeped several times he knew full well it was reading his power level.

Power level 806.

A third class warrior if there ever was one.

"Turles." Raditz said. "I'm here to bring you back into the fold, brother."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Planet Toss: 3 years later**_

Being fodder was the worst job imaginable, especially to a Saiyan. Explosions blasted all around them as the Tossians defended their world desperately. They were using warriors he'd never seen before, and despite he and the other "low class" warriors doing their best, this battle was heading to shit. The Elites were flying hive above, blasting rounds into this fortress of a city.

Having been reintegrated into the WTO, all Turles thought was one thing as this battle went on, this battle that just exemplified his disdain for his position. He was just some third class saiyan warrior who was disposable. However, as far as Turles was concerned, it was everyone else who was useless. Already he'd sabotaged several of his allies in order to save himself in this meat grinder. It was when one of the elites in the skies above was finally taken down by the Tossians, their defensive fire blasting his lower body off, that Turles got an idea.

The body hit the ground with a thud. Carefully Turles looked about for any attackers or witnesses before he rushed towards the corpse.

Reaching down he grabbed the red optic scouter. Pulling it from the body carefully before removing his own green one. He shattered his own in the palm of his hand before turning his attention to the pods in the distance. One last glance towards the Elite made him focus his power, annihilating the remains of the body. Picking up the elites remote, he dialled in which one was his. Rushing over to the landing area he found his own pod, blasting it, before stepping into the space pod of "Commander Ras".

Listening to the comm chatter, quietly as he lifted off just as the battle began to turn in their favour, he heard the words he wanted.

"Turles is missing in action, leading the low level scum down there. Guess these saiyans aren't as tough as they say they are."

Within a few days, Commander Ras himself was declared "AWOL".

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**The Crusher, Present Day:**_

_And now look at me, I am a god._

Turles's thoughts drifted for several moments before turning back to his crew, smirking.

"All of you back to your stations."

It would take everything he had to overcome Frieza for those Dragon Balls.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**One day later, Planet Frieza 79's Outpost:**_

"What this? We've got a pod coming in, its not scheduled at all."

"What? Well who the hell is it?"

The officers frantically went over the data as it came in. "Shit, that's Vegeta's pod!"

"Vegeta?! What's he doing on his way here!"

"**Base! Prepare for the arrival of the Saiyan Vegeta!**"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The pod slammed into the landing pad, which of course bended and folded in on the impact. Hot steam licked from the edges of the super heated craft, three officers going out to meet Vegeta's pod.

All three stood there, waiting for it to crack open.

"Wait a second, where is Nappa? Why is he alone?"

"And why isn't he getting out?"

The three cautiously approached the pod, finding Vegeta inside, connected to life support. This was bad.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Vegeta's naked frame was carefully placed in the healing chamber, as it began to fill with the life giving liquid. Inside this chamber, the last conscious thoughts Vegeta would have for days passed his mind.

_First. I will kill Kakarot's friends. Then I will kill Raditz. Then I will kill Kakarot... once I have eternal life._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: Now, then, for those who read the author's notes. **I know Turles** **is not Goku's brother in the canon,** or Raditz's brother. **I just find the explanation given to us by Tree of Might ridiculous.** "Oh, all us third class warriors look the same!" especially if that were true, why would Frieza have taken one look at Goku and gone "Oh hay lookz, its Bardock, and not just some stock 3rd class warrior, lolz!"._

_Also, in the origin of Turles's design, he was always intended to be Kakarotto, aka Kakarot. Basically, what Goku would be like if he'd not hit his head as a child. I just made evil Goku, more linked to Goku._

_But, next Chapter people start arriving on Namek, one by one. We'll see who wins the race to the Dragon Balls! :D_

_Also, answering reviews and stuff: Sorry if this seems longish._

_**Coldblue:** There seems to be an obsession with Raditz being paired with someone here :P. I'll let you know a couple things about this, and tell you what's not happening. Raditz is **NOT **being paired with Bulma, their personalities really don't mix. Raditz would despise her for being a know-it-all, and he has less reason to be around her. From Bulma's perspective he's a brute, at least Vegeta is a Prince, and acts with a certain level of 'noble' decorum. Of course there is also the fact that Raditz tried to kill her, and blew up her home. Neither of them really mix well. They may end up as friends, maybe, but there is going to be a lot of 'stress' in that particular friendship._

_I'd actually intended to pair Raditz with an original character who I intended to give no backstory for named Philip.- Kidding, kidding, Raditz will likely get paired with someone. If you are worrying about him breaking up any traditional pairings, you really shouldn't._

_Also remember, Raditz **hates** Vegeta. Hate is a good motivator in terms of trying to keep up._

_Raditz has several new attacks, they will be revealed as the story moves forward. His biggest and best attack isn't going to be seen on Namek._

_In regards to his relationship with Gohan? I dunno, you'll have to just wait and read :P_

_In regards to Power Levels, there will be big differences in the power levels, the strongest warriors will probably surprise most people, and I won't spoil beyond that._

_Raditz's strength is not necessarily going to be raw strength. His role in the story as a fighter goes up and down, from now until the end. In some saga's he will be a front line warrior, in other sagas he'll be more support, and that's true for all the other characters as well. It really depends, but I can't really reveal how strong Raditz will be by the end, now can I?_

_So in essence, beyond calming your fears about Bulma. Wait and read. :P_

_**Luke**: as explained above, don't expect to see Bulma/Raditz. But I would expect to see interesting interactions between them..._

_**Johnny Cage / MetallicMaster:** My big beef with most Raditz fics are also that he just 'turns good'. What's that? Why is that? Who? What? I think people are just hopeful that Goku can have a selfless brother. Raditz on the other hand is not such a character. Even when he becomes 'good' he'll be deeply conflicted by his life. A man whose learned to always choose himself before others, will always at least think about himself before others even if he unlearns the habit. I appreciate the Review of course :D_

_**Guest User:** I can't really respond, though I'd like to._

_**MattP:** I sincerely appreciate the review. My writing style has evolved a fair bit over the last 10 chapters I've written, sadly, I find the more I write the better I write, so it usually means the beginnings of any story I write is sub par to later content. I actually have added more 'thoughts' into my new story, as well as to the newer chapters written for The Catalyst. That said however, I genuinely appreciate your feedback, and am happy you are enjoying the ride so far. It only gets better from here, I promise._

_I already responded to others via PM. Also, please remember to read and review :D_


	14. Chapter 14: Planet Fall

**Dragonball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 14: Planet Fall**

_**Deep Space, The Namek Space Craft:**_

Bulma sighed. She'd never felt so alone before, the whole trip the three of them were either kneeling or eating. Raditz had been a completely lazy asshole, until he found the opportunity to fight. Still, it made the trip unbearable, she barely had anyone to talk to. Sometimes she'd try talking to them while they were training, but it never worked.

The feminine body flopped against the chair again, this time sipping from a can of iced tea. Her eyes lazily traced over to the three selfish creatures in the midst of their training. Gohan looked so much like Goku, well, if Goku dressed like Piccolo. She knew how much he wanted to prove himself to everyone as well, she could see it. The boy had changed dramatically from when she'd first met him at the Kame House, the small frightened boy had been replaced by a strong willed fighter, a reflection of his father in so many ways.

She knew that this made Goku proud, but also knew how deeply it disappointed Chi Chi. She idly wondered why Chi Chi had wanted to marry Goku and have a family with him so much when Goku was so driven to be completely different from what she wanted. Sometimes she wondered if Goku himself understood anything about Chi Chi. He'd seemed to just go along with it.

There was a certain level of jealousy, even Bulma would admit, with Chi Chi. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Bulma had always liked Goku, they'd been friends for what seemed like forever. Of course, when Bulma saw Goku as a man years later, if it wasn't for Yamcha, and then Chi Chi, she'd have found whatever way she could to be with Goku. But, that was all in the past.

Life had moved on, for everyone. Goku went on to buy his home with Chi Chi, not long after they had Gohan. She'd gotten back together with Yamcha, again, and... well maybe life hadn't moved on for everyone. In fact, she'd go as far as to say her life beyond Yamcha dying, hadn't changed in the slightest for years. Another ugly question came out of this self reflection, was she happy with Yamcha? Well of course she loved him. However, she was increasingly realizing she wasn't actually _happy_.

Angry eyes flashed towards the three fighters still in their training, those _assholes_! She wouldn't have time for self reflection like this if they'd have just stopped zoning out for a minute. Angrily she stormed over to the three.

"Hey you three!"

The three didn't move. Blinking, seeing them still doing their training, she felt remarkably _lonely_. It was increasingly becoming as if she was alone the entire trip. A despairing depression fell over her for a moment before she walked over.

"I said wake up!" She added, thumping Raditz in the back of the head. There was no response from the spikey haired warrior. She'd not had the heart to hit Krillen or Gohan in the back of the head. It was a few seconds later that Gohan fell forward, sweating as he did. A second later Raditz did as well, looking up at the two smaller warriors with a kind of shock on his face.

"Y-you almost beat me." Raditz breathed.

Krillen came out of the trance with shocked eyes, before grinning.

"Wow Gohan! That was great."

To Krillen, the training had been an incredibly helpful way to learn. He suspected everyone was learning, not just getting stronger. He knew Raditz was even getting surprised from time to time, which he could tell with on the look on his face, was also right now. He'd not seen the Solar Flare coming at all.

Gohan was now beginning to smile himself. He'd managed to keep Raditz off guard for most of the training, but it was mentally exhausting and so hard to keep up. If he'd not been getting his tail kicked in over the last week by the saiyan, he'd have no way of keeping up with him. He was learning, rapidly.

Finally, for his part Raditz was irritated and annoyed. A week ago he'd been constantly beating the two of them. Now, he was still winning, but each victory was becoming harder to earn. They were learning, fast, especially the kid. In a way he was proud of his nephew's fighting ability, after all it was his nephew. All the same, he was learning as well, for instance the one technique he was taking the most interest in now was the one which had caused him so much trouble over the last training session, the "Solar Flare".

Krillen was the first to notice the incredibly angry Bulma staring at them.

"Uhm, hey Bulma."

"Don't you hey Bulma me!"

_Uh oh._

Was collectively though.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Planet Frieza 79:**_

Bubbles escaped Vegeta's mask as his eyes opened finally, after several days of being in the tank itself.

As the tank slowly began to open, chemicals first being injected into the chemical cocktail to bring him to consciousness, Vegeta slowly began to rise. His body was healed completely of all his former wounds, only a scar on his back remaining from the onslaught he'd received.

"Vegeta, you are healed." The doctor said.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Vegeta responded coldly, walking past the doctor and onlookers in the nude.

"Get me new armour and equipment immediately."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Clothed once again, Vegeta now walked through the halls of Planet Frieza 79's Outpost, making way towards the Space Port. He was beginning to sense energy levels across the entire base, most of them pitiful save for a handful. It was hard to pinpoint these powers still, to give them form and position. It would be an invaluable trait to use on the Planet Namek.

As Vegeta walked, he finally spotted a familiar figure, a particularly repulsive one, Cui.

"Hello Vegeta, I can see you are finally finished your little bath." The warrior said, hands on his hips and looking very entertained. "You had quite the fight on your hands, from none other than pitiful earthlings I hear. I even heard that Nappa _and _Raditz got killed."

"Raditz will wish he was dead soon enough, and you as well if you don't cease your pathetic babbling, Cui."

Vegeta's words were his typical harsh tone. He knew that Cui had been more powerful than he was, perhaps a year ago. Now it wasn't even sport if they came to blows, he could tell even without the scouter.

As Vegeta walked by a hand grasped his shoulder.

"Not so fast."

Vegeta froze with the words, though his disdain for Cui was evident.

"Frieza is very upset that you and the other saiyans have taken actions without his consent. He's _very_ upset, Vegeta. But-"

"I don't care if Frieza is upset. Now get your hand off of me, Cui, _now_." Vegeta uttered, his voice very controlled, by to the point where it was clearly hiding a very high level of anger.

Cui let his hand go free from Vegeta's shoulder, before standing next to him.

"**But**-" Cui continued from before. "Frieza has decided to forgive you and your rash actions. He is very pleased that you revealed a means for him to gain eternal youth and immortality, so he has decided to show mercy on you."

Vegeta blinked. No! Somehow Frieza must have heard the scouter messages between Nappa, Raditz and himself. No! That meant he was going for the Dragon Balls himself! This was a disaster, but he needed it confirmed, he needed to know.

"Where is Frieza now?!" Vegeta demanded.

Cui, with a self satisfied smile, merely responded. "He is on his way to the Planet Namek."

With that Vegeta was off. He blasted past anyone in his path while moving into a sprint.

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta grabbed a scouter from the doctor he'd been dealing with earlier, running straight, headlong towards his space pod.

This was it, this was the moment of truth. He would have to confront Frieza on the Namek, or he would die. He would be his slave for the rest of his life if he couldn't stop him.

With a leap he jumped into the pod, the door closing. He saw Cui now chasing after his creaming something, thankfully he couldn't hear. Within a heartbeat he'd set the navigation tool towards Planet Namek.

"Frieza." He uttered before the ship began its stasis procedures.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**The First Arrival... Planet Namek:**_

The large saucer like ship blasted across the surface of the peaceful Planet Namek. Its large frame making a huge shadow roll across the continent.

Within, a saiyan looked ahead with a small grin.

"Take us towards the ocean and land us on the sea floor."

"My-my lord?" Amond asked.

God they were all so this, Turles thought to himself. Had they concept that landing on the open surface would lead to Frieza finding their craft and destroying it without a second thought?

"Because what do think Frieza will notice first when he arrives on Namek? A stolen ship sitting in the open with all of its systems operational? Idiot!" Turles snapped angrily. "Now, land the ship in the water, and deactivate all primary power sources." He ordered harshly. "If you are afraid to get a little wet, I can assure you there is much more to fear from me."

"Yes, Commander Turles."

"Please, you might as well get used to calling me _**Lord**_ Turles."

The first order of business was to get a Dragon Ball, and the locals would know.

There was suddenly a noise of surprise from Daiz.

"_Lord_ Turles. Your power level, its only 1,000." He said, blinking.

"How correct you are, Diaz. And it'll appear that way for as long as possible." Turles responded, before grinning harshly. "If Frieza sees power levels of over 40,000 running around the planet, he'll come to kill me himself."

Amond, whose power level was 18,000, also began to lower.

"How, how are you doing this?"

"Unlike the rest of you fools, Amond and myself have some talents before being bruisers." Turles explained. "Now, the first one to bring me a Dragon Ball, will get a promotion, and the first piece of fruit we grow from this wretched planet once we are done with the Dragon Balls."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**One Day Later: The Second Arrival**_

Nameks lay scattered above the ruins of the freshly destroyed village. At the peek of the hill a single figure stood, his red scouter lens reflecting in the light of the Namekian Star. In his right hand a Namekian warrior struggled for life, his other hand formed into a fist. Turles glared down at the village elder, still shielding the last child in the village.

"You monster," He declared, staring at Turles.

"Hardly, I merely am looking for the Dragon Ball. A ball you have yet to provide me, you old fool." With that, Turles snapped the warrior's neck.

Within a heartbeat he was walking towards the Namek, his obsidian eyes staring into his elderly counterpart's. The man stepped back, holding the child to his side, who clutched desperately to his father.

Turles knew of course, the old man would give up the goods when he saw the child in danger as well. These old fools were so predictable.

"Now then, present the Dragon Ball to me, or the next thing you'll see is this child die."

The elder's eyes traced down towards the boy, seeing the frightened child looking back up to him. He quietly nodded, feeling the pain in his chest as he did. With a sad resolve he turned about, walking into one of the huts, and bringing out the huge orange and red stone.

Turles smiled to himself as he looked at it.

"This Dragon Ball will do you little good. I only give it to you because I realize that you are doomed to fail in summoning the Dragon."

Turles snatched the large sphere, the 7 star Dragon Ball from the man with one hand, and quickly pointed at him with the other.

"You have been most helpful, fool." With that, there was a torrent of purple energy that blasted from his palm, wiping away the existence of the village elder.

It was only the small child left, staring up at Turles in fear. The saiyan warrior turned his head down towards the child who was trembling so fiercely, unable to do anything at all.

"Tell me boy, did you like it when I slaughtered your village just a minute ago?" Turles asked with an amused look.

The child could barely shake his head no in response.

With that, Turles walked towards him.

"I contemplated killing you as well, but because I got the Dragon Ball, I'm in a _good_ mood. I'm going to let you live. I just want you to remember something. You will always be _weak_ and _helpless_. Your entire species will always be _weak_ and _helpless_. Be glad you have the Dragon Balls, as they are the only useful thing your pathetic race has ever created or done."

With that, Turles took off. Behind him, leaving a frightened, angry, terrified child in the ruins of his home, around the open graves of his family.

Turles however, looked up, seeing a break in the clouds as a huge shipe entered from above. Another Cruiser, this one however was glaringly the property of the supposed "Lord" Frieza.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Lord Frieza, we have arrived on the Planet Namek." Zarbon informed his lord. Thankfully they'd arrived almost exactly when they intended, even slightly ahead of schedule.

Frieza looked pleased, his dark lips spreading out in his usual arrogant, yet controlled smile.

"Good work Zarbon, it would have been a shame to kill you over such a small miscalculation."

Soon, it would be so soon and Eternal Life would be his. He could almost taste it in the air, and it had a very fine quality about it. Soon there would be no more dispute over who was master, Cooler would finally stop his yapping, or he'd be silenced. His father would provide him with the Crown, or he'd be dead as well. He wouldn't just be Lord Frieza, he would be _Emperor_ Freiza, ruler of the Universe.

Billions more would live or die at his whim. He would become a terrible God of Destruction, and would never know what it was to be threatened by anything for the remainder of time. The stars themselves would tremble at his approach.

"Zarbon," Frieza then said, turning his heads towards his subordinate. "Organize the the men. We are going to begin our search for the Dragon Balls."

"Immediately, Lord Frieza."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Frieza's eyes looked at the burned and ruined village before them. A village they themselves had not ruined at all. Inside the rubble of it all, they found only small child.

Frieza knew this kind of work, this was almost an identical pattern to what his _own_ soldiers followed. But so far only he, Zarbon, Dodoria, and their team had moved out. Someone else was here.

His eyes widened.

_**Cooler!**_

He immediately turned his head to Dodoria.

"Check the scouter again!" He ordered furiously.

Dodoria, nervously reached his hand up, clicking the scouter. Readings came in, scattered power levels all over the planet, nothing higher than 5,000.

"There. There still isn't anything past 5,000, Lord Frieza."

From his chair, he looked down at the near catatonic Namek boy.

"Boy." He addressed coolly. "Boy! I am your new master, Lord Frieza. You will tell me who did this to this village."

"A monster. With a tail." The boy said quietly. "Uhm. Not like you." He then said.

Frieza actually felt some relief when the boy said it wasn't like him. That meant there was a good chance it wasn't Cooler. If somehow his brother had come here, or his father had caught wind of his plans, he could face serious obstacles to his plan.

"He had spiked black hair, and black eyes. With tanned... pinkish? Brownish? Whitist? Skin."

As the description came in, everyone there was gradually came to what it was.

"A saiyan." Frieza said, his face twisting into a scowl.

But Vegeta was back at base 79, Raditz and Nappa were already listed as MIA and KIA respectively. Was this a monkey that somehow wasn't ever under his control?

Frieza felt a smile creep across his lips.

"Take the boy with us." He declared.

"Lord Frieza?" Dodoria questioned.

"A native guide can always be helpful, and do not question me again Dodoria."

"Yes, of course Lord Frieza!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**The Last Arrivals: Two Days Later**_

They would arrive very, very soon.

Bulma had been talking about it all 'day' so far. They weren't training because of the expected arrival time. Over the last 29 days of flight, Gohan felt stronger than ever, his body didn't get stronger, but his mind became sharper. He felt more battle hardened, he could address situations better as well. Krillen and Raditz had taught him almost as much as Mr. Piccolo in a lot of ways.

But unlike when he trained with Piccolo, he didn't feel the same closeness to his uncle. For Krillen he felt a deep friendship grow, but for his uncle it was different. He never talked to him, almost at all. It was "we're training, get ready" or "Food, eat". Piccolo had done the same, but it was different somehow, like Piccolo had been watching over him. Here, he could almost feel his uncle's restrained aggression.

Quietly, Gohan decided to approach his uncle. He was currently laying back in a chair relaxing. His features looked calm.

"Mr. Raditz?"

"Just call me Raditz, kid." Raditz responded gruffly, not even opening his eyes to respond.

The kid, thankfully, rarely annoyed him. At times like this it was just easiest to blow him off.

"Uhm. Okay, Raditz?"

"Yes?"

"I just want to thank you for helping us train on the way to Namek. I think it really helped out. I feel a lot stronger now. I bet I can take on anyone!" Gohan said, smiling towards the figure.

Still with his eyes closed, Raditz responded. "Uh huh."

Gohan felt ignored in that moment. Of course he did who wouldn't? However, he felt a tinge of determination to get Raditz to at least look at him.

"My father said that you came with us for your own selfish goals, and that you may betray us." Gohan finally said.

Krillen's head turned at the words. He had the same talk with Goku as well.

Raditz heard the words, but they didn't process at first. Finally turning his head and half opening his eye, a black pupil turned to stare at Gohan dismissively.

"Did he?" Responded Raditz. "Well, thank you for informing me." His eye closed again.

"I think he's wrong."

Raditz didn't open his eye again, but listened as his nephew spoke.

"I saved you back on Earth, because I think there is good in everyone. You helped save us from Vegeta and Nappa too. I remember when we first came across you on Earth. You abducted me, you even killed my father. I thought you were an ogre."

"Then I saw you after Piccolo trained me. I remember when I confronted you to try and save him, you were still so mean then. You and that purple haired woman looking for the Dragon Balls. But I became less afraid of you. I began to understand that you were just a person, like me, or Mr Piccolo, or my father."

"Get to your point," Raditz finally cut in.

Gohan felt his jaw tighten before he continued.

"You didn't kill us when you had the chance. You didn't kill us here on the Space Ship too. I've felt you holding back your aggression the entire time we've been here. So I don't believe my father when he says you could betray us. I think when the time comes, you'll do the right thing." Gohan announced. "We'll wish back all our friends, and then you can come back to Earth with us. It'll be good! I also promise that I'll make sure mom isn't so mean to you anymore." The boy added with the enthusiasm only a child could have.

"Then I can show Mr. Piccolo everything you and Krillen taught me! And I'll get to show my dad! You can come over and we can train. I'm sure dad would like it too, he always likes sparring with strong people and-"

Raditz had finally opened his eyes, looking at Gohan as if the boy was in outer space.

This kid was really an optimist, wasn't he? He was like no saiyan child he'd ever met. Still, there was something about the kid. This was the son of his brother, and it was easily reflected. The main thing that worried Raditz of course, was the fact he _liked_ his nephew. The kid was tough, strong, determined, but the empathy he was able to display despite all that was remarkable. Raditz felt a degree of guilt when the boy announced he didn't think that he would betray them.

"One day, Gohan." Raditz told his nephew. "You will grow up to be a great warrior, but only if you begin to understand power."

"You can only look out for yourself, no one else can be relied on." He added, before sitting back again.

Gohan was about to retort that when Raditz just sighed, cutting him off.

"Don't bug me until we get to this blasted planet."

Gohan, despite the rejection, did feel as though he'd accomplished something. His innocent eyes stared at his uncle still for a second, and then turned back towards Krillen, moving to sit next to him.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Its Planet Namek!"

Gohan and Krillen pressed their faces almost up against the window of the space craft.

"Look at it! Its big!" Gohan declared.

"This'll be pretty incredible, Gohan!" Krillen added.

"Prepare yourselves." Raditz said from the chair. "There won't be time for slacking."

Within almost a minute, the ship had found its home on the Planet Namek. A ship returned after countless lifetimes to its place of origin.

Gohan's feet touched the new world first as the boy excitedly ran towards the edge of the land to the water. He took in the alien world for himself, his eyes wide with amazement at what he saw. The planet was, outside of a few trees here and there and lots of green-blue grass, almost completely barren, at least from where they were.

Behind him Krillen walked up.

"Looks like we made it."

Raditz however, stopped, looking about suspiciously.

"Don't you feel that? There are major powers all over this planet." He remarked.

Gohan and Krillen stopped, just as Bulma looked petrified as he spoke.

"W-well maybe its just the Nameks?" Bulma asked hopefully.

"Keep your powers suppressed, just in case." Krillen then said.

It was then, Krillen spotted a Space Pod flying through the air at high speed.

Raditz felt the presence immediately.

"Vegeta."

Everyone froze.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Vegeta slowly exited his pod, fastening his scouter to the side of his head once he did.

"Let's see what's going on, on this worthless lump of mud."

With that, the scouter started to blip, coming up with contacts across the board, but two power levels were more than familiar.

Zarbon and Dodoria's signatures were there, beeping on the scouter and showing blips to represent them.

It was then that another blip showed up. Cui was on his way.

Vegeta smiled at this information. This would be child's play.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**A/N: **Whew. Lots of stuff to get done. Now that I'm entering the Namek Saga, and making so many changes, its really a lot more difficult to write. What to keep, what was changed._

_**Dark Impaler:** Kakarot and Turles are identical twins. The difference in skin tone is because of the different planetary environment which Turles grew up in. Raditz is the eldest of the three brothers. Ironically, Raditz is also the weakest lol_

_**MetallicManiac:** I'll see what I can do on the comedy front. I've already gotten lots of chapters written, but I'll keep it in mind going forward._

_**Luke:** Funnily enough, with two updates a week, even if I were to stop writing now, you guys would still have over a month of story to get. I try to keep a good number of chapters ahead, just in case I get tired of writing for a week or two. I didn't even start posting this story until I was done Chapter 10. :D_

_**FightingChampion:** Turles might live, he might die, depends._

_**Wolverine: **Raditz is a selfish asshole still, yep! Lol_

_**Coldblue:** Gohan, Krillin, and Raditz's power levels, along with everyone elses, will be revealed in battle, so there is no need to post them._

_As far as fights are concerned, I can only spoil that Raditz will fight King Kai after they both go a midget derby race, and King Kai cheats to win their bet. Who will win in this epic struggle!? Kidding, kidding. I can't reveal the fights yet :P_

_Also, there will be no Raditz/Zangya._

_Quick note. Updates will now be Monday/ Friday. Just works better I find with my current work schedule. _


	15. Chapter 15: The Nameks

**Dragon Ball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 15: The Nameks**

_**Unknown Location:**_

"Do we really want Turles to be immortal?" The smaller hooded figure questioned.

His master had decided this time, they would need to... directly, intervene. This was an extremely risky plan, given the chances of being discovered. However, his opinion could influence the decisions, not directly decide them. The truth of the matter was, his freedom or bondage was entirely linked to his master, as well as the fact that his master was more directly powerful.

With a smile, the significantly taller figure nodded towards his counterpart.

"Let us depart."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Planet Namek:**_

The sun beat down on the two figures as they stood in the open wild lands in the massive empty spaces of the Planet Namek.

"Lord Turles." Daiz said, nodding his head silently to his own master.

"We were too late in arriving to the village, Frieza and his men had already killed the lot whole colony of them, and taken the Dragon Ball."

Turles did not look in the least bit pleased, nor did he feel it.

His scouter had already told him about what was going on, everywhere Zarbon and Dodoria's energy signatures went it was glaringly obviously. They now had at least two of the Dragon Balls, and were about to progress onto a third one. So long as he held his ball, he'd be able to prevent Frieza from making a wish. Frieza would be impatient, he had no doubt.

It was then that Daiz stopped, looking up before his eyes widened.

"T-Turles, beh-"

"It is _Lord Turles_!" An energy bolt formed in his hand, intending to clearly punish his wayward employee.

"Forgive us for interrupting." A deep voice said from behind. Turles turned sharply, seeing two hooded figures.

One of them was very, very familiar. Turles could see the short, hooded figure standing there with a small smile on the visible part of his face. The taller one was certainly less familiar, and more intimidating by far certainly than the little imp which had shown up before.

"So, the Catalyst has returned."

"I must go shortly." The taller one said. "However, my ally, will remain to advise you on the best way to proceed in your quest for the Dragon Balls."

Turles didn't trust either of these creatures. They had been right about Frieza, in so far they had accurately informed him about the Dragon Balls and what Frieza had planned for them. But there was clearly a price to be paid.

"And what price must I pay for the assistance of this disgusting dwarf?"

A frustrated growl came from the shorter figure, closing his fist for a moment, before he calmed.

"A wish from the Eternal Dragon." The taller "Catalyst" said.

Turles gave a look of disgust. What kind of idiot did they think him? Did they think he took a blow to the head as a child or something?!

"So I am expected to collect the Dragon Balls for you? How convenient! I had completely forgotten about my desire for Eternal Life."

"Fool!" The Catalyst shot back. "The Dragon Balls on this world will offer you _three_ wishes. You will receive 2, we will receive one."

Turles visibly calmed. He only _really_ needed one wish. With a hardened jaw, he looked to the taller figure and just nodded.

"Very well, your subordinate creature can stay. However if you betray me." Turles said, looking to the imp. "Then I will get to end your worthless life."

The small figure almost grinned at the comment, but nodded all the same.

"So what use can you be?" Turles demanded.

"I know where Frieza is, and I know where the remaining Dragon Balls are."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Snake's Way:**_

A green figure blazed across the Snake's Way, his features cold as stone as he jetted across the scaled path. Behind him, hundreds of miles behind him, he knew Tien, Yamcha and Chaotzu followed. They would take days to catch up to him, but he had no time for them at all. He needed to get to King Kai's planet and begin his training immediately. He didn't know how much longer he had in this world, so he needed to make the absolute most of it. The Legendary King Kai had trained Goku, and he'd defeated the Saiyans on Earth.

For Piccolo, that was enough to warrant his full attention. Not simply because he wanted to surpass Goku, but because he'd found himself further wanting to defend the earth itself. Besides, once he was back he was hoping for a shot at Vegeta himself.

In truth, he was pushing himself, his body, and his very spirit with how fast he was taking Snake's Way as well. It'd taken Goku months to traverse this space, and it was amounting to weeks, perhaps a month for him. In the furthest distance, well beyond the horizon, he saw the world of King Kai. He could only begin to imagine the brutal training regime that awaited him there, whatever made Goku into such a powerful fighter would surely be something incredible.

With one more great effort, the Namek blasted forward, in truth the actual journey across the path itself was training Piccolo as much as he'd have trained himself. There had really only been one obstacle for him on the entire trip...

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Two weeks earlier:**_

"_I'm really not hungry." Piccolo said bluntly as he stared at the the blue skinned women all around him. He barely remembered how he got into this place even, why was he even here?_

"_No, no, Princess Snake insists you try some of our food-"_

"_I don't eat, I don't carry the trait to have dinner with you." Piccolo pointed out angrily, finally at the limit of his patience. "Now, I am leaving."_

"_You can't leave!" Princess Snake hissed._

_The walls began to shift and warp into flesh._

"_You can never escape me!" The snake's voice hissed with amusement, before chuckling deeply._

_Piccolo crossed his arms as the illusions disappeared all around him. Why'd he even bother to be polite? Looking up at the flesh above, he noticed digestive enzymes beginning to secrete themselves._

_**Pathetic.**_

_Forming a massive energy bolt in his right hand, Piccolo smirked. He hoped this Princess Snake liked getting heartburn._

_In the distance, Tien, Chaotzu, and Yamcha saw a massive explosion, followed by an almost wailing screech of agony._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Piccolo's face mirrored the face of when he'd blown through the snake's body to escape. She didn't find it quite as amusing as he did however.

Slowly though, even as his body picked up higher and higher speeds, Piccolo's thoughts drifted.

It'd been weeks before he could have received any news of the living world, weeks since he discovered the plan to use the Namekian Dragon Balls.

_Gohan, I believe in you. You can get the Dragon Balls_.

He was even more proud of Gohan now that he learned he was travelling into space just for a chance to save him, and the other three fighters.

It was strange, friendship. It was something he'd never experienced in his entire life until he met Gohan, and now it was something he couldn't imagine not having. He'd do anything to help Gohan, he'd even died for him, but that's what a true friend would do.

A thundering Sonic Boom clapped around King Kai's world, before Piccolo's body slammed into the surface at high speeds, sending dust and high forces in all directions. In the centre of this, Piccolo slowly rose to his full height.

"I am ready." Piccolo said, looking at the blue skinned, glasses wearing, short and tubby God.

"Oh! So you think your ready, huh?" King Kai asked with a big smile. "Well, you must be the one of the ones from Earth I first heard about! Well my training isn't easy!"

"I'll do whatever I have to," Piccolo said, his stone face as cold and determined as ever.

King Kai just put his hands together behind his back before saying cheerily.

"Excellent!" Giggle. "Those who wish to train under the Great King Kai must pass three tests. But the most important is the first one!"

Piccolo raised a brow in response, waiting to be told.

"You've got to make me laugh!"

Needless to say, the look on Piccolo's face, as this heralded master of the disciplines told him his trial, was priceless, something no one could ever forget if they saw it.

And with that, King Kai's laughter echoed throughout the heavens.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Planet Namek:**_

The woman was trying to flee.

"Well, now that we feel all these big powers out here, maybe its time I went to grab Goku! I mean it'll only take two months!" She promised.

Raditz's temper was finally reaching its peak with the woman. With a closed fist he snarled at her.

"You idiotic woman! You are not taking the space craft back to earth! We will be fine! We just need to use our heads, something you clearly aren't used to!"

"Are you calling me stupid?!"

"No! I'm calling you arrogant, lazy, _and_ stupid!" Raditz shot back.

"Uhm, you guys." Krillen tried to cut in, noticing the two figures floating through the air towards them.

Ignoring him, the verbal battle continued.

"Well look at you, Mister High and Mighty! Too stupid too-"

VOOM!

Raditz heard the energy cannon go off, it sheered through the roof of the Space Ship, burrowing into the entire craft and emerging from the other side. With his attention turned to the two in the sky, Raditz narrowed his eyes.

"Dead men." Was all Raditz managed to say, his eyes glaring up at the men.

"Look at this, these fools think they can fight us!" One of the scouts laughed.

When Raditz, Gohan, and Krillen appeared in front of them in a blur of motion so quick that they couldn't follow, they became more concerned. Especially when the scouters were reading 1,500 across the board.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Zarbon stood next to Frieza as his scouter continued to blip.

Three spikes of 1,500, then the scouts disappeared from the scouter, and the blips disappeared as well.

"Lord Frieza, it would appear that our Scouts were taken out by several weaker powers on the periphery of our investigation."

Insignificant, was all that came to Frieza's mind.

"That is nearly completely irreverent Zarbon, so there are still a few Nameks out there? Well, we'll just have to find a way to live with that."

Zarbon swallowed.

"I understand your lack of concern Lord Frieza, but if they continue to harass our scouts it could be a problem."

The tyrant looked irritated, he looked annoyed by the very comment even.

"I am more concerned about Vegeta," He pointed out. "Now, tell me exactly what is going on."

"I ordered Cui to pursue him immediately after I found out of his departure. It shouldn't take long for Cui to crush Vegeta like a bug. There shouldn't even be a worry."

Dodoria chuckled as he stepped over several dead villagers, holding the third Dragon Ball.

"The reading my scouter is giving me tells me that they are getting started." Dodoria chuckled.

"Let me take a reading. Ah, just as I thought, 15,000 for Vegeta, 18,000 for Cui. This won't take... hm. That's odd..."

"What is it, Zarbon?" Dodoria questioned.

"Vegeta's power is rising. Its over 19,000... 21,000! 22,000-"

The scouter exploded, falling into shattered remnants on the grounds.

The two henchmen stood there, completely in shock. Dodoria was quick to check his own scouter.

"It says 24,000." He realized. "That's stronger than us." He then pointed out to Zarbon.

"I think we can safely say, Cui is finished." Frieza then added. "I will expect much, much more from the two of you."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Cui backed away nervously as Vegeta started to approach his would-be killer. Cui would have been a tough fight for him, _before_ Earth. However, now? He was going to be nothing but a speed bump on his road to immortality.

"W-wait Vegeta! Can't we sort this out!?"

"No, I don't think so. I think I'd rather kill you, but thank you for the kind invitation."

Vegeta enjoyed watching his prey squirm. He only wished it was Kakarot, Frieza, or that dog Raditz begging in front of him right now. Still, Cui had been an arrogant bastard to him for years, this was going to be a most pleasant experience, for him of course. Cui was likely to think of this experience as terrifying, painful, and humiliating.

"But. But!" Cui stuttered.

A way out. He needed a way out of his particular predicament. If he ran, if he got away, Frieza or Zarbon would kill him. If he stayed, he didn't like his odds against Vegeta. In fact, he was liking his odds less and less with every single step Vegeta took towards him.

"We could team up Vegeta! I'm sure you and I working together could defeat Frieza and all of his men!"

Vegeta's response was an entertained laugh, and a short one at that.

"No, Cui, you are too weak and pathetic to be of any use to me."

Cui saw his death now only two meters away before pointing behind Vegeta.

"Its Frieza."

"What?!" Vegeta turned his head.

"Idiot!" Cui laughed, forming a massive energy blast in his palm and unleashing it on his 'unsuspecting' foe. The barrage that followed was immense, hammering the crush of the planet mercilessly.

Cui was breathing heavily before he froze in terror. As the smoke cleared, he heard a voice behind him.

"Was that really all you had Cui?"

Turning around, he just saw the sinister smirk which Vegeta had placed across his face.

"I'll see you in Hell, Cui."

"No! Wait!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"And it looks like that power signature just went offline." Dodoria said. "Vegeta just crushed him."

Frieza was entertained by the posture which Zarbon and Dodoria now took. They were worried, perhaps even terrified. How pathetic, it was as if their brains stopped working the moment they came across a powerful threat.

"Its nothing to worry about Dodoria. Its only 24,000." Frieza reminded his henchmen. "To me, that is nothing."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Someone stop the woman from crying, or I will kill her."

Bulma was still crying near the cave they'd found, utterly afraid of her still.

However, there was a pause from Raditz before he could continue.

"So, who do you think those guys were back there Raditz? They wore armour like you and the other saiyans."

Raditz stopped, he looked nervous and frustrated, he had since they'd killed the two scouts they'd come across. Neither of them were henchmen _he_ had noticed. That didn't mean it was safe however, this planet was ranked as a class 3 world. It was unlikely to have a high bidder or a likely buyer. That meant whoever was here was conquering this rock likely under Frieza's orders himself. He remembered the jobs Vegeta, Nappa and himself would get sent out on. Things that Frieza found of 'interest' often had an assault team sent to it within a 3 month period.

But if any soldiers were here at all, he knew they likely had a team of elites. Warriors with power levels over 5,000, with squad leaders approaching 9,000 or more.

The bald short one had recommended they keep their powers suppressed, which he agreed with. It was standard procedure to find and annihilate the highest power levels first on any given world. He needed to see what exactly was happening on this world before he made any moves... against his 'friends' or against his newly found enemies.

It was then that everyone, save Bulma, detected the powers rushing towards them.

Raditz, Gohan, and Krillen almost all froze. For a moment there was a dark power, even just a flash of it was so great they could barely move, overwhelmed by the aura it was producing.

Finally, Krillen was the first to snap out of it.

"Into the cave! Now!"

No one needed to be told twice. Krillen and Gohan slid up against the wall, their eyes shut tightly as the forces began to fly past. The only one peaking out was Raditz, and for a brief moment in time, as if with a flash, he saw the three figures leading the army of powers flying by.

_No._

Gohan opened his eyes, still in shock by just the power he felt. But he could see something that made him worry.

Raditz was _trembling_. Standing there with his mouth open, he looked frozen beyond his trembling. You could tell he was barely able to think even. Did that power frighten him that much? Something didn't seem right.

"Uncle?" He asked.

Raditz didn't even move.

_That was... that was Frieza! Frieza, the most powerful being in the Galaxy. Frieza, my **boss**. Frieza, the one who likely destroyed my home planet._

"Raditz!" Krillen finally cut in.

Raditz blinked, looking towards his three companions, his heart still racing.

"What was that terrible power, do you know?" Krillen finally asked. "I saw the way some of those guys looked, they were wearing saiyan armour like before. Who are these guys?"

Raditz looked in the direction the powers were flying.

"That, was Lord Frieza, master of the World Trade Organization, and self-declared ruler of the northern half of this galaxy." Raditz finally said. "He is also considered by many, especially himself, as the most powerful being in the universe."

_With a power level of over 300,000._

The last thought sent icy chills down his spine.

"Wha-what?" Krillen asked, looking terrified. "M-more powerful than Vegeta?"

"Much more powerful than Vegeta. In fact, he was... well, he was our boss. Vegeta, Nappa and myself were subservient to Lord Frieza. He may have even destroyed our home planet." Raditz said, his fist closing tightly.

"Wha? And you guys still worked for him? But why?" Gohan asked.

"There is little other choice that to submit to the will of Frieza. He is unstoppable."

It was true, any chance of collecting those Dragon Balls was finished. How could they even get close? Dodoria or Zarbon alone would be almost too much for them to handle, let alone Frieza.

"We have to get off this planet." He finally concluded. "Frieza will win,"

"But what about our friends!" Gohan shouted angrily.

"Weren't you just saying we weren't going to leave, why the change of heart?" Krillin asked.

Raditz felt irritated with his nephew in that moment. Not just because of a blind willingness to challenge Frieza, but because of the childish notion that the dead could magically just come back all the time.

"Sometimes people _die_, boy. I hope you don't forget that. A magical dragon cannot fix everything. And you, midget, don't understand how powerful Frieza is."

Gohan just felt _angry_. He was angry at Raditz for giving up, and angry at the situation. His anger only increased with the mention of how his friends could just _die_ and there was nothing he could do about it.

He paused however, seeing Krillen taking his hat off, as well as disposing of his weighted clothing.

"Bulma." Krillen said.

Bulma obviously heard what was being said, and looked over to Krillen still looking a bit frightened at what Raditz had described.

"Check the Dragon Radar."

Bulma clicked it, instantly noticing 3 Dragon Balls were with the pirates.

"They, they have three of the Dragon Balls! And they are heading towards a Fourth!"

"They are following the power levels of the Namekian villagers." Raditz said. "But it doesn't matter, those Dragon Balls are-"

"Bulma, contact Earth as soon as you can, we're going to need Goku!" Krillen stated.

"You ready Gohan?" Krillen asked, running outside the cave. "Remember, no flying!"

Raditz blinked, realizing he was being completely ignored.

"What?! Are you two stupid!?"

Gohan ran outside next.

"Right, we've gotta follow them for the Dragon Balls, and to do everything we can to help those villagers."

Raditz blinked, several times, stepping forward, still feeling and looking nervous.

"Don't you understand? This is a lost cause!"

Krillen paused, slowly turning to look at Raditz.

"Oh yea? Well Goku, your _brother_? He never gives up. His whole life people have said he couldn't do tons of things, or couldn't win, and he always finds a way. I've seen him do it with my own two eyes. He's my best friend, and you know what he's taught me? You can never give up. Never. If you want to stay behind, that's fine. But I already knew you wouldn't understand."

Raditz started to snarl.

"You idiot, aren't you afraid to die?! He's more than a thousand times stronger than you!"

"Sure I'm afraid." Krillen responded. "But you have to face your fears. Ready Gohan?"

"Yea!" Gohan said, his face edged with determination. With that, they rushed ahead, dashing at incredible speeds without flight, in order to keep their powers low.

Raditz was left behind for a moment, left wordless by their response.

"You aren't anything like Goku," Bulma determined.

With an irritated growl Raditz looked ahead.

He'd fought Vegeta, and expected to die doing it.

_That was different..._

With an irritated noise, Raditz launched himself after them.

It'd been a nightmare to watch. Frieza and his beasts had taken the entire village hostage, three elders and two children.

It became clear to Gohan and Krillen right away that Frieza had the Dragon Balls, given they could see the massive Namekian Dragon Balls with their own eyes, being held by Zarbon and Dodoria. When the two of the three elders died, it became increasingly difficult for Gohan to hold himself back.

The situation didn't improve, even once three Namek Warriors arrived to confront Frieza's men.

"Krillen, we've gotta do something."

The two noticed Raditz crawl up to their sides now. He was further back however simply because he was larger.

"Decided to join us?" Krillen asked with a smile. "The Nameks are doing pretty good down there-"

"Dodoria and Zarbon are as strong as Vegeta,"

"... Oh..."

Below, things were getting uglier by the moment. Dodoria killed the three younger warriors, but not before the remaining Namek Elder, Moori, had destroyed all of Frieza's remaining scouters. Within a few moments, Moori had handed over the Dragon Ball to Frieza, placing his count to 4. The argument that broke out afterwards made it clear what was to happen.

A small Namekian child next to Frieza looked sick and terrified the entire time he trembled next to Frieza.

Frieza seemed entertained by the creature's fear and obedience.

"You see, my green friend, you must be harsh with your enemies. They must learn to understand why they are inferior. Such as you have learned." Frieza told the child.

"Please, let the boy come over to us and leave us in peace. You already have your Dragon Ball." Moori begged.

"You want to protect this child, do you not, Namek?"

"Of course. We wish to protect all life."

"Well that would be against your best interests then, because everyone around you is about to die." Frieza laughed. "Dodoria, finish these Nameks."

The first blast from the Pink Mountain shot past, killing the small child next to Dende as the two tried to fleet. With a sickening crack of the neck, moments later, Moori joined them.

It was when Dodoria approached Dende that Gohan couldn't hold back anymore.

He'd sat back and watched the slaughter from safety, he'd held himself in check. But now? It was impossible for the young saiyan to hold back anymore. These people had done nothing to warrant such a terrifying end. All they'd wanted was to live in peace. It was too late to save the village, but it wasn't too late to save the last of the village.

They were going to pay for this.

There a cry of rage which few could understand. Gohan's voice echoing over the village which had once prospered there. Dodoria froze for a moment. Zarbon and Frieza were left wondering what this was as well.

Blasting into the air and pushing himself at full speed, Gohan shot towards Dodoria.

Krillen's eyes widened in terror as this happened.

From behind, Raditz's eyes widened with something beyond terror, he couldn't even make a noise as this unfolded in front of him.

Before the pink blob could figure out what was happening, Gohan's foot crashed into the side of his head, sending the juggernaut into the side of a Namekian house.

Zarbon's features twisted into furious ones as he watched this.

"Leave him alone!" Gohan finally snapped as Dodoria started to get up.

"Who the Hell are you?" Dodoria responded, though he started to grin at the kid. This kid was finished as far as he was concerned.

"If you want him, you're going to have to go through me!" Gohan shouted.

"What did you say?!" Dodoria snapped, pulling himself up only to be kicked by Krillen.

To the side, Zarbon started to make motion towards the two. How dare they interfere?

"Zarbon," Frieza said. "Show these idiots who is the one in control here." He said calmly.

"With pleasure Lord Friez-"

The pain in his face was immense, the cracking sound of a boot colliding with it was unsurprising in the fact it made such a sound, but very surprising to the light-green skinned warrior himself. Blood splattered from his mouth. He lost grip of the right Dragon Ball in his hand before his body was sent plummeting towards the water next to the village, crashing into the surface with a huge splash.

Frieza looked over, his face twisted with fury to see Raditz, having caught the 6 star Dragon Ball.

Zarbon's body emerged out of the water, waves exploding out from where he surfaced, his eyes were laced with fury.

Instead of trying to hold onto the Dragon Ball, Raditz knew full well he couldn't steal this right now and expect to get away. However he could use it as a distraction. With all his might he threw the ball itself, at Zarbon.

Zarbon's response to projectiles, or energy blasts, was often to intercept them with his own blast. However, he couldn't shoot down the Dragon Ball, though his reflexes nearly made him do it. Just as the ball past the sound barrier, causing a small "woofm" in the air, it collided with his face, nose first. Blood ejected into the air as the ball bounced off his face, dropping Zarbon like a rock, this time causing him to drop the other ball as well. Both balls and the alien hit the water line as Frieza looked panicked.

A grin did appear on Raditz's face in that moment.

"My Dragon Balls!" He shouted, looking back up a moment later to where Raditz had been, noting he was gone.

Dodoria was starting to get up now.

"Gohan, move!" Krillen shouted, having grabbed the child who would come to be known as Dende. With that, the three launched into the air.

It was when Dodoria finally did get up, rubbing his face, that Frieza turned his attention to him.

"Dodoria! Get off your fat buttocks and chase them down! Immediately!"

Dodoria immediately felt the pain in his face flee him, or rather flee Frieza. Within a heartbeat he was already taking off to the air.

Frieza had _noticed_ who the last attacker had been, he was familiar. Clearly, he'd seen him somewhere before.

_That was Raditz! Vegeta's underling!_

Fury boiled to the surface. Frieza's eyes narrowed tightly ahead.

From the water Zarbon's head finally emerged, gasping for air and grabbing the side of the waterline to hold himself up.

Frieza's critical gaze fell onto his lieutenant.

"You chose to drag yourself up before retrieving my Dragon Balls?"

The cold words immediately made Zarbon panic.

"My error, Lord Frieza!" With that, Zarbon immediately dived into the lake to retrieve the Dragon Balls.

To Frieza's side, the little Namekian child looked at what had just proceeded, before his eyes gazed up at the Tyrant, his face edged with rage for the first time. Very quickly, Cargo was learning what it meant to serve at the behest of a tyrant.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The four flying bodies blazed through the air.

"Boy!" Raditz said, his features twisted by rage. "Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

"Fight later," Krillen said, looking over to Raditz before Gohan could answer. "We've got company."

Behind them, the furious Dodoria was closing in.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: I'll give you guys a bit of an update of how powerful people are at the moment._

_**Coldblue:** Raditz wouldn't be able to find Turles's ship easily, as it is underwater. _

_Turles has the same chances of surviving as any character. Mortality visits my characters a lot, even those I put a lot of effort and time into (example, Colonel Violet). If he lives or dies, it needs to feel authentic and organic in either scenario. Regardless of if he's a Super Saiyan or anything else._

_The Namekian Boy is revealed as being Cargo, Dende's brother._

_**Tien:** Lord Slug plays a rather major part of my story, but you actually may not see him on Namek... And Cooler plays an incredibly important role in this story as well, that I cannot stress enough. But I cannot tell you how or when. :P_

_**Mystic Milli**: Gohan is one of those people who could make the Devil change his ways. I think a very common theme of the story is going to be that Gohan has a way of reaching out to even the worst people, just by being as friendly and empathetic as he is._

_**FightingChampion:** Thanks for the review. I felt that Turles needs to be viewed as a competent fighter and leader, and intimidating. If he's not, why is he leader?_

_**Dark Impaler: **__Slug may not appear on Namek. Infact he's been banished from there by the power of the Dragon Balls._

_Next chapter has a lot of big events going down. Be sure to check it out. And of course please review, I always enjoy reading them._


	16. Chapter 16: Crusher Corps Collision

**Dragon Ball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 16: Crusher Corps Collision**

"The first order of business is to deal with that bothersome Vegeta," The smaller Catalyst informed his patron, _Lord_ Turles.

What an irritating imp. Here he was trying to deal with the fact that Frieza and his men were collecting the other six Dragon Balls, and all this useless little creature would do was prattle on about Vegeta, and the "earthlings". His patience was beginning to further wear thin of this supposed alliance. The information from this supposed ally had been as redundant so far as 'Vegeta will kill Cui' or other trash like that. It was like they were reading from a series of events that were preset... without his presence.

Daiz gave Turles the look that the saiyan warrior was beginning to feel himself.

_When do we kill this imp?_

For his part, Turles just stared back with a certain level of disdain, before arrogantly turning towards the Catalyst.

"I, would rather gather the Dragon Balls as we agreed. Right now Frieza has the majority of them, according to your own words. And also, according to you, all of their scouters should be offline. Now is my time to strike against a vulnerable adversary."

The Catalyst's body language gave off waves of nervousness as his companion mentioned confronting Frieza. There was a noise of frustration.

"Listen here, monkey. I have had enough of you ignoring- **GRRK-**" the little frame was pulled into the air by Turles' right hand.

"I don't think you understand something, _Catalyst,_" Turles bluntly said. "I am going to begin my own operations. You are here to provide me with information, not orders. Pray I do not tire of you, is that understood?"

There was a nod of compliance from the white cloaked figure, before Turles brushed his own white cape behind himself, his tail wrapping around his waist.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Great, just great," Krillin muttered as he dodged around another energy blast. "This guys power is huge!"

"You four can only run so long! I will catch you!" Dodoria proclaimed, still looking furious.

Raditz felt himself soaring above the waterline, the power field around him causing waves to arch high in the air in his wake. They would need to confront Dodoria, he just wasn't sure how they could do so and live.

He was an opportunist by nature. Raditz must preferred to attack only when his opponent couldn't properly defend, even if his opponent was inferior to himself. Life was easier when the enemy couldn't fight back properly. Dodoria however, was at the very least twice his strength, he'd gotten lucky getting the drop on Zarbon, and even if Frieza hadn't been there, that situation would have been short lived for him.

In short, this circumstance was very bad.

Dodoria lined up another shot, this time on Krillin as he continued to close in.

"I have you now, little brats!" Dodoria laughed, firing another energy wave.

This time it burned past Krillin's back, causing him to drop Dende.

"Oh no!" he shouted, immediately going into a dive to catch him.

When Dodoria caught Krillin's foot, it looked much, much worse.

"You are mine," he laughed.

When Raditz appeared next to him, throwing a vicious punch towards Dodoria's head, the last thing he'd expected in the world was for Dodoria to catch it.

The pink alien sneered angrily at Raditz, before smiling.

"I recognize you. Your that idiot Prince's lapdog," he realized. "I haven't had a chance to kill a saiyan since your wretched planet burned!"

Raditz was left hanging there, his hand in Dodoria's grip, Krillin's leg in the other. The two warriors, Krillin and Raditz, looked at one another, then back to Dodoria. With precision they both attacked, Krillin flipping up and hitting Dodoria in the face with his own head, and Raditz following up with a straight punch to the noise. The fat alien wailed in pain as the two broke off.

Down below, Gohan had caught Dende.

"You'll all pay for this!" Dodoria screamed, before he launched another energy wave, this time towards Gohan and Dende.

The warriors took off again, the explosion echoing in the background.

"Kid, when this is over we're going to have a serious talk!" Raditz shouted angrily.

"I've got a plan!" Krillin announced, turning towards Dodoria. "Everyone look away!"

"**Solar Flare!**"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Turles's arms folded over his chest as he flew, a confident smile across his face.

He'd sent Amond and Daiz off to deal with a Namekian village, one of the last ones which had a Dragon Ball. For himself? It was time to make a move on what he thought of as stragglers. A power level of 22,000 had broken off from Frieza's protective bosom. They'd also picked up three other mildly significant powers, two around 3,000 and one around 8,000.

Dragging Raisin, Lakasei, and Cacao with him, the three embarked on the smaller energy sources, while he made moves towards whoever the big power was. This would be easy prey.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Vegeta stood at the heart of the Namekian village, looking over all of them. He could feel a multitude of powerful forces moving across the planet now, not just Frieza, Dodoria, and Zarbon. There was one that was very big approaching Dodoria. He hadn't thought Frieza would have been so brazen as to bring a member of the Ginyu Force along with him, but right now that was what it looked like.

This meant he needed to get a Dragon Ball in play, quickly.

Surrounded by the green freaks of the local variety, Vegeta appraised them cynically. None were a threat to him, even hiding their power levels.

"What brings you to our village, stranger?"

"What do you think would bring me to a disgusting mudball like this planet?" Vegeta responded. "Hand over the Dragon Ball, and I may consider letting all of you live."

The village elder felt himself beginning to sweat nervously. Tsuno knew full well he couldn't give away the Dragon Ball to a monster like this, but could he let his village be slaughtered?

"I think your time is running out old man. Maybe the next one in this village will be more helpful," Vegeta said, pointing his finger out like a gun as he started to grin like a shark.

There was clearly blood in the water. With that, the first shot echoed out.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Dodoria breathed in and out several times as the blast wave exploded across the Namekian landscape. He'd spent a good 15 minutes trying to find those brats and that worthless saiyan. He knew full well Frieza would have wanted them _alive_, but that would have taken longer than Frieza wanted regardless. He suspected the two working with Raditz were Earthlings.

Vegeta had friends on this world that meant. He and Raditz were likely allied with the Earthlings to get to the Dragon Balls. Well, now he could at least tell Frieza that Vegeta's friends were no longer a problem. With a confident smile, the tubby henchmen took off, heading back in the direction he was sure he came from.

He'd no idea that Raditz, Gohan, Krillin and Dende were all fine, and had only been a few meters away from him when he finally left. An inability to detect power levels was a serious problem for a man without a scouter.

An even more serious problem when there were other predators lurking the Namekian landscape, predators hunting big game.

It didn't take long for Dodoria to find out that fact.

The pink blob of a being looked in all directions as he flew back. He had no idea where he was, he was lost. It was only when he when he saw a figure floating in the air some distance away, clad in black and purple World Trade Organization Armour and bearing a white cape, that he felt relief. This one would be able to lead him back to the ship.

A blue aura burst around Dodoria's frame before he took off towards the figure.

"You there, soldier," Dodoria said, "Lead me back to Frieza's Ship."

Turles was just smirking as he floated there, his arms still crossed as the planet's winds made his white cape fluttering behind him.

"What was that?" Turles asked, just looking amused by the request, "Are you lost? Its Dodoria isn't it? You seem to fit the profile of Frieza's henchmen. Though you are fatter than I imagined."

Dodoria blinked, before scowling.

"I'll kill you if you utter another word like that to me you-!" Dodoria froze his words, his eyes tracing to something on the figure.

A tail, a fuzzy, brown tail. But not just that, something about this saiyan was eerily familiar.

"You! You're... You're a saiyan!"

"Very, very perceptive of you to notice," a slick, arrogant smile extended over the features of the saiyan, his eyes cruelly appraising Dodoria.

Dodoria tried to identify just who this saiyan was. He'd known all the remaining saiyans alive, Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta. Nappa was dead, and this guy was definitely not Nappa. The fact he was wearing Trade Armour just further told him that this guy was a saiyan who knew his origins. It was however, a familiar face... it was like he'd seen him before somewhere.

"Now then," Turles said, unfolding his arms, raising one and making a motion to Dodoria to attack.

"I think its time we got started, don't you?"

Dodoria sneered.

"Saiyan fool, throwing your life away!" he spat, "You have one chance to save yourself. If you hand over that scouter, I would be tempted to forgive your error in judgement of challenging me."

Turles started to laugh in response. Were this one year ago, hell, even 2 months ago, he would have handed him the scouter while trembling. Right now, he read 22,000 on his scouter for Dodoria's battle potential, and he knew full well his own was well over double that. Thanks to the Catalyst as well, he knew Dodoria and the others couldn't track him at all.

This would be delicious entertainment.

"Over there," Turles said, pointing to a patch of blue green and dirt a few kilometres away.

The two figures zipped down, landing on the Namekian ground.

"I'll tell you what. I will give you my scouter," Turles said, his smile growing. "It'll make it more entertaining for me, and it'll be much more of a challenge to kill you without destroying my own property," He chuckled.

Slowly, he removed the scouter off the side of his head.

"Now Dodoria, be careful not to wreck my scouter. I just got it..."

Dodoria noted the red lens, a sign of an elite.

"I pulled it off the dead body of one of your super elites a few weeks ago. It'd be a shame to wreck such a good quality device."

Dodoria narrowed his eyes at the remark. He was bluffing, no saiyan was that strong. Vegeta had managed to outdo Cui, but he'd just gotten lucky. The scouter had a false reading on that low life. Most saiyans were lucky to get as strong as Raditz. The strongest saiyan he'd ever seen had been that fool Bardock back on Meat and Vegeta. Even King Vegeta himself wasn't overly exceptional.

He saw Turles motion to catch, before tossing the scouter over.

Hurriedly, Dodoria attached the scouter to the side of his own head. A familiar setting once again, it beeped to life within a few seconds and began assessing the area. Turles crossed his arms again, and just started to grin.

"Thank you for this scouter, fool. After I finish with you, I'll be bringing a true trophy home to Lord Frieza."

"Check the reading," was all Turles said in response, slowly beginning to raise his power.

With a click of the scouter's main button, Dodoria was still grinning.

The beeping of the scouter began to cycle.

_**18,000!... no wait, its 25,000. How?! Wait! No No NO! 32,000!**_

Dodoria's mind raced as the number continued to climb, ahead of him, what almost looked like waves of heat emitted off of Turles's unmoving body. The cape began to blow violently in an almost a wind which didn't touch anything save Turles as the scouter continued to climb. This wasn't possible, there was no way a saiyan's power level could reach-!

_**40,000**_

Dodoria's eyes looked hollow. His hands were left trembling and unmoving. That meant if this monkey turned into a great ape he'd... almost be as strong as _Frieza_. Dodoria's heart began to race as the realization dawned on him.

_No! Its not possible! The scouter had to be lying! No saiyan could ever hope to be this powerful!_

Dodoria's fists closed as he continued to tremble, noting Turles starting to laugh at his response.

"What's wrong Dodoria? You don't seem as eager to fight me anymore? What happened?"

Dodoria's face began to twist and warp into one of a man pushed too far. His anger surged like a great tidal wave as he brought all his power to the palms of his hands.

"You threw this scouter over here, modifying it to give off false readings!" Dodoria scowled hatefully. "You only gave it to me because you are really a weakling! You are **nothing** to me!"

With that, the assault began. Turles saw the huge blast coming towards him. Arms still crossed, the sayian just grinned before the impact was made. A huge orange coloured mushroom cloud burst into the air, so large it was able to be seen from space.

Rocks rained from the sky as smoke and dust swirled around the now huge crater where had been. Dodoria breathed in and out at the exertion of so much power at once.

When the dust finally cleared enough that Dodoria could see again, there was Turles... completely untouched, not even his cape bore a mark.

"Well, you certainly put me in my place," Turles said with an ironic smile, "Is it my turn yet?"

Dodoria's eyes opened in terror as he stepped back, seeing Turles taking his first slow step towards him. This... this wasn't possible as far as Dodoria could understand. The scouter beeped again, reestablishing the reading as **40,000.**

"This can't be happening! This power level can't be yours!" Dodoria shouted in almost grief.

His cry of desperation echoed out around him before power began to flow through his arms again. With both barrels loaded, he unleashed another massive energy wave. The two handed blast moved slowly towards Turles. Turles himself just stopped walking and put one hand out. The wave slammed into his outstretched hand, pushing against him as the light around the energy bent and warped as it was stopped dead in its tracks. Finally, with the twist of his wrist, Turles sent the blast streaming up into the sky.

It was only then, only then that Dodoria recognized this familiar saiyan's face. **Bardock.**

_No! This can't be Bardock! It's impossible! Frieza killed him, we all saw it on Planet Vegeta! Even if he survived the blast, he'd have been left to the cold depths of space! This just isn't possible!_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"_Unfortunate business, isn't it Bardock?"_

"_Damn right, unfortunate for you Dodoria! Tora told me that you're behind this!"_

_Dodoria just took in a deep breath, forming energy around it, before launching it forward in a huge wave. Bodies of Bardock's crew, and Bardock himself, were sent back into oblivion to Dodoria's eyes._

_The ground was left burnt away in front of him, the ruins of planet Meat all around them._

"_That blew him away," Dodoria chuckled. "Bardock, you should have remembered your place."_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Casually, Turles continued to walk towards the now fully terrified Dodoria. He'd seen it for himself, with his own eyes he'd seen what Turles had just done to his attack.

When the saiyan arrived in front of him, Dodoria lashed out with his aggression. Swinging his huge pink fists, each one was easily blocked, knocked aside as if they were nothing.

Dodoria's whole body froze in agony as his armour shattered from a single knee from his adversary. Turles's knee had been so fast that the huge blob couldn't follow. Brown and blue armour fell in pieces to the ground as ribs snapped within the huge body. Dodoria fell to one knee and groaned, before blood bubbled up through his mouth. He spat the purple blood onto the blue grass as he tried to even stand back up to his full height.

"One moment," Turles said, reaching down and plucking the scouter from the side of Dodoria's head, whose arms were still wrapped around his own mid section.

"**Unfortunate business, isn't it Dodoria?**"

The irony of Turles's remark wasn't lost on Dodoria. The line hadn't been delivered intentionally, but it had an effect on Dodoria well in excess of what Turles had expected.

_Is it? Is it him?! It can't be!_

"You..." ***cough*** "You won't be able to... to stop Frieza! Bardock... he killed you before, he'll do it again!" Dodoria shouted, sweat now pouring down his head as he coughed up yet more blood.

Turles began to turn after these words were said, reattaching his scouter.

"Bardock? What are you babbling about? I am Turles! And your time is up."

Opening his palm, dark purple energy formed and began to pulse. Dodoria looked into the blinding purple light as his mouth opened in shock.

"Wait! Please!"

Turles waited, looking down at the warrior, his eyes narrowing, giving the pink blob several seconds to continue. His attack still glowed brightly in his hand.

"You... must... must be the spawn of Bardock. The last defender of the Planet Vegeta. You look just like him, you have his power. But you'll die just like him, if you let me live. I can-"

The face on Turles had turned into a scowl. It was as if he'd been insulted.

_I've received nothing from my father, least of all power. Bardock... so that was his name._

Turles launched the attack without even looking at Dodoria. The fat alien's hands moved up to cover his face as he shrieked before the relatively "small" orb of light hit. Two miles of land were devastated in a straight line, starting from where Dodoria had knelt. The violence from the blast was extreme and immediate, burned and charred soil and split seas were all the evidence that Dodoria had even existed. Well, until a single, crisp hand fell from the sky, landing in front of Turles.

With a casual disgusted noise, Turles kicked the burnt pink hand into the water nearby.

"He ruined my scouter settings," the saiyan remarked to himself, sounding annoyed while he readjusting the scouter's settings.

Without having realized it and never with any such intention, 25 years after the destruction of the Planet Vegeta, Turles had avenged his father's crew.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The four were walking slowly towards the cave they came from.

Krillin looked very, very dour. The little Namek boy they'd rescued looked at the three strangers, noting the looks of frustration and disappointment on two of them. Krillin and Gohan had before, felt they could be difference makers, but they'd just felt what happened to Dodoria, and they'd been feeling lives being extinguished all across the planet.

Dende looked at them, noting the look of anger on Raditz, likely mixed with disappointment.

"Thank you for saving me," Dende said for the third time since they'd escaped Dodoria.

"Its not a problem," Krillin said, his voice sounding tired.

"Did you see how powerful those guys were?" he then added.

"We've been over this, and I warned you," Raditz snapped. "And you still nearly got us all killed anyway! Idiots!"

Gohan felt annoyed himself as he looked back at Raditz.

"Well we had to do something!"

"Yes, sit back and enjoy the show," Raditz responded coldly.

Now Dende was glaring at him as well.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Raditz?" Krillin asked, now angry himself.

They were infantile in their understanding of how things worked, it was incredible even on a planet as weak as earth they'd lived this long.

"Allow me to spell it out for you, since you are so insistent. Frieza and his men will collect the seven Dragon Balls, and then he will have eternal life. That is it, period. As soon as we found out he was on this planet we should have spent our time avoiding him, and trying to find a way off this rock."

Krillin felt himself lower his head.

"Yea. There just isn't anything we could do against those guys."

"I found the cave," Gohan finally said.

Dende looked between the three of them as they hopped down towards the cave itself, carefully following suit.

"Woman, get out here, we're leaving," Raditz announced.

There was no response.

"Can I kill her yet?" he muttered to himself.

"Hey! Cut that out. You won't be killing anybody!" Krillin announced.

He still wondered what 'good' Goku saw in this big idiot. However just as those thoughts entered his mind, he remembered that Raditz helped both Gohan and himself when that other strong alien was going to help them while they'd been rescuing Dende. He could have fled and left them to die, but something caused him to help them. Maybe Goku was right, maybe there was some good in this guy.

"Well then I suggest you go and grab her, before I lose my patience."

Krillin sighed, walking into the cave a few moments later. Gohan looked at Dende and gave a child like smile, something a child of his age should of course possess anyway.

"Come on, let's go!" he said excitedly, taking Dende's hand and running into the cave.

Inside, Krillin came across a Capsule House.

"Hey! Bulma put up a house!"

Raditz groaned, now she'd be settled in this wretched place he was sure. Finally, the tall saiyan warrior walked into the cave next.

The door opened slowly as Bulma walked out, looking at the three familiar, and one far less familiar figures.

"What happened to you? You guys look like shit," she said bluntly, seeing how tired and depressed everyone looked, save for Raditz, who looked his normal scowling self.

"Hey, what's with the miniature Piccolo?"

"We saved him from some bad guys who were attacking his village," Gohan explained.

"Wow, what happened out there?"

"How about we go inside?" Krillin said, sounding exhausted. "We'll let you know how everything went down."

All these humans did was talk to one another and act like fools. This was the conclusion Raditz was coming to. Every time they had a glimmer of showing potential, it was dashed by their whining and complaining of situations.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I let my dad know all the details, and he had great news!'

Everyone listened, though Raditz half listened.

"Goku is on his way here in a new Space Ship my dad built based off his ship's design! He'll be here in about 6 days!"

"Alright!" Gohan immediately cheered. "Dad's coming here!"

Krillin looked so happy he could cry. Both he and Gohan started to laugh with joy. The two left out of this happy arrangement were Raditz and Dende. Dende largely because he had no idea who Goku was, Raditz because he knew exactly how overwhelming Frieza was.

Gohan started to dance with Dende, though Dende looked nervous and uncomfortable.

"This means we have a chance!" Krillin announced.

Raditz looked worried, increasingly worried, sweat formed on his brow.

"Fools!"

Everyone stopped, turning towards the veteran warrior. His fist was balled at this point as he stared at them all.

"You could have a hundred Kakarots, and Frieza will kill them all."

Krillin looked dour for a moment with these words. Was Frieza really that powerful? He'd known Goku his whole life, a hell of a lot longer than his own brother. Raditz didn't have any faith in Goku, when the odds were against you, Goku was always the deciding factor.

"No, Goku is one warrior too much for anybody! No matter the odds he always comes through!" Krillin said finally.

"Yea! My dad is the best!"

_These idiots are going to get us all killed._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was when the last lives of the villagers of Tsuno's village died, that everyone was driven outside. Raditz followed looking bored, rather than being driven.

"He's kill them! All of them!" Krillin announced, looking furious.

"Well, that's Vegeta for you." Raditz said, almost yawning. "Woman, make more food." He then added, turning to go back into the cave.

"No you jerk! How can you say that?! Especially with the kid here!" Bulma announced.

Raditz stopped and seemed to think for a moment.

"I'm still hungry?" He responded.

Gohan, Bulma and Krillin all sighed. Well, at least it wasn't that different from Goku.

"We need to hide one of the Dragon Balls until Goku gets here." Bulma announced, ignoring Raditz.

"Let's just hope Frieza and Vegeta aren't working together. And remember that other power out there as well, we don't even have a clue who that is! If any of these groups are working together, even Goku may have trouble dealing with them."

Krillin was so angry he punched the ground, growling almost.

"I can assure you, Vegeta is not working with Frieza," Raditz interjected.

"We can't even raise our power levels or they'll find us!"

"H-how do you all know about the Dragon Balls? How do you know about these attackers?" Dende asked, "Who are you people? Please, please tell me you've come here to help us!"

Raditz felt himself turn, looking at the small green child. What a pathetic creature. He wanted others to save his people? His people were weak enough to be conquered, that was the way it was.

"Its too late to help your kind, kid." Raditz remarked coldly.

Krillin scowled again.

"Goku told us you were here to help, so unless you want to be useful, why don't you keep your big mouth shut?!" Krillin shouted back at him.

Raditz smiled, perhaps this human could attack him finally and get it over with? This arrangement was never going to last forever, and now their interests were dividing more quickly than before.

Gohan looked at his uncle with disgust himself.

"How can you be so heartless?"

_How can I be so heartless?_

"I've helped purge a hundred worlds, _**boy**_**.** What do you mean how can I be so heartless? This is every day for a warrior, particularly a saiyan warrior! Look at this place, filled with weaklings unable to protect their homes, protect their items, protect themselves. This is how the Galaxy works, the weak die and the strong survive. The crafty live to fight another day and grow stronger themselves. These Nameks are not very crafty, instead they are opting to be dead! You learn to stop being so shocked by the horrors of a purge after you've committed your own share of them! So forgive me for acting casual about this, but this is not a very uncommon scenario."

"You have no idea what you are up against, and neither does Kakarot. Sparing lives, left and right. These men use those weaknesses to their own advantage! They'll kill all of you, and I'd rather not be on this sinking ship any longer!" Raditz announced, before an aura rippled around him. His shirt started to blast in all directions with his power.

"So if you'll excuse me, I'm off to steal a ride, hopefully."

"So I was wrong about you, I guess," Gohan said quietly. "I thought you were better than this."

He'd hoped he'd see his Uncle change. Just like his father, he thought Raditz had it in him to be someone else. But looking at him right now, Gohan saw the same ugly monster he did when he was abducted on the beach that day. He put himself first in everything.

Raditz sneered at the remark.

"Well, sometimes you've got to learn the hard way!"

With that, Raditz took off, his frame blasting away into the distance.

"I don't think he'll make it very far," Krillin said quietly. "His power is going to attract unwanted attention."

"Where are we going to go from here Krillin?"

"We need to find and hide one of the Dragon Balls. With all the villages destroyed, where can we find the last one?"

"The Eldest Namek, our all father, will have it," Dende told them.

Krillin nodded. They had to hurry, if Vegeta or Frieza got to him first, it'd be a disaster. Not only because he'd lose his Dragon Ball, but because Krillin worked out he'd made the Dragon Balls. If they killed him, that meant there was no Dragon Balls for anyone.

Krillin however, suddenly felt three powers.

Gohan already braced himself, putting up his fighting stance.

"Look at this, Raisin," the first one remarked. "I think we may have found those idiots who Dodoria was chasing."

"Do you think Lord Turles will reward us for their deaths?"

"No, but his orders were to kill anyone we came across."

Cacao hovered between the twins, his metal body shining in the Namekian's stars' light.

Gohan felt his teeth almost grind for a moment. Raditz was already long gone, and he didn't see him coming back.

"Bulma! Get Dende to safety! Now!" Krillin shouted.

The twins in the sky put themselves back to back for a moment, putting up their own fighting stance, before charging down towards the surface.

"You're ours! All ours!" Lakasei laughed, just as his scouter started to beep, notifying him of the changing power levels of his enemies.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: Chapter 17 will be on its way soon enough. Expect to see hints of Vegeta and Zarbon, as well as other confrontations. More character development on its way as well._

_**Wolverines:** I agree, Gohan is pretty amazing :D_

_**Coldblue:** Mystic Gohan is actually stronger than Super Saiyan 3 Goku, at least until he stops training again and settles down with Videl. Gohan is really the mightiest of all the saiyans. But now, time to answer questions._

_Cooler and Slug play incredibly important roles in this story. I cannot divulge anymore than that. Though I will admit, don't expect to see them on Namek. Slug literally couldn't go to Namek as it is given that he is banished._

_In regards to Piccolo, I can't reveal that either._

_Cargo's character is a long term development. So I can't reveal much._

_**Mystic:** Heh, he hit Zarbon in the face with a Dragon Ball. I laughed when I imagined that._

_**GoggleGirl:** I agree, things are going to get bad for some people :(_

_**Fightingchampion:** You probably will see Raditz, Turles, and Goku meet at least once._

_**Dark Impailer:** I hope I'm meeting expectations with the fights. Expect more. Also, Cooler and Slug will appear. Its all planned out (Some of it even written)  
_


	17. Chapter 17: Priorities

**Dragon Ball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 17: Priorities**

Daiz looked down at the village, the burnt out wreck that it was. Namek corpses littered the landscape as well. Someone beat them here. Turles was going to _lose _it when he found out that this village was destroyed before they got there. Worse yet, if it was destroyed, they'd likely taken the Dragon Ball.

Amond looked very, very frustrated. They'd noticed the Namek's powers disappearing on their scouters as they desperately made their way to the final village. This was going to be a disaster when Turles found out.

"Well what the hell do we do now?" Daiz asked, turning his head towards the larger warrior, his commander.

Amond felt his own fists tighten, before he looked ahead.

"We search the village, just to be sure," the giant man said angrily. "Then we report to Turles."

A death sentence, Daiz thought quietly. His scouter then beeped several moments, flashing several images indicating one of the planet's big powers just bit the dust.

"Looks like the boss took care of one of Frieza's goons at least."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It'd been too long, almost an hour now.

Frieza sat in his hover pod, overlooking his four Dragon Balls. To his right Zarbon looked across the Namekian plains around them, looking for signs of Dodoria.

"I've had enough time waiting. If Dodoria couldn't handle one third class monkey and two kids, then he deserves to be dead and he's not worth waiting for."

Zarbon noted the tone in Frieza's voice, and wasn't prepared to argue.

"I will find the remaining Dragon Balls sire, you have my word on it," Zarbon pledged.

"You're staking your life on that remark, Zarbon," Frieza informed him. "I will take the remaining Dragon Balls to the ship and await you there. Do not disappoint me Zarbon."

Zarbon felt himself swallow as he looked at Frieza levitate into the air, the Dragon Balls floating at his whim. Without a scouter, he'd have to manually search through all the remaining villages. He looked over to the several other minions left over, all doing the same.

"Remember to report to me directly, any Namek villages will be too tough for you to take on without me. Now let's move out!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

A cunning smile spread across Vegeta's face as he continued to blast through the Namekian skies, sensing the last bastion of Namekian power levels. What brought on his smile however, was the new power he felt in his proximity, _away_ from Frieza.

_Zarbon, you arrogant fool. After I finish you off, that stupid fool Frieza will have no one left to support him, then the Dragon Balls are mine!_

Vegeta started to laugh to himself as he pushed his power up, propelling himself as fast as he could.

All the abuse Zarbon had left him with over the years, all the terrible missions to the middle of nowhere, all his ass kissing to Frieza, it was all going to be answered for in the next few minutes.

"I can't wait to see you cower, Zarbon!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Bulma felt her legs almost give out as she ran, holding Dende's hand. The small Namek looked back in a panic as the two made a run for it. The loud cracking sound of superhuman blows meeting and explosions being heard behind them.

"Oh no!" Dende finally shouted.

He grabbed Bulma's leg, tripping her. The blue haired woman took a dive, hitting the blue grass front first as he dived with her.

Gohan's singed body blasted past them, just overhead. He hit the ground and bounced twice, before skidding for several metres.

The small Namekian child had placed all his hopes in these newcomers, and it looked like those hopes were being crushed that very moment. The cackling of his purple skinned attacker could be heard as he blasted past the two grounded non-combatants.

Gohan barely managed to climb to his feet to try a block. What happened instead was a purple fist was driven into his face, sending him flying yet further off, bouncing off the ground again and then slamming into the side of a cliff.

"Gohan!" Krillin shouted, blasting past Raisin, his hands clasped in the shape to fire the Kamehameha.

"**Kamehame**-"

Before he could finish it, Lakasei had already struck, having followed the human in his attempt to defend his friend. Krillin's head had been impacted by the vicious short kick. With a horrible thud the human warrior hit the ground unmoving.

"Oh no, Krillin!"

Gohan struggled as he pulled himself up, looking at the two attackers. In the background there was still that big cyborg too. It wasn't fair, his father was on his way to Namek and he'd not be there to greet him.

Gohan felt himself beginning to fade from consciousness, his power slipping.

"Who gets to finish the kid?" Raisin asked his brother with amusement.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**10 Minutes Earlier:**_

_Vegeta's pod needs to be around somewhere, the question is where._

Raditz's thoughts drifted before he froze in mid air, feeling the powers from where he'd just come from. There were five of them, and two were obviously Gohan and Krillin. It was clearly a lopsided match as he felt both sides beginning to increase their power.

But so what? It wasn't his problem anyway. With that, the saiyan warrior felt himself turn his attentions back to searching.

These were likely Frieza's men, his nephew and the bald headed man were going to die. But so what? He was going to live, the longer he was on this planet, at this point, the less likely that was as a permanent outcome. He didn't care about those two anyway.

There was a brief moment, before he could catch himself however, when a thought began to lurk in his mind. Kakarot always seemed happy, even while he was fighting Vegeta, even when he was fighting him. He was determined from time to time, but he seemed to always have something to fight for. Perhaps that was where his strength came from, something to live for beyond his own selfish gain. However he imagined Kakarot's reaction to his son being found dead and lifeless on the surface of an alien world to be... sobering.

Who cared about what his brother would feel? With any luck he'd escape that mad man and his friends, as well as Frieza and Vegeta!

"_**I just want to thank you for helping us train on the way to Namek. I think it really helped out. I feel a lot stronger now. I bet I can take on anyone!" Gohan said, smiling towards the figure.**_

There was a pang of guilt again. That kid had actually looked up to him, he'd felt invincible just having affiliated with him. Stupid boy, it was probably why he was about to die out there.

Raditz felt Gohan's power take a sharp dive and froze in the air.

"_**You didn't kill us when you had the chance. You didn't kill us here on the Space Ship too. I've felt you holding back your aggression the entire time we've been here. So I don't believe my father when he says you could betray us. I think when the time comes, you'll do the right now," Gohan announced. "We'll wish back all our friends, and then you can come back to Earth with us. It'll be good! I also promise that I'll make sure mom isn't so mean to you anymore," the boy added with the enthusiasm only a child could have.**_

Raditz turned his head, this time not looking anywhere but where he felt the battle. For a moment he felt as if somehow Gohan's wishes weren't so bad. They were the fantasies of a small boy, and held no place in reality of course, but they weren't terrible. They'd do nothing to stop Frieza, or restore the Saiyan Race to its proper place in the universe.

"_**Good," the younger brother said. "No matter what you may think of yourself Raditz, you can change. The hatred inside of you will only destroy you. I know that you will let Gohan, Krillin and Bulma make the wish when the time is right, and I know you'll keep them safe."**_

Violet's image flashed before his eyes as his brother's words echoed through his mind. He still missed her. From time to time Raditz almost expected her to walk in front of him and make some callous comment about his adversaries, or disregarding what seemed to be almost any danger around her.

What would it change if he went back there?

_The fact it has to be different._

Words whispered in his mind in the voice of his only living younger brother.

Closing his fists, Raditz felt himself turning his body completely towards the fight as a vein of frustration appeared on his head, barring his teeth.

The worst thing about this was he was beginning to like his nephew.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Gohan stared up into the air as the two figures argued over who got to kill him.

"If you are going to finish me off, do it already!" Gohan shouted, bracing himself with a fighting stance, trying to keep his power level up.

Raisin blinked, looking into his scouter for a brief second, before smiling.

"I'll take that."

Putting his hands to his side, a large red orb formed.

"**Gemini Shot!**"

With a pulsing "thoom" the energy left his hands, streaking towards Gohan. Gohan looked up as death approached him, raising his hands to block as best he could. He closed his eyes however, looking away.

The world around him rocked as the blast went off. The cliff he was next to shattered all around him as the blast detonated, red light and fire spraying in all directions.

Gohan realized he was still alive. Slowly, his tired and weary eyes opened, the smoke dust still settling all around him.

With his hands in his pockets, Raditz stood in front of him looking ahead.

"U-Uncle Raditz!" Gohan shouted, a smile spreading across his face. "You came back!"

Raditz didn't respond for a moment, before just asking.

"Are you alright, Gohan?"

For the boy, it was almost equally shocking that Raditz would ask if he was alright. He was a bit beat up right now, he knew, but he wasn't badly injured. He was almost crying however with the relief of Raditz being there, maybe now they had a chance?

When the dust completely settled, Lakesei and Raisin stared at the new figure, noting the boy looking still alive as well.

"Who the hell is that guy?"

"I don't know, but he's just earned a one way ticket to Hell too!" Raisin laughed.

"Idiots," Raditz referenced his new enemies, walking forward. "Didn't Frieza warn you what death feels like? If not, you three are in for a big surprise, I've heard it hurts."

Lakesei chuckled at the overconfident comment, having yet to check his scouter.

"Oh? You think we work for Frieza?"

"Who else do you work for, a_ Kai_?" Raditz responded with a sarcastic smile.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks, Lakesei, let's just finish him," the purple alien remarked, nodding to his brother.

Raisin clicked his scouter, it began to get a reading on Raditz.

"... Power Level 2,000," he said, before bursting into laughter. "Please! Don't hurt us!" came the further mocking and laughter.

The look of the two almost became predatory, like wolves they slowly approached Raditz, as if testing his responses.

"Perhaps we'll have some fun with you first."

Raditz for his part, stared at his two enemies with little compassion, black eyes following the two as they approached a foe they may not be prepared to handle. He'd been taking lessons from how he noticed Kakarot fighting Nappa. For most of the battles he'd ever fully waged, he threw everything up front, overwhelming his foe through either a direct attack, or a sneak attack. Kakarot managed his energy, only exerting himself when he had to, and pulling his foe into a false sense of security. He could use that false sense of security to exploit his opponents at their time of weakness.

"I thought I warned you before that death wasn't fun, it hurts," Raditz remarked, smiling arrogantly at the two.

Raisin snarled angrily.

This weakling needed to be put in his place. As if they would accept this kind of mockery? From a fighter with a pitiful power level of 2,000 no less!

Raisin rushed in, angrily shouting before launching his first punch. Raditz's head slipped to the side as the first went past his cheek. He smiled at the purple alien.

"This won't make your death any less painful you know," he remarked, his voice filled with amusement.

Angrily, Raisin started to swing again, finding his punch batted aside by Raditz's large arm.

Lakesei watched as the flurry of attacks from his brother didn't even touch this huge man. Angrily he flew down, confused as to how he was dodging everything. Coming in on Raditz's left, he swung his leg out, attempting to connect with a high kick, only to find the large fighting not only side stepped his attack, but his brothers. The two of them hovered in the air in front of the standing Raditz as they awkwardly tried to reform their stances.

Raditz crossed his arms as he smirked at the two of them.

"Now, don't tell me that was all?"

Angry eyes turned about from both of them.

There was no way his power level was only 2,000. The scouter beeped several times as it was ordered to get a new reading, only finding the power level having dropped further, it was only 1,000 now.

"He's exerting all of his energy trying to dodge us." Raisin grinned. "He can't keep this effort up for long, he's just bluffing."

Not responding to the comment, the saiyan just looked off to the side, ignoring the two of them seemingly. Anger flushed both of their faces.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Gohan had slowly backed off, moving away from the three fighting figures. In fact, he'd managed to make his way to Krillin.

Krillin looked up at his friend.

"Anyone get the number of that bus?" Krillin murmured. Before looking up and around.

"What? Where are they?"

Gohan looked over to where Raditz stood.

"What?! Raditz is back?" Krillin asked in amazement.

"He saved me," Gohan confirmed. "I just hope he's strong enough."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Zarbon felt himself being overwhelmed by a rush of energy as another flying blue bolt of a figure blasted through the air, crashing into him. The force of the impact knocked both fliers. When Zarbon saw who was responsible, his world became very small and focused.

_Oh shit, its Vegeta!_

Zarbon immediately knew this situation was grim, Cui was very dead at the moment, and he was beginning to guess that Dodoria may not have come back because of this saiyan scum.

"Hello Zarbon, strange meeting you out here... _alone_, without Frieza to keep you safe," Vegeta remarked, his eyes lit up with entertainment.

Zarbon growled with irritation as he braced himself. "You are a fool if you think you can defeat Lord Frieza, its pathetic to even watch you try."

"Cui thought it was pathetic as well," Vegeta said, smirking as Zarbon continued to scowl. "Now then, enough talk, I've got things to do after I kill you."

With those words, Vegeta was on the attack.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Cacao watched from above, his own scouter still only picking up 1,000. The cyborg was watching intently, especially given how Lakesei and Raisin had yet to touch the creature.

The cyborg growled down towards the two warriors.

"Hardly, we don't need your help to finish this idiot! Mind your own business!" Lakesei snapped.

Raditz just smirked. "Funny, if he was here this might be a fair fight."

Raisin had finally had enough. At close range two energy blasts formed in his hands. Lakesei shortly after did the same.

The two attackers shot their beams directly at Raditz. The blast was less impressive than the Gemini Blast, but it was enough to cause a large explosion where Raditz had once stood. Dust shot into the two attacker's faces they were so close as the explosion went off.

Coughing, Lakesei turned towards his brother.

"Let's see him dodge that!"

"Dodge what?" the saiyan said from behind.

Both Raisin and Lakesei's eyes bulged open as they turned to look at Raditz. They looked back at the crater for a moment, as if expecting Raditz to still be there instead.

With their backs turned briefly, Raditz finally went on the offensive. His body shot towards the two, right arm preparing for a powerful attack. He landed the punch on Lakesei's side, sending the the midget flying back, hitting the side of the crater the alien himself had just made along with his brother in their attack. With his left hand, before Raisin could respond, he grabbed him by the head. Raditz's other arm then came out, grasping the other half of his head. With as much strength as he could marshal, the saiyan spun him clockwise with one great motion.

The purple alien seemed to almost explode into a spin, screaming as he realized he couldn't stop. A moment later Raditz's foot collided with his opponent, sending him flying off into the side of the crater next to his brother.

Lakesei knew for sure now, this being was hiding his power level like Turles could, and to a great extent.

Raisin's eyes were still spinning as he tried to bring his focus back into functionality, his thoughts seemingly scattered and his left side in serious pain.

"This one isn't like the other two. He's hiding a much greater volume of power!" Lakesei told his brother.

"You don't say?!" Raisin spat.

Both figures pulled themselves up, before hovering into the air, confident smiles appearing across their faces.

"You haven't even begun to see what we can do," Raisin said confidently.

"Well, I was gathering that. I won't get to see what you can really do until you die."

The two Crushers looked uncomfortable finally at Raditz's words.

With a hissing sound, sounding almost like steam ejecting from a machine, Cacao landed behind Raditz.

He made a growling sound, before shifting his frame slightly, flexing his arms.

"Yes, we agree. Let's see how he deals with all three of us," Lakesei said, his smile brimming.

Raditz repositioned himself, finally taking a fighting stance as he narrowed his eyes and started to smile. It was time to show these idiots what they were in for. His face flinched with discomfort as he drove his power up from the well within.

The cyborg was closer to him, close enough that he was a concern, the wise decision to make would be to kill the two puny purple fools first and then deal with the cyborg.

The scouters began beeping as Raditz's true power began to rise to the surface.

The looks on Lakesei and Raisin's faces were flattering of course as they began to realize the severity of their situation.

It was quickly climbing above 7,000.

8,000.

10,000!

Raisin's jaw dropped as the scouter finished its climb.

**12,227.**

Raditz's body emitted a blue-white aura as he stood there, picking between his first two victims, and his sensing abilities still following the cyborg, just to make sure he kept up on his intentions.

To Raisin, the answer was obvious.

"RAHHH!" the little purple imp launched himself directly at Raditz, his brother quickly in tow.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Gohan watched in amazement as the three fighters rushed his uncle. This was like watching his father fight, the technique was different of course, but the strategy was the same. Push their buttons, make them reckless and then overwhelm them.

Krillin saw the same thing. It was obvious the saiyan had been learning, from training with him and Gohan, but also from watching Goku fight Vegeta and Nappa.

What Krillin was more interested by however, was the change of heart. He could almost feel it as he watched the saiyan fight these three monsters.

Bulma, for her part, saw something else completely different. For the briefest moment, when she saw Raditz, she saw Goku, as if somehow he'd come to Namek to save them.

_Maybe some of Goku had managed to penetrate that hostile and unfriendly skull of his. _Bulma thought to herself.

The four figures were a blur as they fought across the plain and air. Blocks and blows dodged by all sides as the three fighters tried to find an advantage over the more powerful single enemy. Raditz found himself often blocking and dodging more than attacking, meaning his offensives were very limited so far.

When Cacao assaulted from behind, swinging his metallic leg towards the saiyan. Raditz saw his opportunity in an opening he saw in the group. Raditz disappeared with purse speed, ascending above the three as cacao's leg swung out, kicking Raisin in the side, sending the scaled little creep into the waters to the battle's left.

"Watch what you are doing!" Lakesei barked.

He felt the world shift around him however before the last word even left his mouth. Raditz blasted past Cacao grabbing the small creature by the face and slamming him into the a cliff head first.

Two arms dropped to their side, no longer resisting Raditz's grip. When his hand pulled away the cold, lifeless face behind the hand was revealed, tongue hanging out and eyes rolled into the back of his head. Crushed bits of scouter stuck into the face as well. Purple blood slowly began to ooze from the broken hole in the rock, his brains having been shattered into the side of the mountain.

Raisin immediately burst from the water.

"Lakesei!" he screamed in horror.

Raditz chuckled for a moment, looking up to the alien.

"I guess your friend finally showed me what he could do."

Hurt and furious eyes stared back down towards Raditz, Raisin bringing all his power to bear, forming another Gemini blast.

With all his might, he launched it, hurling the energy ball down towards the Saiyan.

Raditz saw the orange-red ball flying towards him and braced himself, pulling back his right arm before surging power through it. When the Gemini blast finally reached him, he thrust his hand into it, forcing it back with all his might. The blast went from red-orange to blue, before skyrocketing back towards its point of origin.

Raisin floated in the air, his face dumbfounded.

"But, how can-"

The blast hit him head on in his shocked state. His screamed echoed over the plains and seas as his body was vaporized by his own attack.

Worst of all Raditz was right, death **hurt**!

Cacao for his part, now just stared at the saiyan warrior and began to calculate his best chances of victory. With Raisin and Lakesei dead, his odds fell to 30% he estimated, of achieving a meaningful victory, in tact.

His scouter beeped several times as he took Raditz into account, carefully switching his stance.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"I think you need to get your priorities straight, Vegeta," Zarbon said with a grin, pulling himself up. "Like surviving, it was very foolish to attack me."

Vegeta had beaten the hell out of him up there. Everything he'd tried had met with miserable failure. Frieza would surely kill him if he didn't at the very least stop Vegeta. This situation could not be tolerated any further. He would pick life over dead. This would mean his transformation.

Even now Zarbon was wiping blood from his mouth as the arrogant saiyan stood to the side, unable to comprehend what was about to befall him.

Vegeta looked at how pathetic Zarbon was. This fool hadn't been much of a challenge at all.

"Tell me you've got something to show for yourself Zarbon, your pathetic. You can't even touch me," Vegeta declared.

"Like this I can't touch you, that is true," Zarbon told him. "But my true power can be awakened, and you will be quite surprised by the results, Vegeta."

Vegeta scoffed, what a pile of trash. All the fool before him was doing was buying time and little else. Vegeta was growing tired of this game.

"Well, hurry up then," Vegeta responded. "I'll finish you off with this supposed full power of yours."

"In order to use my full power, I must transform myself Vegeta," Zarbon informed him. "However, my appearance becomes much more terrifying when I transform, so it is not something I like to do very much."

"I much prefer Beauty, Vegeta. To appear attractive, desirable," Zarbon said, his voice almost smooth as he spoke, about himself of course. "I cannot choose death however, as death would mean an end to my beauty, and we cannot allow that."

"Has anyone ever told you, Zarbon, that you are a narcissist?" Vegeta asked bluntly. "Well, transform then," Vegeta laughed. "I'd like to see if you end up as big as a saiyan does!"

"Unlike a saiyan, my size doesn't increase that much," Zarbon explained. "Its all about power," He added, before grinning madly at Vegeta as a cold wind blew past them.

"Stop stalling!"

With that, Zarbon's frame began to distort. His arms thickened, his legs thickened, his body bulged, and finally his head warped into an almost alligator like monster.

Vegeta was taken back, his mouth dropping in shock as Zarbon's power skyrocketed.

"As I said! Before I was the beautiful side! Now with great pleasure, allow me to introduce you to the beast!"

Breaking into a full run, Zarbon attacked, slamming Vegeta to the ground within a heartbeat.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Raditz collided with Cacao again, their bodies locked in brutal combat. Each one striking out at the other in a flurry of blows and blocks. The cyborg was certainly tough, there were elements of his power which Raditz couldn't detect as well, because he relied partially on technology.

Striking back, Cacao managed to batter Raditz away with a backhand, sending the long haired fighter back, before Cacao regrouped, launching himself forward head first in a thrust driven attack, slamming into Raditz's front.

The two immediately started fighting again, exchanging violent blows between one another, before Raditz kicked his opponent into the air, disappearing with pure speed to follow him. Cacao felt what was to happen, knowing the saiyan aimed to get behind him. His body opening up, thrusters appeared, jetting him high into the air.

When Raditz appeared, it was he who was lacking the advantage.

Raditz looked up, seeing the cyborg before the machine made another dive towards him. At the last moment Raditz dodged to the side, planting his elbow into the machine's back, sending him plummeting towards the Namekian surface. The impact the body made caused a huge crash and explosion of dust and earth into the air.

Not willing to give his opponent time to recover, Raditz threw an energy blast after him, causing yet another explosion, sending rocks and earth in all directions.

Missiles responded from the shattered region of rocks, flying towards Raditz at high speed. The saiyan scowled, giving off a wave of energy to destroy them, only to find they pushed through his energy wave and continued on towards him. Immediately he flew back, flying up and around as the warhead tipped rockets followed him through the air.

He dived, ascended, weaved and twisted and turned through the area, flying past rocks and even through a small canyon trying to get them to stop following, but to no avail. Even when they hit a rock at one point, they simply drilled through the rock and continued seeking him.

Above him, he saw the silver armoured Cacao chuckling.

It was then that Gohan flew towards the flight, fists ready for battle.

Putting both hands above his head as Raditz twisted and turned, he shouted.

"Uncle! Here!"

Raditz looked over, seeing Gohan, feeling the energy he was gathering.

Turning sharply towards Gohan, the boy's hands began to glow with golden energy.

"**Masenko!**"

The wave of golden energy escaped his hands as Raditz pulled up. Cacao's missiles disappearing in the light, before finally exploding from the sheer force of the attack.

The cyborg glared at the child, taking this as his opportunity to attack. Sheering towards the boy as he took a hard turn, Cacao twisted his body to swing out a leg to kick his small foe.

"**Double Sunday!**"

Two golden beams slammed into the Crusher's chest instead, sending him once again flying towards the ground. The body impacted the ground before the blast went off. The ground shattered as if it was a structure made of crystal and glass.

Raditz landed, still feeling Cacao's power within the rock. This was growing frustrating because he doubted that the cyborg had the power to survive that assault.

When the red skinned monster emerged, unscathed from the beams themselves, Raditz noted the armour itself shining. The armour deflected energy blasts, he could tell almost immediately.

An amused chuckle came from the alien henchmen, before Raditz grinned.

"I see what you did there, clever." Raditz remarked.

With a blur of speed the saiyan was back on him. Raditz drove his fist into the alien's gut, causing his cybernetic parts to almost buckle. Both of the robotic arms came down to hold the stomach, only to find Raditz to his side, grabbing his head.

Raditz pushed his own leg up against the side of Cacao's back, holding him in place as much as he could.

"Let's see you deflect this." Raditz snarled through grit teeth.

Steam shot out from the alien as he desperately tried to reach out and grab Raditz himself, realizing what the saiyan was doing.

It was another one he'd seen Violet do, to great effect. With a huge exertion, huge struggle, he managed to start turning Cacao's head, he felt the cyborg's neck beginning to wax and wane itself. Two metallic hands grabbed his arms, trying to weaken his grip.

The struggling sound of the two fighters was too low for Krillin, Gohan, Dende, or Bulma to hear. The savage moment was not however, invisible to their eyes.

Finally, Cacao's desperate arms started to flail as Raditz rushed power through his arms. An aura burst around them before finally the sickening crack was heard, twisting Cacao's head around backwards. The arms immediately stopped flailing, going completely stiff in their exposed positioned. Breathing heavily, Raditz kicked the body forward, staring into his enemies dead eyes, despite him laying front first in the ground.

Reaching down, Raditz plucked the scouter from the side of his enemies head, turning it on again.

"If you can hear this, remember my voice. Because I'll kill the rest of you too," he breathed, before crushing the scouter.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Turles's eyes widened as the voice came over the scouter. Lakesei, Raisin, and Cacao's signatures all went dead.

That voice was familiar, very familiar.

It sounded exactly like Raditz?

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N:_

_Whew! This had to be my favourite Chapter of the second act to write so far. I think its my favourite chapter because it's been 17 chapters now (actually more, as I've been writing a ton of content for post Frieza as well), and for the first time, the first time **really** Raditz actually is heroic, and can justifiably be heroic. He's by no means a hero, but this is really his first selfless act for others. Even his affection for Violet was somewhat self-centric, its just how his mind has been evolving. It was a real pleasure to write him going through his decisions, and finally turning back to save the others._

_Responses:_

_**Tien: **Vegeta's going to have his fair share of fighting, especially post-Namek._

_**Full Power:** But... all low class saiyans look the same FP. You know that. :O_

_**fightingchampion:** There is a lot more from the family side of things to come. When I won't say though ;). Ah Bardock, you were such a terrible parent. lol_

_**treeger:** Expect a lot more villains than in the canon. Has to be that way for a lot of reasons._

_**Mystic:** Raditz's character is very conflicted, this is unlikely to change for some time._

_**Dark Impaler:** Look past chapter 30 for alternatives to Frieza and Turles ;)_

_**Coldblue:** Power levels aren't entirely what the story is about. I do keep track of them on a side pad, but I don't really share them unless its necessary to do so. After the Frieza saga, you guys won't be getting exact power levels anymore. I may post them in my profile or something, but its something I'm going to largely keep out of the story._

_The story is going to be a lot longer than I originally planned. It'll probably go past Buu if I can keep myself motivated, as I've got most of the major events plans out until that point._

_If Raditz dies, he'll probably go to Hell. If he goes to Hell, he'll probably not meet many others given its size. However I wouldn't expect anything too emotional to be honest, at least not in the way you're thinking._

_I know a great deal about the power of the subject characters you mentioned. And if I posted that I was going to use them, well, that'd really spoil a whole bunch. There will be more villains than in the canon, and I don't intend to make many OC characters._


	18. Chapter 18: Vegeta's Time

_A/N: I've had an interesting idea for this chapter and the next one, or two after it. These chapters will all take place at the same time, but will centre their events on a single character. I wanted to give Vegeta some attention, so he's up first. The next chapter will follow Raditz, Gohan, Krillin, Dende and Bulma, as well as Turles to a lesser extent._

_**I don't own Dragon Ball, shocker.**_

_**This Chapter is also a fair bit darker than previous ones. Be warned.  
**_

**Dragon Ball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 18: Vegeta's Time**

Powerful arms held Vegeta in place as he continued to pick up momentum. This couldn't be happening, not like this. Flexing his arms wildly, the saiyan prince tried to break free but to no avail. Finally he felt himself screaming, crying out as he pushed what little energy he had left to the surface, trying to save himself.

It'd been hell. Zarbon's transformation had been completely overwhelming, his assault without remorse or reprieve. Every attack he placed on the beast was met with a furious counter. It'd been a one sided battle from the moment Zarbon showed his real appearance.

Vegeta had known the result of this battle shortly after confronting this monster. He was desperately trying to exchange blows with him.

With the speed he was moving at now he felt the sound barrier beginning to break around them. Finally he felt his arms freed but it was more released than anything else. He looked at where Zarbon had pointed him and in that brief second he saw the unchanging ground before him, utterly unconcerned that he was now shooting towards it. Before he could properly blink his eyes he felt himself smash into the ground. The ground gave way around him. His body breaking along with the Namekian rock and soil.

Before the prince knew it the side of the crater broke away as water began rushing in. It was cold, his already frail and broken body felt now the extreme cold of the water around him, the shock was ignored at first before all his muscles and bones began to ache yet further. He felt almost as if the cold hand of death was on his shoulders easing him into oblivion.

Vegeta wasn't certain how long he was in the water for, his body half trapped by rubble, and half trapped by injury.

Zarbon had defeated him and crushed him under foot. His pride had been wounded, torn at by this freak. Even now air tried to escape him, and consciousness barely held its grip. The one thing that could keep him going despite all this was his pride.

_You are a saiyan, the Prince of all saiyans! You will not die like this!_ A voice in his head whispered.

Stubborn will tried to get his arm to begin moving, instead it was something else.

Across the planet he felt power levels flaring, spiking and declining in rapid succession. But it was two of them that he picked up that were _familiar_. His eyes twitched slightly before his eyes slowly began to open in the submerged world.

They were hard to describe, each fighter's signature was unique, and for a moment he could swear there were familiar. The biggest of the signatures was even more familiar.

_... Kakarot's son and Raditz!_

Air escaped his lungs, bubbling to the surface above. Light from one of Namek's 3 stars shone into the water, almost blinding him once he began looking up, seeing the last of his air escaping.

Survive... he needed to survive, now more than ever. If those two idiots were here, Kakarot couldn't be far off either. His desire for revenge was enough that it drove him just as much as his will to live.

Finally his body broke free from the rock. In a desperate moment his arms pushed him towards the surface, feeling his world beginning to go black, feeling water beginning to enter his lungs. In those last seconds his body urged for air so badly he couldn't think, nothing else mattered. Suddenly he broke through the waterline, lungs filling with air in one desperate gulp, his ribs felt broken and screamed in protest but it had to be ignored.

An arm had found its way to the edge of the newly formed lake. With all his remaining might, Vegeta pulled himself onto shore, coughing violently as water exited his lungs in a harsh bid to acquire yet more oxygen. Finally, he felt his head fall to one side, his chest still heaving.

"Fools," he barely managed from his mouth, blood freshly leaving his lips to stain his chin once again. "I'll only... get... stronger."

With those words, Vegeta passed out, his head falling to the ground as his eyes rolled into his head, bringing him finally into unconsciousness.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"_Who are you?" Vegeta asked, looking at the figure standing before him. He couldn't see his face, it was hidden in darkness from him._

_The figure didn't answer. He looked almost human, from the neck down. Black baggy pants, strange yellow boots, and a blue jacket adorned the figure. _

_Vegeta felt his frustration cresting, closing his fist angrily as he looked at the figure._

"_Answer me!"_

"_**We've got important things to discuss."**_

_The response was in his mind, he almost collapsed in agony from even the slightest whisper of its words. Hands moved to his head as he tried to concentrate again, looking up at him._

"_Where am I?"_

"_**I can't really explain that. Just listen up alright?"**_

_Vegeta felt his teeth grinding as he finally began to adjust to the pain as this thing spoke to him. He would not be intimidated by a mysterious figure, and he would be answered._

"_Answer me!" he repeated again, before looking around. _

_They were in almost complete darkness, he couldn't see a thing beyond the frame of this man. Stranger yet, when he looked down he realized his clothes were intact, completely unharmed, and his body completely uninjured. _

"_Where is Zarbon!?" he shouted, looking about._

"_**Not here, and not related as to why I called you."**_

_Vegeta turned, scowling at the stranger._

"_Why are you here then?" Vegeta asked coldly, knowing full well that wasn't whoever this was real name. He hated cryptic fools._

"_**Well, simple truth is I can't be there. But, I need you, Vegeta, to do something."**_

_Vegeta felt confused, this was becoming tiresome for the saiyan warrior. To him, this place meant nothing, it was a dark empty world._

_The figure seemed to realize it, and tried to make almost a motion towards Vegeta._

"_**There is a blue haired woman named Bulma, you need to save her."**_

"_Save?" Vegeta snarled. "And even if I knew who, why do I care?"_

"_**Because if you don't save her, you'll die, and you'll never get a chance to obtain immortality."**_

_What did that even mean? It was vague. It offered nothing to him, no facts, nothing to go on. Growling Vegeta stepped forward, attempting to form an energy blast, only to find his hand wouldn't respond._

"_**Look, there are a bunch of things going on right now, let's just say that things aren't where they are supposed to be. But at the end of the day your main concern is with the guy whose not supposed to be on Namek at all. If he hurts, or kills Bulma-"**_

_Vegeta scoffed, rolling his eyes a second later._

"_And who is he?" he asked, crossing his arms and staring at the figure with amusement._

_This must have all been a dream, that was it. He was really back on Namek, right now, this void of nothingness would be forgotten as soon as he awakened._

_The figure seemed to struggle, his body beginning to fizzle. He dropped to one knee in agony, he even felt its pain. The pain was real, as he started to feel it in his own mind. He saw the legs dissolving rapidly from the stranger. Two blue eyes stared back at him through the darkness._

"_**Turles."**_

_Turles? That was a saiyan name._

_In front of him, the man had become less and less real. Somehow Vegeta began to think that this was real, this wasn't just a dream. Instead, it was the dying light of a life that now, never was._

_Behind the man, as he faded into oblivion, he heard a dark chuckle. Looking up and narrowing his eyes, he only saw one thing... A Namekian? That frame, even in the darkness Vegeta began to recognize it._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The world was cold again, a familiar feeling of being surrounded by cool liquid.

He didn't dare open his eyes, feeling the energies around him. Zarbon and Frieza. He could feel their eyes staring into the tank. If he decided to play being awake, they'd get started, and he'd rather live to become immortal.

"Alert me when he wakes," Frieza orders. "Make sure he is alive as well. I wish to discuss things with Vegeta _privately_ about our differences."

Frieza's remark was a terrifying threat if Vegeta ever heard one. Even a minute alone with that sadist would be a lifetime's agony. He had to escape and be intelligent about it. That meant he couldn't just go off and try and kill Zarbon and Appule right here. He'd have to bide his time and feign injury.

Feeling Frieza leave the room, he began hearing Zarbon speak to Appule.

"Make sure he is ready, soon. We will both be very dead unless he can reveal the location of the two missing Dragon Balls," Zarbon ordered.

"Of course, Commander Zarbon!" Appule responded.

So, that was why they were keeping him alive. This was too good, he already felt his power increasing every moment he remained in this pool. It was his destiny to be the most powerful being in the Universe, and once Immortality was his, his power would grow ever faster. In fact, Frieza may even help with that when the fool would tried to kill him.

The dream he had was still near the top of his mind, it had to have been a dream, there were only three saiyans left now, four if you counted Kakarot's brat. He didn't know anyone named Turles, so it must have been a dream. And even then, why the hell would a human matter to his wish? It must have been a dream.

Still, he heard that snivelling fool Appule walking about the room, he could contemplate his dreams later. For now, he needed to contemplate how to kill Appule quickly and make a distraction. Ideas began to flood into his mind.

Punch a hole to the outside of the ship, after blowing Appule away. That way, Frieza would be convinced he escaped from the hull breach.

"Zarbon is going to torture you to death for that Dragon Ball information, Vegeta. It'll be great fun to watch."

_Watching you die in a few seconds will be great fun to watch._ Vegeta thought angrily.

He'd already determined his plan, these fools wouldn't know what hit them. Opening his eyes, he stared at Appule, powering himself up as he formed a blast in his hands. Appule stood there, completely terrified, so much so he couldn't even move.

The ship rumbled once he released the blast, the glass around him shattered in all directions as the liquid burst from the tank. Appule's body was blown in half, his torso hitting the wall before landing dead on the ground, his fluids mixing with those of the healing tank.

_Ironic_ Vegeta thought as he gave a half smile, stepping over the body.

Now, it was time to make the distraction. Pointing his hand towards the hull of the ship, he unleashed another attack, this time blasting a hole clear through the side of medical bay 1.

Feeling Frieza and Zarbon's powers rushing towards the bay, Vegeta of course knew where to go. Taking off the other way, blasting through the halls, he found himself in Frieza's Bridge. Sitting there in the middle of the room was of course, the most prized possessions in the universe at that time, the Dragon Balls. The four balls sat there, glinting. Vegeta felt a grin creep across his face.

He noticed Zarbon floating about outside like a complete fool, and knew his best method of escape.

Forming a blast-wave in his hand, he moved to the door leading to the bridge, firing the blast down the ship's main corridor.

Next he blasted a hole in the glass at the bridge, Vegeta knew exactly what to do, throwing Dragon Ball after Dragon Ball through the gap made by the energy blast. He leaped from the craft a second later, rushing to hide behind a set of boulders as Zarbon took to the air.

"**VEGETA!** Vegeta you bastard come out!"

"Zarbon!" Frieza shouted. "Find him! Now!"

Vegeta knew full well if they saw him try to fly away, he'd be finished in quick order. Smiling deviously he walked into the water. They'd never even bother checking the water for miles, at least not until it was too late.

_How am I this good?_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Five of the Seven Dragon Balls were in his grasp now. Vegeta gazed down at the four he'd just collected from Frieza.

_Soon Frieza, soon I will be the master and you the fool, kneeling at the feet of the Prince of all Saiyans!_

His thoughts paused however, feeling an energy signature jetting through the skies above. Looking up, Vegeta's eyes found themselves looking at the human named Krillin. His suspicions were correct, the humans and Raditz were here!

Excellent, he'd acquire his revenge upon them as well. Today was going perfectly as far as he could tell. Firstly he'd acquired 5 of the 7 Dragon Balls. Secondly, his power had increased to new heights. And soon, and most importantly, he'd get his revenge upon Frieza, Zarbon, Kakarot, Raditz, and all the others!

Laughing, power began to burn around his body.

He didn't care that Krillin's power had increased significantly, it didn't mean anything, the midget was finished as soon as they made contact, then it'd be just one Dragon Ball to go!

Behind him however, he felt a new power following him, but it was strangely familiar.

_Zarbon, excellent. I'll get to show him the true power of the saiyans! That fool will think me as weak as our last encounter. I'll leave enough of him around to feed the carrion I'm sure._

Grinning, Vegeta felt a confidence and certainty that he'd not had in years. He would achieve immortality.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Something was off, it wasn't right, there was another power ahead, just as large as Krillin's, perhaps a bit larger, it was when the human's power level came crashing down to near nothing he _knew_ it was off. There was another fighter there.

Landing on both feet, his body flexing forward he noted the white caped figure, standing over top of the downed human. There was a smile plastered across his face as well. But this wasn't just any man standing there, it was a saiyan. The saiyan armour was a dead give away, but the biggest give away was that Vegeta _knew_ this saiyan already.

_Kakarot?_

The warrior stopped his assault, just as the blue haired woman began to shriek, looking utterly terrified. Were she not completely terrified, he was sure she'd look more attractive, for the time being it sounded like some kind of animal was being tormented to death.

"Be silent woman!" both he and **"**_Kakarot_**"** said at the same instance.

It was then that he noticed something, there were _two_ Dragon Balls here. One in Turles's left hand, the other laying against the side of a Namekian hill.

The familiar figure turned his head to him, smirking arrogantly.

Yes, something was very, very wrong. Kakarot had a kind of obnoxious innocence, a child-like demeanour, and this saiyan certainly didn't share those traits. He could see the savagery, and perhaps even a shade of madness behind his eyes. He was dealing with a saiyan elite, but beyond the darkness he could almost taste in his energy signature, it was very similar to Kakarot's.

"Ah, Vegeta. I was wondering when you would show up, where are the rest of our Dragon Balls?" he asked.

What? How did he know that?

"I am guessing you managed to steal those four from Frieza rather easily, no one ever gave the pink lizard credit for an over abundance of brains."

So, he wasn't working for Frieza, at least there was that. How did he know who he was, however? This was all too strange. However, their brief chat had confirmed something with him, he was certainly not Kakarot, not only was his voice significantly different, but his attitudes.

"Our Dragon Balls you say?" Vegeta responded. "I don't think you understand who you are speaking with. I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans."

"Of course, the Prince of all saiyans," he got the response. "However, I broke my ties with monarchy some time ago. You must forgive me Prince Vegeta if I am _unused_ to the formality."

Oh, so this saiyan wasn't on side then?

"What is your name?" Vegeta remarked.

There was an arrogant smile from Turles as he bowed his head slightly in response. It was the posture that Vegeta knew displayed confidence, certainly in his own ability. If he was who he thought, there was every reason to display that confidence.

"My name is **Turles**,"

Vegeta felt himself freeze as the name was spoken, it sent a shiver through his whole body. Turles? No, but it was just a dream! There was no way he'd had some premonition, was there?

"_**Because if you don't save her, you'll die, and you'll never get a chance to obtain immortality."**_

The words reverberated through his mind as he stared dumbstruck at Turles, who was just entertained by his response.

"I see you've heard of me, Prince Vegeta. I'm glad my reputation precedes me."

How was this possible? He looked just like Kakarot, his energy was like his. But worse, how was it that he'd been warned of his being here, and he was told to save a woman? But why? What importance was there in saving... a...

He saw the terrified girl behind Turles and just blinked. Those eyes, they were the _same_ eyes.

"I think you brought us a guest, Vegeta," Turles then remarked, chuckling. "Be quick about him however, I have a proposal to make when you get the opportunity."

Zarbon landed behind him.

"What's this? Two of the missing Dragon Balls? And another monkey?" he asked.

Turles visibly sneered towards Zarbon.

"Watch your place, lackey. Or you'll learn what happened to that fat pink idiot first hand," the wind blew past the three warriors as the remarks were laid out.

Zarbon blinked at the remark and noted how the fighter stood. He also had a scouter, so he must have known what his power level was, he was completely intimidated.

"So you hid away one of your kind all these years, Vegeta? Is that why is he here, has he been the one helping you?"

Vegeta sneered at the remark, as if he needed help to take Frieza down, or Zarbon.

"Hardly, I didn't even know who he was until a few moments ago. However, I can tell his power is absolutely immense. Especially if he's the one who killed Dodoria," Vegeta said, smirking. "I remember feeling Dodoria die... whoever killed him was over twice as powerful as Dodoria. Which means by your standards Zarbon, he might have a power level over 40,000."

Zarbon felt himself become nauseous. No, how could that be? 40,000? Vegeta didn't seem intimidated at all, but he knew far better than that. This might have been a monkey trick they'd worked out together!

Vegeta could tell from Zarbon's face that he was nervous and sceptical all at once. Vegeta knew the bounds of his own power, and knew showcasing it in front of a potential enemy of _real _worth was to be avoided if at all possible.

"I'm tempted to leave him to you Turles," Vegeta offered, stepping aside.

"You are too kind Vegeta, but I insist," Turles responded. "After all I cannot deny you your revenge. Zarbon _did_ crush about a day ago, didn't he?"

Vegeta growled, closing his fists before turning to Zarbon. Fair enough, his pride demanded blood for blood against Zarbon. Of course, he'd have to keep his eye on the woman, losing eternal life over killing a green weakling was hardly his idea of good.

Behind him, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable however as he heard Turles say something.

"Now then girl, I think you and I need to talk about 'human' anatomy. Indulge me would you?"

Turning his attention forward, Vegeta started to raise his own power. He had no patience for Zarbon buying time. He'd find out whoever this messenger was after he'd achieved eternal life, he would either destroy him or reward him depending on how irritating this became.

"Transform Zarbon, let's get this over with," Vegeta ordered.

Zarbon just snickered.

"I won't give up my beauty to win a predetermined battle, fool. There is no way you could have recuperated entirely from our last battle by now. You are finished," he said while grinning to himself.

_What a fool._ Was all Vegeta thought to himself.

Zarbon's movements were fast, extremely fast for a warrior with a power of around 22,000. His fist shot past where Vegeta had once stood, finding himself hanging over Vegeta's knee. Vegeta had slammed it into him the instant he came into range.

"I told you," Vegeta said through grit teeth. "To transform, you worthless waste of bones and teeth!"

With that, Vegeta kicked him away with the same knee he'd just been lurched over. Zarbon hit the cold hard ground, rolling onto his back. He could see Zarbon's chest heaving as he lay there on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Somebody help me!"

The woman was screaming again, just great. How was she important? He still didn't understand all of this. Did it tie into the Dragon Balls somehow? Or that dark looming figure at the end of the dream?

While Vegeta had been distracted in his own thoughts however, Zarbon's frame bulked up, increasing in size before his face twisted back into the monster.

"This is what you wanted Vegeta, prepare yourself!" he laughed.

Vegeta just ticked on one side of his face, before spitting on the ground.

"You are still nothing Zarbon, and you will be nothing."

Laughter bellowed from Zarbon before he prepared himself for his assault.

"Oh Vegeta, you are truly a fool. After I am done with you I will kill that other saiyan trash over there!"

The lack of fear on Turles's part was so great he didn't even respond.

Within seconds Zarbon and Vegeta had clashed, their auras extending out around their bodies as the two collided. Each one of them throwing punches and kicks towards the other in a bid for dominance.

There was another scream from below.

Vegeta's attention turned to the scene below, trying to find out what was going on. His eyes opened with shock. It wasn't her life in danger, at least not yet. Just what the hell was wrong with this warrior?

Down below he saw Turles holding the woman up by her neck, speaking, he couldn't hear what was said, but the playful flicking of his tail back and forth behind him told Vegeta it couldn't be good.

Distracted, Zarbon finally landed a good blow, the hit came as a surprise to Vegeta as his head snapped backwards and sent him listing to the side.

_That is it._

Vegeta flipped about in the air, blasting towards Zarbon at full speed, putting his power into his left fist as he approached. Zarbon's response was to throw a kick towards Vegeta, but instead all he found was a energy enhanced punch landing in his head, directing him down. With a cruel landing in the rock-face nearby, right next to Turles, Zarbon groaned as he tried to get up.

Turles stopped as a few bits of rock hit him in the back. His head turned coldly, almost like a machine as he looked down at the desperate and now clearly injured Zarbon.

"Vegeta," Zarbon uttered angrily, trying to bring himself up.

"You worthless waste of life," Turles said, his hand still gripping Bulma's neck like an iron vice. Zarbon looked up at the saiyan warrior as energy began to flow through his free arm, pointing down at him, his cape bustling around him as his power rose.

Zarbon's eyes widened at what he saw, the purple energy growing several times.

"I was _trying_ to talk to this woman," Turles said, as if it was a crime he'd been even inconvenienced by Zarbon.

"Turles!" Vegeta shouted. "He's mine! Back off!"

Turles stopped, the blast, smiling at Zarbon. Behind that face Vegeta could see that Turles was absolutely overjoyed to have been left to his own devices again.

_I'll have to finish this quickly._

"Well, isn't it your luck day? Vegeta just gave you an extra few seconds of life," Turles chuckled, before turning back towards his prey.

"Now then, I've heard some _very_ interesting things about humans from one of my friends. I'd like to see how true it is."

Vegeta heard the words, and knew exactly what the other warrior was alluding to. So, he was going to try and take the woman by force? He suspected the alternative for her, beyond cooperation, was death.

When Vegeta landed in front of Zarbon, he could tell the idiot was going to start something long winded.

"Vegeta! Frieza will be-"

The words didn't finish. Without being able to follow him, Vegeta's fist slammed into his stomach, breaking through the armour and plunging into the flesh. Blue blood leaked from the wound profusely, dripping onto the ground below.

"Wait. Vegeta. I was just following orders. Don't... Don't kill me," Zarbon begged, his hands shakily reaching out, grabbing Vegeta to hold himself up.

"I think not Zarbon, after all the history we have together I think we can discuss this further in Hell."

"No! Vegeta please!"

Powering up his fist, Vegeta blasted Zarbon through the belly, blowing his insides out. Messy shreds of steaming intestine leaked from the body of the hulking alien, before the sheer force of the wave sent his carcass flying towards the water.

Vegeta stopped, smirking to himself, before turning towards the other issue at hand. So, it was back to dealing with this Turles, Kakarot's lookalike, which he'd have to clearly handle carefully. He was not only powerful, perhaps as powerful as himself, but also had a Dragon Ball, something he couldn't afford to lose right now.

"_**But at the end of the day your main concern is with the guy whose not supposed to be on Namek at all. If he hurts, or kills Bulma-"**_

Why?

Turles at this point, had started to rub his hand along Bulma's neck, making the human squirm.

"Soft, just like one would expect. You people are almost a mirror image of the saiyans. Just as I thought. A weaker reflection, but..."

"I'm done with Zarbon. We have business to discuss," Vegeta cut in.

Turles clearly looked irritated, turning his head to Vegeta. In his grasped ahead of him, the human was clearly labouring madly for breath, trying to think of a way out of her situation.

"Please, let me go."

It was ignored, and even if it wasn't, it was just going to make Turles angrier.

"Vegeta, can't you see I'm busy?" Turles responded. "Give me a moment and-"

Bulma, Vegeta noticed, twisted her head down as much as she could, and bit his hand that currently pressed against her chin.. Turles's face looked stone cold in that moment, no longer the arrogant pose he'd put on before that.

_Stupid woman._

Any saiyan he knew, would immediately break the neck of whatever just bit them, especially when they were at their mercy. What the hell was he supposed to say now? 'Turles, please don't kill this one, she's somehow linked to my eternal life because of some crazy dream where this was predicted?' it sounded event ridiculously to Vegeta.

"That wasn't very nice," Turles observed. Bulma tried to scratch him next. "I think you should save that for once we get to know one another better, don't you?" he laughed.

Grabbing her right hand with his left, he broke her wrist and dislocated the elbow in the same motion. What had been a struggle turned into an agonized scream. Finally dropping her, all Bulma could do was try and hold her badly injured limb, her fingers twitching as she tried her best to cope with what had just happened. Tears flowed from her eyes as she began to sob.

"My hand," came the whimper.

"That is the least of your concerns," Turles said, pointing his hand down at her, preparing the final execution. "I don't like it when my prey doesn't play by the rules."

Bulma's head turned upwards, tears still freshly flowing down her face. Clearly the woman was scared and in pain, and worse, was about to get killed.

"Turles!" Vegeta finally barked. The younger saiyan turned his head back towards Vegeta.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta? Am I damaging property of yours?" Turles asked, clearly amused.

Vegeta just shook his head, but still looked disgusted by the display. This creature before him was even more twisted than himself.

The saiyan Prince had lived a life where he only benefited, or generated joy, from the pain and suffering of others in his own stead. He'd killed families in front of one another, destroyed cities, even planets. What he was watching now however was vile because of the personal invasion of it. This warrior looked like Kakarot but he was his complete opposite, it even unsettled Vegeta.

"No, she's not mine. Who cares about the blasted woman?" Vegeta said. "You said you wanted to come to an agreement before?"

Turles pulled his hand away, ignoring Bulma, clearly his mood changing. Business before pleasure, obviously.

"The Dragon Balls offer three wishes. I have a simple proposal. We unite our Dragon Balls, and we both get our wish, for Eternal Life," Turles suggested. "Then we can destroy Frieza."

Vegeta stood there, looking at the devil and his offer. If they could both have eternal life, he failed to see why this would be a problem. Neither would be able to destroy one another, and of course, there was the added fact that Turles's Dragon Ball was right here, right now.

There was no guarantee that he could defeat Turles, and if he was right that they would receive three wishes, then it only made sense to combine their efforts. If, what Turles said, was true.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth about the number of wishes the Dragon offers, Turles?"

Turles seemed to think for a moment.

"Simply put, you don't. I was given the information from another source as well. But even if there is only one wish, we can still wish for Eternal Life for both of us," he reasoned. "I would rather not want to kill one of the few saiyans alive if I didn't have to Vegeta."

Vegeta picked up the one star ball, noting Turles grin, picking up his own Dragon Ball.

Bulma was quivering at his feet, she looked up at him, as if somehow knowing her safety was thanks to him. It made Vegeta uncomfortable even, as the woman, despite her pain and tears, was radiating relief, and it was directed towards him.

"Th-th-thank you," she said quietly.

Turles just smirked at the gratitude Vegeta was shown, before blasting up into the air.

"Oh look its grateful, are you sure she isn't one of yours?" Turles teased.

"Let's go, shall we?" the prince sighed.

Vegeta looked down at the woman briefly.

_I still fail to see how she could be linked to me at all._

"Consider yourself lucky, and stay out of my way," Vegeta then said, taking off into the air after Turles.

"Lead the way, Prince Vegeta,"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The two saiyans flew through the skies, heading towards the village of Tsuno.

"You called me Kakarot earlier. The humans back there referred to me as Goku, why is that?" Turles asked bluntly.

"You look identical to another saiyan, a weak willed spineless coward from Earth named Kakarot. The Earthlings sometimes refer to him as Goku," Vegeta said.

To Vegeta, the resemblance was too remarkable, they had to be related. If they were related, that also meant that of all the saiyans alive, he was the only one _not_ directly related to another one.

Without much warning, Vegeta halted in the sky, Turles with him.

"What is it Vegeta? Is this where you put the Dragon Ball?" Turles questioned.

"No, I felt something," Vegeta said, looking about, trying to detect the presence again.

There was definitely someone out there, he could almost taste them in the air. So close to the Dragon Ball, he couldn't risk someone spotting them.

"Come out!" Vegeta shouted. "Or I'll blast you out!"

Turles clicked his scouter, looking for a sign of anyone.

"The fact you rely on that primitive device is disgraceful," Vegeta commented.

Turles scowled back at him, but the two stopped a second later as a voice shouted out.

"Wait!"

Gohan, Kakarot's son, emerged from behind a pile of rocks, before jumping on top of a nearby hill.

"That kid looks like me," Turles remarked.

"That is the son of Kakarot," Vegeta responded to him.

The look of amusement Vegeta saw appear across Turles's face made him smirk as well. Vegeta hated to admit it, but despite this one being a bit of a sick puppy, it was good to have another saiyan around who actually acted like a saiyan.

Zipping down, the two saiyans landed in front of Gohan, who was standing there in complete shock.

"Daddy?" he asked.

Turles didn't say anything, instead giving a crooked smile.

"Boy, what are you doing all the way out here?" Vegeta asked.

"Uhm. I was. Dad why are you with Vegeta?" Gohan asked in return, not answering Vegeta's question.

"Vegeta and I are working together now, _son_."

Gohan seemed confused by the voice, and then took a closer scrutiny of his attire. The kid wasn't smart, in Vegeta's estimation, but he wasn't as stupid as Kakarot. He was sure Kakarot would be asking why he was beating himself up if Turles fought him.

"You aren't my father!" Gohan declared, looking angry at the attempted deception.

The boy was now clearly frustrated, but Vegeta had to admit that wasn't anything to be sad over. The child was Kakarot's blasted offspring. If anything, he wanted to leave a grim message for Kakarot.

"Too true, but I must say the resemblance between us is astounding. You are a saiyan alright."

Gohan then noticed the Dragon Balls, even the direction they had come from.

"You... You killed Krillin didn't you?!"

Vegeta blinked, had they killed the bald little rat? He looked over to Turles questioningly.

"Did you kill the bald one, I forget?" Vegeta questioned.

Turles smirked. "No, I completely forgot, I was about to when you got there, and then got distracted by that human girl. Oh well, its not like shorty can do anything."

Gohan looked like he was about to snap, which would have been entertaining for Vegeta of course.

So far, today was going better than expected. He was going to become immortal, Frieza would be dead by his hand, and soon.

"So tell us kid, what are you doing out here?" Turles asked.

He didn't respond, just glaring at the two of them.

"You know, we saiyans have to stick together," Vegeta remarked, smiling down at Gohan.

Gohan winced before Vegeta placed his hand on his head.

"There are so few of us left, we are almost all like brothers, the last of the saiyan people."

Of course, Vegeta also had a message for Gohan to give Kakarot.

Within a heartbeat he'd driven his knee into the body's sternum. Gohan fell to the ground quivery in pain.

"Leave that message to Kakarot for me," Vegeta scowled, before planting his foot on Gohan's head, grinding his heel for a moment.

"I like your style," Turles laughed. "But enough play, either kill him or move on, I want to make my wish already, and so do you."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Vegeta felt excitement running through his veins as he dived into the water. This was it, the last Dragon Ball. Soon he would have all he desired and more. His eyes scanned the depths of the lake he'd dropped the ball into, looking over barren rock at almost every stretch. But... there was no Dragon Ball.

Where was it?!

That Dragon Ball had to be around this area somewhere, just where he left it. Currents could only take it so far in such a small body of water. He'd scoured the whole thing! But where was it?!

He felt the oxygen escape his lungs.

_The Kid! He'd been close by, probably coming from this direction!... And all those Namekian bodies up there were buried! It must have been him! He had the Dragon Ball with him!_

The water began to bulge at the surface with his strength swelling to the surface. He launched himself upwards.

With a roar Vegeta burst from the water. An aura brimming around him.

"What's going on Vegeta, where is the Dragon-" Turles didn't finish his question as a blue aura exploded around Vegeta.

In a second he took off, waves blasting out from under his flight, he was so mad he couldn't even think straight.

"**I'll get you for this! You won't escape my Wrath!**"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: Something a little less Raditz focused. Next Chapter is a huge one as well. I hope you enjoy._

_**Coldblue: **_ Well. Where to begin?

The power levels are all decided before battles or events, but its just not a relevant thing for the reader to know after the Frieza saga.

A better question will be, in regards to Vegeta and Raditz, when they meet, will they need to fight? Remember, Namek isn't necessarily the best place to resolve differences given the other sharks in the water.

In regards to Guru. I figured the elder namek would sooner grant Raditz the ability to drown himself. :P Wait and see, lol

Raditz has a preference to wear armour, as does Turles and Vegeta, if given an opportunity he would wear armour again, and probably wear pants.

_**Dark Impaler:**_Turles isn't nearly as... sentimental as Raditz.

_**Treeger: **_There is lots more. MOAR. I'm writing so many chapters ahead, but I still have a mountain to climb :( lol

_**AlphaShenron: **_An irony not lost on me. lol

_**Gogglegirl: **_But the Catalyst just wants to be everyone's friend :D

_**Full Power:**_ I think you'll ike chapter 19. :P


	19. Chapter 19: Desperation

**_Be warned, this chapter is much darker than prior chapters._  
**

**Dragon Ball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 19: Desperation**

_I don't think I've seen Gohan this happy in weeks._ Krillin thought to himself.

Gohan was at his uncle's side, looking up at him as the human warrior thought this very thought. The grin plastered across his face was almost infectious, as Krillin found even himself breaking out into a smile. He'd doubted that this saiyan could change, at all, but he'd been proven wrong. Goku had been right all along, just like always.

For his part, Gohan felt relief. When the attack that was meant to end his life ended abruptly, and Raditz was standing there, he'd not felt relief like that since his father saved him back on Earth. He'd believed in him too, he knew deep down his uncle had some good in him.

Raditz looked over the smiling group, Dende, Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan. He could almost feel the relief rolling off them, it was a completely foreign experience for him to feel. Their smiles and joy seemed so... misplaced. Every time he'd ever completed a battle before this, any joy had been born from the misery of others, from ruthless conquest. But right now it was born from a sense of relief, of salvation.

He'd _saved_ these people. Asking himself why would be irreverent, he knew he'd never be completely honest with himself even, especially after the last year. There was however, a bitterness in this act. He'd saved _these_ people. On earth he'd only saved Gohan and Krillin by virtue of his bloodlust for Nappa and Vegeta. The only one he'd wanted to save was dead.

"That was incredible Uncle Raditz!" Gohan announced, excitement evident on his face.

"I think I told you before, just call me Raditz."

The older warrior could see the emotion still brimming off the boy, he couldn't help but give a half smile in response.

"Well, at least I bought us some time," Raditz admitted.

"We've got other issues," Krillin cut in, his features shifting from happy to serious.

Raditz turned his head, looking to Krillin for him to elaborate on what he'd started to say.

"We can only feel one more alcove of Nameks on this planet, all the villages have been... they've been destroyed."

"We felt that before, yes," Raditz responded. "What is your point?"

"That means there is only one more Dragon Ball left," Bulma explained. "I can see it on the Radar, its a long way off."

Dende felt fear rush through his entire body. The Grand Elder, his father, Guru. That meant the only power left was Guru, that meant he was in danger!

"The Grand Elder!" the boy gasped as everyone turned to him.

"Who?" Krillin inquired.

"Our Grand Elder, Guru, my Father. He has the last Dragon Ball. If we can't get to him soon, then he could be hurt or killed! That would be terrible!" the boy said, his eyes beginning to brim with tears. "He's all our father's, he's the sole survivor from the catastrophe that turned our planet into a wasteland for many years. He's the creator of the Dragon Balls themselves!"

"Please, we have to save him!"

Raditz sighed.

"Kid, can't I save him another day? I mean, I just saved you four, there has to be a saving limit," Raditz said, almost sounding tired.

"No, you don't get it," Krillin said, his face written with terror.

"Whoever comes across Guru won't know that he created the Dragon Balls, and if they kill him-" Gohan started.

"The Dragon Balls go inert!" Krillin finished.

Inert?! What kind of stupid magic balls were these?! That was right! Just like how the Earth's Dragon Balls were useless without that pathetic Namek, Piccolo. Irritation ran high in Raditz's very blood, even if he didn't get his wish, no one would get their wish if that _idiotic bastard_ Vegeta got his way. He'd not forgotten for one moment what Vegeta had done to him on Earth, but he needed more strength to challenge him.

_I'll kill you yet Vegeta._ Raditz thought.

When that mountain's side collapsed in on itself his life had begun its real change. But it was a painful lesson to learn, too painful. Even if the Earthlings got their wishes and everyone Vegeta and Nappa killed came back to life, he'd never be able to face Violet, nor would she want to see him. He'd failed to save her, and Violet had no time for failure, he knew her well enough to know that.

For the briefest of seconds, all he could think about was how it wasn't _fair_. He could never fully repay Vegeta for what he'd done to him, not even by killing him.

"We can't have that," Raditz said.

Krillin looked to Dende, who looked back at him pleadingly.

"Dende, can you lead us to the Elder's home?" he asked.

"Yes, of course!" Dende said, his voice mixed with anxiety and eagerness.

"Gohan, you and Raditz stay here and guard Bulma," Krillin said. "I'll take Dende to-"

"No," Raditz said bluntly.

Gohan was ready to do this on his own. The boy was a proud warrior, and nothing save Vegeta or Zarbon was going to stop him from defending Bulma. Then there was the added fact that the Dragon Balls were even here.

"Gohan, you defend Bulma and this place. I will go with Krillin and the Namek child to see this 'Guru'. We are more likely to find trouble out there, than anymore trouble here," he pointed out, before inclining his head towards Cacao's and Lakesei's bodies.

"Y-your going to leave us behind?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, so you want to increase your chances of fighting Vegeta then?"

Bulma immediately shook her head.

"Then you want to stay here!" The irritated comment came from Raditz as he began to hover.

"Fly, we need to get moving."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Three glowing bodies soared through the skies above the once peaceful world of the Nameks.

To Raditz however, they were moving at a snails pace, they'd been up there for hours.

Time was a factor behind all this, and having the boy fly himself seemed pointless. Krillin had wanted to follow, to keep their power levels down, but in flight they were still exerting enough power to draw attention. Raditz knew full well if he was one of Frieza's officers, he'd be looking for any power level above 50 with extreme scrutiny, and he knew Vegeta would be as well.

_Fine, I'll say it._

"Boy," Raditz called up ahead, Dende turning his head slightly to look at Raditz.

"Is this as fast as you can go?" he demanded.

"Yes. But we will be there soon."

There was a growl of discontent from Raditz at the answer.

Something was following them, something **big**. In fact, there were **two** big powers now following them. His head turned, gazing behind them.

"Kid, you're out of time, grab him, we need to move NOW."

The order came from years of being in the WTO, he knew full well how this was going to go down. If there were two, the first would move in for the cut off, the other would continue from the back. Blocked in on both sides they'd force the fight.

Krillin, not one to mince words, flew ahead, grabbing Dende. A white aura burst from his body, before he took off. A blue aura covered Raditz within seconds as well as he began his own boosted flight.

Everyone could feel their pursuers gaining, that took only a rudimentary understanding of energy detection to do. There was only one way they'd get to this old man's house, and that was if they didn't all get there.

"Is it just your elder up at this place?" Raditz demanded.

"No, his protector Nail is there as well."

"Is Nail strong?"

"Nail is the strongest Namek," the boy explained. "Stronger than any other warrior on Namek. Stronger than anyone I've ever seen."

That was vague, but then again Dende probably couldn't quantify it in words.

"I have a plan. If I'm going to get through this though, I need you two to do exactly as I say. I'm going to lead them off, you bring that green idiot, Nail was it? To come fight the two who are chasing us," Raditz explained.

This plan was deeply, deeply flawed, and Raditz knew it. But the simple truth was that alternatives were currently running low. They couldn't outrun them, they couldn't outfight them, and he doubted there was still time to effectively hide from them. This meant drastic measures were needed.

_They'd better deliver on bringing that Namek._

Krillin turned his head sharply towards Raditz, he could see the nervousness on his face, it was plain as day. He was going to distract them for him and Dende?

"You could be killed," Krillin pointed out.

"Don't remind me of that you idiot! I don't exactly see a lot of options otherwise! There are Dragon Balls on this Kai forsaken planet aren't there?! Wish me back if it happens! Now go before I use you as the distraction!" Raditz snapped, turning his frame about in the air, listing to one side as he increased his power to its fullest, trying to attract the two warriors giving chase.

It was still so foreign, so strange to risk his life like this. Where as before he had a confidence he could defeat the enemies coming to kill Gohan and the others, this time there was a certainty he could not. Their energy levels easily outpaced his, perhaps he could take the weaker one, in single's combat, if he got lucky and made the right moves. Against the bigger one? Not a chance, and worse yet, against both? Not even a hope.

There was a new technique he'd been working on, just in case things got too wild, but it was nothing that would save him in a drawn out battle. He'd be so lucky if this battle was drawn out.

Having one's plan work never felt so terrible, as Raditz felt the powers that were chasing them veer off to confront him. He might as well get it over with. Diving from the sky, two feet landed on a patch of Namekian grass. Looking up and towards the sky, Raditz waited, it didn't take long for two armoured men to come blazing towards him.

Both landed before him, and neither were recognized. The first was a huge man in white armour with red cloth on his legs and arms. He noted the red hair and the scars on his face as well. This was the big one.

The other was a green haired idiot in green and black armour with pink arm sleeves. Another major power, stronger than him, but he had the look of stupidity about him. If he played this right, he could subvert this one.

"So, it looks like ugly and stupid have made their way to me," Raditz commented.

The irritated glances from both fighters made Raditz smirk slyly.

_Good, get mad._

"You killed Lakesei, Rasin, and Cacao didn't you?" Amond asked, his face written with a quiet anger.

"And you're the asshole who threatened us over their scouters" Daiz sneered, looking equally hostile.

"I don't make threats, I make promises," was the simply response from Raditz, letting a grin grow across his lips.

"You're pretty arrogant for a rat with a power level of 12,000," Amond pointed out.

"And your pretty stupid for someone with a scouter. My power is much, much higher then 12,000," Raditz boasted.

He was bluffing of course, his power was completely at its limit, beyond focusing his energy into a single point, and even then that wouldn't fix his problems throughout an actual battle.

"Remember the readings from before, he toyed with Raisin and the others," Daiz remarked quietly to Amond.

Amond scoffed, he knew a warrior at his peak when he saw it. He'd served under Frieza for almost two decades, they'd seen all kinds of crazy combat. He was never a high ranking soldier, until he obtained the fruit from the Tree of Might, but he'd been in enough fights to know when someone was bluffing.

Brushing his hand across his scar, he smiled.

"Clever bluff, but I'm guessing you are at your peak. Good play, especially for a saiyan," Amond chuckled.

Raditz smirked, ah, so he figured it out.

"This guy is a saiyan? But I thought only Vegeta was around this guys level?"

"Vegeta is stronger than this weakling now," Amond said. "Alright, that's enough talk. It is time to get to business."

Raditz readied himself, raising his arms.

"I'll be generous, you can have first move," Daiz chuckled, stepping forward, arms ready for battle.

This was a fight he had to be very careful about, it was a matter of life or death. Carefully and cautiously Raditz took his first step, before launching himself at Daiz.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Krillin looked back in the direction of where the powers were fighting. He could feel Raditz's power already pushed up to its limit, that meant that he would only be heading downhill from here so they had to hurry.

"How long now Dende?" Krillin asked.

"Its there! Right over there!" Dende announced.

Krillin saw the huge pillar of rocks rising into the air, with the white stone namekian structure at the peak. He idly wondered how Guru could have been kept safe in such a building. It was so out in the open, so exposed.

Landing with Dende, he looked at his little companion.

"Hey, am I welcome here?" he asked. "I mean I'm not really a Namek."

Dende seemed to ponder it for a moment, before blinking. "No, you should be welcome here, just so long as you have good intentions."

Well that was a relief.

Slowly the door opened before them, hovering in place rather than having any kind of mechanical system. It was then that Piccolo stepped out.

Wait, Piccolo?

Krillin couldn't help but draw the comparison right away, this guy looked exactly like Piccolo, except the attire!

"Nail!" Dende shouted excitedly, his tiny legs running with excitement to get him in range to hug his older brother. To small green arms wrapped around the baggy white legging of Nail's pants, to which the stoic namek just smiled back.

"Hello Dende, and welcome."

"Where is your other friend? The Grand Elder was expecting three arrivals."

Krillin looked at Nail sincerely. "He's in big trouble, trying to fight off some evil men who are trying to steal the Dragon Balls. We need your help, quick!"

"I cannot leave Guru," Nail responded, before turning towards the interior of the building.

Krillin was left outside, looking shocked, his eyes wide. From inside he then heard Nail's voice.

"Please, come in."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Blood spat from Raditz's face once Daiz landed another savage blow on the side of his face. Just as he did, Raditz drove his knee into the over extended fighter's ribs. Both fighters seemed to freeze in the air before pushing back, taking their respective positions, breathing the fire out of their lungs.

This guy was good, every bit as good as Raditz thought, but wasn't as stupid as he'd wished. So far the other idiot hadn't intervened, and he knew full well why. This was going poorly, he was losing, he was running out of power at a much faster rate, which was expected given the differences between them.

Wiping the blood from his chin, Raditz glared at his counterpart.

"You've really put up a better fight than I thought," Daiz laughed. "Hey Amond, you want a crack at him? It could be fun."

"Death isn't very fun, I suggest you keep that in mind," Raditz said, changing his stance, putting one arm forward and the other back, preparing for his next move.

Daiz looked over to Amond, before pointing at Raditz with a wire smile on his face.

"This guy isn't too bright is he?"

With his enemy distracted, Raditz made his approach rapidly, bursting into a run. Jumping with his legs forward, he moved to kick Daiz in the chest. At the last moment however the alien jumped, straight up, avoiding the kicks.

"Ha!" he responded, smirking.

A second later, Raditz while still in the air from his jump, grabbed his foot.

Landing on the ground and running to get a head-start, Raditz slammed Daiz back first into the ground. He heard the air escape him from the impact, before flipping about the other way and slamming him face first into the earth there too, in both places an imprint on the ground being left in the exact shape which Daiz landed.

Before he could pull his now disadvantaged enemy back up for another swing, Amond made his presence in the fight known. With a titanic blow from his huge fist, he dropped Raditz from the side.

The large saiyan hit the ground hard, bouncing a metre in the air before he was kicked in the side, sending him flying to the side, his arms going to hold his side in pain. Gradually he dropped in his low level flight, evening himself out as he took control. Above the water waves formed around him as he came to his complete stop. Narrowed angry black saiyan eyes gazed at Amond.

The larger fighter looked down angrily at Daiz grabbing him by the back of his armour and hoisting him up to his feet.

"It looks like we'll be doing this together," he sneered to his comrade.

Daiz spat soil and grass out of his mouth before nodding angrily.

"You think you're so smart, don't you saiyan?" he hissed at Raditz.

"No, I just happen to think. Which is more than I can say for you, letting me get through your guard like that."

Daiz clenched his fist angrily, snarling hatefully at Raditz.

"Relax, Daiz. You take right. I'll take left. Now let's do this," Amond chuckled.

Raditz saw the two men disappear, phasing out of view for but a moment. Following their energy he felt them coming upon him, like wolves circling their prey. Both came back into vision within a second, Amond to his left, fast and brutal, and Daiz to his right, vicious and unforgiving. It was Daiz's leg that cracked into his ribs, and Amond's fist which clocked his face.

The fight had reignited after it's lull.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Master, I have brought Dende and his friend from the planet Earth."

Krillin looked around the strange room as Nail spoke, only to notice the huge silhouette of Guru himself. He was massive!... and old!... and still resembled Piccolo a bit!

"Welcome, you are the one from Earth, yes? I thought there was a saiyan with you as well. I sensed him not too long ago. I also thank you for rescuing my child Dende from the terrible happenings on this planet. Is there anything I can do to repay you for this kindness?"

Krillin shook his head. He wasn't going to ask anything of this guy right now, at least not for something like that. He saved Dende because it was the right thing to do. Or rather, he helped Gohan save Dende, because it was the right thing to do... after Gohan ignored him telling him not to save Dende.

Hm.

"No! No don't mention it. We were just around and decided to help!"

Krillin however, had to impose.

"Right now, that saiyan friend you mentioned earlier is fighting some of the villains on this world. He's in really big trouble, we need to help him fast."

Guru sighed, coughing a moment later. "Sadly, because of villains like them and their masters Frieza and Turles nearly all my children have been murdered." Guru said with a sad tone.

"All he desires is power and- Who is Turles?"

Guru just breathed in and out several times.

"Wait, we came here to get this Dragon Ball to help protect it from Frieza and his men. But uhm, I think my friend is still in trouble back there."

"So you too are gathering the Dragon Balls?" Guru asked.

"Yes, but we're doing it to bring our dead friends back, on earth. Please wise Elder, grant me this Dragon Ball, and help me save my friend."

Calling Raditz a 'friend' felt unnatural, but it was the best word to use right now.

"Two powerful men were chasing us Elder, he may not survive much longer," Dende chimed in.

"How is it you have knowledge of the Dragon Balls?" Guru had to ask.

Krillin sighed. He really didn't have the time for this.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Another severe blow landed on Raditz's head, sending him plunging into the water this time. Huge red and blue energy blasts followed him into the water, exploding around him inside the depths of this Namekian Sea. He was bleeding, badly. He could feel the would on his left shoulder, and he knew the gash on his back and head weren't going to heal themselves soon.

Looking towards the surface, he felt the light beaming through from one of the Namek's stars. It was peaceful, almost relaxing.

His human ally hadn't come through with this 'Nail' for him, he knew that now. He couldn't keep this up much longer anyway, perhaps he had a few more minutes fight left in him but little else. Death was painful so far, just as he'd promised Lakesei and Raisin only hours before. But there was something increasingly peaceful about just passing. His body would give out soon, and when it did he would enter the next life.

Perhaps he'd get to see his mother. He would have to conceal his shame before meeting her, but even before his death with the rest of their race on the Planet Vegeta, they'd never really met. By the time he got back from his target world, well, she'd already died. However, when he got to the next world, he had a glimmer of hope that she may be happy to see him, because he sincerely doubted Bardock would be. He, Raditz, had survived 20 years since the fall of the home world, he, Raditz, had defeated many powerful enemies, especially now. Surely this would be something any saiyan parent would be proud of their son for doing.

Meeting Bardock again wouldn't be the best of reunions, but hell, you couldn't always get what you wanted.

_I'm starting to go delusional aren't I? Its the bleeding, it has to be._

Noticing the forms of the two warriors above looking for him, scouting over the surface of the greenish water, Raditz just held his breath under the water, hoping no bubbles escaped him.

He would get to see Violet as well. He'd never asked anyone for forgiveness, sincerely, in his entire life. The actions he made and their consequences were his to claim, and he made no apologies. But he did have one true, sincere apology to make before he died, even if it wasn't spoken aloud.

Even if she'd never loved him, something he could never deny especially with her last moments, there was no question that he'd fallen for her. He'd never held her in his arms, or kissed her, or coupled with her, but he had fallen for her. Had she lived, had he survived fighting Kakarot a second time, had they conquered the Earth, he'd have shielded her from her fate. Instead, the opposite happened. Her fate was sealed, and the earth was saved, it was a cruel irony not lost on Raditz himself. He'd have traded that pathetic pale blue dot in a moment for the ruthless warrior it had produced.

Under the cool water, he slowly smiled to himself, shifting himself up as broken ribs responded with his every movement.

If he was to die, it would not be yet. He'd not taken from Vegeta yet, as Vegeta had taken from him. Anger boiled in his veins at his own weakness.

_I can't die yet._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"A tragic story," Guru murmured.

Krillin just looked despondent. There was still no offer of help for Raditz.

"I can sense your friends power waning," Guru finally said, reaching his hand out once again for Krillin's head.

"I will grant you the ability to help him. Your intentions are true."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The water began to boil beneath them Daiz noticed.

"He's still down there!" came the announcement to Amond.

Suddenly the water exploded in a massive burst, scattering boiling water for hundreds of metres in all directions. In the core of this water Raditz floated, trembling with anger.

The scouter beeped several times on the side of Amond's head.

"Still only 12,000. What can he do?"

Raditz glared up at the two men.

"Get ready to die!"

"Big words for a worm with a power level of 12,000!" Daiz laughed, beginning to form an energy beam.

"**Solar Cannon!**" Raditz shouted, pointing his right hand up.

He'd seen the "Solar Flare" performed by Krillin for weeks in training, and seen it in action on Namek. For some time he'd been working on his own adaptation of this remarkable technique. It suited him, to blind an opponent and then strike.

The ray of pure light shot out, hitting both Amond and Daiz. They floated in the air for several moments, before it felt like their eyes were on fire.

Powering up his aura, Raditz blasted backwards, flying through the raining water he'd created by bursting from the water so abruptly. This was it.

Landing on an isolated island, he began to draw in energy, focusing it in his hand.

Amond finally managed to start seeing, the pain in his eyes subsiding as his vision returned. The scouter started beeping again as it locked onto Raditz. His power was gradually rising.

Daiz sneered himself, taking off after the saiyan.

"You rotten son of a bitch! That was a cheap shot!" Daiz shouted.

Raditz felt his power reaching sufficient levels. This was it.

Red electricity burst around his right hand as the power centralized itself in the one location.

Amond saw the scouter first, realizing what was happening.

18,000.

"**Shining Friday!**"

Thrusting his right arm forward and arching it towards the two incoming warriors, blinking twice into existence before launching, a huge beam exploded from Raditz's hand.

Daiz had no opportunity to block, or to dodge, he'd been too close, too eager, too brash. When the blast hit him head on with full force his armour scattered from his body within a second. Pain became one with his being as the attack slowly began to vaporize him. With no defence raised, it didn't take long before he was completely washed away in the blast, his remains blasting into the force of the attack.

For Amond he'd managed to raise a defence in time. The pauldrons on his armour breaking away, his gauntlets being vaporized as well as he held himself in the blast wave. Slowly the beam's power depleted, the scouter watching his enemy's power sink to a mere 5,000... and falling.

His teeth grit furiously.

Lakesei, Raisin, Cacao, and now Daiz. They were all gone, the Crush Corps was **gone** all because of this one obnoxious saiyan.

A saiyan who was grinning right now as he struggled to breathe no less!

"Saiyan!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "This will be painful! This will be-" His scouter beeped, only for a moment.

"**Destructor Disc!**"

Power level **23,000**?!

Turning Amond sneered.

That was all he could do. By the time he'd turned, the disc had carried through his entire lower half. Huge legs were seperated from their body, the entire lower section at the waist. Amond floated for a moment in complete shock, his eyes fixed on the number in the scouter, and on the small, bald headed man who'd just killed him.

"It... can't... no..." blood poured from his body like a river, within a heartbeat he'd dropped from the sky, his body plunging into the water's he'd just fought over to be carrion for Namekian wildlife.

The Crush Corps, were crushed.

Raditz nodded shakily to Krillin, smiling one sidedly at him.

"I'm glad. Someone finally showed... up," With that, the saiyan collapsed to the ground face first, his head tilted to the side.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"You know Gohan... It looks like only four Dragon Balls are in one place, and two are on the move right now." She said, looking at the Dragon Radar.

"But there is this one, look at it, all off on its own."

Gohan listened quietly, walking over to Bulma's shoulder and looking down towards the radar.

"That's from... the village that was attacked! The last village!"

"Yea, I know. That was the one Vegeta attacked." Bulma reasoned. "But it looks like he didn't get the Dragon Ball."

That was strange, why would Vegeta attack the village and not take the ball? It was a curious though for Gohan, but it still gave the boy a smile.

"I'll bet the Nameks hid the ball so Vegeta couldn't find it!"

"And then Vegeta gave up, thinking there wasn't a Dragon Ball," Bulma completed the sentence.

It only made sense, why would Vegeta leave a Dragon Ball unprotected in a village? There was no reason to, Frieza's men could investigate.

"I've got a plan," Bulma then brimmed with enthusiasm, looking at Gohan with eyes that made the boy uncomfortable for a moment.

It was when Gohan clued in as well, that both parties began to smile.

"We can get a Dragon Ball!" they both pronounced.

It didn't take long for Gohan to take off, Dragon Radar in hand.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

In the air above a great sea, Turles's scouter beeped several times, showing him two more scouters go offline, but not before giving him readings from the battle. A battle power of 17,000, and 23,000 came out of nowhere and killed both Amond and Daiz.

Amond... His first partner, his first ally. They'd been the ones to assemble the Crush Corps. Every step of the way, Amond had been his trusted lieutenant, his adviser.

Daiz, Cacao, Raisin, Lakesei... they were all gone. In his right hand was the Seven Star Dragon Ball, his prize, the item he'd kept from Frieza's hands this entire time. He felt a cold kind of anger forming in his stomach. It was now entirely needed that he be the one to summon the Eternal Dragon, even if he had to cut a deal.

_Remember, Vegeta will collect most of the Dragon Balls, according to the Catalyst._

A smile pulled across his face. That was right, _Prince_ Vegeta. Supposedly someone whom the Catalyst wanted dead. Well, it would be a shame if he united with Vegeta and got his wish, and then killed the Catalyst, wouldn't it?

His scouter beeped several times, cross referencing a flight path of one of the powers, based off its origin and destination, it was heading for a region near where Cacao and his team died.

A purple aura surrounding him, Turles decided to investigate.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Krillin pulled the large saiyan warrior inside of Guru's building, a trail of blood being left behind them. This situation was very, very bad. Rising to the level above, Krillin was greeted by the sight of Dende, Guru, and Nail.

Guru's almost unmoving figure coughed.

"I see you were able to save your friend," he remarked.

_No, no not really._

Serious eyes turned upwards, looking towards Guru with sincerely. Krillin knew that he needed the help of these three to save Raditz.

"He's dying," Krillin explained. "Is there anything, any of you can do for him?" Krillin then asked.

"Bring him before me," Guru's voice was heavy, reluctant.

Raditz's eyes gave the briefest moment of consciousness, his eyelids quivering for a moment. The reaction was brought on by Krillin nearly dropping him, the jarring motion irritating the saiyan's many injuries.

When Krillin brought him before Guru, the elder placed his hand upon Raditz's head, his fingers brushing through the front of the thick main that was Raditz's hair.

A strange aura seemed to brim around both Raditz and Guru's hand. Quietly Krillin stepped away, Raditz's body held in place as the power swirled around them.

Seemingly irritated, Guru's head turned slightly towards Krillin.

"There is **much** evil in this one," he informed him. "He cannot receive any gift from me. It would be a crime against the Galaxy given the horrors he's unleashed. Even now he thinks of vengeance and hate."

Nodding his head quietly, Krillin looked up.

"I remember when I first came here, you asked me if there was anything you could do to repay our kindness for saving Dende," Krillin started. "If the offer still stands, I'd ask you to save my best friend's brother. That would be Raditz. His life is in your hands."

A heavy sigh came in response, the reluctance of the old namek showing through.

"Please elder, he saved me before from some of Frieza's men. He also drew the attention away from our pursuers on the way to this place. He isn't a great man, but we must give him a chance," Dende urged.

The comments from his 108th child decided the issue for Guru.

"I will give him an opportunity to save himself," Guru said, nodding his head towards Krillin. "I will not do it for him, but I will give him a chance. He will have to decide if he takes it or not."

Krillin felt... some level of relief.

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to read his mind and read his past, view into all he's done. I will then show him the only doors available to him, I will give him a glimpse of where he has been, and see where he will go. If he has truly chosen the path away from darkness towards the light, he will be healed, his potential unlocked. If he does not, we will make his last moments as comfortable as possible."

Stepping forward handing Krillin the One Star Dragon Ball, Nail nodded towards Krillin.

"This will take time," the warrior Namek informed him.

Taking the ball in his hands, Krillin nodded.

"One last thing Mr. Guru sir? I have another friend, whose got tons of potential, would it be possible for him to come here and have that unlocked as well?" Krillin questioned.

Smiling, Guru nodded in response. "Yes of course."

"Thank you, for everything. We'll be back as soon as we can!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Quietly putting the communicator down, Bulma sighed. She'd just been on the line with her father, who still told her it would be several days time before Goku made his landing on Namek.

It was when Goku. It was Goku!

Tears welled in Bulma's eyes as she looked at the figure landing in front of her, holding the Seven Star Dragon Ball no less.

Standing up immediately Bulma ran over to him, grin plastered across her face.

With Goku here, it wouldn't take long for everything to fall into place. It was so good to see him as well. He looked more serious than usual as well, which usually meant a fight was coming. Still, relief washed over her.

"Goku! You have no idea what its been like. I can't believe you are here! Its been so... hard. They've been slaughtering the Nameks and we've been almost helpless to stop them! Don't worry though, Krillin managed to get one of the Dragon Balls and is headed back with it right now. We checked the Radar. Oh, and your brother has actually been turning out pretty oka-" **urk**.

Turles grabbed Bulma by the neck, lifting her into the air.

Air immediately became a consideration as Bulma gasped for it. Struggling she managed to grab his arm, noting a sinister smile appearing across Goku's normally care free features. What was wrong with him?

What were normally kind, warm eyes, were instead cold and unforgiving. He wore... saiyan armour and a cape? It was then she realized one of his eyes was hidden behind a scouter even. This wasn't Goku at all, there was no way. But he _looked_ just like Goku, it was almost identical.

"Hello," the voice removed any remaining doubt as to if this were Goku or not. His voice was dark, unforgiving, arrogant even.

"You look almost exactly like a saiyan, but with a _staggering_ power level of 3. Well, I'd bring the mighty aspect into question."

Too afraid to respond with words, Bulma quivered as the saiyan held her up. She saw him drop his Dragon Ball, his smile darkening further.

It'd been six years since he'd last seen a woman who was a saiyanoid. Six years of travelling through space without a familiar female figure in sight. Bulma was hardly an unwelcome sight as of right now. Not only did one of the fools from earth have a Dragon Ball, but he was going to deliver it to him. To celebrate getting his new Dragon Ball, he would kill the human male, and _enjoy_ the company of the female. Once he was the ruler of the universe, perhaps he could found Earth as Turles 1.

Dancing behind his back with anticipation, his tail flicked to either side as his dark eyes became darker. The scouter gave off several readings a moment later, before he could become better acquainted with his new companion.

It was then that Krillin came rushing down from the sky.

Couldn't the human see that he was busy?

Eyes burst with happiness when Krillin caught sight of who it was. Dragon Ball in hand Krillin came running.

"Goku!" he shouted with glee. "Goku! I can't believe its you!... Hey-"

Krillin's mind raced as to why Goku was dressed in a saiyan outfit. Why did he have a scouter? And worse yet, why was Bulma being held in the air by her neck?

A feminine arm waved to him desperately from Bulma. His eyes traced to her, seeing the panic and terror in her eyes. Before Krillin's mind could finally reach the conclusion it was being drawn towards, Turles struck.

Without notice and without mercy, the saiyan's leg snapped out, cracking across Krillin's face and head with such force that the human warrior was sent flying back. Rolling in the air Krillin hit the ground on his shoulder and head, skidding several times, dropping the Dragon Ball, before coming to a stop next to the water.

He'd never been hit so hard in his life.

Even bone felt weak, unresponsive, as did his muscles. Krillin looked up numbly as Turles walked towards him, standing over him as he cast his shadow down.

"Weakling."

"Krillin!" his captive shouted, getting free enough to speak despite Turles's grip.

Turles finally grew annoyed with the struggles of his female captive. Kicking the Dragon Ball back towards the rocks and turning his attention away from the downed human warrior, Turles decided he had _better_ things to do than finish the crushed bald human. That could be fun for later.

"Be silent woman."

Turles turned his attention to his left, seeing the blue, gold and white clad figure of Vegeta.

_Excellent, this couldn't have turned out better. I don't have to track him down now._

A cunning, arrogant smirk began to form on his lips.

He knew full well that Vegeta's power would have radically improved since his last fight, which his scouter picked up many of the details of. If he were a better man, he'd place it between 35,000 and 40,000.

"Ah, Vegeta. I was wondering when you would show up, where are the rest of our Dragon Balls?"

Vegeta's response was enough to keep Turles's smirk as arrogant as ever.

"I am guessing you managed to steal those four from Frieza rather easily, no one ever gave the pink lizard credit for an over abundance of brains."

"Our Dragon Balls you say?" Vegeta responded. "I don't think you understand who you are speaking with. I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans."

Prince? What a worthless title for a dead race. They were saiyans, royal blood meant nothing any longer, not since the strength of the royals had failed. They'd failed to keep Planet Vegeta safe, they'd failed to engage Frieza, and they'd failed to save any of their people. It was a title that should have been done away with long ago, but he'd allow his 'prince' to bear the title if he chose to do so. There was no need to dirsupt his plans over it after all.

"Of course, the Prince of all saiyans," he got the response. "However, I broke my ties with monarchy some time ago. You must forgive me Prince Vegeta if I am _unused_ to the formality."

The outrage on Vegeta's features for a moment almost convinced Turles that his words would lead to violence, but something calmed the other saiyan, or at least calmed him enough to prevent open hostilities.

In his left hand, he felt Bulma squirming again, feeling her leg kick him in the side even. A sharp glare from his eyes silenced her.

"What is your name?" Vegeta remarked.

Well, it would seem he was wrong about Vegeta's response. Bracing his arm to defend himself, Turles turned to Vegeta. He could make this match very, very quick if he had.

"My name is Lord Turles,"

The words left his lips easily. But just as they'd left, he saw something of shock, perhaps even revelation on Vegeta's face. So he _had_ heard of him, the mighty Turles, pirate of the Eastern Galactic Fringe, soon to be Lord of the Universe.

But it was when he noticed Vegeta staring at the woman that he became confused. Did they know one another somehow?

A second later, his scouter beeped, showing a target reticule for a new target incoming. Ah, it was Zarbon.

"I think you brought us a guest, Vegeta," Turles then remarked, chuckling. "Be quick about him however. I have a proposal to make when you get the opportunity."

The imposing image of Frieza's right hand landed behind Vegeta, his arms crossed arrogantly and his smile stretching across his 'delicate' face. A face Turles wouldn't mind punching.

"What's this? Two of the missing Dragon Balls? And another monkey?" he asked.

Monkey? The derogatory term for a saiyan brought a sneer onto Turles's face. Dead men should word their phrases much more carefully, otherwise death could hurt. In his brief time with his brother Raditz, it'd been a lesson he'd watched his brother distribute a dozen times.

"Watch your place, lackey. Or you'll learn what happened to that fat pink idiot first hand."

Turles felt a cold wind blow past all of them as he uttered these words.

"So you hid away one of your kind all these years, Vegeta? Is that why is he here, has he been the one helping you?"

The words fell on amused ears. Zarbon's idea that he'd need someone like _Vegeta_ to shield him was laughable. He was already eagerly awaiting Zarbon's death, in whatever form it took.

"Air," Bulma gasped barely. Rolling his eyes, Turles loosened his grip slightly. He must have tightened his grip without thinking when imagining Zarbon die as he'd have killed him.

"Hardly, I didn't even know who he was until a few moments ago. However, I can tell his power is absolutely immense. Especially if he's the one who killed Dodoria," Vegeta said, smirking. "I remember feeling Dodoria die... whoever killed him was over twice as powerful as Dodoria. Which means by your standards Zarbon, he might have a power level over 40,000."

Vegeta's remark was interesting. He didn't have a scouter, which to Turles meant he'd mastered the ability to read power levels without the assistance of a device, something Turles himself had yet to reliable do.

It was very clear however, that Zarbon was cowardly given the look on his face as soon as he mentioned his _supposed_ power level. Good, that would make his downfall quick enough, then he and Vegeta could talk business.

"I'm tempted to leave him to you Turles," Vegeta offered, stepping aside.

_A good try, Vegeta._

It was clear that Vegeta wanted to see what he could do, but he wouldn't be privy to that just yet.

"You are too kind Vegeta, but I insist," Turles responded. "After all I cannot deny you your revenge. Zarbon did crush you not a day ago, didn't he?"

A growl escaped Vegeta, much to the amusement of Turles. Finally, he'd have a few minutes to... go over some things with the woman.

"Now then girl, I think you and I need to talk about 'human' anatomy. Indulge me."

Struggling for a moment, Bulma began to get a sick feeling in her stomach. It didn't take much to get the hint from Turles what he was thinking. Immediately her mind raced for an answer to buy time, to distract him or disinterest him.

"Where did you want to start?" Came the enquiry. "Did you want to start with the placement of the human eye?"

An irritated growl came from Turles at that response, before his smile reappeared.

Clearly his intentions were clear to her and she was trying to deflect them. He'd play along for the moment. Too smart for her own good perhaps? A power level of 3 should know when to play along with their superiors.

"I was thinking more about how similar we are in more significant ways," Turles responded, raising his free hand to beginning moving it across her leg. The leg immediately shifted away and Turles's grip immediately tightened around her throat.

Bulma could detect his impatience and anger at the move. Oh god what was she supposed to do? He'd kill her. What was worse, the image of the very man she expected to save her was doing this. Thoughts of Goku rushed through her mind, briefly seeing his happy smile, before it shifted to this monster in front of her. Her heart racing she knew it was futile, but had to try, maybe Gohan would get back by now?

"Somebody help me!"

Screaming? He hated it when his prey screamed out like that, it ruined the moment.

"Listen very carefully," Turles finally said, pulling Bulma closer to him before glaring into her eyes.

It was an intense look, something Bulma felt borrow into her soul. Those eyes were the eyes of a man who'd killed and ruined more people's lives than she could imagine. Suddenly even Vegeta would be preferable to this monster, the very Vegeta they'd all been afraid to confront on Namek.

"I am not impressed by screaming, and if you want to be alive more than the next few seconds you will stop immediately."

Bulma let it sink in as she started to tremble, though her overt struggles ceased.

That was much better, as far as Turles was concerned. Moving his free hand back up to Bulma, there was suddenly a crash behind him. Bits and pieces of namekian rock bounced off the back of his armour. The cruel, yet gratified, calm look about him changed to one of pure annoyance.

Turning his head to the transformed Zarbon with little interest or care, Turles spoke.

"You worthless waste of life."

Zarbon looked up at him instead of Vegeta, noting Turles's hand pointed at him within seconds. Turles began to draw energy.

_How dare you interrupt me you weakling?_

"I was trying to talk to the woman." Turles then added to his previous statement.

"Turles!" Vegeta shouted. "He's mine! Back off!"

"Well, isn't it your luck day? Vegeta just gave you an extra few seconds of life." Of course Turles found it amusing enough to chuckle, before turning his attentions back to Bulma, presuming Vegeta would deal with the useless lump of green behind him.

"Now then, I've heard some _very_ interesting things about humans from one of my friends. I'd like to see how true it is."

The Catalyst had told him that Kakarot had a son. Now that wouldn't be possible unless he was compatible with another species. Looking at Bulma with a smirk, Turles was very, very interested as to how that worked.

Behind him, Zarbon had started begging for his life, but that no longer interested him.

Without a word Turles shifted the grip on her neck, leaving more skin open. Moving his other hand up he placed it on Bulma's throat, he noted how soft the skin was, before pulling his fingers down over it.

Feeling sick, Bulma felt completely helpless.

There was the sound of a blast from behind, but Turles continued to ignore it, knowing full well it was just Zarbon finally meeting his vile end.

"Soft, just like one would expect. You people are almost a mirror image of the saiyans. Just as I thought. A weaker reflection without a tail, but..."

"I'm done with Zarbon. We have business to discuss." Vegeta cut in.

Couldn't the Prince see that he was busy? No saiyan ever interrupted another when they were exercising their more base needs.

"Please let me go." Bulma finally managed to whisper, her eyes filled with a true dread as she looked down at Turles pleadingly.

He ignored her, instead moving his thumb over her chin for a moment before turning his attention to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, can't you see I'm busy?" Turles responded. "Give me a moment and-"

It wasn't pain, no, his thumb felt pressure more than anything. Hard biting force from the human, not even breaking the skin. Next came the fingers and nails, trying to scratch and force him away. Perhaps her revulsion was too great.

Either way, all pretence of false affection and genuine fascination disappeared from warrior's face.

"That wasn't very nice. I think you should save that for once we get to know one another better, don't you?" A cold laugh followed, hollow and filled with no joy. It was malicious.

Moving the hand which hand been caressing her throat and chest away, grabbing her right hand simply enough, Turles decided it was time to educate his captive. In a single cruel motion, he broke the girl's wrist, and did so viciously enough to dislocate her elbow as well. He dropped her finally after the deed was done, letting her fall to her knees.

The high pitched, agonized scream that followed made Turles smirk slightly.

People needed to understand their place in the world.

"My hand." Bulma finally whimpered, shakily

"That is the least of your concerns." Turles said. "I don't like it when my prey doesn't play by the rules." With that, he pointed his hand down at her preparing to execute the human. He'd take care of the bald one next.

Business unfortunately was taking priority now. Her distraction had drawn out the encounter far too long, and now with her arm injured she was hardly going to be as fun to have. It was time to end this, he could always indulge himself later he was sure.

"Turles!"

_What now? Wait a second..._

The posture of the Prince, he could see a protective posture, was he trying to save the woman?

"Yes, Prince Vegeta? Am I damaging property of yours?"

The comment was pointed, it was very clearly saying what it meant. Did the woman belong to him or not? The idea of the Prince lowering his standards to a woman with a power level of _3_ amused him to no end. How pathetic would that be?

"No, she's not mine. Who cares about the blasted woman?" Vegeta scolded. "You said you wanted to come to an agreement before?"

There was a sense of concealment, but Turles would let it slide for now. Vegeta wasn't telling him something.

"The Dragon Balls offer three wishes. I have a simple proposal. We unite our Dragon Balls and we both get our wish, for Eternal Life," Turles suggested. "Then we can destroy Frieza."

"How do I know you're telling me the truth about the number of wishes the Dragon offers, Turles?"

Vegeta's suspicion was almost amusing. The Catalyst had warned him against any deals with his fellow saiyan, but given that his loyalties were already in question with that useless little imp, well, he wasn't that intimidated.

"Simply put, you don't. I was given the information from another source as well. But even if there is only one wish, we can still wish for Eternal Life for both of us. I would rather not want to kill one of the few saiyans alive if I didn't have to Vegeta."

That statement held a great deal of truth. There were too few of them left, it was always a shame to kill one of their own.

Vegeta walked over, picking up the One Star Dragon Ball which the bald human had dropped. At his feet the human woman was quivering, looking up at him.

"Th-th-thank you,"

Bulma couldn't believe herself, but she somehow knew that Vegeta had prevented her death by speaking up when he had. She didn't know why at all, but she could sense it. He didn't acknowledge her thanks in the slightest, but she knew he heard her.

"Let's go, shall we?" Turles offered.

It was then that Bulma heard something from Vegeta, directed towards her.

"Consider yourself lucky, and stay out of my way."

With that, Vegeta and Turles blasted into the air.

In the distance Krillin had started to move, looking groggy and wincing in pain.

Bulma's arm trembled as she managed to stand, walking towards Krillin while holding back tears.

"K-Krillin?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Gohan lay on his front for a moment, his insides feeling as though someone had just slammed a boulder into him. Looking up he could only wonder who that man had been. It wasn't his father but he looked exactly like him. How as that possible?

But at least they hadn't found the Dragon Ball.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: PHEW. Done. Holy crap was this one a tough one to write. I don't think its perfect, but nothing is. Next chapter centres on Raditz once again. Inside his mind as he struggles through his life, and the lives of his immediate family._

_**Dark Impaler: **Thanks for the review. I always appreciate it._

_**Gogglegirl: **Thank you again for the review. Glad you're enjoying._

_**Black Ace:** Vegeta and Turles betray one another? NEVER! :P_

_**Luke: **Thanks again man._

_**FightingChampion: **I can't reveal the answer to your question :(_

_**Jason9000:** Turles is a bit more cruel than insane :(_

_**Coldeblue:** I think this chapter answered your first question :P_

_Who puts down Turles? I dunno_

_What will happen to Raditz? Man, you'd have to read another like... 80-90 chapters to find out ;)_

_Already answered other reviews. Thanks a bunch everyone :D_


	20. Chapter 20: Lives Lived

**Dragon Ball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 20: Lives Lived**

Darkness... he was swimming in darkness. The idea of breathing somehow escaped him, he was suffocating and he couldn't find way. Angry arms lashed out, reaching for anything, grabbing desperately towards the surface of this place. Where ever that surface was. Up was down, down was up, nothing made sense as the figure helplessly tumbled through the darkness.

Then there was light.

Raditz felt the world around him go white-hot, it blinded his eyes even as he looked over the endless expanse of nothingness.

Just what the hell was going on?

"_Hello Saiyan,"_ A deep voice said.

The origin of the voice was unseen.

"Where are you?! Where am I?" he demanded.

The situation was tense. Raditz had no idea where he was, or what was going on. For a moment he'd have sworn he was on the Planet Namek. That however was impossible given the truly strange surroundings he found himself in.

Turning his head again seemingly out of nowhere, appeared stood a huge saiyan. His bulging oversized muscles were his most prominent feature. A thick heavy jaw and two black eyes further cemented who this was in Raditz's eyes. The heavy build saiyan walked over in his black and brown armour, standing next to Raditz. He wore the same stupid spikey pony tail he always did as well.

_Jagoto?_

But he was dead, he'd been on the home planet when it was destroyed. The huge man had been the one who'd taught him how to fight on the Home Planet once he returned from assignment. He'd been his best friend, his mentor, the one who took him on his second purge mission, his true right of passage. He was almost the father who wasn't there.

"J-Jagoto?" he managed to ask, his eyes in disbelief as to who he was looking at.

"_I chose this form as it is familiar to you, no, I am not Jagoto."_

A grim snarl escaped Raditz's lips when he was informed of the apparent deception. Thrusting an arm out to grab the imposter, he found it passed through him without any contact. Pulling his arm back and looking at it, before looking back up at the image of his dead friend, Raditz truly had to ask.

"Am I dead? Am I being judged?"

"_One of those two things is true. You are alive, Raditz."_

If he was alive, where was he? How did he get here, and where was here?

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The words came almost as a demand, he hated the idea of being completely trapped in a blank nothingness, a void. What kind of foul power could have sent him here?

"_I am Guru, the Eldest Namek. This is the inner consciousness of your mind. It is where we can find out the truth of things, and see into the past, both of your live and the lives of those linked to you, and the present. From here, we can search not just through memories, but evens of the past."_

Look into the past? And he'd mentioned he was alive before, which meant by default he'd answered his other question. He was being judged?! This rotten slug was going to pay for daring to judge him! A saiyan warrior!

Anger boiled through his veins, barring his teeth he raised a closed fist, scowling at his arbiter. No one had the right to judge him, not this hidden green fool, or Kakarot. What was he to judged over? Supposed moral misgivings from close minded weaklings?! How dare-

"_Whether you enjoy it or not, you will be shown how you have lived. You will be shown your past, the past of your brothers, your father, and those close to you."_

Why his brothers? Why his father? His path was his own.

"_Because to know where you came from and where you can go, you need to see their lives as well. And in some cases how you contributed to their suffering."_

"And to what end? So what? If they have hurt feelings that's their-"

The world filled with colour in a heartbeat, resembling a vaguely familiar place, or at least the air was familiar...

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Where was he now?

"_On a world with a lonely, angry child."_

Turning his head sharply, Raditz saw "Guru" floating next to him.

The two hovered in the air well above, the skies were purple and the ground was almost black. Blue and red foliage marked this world.

This place _was_ familiar.

"Why did you bring me here?" Raditz demanded, remembering all too well.

This was Planet Siren, this was where he was sent as a child. This was the day that the last sentient being died.

He'd been ranked as a third class warrior at birth, though he'd been shipped off under the wrong title as "Elite". Siren's Power Levels were really designed for 1st class warriors. Were it not for the transformation at the sight of Siren's rather huge moon, he would have surely died.

The night before had been his last rampage as the Great Ape. The last city on the planet had been expunged from the face of this valuable world. Siren had been called the obsidian orb by its purchasers, who intended to mine its rich minerals from it.

For ten years the almost 11 year old boy had not a companion in the world, but that was what was expected of a saiyan child. They all were raised this way, but typically not this long unless stranded. A higher level child would have finished Siren in 5 years.

The boy stood there, having taken the armour from his pod several years ago. His long hair was poorly kept, he looked absolutely filthy as well. Before him was the last Sirenian. They were a strange people, saiyanoids but without any sexual characteristics, completely hairless and lanky. Their strange blue-grey skin.

This creature shakily sat before Raditz. There had been 200,000,000 Sirenians when he first arrived on the world, there was now 1.

Time froze in that moment.

The full grown Raditz, the one whose memories this was, descended to the ground. He always hated the way the air smelled on this world, it was almost like smoke. This was the place of his childhood however. What point was there to bring him here?

"_Looking at this poor creature, do you feel anything at all? The last of an entire sentient species."_

"Are you trying to moralize to me, Namek?" Raditz responded. "This is what I was born for. I live it."

"_This is what your race, indeed, even died for."_

Raditz stopped, turning his head and narrowing his eyes on the old man. There he was, taking on the form of a saiyan, telling him that they'd _died_ because of their strength? How ridiculous.

"_But it is. Your people's violence lead them to align themselves with the monster Frieza. Their ambitious and violent nature inevitable lead to challenges to Frieza, which in the end lead to him destroying your entire race. Even if you had not sworn yourselves to the service of that beast, you would have found a way to destroy yourselves. You even destroyed yourselves while you served him."_

Lashing out, Raditz tried to swipe at the body, his hand passing clear through.

"I'll kill you for that old man!" he spat angrily.

"_How ironic. You will kill me for saying that violence lead to your own destruction. I wonder who is the bigger fool?"_

With those words, the world of Siren was set back into motion, just as Raditz's younger self blasted away the very last Sirenian.

Slowly he turned his head, looking at his younger self, who put on a smug, self satisfied smile.

"Finally! I will be able to return home!" the boy shouted with relief. "I wonder what it's like?" he wondered idly.

Raditz looked down, remembering that all too well.

"_What were your rewards for killing this entire race? Surely it must have been handsome."_

If he was asking, then he already knew. Scowling Raditz turned towards him, throwing his hand out in a gesture towards his younger self.

"I know what you are implying! That I got nothing for all this hard work, and you are right! I was brought home and heralded a failure-"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"**Father?**"

"Wow kid, 10 years?" Bardock asked, looking to his side absently. "I know that planet was probably pretty high class, but weren't you supposed to be Elite? I pulled a lot of strings to make that power level of 12 look like 15."

Bardock had wanted so much for his first born son to get past being labelled a third class warrior that he'd paid real money to cheat the test, as many parents did. Sometimes a few small numbers could be moved around, and suddenly someone wasn't a third class with a power level of 14 at birth, but a 15, enough to qualify as an 'elite'. It cost him nearly 2 planet's wages to do that, and big things were expected.

The disappointment was clear in Bardock's voice. His son should have finished the planet off in five years tops, but it'd taken nearly 10. He'd given up on Raditz by the time five years had rolled on and still no word from Siren, he even thought he was dead until he showed up. He'd been on mission at the time however. To be honest, even if he hadn't he didn't really want to greet the boy. It would be like staring failure in the face. This meeting was completely incidental.

It was his second time back to his home planet. Raditz had easily spent more time aboard than at home, as almost every saiyan did now. There was a constant state of war the planet was in, capturing and crushing planets for Lord Frieza.

The boy looked down. This had been his first encounter with his father, the first one he could remember in his entire life that he could remember.

"Look kid, I've got a lot on my plate right now, and I don't need some-" he clicked his scouter. "Little runt with a power level of 400 bugging me right now. I've got a bunch of missions and they keep bugging me to fill out paperwork for your brothers."

"Brothers?!"

"Kakarot, or Karot or something and... what's his name... It starts with a T."

There was a stare of complete disbelief from the 12 year old boy as the two of them stood inside the pod reception area. He didn't even remember their names?

"Father. I haven't seen you my whole life, I just-"

Bardock finally looked over to Raditz frankly.

"Kid, I've got some news for you. I don't really want to do the whole dad thing, okay?"

It was the sound of a man who'd been burned once too often. Even when the words were spoken Bardock just looked _tired_.

The older Raditz stood next to "Guru" watching the sad encounter unfold. A painful memory burrowed in his mind. The short comings of his father wasn't the short comings of their entire race, it wasn't a problem with the society. If anything now, he realized he'd failed in his mission, he'd taken too long.

There was a sense of wonder for Raditz. This wasn't atypical for saiyan children born into the military system, as almost all were. The eldest sons were often looked after as infants, but the separation at such a young age was devastating for the parents.

"_Your father loved you a great deal when you were younger. Before they sent you away. You were his first son. He even refused several assignments to make sure he was there for your birth."_

There was no answer to that as Raditz quietly stared at the scene. He felt angry being reminded of it. But it was something every saiyan, except the _nobles_ went through. Closing his fists at the thought, Raditz remembered what a _scandal_ it had been for Prince Vegeta to be sent off with Frieza. Well how was that any different from the rest of them?

"_You destroyed the Sirenians to no gain. All it did was feed your violent nature. You were not rewarded for it emotionally, monetarily, and yet you still feel no regrets?"_

"I am a saiyan warrior." Raditz finally responded, turning his head angrily to Guru. "We do not have regrets!"

The large saiyan image of Jaroto pointed his finger towards the little boy and his father.

"Raddish," Bardock started, sighing after he spoke.

Raditz, both young and old winced. He didn't even remember his name.

"I'm not going to lie to you. Don't get involved with a woman, don't have kids. They just get taken away from you. I don't know you, you aren't really mine. I'm responsible for you for another 5 years if you fuck up like you did on Siren though. So no more screw ups, okay?"

"Father I just-"

There was finally a collision, Bardock striking Raditz across the face with his palm hard enough for the boy to hit the ground face first with a violent thump. Bardock had no time for excuses from his estranged son.

There wasn't another word, only the sound of Bardock's boots heading towards the exit. Something Raditz never noticed before until this moment however, was the sad frown on the man's face. His eyebrows shifted back as well. The man who'd just struck down his son looked... _sad._ By the time he reached the door however, it'd disappeared back to a face of indifference.

Stopping when the door opened for him, Bardock took one last brief look back at his first son. It was clear that Bardock heard the pained sob from the 12 year old. For a second he looked almost as if he'd walk back. One could even see that he wanted to. His face didn't change at all, but his eyes did. It was as if Bardock was stuck in that moment. There was a conflict going on inside him as he watched his son struggle to find something to grab onto to bring himself up. Even he could see how pathetic the boy's figure looked. However, despite all of it, Bardock turned his head slowly and walked out of the room, never looking back.

This was the last time he'd ever see his first son.

As soon as the door shut a pained cry escaped the lungs of the rejected child. Thankfully he'd been all alone in the hangar at the time, his arrival home was late.

"_They had regrets."_

Having watched the dismal scene, feeling old scars he'd long since forgotten itch in the back of his mind, Raditz was less than pleased with Guru at the moment. He watched the boy struggle to get up. Bardock had fractured his cheek with that hit, but he didn't know it until the next day with the pain in his face not going away. Struggling, trying to hold back tears several times, coughing a few times as several small sobs escaped, the boy Raditz steadied himself. His eyes, still brimming with hot tears, angrily looked at the door his father had just left from.

"_And there is your anger. The same anger you used to kill yet millions and millions more, isn't it Raditz?"_

Turning away angrily from Guru, not looking at him, he closed his fists. Finally he felt ready to confront Guru, turning back violently.

"Oh, and is that what this is all about?" he snapped at the old man. "To make me feel sorry for myself? To make me think I didn't kill those people, my upbringing did? To somehow blame the saiyan race for being strong enough to be harsh with their children? How pathetic! How dare you pry into my mind!? This isn't any of your concern! I'll kill you for this I swea-"

Guru pointed up again, this time at the older Raditz.

"What? What is it?"

The man rubbed an area under his own eye briefly.

It was then Raditz realized what he was implying. Moving his forearm past his eyes and face, he rubbed the tears he hadn't even known he'd shed away.

"_I believe you perfectly responsible for all the horrible acts you have done, saiyan. I find you pitiable, but that is not why we are here. We are here because you must look at where you have been, and find where you are going."_

"You have no right to do this to me," Raditz shot back.

"_When we complete this, I think will you understand, one way or another."_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Who're you?"

Raditz blinked, looking about, looking for who was asking him such a question. This planet was vaguely familiar, burnt and destroyed city was the landscape all around them. The red sky meant this could be one of a dozen worlds. But the truth was most of this rubble looked far too old to be made by him.

"_You did not destroy this place."_

Turning not to look at Guru, but to see the two figures in saiyan battle armour standing across from one another, Raditz stopped. Ah, another depressing part of his life so far.

"Why must we always visit the depressing parts of my life? I had a lot of great times," Raditz argued, looking at Guru.

Standing across from Raditz was Turles, the one who'd asked him the question. The Teenage Crusher had a grin plastered across his face. It was a nefarious grin, like the ones Raditz often wore. He looked as though he was almost looking for a fight until he realized Raditz wore a scouter and armour as he did.

"My name is Raditz, I'm your older brother. I've come to bring you back into the fold."

The devilish smile on his younger brother's face didn't disappear.

"Good, I can't wait to get started. This is what I was built for."

This was the moment he'd met his young brother, he looked exactly like their father. It was uncanny. They were both warriors, both raised on unforgiving worlds, both void of connections as they grew up as any saiyan should. Both were even off world for too long. They held much more in common than he ever cared to admit.

But of course, unwittingly, Raditz had signed his own brother's death sentence the moment they met.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Raditz recognized the interior of base Frieza 13 before as if it was the back of his hand. He'd had several assignments go through here when he wasn't working directly with Vegeta and Nappa. But this particular day was all too familiar.

His other self threw the data pad against the wall, wall that he'd been reading.

By collecting his brother, all he'd done was get him killed. The pad was just a killed in action report for the assignment he'd been given. Raditz recognized it all too well, were he not in Vegeta's unit he'd have been given something very, very similar. It had been a meat shield job, and you took your assignments whether you liked them or not.

The door slid open, Vegeta walking in.

"Well, where is this brother of yours?" The Prince demanded.

Looking very quiet Raditz remembered this all too well. Today was supposed to be the day that Turles got back, instead all that got back was the KIA report. Repeatedly he'd promised Vegeta for months that there would be a fourth member of their race, ready to act together. Now?

"_You still feel guilt for bringing your brother into the fold. That was what prevented you from collecting Kakarot until you had to, wasn't it?"_

"I had other things to do," the observing Raditz responded, largely with honesty.

His prior self however, looked at the Prince quietly.

"Zarbon gave him an assignment with a bunch of Elites. He's dead."

Vegeta scoffed, turning towards the door.

"If that's the case we didn't need him anyway, he'd just end up being another weakling like you."

The world froze again as Guru turned towards Raditz, the real Raditz.

"Vegeta was right, he was a weakling. And so was I."

There was an emptiness in this moment, a void in his chest. That had been his brother, he'd barely gotten to know him before he was just _gone._ At first he asked himself what his father would have thought of letting Turles die. Then he remembered that his father couldn't even remember Turles's name, or his.

"I'll still kill Vegeta, whether he's right or not. But I won't kill him for judging Turles as a weakling, or me."

They were just footnotes to be forgotten.

"_Is all you know how to do is kill?"_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"_You wanted your cursed good times, have them."_

Cities all burned around them, planet Zekan was seemingly a living fireball. Warriors of the government of lizard-like people lay dead in heaps, their bodies catching fire as their civilization burned all around them.

Raditz floated there, an arrogant smile across his face, casting his hands in different directions, throwing energy blasts into the burning ruins, cackling as he saw the fire burn even brighter.

"Yes, this was a real battle." Raditz grinned.

Behind him, Nappa scoffed.

"This planet was pathetic, there was barely any challenges here. Well, except for maybe Raditz. Hey Raditz, I hope the children on this planet didn't give you too hard a time!?" Nappa's joke was at his expense, as usual.

The now definitively third class warrior snarled at Nappa. There was nothing he could do about it, he was significantly weaker than his counterpart, and the last time he'd challenged Nappa openly, he'd gotten his left leg broken.

"So, when we get back to headquarters Vegeta, I get most of the credit right?"

"Whatever you want Nappa," Vegeta responded with a passive disinterest.

"But, I did most of the fighting!" Raditz said. "Why does Nappa get to take all the credit?"

Nappa appeared in front of Raditz, scowling down at the relatively cowardly saiyan with angry features.

"Because I'm stronger than you, and Vegeta doesn't want to take the credit so I will! You dirty third class runt!"

"_Are these your happier moments?"_

Raditz sneered at the remark, looking down at the holocaust from above with Ginyu.

"You did this on purpose! You-"

"_You said that this was a battle. This was a slaughter, you were never in real danger. All you and your comrades did was annihilate these people. For you this was not a battle at all. This is the battle of a murderer and a coward."_

It was getting to be too much, Raditz sneered at Guru with closed fists, narrowed eyes and angry intention.

"I'm done with you! When I get out of these I'll-"

"_We aren't done yet."_

This time Raditz fell down, landing on his backside with a thud. Looking around at his surroundings again he truly wondered where he was this-

Earth.

Standing up, the large saiyan warrior didn't see Guru with him for once. This wasn't a city, it was clearly in the mountains somewhere.

Slowly hovering in the air, he felt something in the distance. Narrowing his eyes he blasted off. Where was this taking him now? What decision was this supposed to give him? What was wrong with that crazy old Namek? Wincing, he felt for a brief moment as if his arm was bleeding. Looking down, it looked completely fine.

The world fizzled for a moment, around him instead being the interior of a Namek building. In that brief second his body felt like it was in agony, broken, battered. In an instant it was gone, the building returned to the blue skies of earth. Black eyes however looked about desperately for a sign of anything else particularly strange.

"_Forgive my lateness."_

Ugh, he was back.

Raditz didn't even want to look at him right now, instead flying towards the source which he felt. Stopping in mid flight, he saw where the power was coming from, but he just didn't believe it.

It was Kakarot, he was no older than 12 however.

Below, laughter bellowed out of the two mouths below.

To Raditz, the origin of this happiness seemed to be of the simplest thing he'd ever seen. Kakarot and what appeared to be a bald child, perhaps that human Krillin, were sitting across from one another. They were slapping their hands together, counting and doing it again.

"Okay Krillin, on three!" Kakarot laughed. "One. Two. Three!"

Clap, clap, clap, pause, clap!

A confused look came across Raditz's face. This was their idea of fun?

"Now boys," Roshi said, walking out of a nearby hut. "We need to get back to training, is that understood?"

"Yes, Master Roshi!" Krillin said first, jumping to his feet.

"Hey!" Goku immediately said afterwards. "Yes, of course we are Master Roshi!" he chimed in.

What Raditz saw next amounted to the children balancing themselves on pieces of wood, trying not to fall off. What kind of training was that?! His memories of training involved getting the shit kicked out of him by older saiyans.

"Why am I here Guru?" Raditz asked, watching Krillin and Goku laughing again.

By the time Guru answered, he was watching Goku and Krillin cart _milk _around for Master Roshi, trying not to drop it, but they seemed to be having an over abundance of fun doing it.

"_This is the childhood that your brother Kakarot lived through. One with hopes, dreams, aspirations, joy. It is a childhood devoid of being a saiyan."_

"It is weak."

"_I have touched Krillin's mind, I have seen what Goku, Kakarot, has achieved from his eyes. I have seen what Goku has done through the eyes of the world itself, and it is every bit more fantastic. I have even seen it through your eyes. Would you call him weak? Is he not a warrior? One even superior to yourself?"_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

There was a certain jealousy as the worlds shifted, towards his brother. He'd never had to suffer as he suffered, his training was walking on boards and carrying milk? His battles were against hunger, or small monsters on his world? He defended humanity instead of destroying it, when he could have fought millions of them?

Yet he was stronger. He'd lived a life of less pain, less suffering, and even less fighting. He was however stronger than any other saiyan alive today. Worse yet, unlike Vegeta or himself, he was _happy_. He had a wife that he loved, despite her being a harpy, and a son, a son who was also amazingly powerful.

"_He is strong because he has friends, a life, something to protect. He has courage, determination, and an upbringing that brings out the best in him. He is a man who has everything, and received it through his good nature and hard work. That man his whole life has been gentle in spirit."_

"_In your life Raditz, you are the man who has nothing. And it has all been earned through your heritage, cowardice, anger, hate, and selfishness."_

The words rang true. In fact, the things he'd gained had all come since he arrived on Earth. He'd become more powerful, he'd learned new techniques, and strangely enough he'd found... _friends, _in his brother, nephew, the blue haired woman and Krillin. But he could never admit it.

"What do you want, is it sorry? Is that what you want to hear, that I'm somehow sorry for all the bad things I've done?" Raditz spat angrily. "I'm already doing what I'm supposed to! I'm helping my nephew and brother! What more could you want from-"

He paused, noting his surroundings finally, hovering above the water. It was a river, in a lush forested region. In the middle of the river he immediately noted some kind of boat.

Slowly he made his way towards it, that old Namek wouldn't have brought him here unless-

The two black orbs in his eyes set focus on one person, sitting in the boat. It wasn't very large, he also noted the primitive human weapons hanging off the side. There were perhaps four crew members, but it wasn't that. The one crew member sitting back, her feet up on a table with a map on it in the middle of this boat. A hat covered her head.

How did Guru know about this?

Slowly, he landed on the boat, walking over to the figure and sitting down next to her, though he couldn't touch her or interact with her, it was strangely calming. What a nightmare this had turned into. What choice was he supposed to make?

"And you call me sadistic?" he asked aloud to Guru.

Colonel Violet tipped her hat back, looking towards one of her crew members.

"Hey, pick up the pace, the boss wants this Dragon Ball asap."

For the saiyan next to her, he felt himself smile, feeling the hot sun bathing over him. She looked younger, much younger. This must have been ten years before he met her. He noted a badge as well, "Red Ribbon" on most of their equipment.

"_She kills her entire crew eventually."_

Raditz couldn't help but only smile more when the Namek stated that.

"I would expect nothing less," Raditz finally managed.

Part of him wished he wouldn't have to leave this boat, as if this event in time were real. Reaching out, he tried to place his hand on her shoulder. For the first time he felt skin, warm real skin. Surprised caused his heartbeat to race, his chest pounding as he realized what he'd just done. Slowly Violet tipped her hat up, looking towards him.

"I miss you," barely managed to leave his lips, before he did his best to not give an exhausted smile. This wasn't real, it was all a construct of the Namek's mind.

There was a disinterested noise in response.

Violet's stared back into his eyes. It felt real to him, real enough anyway. All the blathering the Namek had done didn't seem important anymore. The painful memories of his only memories of 'home' became lesser to him.

"_What made this one special?"_

Asexual Nameks would never understand. How could they?

"Her strength," he finally said. "Her ruthlessness, her cunning, determination and her drive to live."

"_So you fell in love with someone as damaged as your race?"_

In this moment, even Guru saying damaged couldn't fully draw his anger.

Before he could answer however, reality began to check in for him. This wasn't real, it was just a construct in his mind, made by the Namek. He was never on this boat with her. Her never touched her shoulder and told her how much he missed her. Pulling his hand from the shoulder he looked down.

The boat felt like a tomb suddenly, with the corpse staring at him instead.

"She wasn't damaged."

"_She was as cold and ruthless as you. Her own life was filled with strife, her own background filled with ambitious people and unfair obligations, of a family which never was. I wonder if your affection comes from the idea that you thought she could understand your own anger and violence."_

"It doesn't matter," Raditz just said. "There is nothing I can do."

The world melted away, water turned to stone. The boat became the edge of a mountain. No longer siting, Raditz was standing in front of Vegeta and Nappa, both of them smirking down at him.

_No, no not again._

"Kill the woman,"

Raditz immediately pointed his hand up at Vegeta, attempting to fire, only nothing happened, no energy was drawn.

As soon as he did however, there was the explosion behind him, just as there had been before. The explosion that had buried Violet alive, the explosion that painfully took her life. He turned about sharply as he had before.

Pain exploded in his own chest, even knowing it not to be real, he frantically rushed towards the rubble pile, digging immediately, grabbing stones and throwing them out of the way. Maybe if he was just _faster_ this time, maybe it would be different. It had to be different this time.

"_Raditz."_

The saiyan turned to Guru, this time being the real form of the giant old namekian, his chest heaving, he felt and looked distraught. He couldn't think straight, he was too desperate to change this. If somehow he could get her free from the rocks faster, it'd be different this time.

"_You are here because you have done this to millions."_

What? He'd done what to millions? He didn't understand what he meant.

Slowly the old Namek walked towards him, sitting before him in front of the pile of ruined rubble.

"_You have put millions through this suffering. Desperately digging in ruins, mountains, in pillars of fire, to try and save someone they cared about. In the last week, I have felt over 100 of my children die to monsters like you."_

An inability to meet Guru's face told Raditz himself even what he felt. For the first time, his hands worn and tired as they dug into the rock in front of him, he felt what could best be described as... _shame_.

So... this was the Namek's idea of justice. That he'd been forced to live through what he put so many through. It was meant to be irony. Only the Namekian was right. He'd thrown away everything for this woman after she died, just as millions of his victims charged him helplessly after he stole the lives of their loved ones.

"_I know you intend to use the Dragon Balls for yourself. Even though you've thought of letting Gohan obtain his wish, and even promised him, the lure of Eternal Life still draws you in."_

"I need to defeat Frieza, and Vegeta. After they are dead-"

"_You will begin anew what you've always done. You'll destroy the weak, angry at them for your own pain. You'll fight across the universe, destroying peaceful lives? If Gohan and his friends make their wishes, there is a chance, no matter how small, that this will be reversed."_

The huge Namek's hand pointed towards the rubble, the rubble which contained Violet. The rubble which Raditz only moments ago had been desperately digging through. If he had eternal life, would this ever go away for him? Would his failures ever stop haunting him? Would it somehow make it as thought his never happened?

"_You can choose the life you want Raditz. You can choose to be the hero even you are beginning to see your brother as, or you can choose the monster you have been. Hatred will destroy you, it will ruin all the friendships you have forged, it will take the lives of the few you do care about, as it took the life of this human. Even hatred of people such as Vegeta and Frieza will bring about this end. It is not something you can cure in a day, perhaps it is not something you can ever cure, but you must strive to cure it."_

"_When you make your decision, you will awaken. But I will give you one gift, and look at what hatred and anger did to your life before you even knew it."_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Yasa!" A voice barked. "Get the imager ready, we don't have much time to do this, remember they're taking him in a few hours."

Raditz looked around the room he found himself in, it was filled with incubation chambers filled with saiyan children. Standing next to one of the pods, he saw a younger, energetic Bardock pointing down.

"Bardock, how much did this cost? I thought he was going to get sent to Hare II, not Siren. I thought Siren was meant for an Elite child?"

For the first time in his life, Raditz saw the woman who must have been his mother. Well, for the first time with any memory. It was clear from her attire that she wasn't exactly powerful, a low ranking saiyan by birth, just as his father was. Long saiyan hair adorned her head, long like his. Strangely, she had a softer look about her than he'd ever expected, they had the same sharp jaw, but little else exactly in common. Her armour was even of lower quality, it was clearly a much older model than Bardock's, perhaps Mark II armour.

"I pulled some strings."

"Bardock!"

The proud father just had a goofy smile on his head. "He'll be fine, he was only 3 off from being officially an Elite. You know how much better he'll have it? When he gets back they'll immediately give him a position and salary. Lucky dog, he'll have more than we ever had."

His mother didn't look impressed. Yasa angrily held the scanner for a few seconds.

"What if he gets killed?"

Bardock looked irritated himself now. Why did she have to bring that up? He could get killed on Hare II as well, and if he went to some 3rd level contract, he'd come back and be stuck exactly where they were. When he got back from his tour in five years, he'd be the highest ranked member of the family. Five years? What was he thinking, this was his son, he'd be back in three.

"He'd better not! That bribe cost me two jobs pay."

A second later the saiyan warrior smiled at his mate, popping open the incubator, reaching down and pulling his son into his arms, picking him up.

"Get a shot of us before he goes."

Yasa finally did smile, brushing back some of her long black mane before raising the imaging device.

As soon as the image was taken, baby Raditz began to squirm, before looking at his father and smiling broadly. There was pride in his father's eyes, even happiness.

"Heya kiddo, who wants to go for a pod ride?" he asked, before giving a short laugh.

With that, he pulled the small child in the air with both hands, helping the boy pretend he was flying. The child laughed and giggled happily, his tail flicking wildly behind him with excitement.

Yasa took two more scans while this happening.

"Hey, not too many, Tora will think I've hit my head or something," he warned, but it was far from threatening, before placing Raditz back in his incubator.

"We'll see you in a couple years Raditz. Make me proud my little elite." with his smile still broad, he patted the boy on the head gently, his grin only increasing.

His mother, her long hair trailing behind her, walked over, smiling at her first born son as well, patting him on the head as well.

The small boy laughed excitedly, stretching his arms out for more. She briefly obliged, but stopped when Bardock motioned her over.

"Come on, we've gotta get going or we'll never let them take him," he insisted. "It'll work out, this is all standard stuff. Just remember to have everything ready for when he gets back."

Walking over to where his parents once stood, his mother retreating as well, looking down at the gleefully happy little boy that he once was, Raditz sighed. When the incubation chamber closed, the child seemed to find his way to sleep.

His earlier memories were trying to survive in the Sirenian wilderness. Fighting six armed razorbeasts. Or making tools from the bones of his dead enemies. Scavenging for food and just wanting to finish his job so he could go home. He didn't understand until now what his great drive to go home was. Quietly, he wished these were his earliest true memories.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The three year mark had passed two years earlier. It'd been disappointing, very disappointing for Bardock when his own prediction went wrong, but it hadn't unsettled him. The squirt was just going to take a bit more time than he thought, but his mission timer was up.

Still, now as Bardock exited his pod, he'd asked for leave, and he knew Yasa had as well. They wanted to be there to welcome home their only child.

It'd been tough after sending off their kid, but they knew full well that it would be like that. They worked through it waiting for him to get back. With the bonus he and his crew got from completing another campaign in record time he was intending to buy his boy a set of Elite Armour, golden pauldrons and everything.

It didn't take long for him to realize as he walked through the facilities on Planet Vegeta, that his son wasn't there yet.

When Yasa arrived, it became only more complicated. Both of them wondering where their boy was? Well, they'd booked two months off to spend with him, he could get there any day, sometimes these things just lagged behind.

A week passed.

Then another.

Finally Yasa convinced him to contact the ship authorities on Raditz's pod status. The space pod hadn't been in use for over 4 years.

It was after this that the fights started.

The observer watching his father and mother couldn't help but notice the venom in Yasa's voice.

It wasn't until they were alone, in their room, that the difficult conversation started.

"Siren will be_** fine?**_" she spat back at him bitterly.

"Look, woman." Bardock finally said. "We knew this kind of stuff could happen-"

The main thing Bardock seemed to be trying to do was calm down his mate, and deflect the issue they were now facing. Perhaps he couldn't face the idea that his 'little elite' was dead.

"This kind of stuff? Fuck you Bardock," She finally said. "I didn't tell you to send him to an Elite planet. _You_ wanted him to go. I was perfectly happy for him to be what we are!"

Fury suddenly came over Bardock's features at the comment.

"Well I'm not! I did it for him to have it better than us! Maybe he's just running behind?"

"Maybe. And maybe he's _dead_ Bardock."

Her mate became very, very quiet. Unable to look at her, Bardock got up.

"I think Tora just called earlier saying they needed some more support on Tyco, since there is no point waiting around for Raditz."

Yasa gave her partner a look of revulsion, she didn't even have words for him. The only thoughts other than a growing disappointment in Bardock, was the longing for the son she'd only seen once before he was sent away.

To most saiyans this was normal. Failure was treated as a stain, you don't remember failure. You disassociated yourself from it as much as you could, whether it be a part of your past, or a member of your own family.

It didn't mean however, it was pleasant. For Bardock the only answer to escape emotional turmoil was work. If he did more work, he'd remember less.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Today was filled with good news.

It was all months in the making of course, much as shit always starts gaining momentum when it rolls down hill, situations always get worse with time.

Black eyes stared down as the two reports he'd been handed as soon as he got out of his pod.

"Hey Bardock?" Tora asked. "You seem glum, what's going on?"

The first report told him simply that his mate was dead, dying after delivering their twins. Apparently the second twin, who the doctors named Turles, had split her open. She died before they could get her to the healing tanks. A death that happened to one in a million. The other kid, the one who came out first, was named Kakarot.

The idea of her laying there, dying outside of battle was something Bardock immediately felt very, very shamed over. His mate had been so weak she couldn't even survive a common medical procedure. No wonder his kid had ended up dying on Siren. This was what it was to be a third class, to be weak and disposable.

_She got the children she wanted._ The thought was almost spat onto the floor next to him. What was the point? Especially after what happened with the first kid.

The truth was, despite all that had taken place between them, knowing she was gone immediately made him miss her.

They'd fought all the time. Hell, that was half the reason he was never home anymore, the more he wasn't home the more he and Yasa didn't fight. She'd never been happy since the brat hadn't come home in time. The son she always wanted had been cheated from her, supposedly by his actions.

_Since the brat died._ He corrected in his own mind.

The first report was thrown away, the saiyan warrior staring at the second one in shock. His son had arrived back on Vegeta some days earlier. Staring at the name on the report, a list of failures on time lines and expectations. It then noted that he may have been given a false positive as an elite as a child.

When he learned Yasa had gotten pregnant again, he was less than enthusiastic. She'd wanted kids ever since the oldest 'died'. Now she died having those kids, and that little punk got back with a record full of shitty reports? She died because her son was a weakling. Because their son was a weakling.

"Nah, everything is fine." Bardock responded to Tora, blowing off the concern his friend was showing.

"Hey, when was that kid of yours supposed to be born anyway?"

"Dunno, I guess earlier or something."

"Hey! Check this report out, your son Raditz got back!" Fasha laughed. "Finally eh? Well at least that harpy you mated will finally get off your back hey?"

Bardock just remained very quiet, before smiling falsely. "Yea, thank goodness. I'll catch you guys before our next job in a few days. Those guys at HQ are bastards for giving us a few days between the next mission."

"Well, good luck seeing your son old friend. I'm sure he'll be just like you." Tora congratulated. "Let us know when we can meet these kids of yours. Lucky bastard with the Elite boy, bet those other two are too."

As soon as he got away from Tora and the others, Bardock was angry enough that he punched a hole in the wall. He needed to let off some steam. Storming into a nearby hangar to take out his frustrations, he stumbled across a very familiar looking boy staring back at him just as he was about to smash a nearby panel.

Raditz had just arrived back with Jatoro earlier that day, he'd been trying to get the technicians to look at his pod, it was scheduled for another launch soon.

"**Father?**"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The world became light again, everything felt real. Tattered clothes covered him, tattered human clothes.

When he sat up he was breathing heavily, for those moments he almost felt as if he couldn't get enough air. There was a deep pain in his chest. He realized he was in the hut he'd been in not too long ago.

Several sick coughs were heard as Guru loomed over him from his chair.

"I am happy you made the right decision, Raditz."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: Phew. That was a tough one to write, I hope it comes across well._

_Also, very important note. This will be the **only update this week.** The Friday update is being cancelled for this week only._

_One thing I really wanted to emphasize was that Bardock wasn't just some asshole. He'd once been a proud, happy father, who made a critical error in his life that really ruined it for him. It destroyed any chance of having a relationship with his eldest son, it drove a rift between him and his partner, and worst yet in some ways got her killed, as she attempted to replace Raditz eventually and died in labour as a result._

_The cold, uncaring Bardock people see at the beginning of Father of Goku is really of a man whose run from his decisions as they've failed to come to fruition. Ironically, this has also made him powerful, as he'd taken any job, throwing himself in his work in any way to avoid going home and facing what he'd made for himself there._

_Raditz himself is really the train wreck that he is, not just because of this, but because he tends to run from his problems as well. He's only started confronting them since he fought Goku and Piccolo._

_Regardless, I really wanna know what people think of this chapter. Love or it hate it, it took a lot of work to try and construct and try to bring life to it. I'd say its one of my favourites overall right now as of completing it._

_**Dark Impaler:** There are lots of fight scenes coming up. Some with Turles, some not, but all the same you'll find it's one hell of a ride._

_**Coldbule:** I promise Raditz won't have a power level of 48,000. lol_

_Question One: answered this chapter largely :P_

_Question Two: You'll have to read to find out :P_

_Question Three: Whose to say he hasn't?_

_Question Four: Cargo is going to play a role in the story. Whether his role is revealed more in the Frieza saga, or later, will be dependent on how much I can write. Originally I was going to make a chapter called **The Magical Adventures of Frieza and Cargo **(not kidding), but writer's bloc had me write around it. Now I'm not sure I'll be doing it during the Frieza's saga._

_Question 5: I cannot tell you that. You know that :P_

_And there seems to be this obsession with killing Turles I'm detecting. We haven't even gotten that far into the story, be patient my friend :P_

_**Luke:** As always, thank you Luke._

_**Full Power:** After this chapter, you can begin to see why Guru didn't help Raditz at first. Because Raditz is just like the men who have butchered his people._

_Also, it was great crushing the Crusher Corps :D_

_I'm glad you like my rendition of Raditz as well :)_


	21. Chapter 21: Inhibitor

**Dragonball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 21: Inhibitor**

Vegeta stood in the ruins of the large rock formation where the cave Bulma, Gohan, Krillen and Raditz used for cover and home once stood, breathing in heavily as his eyes fixed ahead.

Above him, holding onto his Seven Star Dragon Ball, Turles started to chuckle. Truly, he was just as furious as Vegeta, but the humour he found in it was the fact they'd been duped by a child. The mighty Lord Turles and Prince Vegeta outsmarted by what, an 8 year old?

"What's so funny, _Turles_?" Vegeta angry snarled, his head jerking up to glare at his counterpart.

"Where to start? The fact we were outsmarted by a brat? Or perhaps that volatile reaction of yours."

The angry sneer on Vegeta's face didn't change.

"Well, we'd better figure out something soon, wouldn't you say?" Turles reminded. "Because as of right now, we're one short."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Yea, that's a bad break," Krillen determined, looking at the teary eyed Bulma trying not to screech with pain as Krillen checked over her hand.

To Bulma, she couldn't even begin to try and talk about what had just happened. The very image of her best friend growing up had just broken her hand, and if it weren't for _Vegeta_ of all people, she was almost sure he was going to rape her. She still felt sick from him holding her there, and the dark smile haunted her every time she closed her eyes.

"J-just is there anything we can get to fix it?"

Krillen looked quietly away, not touching the wrist as it hung limply. They'd already fixed her elbow, but that was already a very trying event. The simple truth was they didn't have the medical supplies with them anymore to take care of a break this bad.

"We're heading to Guru's, and he may have had the ability to heal Raditz. Trust me, Raditz was in a lot worse shape. Me and Gohan were heading there to unlock his hidden potential, you should come with us," Krillin said nodding towards Gohan.

The little boy already moved to pick up the Four Star Dragon Ball.

That monster would be chasing them _with_ Vegeta now, just what would happen if they caught them before they got to this Guru's? She already knew the answer though, she knew them from the look in his eyes. He'd kill them all, and laugh while he did it.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Two red eyes stared down at the two saiyans in the hidden canyon.

Sitting on top of a Dragon Ball, Vegeta's eyes stared ahead coldly, and leaning up against the side of the rock walls with his arms crossed.

This was an _outrage_! How dare Turles make an alliance with Vegeta without _his_ approval? The Catalyst landed in front of the two warriors in the canyon near its mouth, Vegeta immediately stood up, glaring at the arrival in his white cloak.

"You chose the wrong canyon to come in, Namek," Vegeta snapped.

"That's no Namek," Turles responded, before grinning at his ally. "That my friend, is the one who told me of the Namekian Dragon Balls, his name is the _Catalyst._"

The impish figure in front of them did little to awe Vegeta, or influence his opinion very much. In a moment he expected the little rat to be vaporized. Still, killing off outright may lead to a conflict with his very powerful friend, someone Vegeta wasn't entirely sure he was stronger than yet. Turning himself towards Turles, Vegeta just stared at the other saiyan questioningly.

For his part Turles felt relatively happy to see the Catalyst. Well, he doubted that the Catalyst would be happy to have seen him again in just a moment.

"We had discussed this before, Turles. You were not to ally with anyone else without my express permission!"

There was a chuckle, absent from either Turles or the Catalyst. The Prince of all Saiyans was chuckling, at first, before it developed into full blown laughter.

Neither Turles nor the Catalyst understood what was so funny.

"What's so funny you pitiful worm!?" the Catalyst demanded. "I may just have to **_order_** Turles to destroy you if you keep that up!"

These words were not necessarily the most wise. Turles froze in place looking at Vegeta. In reality however they were just staring straight through the Prince, looking ahead with murder developing behind his eyes. Any other saiyan would have been able to see it, and Vegeta knew that murderous intent was not for him.

"I was laughing because I had no idea that Turles had a master," Vegeta mocked.

Half smirking a moment later and shutting his eyes, Turles began gathering energy into his left hand.

"Turles, don't accept this insult! Kill-"

"No one is my master," Turles responded.

_Uh oh._

With a spin towards the Catalyst, Turles hurled the gathered energy in his hand into the tiny frame. The bolt hit his target head on, the body and cloak vaporized in moments, disappearing in the light amid several short screams. The bolt travelled over Namekian water, parting the sea itself to its depths, before crashing into a mountain far in the distance and exploding. The mountain began to cave in, in the background.

"I'll give you one thing Turles, you're a good shot," came the laugh from the other saiyan.

In another world however, hidden within its lair, a being merely uttered.

"_The saiyans are not to be trusted again."_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Holding me hostage until I made this supposed right decision-"

"Hardly," Guru said bluntly. "If you had continued to hold off, or make the wrong decision, I would have not healed you, and you would have died."

Blinking at the remark, Raditz looked down, noting not a scratch on his body. His very life had been on the line? Of course it would have been unfair to tell him that he was going to die unless he 'choice' correctly.

The old Namek smiled however, tilting his head slightly towards Raditz before nodding slightly.

"The real reason I'll let those idiots get their wish is just because I have a stake in it now," turning his head away and crossing his arms, Raditz proudly raised his head shortly after, as if to showcase his uncaring pride.

Guru, having touched the mind of the saiyan, thought otherwise.

"We both know there must be more than just one reason. I for one would like to thank you. There may be complications in your journey, and there is still much evil in you, but I believe you have the real tools to escape its clutches, just as your father did."

What was that supposed to mean? Bardock died on his home world with all the others.

Before Raditz could make any kind of investigation, Nail stepped into the room, in tow was Bulma, Krillen, and Gohan, as well as the Dragon Ball.

"Elder, these earthlings have returned as they said they would."

Smiling up towards the huge Namek, Gohan walked forward, his eyes brimming with a sense of amazement. This was the eldest Namek, the maker of the Dragon Balls and Dende's father. Even without these qualifications, Gohan always knew to be deeply respectful to anyone you met.

Bowing his head respectfully, Gohan spoke. "It is good to meet you sir, my name is Gohan."

Raditz scoffed at the remark. "No need to be so respectful, apparently our Namek friend here is quite the blackmailing snake."

The attitude was noted by Krillen most of all, obviously Raditz hadn't been a big fan of the healing process which Guru had offered him.

Looking to Bulma for a comment, he noticed her staring at Raditz with a kind of... anger. It was very quiet, but it was there.

"You knew didn't you?"

Clearly, the woman was out of her mind. Raditz had determined after months of whining, complaining, demands, and know-it-all arrogance, he was just going to call a spade a spade.

"Knew what?"

As if cluing in, Krillen spoke up.

"We were attacked by a saiyan."

Giving Krillen a dim look, Raditz just frowned with a level of disappointment that clearly was directed at what he thought of Bulma's intelligence.

_You don't say? You were attacked by Vegeta? The saiyan they'd suspected had been on Namek for as long as they were?_

"Oh, you mean Vegeta. Well I'm glad you remembered what a saiyan was," the irritated scowl that followed Raditz's words were quelled by the look they were both giving him.

The woman was holding her right arm delicately. Clearly it was broken. Krillen had a mark on his cheek as well, clearly from one blow. They also obviously knew who Vegeta was... Nappa was dead, and Kakarot was in space on his was there. Gohan obviously hadn't gone on one of his rampages towards them, so how was this his problem exactly?

It was too hard to breathe in that moment for Bulma as she started to shake, remembering that terrifying look he'd given her. She felt her jaw trembling, was this PTSD? No, she'd been through worse. But from the familiar guise of Goku? The trembling finally made her hiss in pain, her arm uncomfortably moving with her.

Moving his hand to support her, Krillen just frowned.

"We'll get Guru to look at that hand."

"What was his name?"

This had peaked Raditz's attention, noting the real state of terror the woman was in, as well as the quiet fear that seemed to subtly overtake Krillen.

"I keep wanting to call him Goku. They look identical, well, maybe his skin is a few shades darker," Bulma finally managed to say, breathing in and out, trying to contain herself. "He said his name was Turles."

Something sharp pressed against the back of Raditz's skull at the words. That wasn't possible, he was KIA. There was no _way_ that was Turles, not a chance. Another saiyan named Turles? It was possible, but what were the odds that two men named Turles would survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Also, looking exactly like Kakarot?

"That's not possible. Turles was killed almost 10 years ago," Raditz stated bluntly. "And even if he were alive, Turles is hardly strong enough to even get Vegeta to work with him, he was barely stronger than Kakarot on earth when I first met him."

"He's a monster," Bulma finally spat. "He just toyed with us, he was going to... he-"

Ah, the woman was unable to say, but referring to some terrible act that this 'Turles' was no doubt going to inflict on her.

"Why does Turles look like Goku?" Krillen demanded.

"If, and I repeat _**if**_ this is Turles, there is a good reason why he looks like Kakarot. He and Kakarot are born of the same mould, they were even one being at one point in a sense. He's Kakarot's twin, his identical twin."

Gohan turned his head, just as Guru placed his hand on the boy's head.

"Twin?"

"Yes, he is my brother as well of course."

"You didn't think this was something to be shared?" Krillen asked.

"Do you talk about people who've been dead for ten years often, with strangers?" was the simply answer from the saiyan warrior.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The scouter beeped just as Vegeta stood up.

"Did you sense that?" he asked. "Of course."

Grabbing one of the Dragon Balls, Vegeta turned and smirked at Turles.

"I think its time we got our wish."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"So what's our next plan of action?" Krillen asked.

"Well the first thing we need to do is-" Gohan didn't get to finish his sentence as the entire spire which the house stood on rumbled.

The look that now adorned Nail's face was of anger.

"We have guests."

There was two terrible powers outside, and it was clear that their energies were being suppressed. One was clearly Vegeta, but the other... the other hadn't really been felt since Dodoria had been killed.

"I will greet them," Nail announced, moving to the door.

Walking behind him immediately, Raditz motioned to the others. "I think we should all greet our _friends._"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

This hut was different from all the others, larger, so to both Turles and Vegeta's eyes, this place looked like the main administration building. The saiyans were at the end of their patience however, both had their own ambitions and plans to sort out. They could work together, especially until they received their wish and killed Frieza. After however it would easily be left to question if they could continue to get around their mutually large egos.

The larger of the two nefarious saiyans looked at the reading on his scouter, taking into account several powers within. These creatures however, knew how to hide their real power levels, so it was difficult to gauge how strong they were. He knew of course that there was one power level of at least 23,000, the bald idiot human who called him Goku. Other than that, it was all a mystery.

"My lieutenants Daiz and Amond were killed near this position," he said to Vegeta. "I wonder, could the occupants of this hut be responsible?"

"Were your lieutenants weaklings?" Vegeta mocked in response.

"No, their fighting powers were quite high. Not nearly as high as ours however."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, this fool clearly thought he'd thrown everything he had at Zarbon, he hadn't. What Zarbon saw, and Turles, was only the amount of power needed to kill the fool. They all had a surprise coming at just how powerful he really was.

Landing outside this grand hut, Turles turned to Vegeta, smirking.

"I think I know the best way to knock." Forming a blast in his hand to blow his way through, Turles prepared his attack.

It was then that the door opened off to the side of them. Vegeta narrowed his eyes on the Namek who stood there. He was heavily suppressing his power, it was painfully obvious. To Vegeta it was very clear he had a _lot_ of power.

Lord Turles however, was very much relying on his scouter, any energy perception he had was used peripherally. To him this Namek had a power level of 3,000, just like the average Namekian Warrior.

"You should leave," Nail warned.

"Oh, should we?" Turles shot back immediately. "I think both Vegeta and I have heard those words before, from the last Nameks that crossed us."

The Prince smirked at the remark.

"We know the Dragon Ball is in there, along with that brat who stole it. Hand it over-"

There was another saiyan who made his presence known. Raditz stepped out from the building, walking out from behind Nail, and looking at his former leader Vegeta with confidence. Angry eyes were contained in the saiyan's face. Out from behind him walked Krillen, and out from behind Krillen appeared Gohan. Bulma's head peaked out from the crack in the door, her healed right hand pressing against the side of the frame.

What power, they'd all had huge power increases and were trying to hide it. The look on Raditz's face told him that the other saiyan though he could fight him and win. It was the same pathetic look Raditz gave to any opponent he thought he had a chance of beating. Up until now Vegeta was sure he didn't give that look to many actual fighters. The kid too, was brimming with a new confidence.

For Turles's part however, he didn't see any of it. What he saw was his brother standing there, alive as ever and in shredded alien clothing instead of armour. He could see all of his eldest sibling's attention focused directly on Vegeta as soon as he saw him, ah, a feud between the two. Any saiyan could see the kind of blood lust the older saiyan had for their respective 'Prince'.

However, if Raditz was over there, he was sure they could come to a deal, they'd rid themselves of the weakling earthlings, kill the remaining Nameks and then the wish would be theirs.

"Brother." Turles finally said, smiling broadly as he looked at Raditz, finally gathering the other saiyan's attention.

For Raditz, it was like looking back in time. When he'd last seen Turles, the low class saiyan had to be 15, now he stood there as a full grown man. It was true, he looked _identical_ to Kakarot, save for his skin tone and a small aspect of his hair. Something thumped inside the older saiyan's chest however. This was his brother, the first brother he'd ever really known. Here he was, alive and kicking in front of him. Beneath the arrogant smile and appearance, he detected strength, incredible strength.

_Just like Kakarot._

There was serious doubt in Raditz's mind that Vegeta knew that Turles was in all likelihood stronger than him, if only by a thin margin.

_Hah, just like Kakarot again._

The smile Turles had was mimicked by his brother in return.

"You've done well for yourself, little brother," Raditz felt proud in that moment. "I do see you keep poor company though."

Not only had Turles survived, he'd found a way to surpass being just some third class warrior, he was infinitely more powerful that Nappa could have ever been, even himself were it not for his journey to Earth.

"Of course I've done well, what alternative was there, brother?" Turles responded.

"Being dead," Raditz responded grimly.

The white cape flowing in the wind behind him, Turles felt himself turn his eyes towards Bulma briefly, with a sinister look he raised one hand, twiddling his fingers in a wave towards her. Immediately the blue haired figured retreated indoors.

"Well, human girls do scare easy,"

"Stop being so immature, Turles," Vegeta ordered, as if Turles was somehow Nappa.

The indigent and open anger that appeared on Turles's face was hardly what Nappa would have responded with.

To Vegeta however, the conversation was expected, he had few doubts that Turles couldn't have been related to Raditz and Kakarot, given that he looked almost exactly like Kakarot. But now he remembered the event from years ago. Turles had been brought in by Raditz's brother, but was killed in some suicide mission. An irreverent third class warrior, and now a power that might rival his own, and in fact before his battle with Zarbon _greatly_ surpassed him.

But there was more to being a third class than just strength, the pathetic uncontrolled behaviour he demonstrated so far was enough to disgrace him by association. They were hunting for Dragon Balls, and he lusted after some human woman just because he'd not slept next to a warm body in too long? How pathetic.

Still, these were what was left of the saiyan race: Turles, Kakarot, and Raditz, as well as himself of course. That little brat was a half breed, and clearly had the power of a saiyan.

Before Turles could respond, his scouter had a blip appear on it, with an arrow indicator pointing up. The beeping sound it made for a moment caused Turles's eye to twitch.

"Do you feel that heading towards the planet?" Krillen asked, his eyes staring up in amazement. "Its... its got to be Goku!" he cheered, jumping in the air.

"Daddy! He's coming here?!" Gohan looked equally relieved and excited.

Vegeta and Raditz didn't feel anything yet, their own honing abilities not as strong.

Both of them however were hit by the wave of power coming towards them. Incredible power.

It was then that Turles noted, as everyone was gawking, that this giant power wasn't a single signature. The on-board computer in the scouter, tracking several Space Pods as the origin of the power. His tail wrapped tightly around himself, narrowing his eyes.

"Given their approach, vector, numbers, and craft type, I can say that this is most certainly not 'Goku', unless Goku is a group of five fighters," Turles remarked. "In fact, I would wager that these are some of Frieza's Elites. But my scouter can't get a-"

The scouter started to go wild, trying to track the cumulative power levels of all the fighters, the beeping went higher and higher. Reaching up to turn it off, Turles's hand arrived too late as the scouter broke, shattering and collapsed on to the ground.

Looking down at his red scouter with a level of concern, Turles looked back up to all the others.

"That would be the Ginyu Force." Vegeta's comment made both Turles and Raditz freeze in place.

"The Ginyu Force? They are a myth," Turles immediately cut in. "There is no way that they could possibly exist, its just not-"

Disgust traced across Vegeta's face at his partner's remarks. The low-level didn't understand, despite breaking his chains he still lived outside the dark places Frieza had taken him. The Ginyu Force was all too real.

"Give up that Dragon Ball! Now!" the shout exploded from Vegeta, feeling himself powering up almost. "We're out of time!"

"Who are these Ginyu guys?"

Krillen wasn't going to be intimidated just because Vegeta-

"They are a group of warriors, super elites who fight for Frieza, all of them more powerful that Zarbon, Dodoria, or Vegeta was on Earth," Raditz explained. "That was what they were rumoured to be, anyway."

"Exactly! Now give up that Dragon Ball or we're all done!"

"I have a proposal," Turles said, much more calmly than Vegeta.

Quite frankly, Turles was afraid of Frieza, but he wasn't nearly as terrified as Vegeta of the Ginyu Forces however. There was a simple solution to all this.

"You, Earthlings, have one wish I take it? Vegeta has one wish. I have one wish. We split the three wishes, one each way, does that sound fair?... Or Raditz, you can do your little brother a favour and kill the bald idiot over there and come on my side, then we can all gain eternal life. Think of it, think of how the name of the saiyans would be respected again amongst the stars."

Unfortunately for Turles, he had thought of it some time ago, but now found himself in the position where that didn't matter anymore. The taller, older saiyan shook his head slowly.

"No, brother, unfortunately I will not be killing the Earthlings. However, the other arrangement, dividing the wishes between all of us may be acceptable, if there are indeed three wishes."

The long haired saiyan turned his head towards Nail questioning.

To Nail this was never a question, blinking before he looked at the interested parties.

"Yes, of course there are three wishes."

"Now hold on Raditz, we have to think this through!" Krillen argued as the large saiyan shook his head.

"Not enough time. We have to get going _now_."

Of course they didn't want to do this, Gohan knew that Raditz hardly wanted to cooperate with Vegeta, the look of _**hate**_ he saw from his uncle at the very sight of him. This couldn't go well, that much was for certain, but if they didn't do _something_ then Frieza would get the Dragon Balls inevitably from them. Compromise, the well tutored boy knew, was the only option.

"He's right Krillen," Gohan said. "I'll get the Ball."

"Its alright kid, I can hold it for you," Turles offered, his face written with insincerity.

"We'll be fine holding our Dragon Ball ourselves, brother," Raditz cut in, looking annoyed before he began to emanate an aura around himself.

The look Turles gave him, first annoyed, and then shifting to mild amusement, said it all.

"We need to get the Dragon Balls together, now," Vegeta ordered.

It was just like the old days, and Raditz didn't like it at all. He'd kill Vegeta before he let him make a wish...

_That's it. I'll kill him before he can make his wish._

Any kind of arrangement with the Saiyan Prince would have to end this way, he wasn't satiated with just Nappa dying for the numerous injustices visited upon him. The years of servitude, humiliating servitude at that, repaid with a brutal closed fist could not be easily forgotten. Guru had told him to let go of his hate, but there were some things he could never bring himself to do.

"_Hatred will destroy you, Raditz. Even if it does not this time, and even if it does not kill you, it can destroy you in ways beyond-"_

Raditz snarled, ignored the old Namek.

"_I'm no longer mad at you for putting me through what you did old Namek. Showing me what you did put a great deal in perspective for me. It helped me appreciate what I am. But no matter what I am still a saiyan, and I will laugh when Vegeta's blood is on my hands."_

With that, Raditz finally went inside. When he emerged, he carried the four star Dragon Ball.

"Let's go," the eldest saiyan remarked.

The five warriors immediately blasted off into the air,

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

During the flight, all Raditz could do was take glances at Turles.

Alive, how could he be alive? It didn't make sense, he would have asked as well were it not for the rush for the Dragon Balls. Who knows what happened over the last ten years? Before he would have said he trusted Turles, they were brothers after all, but at the moment that trust was tested by the virtue alone that Turles was working with Vegeta.

"You're the one who killed all my men, aren't you?" Turles asked, a smirk appearing across his face, noting Raditz staring at him.

"Your men?"

"I had a team of 5 men, 2 short purple aliens, a cyborg, a man with green hair, and a reddish skinned giant."

_So they weren't kidding about not working with Frieza._

Being a saiyan, Raditz smirked and nodded in response.

"The big one got killed by the midget though," Raditz said inclining his head towards Krillen. The short bald warrior shook his head feverishly.

Turles sized up his brother and the human, his one sided smile still not disappearing. Amond had been the best of his men, he _may_ have to look into extracting vengeance... once this was all over.

When the five of them landed. Vegeta immediately made a break for the Dragon Balls.

"There just right-"

Crashing into the ground from the sky, five bodies landed in front of him, from short to tallest and standing in formation.

"No!" Vegeta roared.

"Hello there, Vegeta. I see you and your saiyan cohorts, as well as the Earthlings, have been kind enough to gather these Dragon Balls for us," Captain Ginyu pronounced.

As soon as Turles saw the purple alien, he just uttered one phrase coldly.

"**You're dead.**"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: And so the Ginyu Forces make their arrival._

**Reviewers:**

_**VLS:** Maybe. Its just harder to do those two as its not as needed. But maybe in another Saga._

_**Fightingchampion:** There is more action coming up._

_**Coldblue:** You'll note the changed tags in the story. Sorry to disappoint you Coldblue XD_

_Question 1: I dunno yet_

_Quesiton 2: I think this chapter answers that._

_Suggestions: Watch things unfold, its already written out now. You'll be surprised by what happens._

_**Demod:** Thank you Demod :D_

_**GoggleGirl:** Don't kill Turles, are you sure? ;)_

_**Dark Impaler:** Look at the new Character Tags for the Story ;)_

_**Jason9000:** already answered via PM._

_**Full Power:** Frieza and Cargo MUST go on a magical adventure! They must! XD_

_**Cosmic Cannon: **Already answered. :D_

_**Milli:** I actually nearly cried a bit while writing it, bringing up the emotions when I did. It was really painful to write from the perspective of a damaged man and a lonely child... But I'm glad it can be used to entertain people :-D_

_**Pointer39:** Thank you very much Pointer. :)_

_**Vegetarott**: I appreciate the Review Rott! Expect much more from Raditz and Turles :)_


	22. Chapter 22: The Ginyu Saiyan War I

**Dragonball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 22: The Saiyan-Ginyu War Part I**

"**You're dead."**

Two anger filled eyes stared at Captain Ginyu with a sneer on his face. This was a theft. Stealing the Dragon Balls from right under all of them. His chance at immortality was now on the line. Every moment he saw the purple skinned Alien he felt his anger and disgust rising. So, these were the notorious Ginyu Force? They'd be remembered only as his victims by the time he was done this. It was one thing to come looking for a fight, it was another to go about stealing _his_ property.

Especially when he had worked so hard for this opportunity. Making compromises with Vegeta and the Earthlings in order to obtain his ultimate wish, eternal life. And now some smug, purple skinned, veined headed fool and his rag tag band of morons had decided the balls were theirs?

The only thing they'd find here would be a death sentence. And it was going to be an enjoyable death sentence for him to carry out.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Hearing the words from Turles's mouth, Captain Ginyu just grinned back in response to the rather furious looking saiyan. So he was mad at the idea of losing the Dragon Balls? Well he should have never received even one, these were the property of Lord Frieza. Still, the purple skinned body snatcher was hardly impressed by some random saiyan's threats. Vegeta was a joke compared to him, let alone some no-name.

"Vegeta, would you keep your little dog in line?"

Of course Vegeta was hardly in a position to control Turles, Raditz, or the Earthlings. The only thing that kept them together was common interest. The idea of keeping them 'in line' made Vegeta only give a revolted sneer in the direction of Captain Ginyu.

"Now then, you and your friends will be handing the Dragon Balls over, and then you and your friends here will be surrendering to Lord Frieza."

Guldo quickly moved forward however, staring at Vegeta.

"At long last, I shall have my-" in a blink, he was in Burter's arms flying into the air, where the fat little alien had stood was now a smoking hole in the ground.

An irritated Turles stood there, his hand still out from where he'd tried to kill the fat little alien. What a pathetic creature. Calling itself somehow one of the most powerful fighters in the universe, perhaps one of the most obese fighters in the universe. Far from the most powerful in Turles's mind. It was a shame that his attack had been countered. Turles very much watched to see what the toad looked like when he was in bits and pieces.

Recoome stood there, looking very irritated as the huge humanoid glared at Turles.

"You should learn to respect your betters!"

"That's quite enough Recoome," Ginyu responded.

When Burter landed, he dropped Guldo off, who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Please tell me I get to kill the fat one?" Turles asked Vegeta, before looking at Raditz. "I mean, none of these guys can be that impressive. But the fat one just makes me want to kill him, just looking at him. He's an embarrassment of a warrior."

In Krillin's mind however, it wasn't about that. It was about how fast the blue alien had been. He'd saved the little guy before anyone even knew what happened.

"Guldo. Please help our saiyan friend over there with his Dragon Ball."

Guldo was still shaken from his near death experience, but was not shaken enough to _dare_ ignore one of the Captain's Order.

Fiercely holding the Four Star Dragon Ball still, Raditz glared at the little four eyed bastard.

"I dare you to try and take this from me, you obese toad."

Then Raditz felt, without even a second between, the l feeling of holding the Dragon Ball disappear. Panicked eyes darted everywhere for it. How was that possible?! Where was it?!

However, the dark chuckles of the Ginyu force soon revealed it. Standing there, Guldo held the ball with a large grin on his face, the four star ball in his possession.

"Looking for this?"

_That fat little toad isn't that fast._ Raditz thought, his very being trembling with frustration.

A trick, there had to be some kind of trick involved in it, but one thing was certain, the fat one was going to die, very quickly. If it weren't for the Blue one, he'd already be dead.

Quietly Jeice leaned over to Burter.

"Apparently the two saiyans with Vegeta are just some third classes. Even with all this fighting there is no way they've got a high power level. Whoever gets Vegeta is going to get all the fun," he muttered.

With almost a crocodile's smile, Burter responded. "Well then, let's hope one of us gets him. Whoever doesn't will just have to deal with the rest of these weaklings."

"Now then, the last Dragon Ball," Ginyu spoke up. "Hand it over. _Please._"

With a glance towards one another, Vegeta effectively signalled to Turles what to do. Jumping in the air, and with all his might, Turles hurled the Dragon Ball into the distance. Smiling cunningly at the Ginyu Force Vegeta narrowed his eyes on them. The look almost seemed to dare them to try anything.

It was when Burter disappeared that things became a problem. Reappearing less than a second later, the giant monster had the Dragon Ball in hand.

Turles had barely landed on his feet and turned, than Burter had the Dragon Ball.

"Fast. Very, very fast," Turles said, eyeing Burter with merciless eyes. He'd see Burter suffer before he died for interfering.

Now the Ginyu force was laughing once again.

"A valiant effort on behalf of you saiyans I am sure. But as you can see my friend Burter here loves a good game of catch."

The others in the group were horrified, Gohan was quivering, as was Krillin. To Raditz and Vegeta, it was unnerving to watch this guy move that fast, especially with the idea that they would have to fight him.

"Now then, we have what we came for. I will secure these Dragon Balls and deliver them to Lord Frieza," Ginyu stated with a sense of amusement in his voice. "Oh yes, and these five weaklings. Make sure you treat them nicely boys."

To everyone however, this intimidating encounter seemed to tone itself down as Jeice spoke.

"Yea! And when he says treat you guys nice, that don't mean we're gonna buy you flowers or nothin' like that. No, it means we're going to kill you."

The arrogant stupidity of Jeice's words and the smile on his face had Captain Ginyu next to him looking like he was going to have an aneurism.

"You idiot, you don't have to explain that!"

The group of Earthlings and Saiyans stood near one another in quiet shock. They'd need a battle plan to deal with these monsters. Turles looked to Vegeta, smirking as he did.

"Any great plans, oh mighty Prince?"

The mockery of his tone irritated Vegeta almost as much as Jeice's speech irritated Ginyu.

"There is no use in running, we'll have to fight," The Prince announced to the others.

With that observation, Raditz openly glared at his former Prince. What kind of answer was that? Of course they couldn't run.

"Oh, and next you'll have to tell us that fighting involves our fists. Of course we have to fight you idiot," Raditz snapped.

Turning to glare at Raditz, Vegeta could almost see the red in his vision. How dare this low class rat challenge him? Openly no less! This couldn't be accepted. Closing his fists and expecting a fight, Vegeta took the first steps towards open conflict with his own ally. Turles saw this as well and internally groaned. These two were going to get along as good as Ice and Fire.

"Well then, I guess we're fine that no one sought the opinion of a low class fool with one corpse too many on his conscience. You're still pathetic, I can't even believe I allowed you to live as long as I did! I should have killed you the day I met you. My own weakness is the only reason you are alive Raditz. I-"

"Ahem," Ginyu cut in before the argument could continue.

"We world normally be happy for all of you to kill one another, but unfortunately that may take a bit too long for Lord Frieza's tastes."

"Now then, we get to sort out who gets Vegeta."

Immediately the force was up in excitement, calls of "I want Vegeta!" and "You got the last good one!" Was rife amongst the four members. Ginyu however, raised his hand and smiled.

"We'll settle this as we always have. Through the sacred trial by Rock Paper Scissors."

Each member immediately looked serious, forming into a collective of four.

Before however, Jeice stopped, reaching up for his scouter. It began to beep to life taking in the readings.

"So, we're going to have two playoffs. We've got Vegeta, at 24,000 it looks like. Then the rest of them, combined total of..."

Jeice seemed to be doing math in his head.

"Well, the long haired Saiyan, that's Raditz in'it? He's got a reading of 3,000. Then we've got the stupid looking one over there." He said, pointing at Turles. "He's clocked in at 5,500. Then the two brats, 2,000 a piece. So I guess it is fair if one of us gets Vegeta, and one of us gets the four idiots. So first round is for Vegeta."

Internally, each and every one of the fighters on the other side were smiling with satisfaction. These idiots didn't understand that they could conceal their real power levels.

With that, the four went at it.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors!" Was their chant, each time thrusting their arm forward with a their fingers in a different pose, trying to gain the advantage.

Suddenly, the victor was proclaimed.

"ALRIGHT!" Recoome shouted. "I get Vegeta! I get Vegeta!'

To the side, Guldo looked depressed, his four eyes tilting downwards.

"You always win." the little green alien complained.

"Hey Guldo, tell you what," Burter said. "Me and Jeice will give you the four minions. There is no reason to feel down, hey?"

The offer somewhat lifted the green alien's mood.

"And I'll tell you what, I'll even let you finish off Vegeta, how's that?" Recoome added, grinning towards his friend.

Stepping forward, Guldo now had a smile on his face.

"So, it looks like this is it," Vegeta said seriously.

"I can't wait, these idiots are in for a surprise," Turles chuckled.

With that however, Ginyu hovered the Dragon Balls into the air. "I bid you farewell men! And the best of luck! Remember, Vegeta alive! The rest can be dead!"

With that, the Captain took off, Dragon Balls in tow.

Recoome was overjoyed at the idea of fighting Vegeta, this would allow him to demonstrate his truly powerful abilities and of course the feeling of pummelling an arrogant brat like Vegeta always brought a smile to his face. With a puny power level of 24,000, this wasn't going to take long, but he'd stretch it out as long as he could. It'd been months since they'd been sent on a job _worth_ doing.

"Krillin," Vegeta ordered over. As the human arrived, he looked up at Vegeta. "Yea?"

"Don't attack the little fat one directly if you get into it. He's more dangerous than he appears. We need to hold out as long as we can. Kakarot is on his way, isn't he?"

Within a heartbeat Raditz spoke up.

"Really? Concerned about a fat, out of shape midget with two useless eyes and an even more useless brain? Please, I could kill him with my feet. I'm not even going to bother fighting that useless toad."

Guldo was standing next to Recoome when the harsh comments were spoken, the chubby alien began to tremble with rage.

"That does it!" he wheezed out furiously. "Recoome, the chaff dies first, we'll deal with Vegeta after!"

"Alright little buddy, you can take point," Recoome chuckled.

When Guldo made his intentions known, Turles and Raditz smirked in response. The least prepared member of the Ginyu force had just been brought into the battle.

"Alright, which one of you idiots is first?" Guldo demanded, placing his hands upon his hips and looking at his potential targets.

Smiling, Raditz tapped Gohan on the shoulder and inclined his head towards Krillin. "I think he wants to fight you two first, I don't want to waste my time. But it'll be a good warm up for you two."

However, arms crossed and walking forward, Turles walked next to his nephew and Krillin.

"Let's see how strong this pathetic little frog is," the twin of Kakarot remarked, just staring down into Guldo's two eyes. "Vegeta, what do you think? Should I be merciful? Or should I be entertained?"

Beside Turles, Gohan and Krillin braced themselves.

To Gohan this was going to be the first chance to showcase his new strength. It'd be a lie if he said he weren't scared, he was just a child thrown into a situation that even a year ago he couldn't imagine. But right now, he needed to get past these evil men for any chance of bringing Piccolo back to life. This was it, if they failed here, not only would Piccolo be stuck in the afterlife, but he'd be joining him as well.

The more veteran of the two warriors, Krillin, knew that they had to make a big impact and quickly. He thought that they could easily take the chubby guy, especially if they followed Vegeta's advice. They needed to buy time for Goku to get here, he should be there any time. Once his best friend made his arrival they could get the Dragon Balls back, he was sure. With any luck, Raditz, Vegeta, and Turles could match up to the Ginyu goons.

"Hey Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"Yea Krillin?" the child responded.

"Remember the power you have within," the human warrior reminded.

Guldo sighed, looking at the three fighters in front of him. At least the two earthlings were putting up fighting stances. The saiyan looked so underwhelmed he wasn't even taking a position, just staring at him with that stupid arrogant smirk! Usually his opponents just gave up, or begged for their lives.

"I was hoping they'd given up," he muttered, walking towards the three.

"Don't worry Guldo, you've got this!" Jeice shouted.

All he could notice was that the two earthlings looked more and more tense. Maybe they were just scared of him after all?

"You ready Gohan?" Krillin finally shouted.

The nod from the boy in response confirmed it.

"Let's turn up the heat!"

Two white auras burst around the fighters, drawing in the light around them almost as they began to power up. Both of them roaring at the exertion of drawing out their energy. The scouters amongst the Ginyu force started to clock up higher and higher as the two fighters revealed their true power.

_**23,000** for the bald guy, and **27,000** for the kid? But they weren't near that before!_ Jeice thought hurriedly.

Ascending towards the heavens, Krillin and Gohan launched into the sky. Their white auras leaving long tails of energy following them as they climbed. Forming blasts and preparing to fire, Guldo just stared up in disbelief. These fools were supposed to be weak!

In front of him, he just heard a chuckle.

"I'd run if I were you."

The four eyes glued on Turles angrily, before looking towards Vegeta, and then back up into the sky.

Once the shots fired, all that Guldo could do was follow Turles's advice. There was a brief moment where Guldo did manage to voice his discontent however.

"Aw shit!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The training had been rigorous. Goku now stood there with a bag of senzu beans tied to his belt. His eyes looking forward with determination. He would be on Namek soon.

King Kai had warned him now a dozen times to not go to Namek and face the darkness that was there. That was something Goku would never be able to listen to. His son, and his two best friends were down there, they needed the Dragon Balls to bring their friends back on earth, and most importantly of all someone had to stop that darkness, no matter how bad the odds looked.

100x Earth's gravity had formed a truly formidable Goku, his strength grossly exceeded even the most experienced fighters by and large. Imagination could run wild within Goku's own mind, but he never believed he could be as strong as he felt, it was like he could move mountains with his very thoughts. It was however going to be needed if what King Kai said was true.

The challenges that awaited him on Namek were enormous. Frieza, the Ginyu Force, Vegeta and Turles, but it was Frieza who truly worried the Kai more than anything.

_Don't go to fight Frieza, Goku! You aren't ready yet!_

The Kai begged him desperately, but this was something he had to do.

With his new found power, Goku was even able to feel the powers on Namek.

Besides Frieza, there were a lot of big players now, and most of them were wrapped up in one battle it looked like.

_Hold on everyone. I'll be there soon._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Time was utterly frozen, and he'd been running for his life almost ten minutes now. Just what the hell was he supposed to do? A member of the Ginyu Force, running for _his_ life from a bunch of kids and a washed up saiyan?!

Every time he ran out of breath, they were immediately on him again. This was a nightmare without end. Finally finding some rocks to run behind, Guldo took a dive.

_I just need to regain some strength. Then I'll crush those two fools like they were nothing!_

With that, the little toady alien let his breath out. The world immediately went back into motion. He felt himself relax for a moment, knowing his enemies were confused.

"You are pathetic, you know that?" Turles asked, standing in front of him with arms still crossed.

_How did a being this useless ever get into the Ginyu Force if they are so elite?_

Guldo froze, before turning his eyes forward onto Turles. How? How did he find him right away?

It was then from above that Krillin and Gohan appeared, attacks charged.

"Oh shit!"

Guldo immediately began to sprint again, the rocks behind him exploding from Gohan and Krillin's assault.

This was it, this was his last chance, if he couldn't put them down now they'd surely kill him, he couldn't keep holding his breath.

Turning on the spot, putting both his hands in position, Guldo shouted his attack at the oncoming attackers.

"**MIND FREEZE!**"

Gohan and Krillin immediately froze in place, in the air. They were completely unable to move, their minds feeling locked as they desperately tried to move.

_What just happened?!_ Gohan thought desperately before Guldo started to laugh.

"Yes! Yes! That's what you little brats get for messing with the all powerful Guldo!"

It was then that Guldo started to laugh maniacally. This was great, a truly wondrous victory which he had achieved.

"Well my frozen little friends, I think it's time for you to die," he laughed.

"Hey four eyes?" Vegeta called over. "How can you be so stupid? I really would like to know."

Anger boiled in Guldo's veins at the remark. How _dare_ Vegeta insult him like that?! Had he not just proved his worth yet again?

"What do you mean Vegeta?! And like you're one to talk, you can't even help these two!"

"No you _**idiot**_, you don't get it. Weren't you fighting Turles as well?" Vegeta asked with an entertained voice.

Guldo blinked before a fist came down, grabbing him by the top of his head and pulling him into the air. The fat little alien shrieked madly as he flailed about in Turles's grip, the saiyan looked at the other three Ginyu Force members.

"Well, I think I've got a grip on this situation," Turles remarked. A dark chuckle followed as Guldo squirmed in his grip. "I wonder if that skull of yours is going to make a popping sound. I love it when they pop."

"No! No! **Get him off me**!"

Guldo, in one last desperate bid, held his breath. Time froze, and despite his thrashing and flaying could not break the iron grip of the saiyan. Desperation was so great he nearly passed out from lack of oxygen. As soon as he lost his breath however, he lost his life.

Turles's fingers dug into the skull, applying enough presure for the bone to begin to fragment. Within another second, the sound of bone cracking was heard, before a terrible pop. Purple blood splattered against his hand as the eyes in Guldo's head gruesomely popped out, half of his brain crushed.

"You ruin all my fun Turles, I wanted to kill that one," Vegeta seemed to almost snicker.

Flicking his hand several times to dispose of the purple gore covering his hand, Turles laughed to himself for a moment. "I knew it. I knew that one would pop."

As soon as the chubby alien's body hit the ground, the remaining Ginyu Force members jumped ahead, landing in front of Turles, Gohan and Krillin.

Gohan and Krillin had broken free of the attack the moment the alien died.

Once Gohan's eyes fell on the half headed body, his insides leaking all over the blue grass. Gohan immediately felt like he was going to retch. Gagging several times, the boy floated away, trying to avert his eyes from the grizzly scene.

Raditz and Vegeta landed next to Turles. The two sides squaring off.

"I get Vegeta," Recoome said with a grin.

"I'll call the one who crushed Guldo's head," Burter then added, looking very upset, furious even.

"I suppose that leaves me and crazy hair over there doesn't it?" Jeice laughed.

"You're one to talk," Raditz shot back.

_These guys are incredible strong, even that orange skinned idiot. This must be handled with care._ Vegeta thought to himself.

With that however, Burter immediately shifted his body, his knees bent and his two arms went back in a stance.

"They call me... BURTER!"

Jeice then began assuming his own pose, throwing one of his arms in the air and striking a stance.

"JEICE!"

With that, making an almost a stance born from a Body Builder expo, Recoome finished his own pose.

"RECOOME!"

"Together we are!-" The three shouted in unison. "The Ginyu force!"

That was all the three saiyans needed to see. That was all they could stand as well.

"Let's hope you aren't as weak as I think you are Raditz." Vegeta snapped.

_And let's hope these Ginyu fools aren't as strong as they seem._

There was a snarl back in turn, however the three then began to raise their energy. Auras bristled out of them. Light began to be drawn in as the always sunny Namekian sky grew dark. Each one began to roar as their full, real powers were revealed.

The three posing Ginyu members broke their stances, taken back by just how off they'd been on their scouter readings.

"That's... not bloody possible," Jeice whispered aloud, of the saiyans clearing 30,000... and it kept going up.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: Hey guys._

_I hope you enjoyed._

_Reviewers:_

_Pointer39: Thanks for the review dood_

_rabidjack: I responded via pm, but thank you again._

_Wolverines: **bows**_

_Milli: Yea, the Catalyst had to learn the hard way XD_

_Treeger: I thought I did a good job over the last few chapters as well XD. Let's just hope I can keep it up._

_Gogglegirl: Turles and Vegeta will get more flashbacks, but I don't know about dedicated chapters to it. But you never know._

_Impaler: I hope this was good enough to satiate your Ginyu-Saiyan battle wants :P_

_Jason9000: Turles loathes Ginyu for interfering with his eternal life wish. He's not one who likes having interference ran on his play._

_Coldblue: You'll have to read to find out. XD_

_And you'll not be disappointed by the Frieza fight._

_Fightingchampion: I hope you like next chapter, the bigger fights starts then._

_Demod: The maturity is suspect in both Vegeta and Turles. They are both childish._

_Ultimate Black Ace: Turles was super upset over having his plans ruined by five assholes who pose funny._


	23. Chapter 23: The Ginyu-Saiyan War II

**Dragonball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 23: The Saiyan-Ginyu War Part II**

The scouter kept climbing higher as Jeice tried to keep his eyes focused. Despite being powerful warriors, the Ginyu Force didn't normally run into targets in their own ballpark. Normally, they were used to fighting whelps with power levels of 15,000 to 20,000, and those were considered 'hard' targets. Right now, each one of these Saiyans were blazing past 30,000.

To Jeice's eyes, it looked almost like they were competing with one another over who could raise their fighting power the highest.

Burter and Recoome began to look entertained, until those numbers started to creep past 40,000.

_This is very bad, very very bad. If those powers hit 50,000 we could be in serious bloody trouble. Hell, this will be trouble no matter what at this point._

The first power to settle out was Raditz, hitting almost **43,000**.

Vegeta came next, hitting **45,000.**

What was concerning, especially for Burter, was how Turles kept going.

"HAAAAA!"

The Saiyan's aura began to expand as the ground under him started to tremble and shatter. Finally, it reached its zenith.

_Hell, that's **50,000**._

"I think we've won this fight," Turles said openly.

The Saiyans all braced themselves for combat.

"Burter, you sure you don't want Recoome to take care of the spiky bastard over-"

Jeice didn't have time to finish the sentence, given at that very moment the battle had begun, and Raditz's fist found its mark on his cheek.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Jeice's body went flying off into the distance, crashing into the waterline as Raditz chased after him.

Power fluctuated around Turles as rolling waves of purple energy seemed to blast across the Namekian landscape. Burter, to his opposite, seemed to be scowling fiercely, yet nervously. The power was still in his opponents favour, but a fair fight was clearly not what he was looking for.

"How is it you are this powerful!? Vegeta is supposed to be the most powerful Saiyan alive, and he's not supposed to be anywhere near your strength!" Burter scowled.

_Clearly it is because I am more powerful than Vegeta, you ignorant blue, scaled fool._

It was a good feeling however, feeling Vegeta reach his maximum, the Prince of the entire race, and then realizing you had surpassed it. He was truly the most powerful Saiyan alive now.

"I am Turles, mightiest of all the Saiyans."

To their left, Vegeta had gone flying into Recoome, slamming into the giant and sending the Ginyu member flying into the distance.

Looking to his left, then to his right, Burter's face turned to one realization: that this battle had become a one on one.

The look entertained Turles to no end of course, who smirked, letting energy flow through his arms and legs, preparing his own assault.

"I want to test that speed of yours. Let's see how quickly you can run for your life."

In a blur, Turles appeared next to Burter, his leg swinging out in a kick aimed for the blue Ginyu.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The orange bastard's body hit the water violently, Raditz pursuing as fast as he could. One lucky hit wasn't going to win this fight. He had to be two things: relentless and smart. The main objective would be to keep Jeice off his feet long enough to get in enough damage to win.

_It's a long shot, but I'm going to kill this orange son of a bitch._

Shooting into the water after him, Raditz felt the weight of being in water immediately on his frame. Below, he saw the outraged Jeice still recovering from the blow under the water. Pointing his own hand out, Raditz began to form a blast. The Ginyu force member braced himself.

_Let's see if I can't give you a bit of a surprise._

With that, the red energy bolt left his hand. It moved through the liquid around the two warriors preparing to slam into Jeice, before it bolted upwards, shooting up instead of at Jeice. The fighter's eyes turned upwards following it, only to find Raditz had slammed his elbow into his face. Jeice's scouter cracked from the sheer strength of the blow.

With a furious glance back at him, Jeice kicked the Saiyan in the side, before uppercutting him up, sending the Saiyan out of the water.

Raditz regrouped, feeling Jeice coming after him, pulling his hands up into the wait and gathering energy, two red bolts formed. Just as the water broke he thrust his palms down towards the target.

"**Double Sunday!**"

The two waves barely missed the target, Jeice's form slipping to the side just in time, his eyes looking shocked at the two beams as they carved past him. Below, a massive explosion of water errupted sending water into the air and covering both Raditz and Jeice.

Before Jeice could make another move, a knee came through the exploding water, slamming into his chin.

_I can't give him room to manoeuvre._

With a quick motion, Raditz moved his hand to grab at the scouter, only to find Jeice had responded in time, grabbing his wrist.

"Mate, you've bloody pissed me off."

_Great._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

With a terrible thud, Recoome's body hit the Namekian dirt and grass as Vegeta pursued him, an angry blue aura trailing after him, raising both his hands to form an axe handle smash. Just as Recoome found his feet again, his face found the soil, slamming into the earth, propping hit ass into the air as his shoulders and head ate the grassy earth below..

With a swift kick following, Recoome's body went flying back, slamming into a rock formation, causing it to shatter and crash. Appearing above the broken rocks, Vegeta came diving down, driving both his knees into Reoome's chest, causing his armour to crack.

_I can't stop now, I need to finish off this buffoon before he can get a footing._

Grabbing Recoome by the foot, Vegeta began to swing him about, before finally hurling him towards the horizon.

Spreading his arms out, forming power in each hand, the Saiyan Prince began to use the most powerful technique he could assemble. Blue power brightly burst around his palms.

"**FINAL FLASH!**"

The blue beam exploded from his hands, chasing after Recoome.

_See you in Hell, Recoome._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The duel in the sky was hardly going in the direction Turles wanted.

It didn't take long for that legendary speed to take effect, as far as Turles was concerned. His purple and black armour cracked with the next blow as the blue fist slammed into his chest, forcing Turles back yet further.

_I need to find a way to slow him down... or distract him..._

Blocking a kick, but taking another punch, sending the Saiyan back, this left much to be desired for Turles. As soon as he stopped his own motion, Burter was already above him. The kick the blue alien then delivered was merciless and harsh, sending Turles violently spinning down towards the ground.

Hands and kneels made impact with Namek, causing the ground to crack beneath him. Looking up from his crouched position, Turles seethed angrily. Burter on the other hand, had started to laugh.

_I wonder if you'll laugh when I kill you._

"And to think! I was worried about some useless Saiyan! No Saiyan could ever hope to be as fast as me!" The blue monster screeched.

"I'm not as fast as you are, that does appear to be true," Turles started, beginning to rise to his feet, a confident smile appearing across his face. "But that doesn't mean I won't enjoy beating the life out of you, you pathetic fool. I've only begun to fight."

There had to be a way to catch him off guard.

In the distance, a huge explosion of water could be seen. Briefly, Burter turned his head.

_Now._

Disappearing with his own speed, putting everything into it to accelerate his speed to its limit. Turles appeared in front of Burter, driving his fist towards Burter's large and exposed throat. The second he did the blue alien had disappeared.

_God damn it!_

Before he could think further, a furious chop hit in him in the back, forcing Turles forward. Tilting in the air to turn towards his attacker, Burter still floated there. Drawing power into his hands, Turles glared at Burter.

_I need to... wow, what's that?_

"_**FINAL FLASH!**"_

That didn't just catch Turles's attention, it caught Burter's. Turles could hear the scouter beeping.

_Good._

Pushing his hands forward, a huge wave of purple energy launched out.

"**Calamity Blaster!**"

Burter, even with his speed, only had time to look ahead as the purple wave crashed into him, being fired at such close range. Armour broke from his blue body, sending shattered pieces into the Namekian sky.

Trembling, his arms had moved in front of him to guard the shot. An angry face pulled up from behind those arms.

"You damned monkey-!" Blinking, Burter looked to his left and right, trying to find where Turles had gone. The moment his scouter gave a blip, it was too late.

Two arms came crashing down on his head, sending the huge warrior spiralling down towards the ground as Turles attacked from behind. Landing ironically as Turles had only moments earlier, on his hands and knees, Burter scowled furiously. The ground beneath him cracked as well.

It didn't take much incentive to continue the attack while he had the advantage, diving down, forming as much energy into his arm as he could, Turles felt almost something familiar as he struck down, energy forming around him.

However, his fist hit empty ground, cracking the surface of the world open. The shock-wave that followed out sent the new fissure a mile in each direction. Something only pinged in the back of Turles's mind, telling him exactly where to make his next move. Disappearing with his own full speed, he honed in on it, finding it with his fist.

Slamming the closed fist into Burter's stomach, the blue alien stopped in mid movement, gasped in agony. The two seemed frozen.

"You... you're... not a Saiyan..." Burter barely wheezed, before Turles threw his fist upwards. The blow slammed into Burter's jaw, crashing the monster's teeth together and sending him flying back.

A series of blows followed, Turles giving chase. Each moment Burter tried to get away with his superior speed, he was already cut off by responding to a blow cracking into his ribs or face. He'd been completely outdone tactically. Turles gave him no time to respond. At last There was a vicious kick, sending him into the ground.

_I can't wait to see if that skull of yours pops like the fat one's._

Following up each blow, Turles was repeatedly surprised by how durable this monster was. Kicking him through a small plateau finally, Turles kicked him again from behind. A second later Burter laid into him with another series of blows as well.

Landing opposite the blue warrior, Turles smirked arrogantly.

"This will be my second Ginyu kill today. I wonder if we should keep score."

Forming a blast in hand, he prepared to end his battle with a cunning smirk... Then the world became very, very red, very suddenly.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_This hurts... a lot._

Raditz felt himself slam into another pile of rocks, his body skidding through and scraping against the Namekian surface, ripping up the wretched blue grass he was becoming increasingly accustomed to. Turning his head up, he saw Jeice beginning to walk towards him, wiping his own bloody lip.

"Saiyan, you've gone and made me bleed mate. This is gonna be a bad day for you."

"But your captain told you to treat us so nicely," Raditz said with a sarcastic smile. "I think you're failing in that department."

It was great seeing the orange skinned Ginyu sneer furiously. Raditz wasn't in the best shape right now. After Jeice caught his wrist, he'd broken it. The beating he'd received in the air afterwards was severe, for the obvious reason that he only hard one arm to fight with.

With his one good arm, Raditz reached up, wiping blood from his mouth.

He couldn't keep this up, he was going to die on his feet at this rate from this bastard punching him to death.

"I'm gonna break your fuckin' skull in you wanker!" Finally Jeice shouted, taking off towards him.

In the background, Raditz noticed a red blast forming, his eyes turned as he realized what was happening.

_Turles!_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Vegeta was left breathing heavily as he stood there, at least that last attack had taken care of Recoome. It was time to... no... no that wasn't possible.

_This freak is still alive. There is no way he's... almost fine!_

Chuckling, standing there in his torn uniform, Recoome just seemed entertained by Vegeta's attack.

"Is it my turn now, Vegeta?"

Tensing his body, Vegeta sneered at Recoome, he could sense Gohan and Krillin watching from behind.

"Enough playing around, go!" Recoome took a pose, before blasting off towards him. It was much faster than Vegeta could even anticipate.

The blow came with a severe crack, his knee slamming into him and sending the Saiyan prince flipping back as he completely lost control over his movement. Bouncing off the ground with one impact, he braced himself on the ground before launching back towards Recoome. The two clashed once again, Vegeta striking out with all his might only to be blocked by Recoome.

Slowly the duel took to the air, with Vegeta attacking and Recoome defending, each blow was blocked, every kick, every punch.

"Enough fooling around, Vegeta!" Recoome launched, before driving his elbow into Vegeta's head, sending him crashing down into the ground. Following, rapidly, Recoome went for the death blow, only to find Vegeta had launched himself in the air before he could.

Following, grin on his face, Recoome didn't give Vegeta a moment to breath.

_How can he be this tough, this fast? Nothing I do is working!_

Furiously Vegeta formed an energy blast in his hand, and launching it into where Recoome's flight path was headed.

When the giant disappeared instead of being impacted, Vegeta knew to look anywhere for him.

_Where did he go!?_

It was when Recoome's foot hit him in the back of the head, sending him flying into the water, that Vegeta found out where Recoome had indeed gone.

This was his moment to regroup, to figure a way out of this situation. But just how did he get out of this? Everything he tried on this freak hadn't worked so far. He couldn't even touch him anymore. Outside he felt the battles between Turles, Raditz, and the other Ginyus raging.

It figured of course that Turles was the only one winning. It wasn't something Vegeta had wanted to believe. That he'd been surpassed by a third class dog, and of course he had to look like Kakarot.

_I am Prince Vegeta! I will not be outdone by some third class soldier! Not again!_

Allowing his power to swell around him, Vegeta prepared himself to make his next assault. It needed to be precise, it needed to work. They needed to kill these three fools and then chase down that fool Ginyu, if they couldn't, then this was all over.

_Frieza, you bastard. I'll never let you win!_

Scowling, Vegeta let himself fly free, blasting out of the water, flying towards the red haired devil with all his might.

"Die!" He shouted, before slamming into his mid section. The force was so great Vegeta almost thought he was going to come out the other side of the Ginyu, instead, he felt Recoome's entire body convulse, and try to almost escape his impact.

_Shit, he's still alive!_

Immediately, the Prince started punching, desperate to make as much damage as he could, there was still a chance he could win this if he just kept this up.

One, two, three, four blows all landed on Recoome's gut, before Vegeta felt two hands grab his midsection.

_**Shit**_.

Flipping him above him, pulling Vegeta into a power bomb, Vegeta knew how sideways this had just become.

"AHHHHH!"

Both of them cried as Recoome picked up speed, full speed, before crashing into the ground below, breaking Vegeta's upper half into the ground itself.

His body felt broken. Vegeta realized that now as he felt a hand grab his foot. Yanking him out of the ground a moment later, his broken bones seemed to complain all at once.

It was then he saw that big, dumb grin. Recoome just grinned at him like some stupid fool.

_I'd sooner spend the last of my energy trying to kill you, than to survive._

Taking the last bit of power he had left, Vegeta thrust his hands towards Recoome's face, blasting it with two bolts. Instantly he felt the hand give way, dropping him painfully to the ground as the huge brute landed on his back.

Struggling to rise, Vegeta just tried to make himself look... well, he didn't even know. Saiyans died on their feet.

Recoome was chuckling as he got up, as Vegeta somehow expected him to.

"Hey Burter, Jeice!" Recoome bellowed, before turning his head to his side. The shocked face that appeared said it all.

Without another remark towards Vegeta, he put his hands above his head, forming energy into his mouth as he pointed his attack towards Turles.

"**ERASER GUN!**"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It only took a moment for Raditz to realize what was happening before he took off, full speed towards Turles, trying to reach him in time. Behind him Jeice was racing as well, laughing the entire time.

"Where are you running to, Saiyan?"

Raditz landed next to Turles, grabbing him by the arm.

It was too late.

A need had drive Raditz to take the risk. It'd been to not fail again. There was no understanding over who this Turles was, they were brothers in name only, having only known one another for a few days. It was another failure to add to the list.

He'd failed Turles the first time they'd met. He'd failed Violet. Now? He failed himself as well.

_I need to stop this bad tendency of giving a shit._

The blast impacted him brutally, along with Turles. He felt the ground ripping up around him before the heart of the blast made itself known, exploding out violently. There was only one moment in the blinding light that he smirked... seeing Jeice right next to him.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Gohan's mouth gaped open, watching the huge explosion. The shock-wave sent both him and Krillen flying. Only when they stopped themselves in the air did they get a good appraisal of what had happened.

The crater was huge, and scattered throughout the middle of it were three bodies. Turles, Raditz, and Jeice all lay there entirely still, unmoving. Standing only a few feet from the edge of the crater, which was now beginning to fill with water from the nearby Namekian ocean, stood Recoome. Across from him stood the tired, worn, and now even frightened looking Vegeta.

The only other figure they could see was the blue skinned Ginyu, propping himself up against the side of some rocks and holding his broken cuirass.

_Uncle Raditz... no! Please no, please be alive._

Anger swelled inside the body of the younger warrior, looking to Krillin for a moment, before looking back.

"You!... You!" Gohan tried to even think straight as his eyes narrowed on Recoome.

"Hey Burter! Mind checking to see if I accidentally squashed Jeice too? Be too bad, I didn't mean it-"

"ANIMAL!" Gohan finally shrieked, his body launched towards the huge Ginyu.

_He killed him! He killed my uncle! And I couldn't even stop it!_

"Gohan!" Krillin was heard, shouting from behind, before Gohan felt him following as well.

With a grin, Recoome turned towards the two smaller heroes, coming to save the day.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Six Miinutes Later:**_

The wind subtle blew past the space craft which had found itself on the Namekian surface. There were tons of fading powers in the distance, along with four larger, healthier ones.

_Right then, let's see. Whose familiar... I sense... oh wow, two huge, huge powers still on the planet. But where is Krillin, Raditz and Gohan?_

The first thing he'd noticed was two huge powers moving in opposite directions, each one of them were dark, evil, twisted. Then there were two big powers, both of them pretty nefarious as well.

_I don't... oh no._

Gohan's power was almost non-existent, fading rapidly. Krillin's was as well... even Raditz?! And Vegeta?! There were two unknown fading powers as well.

_I've gotta hurry._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() **

The Saiyan could barely move. His left arm was definitely broken, and severely burned. Slowly, Turles's head started to move, looking about the huge crater he was in. His armour was almost all gone, blown away in that freakish energy blast-wave.

Slowly, he moved his right arm, his one remaining useable arm. Looking up, it was just in time to see Kakarot's kid get slammed into the ground violently after being kicked. The kid didn't get up.

_Shit, and I'm willing to bet Vegeta is out as well. Where is Raditz-?_

A hand grabbed his foot. Turning slowly, Turles saw his older brother, laying next to him, covered in burns and scrapes as he tried to hold on. Blood was coming from his mouth as well.

"Brother," he wheezed. "Nephew. Get to him."

_What's gotten into you Raditz? Save our nephew? I can't even save myself, and why would I bother?_

"Back... broken," Raditz barely managed. "Can't get there."

_I'm dead anyway, but, as the old Saiyan saying always goes, remember to die on your feet._

With his last specks of strength, Turles pulled himself up, feeling several blood wounds reopening as he did. Walking forward several steps, he barely managed to climb the side of the crater. Finally, he stood in front of Recoome, and just over Gohan, his supposed Nephew. If he was about to die, he at least could make a show of it.

"Heh, I see the family resemblance," Recoome remarked, referring to how similar Turles looked to Gohan.

Turles ignored the comment, as he felt consciousness beginning to flee him. Falling to his knees next to his nephew, he felt profound disappointment.

_He didn't even let me die on my feet._

Recoome would have known it was an insult. Gritting his teeth finally before the world started to narrow, Turles finished collapsing.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Finish them off already!" Burter blurted out. "We've got to get Jeice to a healing tank, because of that stupid attack!"

"Attack that saved you, Burter," Recoome reminded, smirking before looking at Gohan and Turles.

However, before he could act, the two disappeared, entirely from his vision. Then, so did Raditz.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Burter shouted.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was like looking into a mirror. Goku looked at the downed man's face, just as he'd saved Gohan. He'd brought them all together to keep them safe, well, except Vegeta, who could at least still stand.

_He looks exactly like me. His skin's a little darker, that's it. How crazy is that?_

Turning his head, he noticed Raditz starting to make noise.

"K-Kakarot. Y-you made it," he said, his smile beginning to broaden happily. He looked elated, despite being a complete mess.

"Hey Raditz. Man, you've improved a lot. I can already tell if you were even participating in this fight. You all have."

"G-Goku," Krillen said, with an equally happy smile, a huge bruise becoming apparent on his skull.

"Hey, hold on a second Krillen."

The first thing he needed to do was get everyone back up. Pulling up a bean, he cradled Gohan. His entire right side had been... broken. He could feel it. All Gohan could do was twitch;g he was even in shock.

_I'm proud of you son._

Carefully, Goku placed the bean in his son's mouth. Within a heartbeat, Gohan's life came back in full. His body's visible wounds disappeared, his body shot up and he looked at his father directly.

"... Daddy!"

The hug immediately followed, which Goku responded to of course.

"Hey Gohan, looks like you've had a rough time," Goku said with a lighthearted chuckle. "Hold on a second, I've gotta make sure your uncle and Krillin recover too."

Putting the next bean in Krillin's mouth, Krillen crunched down on it. Slowly chewing before swallowing, his body miraculously healed as well.

Carefully pulling up another senzu bean, Goku smiled at Raditz.

"No," Raditz refused, putting his hand up shakily. "Turles. First."

"Turles?"

"Him," Raditz said, pointing at his double.

_This is too weird. He looks exactly like me, I don't even know him._

There was almost a reluctance to give Turles the bean, he didn't even know him. Clearly he was a Saiyan, but why did they look the same?

"Goku, there is something you should know first. Turles was working with Vegeta, and before that was working with his own group of thugs," Krillin interjected. "Maybe it'd be best if we-"

"You bald, treacherous coward," Raditz rasped. "So you'd leave our brother to die to satisfy your comfort?"

_Brother?_ _My gosh, he's my brother? Another one? And he looks exactly like me! He's gotta be my twin or something._

"Krillin, hold still for me would you?"

Krillin just blinked, before nodding to his friend. "Sure Goku, what for?"

"I'm going to read your mind."

Placing his hand on Krillin's head, Goku began to scan through recent memory. Images flashed before his eyes as he took everything into account. Bulma was safe. Raditz had nearly abandoned them, but saved them. They'd saved a Namekian child. Frieza. The Dragon Balls. The Ginyu Force. _**Turles**_.

One of the worst, darkest memories was Turles. He'd assaulted Bulma, broke her hand, and from what he got of Krillin's memories, was perhaps preparing to sexually assault her.

_Figures he'd be even more evil then Raditz was._

However, he'd tried to save Gohan near the end, at least from what Krillin saw only minutes ago. And he'd killed Guldo as well, just as he prepared to harm Gohan and Krillin. It would also seem that Raditz was willing to vouch for him. Nodding to his elder brother, he carefully placed the bean in Turles's mouth, before handing one over to Raditz as well.

_Everyone deserves a chance to change. But I hope I don't regret this._

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku finally called, showing the bean before throwing it.

Catching the bean, he nodded to the Saiyan prince. Within seconds Vegeta had eaten it, his own wounds disappearing.

Carefully, he noticed Turles and Raditz beginning to rise.

"I feel incredible," Turles remarked, looking down at his hands in shock. "So much power, its unbelievable."

A grin then appeared across the Saiyan's face before he looked at Goku.

"So you must be Kakarot, my long lost brother, I hear," Turles said. He examined Goku as if he was looking into his own reflection, just as Goku had examined him earlier. "Hm, looks like I got the better end of the looks."

"We look identical." Goku pointed out, raising both his eyebrows almost in shock.

"Identical to some, I think I look more seasoned."

_This guy's too much._

"Very funny, now if you'll excuse me. I have a battle to fight, Turles," Goku said formally, well formally for Goku anyway, walking past him.

The time for catching up could come later. Right now he had to deal with these monsters.

"I'll be done soon you guys, so don't worry, this shouldn't take long!"

Walking with determination, all he heard from behind him was.

"He doesn't have a chance," Turles remarked.

"Trust me Turles, be prepared to watch what happens when Kakarot fights. You've never seen anything like it, I promise." The remark was delivered by Raditz.

Goku couldn't help it, he smiled.

"Go get um dad!"

"Come on Goku! Be careful!"

Recoome and Burter looked like they'd just seen a series of tragedies all at once. They were in complete shock at what was going on.

"Hey Recoome, I think we may need to go get the Captain," Burter cut in.

"Whatever, I can handle this guy," Recoome promised.

Unwilling to take the chance that Recoome was wrong, Burter landed next to his teammate.

"We can handle him then. Because after this we've got to deal with Turles, Raditz, and Vegeta again."

Barely climbing from the crater, the groans of Jeice could still be heard.

These two didn't stand a chance at all, and Goku knew it. They had big powers... compared to what they'd been used to fighting. Based off his own estimation, he was at least 4, though like 5 times stronger than they were.

"Any last words?" Recoome bellowed, before grinning.

Goku smiled.

_They are trying to intimidate me._

"Sure, you'll never lay a hand on me."

The blue one seemed nervous by the remark, though the dumber looking brute just laughed.

A second later, Recoome lifted his middle finger, pointing it at Goku.

"This is what I think of that. I guess I'll just have to kill you with my feet!" he laughed.

"You guys should get your friend over there and leave this planet. I don't want to hurt you."

No matter what they'd done, they deserved a chance to change their ways, the same way Raditz had, and Piccolo before him. The same way Vegeta could take that chance, and soon, he hoped, Turles.

Burter now finally grinned. "I say we finish this guy quick. He's going to start moralizing and I hate that," he grinned as the words flowed from his lips.

"You want the pleasure, or shall I?" Recoome asked.

"Please Recoome, he's all yours."

It was clear that Burter wanted to back him up, and Goku could tell. But this was over already.

Striking a strange pose, Recoome prepared to attack.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked. "You seem to be-"

He was cut off as the giant man charged, swinging his arms out, but they didn't even come close to touching him.

"You really should work on your technique. You guys aren't very strong."

It was clear those words had struck something inside the giant. To Goku however, it wasn't a matter of trying to insult him, he was trying to give helpful advise. This guy really wasn't all that good, just because you can beat up someone weaker than you didn't mean you were flawless by any means.

"Oh that does it! **ERASE**-"

The word never finished as Goku buried his elbow into Recoome's sternum.

_This guy leaves himself way too open._

Stumbling backward, Recoome fell to his knees, before falling on his face, completely unconscious. The entire time he'd made groans and gurgles, and Goku just smiled.

Turning his attention towards Burter, the blue alien knew when it was time to go.

"Sorry Jeice! You're on your own!"

The supposed faster man alive, ran as fast as he could, blasting into the air and taking off, leaving his aura trailing behind him.

On the ground below, a shaken hand raised into the air, the orange alien desperately looking for help after having been badly wounded.

"Burter! You bastard... don't leave!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The three full blooded Saiyans watched the exchange, and their blood went cold. Thoughts rushed through all their minds as they watched Recoome helplessly try to strike Kakarot, before being taken out in a _single_ blow.

The common thought came to all three at once.

_Super Saiyan._

It was however, Vegeta who acted first, as soon as Kakarot turned back towards the three.

"Wow, those guys were kind of tough almost. So, anything else I miss?" Goku asked with a big grin, rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly, an energy blast voomed past Goku. He froze in that moment as it connected with Recoome's downed body, blasting him into oblivion.

"Hey! What did you-" another wave shot past, this one heading towards Jeice. Turning to stop it, Goku found Turles appear in front of him.

"I think not, brother."

As soon as the words finished, the explosion happened, the alien's screams echoing out behind him.

"By the way, Vegeta! Excellent shots," Turles called over, before starting to laugh. "I couldn't have aimed better myself!"

There was a grin from Vegeta, before he spat disrespectfully towards the fallen.

"Why?" Goku asked, looking incensed. "You know how to receive mercy, but you can't give it can you? I was hoping you'd changed."

His voice sounded disappointed in that moment, before Vegeta just scowled at him.

"They didn't deserve mercy. These warriors were the worst kind of scum. They'd have killed you, your child, your bald friend, your brother, and your _worthless_ brother in a heartbeat."

Turles couldn't help but smirk at the remark himself. Raditz, obviously scowled.

"I'd heard you were naive, but brother, you really are spineless aren't you?"

To Turles, this argument was fruitless. Kakarot should have killed all three of the Ginyu fools himself, the fact he didn't lead him to start to believe this juggernaut was defective. A giant who wouldn't even harm a fly.

"No, I'm pretty sure I have a spine," Goku said, turning his head as if to look at his back.

"He meant weak, gutless, Kakarot," Raditz sighed, sounding annoyed.

"I am willing to bet Frieza has already wished for eternal life," Vegeta added with a scowl.

Krillen was up next, clearing his throat. "I doubt it, on Earth, the sky goes black and the weather goes wild, clear skies here," he said. "So, he's not used them yet for some reason."

"I bet they have a password," Goku remarked. "Some kind of phrase to use them."

"That's the first intelligent thing I've heard you say, in my entire time knowing you," Turles remarked, before smirking towards Vegeta. "Which means we all have a chance to still make our wishes."

"Anyone else feel the two powers coming this way?" Raditz asked.

"Captain Ginyu," Vegeta finally said after a moment.

"And if Ginyu is coming here," Turles remarked. "Along with Burter, and Frieza is somewhere else?"

"Then the Dragon Balls are entirely unguarded right now," Krillin realized.

Raditz knew what that meant. His eyes trailed towards Turles and Vegeta, who both looked like hungry wolves at the moment. They were intending to make a move, soon. If he was in their position, he'd be doing the exact same thing. This was very, very bad. They'd bypass Kakarot entirely, and attempt to get the Dragon Balls.

"Raditz," Goku quickly said, causing him to turn his head. "I want you to take Gohan and Krillin to get the Dragon Radar and then see if you can get the Dragon Balls. Turles and Vegeta can stay here and help me with Ginyu and Burter."

"Two people I ideally want to kill, why thank you Kakarot," Turles cut in, smirking.

Raditz could almost spit he was so irritated.

"Kakarot, I think it may be more wise if I remain. Not to question the loyalty of _**Prince**_ Vegeta, but I sense that he may not be reliable. And Turles, well, let's just say that if he's working with Vegeta, he's likely to side with-"

"Raditz," Goku said, turning his head. "Please, go with Gohan and Krillen. I can take care of things."

When Ginyu landed across from them, Burter following seconds later, Raditz felt himself trying to keep his word.

"Uncle Raditz, c'mon, we've gotta go," Gohan said to him. "Dad, be careful!" He added, before his aura expanded around him.

_You are a fool Kakarot._

Within a second, Raditz felt his own aura expand. It'd be him fighting Turles and Vegeta at this rate, given he doubted this battle would end favourably for Ginyu, Burter, **or** Kakarot. Within a second, he took off.

Behind him, he knew there was two grinning Saiyans.

And as he suspected, but could not confirm with his eyes, within minutes, they'd abandoned the mighty Kakarot.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: I really struggle to be motivated with the Ginyu Force. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, much more to come. The last part of the Ginyu Saiyan War starts up this Friday. :)_

_Thank you Roseblade for helping me Beta._

**Reviewers:**

_**Big bird in small cage:** Thanks :)_

_**kh2fan1:** I'm glad you like it so far :)_

_**fightingchampion:** Guldo had it coming._

_**Demod20:** I can't wait to deliver more._

_**Jason9000:** He is pretty saddistic... pop goes the weasel XD_

_**Luke:** Pretty well, unfortunately for the Saiyans. Also, Recoome is still pretty badass sadly, lol_

_**NatNicole:** Tee-hee. I just find them annoying XD_

_**Pointer39:** Yea, it was pretty lulzy. I trolled Guldo pretty hard._

_**Coldblue:** Raditz, Turles, and Vegeta are all going to get stronger from this battle, yes. Raditz will be paired with someone. Don't ask who XD_

_**Full Power: **I think this chapter answered your question XD_

_**Dark Impaler:** Does this chapter answer that your bloodlust enquiry? XD_

_**Mystic Milli:** I hope you look forward to Chapter 24! XD_

_**Ness Frost:** Thanks for the review._


	24. Chapter 24: The Ginyu-Saiyan War III

**Dragonball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 24: The Saiyan Ginyu War Part III**

Her legs were getting tired.

"_A great evil approaches here, Bulma. You must flee while you can. I fear it is no longer safe. Travel towards the Dragon Balls, all will be well."_

And she'd done that. Her jet cycle had taken her for miles, but there was one unfortunate fact: her jet cycle no longer worked. Not only had she started to run low on fuel, but the local wild life apparently thought it was food.

And now here she was... running.

Behind her two huge legs pounded against the ground, gaining on her. All she could do was run; there was nothing else to do. Why couldn't she fly, like Goku or Krillin!?

_Maybe if I just close my eyes, he'll disappear!_

The giant dinosaur, certainly did not disappear when she turned around, hearing him again.

"Why me?!" she finally screeched.

It was then however, the dinosaur fell to the ground, his body painfully flopping.

"Raditz!" she heard a voice shout. That sounded like Krillin. "Did you have to kill it!?"

"Bah. I can't stand being around you idiots. Don't kill people. Don't kill blood thirsty dinosaurs. Don't kill our enemies. I'm never taking advice from you fools," was shot back.

Within a second, Bulma found the large Saiyan landing in front of her, grabbing her arms.

Fear spiked through Bulma's heart as she struggled for a moment. Then, as if remembering entirely that Raditz was in fact on their side, she stopped.

"We're leaving; do you have the Dragon Radar?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

There was a chuckle from Vegeta as he looked over to Turles. The two of them now walked through the halls of Frieza's ship. The guards were absolutely terrified of Vegeta, and clearly not intimidated at all by Turles.

"We've got Vegeta and a third class Saiyan. Be warned, Vegeta is highly dangerous!" Guards reported to one another.

With each word, it was clear his cohort was yet more furious, even if he was trying to keep it quiet.

"I don't see why we haven't killed all these fools yet, Vegeta."

"They know where the Dragon Balls are, obviously."

_Great, he's so mad he might pull a Nappa and kill these idiots before we find out what we need._

Feeling one guard make his move, Vegeta snapped his arm up and slammed the back of his fist into the guard's helmet before his attack from behind could even connect. Even if it had connected, the difference in their powers was astonishing.

The others all seemed to freeze, looking terrified of Vegeta.

Finally, Turles clearly had enough. Grabbing one of the guards, lifting him into the air and snapping his neck clearly calmed him down some. Especially when the guards jumped back from him now as well.

"Ah, that's better," Turles said, clearly enjoying being feared.

Vegeta gave a small laugh in response.

_I suppose third class warriors are always desperate for respect. To think, he's almost as powerful as I am. They are dramatically more terrified of me, it must just infuriate him._

Finally however, they reached the bridge.

"Dragon Balls, where are they?"

It was a simple question for simple henchmen. Vegeta knew he had to keep these things short, otherwise he may end up harming their fragile minds.

"W-w-we'll nev-never t-t-tell you. Long l-l-l-ive L-l-lord Frieza!"

Those were the most self assured words Vegeta ever heard.

"Turles, would you mind grabbing one of them for me? I think we should torture-"

There was a bright flash of purple instead, the wave blasting down the hallway as dozens of soldiers died in an instant, in fact, the remaining crew. This meant they couldn't interrogate them for more information, because they were all a pile of burnt bones and ash.

_You stupid idiot! As stupid as Kakarot! Worse than Nappa!_

"You idiot! Now how will we find the Dragon Balls?!" Vegeta snapped, justifiably angry.

"Perhaps you could go outside and look for them, Vegeta," Turles responded harshly.

_Now he's ordering me around?! Who does he think he is?_

The two Saiyans sneered at one another. No Dragon Balls, no idea where they were, no one left to question, and all the blame to be pointed at one another. The once productive alliance was looking increasingly frail in only moments.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It'd been the longest flight of his life and his heart had raced the entire time. The first obvious reason was they were now flying towards the seven Dragon Balls. The second reason was because he was going to lose his mind if Bulma didn't _shut the hell up!_

"Put me down right now! I don't want to go near that stupid space ship over there! I dont't-"

"SHUT UP!" echoed loudly across dozens of miles of Namekian scenery. Gohan and Krillen looked back nervously at their Saiyan counterpart as Bulma looked finally, terrified.

_If I have to deal with being around this woman another minute, I'm going to kill her, or myself. And I am inclined to want to live at this point. Maybe she ran across Frieza. Yes, that's it... she clearly was out on her own and got into an argument with Frieza and he killed her. Kakarot is stupid, he might buy that._

Finally, Gohan, Raditz, and Krillin landed. Without much ceremony Raditz dropped Bulma on her ass, clearly still irritated with her whining in mid flight.

"Where are they woman?" Raditz demanded.

Bulma fumbled with the radar before looking back up at Raditz, then to Krillin and Gohan.

"I don't get it, they should be right in front of us."

_Is the radar as defective as she is?_

It was too close to the wire. He could sense Frieza in the distance and every moment they hadn't made their wishes were dangerous, especially with Frieza heading towards Guru's. In a strange way he actually was worried about the old Namek.

_Nothing I can do about that now. What we need to focus on is these damned Dragon Balls._

It was then however, that Krillin walked over, stamping on some freshly dug soil with his foot.

"I'm willing to bet I know where they are."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_Arrogant bastard._

Turles clearly wasn't the most pleased. Without the Dragon Balls this entire plan was going to go to shit. Worse yet, Vegeta was giving orders, and not suggestions. Even right now he knew he was still stronger than Vegeta, though the scales were still relatively close.

They'd both made their separate ways to get cleaned up and changed. The Mark V armour was available to him now. It was supposedly offering more mobility for a mild sacrifice of protection; in reality, however, he didn't see the use. Their armour was flexible and he'd never been hindered by it. Instead, Turles opted to find elite class MK IV armour, thankfully with no damned pauldrons however.

The worst part was he missed his own armour, but he simply didn't have time to go to the Crusher. The black undersuit was different as well, covering his legs and arms, and coming with a set of gloves instead of gauntlets. At least the armour itself was black, though he found the golden plating to be irritating considering he'd come to find the badges of 'elite' soldiers repulsive. The number of 'elites' he killed was very, very high, the colour meant nothing to him.

Stopping in front of a reflective surface, Turles looked at himself, unable to help feeling as if someone familiar was staring back at him.

_Strange, for a moment I could swear someone else was starring back at ... me?_

The reflection had a scar, on his left cheek. By the time Turles blinked, the reflection staring back at him had returned to normal. A wave of relief washed over him.

_For a second there, I thought I was going crazier than Kakarot._

Turning his head, scouter now reattached to his head thanks to Frieza being restocked by the Ginyu Force, Turles saw Vegeta in the doorway now wearing the very Mark V armour he'd rejected.

"There are several powers approaching. I think it's the brats and Raditz. What do you want to bet they know where the Dragon Balls are?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

A child's laughter was in the air around them as Gohan and Krillin finished digging up the Dragon Balls, the two of them covered in dirt.

It was typical, human, lighthearted behaviour, and to be quite frank Raditz didn't feel the pressing need to indulge it at the moment.

"Gohan, Krillin," he said quickly, stepping over to the balls. "We need to summon the Dragon now."

"Yea, we don't have a lot of time," Bulma added. "Vegeta, Turles, or Frieza might get here, and then there could be big problems."

This was it. This was the moment of truth, the moment they would summon the Eternal Dragon. They would wish back everyone Vegeta and Nappa killed... perhaps even most of those he killed. It was an awkward moment, realizing that he'd be assisting in the revival of people he'd killed personally. They'd have to make sure that bastard Nappa didn't come back of course, but he was sure they could stipulate that.

_Hah, I bet Violet will think I've grown a second head when I tell her all the shit she's dragged me through._

In truth, he knew he and his nephew were probably the two with the most to gain by this wish. His nephew would be pleased to see that_ Namek_ return, and he would be pleased to see Colonel Violet. Bulma had that fool Yamcha, apparently, but he doubted those two were going to stick together given how Krillin had described the two earlier.

Besides, who the hell would ever want to get stuck with Bulma?

Finally, Krillin braced himself.

Unknown to everyone else, two sets of Saiyan eyes watched from beneath Frieza's ship.

"I summon up the Dragon! I command you now hear my howl to make my wish come true!"

It was all very epic of course, or at least as epic as Krillin could reasonably try to make it sound, thrusting his arms into the air as they all waited for the balls to summon the Dragon.

Nearly a minute passed before Raditz realized, along with everyone else, something was very, very wrong.

"I thought you idiots had summoned one of these Dragons before!" Raditz finally snapped. "Where is it?!"

Krillin stumbled back, noting just how irritated, if not outright angry, Raditz was.

"I-I-I don't know, normally it just appears by now!"

"... there must be a password!" Bulma shouted, looking at the balls. "The Dragon must be summoned with some key words. If we don't find out what it is, no one can summon the Dragon!"

Something inhuman bubbled up in Raditz's stomach as he sneered down at the Dragon Balls. Great, this was just perfect. Now they had the seven Dragon Balls, all the risk and none of the benefits!

It was then that two powers began to rapidly approach. His eyes narrowed in the direction they were arriving from.

"Bulma, Krillin, Gohan, find cover," the order came from Raditz. "I will deal with this."

Within a few moments, Goku and Burter landed in front of them. But if Raditz hadn't known better, he'd have sworn he looked more like Turles.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Wheezing, Goku floated in the air. To anyone who saw him right now, they'd assume he was none other than the nefarious Captain Ginyu.

_I need... I need to get back to the others... before its too late._

Just like Raditz had tried to warn him, Vegeta and Turles had bailed out almost immediately. It'd been easy to deal with Ginyu and Burter, until of course, they swapped bodies. Ginyu had maimed himself first too, which hadn't helped.

Now his body was heading towards them, and they had no idea.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Kakarot," Raditz greeted, his eyes narrowing on the smirking figure.

"Goku!" Krillin grinned, walking out next to Raditz.

"Wow, I bet you whipped that Captain Ginyu's butt really bad huh?" Krillin laughed.

The awkward tone "Goku" responded with told Raditz yet more that something was wrong. His body language was all wrong, his eyes were wrong... and the big blue bastard grinning behind him was yet more, wrong.

"Krillin, step back," the older Saiyan warned.

Ginyu looked up towards Raditz, noting the look on the other Saiyan's face.

Krillin looked back as well, a confused look on his face.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"That is not Kakarot at all," Raditz remarked. "Kakarot doesn't stand like that, talk like that, or wear a scouter."

Ginyu started to chuckle.

"Very astute of you to notice, my long haired Saiyan friend! But soon you'll get to see the full extent of my new body's power! Burter!"

Strike a pose behind him the huge Blue Alien shifted his arms up and bent his knees. "Burter!"

Doing a strange spin, before flexing one leg out and having his arms assembled in a strange position, the Captain spoke up.

"Now its time to face the wrath of the Ginyu Force! Introducing the new and improved Captain Ginyu!"

"Tell them what time it is Captain," Burter sounded almost embarrassed to say the line, the blue monster having a red tint across his face.

"It's time for you to die!"

Eyes went cold on Raditz. It didn't take much imagination as to what had happened. Kakarot's body was stolen by this thief, and very likely killed immediately after. The brother who seemed impossibly strong, the one who he imagined as a Super Saiyan, was dead because of this brutish low brow moron. A slave of Frieza's had killed a legend, a legend who was the brother he'd slowly started to look at as an example of strength and even inspiration.

_I will avenge you Kakarot. I will do what I must to help your son and woman. Though I'd much prefer to send the woman to see you I must admit._

Anger finally started to brim out of the Saiyan's face as his eyes continued to intently look at Ginyu. From behind Gohan jumped out.

"My father! What did you do to my father!"

"I took care of him already, kid!" he laughed.

_I'm going to kill you, slowly._

Raditz felt himself beginning to unleash his energy. The world around them began to tremble, the Dragon Balls themselves vibrating, before the entire ship next to them shifted violently. The waves of the local water splashed violently back and forth as the clouds in the sky seemed to shift. The sky itself seemed to darken, the clouds themselves swirling above Raditz before finally a huge blue aura burst from his body.

The three scouters watching this began to blip and beep with the information coming in. Numbers began to compile as dust began to wrap around Raditz in a small cyclone.

The look on Ginyu's face was priceless as the Saiyan warrior glared down at him.

"No way. 80,000... no wait. 90,000."

The look on Ginyu's face continued to pale as the number continued to climb.

"Wait! Not another one of you!" Ginyu cursed furiously, closing his fist before opening his palm, unleashing a huge energy blast. A purple light overtook the three warriors in front of him, before the source of the light froze in mid air, Raditz's body now almost burning with power.

Swiping his arm up towards the sky, the bolt went flying towards the stars, leaving Ginyu staring in disbelief.

"Captain!" Burter shouted, looking terrified. "Its reaching up over 120,000!"

Ginyu clearly started to calm himself. Dust began to circle around him as well, a golden aura burning from the edges of Goku's body as he competitively started to power up his new body. Energy sundered through the ground around him, causing Burter to step back as his own scouter started to beep again wildly.

"Captain-"

"Shut up Burter!"

"But Captain! Your power level... its only 25,000!"

Ginyu blinked upon hearing this. His face suddenly paled as he realized the disparity between himself and his opponent. Raditz's fist slammed into his face within seconds of this realization..

To Raditz, it was enough to know his opponent was weak. He'd enjoy killing Ginyu _slowly_.

_I'll make this painful for you, Ginyu. I swear it._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

With a wolfish grin, Turles looked to Vegeta.

"Would you look at that? All those Dragon Balls exposed, with only Burter and the midgets squaring off over them."

Vegeta was equally amused, grinning to himself, before noticing the woman was with them as well. Scowling internally, he looked towards Turles.

"Tell you what Turles, why don't you go face Ginyu. I'll take care of Burter. We wouldn't want you to disappoint on that promise you made him earlier."

_I'll take care of that idiot Burter, and then once we've killed off Ginyu and Raditz, this will be all over. I'll deal with those two idiotic midgets after that, and then we'll see what I need to do to preserve this supposed 'future'._

Appearing in front of Burter seconds later, Vegeta just crossed his arms.

"Hello Burter," he said with a cruel grin.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Ginyu felt himself slam into a small mountain, the entire thing collapsing around him. It'd not been much of a fight from Ginyu's end so far. Several savage blows had utterly wrecked his body.

"You killed the most honourable man I've known, Ginyu."

A massive red bolt of energy began forming in Raditz's right hand, preparing to end the life of the Captain of the Ginyu Force, when in the distance, a new power was felt.

"I... I see you've managed to take care of business," Goku said, looking exhausted.

Below, Ginyu was having trouble getting up, breathing in heavily. Raditz had completely dominated him, completely taking him apart. To Raditz himself it'd been easy, fighting someone only 1/6th his strength. Even though Ginyu showed signs of improvement after a few moves, the simple truth was Raditz hadn't given him enough time to really expand on that. The body below was too battered to realistically continue the battle.

"Kakarot?" Raditz asked, looking at his brother in shock.

"Yea, like the new look?" Goku joked.

"You!" Ginyu breathed. "How are you still alive?"

It was then another massive power entered the scene. Raditz felt himself trying to grasp how huge it was, much bigger than his own by far. In fact... it was almost as strong as he'd felt... Kakarot's power being before?

_Is it Frieza?_

Appearing next to Ginyu, Turles kicked Ginyu into the sky and smirked as he did.

"I always keep my word Ginyu. Get ready to die," Turles announced.

Both Raditz and Goku's faces twisted into shock.

"No wait!" was shouted by both at once.

To Raditz, it was a realization that he could get Kakarot restored to his original body.

To Goku, it was a realization that Ginyu could steel Turles's body.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

A huge impact slammed into Ginyu's ribs, breaking several of them with little remorse. The fist which caused the hit still rested in his gut for a moment as the two hovered in the air. Grinning, Turles knew full well his opponent was defeated before the battle began, but he'd rather have Ginyu suffer.

Blood dripped from the mouth of his opponent before Turles decided to crack his elbow across his face, sending the Ginyu leader flying back towards the water. Then he appeared below him, spinning in the air, driving his knee into Goku's body's back. Ginyu coughed violently as blood came up, before an elbow slammed into his chest, sending him finally into the ground with a sickening crack.

"Turles! You have to stop! You'll kill Kakarot's body!" Raditz shouted.

"So?" Turles grinned. "From what I've heard, he's not much of a Saiyan anyway."

The look on Raditz's face said it all. They'd be fighting very shortly it looked like.

"Now brother, there is no reason to be so sad. I'm sure Kakarot will eventually start to enjoy Ginyu's body," Turles chuckled, turning his head down to Kakarot.

Instead however, he saw a man laying there in green plated trade armour, a red bandana around his head, and a scar on his cheek. His eyes were looking at him intently. For Turles, he felt himself step back in shock at the change of opponents, his eyes widening as he felt himself gasp.

_What's happening? Why does he look like me? Who-_

As soon as he blinked, the rasping, beaten body of Goku had returned.

_What's happening? I don't understand._

"_I thought there was a foul smell in the air. So you're the ones."_

"_Bardock, heh, you crack me up. We had some good laughs with your crew earlier too, you shoulda been there."_

"_You're right, I should have been there."_

"_Do you really think it would have made a difference Bardock, I mean, really?"_

Turles found himself pacing over the ground, before rushing towards the air, giving an almost inhuman battle cry as he launched himself at Raditz and Kakarot. The two fighters braced themselves in the air, looking shocked at the sudden change of Turles's mood.

Turles stopped himself just before he could assault them, his body freezing in place.

"_FRIEZA! Come out and fight me you coward!"_

"No, nonono, what's happening?" Turles questioned in almost a ramble, the world was almost bending around him. "Get out of my head!"

"_FRIEZA!"_

It wasn't happening, none of this was happening, where was he really? Panicked eyes darted around the landscape, looking for something real, anything real. When he turned to look at Kakarot and Raditz, they'd been replaced by children. A nine year old boy and an infant.

He almost froze in place, feeling himself trembling as the world ceased making sense.

"Turles, what the hell is going on?" Raditz asked a nine year old.

Blood began to slowly dribble from Turles's nose as he looked at Raditz, and then to Kakarot.

"I-"

And then the world went black.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It'd not been exactly hard to pick Burter apart. The blue monster had tried to use his speed, only to find anything he did was met by Vegeta's block, or his own dodge. Worse for the blue beast, Vegeta was fast enough to stop him from running.

Finally, he'd cut him off in mid air.

Burter's eyes flashed open in a panic as Vegeta's hand extended, seeing the power forming.

"Vegeta, wait! Wait! We can-"

_I've had enough of you Ginyu fools._

A blue wave exploded across the sky as Burter was torn violently from life. A grin appeared across his lips, seeing Ginyu had already been taken down to almost nothing, except lying in a hole in the ground.

"Time to finish this."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_What the hell just happened to Turles? He was about to attack us for almost no reason, in some kind of trance, then rambled for a moment, bled from his nose and passed out. Does Ginyu have some kind of attack that does that?_

"Kakarot-"

"I don't know, but that's nothing Ginyu did to me."

From the ground below, Ginyu coughed violently. "Yea, what's with you Saiyans? Are you all insane or something? First I get Mister Nice guy, then the psycho killer who goes insane and drops out of the sky. Can you people at least be consistent?"

_So, it wasn't Ginyu. To hell with him for now, it's time to get-_

Vegeta appeared above them.

"Get ready to die Ginyu!" he shouted.

"Vegeta wait!" Goku cried out, the Prince diving down towards the broken body.

With a grin, the body on the ground began uttering a phrase.

"**Change...**"

Without warning, Goku had blasted off, flying ahead of Vegeta at the last moment. A golden light exploded from the downed body below, heading towards the pair.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"_Where the hell am I?" Turles whispered, holding his head as he slowly brought himself to his feet, this place was extremely dark, he couldn't see anything even with Saiyan eyes._

"_Kakarot?"_

_**Kakarot?**_

"_It's been so long. I've been calling out to you for years my son. I sense that the time of Frieza's defeat is approaching. There is so much I need to tell you. But what happened? Ever since you struck your-"_

"_I am not Kakarot you idiot," Turles seethed angrily._

_Emerging from the shadows of the world he found himself standing in, this near empty voice, Turles's eyes met with the man who wore the green and black Saiyan armour. He felt his fist tighten as he sneered._

_There was only one person this could be._

"_**Bardock.**"_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Important notice: The next two weeks will only have Monday Updates.**

**Reviewers:**

_**Treeger:** I look forward to Turles and Goku having a real conversation as well. It could take a while, and I don't think they'll like who they meet lol_

_**Ness:** As always, thanks for the review._

_S**uper Mystic Gohan:** Thanks :)_

_**Full Power:** Can't wait till Monday now can you? XD_

_**Dark Impaler:** This Monday. I hope you like it. :)_

_**Coldblue:** You've gotta get an account so I can answer some of these things by PM, or if you forget to ask a question it can be fired by PM, lol_

_Anyway, where to begin?_

_It's not Raditz's role in the story to necessarily be the strongest Z warrior._

_My plans for Jeice are for him to be dead. He's doing a fine job._

_Will Turles die soon? I can't answer that. Will he sense energy? Probably._

_Power levels? Incredibly off, as this chapter demonstrates XD_

_**Jason9000:** I decided to not cover the Ginyu fight with Goku, as it didn't really happen any differently than in the Canon sadly._

_**Fightingchampion:** I'm looking forward to my next update too :)_

_**Luke:** You are most welcome._

_**Pointer39:** Be careful what you wish for._

_**Super Saiyan Master Kackarot:** Thanks._


	25. Chapter 25: The Sons of Bardock

**Dragonball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 25: The Sons of Bardock**

"**_NOW!_**"

As soon as Ginyu returned to his original body, he hung in the open air in shock, turning to look up at the two saiyans now looming behind him.

Normally, Raditz didn't get along with Vegeta. Normally, Raditz would sooner attack Vegeta than help him, but in that moment he appeared next to Vegeta, outstretching his hand, just as Vegeta did.

"Goodbye Ginyu," Vegeta said with a devilish smile.

"I am the great Captain Ginyu-!" before the alien could complete his maddened ramble, the two bolts shot out, hitting his body as purple turned to black, black turned to ash, and the ash blew away in the wind.

"Daddy!" Gohan could be heard below, running towards the injured Goku.

Turning his gaze to Vegeta, Raditz growled quietly, almost sneering.

"I suppose we should prepare for Frieza, shouldn't we _Prince?_"

He could see the equally uncomfortable Prince looking back, his own scowl apparent. "Yes, that would be wise, wouldn't it?"

_After Frieza is dead, you are next,_ was all Raditz could think to himself as he stared at the smug, arrogant bastard. _For now though, I need to get Kakarot healed, I could use some armour, hell, I could use a shower... and I need to figure out what the hell just happened to Turles._

"Do you know what happened to Turles?" Raditz managed to ask Vegeta, who looked down at his 'comrade' with a questioning glance.

"Ginyu?"

"Apparently it wasn't."

"Well, let's hope he's dead, it'll mean more wishes for the rest of us," Vegeta remarked offhandedly.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"**Bardock.**"

"_Hey, always a good sign when somebody knows my name," Bardock remarked, walking over to Turles, seeing the family resemblance immediately. "Are you sure you aren't Kakarot? I'm pretty sure you look just like him. I've been trying to communicate with him ever since I died. It worked a bit at first, but-"_

"_I can assure you, weakling. I am not Kakarot. Now what the is going on here? Why did I keep seeing you, why was I getting visions of Frieza and some useless fools on-" Turles was cut off._

"_Couldn't help it, to concentrate on who I want to talk to, I've got to bring up memories and events that were related to my meeting them. Which is strange, because I was bringing up events that were related to Kakarot and-"_

_It was infuriating even talking to this weakling, as far as Turles was concerned. His arms crossed as he looked about. What was the point of being here right now? If this was real, he'd have already caved this saiyan's skull in for daring to interfere with his mind._

"_I told you before, I am Turles, soon to be Lord of the Universe," he informed Bardock._

_It took a second, Bardock looking into Turles's eyes before becoming almost cold himself, and then smirking._

"_I know you now. Well, disappointment never cease disappointing."_

"_Oh? And what do you mean by that?"_

"_You were supposed to die either at the hands of Cooler, and if not him then Kakarot. In fact, you should be dead right now in either scenario. I'm kinda surprised, that's something new."_

_The pause was awkward, uncomfortable._

_Dead? The Catalyst hadn't been lying then. He knew about Cooler, but Kakarot? That weak willed fool couldn't harm a fly. Sparring everyone he ran across. How could he have killed him?_

"_I'd be dead? Hardly, how can I die when I possess the power of the Tree of Might?"_

_The world slowly started to warp around him, his eyes tracing in all directions. He recognized this place... well, he recognized what it was._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_Huge walls of tree were all around him, above was the succulent fruit of the Tree of Might. Around him were the husks of fruit, he'd been consuming it, he could tell. But looking up, something strange was happening with the remaining fruit, it was as if their power was being... drained?_

"_TURLES!"_

_Turning about, Turles saw none other than Kakarot. Standing there looking bloodied and bruised, his clothing nearly annihilated. Smirking, it was clear he'd been in a fight._

_**What happened to you Kakarot?**_

_He tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. What the hell? He couldn't shift his eyes, he couldn't move._

"_Not you again, how did this happen?"_

_That was his voice but he didn't say that._

"_I have the power of the nature in me, and I am going to stop you. I won't let you take our world away for your own greed."_

_The two stared at one another, immobile, like stone, neither moving as their intense glares focused on one another. They hadn't even known one another to be brothers, to have even been cast from the same egg, split in two in the womb._

_Turles raised his hands, focusing all his might, feeling a surge of energy far greater than he'd ever felt before. Just as he did, Kakarot raised his right hand, a blue orb forming around it._

_Focusing forward, the Calamity Blaster fired away, just as the Spirit Bomb was flung back at him. The two forces met, and within seconds the Calamity Blaster was completely overwhelmed, cast aside as if it were nothing._

"_?!" _

_When the orb hit him it was just... pain. It felt like every cell in his body, ever atom, was burning. It was like being wiped from the universe a particle at a time. A scream echoed from his throat as he felt this power surging through him, burning him, destroying him... killing him._

_Suddenly, it shot him upward, sending him through the core of the Tree of Might itself, the tree fracturing and breaking under the power of the attack. All Turles could feel was his pain, and all he could hear was his own screams._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Kakarot's body floated inside the blue liquid, in the healing chamber next to him, Turles started to float as well, though there was no signs of physical injury. Vegeta had remarked that something was off with Turles's brain waves.

Still, now that Krillin, Gohan, Raditz, and Vegeta stood in the room, it was uncomfortably silent.

"Is my dad going to be okay?" Gohan managed to ask.

It was clear from the look on Gohan's face that he was concerned, and rightly so given how brutal the beating Raditz and Turles gave him. They were surprised he was able to talk even before passing out.

Vegeta for his part just looked back at Gohan with irritation, but nodded. "He should be fine. In the meantime-"

"-We are going to go get on some armour, and probably take some showers first," Raditz remarked, turning to Krillin and Gohan. "Follow me."

"I didn't say you could go, Raditz," Vegeta's voice from behind was mocking, Raditz could feel the grin on Vegeta's face. "Ask your Prince for permission to leave."

Something almost broke behind Raditz's eyes. The Saiyan's fist couldn't tighten anymore than it was. If he pressed any harder he'd draw his own blood from his palms. It was everything he had in that brief second to keep his energy suppressed and not destroy the medical centre, though there was a mild rumble.

Gohan and Krillen backed away from the large saiyan as they felt his aura flickering around him. Vegeta would have known as well, and he slowly let a satisfied grin appear across his face.

_I'll have your blood on my hands yet, Vegeta._

"When this is over Vegeta, I'm going to send you to Hell to have a chat with Nappa. I'm sure that stupid ogre could use some company down there."

With that, Raditz walked out of the room, with the sound of Vegeta's chuckles following him.

"Uncle Raditz, didn't you used to work with Vegeta?" Gohan asked quietly, looking almost half scared to ask.

"I did."

"Why'd you stop?"

The lack of an answer said it all, as the room slid open leading to the showers.

There was no reason to tell anyone why, it didn't matter to them. It was something none of them were built to understand.

"Get in."

"Hey, wheres Bulma anyway?" Krillin asked.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"_AHHHHHHHH!"_

_Turles's lungs felt like they were being exploded as his scream continued._

"_Yea, that looked painful," Bardock observed. His son trembled, trying to get up off his knees. _

_The pain was still there, it was still covering every inch of his body like a fire. How? How had this happened? Struggling even to put his hand out, he managed to finally start to rise, still trembling as he did._

_Kakarot._

_Kakarot had killed him. He felt it, he experienced it even. The only reason he was alive was because of the interference of others. It was a bitter feeling, to be killed by one's own brother._

"_Why?" he finally managed. "Why did you try to contact Kakarot?"_

"_Because I needed to tell him about what happened to Planet Vegeta, about his race, his heritage. I needed to tell him to avenge me. It is Kakarot, who will defeat Frieza."_

_Something felt... hollow... with those words. Turles looked ahead with a bitter glance, trying to find his own words to speak, but none came. If Kakarot was indeed his brother, than he had little doubt this was his father. A father who had so little faith in him, that he believed Kakarot would defeat Frieza._

_**I am the strongest of the saiyans. I will kill Frieza.**_

"_I already know what happened to the saiyans. I am more than capable of killing Frieza. I have the power to crush anyone who gets in my way. I am superior to Kakarot."_

"_Right now, I'm more confused as to why you are here. What are you even doing up there?" Bardock questioned bluntly._

"_I was working with Vegeta to gain eternal life, when we ran into my supposed nephew, a human, Raditz-"_

"_Raditz? That name sounds familiar."_

_Confusion was written across Turles's face as Bardock questioned who Raditz was. Raditz was the only one of any of them who had even **met** Bardock. Yet somehow he knew Kakarot and not Raditz? Perhaps this was all some delusion and he was really going insane._

"_My elder brother," was the short answer._

_Bardock seemed to think for several minutes, before memories came flooding into him._

"_Isn't Raditz also supposed to be dead?" he almost growled, his eyes locking onto Turles._

"_So, are you still disappointed?" Turles shot back with a half smirk, enjoying the irritation and disbelief his 'father' was experiencing. "It would seem you are ill informed as to the fate of your children. Perhaps you are wrong about Kakarot being the one to defeat Frieza."_

_The words were smug, arrogant, prideful, and ill informed._

"_You're so arrogant you can't see past you're own power. Kakarot is far more powerful than you are, Turles. Kakarot **earned** his strength."_

"My power was earned, you weakling. I fought for it. I slaughtered billions to achieve what you see before you. Kakarot is no saiyan. He is a weak fool, who has somehow managed to increase his power level, and little else."

"_Kakarot however, survived. You and Raditz were supposed to be nothing but food for the worms by now."_

_The bluntness of the remark made Turles's eye twitch almost. He'd never spoken to Raditz in their brief acquaintance about their father, it'd never been an issue, and Raditz had never brought it up._

"_Oh? Well now that I'm busy not feeding worms, I'll just have to disappoint. I will kill Frieza, old man, and after I'm done with that, perhaps I'll kill Kakarot," Turles declared confidently, smirking after he did. "I am just as powerful as that weak minded fool, but I have the true spirit of a saiyan warrior. He is nothing."_

"_No, not really. You are much, much weaker than Kakarot. Kakarot has something inside of him you do not. The best you could ever dream of is to live long enough to watch him avenge our people. He will be something, he will be remembered. You Turles, will be left dead. You'll have no legacy, people will not remember Turles. If you are lucky, they might remember that you were Kakarot's brother."_

_Turles froze at the words. So according to this oracle he was going to simply be a man left to stand by and watch in disgrace as his brother defeated Frieza? How did he know Raditz was supposed to die? Hell, how were they having this conversation? It was clear, he was losing his mind. That was the only explanation._

"_I can see now. I can see what's changed. I don't know how its changed, but it has. Kakarot will defeat still defeat Frieza. You will not."_

"_I've heard enough you broken old fool," Turles evenly snapped. "What makes Kakarot different than me? We're the same, the perfect copies of one another, only he is weaker because-"_

"_He has something to protect. You Turles, you are so shallow you even stole your power; you never earned it, like it or not. Just as when you were born, you stole the life of your mother," Bardock froze for a moment after the last words came out, his eyes locking onto Turles like steel bars. "Just as you stole the identity of Commander Ras. Just as you stole your cruiser. You've never earned anything in your life, you've never experienced loss. All you have experienced is an absence of real value. You are everything a third class warrior is expected to be. Kakarot is different, he's something more than you'll ever be Turles. You are a mistake, a broken off piece of Kakarot that-"_

_Rage filled the void around them, as purple energy drew up around Turles, many multiples the power of Bardock._

"_Get out of my mind!"_

"_Just a heads up, you're not going to be immortal either."_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Quietly, Bulma just let the back of her head rest against the tile of the shower behind her head. She'd been in here for over a half an hour now, ever since she learned this ship had running water. It'd been weeks since there was real, running water, real modern convenience.

As soon as she could, she'd eat as much as she could, she didn't care if the food was alien.

Water beaded on her skin and she just sighed, enjoying the sensation. Goku was going to be alright at least, all she had to do was avoid that monster in the chamber next to him. If he was 'bored' and came across her, it could quickly turn into a nightmare. Idly she rubbed her hand where Turles had broken it less than a day ago.

Goku's twin couldn't be any more different if he tried.

Finally, standing up, she reached out for a towel. The entire shower room had become completely misted with steam for some time now. Her eyes were closed as she just enjoyed the hot warm, moist air. Instead of finding a towel, her hand grabbed a... face?

Standing there, stoic as ever, looking as if he was in mid walk, was none other than Vegeta, whose head now turned fully to look at her. Fear gripped her as she realized who it was, her heart pounding. The Saiyan just looked confused, until he smirked.

Bulma screamed.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Turles's eyes flashed open in the medical tank, blazing with hatred as the tank started to bubble with his energy.

"_Turles?"_

It was Kakarot's voice.

_Not another one, what now? _

Turning his head towards the medical pod, Turles scowled at the favoured son. The son destined supposedly for greatness, sat in the tank next to the would be corpse's.

"_What is it, Kakarot?"_

It was his first attempt to speak to anyone like this, he didn't even realize Kakarot could speak inside someone's head. Was he like Bardock then?

"_We're going to have to work together to stop Frieza. You and Vegeta are the strongest, though Raditz isn't that far behind. When Frieza arrives, it will be up to you three to hold him off until we figure out a way to stop him."_

The twin could had laughed. The mighty Kakarot was telling him the obvious, only he omitted that he would kill Frieza.

"_Well Kakarot, I am certainly glad for your input, but there won't be any need to hold off Frieza. I will kill him. Then I will rule the universe, perhaps if you are lucky, I'll let you survive long enough to have a place within my new Empire."_

Kakarot just seemed to be irritated from his tank.

"_You don't even know how to read Power Levels. You'll be blind without Vegeta, Raditz, Krillin or Gohan. Here, let me help you."_

There was a scowl in the other tank, as Turles slowly reached up to remove his face mask and leave. He didn't want to hear anything else from-

Suddenly, the world started to expand, he felt himself almost reaching out and tasting the power in the air around him. It was complete chaos, he could sense Raditz? Vegeta? The boy? And the midget? Funny, he couldn't sense the girl... no wait... the insignificant one over there.

In all this however, he then knew something was going on...

"_How dare you enter my mind, Kakarot?!"_

"_Hey, I'm just trying to help you out Turles. We're all in this together. If we work together we can do this. If we don't, we'll fail. After this is all done, I hope you reconsider what you have planned, I don't want to have to stop you. We're brothers, I'm sure Raditz will want to come back to the Earth, and if-"_

"_Don't even bother, Kakarot. Until today I had no idea you even existed, until a few minutes ago I had no idea that you were supposedly important. We'll see if you can live up to your pathetic expectations or not. But I can assure you, I'd sooner kill myself then get stuck on some backwards planet with mewling people with no power. I've heard of the Earth, I was intending to eventually go there myself to finish the job you never even started."_

Finally, Turles pulled his mask off, liquid draining from the tank. He felt... revitalized, rested, powerful.

"_I hope you don't, Turles. Because then we'd have to fight. And I'd win."_

Events replayed in Turles's mind at the words, events he'd lived through only minutes ago. Bardock's vision of his death played through his mind once again.

_When the orb hit him it was just... pain. It felt like every cell in his body, ever atom, was burning, being wiped from the universe a particle at a time. A scream echoed from his throat as he felt this power surging through him, burning him, destroying him... killing him._

Turles felt something cold coil around his gut in that very moment, pulling himself from the regeneration tank, he looked at Kakarot, knowing in that moment he could kill him.

_No, for now, I need him alive. Even though I hate to admit it. If Bardock is right, and I am wrong, then he's the one who will stop Frieza._

Despite this, Turles felt a moment of shame that he was even considering it. His own strength might... fail.

And then a woman screamed.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Slipping on a new undersuit for the first time since before he went to Earth, Raditz felt relief of having familiar clothing. It wasn't the usual style he wore, but he didn't care anymore. The full black body suit covered him, and the Mark III armour slipped over his body easily enough. It was only a cuirass and paulrdons, not the extra leg plating, but he didn't care. Thankfully he'd managed to track down a set of gauntlets over gloves, though sadly for boots he was stuck with fabric instead of his old greaves.

Still, he recognized himself again for the first time in a long time, as a Saiyan warrior.

Behind him, he heard giggling as Gohan started to jump about, wearing the elite suit he'd managed to find, almost the same as his own save for a blue undersuit and gloves.

"You look the role kid," he assured him, smirking.

Gohan beamed with the approval, flexing his arm and checking out the armour excitedly.

"I bet we could totally take Frieza like this!"

"Don't let it go to your head," Raditz immediately cut off. "More protection is helpful, but Frieza is not going to be stopped by a little armour. To stop Frieza will take everything you've ever had."

_If we can stop him._

It was then, everyone froze, hearing Bulma scream.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_This woman is insufferable._

Bulma was currently attempting to make herself look decent, trying to use her hands.

"What are you doing here woman? This is _my_ bathing facility. Go use the one that your friends us-"

"Help! Somebody help!" Bulma screamed, causing Vegeta to become further annoyed.

Of course, it hasn't dawned on him to realize human customs of decency, or the fact that Bulma had been assaulted by Turles earlier.

"Listen here, woman. I have had enough of this shrieking idiocy! You will stop immediately or-"

"Bulma?" A small voice asked, as Gohan rounded the corner, followed by Krillen, and finally followed by Raditz.

_And now the weaklings are here. Perfect, this is exactly how I wanted to spend my time._

"... Really Vegeta, really?" Raditz questioned with a raised brow.

It didn't take much for Vegeta to notice the look of _disgust_ on Raditz's face, clearly thinking he'd attempted to give in to some baser urge. He could hardly imagine himself getting involved with such a sensitive, clearly ignorant creature.

To Vegeta of course, it was clear the woman was now embarrassed.

"Stop being in here, everyone out! Get out now!" Bulma ordered.

Within almost ten seconds, Vegeta, Raditz, Gohan, and Krillen were standing outside the door, though Vegeta angrily had his arms crossed.

_So I have to wait for her to finish to use my own facilities? This is ridiculous._

"So Vegeta, it looks like I wasn't the only one interested in seeing these humans," Turles chuckled, walking ahead, brushing his thumb over his own cheek a moment later, unconsciously rubbing where Bardock once had a scar. "You really should act more mature."

With disgust boiling in his stomach, Vegeta scowled at Turles.

"Please, I don't allow myself to be controlled by base needs like you third class warriors," he remarked, smirking at Raditz as well. "Some of you even betray your loyalties over such primitive feelings."

The truth was, Vegeta was testing him, and loving every second of it. Raditz needed him, and he knew it. Their battle with Frieza was going to take all they had, whether they were immortal or not. But the best part of it was watching Raditz try to restrain himself. However, that restraint began to break after the last comment. Raditz taking a furious step forward. His hands readied for blood and battle.

"Now, now Raditz, we wouldn't want to-"

Turles had also moved in from the front.

"I would suggest you remember not to anger both of your saiyan counterparts at once, Vegeta," he reminded grimly, staring down at him.

Turning his head to Raditz, he just glared.

"You, don't go near Vegeta or say anything. And you" he looked at Vegeta. "Do the same for Raditz. If we kill each other, Frieza will kill the remainder of us. So cease this childish feud until you have time to kill one another, as right now neither of you **do.**"

_You presumptuous bastard._

Vegeta glared back hatefully at Turles, his teeth clenched as he was ordered by a **third class**.

To say that their alliance had been torn apart now, would be very accurate. Even in that moment, forced to capitulate to his 'ally' Turles, Vegeta now only thought of one thing.

_I will become immortal first, Turles. And then we will see how quick you are to use that authority of yours._

Everyone in the room was silent as Vegeta glared at Turles, and Turles stoically stared back.

The door slid open next to them as Bulma stepped out, finishing getting dressed in a Planet Trade uniform, replacing her heavily worn clothes, clearly trying to get used to it her eyes looked ahead, seeing the two saiyans locked in a battle of wills, however, she noticed right away that one was Turles.

Freezing for a moment, she quickly jumped behind Vegeta, and then behind Raditz, once she realized she'd jumped behind Vegeta.

"It's him!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: **Huge news.**_

_**I will be updating this Friday. But after this, The Catalyst will be a once a week update. Every Friday.**_

_The decision has been made because I want to keep up to date with The Long Road, and my newest story, which will be going live tomorrow. That story is call The Perfect Monster. It's going to be very different from anything I've written so far._

_So, for those who read both stories, my new update schedule is this-_

**Sunday week 1: _The Long Road_**

**Friday: _The Catalyst_**

**Sunday week 2: _The Perfect Monster_**

**Friday: _The Catalyst._**

_So the Long Road will be updated twice a month, and so will The Perfect Monster. However The Catalyst will be updated 4 times a month on average._

**Reviewers:**

_**Jason9000:** What a rush hey?_

_**Demod20: **Thanks for the review. I sincerely appreciate it as always Demod20._

_**Fightingchampion:** I'm always looking forward to the next update. I liked Turles's new armour, even if Turles didn't like it lol_

_**Mystic Milli: **Thank you for the review, as always. **tips hat**_

_**Full Power:** Thanks Full Power. And the shit is most certainly getting ready to go down._

_**Super Vegetarott: **I was really conflicted about adding it or not. But I decided against it, I didn't feel it added anything to the story to include it._

_**Dark Impaler:** I realize he's awesome, just not everyone else has yet ;)_

_**Ness:** Trust me, when the Dragon is summoned, its a complete shit-show._

_**Luke:** There are always updates my friend :)_

_**DaOneInDaCorner:** Answered view PM._

_**Coldblue:** Tien Yamcha and crew? Don't expect huge changes to them, they aren't really that important to the story. :(_

_Raditz and the Android's Saga? Dunno, you'll have to read._

_Will Turles die fighting Frieza?: You know I can't answer that._

_Will Piccolo become stronger to compete with the Saiyans? Can't tell you._

_What is the Limit of Raditz's power level at the end of the story? Raditz will be no stronger, or weaker, than Raditz._

_Frieza's appearance: Keep reading, you'll see ;)_


	26. Chapter 26: A Forced Sacrifice

**Dragon Ball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 26: A Forced Sacrifice**

There was an irritated growl as the woman now cowering behind the huge Saiyan. To Raditz, it was increasingly becoming a burden to have Bulma here. She was terrified of Turles, and now was paranoid of Vegeta. He wouldn't doubt she'd freak out potentially at actions by either of them. Next, it was clear if Turles had tormented her before, he'd enjoy doing so again. In the brief time he'd spent with his _dear_ younger brother, he very much understood Turles enjoyed cruelty as much as any Saiyan.

It was difficult dealing with a creature this _weak_. By even weakling standards she was weak, so why had she come? Supposedly her mind, but that clearly wasn't in use right now.

_And now that's she's here, there is no going back and dropping her off in the middle of nowhere._

"Well, I can see I left an impression," Turles remarked, a smirk slowly drawing across his face, staring past Vegeta towards Bulma. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of things to _discuss_ later."

However, Raditz noticed something, his eye ticking. Vegeta seemed to _stiffen_ with the words from Turles. Why would he do that?

_I highly doubt he's trying to protect Bulma, that'd be ridiculous._

As if detecting his eyes on him, Vegeta turned his head with a scowl, half looking at Raditz.

"Intent on attacking from behind, Raditz? I know it's a honed talent of yours."

In that moment, Raditz was attempted to strike out. Instead, he slowly backed up.

"I think I agree with Turles, we all need space. Krillin, Bulma, Gohan, come with me," he remarked coldly.

The group slowly moved towards the rear of the ship, plans were to be made, because things couldn't go on as they were.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"I think it's best if I take a quick trip to see Guru," Krillin eventually said to the others.

"B-But Frieza was on his way there," Bulma told him quietly.

"Look, we need the password to activate the Dragon Balls, without that, we're finished. I may run into Frieza, but it's a risk I'm willing to take."

This was typical Krillin to Bulma, she knew damn well the main reason he thought this was a good idea was it was something he thought Goku would do. But he was right about one thing, they needed to take a risk at this point to get the Dragon Balls working.

"I'm going too!" Gohan quickly cut in.

"I think not," Raditz said, grabbing his nephew's shoulder. "We are going to stay here, and make sure that the Dragon Balls, Bulma, and your father are fine."

It was within a brief second that Krillin booked, taking off at full speed out of the halls of Frieza's cruiser.

Bulma caught the word, he specifically referenced her. Blue eyes turned to him, noting Raditz acknowledging the danger to her, clearly he knew Turles well enough to know what was going on.

_Well at least I've got one big lug here to help out._

"I'm sure Krillin will be fine, Gohan," Bulma told him honestly, before sitting down quietly, looking ahead.

Turning her head, Bulma noticed the short man entering the room, still looking irritated.

"I need to rest. However, someone needs to watch the Dragon Balls. I figured it might as well be the most pathetic amongst us. Raditz, Gohan, woman, this means you."

_He's got all the manners of a rabies infected monkey._

"Excuse me, but we don't take orders from you," Bulma said, her confidence inflated by the fact that Gohan and Raditz were next to her.

Much to her surprise, Vegeta just raised his eyebrows at her, it was as if he was shocked she was talking to him like that. However in an instant they arched back down, narrowing on her as he started to almost snarl.

"Listen here, _woman_. As of right now I am the strongest-" Vegeta was cut off.

"What about Turles, or Kakarot?" Raditz asked with a smirk.

"Listen to me very carefully," Vegeta finally said, his teeth grit from anger. "If you aren't watching the Dragon Balls while I rest, _Turles_ will be."

Everyone immediately went stiff and in response, Vegeta smirked.

_He's right._ Was what immediately rushed through Bulma's head. It wasn't something she wanted to admit openly, but it was true, Vegeta was right. It was also a sign that he was saying he trusted them, more than he trusted Turles right now.

Turning her head to face Raditz, Bulma examined the only real one who could roadblock Turles or Vegeta right now. It was very clear from his composure that he was in agreement, reluctant agreement with Vegeta.

"I guess we're going to go watch the Dragon Balls?" Gohan asked, turning his head between the three adults, noting how stressed they all looked.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"_You know I'm still around."_

"I gathered as much." Turles responded with a tight expression on his face, seemingly talking to the air itself as he walking back and forth through Frieza's bridge, the light of one of the Namekian suns blaring through the hole Vegeta had melted through. To think, this was the lair of the monster.

"_I could show you how bad this going to-"_

Turles felt angry in that moment, furious, but he had no way to crush this ghost which had started to haunt him. If Kakarot was this annoying, he'd enjoy killing him. He knew he wasn't Kakarot, why was he even here?

"_Don't bother. I will make my own fate, you pathetic old fool. The supposed last defender of the Planet Vegeta. I don't need advise from someone who died by Frieza's hand, and not only that, failed completely,"_ Turles informed.

There was silence finally on the other end.

_Good, I can finally work out my own plans._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Hell:**_

The spawn of disappointment. Turles never achieved his own power. His real power had been 1,500 at most, before he came across the fruit from the Tree of Might. The power level of 50,000 he managed to push himself to was all the life of another world, trapped inside of him, an energy that was forced to become one with his own. But it wasn't his. Even after he achieved his new power, which was of course immense, it was built on the foundations that had been laid by the Tree of Might.

Bardock had felt himself exiting the realm of the living, exiting Turles's mind. Around him was a dark, terrible place, the same place it always was. Over the vastness of the afterlife, only the sickest animals were left here, souls to not be reincarnated for their many crimes. It was a sad truth, that Hell was awash with Saiyans.

Of all the vile beasts there had been, apparently they were the most vile. Of millions of Saiyans, thousands were destined to never be reborn, to be stuck in this eternal wasteland, only seeing another face once or twice in the vastness of time, save for their ogre guards. Of course there were others, many others, but most races only had hundreds of souls that were so powerful and evil that they couldn't be contained. The Saiyans had tens of thousands over mere hundreds. From King Vegeta, to one as lowly as himself.

Yasa had been good enough never to have come here, reincarnated a billion light years from the Planet Vegeta, her soul was at rest in its new life, away from him. It was comforting to know she was spared this terrible place, and at the same time, it was a cold comfort. By being too good for Hell, she'd become too good for him.

_I wish you'd killed more people Yasa, then maybe I wouldn't be stuck down here alone._

It was a selfish thought, but given the nature of the realm he was in, who cared?

When the visions of Raditz and Turles's ends first came to him, he'd been far from bothered. His eldest son had failed so completely that as far as he was concerned. Raditz's failure cost him his wife, and their relationship.

When he saw Turles's death, he saw the one most responsible for Yasa's death expire. The one who would never amount to anything die in ignominy as he deserved. It was his fault she'd died. If it'd just been Kakarot she'd have been fine. They had barely spoken anymore, but before she died there had been so much he wanted to say to her. Turles took that chance away from him, even if he would have never taken advantage of that chance. Not only did he take that chance, but he'd end up being dead himself anyway, killed by the most deserving of his son's. Or worse, killed by the brother of the tyrant who wiped out their kind. Even with all that stolen power he was nothing.

Now? Now all he'd learned was that disappointment had continued on. His visions had never been wrong before, nor had they ever _**changed**_.

It was as if someone had changed the flow of time, changed events. These event changes so far had bought his sons more time, but it was time they'd hardly deserved, hardly earned.

Every time he visited Turles, he'd made his own Hell a little worse. Being reminded that he wasn't Kakarot, being reminded he could no longer communicate with Kakarot, and that Kakarot would never remember who he was. His legacy would be to have contributed to the death of Frieza by being the sperm donor to his son and little else. The only thing that had kept him going back to the pirate above was that it was the first time in years he'd found someone to speak to.

Hell was so vast, so huge, and so chaotic in its very nature you would always get lost. Any group was easily separated.

There was one word that kept pulsing in his mind, and he knew it was connected... his visions were slowly beginning to unlock it.

The word was one of change, of spurring on a reaction.

The word, of course, was _**Catalyst.**_

Quietly, Bardock began to try and sift through the changing tide of the future, changing as he'd never seen it before. Even as his immediate world began to slowly lick with fire, as it always did around this time, he remained on task. It'd be a nice escape from the flames before the cold arrived afterwards.

Of course however, the first thing that came into his vision was one that didn't particularly bother him.

It was watching Turles die...

_Whatever can we skip past... wow..._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Frieza's Ship:**_

Gohan quietly sat back, looking up at the sky with the green shade to it, hands behind his head as he rested on blue grass. Next to him, his uncle did the same, the two of them just laying back and waiting, waiting for something, anything to happen. Bulma would be found a few meters away, tiredly sitting on a Dragon Ball and just looking depressed.

Compared to Raditz, Gohan was sure he'd not seen anything at all, nowhere near the horrors. Better, he'd never participated in them. But finding the Namekian villages destroyed, seeing all those bodies, seeing all that pain, he couldn't imagine a life like that. How could someone do something that terrible? How could someone even view people's lives being destroyed so casually?

Quietly, Gohan turned his eyes to his uncle, his face more curious than anything else.

_I wonder what you thought the first time you did something like this. Were you scared?_

Raditz had been the least affected of all of them when it came to seeing the mayhem, but what else could any of them expect?

But Gohan had believed in his uncle, he knew he'd make the right decisions and he did. Still, after Guru's he'd seemed changed, as if his purpose was different, it was almost as if some weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Uncle Raditz?"

"Please kid, just Raditz, I thought we went over this before."

"Raditz?" Gohan now approached, his voice serious.

It was always strange to him how his uncle denied his title.

"Yea?"

"We're going to use the Dragon Balls to bring everyone Vegeta and Nappa killed back to life. Is there anyone you know whose coming back?'

On the other end, was the loud sound of silence. Turning his head, Raditz looked almost as if he was going to say something, but seemed to struggle in that moment.

_Wow... They did kill someone he knew._

Gohan felt the thought rush to the fore of his mind before in the air, all that could be heard was Krillin laughing.

"Krillin!" Bulma called out, standing up and beginning to wave him down. "Krillin! You're back! How did it go!?"

"Look who I found." Krillin said with a grin.

Excitement rushed through Gohan's veins as he jumped to his feet.

"Alright, Dende!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The bald one was talking and all Raditz heard was the key word they'd been waiting for.

Password.

The little Namekian boy knew the password, and knew how to talk to the Eternal Dragon.

"Summon the Dragon," Raditz finally said, looking at the boy.

"What about Vegeta and Turles?"

What about them? Raditz knew that they needed time, his own strength had grown, especially since the battle with Ginyu, he'd been resting and his body had recovered amazingly. But he knew full well so had Turles's and Vegeta's.

... But Vegeta was asleep right now.

"Take the Dragon Balls," Raditz finally ordered, pointing towards the distance. "I will tell Turles I took them somewhere else and lead him away. No matter what happens, don't come for me."

Gohan's face became written with worry.

"Uncle Raditz-"

"Kid, I'm not going to repeat myself. Just Raditz."

"Look, if you go over there you're going to fight him, maybe I can help," his nephew offered.

The willingness to fight, a trait of a Saiyan. Raditz knew it well, but with his nephew it was different, he didn't just want to fight, he wanted to make a difference. That kid actually thought he would make the difference between him and Turles.

_Just like your father._

"You'll help more with the Namek boy, Krillin and the woman. Now go. And go now, before Turles spots the little green."

"My name is Dende."

"Whatever," Raditz responded dismissively.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Turles's eyes shifted to the door as it opened, Raditz walking through.

"I sense our dear Nephew and the humans moving away from here, do you have any idea why, brother?"

The look on Raditz's face said it all. There was shock, because Raditz had thought Turles couldn't sense power levels.

_I suppose I should thank Kakarot for unlocking that, at least._

Raditz was up to something, Vegeta was asleep and the Earthlings were gone, what could he possibly be thinking.

"... They are looking for the Dragon Balls," Raditz said, before beginning to smirk. "Dragon Balls which I hid, because I obtained the password."

_He has the password?_

The younger Saiyan's entire body froze. His weight shifted as he turned to look at his elder brother, onyx eyes trading stares. This was it. This was their time, their chance for immortality. The true sons of the Planet Vegeta would work together to obtain eternal life. No more Prince Vegeta, no more Kakarot, no more Bardock or any nonsense, they would work together.

"Brother, I know we haven't had many words between us. But allow me to say that you have made me a very, very happy man," Turles grinned.

"Yes, well, to make our wishes, I recommend we head out now, before Vegeta wakes," Raditz offered.

Betrayal? Oh well, Vegeta would just have to learn to deal with it.

"Why don't we just kill him. I know you want to," Turles grinned.

Raditz grinned right back at him, just as he'd wanted, but the elder Saiyan shook his head.

"No, because he needs to know his place first, doesn't he?"

Sighing, Turles agreed internally. Killing him in his sleep wouldn't be fitting, not for the supposed Prince of all Saiyans. He could also still be useful against Frieza.

"Lead the way, brother."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Takkaraputo Popurunga Pupirittoparo!" Dende's small voice called out.

The seven glowing balls finally exploded with light, from this coiled out the huge eternal Dragon, Porunga. Immense, the glowing form of the giant green beast hung in the air, his great back sail spiking into the now black sky. Huge teeth appeared in the jaws of the dragon as he finished taking form, red eyes glowing.

"**You have collected the seven Dragon Balls, think wisely and I will grant you three wishes within my power!"**

A Namekian child, and three travellers from across the stars stared up at the hulking dragon before them, speechless and in aw at the event they were looking at, looking at what they'd struggled so hard to achieve, so hard to obtain.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

When the sky went black, Turles froze in mid flight, his smirk disappeared within a heartbeat. What was happening? Why was the sky like this? Lightning streaked across the heavens... and then a pillar of golden, cycling light appeared in the distance behind them. He knew because its light was so bright it illuminated the dark skies for a moment ahead of them.

Turning his head, Turles froze, seeing the giant lizard taking form in the sky.

"**You have collected the seven Dragon Balls, think wisely and I will grant you three wishes within my power!"**

_How is this happening?!_

Turning immediately to Raditz, now hanging in the air next to him, the other said looked tense.

_He knew!_

"Raditz you double dealing, tailess bastard."

The blow landed with a thundering clap sounding through the air, shock-waves causing the water below them to ripple. Raditz's fist made contact with Turles's cheek, slamming into him violently enough and quickly enough to set their battle off to an explosive start.

Falling from the sky at high speeds, Turles hit the ground. Rocks gave way to him with no protest seemingly as the ground tore up beneath him, until finally his back hit new, fresh water.

Submerged in the liquid of this vile, putrid world, Turles felt his power beginning to rise, feeling the water around him beginning to boil, before exploding around him.

"_**RADITZ!"**_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Vegeta's eyes finally opened, feeling himself being pulled into the world by a thundering clap, the entire ship shaking from the shock-wave.

"Frieza?"

Two huge powers were duelling outside, he could sense them almost immediately. One was slightly bigger than the other, but both were immense, rising to his feet, Vegeta stepped away from Kakarot's medical chamber and towards the nearest window, noting how the sky was black.

_How long did I sleep for?!... wait a second, there isn't any night on this planet!_

Only then did Vegeta see, hanging in the distance, the shape of the Eternal Dragon.

"No," he whispered. "those vermin! They've betrayed me!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Alright guys, we need to make the wish," Gohan finally said, feeling his resolve beginning to steel.

Next to him, Bulma and Krillin's faces slowly went from aw to seriousness in a heartbeat as well.

"Dende," Krillin finally said. "Ask the Dragon to bring everyone the Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta killed on earth, back to life."

With a nod, the Namekian child nodded.

Speaking in the strange Namekian language, looking up to the Dragon as the boy shouted, Porunga just floated for several moments.

In the background there were several violent purple and red flashes, followed by more explosive booms. Raditz and Turles were getting closer, the latter trying to intervene.

"**It is beyond my power to wish more than one soul back per wish. I cannot grant this."**

As the Dragon spoke, everyone around the base of the mighty lizard, froze.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

This was expected, Raditz saw the savage anger and rage in Turles as the other Saiyan propelled himself at him with blinding speed. Raising his own arm to block in the incoming blow, Turles's fist met his forearm. Within a second the offending arm had been battered away. Without much ceremony, Raditz immediately lashed out in return, his other arm swinging out to try and make contact with Turles's head. The fist sailed past the younger Saiyan's skull.

Both of them were scowling now, before blows began to be exchanged in rapid order, blurs of movement as the two fought across the sky. A fist landed in Raditz's ribs just as a quick strike blew Turles's head back, before the two even finished recovering from these blows, they were already a blur in the sky again.

Two knees collided, causing shock-waves to blast out once again.

_What's wrong, why aren't they making the wish?!_

He could fight Turles for some time, but he couldn't keep Turles _here_ that much longer.

As the two blurred again, Turles trying to drive the fight closer to the Dragon, Raditz knew he had to try and gain some distance again.

Forming energy in his right palm, red lightning crackled from his knuckles and fingers.

Managing to score a quick blow to Raditz with his elbow, Turles gained distance between the two.

There was no banter between the two, the odds were too desperate. Turles looked prepared to turn to go under he felt what was coming.

"**Saturday Crush!**"

A red orb, trailed by heated, swirling waves of dark red energy shot towards Turles, the red electric bolts of power crackling off it displaying its power.

Putting both his hands up, Turles responded.

"**Calamity Blaster!**"

The wave of purple slammed into the bolt of red, the two beams struggling against one another.

_Shit, this is bad._

It was stronger, the Calamity Blaster was going to overwhelm his own Saturday Crush.

_No. This isn't over._

Forming what power he could, just as it appeared the Calamity Blaster was about to break through, Raditz continued the assault.

"**Double Sunday!**"

The two new beams slammed into the back of the Saturday Crush, causing the purple blast to start to waver itself, finally, the two beams began to congeal in the middle, swelling and distorting before they exploded.

The sky around them turned into a wave of light, islands collapsed into the Namekian seas, tidal waves ten meters tall crashed against the shores, and the sea itself parted for miles around.

And within seconds, at the heart of this blast, one brother struck out at another.

Raditz felt Turles's fist connect perfectly with his face, sending him spiralling out of control, just in time to hear the Dragon rumble across the landscape.

"**It is beyond my power to wish more than one soul back per wish. I cannot grant this."**

... Confusion overcame him before he hit turbulent seas.

_Why? Why am I doing this if they can't wish back everyone?_ _**... I have been turned into a fool! You cursed old Namek! You knew!**_

He didn't have much time to think further, as a huge purple bolt shot into the water in front of him, causing a massive blast to send him flying from the ocean.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Taking flight, Vegeta turned just in time to be blasted back by a blast-wave of humongous size, just as the two forces of Turles and Raditz met and exploded. Forcing him to the ground, he landed on a stray island, raising his hands to stop the rubble from hitting him.

_These two idiots are going to kill one another instead of getting their wishes. All the better for me if I can get out of the way of these two fools!_

Finally however, he saw Turles flying towards the Dragon, with no sign of Raditz.

_Shit, I have to move!_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"What the hell do we do now!?" Krillin shouted.

"**Gohan. Gohan can you hear me!"**

"**Not so loud!"** Another voice complained.

"**Oh, sorry."**

"P-Piccolo?" Gohan whispered. "Is it really you?"

"**Yea, it's me kid. Now I need you to listen carefully. First, you need to wish me back. This will bring Kami back, and therefore the Dragon Balls on Earth. The others can be wished back with those."**

"Great idea!" Gohan almost cheered, his eyes widened and a grin appeared across his face.

The boy was excited, brimming with it. This was what he came here for, to bring his friends back to life. Now that Piccolo was coming back, everyone would be able to come back, at least in theory. Well, everyone who hadn't been wished back before.

"Dende, quick. We need to-"

**"That isn't all. Gohan, for the second wish, I need you to send me to Namek."**

"**WHAT?! We talked about this Piccolo- BWAAAA!"** King Kai's voice was cut off.

"**Shut up old man. Listen, Gohan, this is my planet, my people. Send me there with the second wish."**

The boy stood there, gulping nervously before looking at Dende. This was it, they had to get this right. But if this went the way they wanted, not only would they get everyone back, but he was almost sure that they would stop Frieza too!

"Dende, for the first wish, we want our friend Piccolo back. For the second, we want him wished to the Planet Namek!"

Dende nodded feverishly, beginning to translate for the Dragon.

"**The one known as Piccolo will be brought back to life, and brought to Planet Namek. Your wishes shall be done."**

The two huge red eyes glowed brightly as it happened.

Standing there, everyone was quiet.

"Where is he?"

"**He is on Planet Namek,"** The Dragon informed.

"Idiots! You didn't say **where** on Planet Namek!" Bulma shot. "Oh great, now-"

Landing behind them, the very dark presence of Vegeta made himself known. The Saiyan Prince broke into a run, making a line straight for the Namekian child.

_Oh no, this is a big problem._

Piccolo might have been strong enough after going through his dad's training in the next life to help them, especially in stopping Turles and Vegeta, but now?

"You bastards! I'll kill you for-"

It was then that he was tackled from behind. Turles shoved Vegeta's face into blue grass, glaring up.

"You're all dead!" Turles sneered, preparing to attack, before being blasted back by Vegeta, who glared at him.

"How dare you betray me?!" Vegeta shouted.

"I didn't get a wish either you fool!" Turles snarled.

The two prepared to square off, leaving the others only as onlookers as the battle hardened Saiyans prepared for battle.

It was then, at the last possible second, that Raditz landed between them, both arms stretched out, each one pointing at another.

Within a heartbeat two huge red bolts blasted out, consuming both Vegeta and Turles, sending the other Saiyans rocketing into the distance.

Running forward himself now, Raditz looked at Dende.

"I wish for-"

The Dragon in the air seemed to start growling, before the body began to evaporate. Finally, its eyes went black, and the balls went from seven, glowing orbs, floating in the air, to seven huge rocks slamming into the earth.

_What just happened?_

Gohan was left in equal bewilderment as the Dragon seemed to fizzle into nothing but smoke and air.

Turning his head sharply, Raditz glared at the Namekian child.

"What just happened? Well? Well!?"

"Guru has died," Dende sobbed finally, falling to his knees.

Two figures landed behind the warriors.

Neither were speaking, but their eyes wouldn't leave Raditz.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The Saiyan stood there, his eyes looking hollow as the Dragon disappeared before his very eyes, never to return to him. Part of the reason he'd rejected his wish was for the chance to right the wrong that had happened to him on Earth. It was supposed to bring Violet back. Instead, this was just... an empty void.

_Guru. You lied to me, you told me to let them have their wishes! You knew this would happen! These are your fucking Dragon Balls! After all that, after all the talk of honour and doing the right thing, this is my reward? A reward for a fool. What has this done for me? What good has come of this?_

This had really been his last chance as far as he could tell. On Earth, the Dragon Balls could only wish someone back to life within a year.

Now he stared back at Turles and Vegeta, the two of them very clearly on the same page, as a voice whispered in his mind, a familiar one, of the Namek who had just passed.

"_When I saw the good and evil in you Raditz, I knew that you were still unlikely to help Gohan and Krillin obtain their wish, as you couldn't see the benefit. However, I also knew that their wish couldn't be granted. Allowing you to believe that the woman would return was a comfort, but something that needed to be done. It grieves me to have deceived you. But I must tell you something even as I take my role in the next life. You are a good enough man to survive this slight. You can embrace the kind of life your brother has. And part of that will be letting go of your past, all of it. This woman, Colonel Violet, her time simply came. She gave you a greater gift than you could have ever hoped for, she gave you a future, Raditz. Don't forget that."_

There was a wince in Raditz's eye, his fist closing angrily as he started at the other two Saiyans. Two Saiyans stronger than himself, to his flanks were Gohan and Krillen, and behind them Dende and Bulma.

If Guru were still alive, he'd kill the treacherous old slug himself. He'd manipulated him.

His eyes couldn't leave Vegeta, his mouth was dry, but bile bubbling almost in the back of his throat. This was it, this was the fate he'd thought he could avoid by _changing_ his ways. This was the path of the righteous, to never obtain what you wanted? To deny yourself for some supposed greater good? To push back hatred and move past it.

_I'll kill you Vegeta. I'll see to it that everything you love burns. I'll watch it die around you. Only then will I let you die. I swear on it, to my very death._

It wasn't righteousness that Raditz embraced in that moment, it wasn't the understanding of his own past molding him into what it was. What Raditz embraced, instead was his hatred, the very thing Guru had warned him would destroy him.

_If I must be denied immortality, if I must be denied Violet, then I will not be denied your agony Vegeta._

This fight would be to the death.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"I certainly hope you wished for Eternal Life, Raditz, because I am going to enjoy beating you to death again, and again!" Vegeta snarled.

"For some reason Vegeta, I find myself in agreement," Turles sneered through grit teeth, both of them now walking towards the others.

"Saved your lives, gave you the opportunity for new armour, even offered you a wish on the Dragon Balls, and this is how you repay us?!" Vegeta was clearly almost unable to control his rage.

However, the two warriors froze in mid step, looking up helplessly behind them.

Standing atop a small plateau, Frieza looked down at the assorted warriors. His body was calm, as was his face, but it was clear that this would not be a peaceful engagement.

"Hello Vegeta. I certainly hope you and your friends are prepared to die."

Even Raditz slowly turned at what the other two were gawking at, especially as he heard Frieza's voice.

Revenge would have to wait for Vegeta and Turles, and Raditz.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: The next chapter, one week from today, expect to see Lord Frieza._

**Reviewers:**

_**DaCoolOneinDaCorner:** You'll find out those power levels roughly in **Chapter 27: Lord Frieza.**_

_**Super mystic gohan: **Don't worry about rivalries, this story will be rife with them. ;)_

_**Vnnk:** It's about defying fate, but you'll see one other theme show up in the story, hinted at by Guru._

_**Fightingchampion:** Heh, as this chapter demonstrates, alliances are a fickle thing, they are there, and then they are gone... and then they are there again! XD_

_**Jason9000:** I can't wait to post more XD_

_**Demod20:** **SO. MUCH. JOY!** Don't worry, if you're looking for progress, it stops here, as the battle with Frieza is going to be huge. Kidding, tons of important stuff happens in that._

_**Luke:** The Chaos arrived this chapter, and the Chaos has only grown now! Blood for the Blood God!_

_**Dark Impaler:** Well, Turles is a tagged character. Incredibly important in the story from his arrival, to the end._

_**Tim:** Yea, Raditz just doesn't have the potential to be that strong, or to be a Super Saiyan yet in order to stop Frieza._

_Ness Frost: It's pretty ironic of Vegeta to think that way of Bulma. Lol_

_**Treeger:** It's mentioned earlier that in this world, Cooler was destined to be killed by Cooler. Lord Slug eh? An interesting guess. And I think I've done the Frieza fight tons of justice. The longest battle I've written for this story is within the Frieza part, and ironically... stars Piccolo._

_**Pointer39:** Close enough, yea, Bardock's been trying to get a hold of Goku for years, but after his head injury he never could. Turles is so close to who "Kakarot" was, he got the messages before Goku._

_**AnimeFreakGTXO:** You won't have to wait long for it to get started :)_

_**Doctor13X:** You honour me with your kind review sir. I answered via PM._

_**Coldblue:** Piccolo will not be merging with another Super Namek._

_I can't comment on his power levels throughout the story._

_Raditz's power will be what it needs to be for the story. That may mean not becoming a Super Saiyan at all, it may mean becoming a Super Saiyan, or a Super Saiyan II. His power level is not relevant for the purposes you are thinking of. Raditz is never slated to beat Buu. It's just not his role in the story. That may seem like a spoiler, but a lot of what Raditz will accomplish, will be things centred on Raditz. And just because he's Goku's brother, doesn't entirely mean he's a major power just cuz. He's not Goku's twin or anything. Lol_

_Raditz will be paired with a toothless farmer named Leeroy, after they meet on a passionate weekend of fishing and golf. It'll be a glorious union of two hearts. Maybe four even. As Raditz will also date Leeroy's two cousins, Lela and Tom. They'll go on a magical adventure together where they run into Frieza and Cargo, and exchange pleasantries, before beginning a dangerous game of twister._

_Coldblue, it's not that your questions annoy me, they honestly don't, but there is a few problems with answering them. Most of the questions you pose are one's I cannot answer without spoiling the entire story. I love answering questions, or clarifying things, but if I were to tell you about Raditz's love interests, or how powerful someone will be later in the story, it will spoil it for a lot of readers if they read my author's notes._

_It's not that I don't want to answer them, in all honesty I do, as I know the answers to every single question you've asked. I just can't give you the answers to over 80% of them, because to do so may hurt other people's reading experiences. This was one reason why I recommended that you have an account, as that way I could at least answer those questions, without potentially spoiling it for others. :)_


	27. Chapter 27: Lord Frieza

**Dragon Ball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 27: Lord Frieza**

"Three Saiyans and three earthlings, and a Namek, two of which are children, managed to kill the Ginyu Force, did they?"

The seven figures stood there looking up at the tyrant as they all trembled, even the Saiyans. Slowly Frieza jumped from the small plateau he stood on, landing in front of the group gracefully. Each one of them stepped back as soon as he did.

"Well, we should probably get this started. I can sense how anxious..." Frieza's eyes trailed to Turles, shocked as he started at the Saiyan warrior. "You."

To Frieza, it was as if it was yesterday.

"_Frieza! Come out and fight me!"_

Lingering still, Frieza's eyes remained locked onto Turles. He looked almost entirely like... that Saiyan who'd come to challenge him, the one who Dodoria failed to kill.

_Bardock, but there is no way this is him. He lacks the scar, but the resemblance is too close._

"So, Vegeta, I see you found yourself another Saiyan lackey."

Immediately Turles shifted angrily at the remark.

"I'm not his lackey," both Raditz and Turles announced almost exactly at the same time, scowling at Frieza.

Both Vegeta and Frieza gave smirks at the remark ironically.

There was clear disunity amongst the groups involved here that faced him. This could be played as an advantage in the eyes of the World Trade Tyrant. However, united or divided, these fools would all die by his hands. Vegeta would have to suffer the most, his Saiyan counterparts next. The Earthlings and Namekians would be able to watch until it was there turn.

_I wonder if I can make them grovel for their lives?_

All the same, the Saiyans were now beginning to look increasingly defiant, instead of terrified. Well, that was to be expected.

When his scouter started to notice all of their power levels idling over 100,000 however, Frieza smirked to himself.

"My, how you monkeys have improved. I'm truly terrified," Frieza mocked, reaching his hand up to cover his laugh.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Turles could feel Frieza's power, it was epic, like a great sea spanning the horizon. It grew and grew in front of them, almost arching in a wave of power around him as that ocean of strength violently began to shift. It was incredible, this sense to feel the powers around him. Before he'd thought Raditz, Vegeta, and his own power levels were huge, but now?

Now he didn't know what to think as this horned little bastard's power began to swell.

There was a dark laugh from Frieza his the world around them began to shake. The waves of the nearby seas of Namek violently twisted and turned about in the water itself.

At the head of their little group, Vegeta braced himself. Even Turles would admit, having Vegeta at the head of the three of them made sense. He knew Frieza, he understood him much better than either he or Raditz. It also meant he was going to be Frieza's first target, something that Turles was more then happy to not be given the power they were all feeling right now. He was strong enough to hold his own, and he doubted Vegeta was much weaker than he was. Raditz wasn't much weaker than Vegeta either, which meant that they may just have a chance.

Even though he hated to admit it, if they worked together, they would win.

"_Raditz."_

It was strange, but he actually felt his thoughts projecting, moving through the space around them. It'd been worth a try, it was probably just a foolish-

"_... how are you doing this?"_

Raditz's mind responded. Turles hid his own shock before narrowing his eyes on Frieza again.

"_Kakarot did it to me. I thought I'd try. Now listen. Once Frieza finishes powering up, he's going to attack Vegeta. We are going to have to put aside our... grievance for the moment if we want to live. We will need to flank him and attack when he's not expecting it."_

Raditz reluctantly nodded. It was clear that the two brothers were going to have more than a little to 'discuss' if they survived this. But there was no purpose in killing one another, while Frieza killed them.

"_Just say when."_

As soon as that was sent, Frieza started to speak again.

"Now look at me Vegeta, have you forgotten what I really am? Do you think having two more pathetic Saiyans and Earthlings was going to change the outcome of this battle?" Frieza laughed.

Bracing himself, Vegeta just smiled back at Frieza. "You don't know what you are dealing with Frieza, you fool, you don't stand a chance."

Immediately the tyrants face twisted into a hateful scowl, looking directly at Vegeta. Energy still licking off Frieza's body, the tyrant smiled nefariously again.

"Alright then Vegeta, let us see who is the bigger fool." Frieza pointed his hand out, forming a red energy blast.

Finally, the battle was upon them.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

A lone figure stood as the wind picked up around him.

So this was it, this was his home. A place he'd wondered about his entire life.

"Namek, my home."

This was what he'd been looking for his entire life, but he'd never known it. This world, this now distant battleground, was made real as his feet found their way to the planet itself. This was the world that had spawned his father, and in reality, a part of himself. This was the world where his people came from, a people that were all but gone now. Their power barely existed in the world.

With eyes narrowing, Piccolo began to try and feel out the powers on this world, trying to find Gohan and Krillin. The Dragon had clearly placed him randomly on Namek, which meant-

Four, huge powers, absolutely massive, with one particularly large one. However, Piccolo smirked as he realized something about this power.

_We'll see just how strong you are, Frieza._

"Well, looks like I'm back in action!" he shouted, before blasting off, making his full speed towards the battle.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The hellish red blast screamed through the air as it hit another plateau behind Gohan and Krillin. The two of them having dodged the incoming blast. The first order of business had been for those two to get Bulma and Dende to safety. To say Bulma had protested would have been a complete lie.

... Dende had also found his way _back_ to the battlefield, much to the irritation of the Earth fighters.

However, another blast came shooting towards them, this time Vegeta appeared in front of it, punching into the beam, sending it flying off into the distance.

Frieza stopped in that moment, smiling to himself.

Above, Raditz and Turles stopped moving as well, each one to one of Frieza's flanks. So far, Frieza had been the one dealing out all the aggression. It was clear now however, that the tyrant had more power to deal with than he originally realized.

The Saiyan prince and the despot stood across from one another.

"W-what're we going to do?" Gohan asked.

"He's too strong, I don't know how we can overtake him," Krillin added.

"Ridiculous," Vegeta cut in immediately, staring at Frieza with a smirk across his lips. "Defeating Frieza is completely in our favour right now."

It was Frieza's turn to use the word of Vegeta's choosing. "Ridiculous? You were all dead the moment you challenged me."

"No way," Vegeta responded with a dark smile. "You are so blind, haven't you noticed yet? We Saiyans get stronger the longer we fight, every time you've attacked us, our fighting power has only increased, not decreased. You fool, arrogantly firing energy waves in the blind hope of hitting, you disgust me."

Frieza's eye twitched for a second as Vegeta spoke, however his calm didn't disappear.

"Are we going to talk, or are we going to fight?" Turles called down from above. "Because if its the former, perhaps its my turn to go on the offensive."

"Get back in line, Turles," Vegeta shot back hotly, before turning back to Frieza, his smirk reappearing.

"I've become a Super Saiyan, your worst nightmare," Vegeta then boasted.

Frieza seemed to take in the information with a small smile.

"A Super Saiyan? Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it... That is if we ever come to it! **FOOL!**"

With that, Frieza lunged at Vegeta, the two locking their arms, a huge aura flaring around them.

"_We should attack now."_ Raditz sent, sounding irritated.

"_Give the Prince a minute. I'm sure he's been waiting for this his whole life. We'll just be ready to deal with the aftermath."_ Turles sent back with a cunning, dark smile as the two other warriors circled the engagement like vultures.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_Frieza. You're reign will end at my hands, the hands of the Prince of all Saiyans._

The ground beneath the two titled nobles began to crack as they tested their strength, blue auras flaring violently in the air around them. Stray rubble began to scatter in all directions, before being launched like bullet projectiles. The ground beneath them even began to cave in, forming a crater as the two continued their trial of strength.

_I've been terrified of you my whole life. You've ruled over me and all the others with nothing but that pathetic smile on your face. We feared you and all this time we should have challenged you. Now I am strong enough Frieza. I will strike you down. I am the Legendary Super Saiyan!_

The thoughts fuelled Vegeta's power as he pushed himself towards Frieza yet harder. All those years of being loyal, instead of advancing his own power. All those years of doing the worst jobs for Frieza, only to be rewarded with disdain. And finally, the knowledge that despite all that, despite all the loyalty, doing all the jobs, doing everything he asked, he would always look down on you as nothing more than a _monkey_.

It wasn't hard to see the real anger Frieza felt, Vegeta could even feel it as the two of them stood there, trying to gain the advantage over one another. Frieza's scouter was going wild as well, the two of them bolstering their power more and more sending the device further into madness.

"You wretched Saiyans! How dare you not just roll over and _die?!_" Frieza seethed openly, before his scouter exploded violently, shifting his head to one side.

Finally, the two of them broke their grapple, each one jumping from the hole they'd formed, landing opposite of one another.

_This is it. I must be ready for this._

Frieza just seemed amused still however, despite all of that.

"Why don't you transform, Frieza? I want to fight the real you, not this pitiful shell," Vegeta demanded.

Frieza's eyes widened for a moment as Vegeta spoke, clearly surprised by his knowledge.

"So, you've found out my little secret?" Frieza smiled in response.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Above, Raditz looked to his brother Turles seriously.

Yea, they were already weaker than Frieza, any individual one of them was weaker than the tyrant. What kind of fool was Vegeta being? Did he somehow think his own power would rise just because he was fighting Frieza? If he hadn't already intended to kill him, he'd have killed him for making such a stupid remark.

They needed to kill Frieza now.

"_No more waiting, we start the assault now," _the elder brother sent, knowing full well their time was up.

It took a lot of Raditz's control not to head straight for Vegeta while his back was turned. Striking down his supposed Prince would be a moment of liberation, but it would have just divided them for their battle with Frieza. The fact he couldn't stop thinking about it even now however told volumes of how much he wanted to make at least one of his wish's come true.

Diving down at full speed, arching himself towards Frieza just as the tyrant pulled his arms behind his back while staring at Vegeta, Raditz struck.

"Very well Vegeta, but don't say I didn't warn-"

The crunching sound of Raditz's fist hitting Frieza in the cheek echoed out. To his opposite side, Turles appeared and swinging his knee up. It slammed into Frieza's gut before Raditz's blow could send him flying. The momentum of the two hits caused his legs and lower body to want to go one way, and his head and shoulders to go the other.

What ended up happening was his armour cracked in the side, his legs fell out from under him, and his head violently hit the sweet fertile soil of the Namekian ground, right horn first.

As soon as he made contact with the ground, all three of them disappeared with pure speed as thundering collisions were heard booming around the battlefield.

In a flash Frieza appeared finally, slamming Raditz into the ground with a furious look on his face.

"I wasn't done making my transformation yet, you worthless monkey!" he shouted furiously, preparing to make the death blow.

However, even as he lay on his back, Frieza's hand on his chest preparing to gather energy, there was a smirk on Raditz's face.

Within a heartbeat, Frieza's head violently slammed into the ground next to Raditz as Turles appeared, grasping the Tyrant by the head and making sure he once again met the soil.

"Who said you get to transform?" Turles asked, his voice hinting amusement.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Turles was in agreement with Raditz. What kind of fools would they be to let this monster transform when his power already eclipsed their own? Especially with the dire warning that he would indeed kill Turles if he came to battle him. Well, so far the battle was going well, and he was sure if he prevented this little procedure of Frieza's, he'd live longer than this day.

The beast in his hand struggled violent, hissing angrily as he continued to hold his head.

"I want you to remember something before you die, Frieza. I am Turles, mightiest of the Saiyan Warriors," he pompously declared.

Suddenly, there was a snicker from Frieza his tail lashing out behind him, slapping away Turles's legs and sending him back. Both Raditz and Turles now rolled back before hopping to their feet. Each one of them bracing themselves as their power began to rise to the surface.

Quickly, they found themselves joined by Vegeta.

The three Saiyans began to radiate power, the ground beneath them cracking and splitting violently around them.

Turles felt himself preparing for his assault. This was it, this was where they had to finish off Frieza.

"It's do or die," Turles told his comrades.

Chuckling, Frieza slowly rose up a blue aura flaring around him. "I think it'll be die, then," he chuckled. "How dare you interfere with my plans?!"

For a brief moment, Turles felt memories that weren't his own bubbling around the surface.

"_Oh yea, there is one last thing. This is for all the people we killed in your name," a blue orb appeared in Bardock's hand. "I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you. Here, have it!"_

Within a millionth of a second of the dream ending before his eyes, Turles, Raditz, and Vegeta threw themselves into Frieza.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

They were fast, very, very fast. Frieza's eyes were able to keep up, but this frail form was not able to. His right arm moved up, blocking a strike coming from Raditz, his left blocking Turles, and his leg rising to block Vegeta. The three were completely static before both Raditz and Turles drove their knees into his back, forcing him forward into a vicious uppercut from the Saiyan prince.

It wasn't hard to feel his body spinning up into the air, the three Saiyans giving chase.

Vegeta had seemed so eager to allow him to change, but evidently his allies had other ideas. This was very precarious, he needed time to change forms. Unless they could be fought off him soon, he wouldn't get that time.

Feeling a pair of powerful hands grasp his tail, his body stopped in mid air, looking down with a scowl, he saw the very amused Raditz holding on.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to drag you around by this," Raditz chuckled.

Suddenly, the world started to get a lot closer, a lot quicker. The Saiyan was pulling with all his might, driving him down towards Namek. With a final throw, Frieza felt himself whirling through the air violently. A pair of arms slammed into him as he ascended, close-lining him across the head sending him into a descent instead. The pain was extensive, his back violently slapped the ground at the last moment, causing the ground below to split.

That was it. Rage filled Frieza's every fibre and the despot roared. The ground around him exploded, the entire small island he was on torn apart, and became lost to the Namekian sea. The blue aura flared, his damaged armour almost ripping apart around him as his red eyes stared up with deadly intent.

"I have had enough! I am Lord Frieza! You are nothing but a bunch of Monkeys!"

Crossing his arms, opposite of Frieza, Vegeta just smirked.

"My colleagues have apparently opted to not let you transform Frieza, so, this miserable encounter will be short lived. Prepare to die."

The three Saiyan's auras flickered to life, as all four figures disappeared.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was exhilarating, Vegeta felt Frieza's every motion as he moved out to strike down Raditz first. Eliminating the weakest adversary first was a wise choice, if Turles, the stronger of the two brothers hadn't been in such close proximity. The blur of fists around the fight couldn't be seen by anyone whose power was insufficient. The children, the woman and the bald human would be left at a complete loss he was sure as they tried to follow this battle.

It was time for their prince to get involved.

Suddenly the melee became the three of them, fists flying in all directions. The Saiyans coordinated by knowing where to be, and knowing where not to be. All the same, Frieza's power was still high enough he was able to keep up... largely.

Just as the tyrant landed a vicious blow on Raditz's head, following by a punishing elbow in Turles's gut, Vegeta knew it was his time to strike out. Before Frieza could make his attack on him, the Prince had already kicked the pink and white alien in the side of the head. A strong left strike then came from his head, slamming in Frieza's face.

_I've waited for this my entire life to kill you Frieza. Today will be that day._

Rage drove Vegeta's next hit, dropping both his legs into Frieza's gut, smashing through the remains of his torso's armour. Frieaza's eyes bulged in pain as this happened, flipping backwards, the horned monster hit the ground once again, this time on his front.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It wasn't hard to notice the dying power.

It was hard to avoid it, some soft nature of Gohan's had managed to find its way to Piccolo, and he doubted that he could just avoid it. Worse, he may have turned back. This could be one of his friends, this could be a Namek, or it could be one of Frieza or Turles's men.

It was a Namekian warrior, he could tell as he floated down from the sky, his black eyes staring down at the bloody wreck of a body.

Slowly, Nail opened his eyes, giving a weak chuckle.

"Hello brother," he greeted, his lips turning into a pained smile. "I see the earthlings got their wishes."

"I see. So you know me then? If that's the case, you know I'm out of time. Best of luck," Piccolo offered, turningt o leave.

"Wait, I sense how powerful you are, I'm just not sure it will be enough."

Piccolo froze in place.

_How can it not be enough?... I'm stronger than Frieza right now. I could- wow._

There was something behind Frieza, almost a layer below the layer he displayed. It was huge, massive, it almost boggled Piccolo's mind at the power he felt somehow hidden in the layers of power of Frieza. The others probably couldn't feel this dark, hidden power, perhaps Goku could, but he wasn't around that battle right now. Piccolo could feel Krillin, Gohan, Raditz, Vegeta... and someone else, whose power was very similar to Goku's, but much, much darker. Their powers were incredibly high as well.

Still, none of them there would be able to weather the storm beneath all that already horrendous power.

"What's your point?" Piccolo growled out, turning his head back towards Nail. "We need to stop him, there isn't much else I can do."

"Brother, if you'd come back as your original self, you would have defeated Frieza with certainty," Nail managed. "But... I understand that cannot happen."

Kami, that wretched old bag of bones? If he'd united with him, and returned to his original self, he could have saved his home world? Well, it was a little late for that. Kami would be back on earth, and he would be here on Namek. This was the one chance he had, and if he failed, it would be it, over. They had to get this right.

"Well I'm all you've got. I'd suggest being grateful that I bothered to show up," Piccolo seethed.

_Ingrate._

"I'm not trying to anger you brother. I have a plan, I don't wish to die, and I wish to help you overcome Frieza."

Piccolo smirked. "I think you're in a little rough shape to be helping me out."

Nail returned the smile, however there was a glint of deviousness in his eyes.

"We can unite bodies. You'll inherit all my abilities, all my powers, and all my knowledge. We will become one being," the dying Namek offered. "It's all the help I can give. But if we unite, you're power will be vastly superior to what it is right now. Maybe then we can even stop Frieza."

_Someone else in my body? Another mind? ... Can I risk this? I don't sense any deception, or any ill will in him, but... I'm still not sure._

"Will I still be me?"

"Yes, for the most part," Nail responded. "There will be a few differences of course, but you'll get used to them in time."

Nervously, Piccolo felt out in the distance again, feeling the powers battling, and knowing the darkness that was waiting for him when he got there. If he was being offered help, he had to take it.

_I hope I don't regret this._

Kneeling down, Piccolo nodded finally.

"Tell me what I have to do."

"Put your hand on my arm. Good," Nail remarked as the hand was placed on his shoulder. "Just keep it there."

Suddenly, there was a bright light, as what made up nail slowly began to phase into energy, energy streaming into Piccolo himself. It was almost painful as it happened, like fire was flooding into his arm. It took everything in him to hold his hand on Nail's body as the two of them merged together, as the two of them almost seemed to fuse into one being, with him as the dominant personality.

Finally however, the last of the fire was gone, somehow settling almost under his skin. His eyes closed as he felt something almost settling in. His power... it was expanding. His chest almost inflated with the feeling he was developing. Somehow the world seemed to come alive.

To Piccolo, this was his return home. To Nail, this was a new life.

Slowly, the Namekian warrior began to rise, his emotions flaring as they never had before.

"This is unreal, my god."

His body tensed as he looked ahead. They were one being, one power, one mind. It was almost like waking up from a dream.

"This is amazing! I feel incredible! I can win, I feel great! I can do this!"

It was all within his grasp. This was his home, a home he'd never known, but a home that was now as familiar as anyone's. Memories of Nail's rushed through his mind. He smirked to himself, realizing just how far he'd come, from the very moment of his conception, to this exact time. The son had returned home to save his people, or at the very least avenge them. His arms spread towards one of the Namekian suns as he let his new power flow.

"Yes! I'm home! I'm alive! This is all a miracle! I'm awake? I'm wide awake!"

Finally, energy bursting from his form, he took off, his body shooting through the sky heading towards the conflict.

"Hang on Gohan!"

The first thing he needed to do, was save his student.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Slowly, Frieza's body began to rise up, his fists clenched angrily as the Saiyans stared down from above.

"You low-life Saiyans!" finally he snapped furiously, his eyes beaming upwards with hate. "When I transform I'll... I'll..." The tyrant slowly began to trail off.

All three of them were smirking, but Vegeta most of all. Each one of them had energy twisting around them. Below, Frieza even noticed the child and bald midget gathering their strength. This was it, this was the test of their strength.

To Vegeta, this was it, the moment of revenge against Frieza.

"**Galic Gun Fire!**"

The huge purple burst appeared at the end of Vegeta's hands as he thrust them forward, sending the wave straight towards Frieza, who was frozen in place as he thrust his hands up, taking the beam head on.

"You're a fool Vegeta if you think-"

"**Calamity Blaster!**"

Another huge purple beam shot out, joining the other, the energy wave swelling violently as Frieza's grip became more tenuous.

Turles and Vegeta could feel him struggling.

"Raditz! Now!" Turles shouted.

"**Double Sunday!**" Two waves of red energy merged into the purple, darkening the beam.

From below, two more beams were yet to join.

"**Masenko-HA!**"

"**Kamehameha!**"

All five beams united, blasting against Frieza, the Arcosian felt the world turn white.

"**Curse you!**" Frieza's voice screamed out.

The beam finally broke through, sheering into the surface of Namek itself, trailing forward for miles as seas were cut in two, massive craters forming, mountains and plateaus collapsed into nothingness, lava even burst from the rip it was so deep in the planet's surface.

Finally, the light dimmed out as the five warriors stood and floated in place, all trying to catch their individual breaths.

_We did it... **I** did it!_

Vegeta felt the shock beginning to disappear, his mind racing to find out how to even feel, finally, he started to laugh.

After years of torment at the hand's of Frieza, years of humiliation! It was over! Finally it was over!

Not as satisfying as defeating him at his best, but certainly not disappointing! He might even let Raditz live for 20 minutes or so!

However, his laughter, as it bellowed, was not joined by anyone else.

Turning his head to Turles and Raditz with a scowl, and then noticing Krillin and Gohan also trembling as they floated into the air... Vegeta felt something in the distance, in the background. It was absolutely gigantic. Twice as powerful as Frieza had just been. Turning his head back towards where the massive cut in the surface of the world was, a cut now filling with the ocean's water, Vegeta saw the hulking form of Frieza rising from his grave.

He was a giant now, his arms crossed, but his face twisted with what could best be described as real anger. In his new, deep voice, the alien lord finally spoke.

"That was very, very unfair. The three of you ganging up on me before I even had a chance to transform. I am very disappointed," his words didn't reflect his clear anger. "I will now need to repay you're kindness in full, I am afraid. So which one of you will I kill first as a mercy? Because the rest of you will die a much, much more excruciating death."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**A/N:** Had to proof read this one several times, hope I got everything._

**Reviewers:**

_f**ightingchampion:** Answered largely by PM. But thank you as always for the review_

_**Guest**: If you actually notice, it's less than a year between the Saiyan Saga and the Namek Saga. If anything the plot hole is that they are able to summon the dragon again, less than a year later. Though I suppose that may be justified by the fact that Kami came back to life, thus bringing the balls back with him._

_**Jason9000:** Answered by PM. Thanks as always Jason._

_**Super Mystic Gohan:** Thanks for the review :)_

_**Luke:** You'll have to trust me when I say that Turles's story doesn't end with the Namek Saga, and is very interesting. I'll give one hint. He's the man who can't be Goku._

_**DaOneInDaCorner:** The problem is time. By the time he'd have an opportunity to wish her back, it'll be too late to do so._

_**Treeger:** The story was originally supposed to just focus on Raditz, but after Chapter 10, it really became a story about Dragon Ball, and characters being introduced who didn't last or make it into the main series. So, expect to see a lot of development for different characters at different times, but with Raditz, Turles... and one other who will be introduced later, being the main glue that holds the story together :)_

_**Ness:** Little Green! Why?! XD_

_**Perfect Carnage:** Well, I'm glad you found the story again. I certainly hope you enjoy it as it moves forward. Though the battle with Frieza is very long. Don't worry, I put tons of character development in it. I particularly like Chapters 28 and 29._

_**Dark Impaler: **Thanks for the review. And watch the shenanigans continue with Turles, Raditz, and Vegeta lol_

_**Full Power:** I think your estimation on who dies first is a credible guess... even if it's wrong ;)_

_**Demod20: **The fan is officially covered in shit._

_**Cosmic Cannon:** Thank you as always for the review, it's always great to hear you enjoyed. Over the next few chapters, watch some characters have a nervous breakdown. It's great XD_

_**Doctor13X: **Messaged. But thank you :)_

_**coldblue:** Raditz is not Vegeta. He is not Goku. He is Raditz. Just because others do something, doesn't mean he has to or will. However I can promise you Raditz will be an incredibly important character to this story, given the story really starts with him, and focuses on him the most. The only other characters who will be as important as him are Turles and... Tarble._

_But yea, you're not going to get how strong Raditz will be out of me in the reviews dude XD. He will be neither weaker, nor stronger, than Raditz, by the end of the story._


	28. Chapter 28: Power Spike

**Dragon Ball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 28: Power Spike**

This was extremely bad, in fact, this was probably the worst situation that Raditz had ever found himself in.

None of them were confident anymore. Vegeta could barely keep himself composed enough to not tremble, Turles looked absolutely overwhelmed by the power he was sensing, the earthlings were in some kind of trembling, shocked state. And as far as Raditz himself was concerned? Well, let's just say that if it weren't for his scowl of frustration, he'd be the same trembling wreck as the humans. Just how does a creature have this much power?

The monster in front of them started to grin, just as the six figures in the sky slowly lowered themselves back down the ground.

"Oh my, it would appear that the five of you seem frightened. Vegeta, you're speechless. Don't tell me that you've all run out of bold threats already?" stepped forward, Frieza just stared across all of them.

"Let's be practical, shall we? Allow me to reveal why you are all so terrified, the last time I measured the power in this form, it was over one million."

A million? How was that even possible?

"A-a million?" Gohan whispered from behind. Krillin stepped back outright with his teeth clenched in fear.

"Don't believe it, that's impossible! He's lying!" Vegeta announced quickly, trying to keep order amongst his comrades.

_Vegeta, I hate you with every fibre of my being you stupid-_

Raditz's thoughts trailed on, as Frieza started to chuckle, raising his right hand.

"Am I Vegeta? I am _really?_"

When his hand opened, the colour in the world around them seemed to drain away. A wave washed over them first, before the ground and world around them began to cascade into oblivion. The island they were standing on didn't last more than a second before it seemingly evaporated into dust, blading outward in a massive blast.

"No way!" Turles shouted as he was blasted back into the sky by Frieza's gesture.

From space, one could see the power being used in a simple release of Frieza's power. Everyone was sent flying in all directions as the power was unleashed.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_So, this is the power I felt beneath the surface._

Piccolo's body halted in the air as winds violently whipped around him, from a blast thousands of kilometres away. Was this just the tip of the iceberg, or was this Frieza's true power? King Kai was right for everyone to be concerned about this monster, his power was unreal, it was like nothing he'd ever felt before in his life.

However, Frieza was in for a surprise of his own.

_I think you'll be in for the surprise of your life, Frieza._

The thoughts were confident, and for very good reason.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Gohan's eyes were frantic as he looked everywhere. The first figure he spotted was his uncle, Raditz, hovering in the air with his arms still risen in a shaking shield, even as the debris fell from the sky all around them, rather than being scattered from Frieza's powerful wave. Next was Vegeta, he was left just hanging in the air, and the look of shock on his face had yet to leave it, staring towards the monster they were now facing. Turles was only a few meters away from Vegeta, looking extremely nervous, perhaps even scared. But he couldn't find Krillin or Dende.

"Krillin?" Gohan asked out loud, his head looking frantically for his friend.

Thankfully to his left Krillin trembled slightly, holding Dende as he floated in the air. He looked hurt, but he was alright enough, despite the gash on his head.

"Krillin! You're hurt," Gohan realized.

"No, its nothing Gohan," Krillin assured, before turning his attention towards Frieza. "But I don't even know how we can start to approach that monster down there."

Afraid best described how Gohan felt now that he was sure Krillin was alright. The fact that Vegeta, Turles, and Raditz looked afraid didn't help much either.

"Gohan," Raditz finally spoke up. "I want you to head back to the ship-"

"I think not," Frieza said from below, crossing his arms. "None of you are escaping. You will all pay _dearly_ for what you have done to me. Now... which one of you is to die first?"

It didn't take much to feel the atmosphere of dread come over the entire assembly of fighters in the air. Each one felt their blood chill as Frieza looked them all over, one by one, trying to determine who his first victim would be. When his eyes finally rested on Gohan the child felt his blood chill and he was unable to move at all before in a blinking flash came from the ground.

The overlord took off from the ground, blasting through the air, his body twirling once, slipping straight past Gohan himself. As he did Gohan felt his entire body tremble and brace for the impact that had just avoided him. Instead, the sound of armour shattering and flesh ripping was heard from behind him.

It was Krillin.

Dende had been cast aside by Krillin at the last moment before Freiza's horn punctured his body. Everyone, even shamefully Gohan, jumped back as the human warrior floated there trembling, Frieza's horn protruding from his back.

It was like the world froze completely for Gohan as his eyes watched in terror. It wasn't a terror of Frieza, but a terror for his friend. His friend Krillin was up there with a hole in his stomach, stuck on Frieza's horn.

"Krillin! KRILLIN!" Dende screamed as he fell, looking back in horror at the human warrior now impaled on Frieza's horn.

Finally, Krillin started to scream as Frieza dug the horn in deeper, causing his wound to widen. Blood oozed from the wound, dripping down the horn, it was grizzly to watch. When the Saiyans arrived on Earth, Gohan would have turned his eyes away, now he couldn't. This monster was killing his friend and he was completely helpless to stop it.

"Frieza could at least give him a quick death," Raditz said through his own stiff voice, as if realizing perhaps this would be their fate as well.

There was a chuckle from Frieza as he dug the horn in deeper again, Krillin's body began to tremble violently again before he gasped.

"I... can't breathe," the whimper edged from Krillin's lips.

Blood began to splash from the wound as Frieza began to move his head.

"I'm sorry, does this hurt?" Frieza's voice was malicious.

Finally, Gohan had enough. The second some of Krillin's blood had splashed onto him as he watched helplessly, he couldn't hold on anymore. Within a heartbeat, Gohan blasted into a charge against Frieza, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Gohan! Get back here!" his uncle shouted, but Gohan couldn't listen, he had to save Krillin.

_Hold on Krillin, please, I'm coming!_

With a swipe of Frieza's tail however, the charge came to an end. Gohan's entire body tumbled through the sky once the heavy, muscled appendage slammed into his side.

"Any other takers care to try and save the mighty midget?" Frieza enquired, his face twisting into a sick smile, turning towards Turles, Vegeta, and Raditz.

Gohan turned towards the others as he finally regained control over his flight.

His heart sank as none of his fellow warriors made an motion to save Krillin, not even Raditz.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Bulma's eyes were glued on the scene kilometres away. It'd been extremely painful to be blasted around like a piece of loose paper in a wind storm when Frieza blew up an island... over two miles away. Even now she was still worried she'd broken something. Standing had become a bit of an issue at first as she tried to regain her balance.

Krillin, however, was clearly in much worse shape than Bulma.

Her breath was caught in her throat as she tried to think of something, anything she could do to help him. She saw Gohan get batted away like an ant in the distance. Those big burly Saiyans weren't doing anything at all to help him. All of them were just standing by and watching.

For all their tough talk, for all the talk of them being warriors, they were all too afraid to help one man, a man she realized, who was likely braver than all of them.

_Please be alright Krillin._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was then that Frieza cast Krillin from his horn. The human was limp in the air. Like a dead weight he hit the water, the waves around slowly consuming the body. When his white gloved hand was finished being claimed by the waves, Gohan couldn't hold on anymore.

"Krillin!" the cry escaped the boy's mouth as he dashed for the water, desperate to try and save his friend. In front of him Frieza appeared in a blink.

"Now now, child. I think he needs a bath, don't you? It'll sooth that painful wound of his. You wouldn't want his last moments to be in agony, now would you?" Frieza mocked.

There was a dark chuckle that followed that. Frieza stared at Gohan with sinister intent, before tracing his eyes towards Turles, then Vegeta, then Raditz.

"Let's not forget, the first one of you received the most merciful demise. The rest of you will die in a much, much more painful manner. I think I'll turn this into a game. Each successive one of you will die in a more horrifying way. It'll be so hard to outdo myself," Frieza boasted, before continuing his laugh. "So who is going to compete for the second least painful death? Is it you Vegeta?"

This was it? He was going to kill all of them?

But he hadn't killed Krillin yet. He'd just dumped him into the sea and left him to die. He left him to die alone, and wasn't even going to let him say goodbye.

_I can't let Krillin down. I have to try. Krillin, please, we can't lose you. You're my friend and I don't want to see you die. Please be alright._

Every second Gohan was stuck there in the air, looking at the snickering monster in front of him however, Gohan felt Krillin's energy disappearing, getting smaller and smaller. Finally, he couldn't feel it anymore.

_He's gone._

"Now then, where to start?" Frieza asked, looking between the fighters again.

Gohan felt something snap. This monster had just taken Krillin away from them.

"You... You..."

There was a chuckle, driving Gohan's rage even further as the tyrant now stared at him.

Frieza's lip curled upward.

"So you're going to be next then?" Frieza asked, beginning to prepare himself to assault Gohan next. "It's only fair, a child shouldn't be allowed to suffer the worst death among you, should he?"

Arms trembling with fury, Gohan felt his teeth grinding, rage beginning to blind him as he just stared at the arrogant monster who just took his friend away. The arrogant monster who'd kill his uncle, the monster who'd kill his father if given the chance, and everyone else Gohan cared about.

"**You son of a bitch!"** Gohan finally screamed, blasting forward.

The speed was incredible, Gohan couldn't even think about it, but the look of surprise on Frieza's face said it all once the kick landed, causing the huge monster's head to tilt sideways from the blow.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

There was a tremor around them as Gohan's power burst forward. Raditz was secluded from his Saiyan comrades in the air. He'd tried to situate himself closer to Gohan just in case he had to step in.

It was unfortunate to see what happened to Krillin and it even made his stomach twist, something he'd not felt in some time. For a weakling, the human had been brave, probably too brave for his own good. His passing was regrettable, but they needed to buy time to figure out what to do about Frieza.

In the distance, Raditz could almost _feel _a power in the background, something Frieza's energy almost seemed to block out. Whatever it was however, it was tremendous. What could it be? He didn't know, but given the looks on Vegeta and Turles's faces, they didn't know.

Watching Gohan try to save Krillin was difficult, as he knew the human's injuries were fatal. Even for a Saiyan those kinds of injuries were fatal. Finally, Raditz knew it was time to reign Gohan in, perhaps see about turning Frieza's attention to Vegeta. If any of them _had_ to die, it'd be a _shame _if it were Vegeta. It'd deny him the satisfaction of revenge of course, but he was the main one there that the eldest Saiyan wouldn't have minded seeing gone.

But what happened next was something he couldn't describe. Frieza's threats and mocks were not to be ignored, Raditz even felt himself holding back trembles. He'd be lucky if there were four times as many of them to stop Frieza as he was. But it wasn't Frieza that shocked him... it was the _**power**_ he felt swelling from the little boy. A child facing down a monster. A monster that he and his brother Turles, as well as Vegeta were terrified of.

But it wasn't that he was just facing him down. Gohan's power was beginning to rise to challenge Frieza's. They could all feel it, he knew it. The only one who didn't know it was Frieza.

"You... You..."

"So you're going to be next then?" Frieza asked, clearly intending to now make Gohan his next target. "It's only fair, a child shouldn't be allowed to suffer the worst death among you, should he?"

Power or no power, he had to step in. Gohan was a child, and even a Saiyan child shouldn't be-

"**You son of a bitch!"**

There was an explosion of power and speed from the young warrior, his body shooting towards Frieza at speeds Raditz couldn't even try to follow.

However, Raditz did have one concern barring Frieza. If Gohan started talking like that in front of Chi-Chi, he was very clearly going to get the blame.

When Frieza's head sharply turned from a kick from the child, Raditz realized what he was watching. He was watching the killer of their home world being defeated at the hands of a child, a Saiyan child. His eyes couldn't even begin to look away.

_You just might be able to pull this off, kid._

A battery of blows landed next, punches to the gut, kicks to the same region. A haymaker blow landed across the chin, and finally a huge uppercut, before Gohan drove both his feet into Frieza's midsection once again, sending the beast hurtling towards the ground below. A large golden energy blast following the Planet Trade Leader.

Blocking the blast, Frieza looked up onto to have another one driven into his face, sending him twirling now into one of the islands still scattered about the landscape.

"Impossible," he heard Turles shout, before Raditz's own eyes widened in shock again. Next to him, Vegeta's mouth was just agape, watching as the son of Kakarot not only halted Frieza, but overtook him.

Gohan's body began to glow with a golden energy and shortly after the energy barrage began. Waves of golden energy began to rain down on Frieza, the last thing any of the Saiyans noticed was the look of absolute shock on the Planet Trade Leader's face. Wave upon wave crashed on the island, scattering it into rubble as the monster below was pummelled, creating a dome of golden power surging around him.

Finally, Gohan raised his hands, forming a massive blast between his hands, the strange, off coloured gold began to thrum to life. It pulsed with raw power, a variant, or improvement, over the same blast Gohan repeatedly had fired at Vegeta on Earth.

"**Masenko-Ha!**"

When the blast connected with the already huge dome, it turned red. The massive swirling energy then expanded violently, before finally exploding. The energy so immense that the light around them could only be in the red colour which now burned around them.

It took nearly a minute for the light to fade, on the shattered remnants of an island below, face first in the dirt, Frieza lay there, completely unmoving.

"No, that's not possible," Vegeta finally said, he looked frustrated even at the sight of Frieza. "There is no way that child has this much power."

Turles for his part wasn't even looking at Frieza, he was just staring at Gohan, his face written with a mixture of fascination, fear, and even envy.

To Raditz however, it something he'd seen before... it was something he _experienced_ before. It had been while battling his brother and that Namekian Piccolo. As a child, Gohan had went from a power level of 4, to a power level of over 1,000 in a brief set of seconds. Now, the child's power was immense, much stronger than Vegeta had been when they duelled on earth. Naturally the power would have grown as well.

Still, it was even more powerful than Raditz had originally suspected. Frieza had been nothing to him.

Now Gohan was breathing heavily, his assault having taken everything from him.

"K-Krillin?" the child finally asked quietly, looking around desperately for his bald comrade.

_Shit, the kid's not angry anymore. This could be a problem if Frieza's still in good-_

A green head emerged from the waves below, before pulling up Krillin as well.

"Krillin!" Gohan shouted. "Dende, is he alright?"

"Hey kid!" Turles finally called out. "Pay attention! Frieza is getting up!"

Vegeta made his own comments known. "Idiot! Never leave an opponent half finished!"

Turning his own frame down to look towards the island, or remaining fragments of one, Raditz's eyes widened. No, this wasn't possible, how was he getting up?

The tail swept behind him, shaking off dirt, as his body flexed while standing up, Frieza's eyes calmly stared up, specifically to Gohan.

_Shit, this is very, very bad._

"Child," Freiza said evenly, narrowing his eyes. "I'm impressed, that was quite the attack you made. But you are **far** from approaching my power. Allow me to demonstrate."

The very air itself seemed to quake as Frieza slowly began raising his power.

Turning to the other, Raditz was looking for answers as to what they should do. Clearly none of them had any idea. This was going to get ugly fast.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_He's... he's so strong._

Quaking with fear, Gohan couldn't even begin to think of a defence. His rage induced power had fled him moments earlier, and he barely remembered battering Frieza so brutally. So now, it was a child, a powerful child, but a child with nowhere near the experience or strength of the mighty Frieza, that would face the wrath of the monster below. He couldn't even move.

Which was unfortunate, because Frieza shot towards him at blinding speed, only to stop in front of him, a sinister smile coming across his face.

"Move!" Vegeta shouted.

"Idiot!" his father's twin spat angrily.

"Gohan! Down! Now!" the last being his uncle.

But it was too late. Frieza drove his knee into Gohan viciously. The impact was so hard it broke two of the child's ribs, and badly impacted his organs. Blood spat up from Gohan's mouth as he helplessly felt himself drift in the air, before the tail came down, slapping him brutally into another island below.

It felt like hitting a steel covered floor to Gohan as soon as he made impact. He could barely move, trying to get his arm to help prop himself up, but it trembled and gave out.

Above, there was a massive explosion.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_I guess I see what Raditz sees in that little brat. That kid packs a punch._

"Turles," Vegeta got his attention.

Eyes and neck turned towards Vegeta as soon as the third class warrior's name was said. So far they'd held back while his 'nephew' had been on the offensive, and now on the defensive. Frieza's power was immense, and because it was concentrated in one body, he could easily deal with him, Raditz, and Vegeta combined. It was something they all knew, they could feel it.

However, when Vegeta said his name, Turles knew exactly what he was alluding to, especially as he felt Vegeta beginning to draw energy. It was wise for both of them to do this, yes.

Frieza's back was turned.

"_Raditz, get ready."_

Within a moment, the first shot was launched by Vegeta, colliding with Frieza.

"Frieza, you fool! Don't forget that there is more to a battle than strength," Vegeta mocked to the now billowing smoke cloud. "Never turn your back on a Saiyan."

Turles felt himself finish drawing power, forming it into two energy bolts, just as Vegeta and Raditz did. Three huge waves of attack slammed into the smoke cloud. The cloud expanded briefly, before a massive explosion competed with the Namekian suns as the main light source in the universe seemingly.

As the light faded around them, the three Saiyans felt themselves confidently staring ahead.

"My, for three Saiyans, you certainly are terrifying aren't you?" Frieza asked. "What an adorable attempt to harm me. You can try again if you like."

Ice poured into Turles's blood. There wasn't a scratch on Frieza, he just looked amused, even when they'd combined their attacks. Individually, these attacks must have been like nothing to him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a child to discipline. I hope you don't mind watching. Vegeta, perhaps it will remind you of old times. After all, you were such an unruly child," came the callous snicker from Frieza, his body slowly lowering to Gohan's level.

_What the hell are we going to do? His power is unimaginable. I'd have had to have eaten dozens of pieces from the Tree of Might to get this strong._

One thing however, was certain. The kid, his nephew, was about to die a very, very painful death. Even worse, after him, they were next.

_Idiots, robbing us of eternal life has sealed our fates._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Something large loomed over him. Breathing painfully against his broken ribs, Gohan's eyes slowly looked up. He saw Frieza standing there, a smile looming across his nefarious features.

Without a second thought, and with what little strength he had left, Gohan found his feet.

_I can't let him win. I have to stop him._

Lunging forward, Gohan began kicking frantically. Each blow supposed to land, each one missing. Frieza moved so fast he couldn't even follow the dodges. The attacks from Gohan were cut short. A knee slammed into his gut, breaking another rib, and painfully poking one of his organs with another rib's fragment. Heaving, he gave more blood up through his mouth. A hand grabbed him by his hair, before pulling back violently.

His ribs broken, his hair being pulled, and his body being pushed to further cause his ribs to protest in agony, Gohan finally screamed out in pain. As soon as he did, he felt the hand let go. The child's body hit the ground unceremoniously. With that, Gohan's hands wrapped around his chest and abdomen as he desperately tried to think of anything other than the pain. This was ended promptly when Frieza drove his foot into his back.

Rolling several meters, Gohan now lay on his back, his breathing turning almost into wheezing as he tried to gain his breath, but also tried to fight the pain. Teeth clenched between desperate gasps for air.

_I have to get up. If I don't get up... if... if I don't.._

Confusion became Gohan's new enemy. What could he do? What good was getting up? He could barely stand, he knew it.

_Dad, Piccolo, I'm sorry I failed you. I did my best._

"Gohan," Raditz's voice broke through. "Gohan you need to get up."

It was quiet, but somehow the boy could hear it. His eyes opened, just as he saw Frieza's foot above him, with a grin on the monster's face.

Rolling to the side and finding his feet, Gohan stumbled back, one hand holding his ribs. By the time he saw Frieza, he didn't see him anymore. Suddenly his head had a hand grasping it, slamming his face into the ground brutally, his ribs screaming out in agony as a rib made a real impact on something inside, he felt the tear rip down something.

Squirming in agony, Gohan felt himself scream helplessly, tears welling on the edge of his eyes as his body exploded into agony.

"It would seem I've hurt the poor boy. What a tragedy, and look, its even apart of an endangered species. It would be a shame if it died, wouldn't it?" Frieza laughed as his huge foot rising up finally, before shoving down on Gohan's head and shoulder.

The sound of bones grinding together could be heard as Gohan's screams echoed out over the the landscape.

"And to think, none of you are brave enough to help him. How pathetic, the only one amongst you willing to fight me head on was a child. The rest of you just hang there in the sky like fruit to be plucked from a tree," the words from the despot were true. "I suppose the child has earned his... less painful death with such heroic action."

Gohan's world was pain. His every thought was to somehow escape this situation.

Blood trickled out of Gohan's mouth as his head lay crushed against the side of the ground.

_Someone help._

Even in his pain he heard Frieza's words. No one was coming to help him. He could feel his body beginning to weaken, not just from energy, but from blood. The rip inside hurt so badly he couldn't breathe anymore.

"Get off of him, **now**."

Frieza's foot froze in place.

Opening his eyes barely, seeing perhaps five metres away, Raditz stood there, looking... nervous, but determined. He was going to try and help him.

Suddenly guilt washed over Gohan, even at the idea of beginning for help in his mind. His body felt weaker and weaker, but Frieza was just going to kill his uncle now.

"Oh? Finally one of you has grown a spine. I may finally get to see some of this legendary warrior spirit."

In a flash, Raditz charged. Frieza raising his hand in response, and in almost the same moment, there was light, and only light.

Gohan didn't even have the strength to scream out, desperately trying to somehow change his uncle's fate. Instead, blood came up again as the child gurgled desperately to somehow make a difference.

_No!_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The child's screams of pain had been difficult to ignore. Especially the scathing criticism from Frieza himself. The worst part was it had been true. Vegeta, along with Turles and Raditz, had hung in the air as this _child_ fought for them. The child of his arch rival, the child of Turles and Raditz's brother, had been the one to stand up to Frieza, not them.

And even as the criticism fell upon them, Vegeta and Turles had not moved.

_The kid is dead at this point anyway, I couldn't even save him if I wanted to._

For Vegeta however, it had become uncomfortable to even watch. The truth was the child had shamed him with his bravery. Perhaps he could dig down somewhere and find the will to challenge Frieza, rather than hope he wasn't his next target. Especially after he, Raditz, and Turles had assaulted him, it looked completely hopeless.

It was then that Raditz appeared near Frieza.

_What is that fool doing?_

"Raditz!" Turles shouted. "Don't be a fool! Get back!"

The Saiyan ignored his sibling passively, instead looking towards Frieza.

"Get off of him, **now**."

_This fool actually thinks he can save that kid? He's got to have as much brain damage as that fool Kakarot._

It wouldn't be hard to say that Vegeta despised Raditz, perhaps not as much as Raditz despised him, but he certainly did. However, at this exact moment, all Vegeta could do was float in the air, looking on in shock at the stupidity, or perhaps bravery, of the other warrior.

"Oh? Finally one of you has grown a spine. I may finally get to see some of this legendary warrior spirit."

Frieza was hardly kind to him and Turles, but he was trying to goad all of them into attacking, that much was clear to Vegeta. Turning silently, Vegeta double checked Turles's mood, which was thankfully more frustrated than angry.

"Raditz! Let him have the damn kid. It's not our problem," Turles ordered, still being ignored.

It was almost exactly after that, that Raditz attacked. In a blur of motion the Saiyan warrior closed with Frieza, only for the Arcosian to lift his hand in a flash, and then in a brilliant burst of light, open fire. For a brief second Vegeta saw the look of shock on Raditz's face before the blast was unleashed.

A terrible, agonized scream echoed out as Raditz was consumed by the beam, before the wave slammed into a nearby rock formation, exploding violently.

"You... idiot!" Turles snarled angrily. "Fool, he deserved to die, acting like that."

It was strange, that despite betraying them, Turles was still uncomfortable with his brother's very evident death.

"**Destructo Disc!**"

Turles turned his head, as did Vegeta, seeing the golden disc coming straight for Frieza.

Turning at the last moment, the huge alien's eyes widened. Jumping back with a flip, the tip of Frieza's tail was liberated from his body, the vile limb withering on the ground near where he once stood.

"Impossible," Vegeta gasped.

How could it be? That midget had been finished off by Frieza without a second thought?

"What the hell is going on?" Turles finally questioned, bringing words to what Vegeta had been thinking.

"You!" Frieza shouted.

"Hey Frieza! Want to try again? Want a better target!?" Krillin turned about, and promptly began to moon Frieza.

_I think I may be hallucinating._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Slowly, Gohan felt the world coming alive again. His eyes blinked open as his body began to somehow mend itself together. His ribs ceased hurting his bruises disappeared, his breathing almost immediately improved.

_What's happening? I'm alive?_

Sitting up, Gohan blinked in astonishment. He was absolutely fine, not a scratch on him.

Standing up within a moment, Gohan smiled.

"Gosh Dende, this is so cool! I feel great!"

_That's incredible! I feel great! I- Uncle Raditz!_

Immediately Gohan's smile turned into fear as he looked around desperately, trying to feel out the energy.

Dende, who'd been smiling up until a moment earlier, looked puzzled.

"G-gohan what's wrong?"

"My uncle, he got hurt really bad! I saw him trying to stop Frieza before-before-" Gohan slowly stopped. He couldn't sense Raditz at all.

_Oh no, please don't be dead!_

Suddenly, there was something faint, very, very faint.

Dende had healed him, he sensed it, he felt it even. And if Dende healed him, he could heal Raditz. Turning and grabbing Dende without a word, Gohan blasted over to the ruined pile of burnt rocks. Within, lay a grizzly scene.

In the heart of this formation lay a man, literally crisped. Part of his skin had gone black, his face was half off almost, exposing muscle and bone, were it not for the burns, though his eye was still there, though damaged. It was like looking at someone whose skin had been burned off, pealed away by heat. Raditz's armour had been completely destroyed as well, save for the shreds of his undersuit.

"G-gohan I don't know if I can-"

"Please Dende, please try," Gohan urged.

Carefully, Dende walked forward, grimacing at what he saw, the Saiyan was barely breathing at all. Dende placed his hands on him and slowly began the process of healing. As the waves of energy emitted from Dende's hands... skin slowly started to rebuild, as black patches of burns began to fade...

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was so warm.

_Maybe this time I'll actually die._

The idea wasn't so unpleasant as it was only a few hours earlier. The only thing he'd be denied is revenge against Vegeta, but he could always find that in Hell later, because he doubted Frieza would be very long in dispatching the other Saiyan.

Besides, it was clear he'd failed to protect his nephew.

_I'm not a very good saviour, you think I'd learn my lesson by now._

The thoughts were pained. Gohan would be dead, he would be dead, and soon Turles would be dead along with Kakarot. Namek had become the grave for the last of the Saiyan race.

But it was so _warm._

The side of his body he'd not been able to feel was likely destroyed, or badly damaged, and he was in shock. But something was strange about all this, something was somehow... there wasn't words for it. His lungs felt a surge of air rush through them as his heart began beating rapidly.

Finally, his eyes opened, seeing the grinning... absolutely fine... Gohan above him.

"Gohan?" He asked, slowly sitting up, his hand moving over the smooth skin of the left side of his face.

Staring upwards, he saw a shocked Turles and Vegeta staring back down at him, as well as a grinning... Krillin?

_What the hell is going on here?_

This was impossible, he'd taken a fatal injury, there was no way he was just fine like this. Was it a senzu bean? But that was impossible, where on Namek-

_Namek. The Namekian kid!_

Turning his eyes towards Dende, Raditz felt himself nearly fall back down as Dende nodded to him knowingly. So, the kid had healed him, and healed Krillin, and of course healed Gohan. First things first, this had to be kept from Frieza. The next important point was of course, to show gratitude. It wasn't every day a small green child saved his life.

"... I guess I owe you one kid," Raditz told him, standing up to his full height.

Something else had come with this revitalization, something else he was already tapping into. It was incredible, like he'd just awakened from some kind of dream. The air around him felt almost different even. The world even seemed slower to him.

Closing his fists, Raditz realized something. His power had grown enormously. He never felt so powerful. This was absolutely incredible. He could do _anything_.

_I can fight Frieza._

Looking up, he saw the pink and white monster back in the sky. Taking off to the sky, Raditz stopped next to Turles and Vegeta.

"Get back," he ordered bluntly, looking towards Frieza.

"Raditz, if you hadn't noticed what just happened-" Turles started.

"Shut up, and get back," Raditz warned again. "This is the last time I'll tell you."

Raditz was in no mood for Vegeta or Turles giving him any attitude. The truth of the matter was they were no longer relevant in this battle.

Slowly, both Vegeta and Turles backed away.

"I can see Frieza's little attack there didn't impede you from being stupid," Vegeta mocked.

This was it. Raditz only had one small fear, that his calculations were off.

Bracing himself, power began to rise to the surface as a glowing blue aura burst from his body. The waves of energy caused the water beneath him to split open. This was it, he had to bring everything he had to the fore.

_In a way Frieza you almost did me a favour down there._

A smile managed to find its away slowly across Raditz's face. Frieza's power was still larger than his, but only just. At this exact moment, without even turning back to look, he knew Turles and Vegeta were looking on with less than enthusiastic expressions.

But it was the look Frieza was giving him that said it all. The arrogant slant to his smile, the crossed arms, the unimpressed eyes. It was time to give him something to be impressed over.

"So, you want another go then? I don't know how you survived the first attack, I don't know how your little friends have recovered, but you cannot even begin to touch my power," Frieza said, his face turning dead serious. "How dare you challenge me? You pathetic, low level fool!"

Pointing his hand out, his fingers edged to a point, Raditz began to gather energy for a technique he'd first tried back on the journey to earth.

"You'll want to keep you're eye on the birdie for this one, Frieza," Raditz declared.

Raditz's smirk turned into a full grin, his black eyes focused on Frieza. To say he'd learned much in his two battles against Piccolo on Earth would be a severe understatement.

"**Tuesday** **Firestrike!**"

The end of the hand remained still as it pointed towards Frieza, his fingers slowly beginning to glow as the attack finished forming, moments after the words were said. Orange and black energy crackled from Raditz's hand before finally the spear of energy launched out. Waves of forces expanded around it as it seemed to burn the very air around it.

Frieza's red eyes watched, unimpressed as the orange energy shot towards him, searing through the air like a flaming arrow.

Disappearing, Frieza appeared metres away, hanging in the air above.

"Please, such an easily telegraphed-" Frieza was cut off as the burning spear suddenly twisted upwards, now beginning to follow him. Scowling angrily, Frieza watched angrily as the spear made its way towards him again.

"Fine then you weakling. I'll be more than happy to stop such a pitiful blast."

Raditz felt his hand close into a fist, pulling closer to his chest as his eyes watched with eager anticipation.

The only one of his allies who knew what was going to happen seemed to be Turles.

"... Back! Back now!"

As the other Saiyan shouted, Frieza's eyes turned to Raditz and the others, trying to determine why they were running. Just as something began to seemingly click in the tyrant's mind, the spear connected with his opened hand.

As soon as the point of contact was made, the world went orange around Frieza, and further. A pulsing blast exploded outwards, shaking the islands around them into scattered ruins. An intense heat followed, almost seemingly turning the world into an inferno. Blue grass turned brown from the heat, before the next wave of heat came out, setting the world on fire.

The surface of the water burned from the pulse-wave of energy. For miles, Namek turned into a blasted, burning hellscape. The very air itself miserably hot, and the land shattered from the explosive wave which started this terrible transformation.

At the edge of all this, floating in part of the heat zone, was Raditz, his eyes locked ahead as his lunched brought in the intensely hot air. Below them was nothing but a sea of fire, and islands of molten rock.

In the heart of this intense firestorm, Frieza floated there, his arms up around his body, flames licking off his frame. His entire body trembled briefly, before his furious eyes looked up towards Raditz.

"Just for that, Saiyan, I am going to pull your heart from your chest, and crush it in front of you before you die."

There was a wave that came off Frieza, extinguishing the flame on his body.

Putting both his hands up to brace his defence Raditz stared at Frieza defiantly. The Saiyan's ability to gather strength after every near fatal injury had become his weapon, a weapon he would yield to cut Frieza down. Once Frieza was finished, he would slay Vegeta.

Without a seconds more pause, the battle ignited. Frieza appeared in front of him, thrusting his elbow towards him. Raising his own arm to block, both parties were surprised as the blow never landed, instead pausing in mid air between the two.

"You... you disgusting monkey!" Frieza finally shouted.

In a blur, the two zipped into the air, making another collision as their bodies bounced off one another with failed attack's on both their parts. The shock-wave that blasted out from the impact however, sending massive ripples across the ocean, the force knocking back anything in its path.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_Impossible, there is no way Raditz gained this much power._

It was the younger brother, now watching from the side lines, that felt the new power in his brother's hands. Frieza had created his own adversary. It was ironic in the extreme of course, and Turles found no end of entertainment in it.

But the thought of Raditz being more powerful than himself, was discomforting to say the least. Then there was the added risk, if he wished to try and surpass him, he'd have to risk death as well. There was no guarantee that little green bastard would heal him by any means. It was something best not left to chance... yet.

When the two fights reappeared in the air, their hands locked together in a desperate grapple, a massive aura began to flare around the two of them, causing the very air to begin to tremble.

"Holy crap," Krillin finally said, looking astonished.

"This is ridiculous," Vegeta finally snapped furiously. "I am the one who should be battling Frieza, not some third class fool."

Turning his head, and letting his own arrogant smirk appear, Turles simply responded to Vegeta. "No one is stopping you from charging in there, Prince Vegeta."

The glare in response, was well worth the effort.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Two fists slammed into one another, before finally another blow was traded across the two. Raditz's knuckles grazed across Frieza's chin, as the Arocian's fist slammed into his cheek. The two bounced back from one another.

It wasn't long before Frieza was at him again, this time Raditz blocking another ill fated blow, before raising his knee to block a well placed kick. The frustration on Frieza's face was becoming increasingly apparent.

_Time to go on the offensive._

Driving his own head forward, Raditz's forehead slammed into Frieza's nose. Immediately the nefarious despot's head shot back violently, a cry of surprise and pain escaping his lips. With the opening presented itself, Raditz drove his fist into Frieza's gut, before slamming another fist into it a second later. As soon as Frieza lurched forward, Raditz pulled himself up above Frieza, clasping both his hands together and driving both down into a smash on Frieza's back.

Frieza's arms and legs spread out involuntarily before his body spiralled and slammed into one of the half melted islands below.

Pulling himself up, Frieza scowled hatefully towards Raditz, two death beams shooting from his eyes.

Barely enough time to pull back, Raditz managed to do so, but at the cost of losing sight of Frieza. It was then that Raditz felt the ruler's knee in his gut. His muscles bent and twisted around it as his organs protested the sudden intrusion. Frieza responded to the headbutt from before with one of his own. Blood flowed from the wound now gashed open on Raditz's forehead, above his left eyebrow. The hulking Saiyan's body reeled back.

Thinking him exposed, Frieza went for another devastating fist strike, only to find his arm batted aside and Raditz lunging into him. Shoving aside a kick that was destined for his side as well, Raditz smashed Frieza in the face with another well placed right. Unfortunately he found Frieza's tail spinning and swinging into him, slapping into his side violently sending him Namek-bound.

Looking up, Raditz saw Frieza following with a satisfied grin.

"Saiyan," Frieza breathed. "This is you're last moments."

Pointing his pointed hand towards Frieza, Raditz grinned.

"**Tuesday** **Firestrike!**"

The blast shot from his fingers towards Frieza, who disappeared with speed, flying off into the sky furiously to avoid being hit once again by the spear of energy and fire. Seeing this, Raditz decided to change his tactic. Pointing his hand to follow Frieza, another orange bolt fired, and another. Five in total near tore through the air in pursuit of Frieza.

"You wretched monkey!" Frieza shouted as he let the spears trail behind him.

To his flank however, Raditz now flew with all his speed, trying to find where Frieza's next twist, his next turn was, in an attempt to avoid his attacks. It would be there that he struck. If he could anticipate that, and cut him off, he could use the last of his energy to finish this.

_I can't wait to see the look on your face Frieza._

Billions of Saiyans had all been eradicated in a blink of an eye by this beast. His parents, despite their shortcomings, amongst them. His friend Jagoto, someone he'd seen only a few days before the world's utter ruin. It was only his world for a few short months, but just having been born on its soil made it his home. It was the home of all Saiyans, torn from their grip.

When Frieza banked again, skimming above the waterline as he tried to think of where to go, he looked up, only to find Raditz having cut him off.

"You remembered to watch the birdie, didn't you?" Raditz asked with a dark smile, his right arm crackling with energy.

"**Saturday Crush!**"

Swinging his arm, the bolt exploded forward towards Frieza. Red energy blinded the alien briefly before he realized what was happening. Stopping at the last moment, Freiza forced both his hands up, blocking the blast as it warped violently against his fingers.

Raditz immediately plunged into the water, diving down as far as he could go and using the last of his energy to desperately try to get some distance.

Above, the five spears of Firestrikes came streaking towards Frieza as he held back the Saturday Crush.

Turning his head at the last moment, Frieza's eyes widened.

"You wretched monkey!" Frieza shouted furiously, before the first one impacted his back.

The small orange pulsing explosion appeared, setting off the Saturday Crush, just as the other four attacks made their target. To the world above, it seemed like Namek itself had become the surface of a sun. Fire exploded out in all directions as a massive mushroom cloud formed. Devastating the landscape and setting it ablaze, even the surface of the water once more burned as the world was levelled.

Beneath the waves, Raditz watched as the surface of the water above him turned into a wave of fire, a wave that trailed out for several more kilometres.

Several bubbles escaped his nose as he sighed with relief.

_Let's see you survive that, Frieza._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: Sorry for being a few minutes late, trying to proof._

**Reviewers:**

_**Cosmic Canon: **Answered via PM_

_**possessedforlife: **Answer via PM_

_**Pointer39:** Thanks a bunch dude. SO MUCH BETRAYAL! XD_

_**treeger:** The battle continues on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! :P_

_**Ness Frost:** Yea, I figured Turles and Raditz were more pragmatic than Vegeta in regards to trying to not fight an enemy stronger then you on purpose. Go figure eh? :P_

_**Demod:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_

_**super mystic gohan:** I hope you enjoyed this one. Lol_

_**Jason9000:** Hah, the bipolar is going to go full schitz at this rate, lol_

_**Luke: **120,000,000, that is correct._

_**Guest:** Thanks for the input._

_**Coldblue: **Firstly, let me start by saying that I appreciate your reviews. Next, let me say that though I appreciate your suggestions, my plate is rather full. But most importantly, because I implied this before, only review the chapter once. If you need further correspondence with me, you'll have to make an account. I'll answer only what's in the first review, and to be honest anything after the first review starting next chapter, will be **deleted**. I don't want my numbers falsely increased, I am sorry if this bothers you, but this has to stop._

_Next, Tarble's role in the story is already written. It does not involve him being in the PTO._

_Next, stop obsessing over Turles dying._

_And finally, it's not all about pairings. Tarble will be paired with a vegetable named plum, it may be a vegetable but it's kinda fruity._

_As I said, I appreciate the reviews, I appreciate your feedback, but this is going to have to change._


	29. Chapter 29: Enter Piccolo

**Dragon Ball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 29: Enter Piccolo**

Five sets of eyes looked on at the burning inferno only a kilometre away. Each one watched the scene in a state of complete shock as the six explosive attacks united all around Frieza, causing the apocalyptic explosion.

The youngest set of eyes amongst the Saiyans, Gohan, watched with a particularly wide disbelief. Was that it? Was he dead? How could he not be? How could anyone survive an attack like that? The flames were slowly beginning to dwindle and he couldn't see Frieza at all. When Raditz's head popped out of the still raging seas, his body emerging within seconds of this. Gohan was relieved beyond words at the sight.

"You did it, Uncle Raditz!" Gohan shouted towards the fight.

It was clear from the look Raditz gave him in that moment however, that his uncle didn't agree. It was a blur of motion before a huge arm came about, slamming into Raditz's chest and neck with a lariat. The impact was brutal and unforgiving, sending the tall Saiyan flying into a nearby mountain.

To say Frieza may have survived was no longer a question that needed to be answer. Worse, he felt how much power his uncle had now, and he felt Frieza's. During the battle his uncle's power had dwindled. In order to keep up with Frieza he'd put everything to the fore. Frieza was an unchanging mountain on the other hand. For every blow Raditz landed, it clearly hurt Frieza, but never really affected his power. It was like Frieza was drawing off an endless reserve of strength.

"He's almost out of energy, we have to help him," Gohan immediately proposed, turning his head towards the others.

The only one who seemed to look to be in agreement at all was Krillin, and Dende couldn't exactly fight.

"Well, this doesn't look favourable. I think a tactical withdrawal is required while Raditz has him distracted, of course," Turles said with a nervous smile, clearly thinking about saving his own skin.

_... He's your brother._

It didn't always take a lot for Gohan to be a bit put off, or shocked. The words that Turles just said however, were revolting. Raditz had been the main one so far to have shown any real concern for Turles, at all. Admittedly, the two fought over the Dragon Balls, but the fact that he just wanted to abandon him here to Frieza's tender care, enraged Gohan.

If anything, it should be Turles down there trying to help his brother.

"We are not just leaving him down there," the child said defiantly to his uncle, before his eyes turned to Vegeta. "We're _**not**_, now you can either come with me, or not. I don't care. But all you've done is cower so far."

Turning quickly and letting his aura overtake him, Gohan shot towards Frieza.

"Gohan wait!" Krillin shouted, giving chase.

Feeling Vegeta give chase as well made Gohan have a small sense of accomplishment. Maybe if they worked together they could stop him.

Turning his head to look up at them, Frieza smirked, still floating near the island he'd smashed Raditz into only moments earlier. A long grin appeared across his face, showing the dark amusement Frieza was to garner from the three of them.

However, before another another act could be taken, an orange ring shot past all of them, connecting with Frieza. There was a large blast, the world in front of them going white and orange as Gohan raised his hands to defend himself.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Floating above, Turles stared down with a resentful glance. How dare that little brat imply _he_ was a coward?

It'd been only after Vegeta took off after him with a reluctant growl, that Turles had decided to form the Kill Driver. What he should have done was escaped while Frieza was distracted, that was what he _should_ have done. Instead, throwing the Kill Driver at Frieza, he likely just made himself his next target.

Below, Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta floated there, shielding themselves from the blast. Turles however, knew his problems had only started. Because the blast was down there, and Frieza was now only a few meters in front of him.

"My, that was quite the attack for such a low class saiyan," Frieza chuckled, his black lips pulling up into a smile. "If you put a bit more effort into it, I'm sure it'd tickle."

"_Warned you kid,"_ it was Bardock's voice whispering through his mind.

_I am not about to die to some overgrown lizard._

Turles snarled furiously at Frieza as the tyrant slowly started to hover closer to him. Those idiots below were going to head back up here in a moment, but unlikely in time to help him with his current problem.

"Oh well, the monkey chain is going to have one less monkey in it."

Pain exploded in Turles's abdomen as the kick connected from Frieza, his arms still cross. Spinning around, Frieza's tail then slapped him in the back of the head, sending him spinning and descending towards the turbulent seas below.

Looking up, despite the pain, despite the uncontrollable spin of his body, Turles saw Frieza forming a blast.

With all his remaining might, Turles flexed outward, crying out as he stopped himself. He felt the sweat beginning to form on his brow. Until Raditz's happy accident, he'd been the strongest saiyan alive only minutes ago. The kid had been right, he'd been cowering up there rather than facing Frieza.

He'd been bought time when Gohan lunged into the beast above, forcing Frieza to cease gathering energy for his blast. When Krillin and Vegeta joined in, the four figures moved in a complete blur, but it was clear that Frieza wasn't being struck, simply dodging every attempt to harm him.

He'd survived the Kill Driver, Raditz's attacks, and even all three of them working together before Raditz was healed. What could he do to even hurt this monster now? Well, there was one thing that immediately came to mind.

A purple aura burned around Turles within seconds, just as Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillen were batted away easily by the tyrant.

_Let's see survive this..._

Before Turles could move, before Frieza could continue his assault, a white glowing orb of power burst in front of the Planet Trade leader, revealing inside of it the figure of a... Namek?

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The pair of red eyes opened slightly wider when the white caped figure stopped in front of him. There was something different about this one, Frieza could tell just by looking at him. This Namek's very form seemed to emanate power. Unlike the previous weaklings on this planet, he brimmed with a confidence that Frieza knew all too well. It was the confidence of an anticipated victory. This slug actually believed he could interfere, and not only that, he believed he could win.

The two black orbs that made up this creatures just stared into his and Frieza felt irritated. The Namekians knew how to control their power level, and he suspected they had the ability to sense it. This meant that he _knew_ how strong he was. So far, Vegeta, Turles and Raditz had proved little challenge, though the little boy had certainly had his moment of strength. Even when Raditz had his burst of new power, it was still insufficient comparably to his own. Were he guessing, he would place Vegeta and Turles's power levels somewhere between 350-400 thousand, and Raditz's about 750 thousand. The boy? He couldn't tell. And the human? Insignificant.

But this one, they'd yet to clash, he'd have to measure him up. But if he was confident at all, it meant his power was at least close to his own.

"Oh? Another one of you survived? Clearly I am losing my edge at genocide. I apologize for not doing a better job. Normally I am much more professional," the Arcosian chided himself, bowing his head in mock apology.

The Namek just seemed to stand there like a stoic piece of ice, staring back at him.

"So, you're Frieza?" his new adversary finally questioned.

"The one and only. I am glad to see my reputation precedes me," Frieza admitted.

As the most powerful child of King Cold, and the public face of the Planet Trade, it was always so delightful to be given such attention. It was good to be recognized for all his hard work.

It was then that the child flew up into the sky behind the Namek, his eyes filled with a kind of joy Frieza found foreign, given most people in his presence generally felt fear, anger or hatred, or a pleasant combination of the three.

"Piccolo! You're back! You made it!"

So, they were familiar with one another. A smile appeared across Frieza's face. Perhaps he could switch that expression back over to the one's he was more accustomed to.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was really him.

To Gohan it was just as exciting... no, more exciting, than when his father arrived on Namek and saved them. Piccolo was really here. Piccolo had taught him how to fight, how to survive, and was his first real friend. To be honest, Piccolo in many ways was more than just a friend, he was as much his father in many regards as Goku. Gohan had complete trust in Piccolo.

And now here he was, back from the dead. Gohan couldn't even begin to grasp the power he could feel hiding under the surface of his mentor. It was incredible.

_My gosh. He's so powerful... I... I think he can even beat Frieza! Unbelievable!_

"Its good to see you Gohan," Piccolo said, his head not turning, ironically, to look at Gohan. "But its time for you and the others to get out of here. I'll take care of Frieza."

Gohan felt Vegeta, Krillin, and Turles joining him from behind.

"Who the hell is this?" Turles demanded. "Don't tell me another one of these pitiful things survived. Let me guess, this one is actually strong?" there was a cruel smile that followed after the comments.

"... I recognize you," Vegeta said, his own features twisting with disdain. "You're one of those pathetic fighters we fought on Earth. Why these idiots wasted their wishes and bringing you back I can't even begin to understand."

They couldn't feel the power simmering underneath Piccolo's statue like persona. Why couldn't they notice? Gohan was the only one there who understood Piccolo, he was the only one there who'd trained with him and understood his nature as a fighter. There was no way Piccolo was weak right now.

Below, he saw his uncle pulling himself from the rubble Frieza had left him in.

"After I'm done with Frieza, I can deal with you two," Piccolo said bluntly. "Until then, I suggest keeping your mouths shut. Besides, I felt what happened in this battle so far, and you two aren't much to worry about."

There was a smile across Piccolo's face as he finally turned his head towards them. "Personally, I'd be more worried about _Raditz_ than you two."

Gohan felt himself smile along with Piccolo as he stood up to Turles and Vegeta. The two other saiyans looked very, very angry as they glared at the white caped warrior.

"I hate to break up you're little reunion," Frieza finally cut in. "However, I believe I was in the process of killing all of you."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_Yea, he's right, that's enough sentiments, its time to fight._

Piccolo was in agreement with Frieza, nodding towards the large alien before turning his head slightly away from his 'allies'. Really, he could only trust Gohan and Krillin. Raditz was an unknown factor for him but he had felt him try to help Gohan. Goku's look alike and Vegeta however were _not_ to be trusted, and for good reason.

He'd known the moment he felt this other saiyan, this new comer, he was bad news. Something about him made his blood boil. The fact he looked exactly like Goku with a slightly darker skin tone was even more discontenting. The darkness in him told him everything he needed to know. It was strange, it was like the two were halves of the same being. The irony wasn't lost on Piccolo, given the divide between himself and Kami.

One of them, originally light, the other originally dark. He still couldn't stand that bothersome old man at the Lookout. Piccolo had learned the differences between them, and those differences in alignment at least, were closing. No matter how dark that force was down there, and no matter how much it made his skin crawl to see 'Goku' like that, he couldn't help but have some sympathy for it, because clearly its life may have been like his own. Would he change, or would he die as his father, King Piccolo had?

_Heh, he's as good as dead._

Finally, turning his full attention to the irritated Arcosian in front of him, Piccolo 'stood' tall as he floated in the air.

"Alright guys, stay out of this," Piccolo ordered. "I'll take care of this from here on out."

Zipping down to one of the unscathed islands below Piccolo landed harshly on the ground, is cape descending after him, finally settling after several seconds of him standing still. It didn't take more than a heartbeat for him to sense and hear Dende.

"I think it would be best if you went and took cover, Dende," Piccolo ordered.

In reality, Nail had ordered, there was no way his little brother was going to get crushed by Frieza in this clash, not on purpose on by accident. Feeling the little boy run off, he knew the kid would be watching.

_Hey, try not to embarrass me in front of my little brother, okay?_

Nail's voice rang through his mind and he almost openly growled.

_Yea, I always like getting my head smashed into the dirt. Now shut up, I'm trying to concentrate._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Slowly but sure, Raditz rose into the air, holding his slightly injured shoulder and joining the others as they watched Piccolo below.

_The Namekian has improved dramatically, its incredible._

Memories of only a short while ago flooded into Raditz's mind. Facing down Piccolo's kind of... Special Beam Cannon, or when he was defeated at the Capsule Corporation. He'd felt him battle Nappa as well. Each step of the way he'd gotten stronger, but nothing like this. Like Gohan, he at least suspected Piccolo's real power was immensely more powerful. Having fought Piccolo before, he knew what stance he'd be taking if he was concerned, or the underdog in this fight. He was certainly not in that stance right now.

_He's even more powerful than me._

The epiphany was a shock to the saiyan warrior. He'd held his own against Frieza, but just couldn't keep up with him as the fight prolonged. Piccolo must have felt the fight between himself and Lord Frieza, and he wasn't concerned.

"The Namek will win this battle," Raditz finally said, looking down from above. "He is stronger than Frieza."

Turles and Vegeta turned to him, their eyes opening with shock. It was clear when he spoke they listened.

"He is more powerful than both myself, and Frieza. I can feel it," Raditz assured them. "How much more powerful, I could only speculate. Frieza has no idea what he's up against."

The look on Vegeta's face was the most gratifying to Raditz. He felt himself smirking devilishly back at him. The Prince was clearly upset by the idea that yet another being had surpassed him in power. Good, he deserved the shame.

"Something wrong Vegeta?" Raditz asked.

"Its starting," Turles cut in before Vegeta could respond. "We'll find out if he's as strong as you say."

Below, everyone felt the two powers below beginning to draw their energies to the surface. It was terrifying.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The wind blew past Piccolo's cape. It felt somehow like a message to him, the planet of his birth telling him that this was it. It was his duty to defeat this monster for all the other Nameks that he'd killed. He'd never known these people until he'd integrated Nail, but they were his people. His grandfather had sent him into the stars to save him from the fate of all the other Nameks save Guru.

Now? It was himself and Dende. History had repeated itself once more, his people destroyed, slaughtered and used.

When Frieza grinned at him from his new vantage point, standing atop a small plateau in front of him, something made Piccolo's cold face turn into a sneer of disgust.

The wind blew past him again, faintly moving his cape once more.

It was almost time.

Frieza was waiting for him to make the first move. But the question was to play into his hands, or force the tyrant into the offensive?

"So, you are clearly more powerful than you're fellow Namekians. I will admit my forces have been somewhat depleted as of late, with the destruction of my elite teams. Perhaps you would like to be sparred the fate of the rest of your species? You may join me, if you like," Frieza offered.

"I think I'd rather kill you than join you, Frieza."

"You know, it won't take me long to have you face first in the dirt, begging for mercy?" Frieza stated more than asked. "I believe you've made a terrible decision. To think, so much potential just being thrown away due to arrogant pride."

"Shut up and fight," Piccolo said, his black eyes narrowing on Frieza before he disappeared in a blur of speed.

Frieza's eyes widened, Piccolo saw it as the monster tried to follow his motions. It was a surprise to Frieza, the Namekian could tell. Within a second Piccolo's fist had landed firmly on Frieza's jaw sending him skyward. Frieza took control of his own motion almost immediately, looking down scornfully at Piccolo as he started to climb higher and higher into the air under his own power.

It didn't take much to overtake Frieza's ascent into the sky. As soon as he did however, Frieza lunged further upward, before the two clashed on an even footing for the first time. When their blows met in the air, the sky thundered with the impact. Shock-waves tore through the sky and bombarded the water and scorched landscape around them.

Piccolo felt the powers of his allies faltering around him, being blown back the surge in power.

It was the look of Frieza's face however that said it all as they remained frozen in the air for that moment. He was furious, and in a state of disbelief. Snarling a second later, the despot threw his arm out in an angry strike, only to receive one in turn from Piccolo. The thundering booms began to trail across the sky as Piccolo and Frieza fought.

Neither seemed to gain the advantage, each one blocking the other. Knees collided, fists were blocked by forearms, and each impact was met with a huge expulsion of energy across the Namekian sky.

Finally, after a particularly vicious exchange, Piccolo managed to slam his elbow into Frieza's face, pushing his power slightly higher as he did. This was a good test run so far, neither of them were serious yet. They were testing one another and their limits, letting power out only as they had to. The real battle would be much, much worse.

Frieza's head snapped to the side, his cheek distorted from the impact before another vicious strike came from a green hand in the shape of Piccolo's palm. The strike came down, aimed at Frieza's other cheek, just below the eye. A thundering boom came out as Frieza's head snapped the other way a second later, this time sending him flying back.

Taking off to pursue him, Piccolo found Frieza had already recovered, now turning about with his own assault. Barely raising his arm to block in time, Piccolo felt his entire body tense for a brief second at the impact.

In a blur, the two began to exchange blows again, this time blocks becoming less frequent. A blow struck across Piccolo's face, just as his own knee slammed into Frieza's gut, the two fell back before clashing once more within seconds.

"How can a pitiful Namek have this kind of power?" Frieza sneered.

"How can a pink, tailed freak, put up this much of a fight?" Piccolo fired back, this time surging forward once more to land a hook on Frieza's side.

The response he got in return was a mighty tail, thumping his own side, sending him down for the first time. Piccolo looked up only to see Frieza's hand grasping his face, flying straight down with him as the two slammed into the rocks below, sadly, Piccolo was the cushion for the impact. Lording over Piccolo with an intense glare, Frieza began powering his palms.

"It was a good fight, Namekian, but this is over."

_Is he serious? He can't feel that I'm not using the lion's share of my power? He's like the Saiyans back on Earth, he can't read energy levels._

That didn't stop the energy blast at point blank range from hurting, however.

Waves of pink energy began to blast from Frieza's hands as he slowly backed into the sky, the energy coalescing around Piccolo. Raising his own defences, Piccolo felt the energy exploding around him. The rocks of the plateau around him exploding in all directions, before another thundering blast came slamming down, finishing the 'job' from Frieza's point of view he was sure.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

When the ground swelled and exploded in the distance, Turles's eyes narrowed.

So, this was what it was like to watch two super powers go at it. It was like nothing he'd ever seen. However, there was a truth which Frieza didn't know.

Raditz was right. Upon observing their encounter, he could sense Piccolo holding back much more than Frieza. Piccolo was testing Frieza, while Frieza was actually fighting at a reasonable rate. It was incredible to watch.

_That Namekian is going to be a problem after this is all over._

Of course, Turles knew that his odds of surviving were going to dramatically rise if he _avoided_ confrontation with the Namekian until he was ready. Playing along with the earthlings and his brothers would have to be on the table. He doubted even Kakarot, after healed, would match this green freak of nature.

"Piccolo!" his nephew screamed as the blast burned in the distance.

He couldn't help but smirk. This kid was too attached to that green freak, hell, he was probably too attached to everything.

_No wonder he went off like a mad man and tried to kill Frieza on his own._

What Turles had failed to notice however, was how Vegeta was taking all this, watching this fight.

"So," Frieza said, looking up from the massive damaged crater that had once been a mountain, smoke and dust billowed from the wrecked island.

"It would seem that my first real challenge on this pathetic planet has been dealt with," Frieza chuckled, his eyes peering skyward towards the others. "Which one of you will be next? Would the child like another crack at me? Or would that long haired third class baboon like his opportunity?"

The smile Frieza had, the sense of self satisfaction was immense. Turles noted it almost immediately. It was the same smile he would have worn had he just humiliated someone. However, he wasn't _stupid_ enough to make those kinds of boasts, or make such smiles, unless he _actually_ won.

When this "Piccolo" creature rose from the dust and smoke below, looking almost unscratched, Turles couldn't help but look back at Frieza with an arrogant smile of his own.

"Hey Frieza, I think you missed," Turles pointed out.

"He's alive!" Gohan sighed with relief.

"That's incredible," Krillin added himself. "I can't believe it, what an incredible power."

Clearly, the Namek didn't looked too bothered by Frieza's assault, if anything it was the same calm, cold look that he'd worn before that he delivered back to Frieza. This Namekian knew how to fight, he knew how to conceal what he thought, he knew how to manipulate his enemies.

_Even if he wasn't as strong as he is, clearly that Namekian is no fool. I'm almost impressed._

"Well, it would appear you have survived my little attack. I must say I wasn't expecting that," Frieza remarked, his voice filled with amusement more than frustration. "I was worried for a moment there i may have killed you. It would have been a shame, you see I'm trying to kill all of you in the most painful ways possible, and those blasts would have killed you far too quickly to have really been in line with my ideal ending for you."

There was no response from the Namekian.

Without a word, and without any ceremony, Vegeta's aura flickered before he took off.

Noticing at the last moment, Turles's eyes widened with surprise.

"Vegeta! Get back here!"

_Idiot. Fight or flight Turles, which is it going to be?_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_I've got to get out of here._

The decision had been made when Frieza nearly blew that wretched Earth-Namekian into the next life, for the second time.

Frieza was the nightmare he'd always imagined. There was something in the back of his mind telling him that he'd never escape him. He'd never surpass him, this was it, it was time to flee. Unless he could get out, and get out now; his fate would be sealed at the hands of the tyrant he'd been forced to live under since he was a boy.

_I was a fool to think anyone could stand up against Frieza. Without immortality this is hopeless._

Looking behind him briefly, Vegeta noted Turles in pursuit.

_So,the pirate is jumping ship as well._

When he looked forward, Vegeta only saw Frieza floating in the air with his arms cross. The smile on his face was terrifying.

Stopping in the air, Vegeta felt himself tremble just as Frieza started to chuckle. How? How could he be this fast?

"Now Vegeta, you weren't trying to leave were you? Shame on you, I was busy with your Namek friend. Now I have to show you back to your seat," Frieza smiled, beginning to float towards him.

_I can't even get away._

Frieza's eyes disdainfully looked towards Turles a second later however.

"And you? Well, I don't exactly need you around now do I?" Pointing his hand out, Frieza smiled as the energy blast began to form.

It was the fact that Vegeta had been working with Turles for days now on Namek, that he felt his stomach turn. Where the Hell was that Namekian anyway? Turles was finished, and so were the rest of them. That Namekian had only gotten lucky as far as Vegeta was concerned, and even if he somehow won, then he had a suspicion that green monster himself wasn't exactly the Kakarot-type.

In a split second decision, Vegeta lunged towards Frieza, throwing his fist towards the monster's head. When the blow landed, the familiar pink glow of Frieza's blast disappeared. Instead, the two red eyes shifted towards him. Frieza's face was being pushed against by the fist, but there was no sign of damage, no sign of pain. The only thing Vegeta saw was pure annoyance.

"It would seem that you are considerably braver than I thought, Vegeta," Frieza remarked coolly.

Pain exploded in Vegeta's gut once Frieza slammed his huge fist into it. His armour nearly buckled under the strength.

The sound of Turles kicking Frieza in the head was heard a moment later as well.

"Oh look, the other monkey wants to be disciplined as well."

Frieza's tail slammed into Turles's face, before he could fall from the sky Frieza grabbed him by the leg, floating back towards the battlefield.

Shoving Vegeta back, Frieza wound up his left arm, still grasping Turles by the leg as the other saiyan struggled for a moment. With a mighty swing, Vegeta saw Turles's body used as a club to slam into him.

Complete loss of control was experienced within a heartbeat as Vegeta's frame helplessly fell to Namek. When he hit the side of a small mountain, debris scattered in all directions, making way for Vegeta to create a crater.

A second later, Turles slammed into the crater after him, painfully landing on top of him.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_Idiotic monkeys._

Floating in the air above Piccolo, Frieza felt himself smile again.

"I apologize for the delay, Namek. I unfortunately needed to discipline Vegeta on your behalf. I am sure it must be painful to be abandoned by one's own allies."

The smug, cold look he'd seen the entire time remained unflinching. This vile green fool hadn't even responded to him. This was getting tiresome. Did this fool not understand that even in this form, he was unassailable? This was nothing but a brief game to him. Certainly, he'd been surprised by this new warrior, but he was hardly a real threat to him.

But those black eyes defiantly stared back at him. What an arrogant creature, ignorant of its own weakness.

"I would suggest you begin to demonstrate a more respected demeanour to me Namek. I just may have to fix that attitude of yours otherwise."

Piccolo's face was still unflinching, but his mouth finally moving as words responded, Frieza felt his fists tighten at the words that came next.

"I'd like to see you try, Frieza."

"Its time to wipe that smug look off your face," Frieza finally snarled, his face finally twisting in frustration at Piccolo's apathy and disregard for him.

This green fool would fear him before this little skirmish was over.

Shooting down towards the caped warrior, Frieza pulled back his right arm to strike out. Lashing out violently, the fist slammed into the ground, the Namek's body disappearing in pure speed as his aura trailed behind up into the sky. Powering his own flight, increasing his own speed, Frieza gave chase.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Another blast-wave exploded out from the contact of where Frieza and Piccolo's blows met. Thundering boom after boom trailed through the air once again. Islands began to shift and slide into the ocean, as they'd done seemingly countless times before.

Frieza was mad, Piccolo could tell. His attacks were being launched with a new kind of ferocity. Even as Piccolo blocked Frieza's latest punch, feeling it impact his arm, he could feel the tension from the monster's fingers even, each one wanting to murder him.

Dodging past another blow destined for his face, he felt Frieza bringing out more and more of his potential, and Piccolo himself was sure to keep his own power in lock step with Frieza's. He wasn't exactly concerned yet, they weren't anywhere close to his own ceiling, but he was curious if Frieza was finally nearing his own.

At last, Piccolo decided to begin turning up the heat on the Arcosian. A vicious palm strike to the side of Frieza's head was the first part of this procedure. The knee to the gut was the next.

Frieza remained frozen in place, his mouth agape as he tried to find oxygen seemingly, his eyes looked hollow and shocked.

"Are you going to fight for real, or are you going to keep playing Frieza? The warm up is over."

With a vicious backhand, Piccolo sent Frieza back from him a second later. Frieza looked furious, so furious he couldn't stop himself from shaking with anger. His teeth were grit together as Piccolo felt his enemy's power spike.

_There it is. I thought he'd be stronger than this._

"Fine then Namek, allow me to demonstrate to you the power of Frieza!"

In a blinding motion, Frieza dashed towards him. His elbow struck Piccolo across the face, before Frieza grasped Piccolo by the arm and flung him towards the water.

Before Piccolo could recover in the air he felt Frieza dive into him, slamming his knee into his back as the two plunged into the waters below.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was through the eyes of a child that Gohan saw his adoptive father plunge into the water with Frieza after a spectacular duel in the sky. It was like watching a super hero battling a nefarious villain, good always had to triumph over evil, and Frieza was the most evil thing Gohan had ever seen. He made Turles and Vegeta look... look almost normal.

A concerned growl however came from the source of his uncle.

"Uncle?"

"Its just Raditz kid, I feel like I'm on repeat," the long haired saiyan responded, feeling exasperated.

Gohan couldn't help but assign the title to his uncle, over their time on Namek Gohan had found a real uncle in him. He'd seen the changes. Raditz wasn't just some brutish thug. He cared about him at the very least and he tried to do his best not to disappoint. He even let them make their wishes. The title seemed right, and the constant rejection of the title always bothered the boy. There was a part of him that almost thought that maybe if he just called him uncle enough, Raditz would just begrudgingly accept it.

"What's wrong? You sounded-"

"Piccolo, under water, is losing," Raditz responded bluntly.

"What?! But he's-"

It was then that the monster they'd faced off against, slowly emerged from the waves. Piccolo didn't come up. The boy's heart sank as he waited in anticipation for Piccolo, and continued to be disappointed.

"Don't worry, you're little friend is just fine," Frieza assured Gohan. "I'm sure he'll emerge in a moment,"

Finally, Piccolo blasted out of the water, just in time to be struck by an incoming energy blast from Frieza, anticipating Piccolo's arrival. The wave exploded against a mountain in the distance.

Pulling his finger up, Frieza released a very tightly controlled death beam, causing the remnants of the mountain range to explode in a massive pinkish red burst. The rocks seemed to collapse, and everything that didn't seemed to atomize.

Gohan's world felt broken as he saw the massive, apocalyptic explosion in the distance, the huge mushroom cloud of energy and ash rising into the air.

"I think the Namekian is finally dead. A shame really, I was hoping to rip his spine out for his death," Frieza said casually. "Being vaporized however it seems, will just had to do."

_No, Piccolo, you can't be gone. We worked so hard to bring you back. And now there aren't any Dragon Balls to help you! No!_

Gohan's rage began to peak, tears welling in his eyes as Frieza started to chuckle.

"It would seem I'll have to entertain myself with the third class and the midget saiyan again," Frieza laughed. "Oh, maybe it's time to impale the Earthling again. I'm sure that was a pleasant experience the last-"

The shallow remnants of the mountain in the distance, exploded.

The explosion took Gohan's attention immediately, feeling Piccolo's power rising again. This time it was bigger than before even.

"I think you've got bigger problems, Frieza," Raditz informed the now shocked tyrant, there was more than a hint of amusement in the tall saiyan's voice.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_I think its time to give Frieza an idea of what he's deal with._

It was Nail's voice in Piccolo's head.

Slowly as Piccolo rose into the air, rocks and boulders shifted around him, being pulled into the sky by his power, orbiting around Piccolo just for having raised his power.

_Yea, alright, we can do that._

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Krillin asked Gohan.

"You two stay back, I'll deal with Frieza," Piccolo ordered.

The look of disappointment on Gohan's face wasn't easy to take, but they'd just get in the way. Right now, he needed to stay focused exclusively on Frieza, not keeping the others safe.

"But Piccolo-"

"He's right," Raditz cut in, grabbing Gohan and Krillin by their shoulders. "Its time to get distance."

In a streak of light, Raditz took off, flying back as he took Gohan and Krillin with him.

_Well, well, looks like there is at least one of those saiyans I can rely on._

_We can rely on._ Nail quickly chimed in.

_Stop doing that. I need to focus-_

Piccolo's eyes bulged as he dodged back, Frieza's arm just missing him as the tyrant tried to grab him furiously.

It was time.

When Frieza lunged at him again, Piccolo zipped in front of him, driving his fist into his stomach. Frieza froze in place, frozen by pain, before Piccolo sharply kicked him down towards the ground. Flipping and spinning uncontrollably Froeza slammed, back first, into one of the islands which looked more like burnt molten slag than an island. Clearly the victim of Raditz's Tuesday Firestrike.

Laying there, Frieza slowly started to sit up, his eyes looking up, looking anywhere for Piccolo.

Finally, a real smile appeared across Piccolo's face. Grasping his turban, Piccolo tossed it aside, before throwing his weighted cape off as well. The two items came slamming down to the earth, cracking the ground below him.

"I told you before Frieza, the warmup is over," Nail said, animating Piccolo's body.

Frieza's eyes widened at the sound of the voice.

_Good, he remembers me at least._

"What? You? But how?" Frieza asked, slowly pushing himself up to his feet, his face still covered in shock.

"Piccolo and I have merged into one. His power before was large enough to challenge you Frieza, but now, with our combined strength, you are finished Frieza."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was no wonder this Namekian was so powerful, he was two beings. It was still remarkable to Frieza all the same. It had been almost 40 years since the last time he was challenged in this form, truly challenged that was. Seeing the Namekian floating there, Frieza knew it was time to test the full limits of his adversary.

First, he'd need to determine if he needed to transform or not.

Red eyes locked onto the observers, the rag tag band of humans and saiyans. Vegeta and his lackey still weren't in the air, which meant they were still eating the dirt. The thought made Frieza smile for a brief moment.

The world around him began to tremble, began to quake violently as the last of his power was brought to the surface.

"Namek, remember as I crush the life out of you, you wanted this," Frieza said with a nefarious grin.

There was no marked response from the Namek.

_No, he can't be strong enough to disregard this much power. At most his power level must be a million. Mine is currently over 1.1 million. I should get a response at least. Perhaps..._

Frieza blinked, and the Namekian was in front of him.

"I haven't got all day Frieza," Piccolo said, shifting his frame, preparing to fight. "If you're so strong, prove it."

Unconsciously, Frieza stepped back, before putting his own arms and body into position for battle.

Finally, Piccolo smiled.

As soon as he did, waves of power seemed to explode off the Namekian, Frieza could even feel himself trembling, unconsciously feeling the energy for even the briefest of moments.

_No, no it's impossible._

Suddenly, pain exploded in the side of his face, moving faster than he could respond to, Piccolo had landed a savage backhand on the Frieza's face. Tilting backwards helplessly, Frieza tried to regain his balance before another brutal strike came to his abdomen. This time bones protested, nearly buckling under the pressure from the hit. Blood surged up his throat before coughing from his mouth.

Stumbling back, Frieza felt himself trying to regain his composure, but instead could do nothing but placed his hands over his abdomen. Falling to his knees, the mighty Lord Frieza tried his best to stop trembling.

This was humiliating.

An elbow slammed into the back of his skull within a heartbeat, sending his face into the ground.

_Transformation, I am required to change my shape to stop this one. His power level must be 1.2 million._

As soon as he felt he could move, Frieza stood up, seeing Piccolo still in front of him.

Grinning, Frieza realized he could buy time quite simply.

"I see you are dramatically more powerful than I realized," Frieza admitted. "But no matter, because what is power without your _friends_, right?"

Laughing, Frieza pointed his head towards the child which had seemed so fond of the Namek, his eyes glowing.

Immediately Piccolo looked stressed as the beams shot out, heading towards the child.

_How noble. I do so love how they always scurry to help one another. It always allows me all the time I need. Fools._

Within a heartbeat the Namek disappeared, and Frieza began the process of changing his body.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The two red bolts deflected into the sky, just as Gohan almost fell back stumbling through the air. Floating there, Piccolo breathed in heavily at the exertion of speed. That had been everything he had to catch in time.

"Are you okay Piccolo?" Gohan enquired.

"Fine."

They had even travelled further away, Raditz having dragged them. But it just wasn't far enough. And now, he felt Frieza's power beginning to rise, and rise rapidly. Transformation, it was the only explanation. Nail's memories showed him Frieza's original appearance, and he knew what he was fighting didn't match that, in either appearance or power.

"D-Do you feel that?" Krillin asked. "No way, how can he be getting even stronger?"

"It's fine Krillin," Piccolo assured, taking off again, this time heading straight for the red-black energy in the distance.

Both his feet slammed into the ground in front of Frieza as the tyrant chuckled.

He was different now, his body had grown larger, if only slightly. His natural armour had fanned out, spikes were everywhere, and his head... ugh, what the hell happened to his head and neck?

_He's disgusting. I guess the outside now finally reflects the inside. This must be his true power, he's much stronger than he was before._

"Now do you see, Namek?" Frieza asked from his now elongated head, hunched over and grinning. "Do you see that you are weak and pitiful? I have never met an _alien_ who can challenge this form."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

As soon as Frieza had completed his new form, the saiyans were reunited with their comrades.

Vegeta hated this, being this weak and useless. Frieza had disposed of him and Turles as if they were nothing, just as he knew they would. And now there was no escape. The Namekian, Piccolo, would soon be overwhelmed as well. This did not bode well, this didn't bode well at all.

That Namekian child had not only saved the bald fool, and the kid, he'd saved Raditz. Both Gohan and Raditz saw a big power bump as a result. This could be his chance to defeat Frieza, if he could somehow get someone to beat him to within an inch of his life.

Then Frieza would see who the coward was.

Looking towards the others fighters, Vegeta smiled devilishly, while they all stared back in confusion.

"Vegeta, what is it?" Krillin asked.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Frieza felt himself grinning as he took an intimidating step forward.

But something was different now, something was wrong. It didn't feel right as he saw Piccolo staring back at him defiantly, the Namekian clearly wasn't intimidated. Narrowing his eyes furiously, Frieza tried to determine why. His own power greatly exceeded that of this pitiful worm's, especially now that he was in his 3rd form, it had to. But still this green fool stood in defiance, there was no fear on his face.

Sneering hatefully, Frieza stepped forward, his foot cracking the ground beneath it as he started to almost snarl at his enemy.

_This Namekian is the most arrogant fool I've faced against. Too self absorbed to even feel fear. He should be trembling before me, begging for his life!_

"Any last words Namek?"

"**Demon-Ken!**"

"Demon what-?"

Pain exploded in the side of Frieza's face as the green palm struck it again. It'd come as a complete surprise. Piccolo had been standing there, in a completely normal stance, and then a strange green aura completely covered his body before the blow landed. Somehow, he'd managed to find the speed and strength to move past Frieza's defences.

Wincing in pain however, Frieza turned about immediately, his huge right arm striking back at Piccolo only finding it caught in a green glowing fist.

The smile that appeared across Piccolo's lips was unsettling, at last breaking his cold appearance.

"So I see you've found a way to raise that miserable power level of yours. Well it still won't help you," the Arconsian snapped furiously. "I will pull you apart piece by piece."

"Shut up and fight," the response from Piccolo was short, and to the point. It was a repeat of what he said earlier. They weren't here to trade insults, they were here to fight.

The response also came in the form of a brutal kick to the head, cracking the outside of the dome on Frieza's head.

_Impossible!_

Turning his head down towards Piccolo, Frieza felt himself beginning to tremble with anger for the second time. The smug look of victory adorned the Namekian's face. With a vicious sneer however, the Arcosian brought his power to the fore, putting his energy to one point on his fingers.

The Namek did have one point.

It was time to shut up and fight.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The beam that came whizzing past Piccolo was excessively powerful, he only had time to dodge at the last moment before he felt Frieza's brutal fists on him, slamming into his gut and shoulder.

This form was much stronger than his last, but he knew he still had the edge, the games were over, no more warm ups. Striking back immediately, Piccolo let his knee slam into Frieza's side before upper cutting the tyrant into the sky.

In a blur the two collided as they had before, only this time the shock-waves from their collisions were yet greater, full explosions burst across the sky as each blow landed between the two. Kicks, knees, punches, elbows, each strike was precise, each one was savage. In this fury neither fighter could be seen by any of the onlookers, even Raditz.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"_Turles, can you hear me?"_

The look on Turles's face was one of shock.

"_What do you want now, Bardock?"_

Sighing, Vegeta rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment.

"_I'm not Bardock you idiot. Who the Hell is Bardock anyway? You're as stupid as those brothers of yours."_

The other saiyan scowled at Vegeta at those words. Clearly antagonizing him wasn't in his best interests, but it actually might be in getting his comrade to attack him.

"_It doesn't matter, what is it?"_ the reply was irritated, angry even.

It was then that another shock-wave slammed over everyone, blasting them all back as the two monsters collided in another flash of power.

_This is insane! They can't be this powerful! How can this Namekian, even with his fusion, generate this much energy?_

"_I need you to try and kill me."_ Vegeta ordered.

"If you want to die," Turles said out loud, looking at Vegeta cynically. "Go fight Frieza, he's right there."

It was an reiteration of his comment from when Raditz had fought Frieza only minutes ago.

"What are you two talking about?" Raditz demanded, narrowing his eyes suspiciously on them.

"None of your business, low level," Vegeta was quick to respond.

The last thing he needed was Raditz catching on, especially given their past, and present issues.

_It's humiliating, being weaker than this simple idiot. Worse, having to even worry about his dimwitted mind catching on._

The fighting would have to heat up first. Something had to draw the others away clearly before he convinced any candidates to come forward and maim him. At least it shouldn't be hard to convince them otherwise.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

A blow landed, sending Piccolo back in the air finally as the two giant powers squared off in the air. Surging forward with green energy in response, Piccolo lashed out with all his might. Slamming his palm into Frieza's chest, sending the monster back. Frieza's legs and arms trailed behind him as he went flying.

"Get back here!" Piccolo shouted, blasting after Frieza.

Within seconds the huge monster and Piccolo's arms were grappling in the air. The two breathed heavily as they stared at one another. As if having the same idea, at the same time, both sides felt their eyes beginning to glow with energy.

In the skies above Namek, two sets of eye beams collided at point blank range. To all the onlookers it quickly turned into a massive flash in the sky, followed by a thundering, calamitous boom.

Both sides landed on the now half shattered island below them. Dashing at one another immediately, several thundering booms could be heard as the two disappeared in blinding speed, their attacks scattered all across the body of land they'd found themselves now fighting over.

When the two reappeared, they were once again grappled in a test of strength. Hands locked together as Piccolo pushed against Frieza's power, and Frieza against his. The two of them letting their energies flow.

King Kai's training had been invaluable, at least in hindsight. Though he was never able to master King Kai's Kaio-Ken, he was able to learn enough from it to develop his own, more limited technique. At least this was able to keep him in the game against this monster.

It was time to go for the win.

"Namek," Frieza seethed, the ground beneath them cracking violently as the auras around them began to heighten again. "Did you enjoy feeling my men and I slaughter all those helpless fools? Beings such as us are the only ones who matter. And soon you will be dead along side those other fools, what a waste!"

The entire island was coming apart around them with every second passing. The green aura and pink-red aura burned brightly, and at the centre conflicted with one another.

But the truth was, Piccolo was starting to realize he was burning through his power much more quickly, which was why he had to stop this fight now, it really was time for the win. Desperate times called for desperate techniques.

Breaking his hands free from Frieza's and locking them together in a ball, Piccolo struck upwards, smashing Frieza across the face, sending the giant lizard back as his face scowled. Within this balled fist, Piccolo gathered his power, before opening the closed double fist, revealing golden glowing energy.

"**Explosive Demon Wave!**"

The wave slammed into Frieza's chest, the monster screeching in shock as it was launched back violently, his entire body fighting off the power of the bolt before slamming into a nearby mountain. When the blast came moments later, a mushroom cloud rose through the air as debris shot in all directions violently. Waves of dust and smoke washed over Piccolo as he raised his arms to cover himself.

As soon as the dust settled, Piccolo placed his right hand's index and middle fingers to his head, gathering energy rapidly.

When Frieza emerged, this was his best chance to end this in one attack. He just hoped he'd bought enough time with the Demon Wave.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"We're going to have to step in," Raditz told Gohan, before looking at Turles and Vegeta as well.

"Hey, you two. You're with me, we're going to have to defend the Namek," came the order.

Immediately he could see Vegeta look hesitant, just as he had before.

_He's still afraid of Frieza._

Raditz thought for several moments about calling Vegeta a disgrace, but decided it was pointless. The Prince clearly knew that himself. Wounding his pride was something Raditz craved to do, but right now it was just more productive to go and fight Frieza. The sneer of disgust on Raditz's features however, couldn't be hidden.

"Fine, stay up here if you're a coward then," Raditz told Vegeta, who glared resentfully back at him.

Turning his head, he nodded to Gohan.

"Krillin, stay here and make moves to go protect Dende," Raditz said bluntly, clearly not trusting in Vegeta or-

Turles floated forward, his eyes locking onto Raditz before smirking.

"I'll be game for this little excursion, besides, I have a plan." the words left Turles's mouth as a smirk stretched across his features... his tail swishing behind him excitedly.

Of course, Turles wasn't the only one with a plan, behind him Vegeta's eyes just locked onto Krillin as his lips curved into a small smile.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: PHEW!_

_Now, just to give everyone a head's up, next week will be the last week where we have Friday updates. Starting the week after that, it'll be Monday Updates! My schedule has changed, so the update schedule must change as well :)_

_Also, Chapter 28 is my most reviewed chapter to date. I sincerely want to thank everyone for letting me know what they think. I hope all of you continue to enjoy **The Catalyst. **Now then, allow me to answer some of your reviews. Some have already been answered via PM._

**Reviewers:**

_**Doctor13X:** I can't answer questions to the outcomes of fights unfortunately :P_

_Expect to see Tarble before Chapter 50._

_And I can't answer who will transform into what :P_

_But of course, thank you for your kind review. :)_

_**Pointer39:** The next attack you'll see from Raditz is going to be in a few years, at least new attack XD_

_**Ki Ai Sky:** Answered via PM_

_**Ness:** Unfortunately, I hadn't thought of that. Oh well, too late now. Lol_

_**Dark Impaler:** This chapter proved your hypothesis about Frieza and Raditz's attack._

_**Roseblade:** Yer rite, I nede 2 werk on mi grammer._

_**Super mystic gohan:** Goku is currently about 25, as is Turles. Raditz is 34, and Vegeta is 30._

_**Jason9000:** I think this chapter answered your concerns :D_

_**AlphaShenron:** Yep. The ship has slowly turned, at least for this element of his life._

_**Fightingchampion:** Turles has a big role to play still, see the next 7 chapters to find out :O_

_**Tien Shenhan:** I will try to check out your story when I have time, likely that will be this Monday. Thanks for the review, and I'll see what I can do in turn._

_**Demod20:** I bet you can't wait to see more again too XD_

_**DaOneInDaCorner:** Yea, don't worry, Chapter 30 is pretty exciting in terms of what should have finished things off ;)_

_**DarkCarnival220:** There are 2 more main characters who will be tagged when their chapters go up. One of them is Tarble. The other won't be revealed yet. But thank you. :D_

_**treeger:** I think I answered this one via PM._

_**Coldblue:** Unfortunately in order to deliver this story on time, I won't be posting Cargo's chapter until after the Frieza Saga, or as a One Shot story. The reason is, is because its an incredibly difficult chapter to write, and because its very humour centric, which I am not overly adept at. I won't be doing any crossovers at all. Really ever. Crossovers do nothing for me as a writer and interest me about as much as mouldy bread interests me, lol._

_**Final Note:**_

_Once again, thank you everyone for the reviews, and not just as reviews, but for the valuable feedback I get on my story. I greatly appreciate the feedback, and it certainly adds fuel to update the story. I've got the next 7 chapters ready to go still, along with 5 others which take place later on._

_Thank you once again everyone for all the support._


	30. Chapter 30: Makankosappo!

**Dragon Ball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 30: Makankosappo!**

The large, bulky form of Frieza tried to rise briefly from the shattered ruin of rocks it found itself. Humiliated, humiliated at the hands of a pitiful Namekian. Not only had he defeated his second stage, he was now in the process of humiliating his third. It was incredible to have seen.

_What a wasted potential this Namekian is. His power could have been harnessed for much more. Instead he has decided to die with the others. The fool._

Cargo, the Namekian child he'd taken under his wing, had the potential for this kind of power. If one could achieve it, any of them could. The child would prove useful to him in the future if this kind of power could be harnessed.

But these points were all moot to the mighty Lord Frieza at the moment. Now, he had come to the realization that this Namekian had forced him to change forms. He would have to reveal his true power to guarantee a victory against his lime coloured opponent. Just as this was the first time he'd been forced to use this form to beat a non-Arcosian, this would be his first time needing to show his true form to fight one as well.

The Namekian's power was at its zenith, there was nothing left for his to draw off of after this. He would make an example of him and the Saiyans easily enough. Perhaps torturing the child could derive some pleasure before allowing it to expire as well. These creatures had earned their fates. Rejecting his rule, as Vegeta and Raditz had. Challenging him openly as the earthlings and that third class Saiyan had. Denying him his wish for immortality. And now, the Namekian had fought back as none had before.

Slowly rising from the rubble around him, Frieza felt himself lowing towards the Namekian soil below, preparing to confront this "Piccolo" again. The fighter was exactly where they'd been before, his body hunched and clearly gathering energy. It was amusing to Frieza, until he saw raw bolts of energy flickering off the Namekian's body. Two glowing fingers pressed to his head as well.

_He's concentrating power for an attack._

Transformation would have to wait. He wouldn't survive it if this damned Namekian caught him in the midst of changing with a serious attack. This meant he first had to at least deal with what he was doing.

"Powering an attack are we? I certainly hope its worth your life. It doesn't look very ready yet. It is a pity isn't it?"

The look in response Frieza received, was nervous. Good, that was exactly what he wanted to see. That telltale sign told him it was time to make a move, engage now while he could. But there was one complication, red eyes narrowing as three blurs appeared in front of the Namekian.

The two third class warriors and the child had arrived.

_They will take but moments to crumble beneath my assault._

It was a delicious thought to Frieza as his jaw dropped down and gave an almost growl of anticipation.

"Welcome," his voice whispered to them. "I see you've come prepared to die."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

There was a nervousness in Raditz's gut as he watched Frieza's shape only metres away, the monster grinning at them like a blood hungry Vecosian Jackal, intent on finding its prey.

"Namek," Raditz finally said out loud. "Be ready, we'll buy you the time you need."

He didn't look behind him, his eyes glued to Frieza instead.

The second this monster moved, he had to be ready to defend. They had to hold out for a few minutes at least. He knew full well the attack Piccolo was powering, he saw its work when it tore through Goku. He felt its work when he, Raditz, a man three time Piccolo's power, was nearly killed by it. This would work if they just held together.

"Which one of you to kill first?" Frieza mused, slowly shifting his hungry eyes across the three of them.

All three merely stood in defiance.

"... The child," Frieza chuckled.

In a blinding blur of speed, Frieza screeched ahead before a dark laugh echoed out over the shattered ruin of rocks they were fighting over.

_Shit._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

There was a brutal collision between Frieza's form and Gohan's body. The child was sent flying back, past Piccolo who growled with frustration. In a blur of motion Raditz was quickly on Frieza, only to find an elbow slammed into his gut, cracking his armour. When Frieza's forearm and hand shot up from his gut, knuckles found their place in Raditz's face, sending the warrior back in pain before Frieza's torso twisted towards him. In another vicious motion, the tyrant's huge hands did their work, laying one fist, then another, into Raditz.

The big Saiyan dropped back, hitting his back on the ground. Looking up towards him it was very clear that he was in pain and in the inferior.

"Hey Frieza!"

Standing behind, Turles felt himself charging up his attack. The very attack he'd intended to use before against Frieza's last stage. The energy swirled around his body violently as his hands remained in place, near his back. Bolts of purple energy shot across the ground around him ripping at it, his aura raged violently, his eyes narrowed dangerously. The smile on his face said it all.

Seeming entirely unconcerned, Frieza started to chuckle.

"Oh? Is this another one of those 'Calamity' Blasters? I'm _so_ worried. Please, don't throw yet another one of those at me. You couldn't even harm my second stage," Frieza chuckled, before kicking Raditz violently away.

_Well, he's going to be stupid enough to take this head on... Superb._

"We'll see if you're still alive after this one Frieza," Turles said, his voice becoming strained but his smile becoming more sinister, his eyes becoming more malicious.

Frieza just seemed to revel in it.

Unable to help it as the last of his energy drew into the attack, Turles roared for several seconds. The ground around him beginning to give way, cracks in the ground becoming fissures. The tyrant across from him didn't even raise a defence as the aura around Turles disappeared. His palms at his side, energy hidden within them, Turles thrust his hands forward finally. Light burst around him in that moment.

"**Cataclysm Cannon!**"

The blast emerged from his hands in a violent bolt of energy. Purple energy illuminated the very world around them in that moment. The ground below the attack tore apart at its force. Shock-waves of energy thrummed from the bolt even as it rocketed towards its target. Before the light was too bright to see his features, the alien monster's eyes widened in shock as the 'weakest' of his three adversaries sent the wave into him.

The energy crashed against Frieza a second later, and kept on going.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Hands pressed against the purple energy bolt as the ground beneath continued to rip and tear apart from the energy. Frieza felt his feet sliding back, even as the soil below built up with his motion, creating a small hill of dirt almost behind him.

_That rotten monkey. How did he amass the energy for an attack like this?_

If he'd not been so arrogant, if he'd kept his guard up this wouldn't have been happening. Now he was struggling to catch up to this bolt's power and his hands felt like they were on fire. The pulsing shock-waves from the orb didn't help either, each wave made his muscles feel like they were trying to collapse. It was certainly an interesting technique. There was genuine surprise that a monkey came up with it.

Finally, Frieza dropped to one knee as he pushed back against the attack. The advance of the attack finally started to slow as it thrummed still around him, attempting to compel Frieza's body to cease resistance. When Frieza looked up, his eyes beginning to narrow furiously, he heard from above.

"You're going to die here Frieza," the self righteous Saiyan remarked. "But don't worry, I'll make sure I run that empire of yours better than you ever could. You'll just be remembered as my first conquest."

_These wretched monkeys are as arrogant as they are stupid._

Gritting his teeth, Frieza forced his own power to the fore, finally managing to halt the attack. As soon as it stopped, the thrumming noise became seemingly almost unstable.

And then, the bright purple light, got a lot brighter. The ground around him tore away, and a blast-wave struck. The attack had detonated.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Two black eyes watched from the green figure as the blast detonated. Waves of energy washed over him, but Piccolo stood firm. Now wasn't the time to lose concentration, he was too close to completing the attack. If he managed a direct hit on Frieza, they could end all of this. Frieza's reign of terror would be over and his people would be avenged.

But right now, Piccolo was in a state of disbelief. The Goku look alike was an incredible fighter by anyone's standards, but he was nothing compared to Frieza. But that attack, that cannon blast of energy had completely put Frieza on a back-footing. Had Frieza prepared himself, that attack would have been much easier to stop. Of course Frieza was arrogant and hadn't taken concentrated energy, or a strange technique into consideration, that much was clear to Piccolo.

In the near distance, Piccolo could see the smoke belching crater, now filling with water. Frieza had been at the point of detonation. To the Namek however there was no doubt Frieza had survived. Turles would be the one to feel the full measure of his wrath in a moment.

The universe would have few tears for the Saiyan killer in the air.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Hanging above the smoke, Turles just smiled to himself with a satisfied grin.

"That was too easy," he chuckled to himself.

The Cannon was too powerful to use continuously. Even now his limps felt like lead from the use of the attack, his energy levels were dangerously low. But it'd paid off. Just as he'd told Bardock, he had been the one to... kill...

Thought slowed down as the smoke finally parted below, revealing Frieza laying there, his body splayed out. The problem wasn't that it was there, the problem was it was moving, slowly rising.

_No. I am stronger than Kakarot. How could Kakarot defeat this monster if I cannot? Even the Namek down there would never be able to kill this thing. That vision, the conversations... I must be losing my mind._

"_Hey, heads up. This next part hurts,"_ Bardock's voice said into the back of his mind as Frieza's head leered towards him.

"I must say, Saiyan, you surprise me. You aren't the first one to do so with a face like that," the Arcosian said, his eyes narrowing as he focused on Turles. "However, I can already tell that was the best you had. Allow me to demonstrate your place in this world,"

Several beads of sweat had formed on his brow as he looked down uncomfortably, this was going to be very, very bad. There was a slight tremble as he felt his body shift back instinctively. Unable to even follow, Frieza appeared in front of him with a dark look on his face.

Armour shattered as the knee slammed into his sternum. Blood and spit immediately coughed up from the force of the blow before Frieza's tail viciously slapped him down to the ground below. Landing shoulder first, Turles hit with a sickening thud, his pauldron breaking easily before he rolled several metres after the initial collision.

Pain was the most pronounced thing floating in Turles's mind before his eyes shifted up, seeing Frieza land in front of him. Carefully pulling himself to his feet, Turles realized just how massive the gulf between the two of them was. He'd not been able to harm in one full stage before this, barring with his Cataclysm Cannon. There was one plan left, but he needed time. Breathing raggedly, Turles knew that unless he could find a way to gain that time he would be dead in very quick order.

Pointing his finger towards him a moment later, Frieza grinned, energy gathering at the end of it. The crimson energy caused his eyes to almost squint.

"I was going to kill you before Vegeta interfered on your behalf before. But as of right now the Namek looks a bit occupied, and that worthless third class fool and child are no match for me. I do hope you say hello to the rest of your race in Hell for me. It's been so long since I sent one of you there,"

Before the beam could be launched, there was a sudden blur of motion in front of Frieza, a small hand rising up violently to slam into the despot's elongated head. Vicious, angry, snarled teeth were seen on the attack.

_Outdone by a child, the son of Kakarot._

These were the only thoughts Turles could form before Gohan managed to round house kick Frieza away, the monster sliding across the ground angrily.

"I'm tired of you Frieza!" Gohan screamed, raising his hands above his head.

"**MASENKO!**"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_The child, again. With another energy wave. There is no way he will-_

When the massive golden blast slammed into Frieza however, the mighty Lord Frieza felt every fibre of his being pushed to its limit. The beam was powerful, incredibly powerful. More powerful than the Cannon he'd just been shot with. This time he'd been prepared, his power already at the fore of his being. Prepared or not however, it was as if was an island, and a great wave had crashed against him threatening to wash him away.

The arms on him struggled, but they'd recovered since Turles's fierce blast. Had this attack come at him after Turles's there was little doubt in Frieza's mind he would be facing a very different reality now. Struggling still, he growled as he felt the beam intensifying.

_I am Lord Frieza, I will not be defeated by a **child**._

With that, Frieza used all his might to push back against the blast. His fingers pushed into the beam itself, breaking the barrier of energy around it. Roaring, Frieza tore to each side with his arms. The beam split around him, two golden arcs forking around him. Each arc exploded into a thousand lesser bolts of energy as Frieza stood at the heart of this beam, his body pressing into it with all his might. In the distance thousands of explosions blasted across the landscape, ripping apart yet more of what had once been the pristine Namekian surface.

When the beam finally faded, the child floated a few feet off the ground, his eyes widened with horror. Frieza could almost taste the panic coming off him.

_Delicious._

Grinning to himself, Frieza prepared to embark on his assault against the child. It was then however, that he heard a deep chuckle. His eyes turned sharply to his left, seeing the Namek's black eyes locked on to him, and a smile that even brought fear to his own cold heart. That look told him the attack was finished.

"Let's see you stop this one," Piccolo said confidently.

Raditz had also come into his vision on the periphery.

This smug, wretched, green skinned annoyance had finally struck a nerve with Frieza as the alien scowled at him.

"Well come on then! I've crushed your friends, and you are almost out of power! Let me see this attack you've _wasted_ so much time gathering energy for!"

The words left Frieza's mouth furiously.

"You want it Frieza? Its all yours!" Piccolo shouted.

"**Makankosappo!**"

For the third time in seemingly as many moments, the world flashed violently with colours as light exploded outwards. Energy rippled through the air towards Lord Frieza.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Watching his allies fight had been one of the hardest things Piccolo had to do. Raditz and Gohan being eliminated right away had been a shock for him. But the Saiyan that looked like Goku, a Saiyan he'd written off as a weakling, had thrown something unexpected at Frieza. That attack had stopped Frieza in his tracks.

Of course, it hadn't lasted long.

When Gohan intervened next, another attack had been thrown at Frieza, this one more terrifying than the last.

And despite nearly stopping the monster in front of them, once again it'd fallen short.

But now, now Piccolo felt his own attack reaching its zenith. He'd been given enough time. Between the three of them they'd managed to stave off Frieza long enough. A smile stretched across his face as he realized this was it. This was where Frieza's terror would end. They had stopped him.

All his remaining power was in his fingers, there was no longer an aura around him, only in the two glowing, dangerous digits that now prepared themselves to unleash a power Frieza had yet to see.

"Let's see you stop this one," Piccolo said openly to Frieza.

The look on Frieza's face said it all. The monster in front of him looked _scared_, like a piece of ice had just been run down the inside of his gut. Both Piccolo and Frieza knew this was a key part of the battle, perhaps even its climax. Frieza had two options. Dodge the beam, or take it head on. It depended on how arrogant the monster in front of him was.

The scared look on his face, made Piccolo realize he'd have to present it just right to get the monster to risk the attack.

Piccolo felt his grin widen as Frieza began to look more defiant.

"Well come on then! I've crushed your friends, and you are almost out of power! Let me see this attack you've wasted so much time gathering energy for!" Frieza ordered him furiously.

Good, he was going to take the beam.

_The last mistake you ever make Frieza._

"You want it Frieza? Its all yours!" Piccolo shouted.

"**Makankosappo!**"

Piccolo's arm shot out, the two fingers pointing directly towards Frieza's centre of mass. The corkscrew like bream shot from his fingers, spiralling through the air around the central beam. This drill of energetic death had been launched, there was no going back. The air itself seemed to rip apart in its wake, like a great whale travelling through the seas, parting the waves as it moved.

The monster stood in place, making no motion beyond poising himself to receive the hit. When it landed, the sound of the beam hitting his armoured frame could be heard... and the grinding of the bone like, natural armour Frieza had.

Eyes widened in astonished pain on Frieza's face as blood pumped from his mouth in that moment, his face written with complete shock. As the attack penetrated his body, the terrible black-gold light made the monster look all the more vulnerable. The beam reached its end, and it exploded inside Frieza.

In the heart of this massive blast, a mushroom cloud formed so much power had been exerted.

Raditz, Gohan, and Turles were all wiped away by the impact of the huge shock-wave.

Piccolo stood in defiance to the blast. The huge cloud hung in the air before him, as the half of the island Frieza was on began to slip into the ocean, completely ruined by being the focus point of the blast.

What should have happened, was Frieza's energy should have begun to disappear. Instead, Piccolo felt wild spikes and random fields of energy within the core of the blast. Where Frieza had been. As the smoke cleared, Piccolo saw Frieza standing there, his face still in shock, blood dripping from his lips.

"Wh..." Frieza swallowed, trying to find room to speak as a wave of pinkish red energy rolled from his body, causing the ground around him to become even less stable. "What have you done to me?" Frieza wheezed.

In his chest there was a gaping wound, deep purple blood pumped from it. The burn marks around the edges said it all. This beast, this demon in front of him, was finished.

Frieza moved slightly and more gore poured from the wound, his face wincing. Finally however, Piccolo noticed his entire body began to crack around the wound. Like somehow his body had been nothing but a glass shell. Energy flared violently out of him as this happened.

"No... not... not like this!" Frieza shouted finally, his body exploding with raw energy, an energy so volatile Piccolo had no choice but to begin to pull back, Frieza screaming as he turned to gain distance. If he didn't know better, and he didn't, he'd think Frieza was about to explode.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Vegeta felt the terrible power in the distance. Piccolo had gotten his wish, he'd struck Frieza down with his ultimate attack. Only he hadn't. Instinctively, Vegeta could feel this new power and knew it wasn't Frieza's death throws, it was likely his true power being released. Something was happening.

_He's transforming again._

There was no denying it anymore, this was the same energy he felt when Frieza had transformed the first two times, only this time it was even more terrible.

"Krillin," He said, turning his eyes towards the human. "Listen to me very, very carefully."

When the human looked at him, his face half written with fear, Vegeta felt his own adrenaline rush forward.

"I need you to beat me to within an inch of my life."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Power, power overwhelming him from every direction.

The Namek's attack had served to maim him, breaking his outer shell, shattering the illusions he encompassed his true form in. This procedure normally took minutes of time to prepare, and was a massive exertion and undertaking. Having not been given time to prepare, having his outer shell damaged so badly, this transformation had not been voluntary. This created a severe problem for Frieza, who now desperately tried to reign in his true form's power before it had a chance to overwhelm him.

And right now, it felt as though it could overtake him. His true form wasn't prepared to take on its own power.

The very safety precautions he'd put in place, his previous forms, had become the chains that bound him to a deadly fate. Desperately he held on as much as he could as fragments of his third form began to break from his body. Shoulder plates fell away, as well as pink flesh. Surging energy wrapped around him violently, threatening to tear his core body apart.

_I must control this. I must. I am Frieza, the ruler of everything I touch in this universe!_

Spurred on by a determined will to not die, and to not be humiliated by a Namek and his cohort of misfits, Frieza drew his power in, his body protesting every moment of the way. With the draw, and with his frame not prepared for it, it was agony, as if any moment he could explode... but he survived. The power hadn't overwhelmed him as he feared it could have, but it'd been only by a sliver. This Namekian, this pathetic, lesser creature... had nearly killed him.

Standing at his full height, his body twitching for a moment as his power safely contained itself within, Frieza let out a long, shaky, but related exhale.

In front of him, red eyes stared forward at Vegeta, who was standing in front of Turles and Piccolo.

_Which one to kill first?_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Several Minutes Earlier:**_

Standing over Vegeta's maimed and dying body was Raditz and Gohan, looking down at him with pitiless eyes.

"Please Dende, if we don't do this, it could all be over," Gohan urged. "We can all feel Frieza changing, if we don't heal Vegeta, if we don't fight him with everyone, we're done for."

Dully Vegeta heard the boy talking. The blasted Namekian child had refused to heal him, and now Kakarot's son was pleading for his life. How humiliating this was. Asking that stupid bald headed fool to try and kill him was not panning out as he originally expected.

_That... cursed child... how dare he not... heal... me?_

The beam had torn through his flesh when baldy had attacked him. The oozing, gaping wound now lay at the core of his being, vital organs damaged. If he didn't receive help, very, very soon, this would be over for him. It couldn't be allowed to end like this, he was the Prince of all Saiyans. His birthright was to be the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Please Dende," Gohan urged.

_What a strange feeling, to be begged for._

"I would say let him die, Dende. But right now the only way we will survive this is to let him live. I would rip his heart out of his chest myself. I still might," Raditz sneered. "But without him, Frieza will kill us all."

The hatred dripping from every one of Raditz's words almost made the dying prince smile. It was clearly the right decision to kill that woman, the only mistake he'd made was not killing Raditz as well. After this was all over, he would make sure Raditz had an opportunity for his revenge, and then he would kill him. Yes, killing Raditz would bring a certain level of happiness to his life.

It was then, that Vegeta felt his body beginning to become almost light, warm. Flesh missing became new. His heart began to race as new life pumped through his veins. The child was healing him. Soon the true power locked away inside him would be made real. The power of the Saiyans to become stronger after every major injury, after every battle, would prove true once more. He would surpass Raditz, he would surpass that wretched Namek Piccolo... and he would surpass Frieza.

There was sudden rush, a surge of energy throughout his body as he felt himself completely healed. It was incredible, the power he felt at every part of his being was overwhelming. This was what it meant to be a god amongst weaklings. Even Raditz's power paled in comparison to his own now. He knew the Namekian lagged behind as well. He'd sensed their power before and now? Compared to his own? They were by far his inferior.

Rising to his feet, Vegeta smiled arrogantly at Raditz.

"Rip my heart out, Raditz?" he asked with a sinister smile. "After I am done with Frieza over there, you may bow before you're Prince once again."

Walking past a moment later, Vegeta could feel the raw anger rolling off Raditz. The hatred was so pure it could be almost be tasted just by being near him.

Ahead, Turles and Piccolo stood closest to Frieza as the monster continued his transformation. Stepping ahead of the both of them, Vegeta just braced his arms.

"The two of you are no longer needed," he announced arrogantly. "I will defeat Frieza,"

Frieza was nothing to him now, even feeling the power rising before him, even as the beast completed his final transformation, Vegeta knew he would win. How could he not with the power he'd just achieved?

_I am a Super Saiyan. Prepare yourself Frieza._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: Alright guys, good news and bad news. We'll start with the bad news. Fridays after today, will no longer be the update day. My work schedule has changed, and so the day I do updates has changed._

_The Good News! Everyone can now read new chapters of The Catalyst every Monday. I was really torn, to start these updates this coming Monday, or next Monday. Because my time is being pulled in a lot of directions right now, it'll be NEXT Monday. Which means you can expect the story to be updated:_

_**Monday, September the 16th, 2013**_

_Only six more chapters of the Frieza Saga remain. And things really start to ramp up once Frieza transforms. Expect the unexpected ;)_

_And a quick note about **Zenkai:**_

_Zenkai throughout Dragon Ball Z, is whatever it's needed to be. I've noticed some reviewers, and people messaging me, have come the conclusion that I have Zenkai double people's power levels. This is not true. I approach power levels, and Zenkai, in much the same way as Akira Toriyama, power levels are what they need to be with a Zenkai boost. There are huge progressions made in Dragon Ball with Zenkai, and there are minimal, pitiful ones. I don't like using Zenkai much, but it's an integral part of the battle against Frieza, and pre Planet Namek Saiyans. So, I just felt I should give everyone a bit of an explanation of my approach to Zenkai._

_Now then, let's answer some reviewers:_

**Reviewers:**

_**fightingchampion:** Goku and Turles fusing? I think you'd get something that looks like... Kakarot. Lol_

_**Cosmic Cannon:** Ah Cannon, thank you very much for the review and favourite. I'm glad you are enjoying the ride so far. It gets better too, or at least I think so. Violet's a character who really helps sculpt Raditz into who he is now. It's not even her really, but the idea of her that Raditz had built in his mind that does it. When that illusion is shattered by Vegeta the way it was? It was the only way to get Raditz to question what he is, and what his motives are. It ended badly for Nappa, as everyone knows XD_

_**Jason9000:** Piccolo is likely to be a big player in the series. So if people like Piccolo, they'll get enough of him, I promise._

_**DaOneinDaCorner:** Demon Ken is a one time use. Basically, it doubles Piccolo's power like the Kaio-Ken attack. However, there is no Demon-Ken x3! Or ect._

_**Pointer39:** Sorry to disappoint another one of your predictions XD_

_**Demod20:** More cool stuff to come too._

_**Super Mystic Gohan:** Piccolo is a much more powerful fighter than in the canon at this point, because honestly I think it fits the story I'm writing. I'm glad you are enjoying the battle so far :)_

_**The Catalyst:** Oh god, my main villains have taken Reviewer Form! Run everyone! Hide! XD_

_I update at a rate I think is appropriate to not overwhelm people, or get overwhelmed myself :)_

_**Treeger:** Piccolo's Beam Cannon nearly killed Frieza. No, I didn't make it that way to spite you, this chapter was finished a month ago XD_

_**Ness Frost:** I think I can channel Lord Frieza because I'm in-tune with my Frieza side. I think we all have a little Frieza deep down, who just wants to help us and let us all know he loves us XD_

_**Dark Impaler:** I hope this was enough action for you. :)_

_**Aedrex:** I would like to sincerely thank you for the compliment. I hope you continue the enjoy the story :)_

_**takee:** Which, the story or the chapter? But thank you either way :)_

_**coldblue:** I think you may be surprised how things go._

_Once again, I want to thank everyone who reviews my story. It's always great to get feedback, and really helps encourage me to continue writing more. I do this mostly for myself, but the fact others enjoy it makes me pleased with my work. Thanks again everyone._


	31. Chapter 31: Extinction

**Dragon Ball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 31: Extinction**

Every monkey left in existence was in front of him. The child, the pirate, the third class, and the Prince. After this he would never have to worry about a saiyan again, they would cease to exist. Eyes locked on to Vegeta, then on to the others.

"Which one do you think would like the easiest way out first, Vegeta?" Frieza finally asked, a smile emerging across his black lips.

The look the saiyan gave him in response was defiant, deliciously so. The saiyan had no idea he was only using the barest limit of his power. It was easy to see that these saiyans and other warriors knew how to detect power levels. So it stood to reason that he felt how much power he was currently using, which was the only reason that arrogant smirk was on the saiyan's face. He would enjoy showing Vegeta just enough to wipe that smile away, and replace it with agony and humiliation.

"Why don't you try fighting a real warrior Frieza? You see because I have become everything that you fear," Vegeta said proudly. "I have become a new man Frieza. I am the Legendary Super Saiyan now."

_Oh not again._

Eyes narrowed on Vegeta critically, before Frieza's let his face give a one sided grin. Vegeta's fantasy of a Super Saiyan had been adorable... when he was a child. Now it was an irritation. The fantasy, the illusion, needed to be stripped away so Vegeta could _understand_ his predicament. This would be a true pleasure for Frieza to embark on. Having stripped him of his chance of eternal life, Vegeta was going to pay with his life, but first he needed to be broken down. His betrayal was profound, and a quick death was too good for him.

"A Super Saiyan you say Vegeta? Will you ally with a few other fictional creatures from mythology as well? Perhaps the Kai killer Majin Buu, or the Heran Pirate Bojack?" Frieza mocked. "All you've had all these years are these pathetic stories to comfort yourself, for being the prince of a shattered group of delinquents. You are hardly a Super anything Vegeta, you are just a monkey who has gotten too far off his leash."

The words clearly had an impact on Vegeta, his face twisting into one of pure fury, it was enough to cause Frieza to chuckle. His posture was aggressive, predictably so. The monkey would do exactly as his father had done, attack him head on like a fool. Saiyans knew how to do little else. Raising his hand casually, Frieza pointed his index finger ahead, pointing not at Vegeta, but at the obnoxious Namek, and the small saiyan child next to him.

A fitting example, as the Namek was the second most powerful amongst them, and his little trick of nearly causing him to die from a forced transformation was hardly forgotten.

"I want you to remember something Vegeta. I am Frieza, and I am the Lord of the Universe. Billions die with a wave of my hand, the weak, the strong, the righteous and the villainous all in one fell swoop. Allow me to provide you with an example."

Frieza's eyes locked onto Piccolo, only for a brief moment, before his lips moved only gently as it spoke.

"Die."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The world seemed to almost slow to a crawl, but his body couldn't move. Raditz saw the monster in front of them point his finger out towards Gohan and Piccolo, they must have as well. But as soon as the word left his lips, time seemed to slow down.

_Gohan_

The child was completely helpless, as was his master Piccolo. But worst of all, he, Raditz, was completely helpless as well. All he could do was watch as the two of them prepared to die at the hands of this beast. In front of them, Turles and Vegeta stood in front of Frieza, completely frozen as well.

_I have to try, I have to-_

When Piccolo and Gohan hit the ground, hard, and a beam of red energy trailed past them, flying into a mountain in the background before exploding violently, Raditz was left in complete shock. What had just happened? He couldn't even follow what had just occurred. Turles looked behind him in confusion as well. Vegeta-

Vegeta was gone! Where had he gone?

It was then that Raditz realized it'd been Vegeta who'd saved the pair.

_No, no, not him. Why would he be a Super Saiyan?_

Raditz felt his fists tighten furiously as he looked to Vegeta, who was hovering in the air above Piccolo and Gohan. His own power had increased dramatically after his near death experience, but nothing like this. Vegeta was as far beyond him, as he was beyond Vegeta after his own experience. But how? Was it because he was the Prince? The Blood of the Legendary Super Saiyan supposedly travelled through the bloodline of House Vegeta.

_He can defeat Frieza. But.. I will be denied my revenge._

It was a terrible pain Raditz felt in that moment, amidst the shock. His own power was nothing compared to Vegeta's now, and if he was truly a Super Saiyan... then it never would be. In that moment, Raditz's eyes had to turn away from Vegeta in pain, combined with self pity. All of the hard work he'd never been given credit for, all the taunting and mocks, all of the disrespect, it would all go unpunished. But worst of all, Violet would stay dead, and Vegeta would never join her by his hand.

In that moment, for the briefest of seconds, he hoped the Legend was false, and that Frieza would take Vegeta's life away from him, because he would never have the opportunity himself.

Landing in front of Frieza again, Vegeta openly started to chuckle, as the tyrant looked on with a bewildered look.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_His power, its incredible. How did he improve so radically? Even with a grievous injury, there is no way Vegeta should have gained this much strength._

Turles, like his brother, was left a witness to Vegeta's dramatic rise in power now first hand. It was absolute madness, Vegeta must have been 8 times stronger than himself now. But where had such a power come from? Piccolo's strength even was perhaps half of what Vegeta now demonstrated.

"I believe Frieza and I have business to settle," Vegeta declared openly. "The rest of you weaklings are no longer needed."

_Weaklings? I think Vegeta is letting all this power get to his head. Who has any idea if this is the limit to Frieza's power?_

There was no need to voice his opinion openly, for multiple reasons. Firstly, if Vegeta got himself killed, it was his business. The second reason was bluntly, for himself anyway, his ability to influence the fight while in this state was very limited. Finally, there was the fact that Vegeta wouldn't have listened to him regardless, or anyone for that matter.

_Oh well, I'll survive this encounter Vegeta, and then we'll see who is the mightiest once I gather my own strength._

No doubt ran through Turles's mind as to the fate of those who opposed Vegeta, if he defeated Frieza. Turles had no intention of being with the fools amongst the dead. Feeling his own field powering around him.

"The best of luck to you, Prince Vegeta," Turles said, using the Prince's title without mockery. It was a sign of respect, as he certainly respected the Prince's power right now. The half grin that appeared on Vegeta's face in response was enough to let him know the compliment hadn't been missed.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_The look on the lizard's face made all this worth it when I saved those two fools back there._

Even now, Vegeta noticed Frieza's eyes on him, as if investigating how he'd achieved that.

"Do you see now Frieza? Do you see the power I possess?"

Finally, the smug look returned on Frieza's face, the monster raising a hand to his lips to almost cover his love. "Oh my Vegeta, please don't say anymore. I'm so afraid that I may actually decide to give up."

The mockery caused Vegeta to feel his face contort with rage. Frieza was a fool to taunt him like this, he was the Legendary Super Saiyan. Never in his life had he felt so _powerful_, the others were nothing but ants to him now. Perhaps he'd spare them after all this was over, or perhaps he'd kill them one by one. At the very least he was going to kill Raditz. Frieza would fall, and he would rise. Soon he would be titled as the strongest being in the universe, he would embrace his destiny.

Of course, killing Frieza was going to be a pleasure as well.

"Vegeta," the Namek said from behind. "Fighting Frieza one on one is a fool's errand. We have to work together to-"

"Be silent, you green fool. Turles knows what I am. And I suspect so does Raditz. Leave us, I have no time for you weaklings any longer. I have achieved what no one else has in a thousand years," Vegeta's declaration was the edge of supreme arrogance. "Or perhaps I'll kill you myself this time. Who knows, after I'm done with Frieza I still may."

There was a light clap from Frieza in front of him, the man who'd ruled over him his entire life supremely amused.

"I see I taught you well, Vegeta. Intimidation of your allies to keep them in place. Oh, and only saving them to prove your power to me, another excellent move. I must say I certainly did raise you well."

Raised him well? He'd been raised in an unending nightmare, a Prince stripped of everything, even his pride. It took him over 20 years to rebuild his life, and now, now it would be Prince Vegeta who ruled over this Universe. Frieza had left the only saiyan who could achieve the legendary power of a Super Saiyan alive, and he would pay for it with his life.

_Prepare yourself Frieza._

Bracing himself, Vegeta felt the Namekian and child finally back off, flying back with the others. No more distractions, this was between them now.

Power began to flow to the surface as Vegeta drew his full power to the fore.

_I am everything Frieza fears. A Saiyan powerful enough to destroy him!_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was strange feeling such a huge power. In fact, less than a day ago he couldn't feel powers at all, until that wretch Kakarot had entered his mind. Now it was like a sense he'd never been without, he could feel Vegeta's energy rising, even surpassing Frieza, but there was something strange about all this. Turles eyed Raditz and Piccolo, narrowing his eyes on them.

They felt it as well.

Vegeta's power was stressed, pushed, pained almost as he drew it out. Frieza's power was calm. Where as Vegeta was a raging ocean in a storm, Frieza's power looked like the calm surface of a pond. A pond which was almost the size of this raging ocean. Something was wrong, they all knew it. Vegeta's power was immense, much larger than any of theirs, even twice as strong as the Namek. Turning his eyes towards the confrontation, Turles began to realize that this was already over.

"Alright," Gohan shouted cheerfully. "Do you guys feel that, Vegeta has him for sure?"

There were three sets of irritated growls that met the child.

_Well, there isn't much left to do. Frieza, if he's as powerful as I think, will slaughter Vegeta, and then me. Unless there is some way to-_

His tail flicked behind him for a moment as he realized something. Grinning to himself, Turles looked at the battlefield below.

"I think we've won this fight."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Launching himself at Frieza, Vegeta's fist sailed past the white and purple alien's head. Blinking after this happened, Vegeta scowled, throwing another fist towards Frieza, who stumbled back avoiding the blow, but looking quite shocked at its speed. With another swing, his palm strike nearly connected with the despot's head.

_He's focused so heavily on dodging he can't even manage an attack._

Vegeta's thoughts were so clouded with his own power, he never understood that Frieza was merely dodging him, luring him in.

Still, more blows came whizzing past Frieza's face.

Finally, getting frustrated, Vegeta knew what he had to do. Frieza was dodging from side to side, it was now a perfect chance to strike from above. There would be nowhere out for him. Lining up his shot in his mind, positioning himself as he continued his feigned assault on Frieza, Vegeta lashed out with an elbow, aiming straight for the Arcosian's head.

It hit nothing.

Not only did it hit nothing, there was absolutely no sign of where Frieza went, at all.

"Well, I suppose we've discovered the full capabilities of the supposed Super Saiyan, haven't we?"

The voice sent chills down Vegeta's spine, and spilled ice-water into his blood. He could barely move as the voice came from behind him. Turning his head slowly, his nightmare became a reality when he saw Frieza. The killer of his people was so powerful, so fast, he couldn't even follow his movements in the slightest. There hadn't even been a hint of his movements, it was like transporting instantly across locations.

_He's... he's incredible. How can he be so fast? How can he be this powerful?_

The thoughts were lonely, little else ran through Vegeta's mind. Frieza just stared at him with a long smile, his red eyes twinkling with amusement. Inside Vegeta's mind, what had just happened replayed over and over again.

"Haven't you figured it out yet Vegeta? That foolish legend of yours is nothing but a myth."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_Vegeta is no match for Frieza._

Piccolo watched this tragedy of a fight unfold, he knew Raditz and Turles were probably tracking this as well. Frieza was too fast, he was much more powerful than Vegeta. But what other hope did they have than Vegeta? Vegeta had been amazing, he'd been fast, powerful, but it didn't matter. No matter how fast he moved, Frieza had just been faster.

_We either need a plan that can stop him, or we need a plan to get away. Maybe... maybe we could get back to his ship and even try to take that. What other choice do we have?_ _No one can beat this monster._

"What's wrong with Vegeta, he seemed so confident until a second ago-" Krillin was cut off by an angry snarl from Piccolo.

"Vegeta just realized that he can't beat Frieza, or he's beginning to realize it," Piccolo said, feeling his brows lowering as his eyes narrowed in on Frieza. "We're going to need a plan, and quickly. Otherwise this could all be-"

There was suddenly a flash in the sky. Raising his eyes to block the light, Piccolo looked around at what caused the flash. The others did as well.

"What the Hell was that?" Raditz snapped, his eyes looking around in confusion.

Looking over to Turles, Piccolo saw the saiyan grinning. Why was he grinning?

When the Saiyan's body began to pulse, fur growing from his neckline as his body began to expand with each pulse, he began to understand just why he looked that way.

_He still has a tail. He's transforming._

Grinning and speaking as his body began to change, Turles looked at Piccolo while his eyes began to shift red.

"Call me plan B."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

There had been a flash to his left. Though it was clearly not another attack. It must be some primitive distraction technique.

This had been too simple. Vegeta was hardly a challenge, using less than 4% of his power, he'd easily dodged everything the saiyan Prince had thrown at him. Vegeta looked absolutely ridiculous hanging in the air now, with a dejected grimace across his face. Super Saiyan, how ridiculous. He was nothing but a super fool. A worthless monkey who always thought too much of himself. It was time for Vegeta to understand why he'd been nothing but a slave all these years. Broken and dying, he would force the Saiyan to swear loyalty to him once again, before he provided him with the sweet release of death.

The very thought of this excited Frieza greatly. Already he could imagine the agonized screams of Vegeta in his mind, already he could imagine the barely audible apology, and sworn oath. It would be glorious, and Vegeta would struggle the entire time. It was to be delicious. His father had taught him well, Frieza knew exactly how to get what he wanted from a victim such as _Prince_ Vegeta. Smiling to himself now, the Arcosian stepped forward with his eyes set on his target.

"Are there anymore demonstrations you'd like to make Vegeta, or would you like to get started with my side of the fight? Who am I kidding? You don't get a choice, I apologize for giving the false impression Vegeta, it was so rude of me."

The ground around him rumbled violently suddenly, Vegeta still hung in the air and made no motion to attack him yet. Was the Namek and Raditz trying to make a play for him? Oh how delightfully entertaining.

Not even bothering to turn, Frieza just grinned.

"Oh, more people have come to play? Well, please don't hurt me. I know you're insufficiently-"

The world suddenly become very painful. Something huge crashed down on him with enough strength to shatter a mountain. His muscles and bones protested as he was driven into the ground, and then the ground tore apart around him from the sheer force hitting him. It was finally then, that Frieza heard the deep growl of a Great Ape.

_No! That monkey didn't!_

Raditz didn't have his tail anymore, and neither did Vegeta or that little brat, which meant... _The Renegade!_

"**Tell me Frieza, did that hurt?**"The voice boomed behind him.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It seemed all so hopeless only a second ago. Then suddenly with a mighty thump, Frieza's body had been smashed into the ground. It was almost in a state of disbelief that Vegeta watched Turles arrive, in his Great Ape form. Frieza had been so arrogant and wrapped in his own thoughts he'd allowed Turles to get the drop on him.

This was it, this was their chance! More powerful or not, this was the time to attack with as much force he could!

Vegeta blasted towards where the great fist had slammed Frieza into the ground.

_Dodge this Frieza!_

Focusing all his power in his right hand, the fist began to glow with a brilliant bright blue. Frieza was laying there, his eyes shut painfully for a moment. When the flashed open it was too late. Driving his fist into the tyrant's stomach, Frieza's mouth dropped open in a gasp. Looking into his eyes, Vegeta snarled as he kept his fist imbedded in his stomach.

Grabbing him by his head, Vegeta then threw Frieza straight up.

When his eyes trailed up, he found the giant ape had already punched the Arcosian in mid air, sending the small white frame flying back at incredible speeds, breaking through a mountain.

"**Vegeta,**" Turles growled, implying for his to participate.

Opening its mouth, the Great Ape drew power into its maw, before a massive purple wave of destructive force thundered out.

Quickly flying up to Turles's level, Vegeta knew what he had to do. Forming a massive amount of power into his hands, purple energy rippled around him.

"**Galic Gun!**"

Another intense wave of purple energy shot out. Mountains collapsed miles away, the water raged wildly in the seas around them. The island they fought on rumbled uncontrollably, even shifted its place in the sea. To the mountain where Frieza had been deposited by their team effort had completely collapsed before the waves plunging into it had exploded.

Finally, the last of the energy escaped the two, congealing in the core of the rock in the distance, thrumming and swirling in an unstable mass.

"We... we did it," Vegeta managed to say.

Finally, they'd defeated Frieza. The monster was at last gone.

It was then the sky went black, and the energy in the distance began to bulge violently. The lake of purple energy seemed to rumble violently, before being cast into the skies above. Clouds disappeared in its wake, the mountain itself finished collapsing. But their mutual blasts had just been sent int space.

Vegeta was frozen, unable to even move as he realized what had just happened.

_No! No! Frieza he... he discarded all that as if it were nothing! But if he did that... if he did that then... then we're... we're finished._

"**Well. That is disappointing.**"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

For a brief window in time, even if only a minute, he thought they were going to win. Uniting their saiyan powers, himself in his Great Ape Form, Turles believed that this was their destiny. Prince Vegeta and Lord Turles striking down the great monster who had destroyed their very race. He'd landed the first blow, slamming Frieza into the ground. Vegeta had landed the next. He'd placed Frieza in position, and then together they'd thrown everything they had at him.

It was almost something he expected to see from a myth, the two great avengers striking together to defeat a superior foe.

However, like most myths, it proved... wanting, in its facts on the ground. The Super Saiyan had becoming wanting as well. The sad thought resounded through his mind before he looked at where the mountain had been in the distance. It wasn't hard to feel the pure rage coming from the crater. Frieza would be here soon, and if he discarded his great mouth blast and Vegeta's _Galic Gun_? This was over.

None of them were going to get out of this alive.

There was no need to panic over it, given nothing could be done about it. He'd felt more empowered fighting Frieza's previous form, even while he was outgunned and outmatched. But like this? Frieza's power had to be unimaginable. The difference between their strengths must have been greater than the difference between stars.

How was Kakarot going to stop this?

_Tell me how old man, with his power of friendship? With his positive outlook?_

The words were resentful in his mind.

Pain suddenly exploded between his eyes as Frieza's fist slammed into it, moving so fast even his Great Ape eyes couldn't follow. Stumbling back, his hands went to his face as a great howl exploded out of him. Suddenly five points in his chest burned in unimaginable pain. Five beams blew through his stomach, each coming from one of Frieza's five fingers. They were small compared to his body, but the pain was unimaginable, several organs damaged.

Struggling, he swung his left arm down towards Frieza with a furious roar. When Frieza caught the hand, his face still scowling, Turles felt the reality of their power difference.

"You rotten monkey!" Frieza shouted furiously.

_Hah, at least we made him mad._

Suddenly a terrible pain exploded through his arm. Frieza driving both his knees into the huge furred limb. He felt the bone break. Another howl escaped his lips before Frieza hovered back, staring at him arrogantly.

"Do you understand, you _monkey_? In your base form or your ape form you are nothing compared to me. Your entire species was nothing to me. It always was, and it always will be _nothing _to me."

The words only further jarred Turles into motion.

_I am Turles. I will not be-_

The thoughts were cut short as a red wave of energy covered Frieza's body, before in a blur the monster shot towards him like a bullet. The impact on his lower chest was incredible. Ribs broke, before flesh gave way. In a terrible moment of agony, Turles felt Frieza pass through his body from the front, and out the back. His shattered bits of armour rained down at his feet.

Blood, a small river of blood, pumped into the hole in his body. Looking ahead, Turles felt blood leaking from his lips. He saw Vegeta staring at him in terror.

_I... I can't move..._

The pain was unbelievable, even breathing was too painful to do, so he just froze there in a stance of death.

Suddenly, that pain was ignited again, in his tail. Heat burned through the Saiyan Tail at his back, burning and cauterizing away his ancestor's legacy in a heartbeat.

The huge body began to wax and wane, shifting down smaller and smaller. His one good arm moved to cover the grievous wound in his chest. The fatal wound in his chest. Blood dribbled down his chin from his mouth, his breathing had become a wheeze by the time he returned to normal. Knees almost buckling, Turles felt something... odd.

_I'm afraid._

Even when things looked dire before, Turles always believed the strength he'd procured from the Tree of Might would save him. The strength that made up his base. Some technique would save him. Perhaps his Great Ape form would save him.

Now there was nothing left for him to cheat death with. The death he'd avoided all those years ago on Planet Toss was coming to find him. The day he cheated out of being a third class warrior. The day he chose his own destiny. That day had come back, and this time he couldn't run away.

Swallowing down blood, Turles just tried to breathe in for several more moments. In front of him, Frieza appeared again, no longer looking furious.

"I am sorry my friend, did that hurt?"

Even if he could answer, he wouldn't. Two black eyes just looked at Frieza. Struggling painfully, Turles swallowed again, feeling his legs wobble.

"That looks incredibly painful. You have my apologies, sometimes I just don't know my own strength I suppose. Here, allow me to help with the pain."

A sinister grin appeared across Frieza's face, opening his palm as red energy appeared in his palm.

_Just get it over with and stop gloating._

When the wave hit him finally, Turles felt almost free. His entire body felt on fire, his skin burning in the wave, his armour scorching away before he felt himself descending into oblivion.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was quiet in the air as the other warriors watched Turles disappear in a wave of red energy. The beam slamming into the rocks below them leaving nothing but a steaming body in the rocks.

_So that's it?_

Raditz watched the smouldering body and just swallowed. The little brother he'd rediscovered on this world, the ruthless space pirate, renegade, was now a burning body below. The others wouldn't care of course, but inevitably this was his fault. Turles had been brought into the Planet Trade by him. This was the natural conclusion to those events. There had been a hope for Raditz in some way that he could save his brother. Perhaps Kakarot and himself could have helped him. Instead, he was a charred corpse in a pile of rock.

If he'd not interfered at all with the Dragon Balls, this wouldn't be happening either. His brother would have been immortal. Every step along the way, he'd done him a disservice by following that fat old fool's advice. Raditz's black eyes didn't turn away, Vegeta's fate didn't seem relevant for the first time in a long time. But there was something small, a fraction of dwindling power. Raditz's eyes widened wildly as he felt it.

_He's still alive._

Immediately his head searched in all directions for Dende, finding the boy meters away.

"Uncle Raditz, is everything okay?" Gohan asked.

Without answering, Raditz descended towards Dende.

"Child, you will fix my brother, come on," Raditz ordered, grabbing Dende by the shirt.

The little Namekian seemed to resist for a moment. When they arrived in front of the burnt body, Raditz put Dende down.

"He's a monster just like Vegeta," Dende responded.

"He's my brother," Raditz responded. "Kid, I'm not in the mood right now, work that magic. If he dies _you_ die."

Piccolo landed opposite of him as soon as he spoke, landing on the other side of the rocks which Turles currently resided in.

The little Namekian child immediately ran over to Piccolo, out of Raditz's reach.

_So this is how it ends then Turles? I tried, not that it makes a difference._

He always tried, he just never succeeded in saving anyone. This was the same old story.

"Piccolo, this doesn't concern you," Raditz warned.

The Namek just seemed to be very quiet, before looking down at Dende.

"Dende, Vegeta is about to go down to Frieza. Anything we can get to help is needed. Please heal Turles," Piccolo said in Nail's voice. "I know we're asking a lot of you today Dende. But we need you."

As the words left Piccolo's mouth, Raditz almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was a small sense of relief the elder saiyan felt. However there was something else as well. He nodded to Piccolo a second later, making sure his eyes made contact so that there was an understanding. Turles would never be indebted, but for this act Raditz would ensure that he made good on what he perceived as a favour.

There was no acknowledgement in return from the Namek.

As soon as the little boy placed his hands over Turles, a faint golden glow appeared across Turles's body.

Reluctantly, Raditz nodded to Dende.

"Thanks."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

There was nothing left for Vegeta to do. He'd seen Turles's fate, even as a Gargantuan Ape. Frieza had completely ruined him. It hadn't even been a fight to watch, and throughout all of it, Vegeta had felt Frieza barely placing any effort at all into his power. Watching his ally died in such a miserable fashion had allowed Vegeta to finally understand how far ahead Frieza was to himself.

_Both our attacks. He ignored both my Gallic Gun and Turles's blast. It was all my energy, everything._

Not only was he faster, he was stronger than a Great Ape. He'd broken Turles's arm in one blow, before flying through his body itself, straight through the rib cage even.

_No... I'm... I'm nothing._

Finally, he began to tremble as Frieza's eyes looked up at him, they looked through him.

_I am the strongest saiyan in a thousand years. I've achieved more power in this moment than any saiyan in recorded history. But... but I can't even lay a hand on him._

"What's wrong my dear Prince Vegeta? Do not tell me that you've discovered your fate? That must be so disappointing, finding out that legend of yours is nothing but a fairy tale, passed down from one inbred monkey to another," Frieza mocked. "All those years hoping you could achieve something. Well you have, you should be proud of yourself Vegeta. You have finally managed to gain my full attention. I am now going to reward you for your _years_ of _loyal_ service."

It was a paralysing sensation that Vegeta felt as Frieza spoke. His arms trembled as he tried to hold back tears. He'd utterly failed, he'd failed his people, the planet which bore his name, and his father. He was to avenge the Saiyans, and instead he was going to be Frieza's next victim. He couldn't even stop Frieza from wiping out more of his kind. Vegeta was a _failure_.

When Frieza closed his eyes almost peacefully, Vegeta wished in that moment he could strike down the monster which had cast a shadow over his entire life. The monster who had taken him from his home when he was only five years old.

Slowly, Frieza began to rise into the air.

"Do not worry Vegeta, I will make this as painless as possible," Frieza offered. "I can see that precious pride of yours is already wounded enough."

The callous laughter that followed was almost too much for Vegeta.

Within a blink of an eye, Frieza was upon him. The Arcosian appeared in front of him, his tail slapping into him violently, sending him into the seas below.

The willingness to fight back in Vegeta had vanished. This was no longer a fight, it was an execution.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The ruby red eyes of a mass killer looked down at where Vegeta had plunged into the water. Already, Frieza could feel his lack of resolve to continue to resist. This would be all too easy, though the fact Vegeta would cease his struggles disappointed him greatly. However, disappointment in the lack of a struggle didn't mean a lack of pleasure in extracting his desired revenge. Lowering himself to the water and with a gesture of his power, Frieza parted the Namekian Seas below.

Walls of water, hundreds of feet high formed. Gracefully floating down, Frieza landed behind Vegeta, grabbing him effortlessly and pulling him into the air, his back facing towards him.

"Vegeta, I must say I'm not very impressed, I was hoping you _were_ a Super Saiyan. That way I might have a bit more of a laugh before I killed you," he chuckled, reaching back and plunging his fist into Vegeta's back, causing the Prince to cry out in pain.

Another strike came. However, the blows never ceased as Frieza punched against and again. Blood started to hack up, spitting out of Vegeta's mouth. Boredom lead to the end of this pained tactic. Down here, Vegeta's friends couldn't see his suffering.

"Iadmit Vegeta, you certainly did put up a good fight, in the beginning. Though perhaps I'm thinking of that big ape I killed before. Now then, let's give your friends a bit of a show up close, shall we?"

Releasing Vegeta, he fell to the ground. With a vicious kick, he'd been sent into the air. Once skyward, Frieza continued his grizzly work. Slamming his elbow into Vegeta's stomach several times, finally he kicked him to the ground below, landing in front of Krillin and Gohan.

_The brats. I wonder where... where..._

Frieza's eyes fell on Raditz, Piccolo, the Namekian child and... the renegade third class saiyan, who was looking increasingly healthier than a corpse!

_That child is how they did it._

Frieza's eyes glowed for a moment, and light around the four figures seemed to vanish. The little boy turned his head just in time, his face written in shock. The wave started by blasting away the Namekian adult and the long haired Saiyan. At the core, where the child was, where the renegade was, the world exploded around them.

A red glow filled the air as the two became the victims of Frieza's attack.

From the cloud of destruction, the small, savaged body of a Namekian child slapped onto the blue grass 10 meters away, his body a scorched ruin.

_That solves that problem. Let's see you heal yourself._

The thought was followed by a short laugh.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The wave had come rolling off the middle of the scene. Raditz had been there one moment watching his brother's body healing, almost entirely even. His eyes were still closed, he had still been unconscious. Then the world went dark, and the darkness centred around Turles and the Namekian child. The wave that pushed against him a moment later. Even Piccolo was unable to resist the force of the force wave and was blasted back from its centre.

Then the blast came.

A hideous red energy rolled out from the centre of the explosion. In the red energy, Raditz felt Dende die, it'd been only a second. Worse, he couldn't feel Turles any longer. Frieza had finally caught on. Raditz watched in a quiet horror at what occurred. The kid, and his brother were now dead.

A fist closed tightly, rational thought fled Raditz in that moment as energy surrounded him. Something about the fact it'd been so close to being finished made the loss feel somehow greater. Turles had died in that blast.

Turning his head breathing heavily, Raditz saw Frieza looming over Vegeta.

"Well, that's one less monkey and one less slug to worry about."

_You're dead._

Launching himself at full speed, blasting past Krillin and Gohan, Raditz flung his right arm out to strike Frieza. His attack shot straight past the monster in an instant, never having a chance of making contact. His eyes widened in surprise at this, before pain shot through his side, and then through his whole being as Frieza planted his fist in his side.

"No manners at all, you're as rude as that other Saiyan," Frieza laughed, before his leg snapped out, batting Raditz away helplessly. "I'll finish with you once I'm done with Vegeta. Then you saiyans and your pathetic 'race' will be nothing more than a group of extinct prime apes."

Raditz lay in a heap metres away, his body felt utterly wrecked in just two blows from Frieza, looking up as Frieza wrapped his tail around Vegeta's neck, pulling the object of his contempt in the air.

Frieza was going to rob him of his revenge, as he already had robbed him of his brother.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N:_

**Reviewers:**

_**AlphaShenron: **Zenkais will be avoided as much as possible, but may show up after the Frieza Saga XD_

_**Jason9000:** You'll have to read to find out XD_

_**Super Mystic Gohan: **What makes you think that? Lol_

_**ShadowLDrago:** Yep, luck is sadly a factor in life, lol_

_**DaOneInDaCorner: **I hope Vegeta stops embarrassing himself... and stops making Raditz's life more shitty :(_

_**Demod20:** **Cataclysm Cannon** is actually the main attack of Gohan in my story **The Long Road**, but it derives from Turles in that story, so I ported it over to this story. :)_

_**fightingchampion:** Getting the shit kicked out of you is not fun. Getting a Zenkai boost = fun. Getting a zenkai boost = not fun to get to XD_

_**xxxpossessedforlifexxx:** I'll wait for your next review! :)_

_**Dark Impaler:** Well you were right, as shocking as this sounds, Vegeta had no idea what he was up against. Shocking XD_

_**Cosmic Cannon:** Yea, Turles kinda hates Bardock. A lot. Lol_

_Did I twist it enough? Lol_

_**Ness Frost:** I bet you liked this chapter. Poor Turles XD_

_**Coldblue:** Hoooold on. I don't think I can share what powers are going to look like, but I will let you know one thing. Your suspected power list is way, waaaay off. And I can't share how XD_

_Will Piccolo Fuse during the 3 years?: Can't tell you_

_Zenkais: answered before, don't like them, want to avoid them as much as I can._

_Cargo + Dende = No lol_

_Raditz heavily injured defending Gohan?: can't tell you_

_Android 16: He'll be in the story. I can't reveal more then that._


	32. Chapter 32: The Prince

**Dragon Ball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 32: The Prince**

Helpless.

They were all completely helpless as Vegeta was being beaten to death in front of their eyes. His neck was wrapped in Frieza's tail, limply being held in the air as Frieza drove his fist into the saiyan's back repeatedly. Each punch that came immediately caused Vegeta to eject blood from his mouth. Even if they could get Frieza off him now, he was dead.

Another thundering blow came to Vegeta's back as he coughed blood up once more, this time his body didn't even struggle after the blow however, there was just nothing left in him to continue his resistance, even pain wasn't enough to move him. Flinching with disgust, Frieza's tail snapped to the side, discarding Vegeta. Clearly, he'd used up the Saiyan as a means of entertaining himself.

Raditz had found his feet again, standing up, but with one arm painfully holding his side. Vegeta lay there on the ground dying only a few metres away from him. It was a strange feeling, seeing the Prince laying there dying helplessly didn't bring him any great joy. There was no great moment of triumph, no glory to be had. All he saw was a man dying, as he'd seen thousands, millions die before. But the emptiness he felt in that moment, no matter how void, could only have been there for one reason. Vegeta wasn't dying by his hand, he was dying by the hand of a monster even Raditz would admit, was worse than him.

The monster who'd destroyed their race, and who'd killed his brother not minutes ago, now loomed over Vegeta, preparing to make the kill. After minutes of being subject to Vegeta's slow death, even Raditz just wanted Frieza to get it over with. In Vegeta's death, he saw his own impending doom, to be tormented before being killed by this monster. They all had to have seen it. Even his nephew Gohan.

There would be no escape from this.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It'd been terrible. When the fighting started she was nearly killed by falling debris, before massive tremors and force winds sent her flying off into the distance. Quietly she'd found a place behind a small set of rocks and just sat there trembling, waiting for this nightmare to be over. Islands were annihilated all around her, she saw them explode. She saw the waves violently crash near the shoreline of the very island she was on. Several times she thought she'd be swept away into the sea. Brief flashes on the battle appeared uncomfortably close at times.

When everything started to calm after nearly an hour, Bulma slowly stuck her head out, looking into the sky above. It wasn't that things had calmed.

It was that there wasn't anything anyone could do anymore. Bulma was no stranger to seeing how a battle went, and even her eyes could see what Frieza was doing to Vegeta.

A few seconds later, there was another blast. Picking herself up Bulma nearly cursed herself for what she was about to do. They were on her island now, and she needed to know if it was time to go or not. Blue eyes peaked around a rocky corner.

Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin stood together, near... near the dead body of Dende.

_Oh god. I'm so sorry little guy. You didn't deserve that. This shouldn't have even happened._

Metres away to their left, and her right, she saw Raditz, standing there holding his side, looking injured.

It was then she realized there was absolutely no sign of Turles, he was just... gone? He was like Dende then, dead. She had little doubt about that, because she'd seen him fighting briefly. There wasn't much sympathy over the idea that the monster who had tried to rape her the other day was now dead, but it didn't make their chances any better. Goku deserved a better brother than him, no one deserved a brother like _that_.

Finally however, her eyes traced to the scene which brought a sense of terror to her eyes. Vegeta lay there, his body looked utterly brother, blood covered his mouth and armour. Whether he'd admit it or not, and she knew, he'd saved her from Turles. He'd tried to destroy the Earth, he'd nearly killed her friend Goku, and had been responsible for thousands dying on Earth, including Yamcha.

But Bulma did feel herself looking at him with Sympathy as Frieza shoved his foot down on him, causing blood to cough up once more.

"It pains me to see you like this Vegeta," Frieza remarked, looking down at Vegeta with a small, controlled smile.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

A lone figure stood atop Frieza's ship.

So much had happened, he'd been watching it all from his medical pod, constructing the battle with his mind as best he could with the energies he felt. Every moment he'd been stuck in the healing tank, he'd wanted to break free and come for his friends and family. They'd fought so hard, but now Frieza was picking everything apart.

Only minutes ago, he felt two energy signatures go silent. One of them was Turles, his brother. To say that he knew Turles well was a lie, but no one deserved to have their life cut short. Even as of right now he felt Vegeta's energy dwindling rapidly as well. It was almost non-existent.

_I'm sorry I haven't been there helping you everyone. Just hold on a little long._

In a rush of speed, Goku launched himself from the top of Frieza's ship. He'd never felt so powerful, so alive. It was an incredible feeling. Words couldn't do it justice. It was unbelievable, he felt like he could take on the entire universe and win. It was different from any other time he'd ever felt strong. Flying through the skies of this alien world, he felt like he was flying with destiny.

Feet landing on the ground finally, a wave of force washed over everyone.

Seeing the monster known as Frieza in front of him first, Goku narrowed his eyes on him. As soon as he did, the tyrant which held Vegeta's life in his hands, turned towards him instead. With a dull thud, Frieza released Vegeta, before standing at his full height to address Goku.

"Oh? So you survived, again? Aren't you a resilient little thing?"

Goku narrowed his eyes. Survived again?

_Turles._

"No, no you aren't that other monkey are you? Tell me, do all you third class saiyans look alike? Because you'll be the third monkey I kill with that face," the Arcosian boasted, his features turning to one of delightful amusement.

What kind of cruel beast could derive such pleasure from hurting others like this?

"Goku," Piccolo finally said from his side.

Turning his head for a moment, he saw Krillin and Gohan staring up at him with relief. This must have been incredibly hard for them. They'd been fighting this monster for what must have been an eternity to them. His best friend Krillin had survived and fought bravely, despite being outmatched at every step. His son had shown incredible courage and strength as well, and had kept them all alive more than once.

"Hey everyone. All of you have improved so much. I'm glad to see it. I'm proud of all of you. But you guys don't need to worry anymore, I'll take care of Frieza," Goku promised, smiling to himself as he walked forward.

_He's incredible, its dark, but his strength is immense. I know this will be the hardest fight of my life, but I feel excited by it somehow._

Staring into the red eyes ahead of him, Goku started to walk forward. The first thing he had to do was get Vegeta out of the range of this monster.

"I don't like being ignored," Frieza said finally. "Are you related to that fool who I killed just a moment ago? You know he was nothing compared to my power. He was an arrogant ape without a shred of a chance. And by the looks of you," Frieza crossed his arms, smiling to himself before closing his eyes, tilting his head away. "You are even weaker than he is. You are hardly worth my time."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Goku responded. "Because I'm actually pretty sure I'm about to beat you."

There was no choice but to beat him. This was it.

When Frieza disappeared, he only disappeared for the others. Goku tracked the movement, feeling out every motion this beast made. He was coming right for him, but he was being sloppy. Frieza thought nothing of him. He was about to get a wake up call. Feeling the exact moment to retaliate, Goku pushed his energy only briefly, before disappearing.

Reappearing, Frieza looked confused as he looked at where Goku should be. Taking his moment to act, Goku reappeared, driving his foot into Frieza's face, sending the white and purple alien flying off. With a loop in the air, Frieza landed himself, looking confused and holding his cheek.

"Well," Frieza started. "It would appear you are a little stronger than the rest of these weaklings."

Raising his finger towards Goku, Frieza smiled to himself.

"Unfortunately, I don't think it'll make much of a difference."

With that, Goku saw his opponent launch an energy blast towards him, it was a "Death Beam". Sensing out the energy behind the attack, putting confidence in his own strength, Goku discarded the energy wave with a wave of his hand.

When the red bolt went flying into the sky, everyone stood in shock, even Frieza. Goku did smile however as he looked back at Frieza.

It was then the next wave of attacks shot towards him, one after another.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Slowly, Vegeta managed to look up, regaining enough strength to see Kakarot standing there unscathed by Frieza's attacks.

_He's doing it._

Kakarot was doing something he couldn't, he was standing up to Frieza, even with Frieza as he was at that moment. It was just as he thought when Kakarot first arrived on Namek, when he defeated Recoome in one hit, and moved so fast he couldn't even follow him. This third class saiyan had surpassed him. There was a Super Saiyan.

Pained eyes looked at Kakarot with this realization.

_Kakarot, you are the legend. You are the one who will stop Frieza._

"Hey Kakarot, you made it," Vegeta barely managed. "... But I never dreamed you'd be the one."

Despite the pain, despite the physical pain he was enduring in this moment, Vegeta propped himself up. The words that came next were despite the emotional pain. The agony he felt underneath it all, that he wasn't the one. The only reprieve from this was the fact that Frieza would die at Kakarot's hands.

"You don't get it, do you Frieza? Kakarot isn't just a saiyan, he's not like Turles was... Kakarot is a Super Saiyan."

The look on Frieza's face had made all the pain of sitting up, all the pain of swallowing his pride, worth it. He could see the fear in Frieza's eyes at his words, because he _knew_ that the only way Kakarot could challenge him was if this was true. He would be struck down by a Saiyan. To Vegeta, in this moment, that was enough.

A laugh managed to escape Vegeta's lips, it was pained, but it was too hard to hold it back.

"If there is a God, he must be good for letting me long enough to see this day!" smiling at Frieza, Vegeta continued. "Because I'll have lived long enough to see you defeated by a Saiyan Frieza!"

His laugh couldn't stop, it couldn't be halted. His ribs and failing organs protested vehemently, but it didn't matter.

The only thing that stopped the laugh was when pain shot through his chest, piercing him through the front and out the back. His already abused body now stopped, not allowing him another moment to enjoy his pained joy. Falling back Vegeta felt blood rushing through his body again. Without so much as a second as soon as his back hit the ground, blood vomited from his mouth, focused up from his lungs.

_This is it._

Vegeta was no fool, he was dying before, this had sealed the deal. The pain was unimaginable, the fact he wasn't dead already was a miracle.

_Kakarot._

"Vegeta!" Kakarot's voice shouted out. "Why? He couldn't even defend himself anymore. There is no honour in that."

_Honour? You're a fool Kakarot. If you fight him with honour... its all over. He'll kill you._

It wasn't a plea for Goku's life, in Vegeta's mind. It was the fact that no one would ever stop Frieza, if Kakarot didn't stop Frieza. The Saiyan race would be left to the dustbin of history, without an avenger.

"Oh? Well I must apologize then, perhaps Vegeta will be soothed by my regret. I'll be sure the next time I kill a Saiyan, I put a bit more honour into it. Perhaps your friend didn't have to die even. Vegeta was almost impossible to stop once he started rambling on and on about that pathetic legend. The Legendary Super Saiyan? What a joke."

"Kakarot," wheezed from Vegeta finally, his hand gripping the soil it hurt so much to even speak.

His voice sounded laboured, wheezing, and that of a dying man.

"Don't... there is no honour in what this is. There is no honour in what we do. This is just a game, play to win," Vegeta started, his voice struggling more with each word. "You'll have to get over that soft heart of yours... he'll... he'll use it against you. He'll kill everyone you love in front of you if he has to. Feelings will just get you killed Kakarot."

How many times had he seen people die because they felt something? Because they were urged towards something? Feelings meant nothing, they were just a burden, something that shackled you to your death. Anger and hate were the only feelings worth having in a fight.

"I can't do that Vegeta. My feelings are my guide. Besides, everyone deserves a second chance, just as you did."

It was the response of a man who lived an innocent life, or largely innocent one. It came from a soul somehow untouched by the violence with which they lived. He'd never seen worlds burn, or worlds explode, because one man wished it so. He'd never killed billions in an instant, because he'd just decided to do so.

"Don't be a fool, Kakarot," Vegeta gasped, blood coughing up a moment later. "We did so much for him. And he... he killed us for it. He's the one who destroyed our home world, our home planet."

"Another walk down memory lane?" Frieza asked, exasperated as he rolled his eyes. "Please Vegeta, if you could be more courteous and die, rather than droll on about unimportant drivel, I'd consider it a personal favour. I know, I'll even dedicate a planet's waste facility to you if you just stop this blather."

All the memories of what he'd done for Frieza came to the fore. All the people he destroyed, all the lives he'd ended, all the things he'd sacrificed. He did it all to appease the monster before him, before and after this beast had taken his world away.

"Kakarot, he killed my father, he killed your father, and just now he even took your brother from you. He'll take everyone else as well, your son, your elder brother, the humans. They'll all die or worse at the ends of his fingertips."

"Vegeta," Kakarot finally cut in. "Please, stop talking, you're draining the last of your energy."

The last of his energy? After all he'd done, Kakarot was concerned for his life? Even as he lay here with a hole in his chest.

If Kakarot didn't listen, everything would be lost. His whole life would be for nothing. All he'd given up would be for nothing... His eyes began to cloud. Tears slowly slipped from his eyes as he realized that this was it.

"We worked so hard for him. We did everything he asked. He took me from my father, when I was just a little boy. He made me do whatever he wanted, and told me he'd kill my father if he didn't. I did everything he asked but he killed him anyway, along with everyone else."

The last words were particularly pained. His entire life he'd felt guilt over the very idea that somehow he'd not saved them. He'd failed to save his father, and his people. It was a child's belief at the time that somehow he could have kept Frieza from harming his people. Even now, knowing everything he knew, he still carried that guilt underneath it all.

"He was scared," Vegeta's voice weakly continued, finally starting to lose strength rapidly. "He was afraid that one day a Super Saiyan would appear, and overthrow him."

Rolling his eyes in the distance, Frieza smiled a moment later.

"Well, isn't that touching. Care to pull a few more heart strings for us Vegeta?"

"Please, no more Vegeta," Kakarot started, looking him in the eyes. "You need to save your strength."

No. It had to be said.

An injured, tired, and ruined arm reached out for Goku, his fingers twitching as the last of his strength moved through it.

"Kakarot... kill Frieza," he wheezed, pushing his body and the last of his energy. "He made me what I am. Don't... don't let him do it to anyone else. Stop him. _Please._"

Finally the world became a haze, he felt all the power in his body escaping him. It was very dark and cold in that moment, his last images in life were Kakarot staring back at him, his eyes in shock. The last thing he felt, before escaping his ruined body, was his head falling to the side.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Everyone stood in shock at the confession, save for two figures. One was clearly Frieza, who displayed a mild amusement at the death of his former employee.

The other was Raditz, who watched the entire scene with a sense of Vegeta no one else knew. He'd known Vegeta for twenty years. They had bled together, survived together, killed together, eaten together, and lived together. From the age of five Raditz could recall the Prince. He even recalled the day he met him, emerging from his space pod on Planet Frieza 081. The first words he'd been addressed as, by his Prince, was 'weakling'.

Where was the innocence Frieza had supposedly stolen from him? Perhaps Vegeta justified everything he did through the lens of Frieza's rule over them? Or did he just choose to forget what they were. They were Saiyans. They were a warrior race who conquered worlds and sacrificed their populations on the alter of profits. That was how they fell into the alliance with the Planet Trade to begin with, Vegeta's father signing them over to servitude to satiate their bloodlust. The only thing that quenched it was the destruction of their home world, and the annihilation of their race.

"He made me what I am. Don't... don't let him do it to anyone else. Stop him. _Please._"

The words escaped Vegeta's lips and Raditz sneered with disgust. That was his excuse? Frieza made them this way? Frieza was to blame? Was that why his father had desperately tried to increase his status as a child, losing everything over it? Was that why Vegeta looked down on him his whole life, even since they were children? The _Prince_ was a monster, even without Frieza's tender care. Why? Because they had been monsters, they, the Saiyans. They still were monsters, it was their destiny long before Frieza.

Despite the betrayal of Guru, Raditz had learned something in their mind link. He'd learned what his people really where, especially as he saw it from the perspective of their victims. He'd forced millions to suffer through what had happened to him. And now the monster who had taken Violet from him was dead.

How dare he try and justify what he'd done, blaming Frieza?

He could remember it. There was no need for the old Namek to remember the fond memories of his childhood. Staring at Vegeta's corpse, he remembered him as a boy.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**Planet Gras, 25 years ago.**_

_Bodies lay in the shattered remains of cities, the locals having been completely crushed hours before. Unfortunately a magnetic storm from the local star had left them stranded for at least another day. But it was a day without responsibility, for the first time since the destruction of their home world, Raditz had been allowed to be a regular boy._

_Even Nappa seemed to relax, well, relax as much as he could anyway. The eldest of their race was currently resting against the side of a ruined wall, enjoying the warm rays of the local star._

_Running through the streets of the destroyed metropolis, Raditz jumped over a toppled skyscraper, his mouth turning into a grin as he did. He imagined himself to be a Super Saiyan saving his home world. Currently the "Super Saiyan" was tracking down the monsters who plagued his people, the nefarious Tuffles. After he vanquished these imaginary foes, he'd stop the Comet before it destroyed Planet Vegeta. It was a silly child's game, created in the mind of a 9 year old trying to use the first free time he'd had in months._

_Suddenly there was a figure in front of him. The child braced himself for a survivor, something to stamp out. It was when his scouter beeped that he realized it was a familiar face._

"_What are you doing?" Vegeta demanded. The child almost half his age crossed his arms._

"_Uhm. I'm just, I guess-"_

"_Wasting time? That's why you're such a weakling you know," his Prince shot back before he could finish his answer. "What's the point in running around like a fool?"_

_The older boy blinked in shock at the way his Prince addressed him, he still wasn't used to it. A child younger than him, but with a power level almost ten times larger. Quietly, Raditz frowned, before he thought of something. Maybe the Prince wanted to relax as well._

"_Well, having fun," Raditz rationalized. "I started it on the Planet I was sent to. When you're alone and there is nothing to do, you play a game trying to chase down the Thraken. Well, I changed it a bit since then, because we don't have any Thrakens here. But if you want to do it as well we can."_

_Raditz could see the Prince became interested, looking at Raditz with a suspicious eye before smirking himself. "So you are trying to play a game hm? Well then let's play a game. I'll chase you, and then you chase me, how does that sound?"_

_The rules clearly weren't fair. Vegeta was many times faster than he was. But, he wasn't going to say no to him, that was for sure._

"_Alright Vegeta-"_

"_Prince Vegeta," the other child immediately snarled._

"_Alright, uhm, Prince Vegeta."_

_The younger boy smiled at Raditz, nodding his head. "Go, five second head start."_

_Blinking in shock, Raditz immediately took off for the ground. His body rushed through several ruins, quickly moving between buildings and rubble before finally ending up inside the ruins of a massive building. Before he could even think to move further, something struck his back, knocking him to the ground._

_Turning his head, Raditz saw the arrogant Prince smiling down at him._

"_That wasn't very hard at all. It's your turn weakling."_

_Closing his fist, Raditz immediately jumped to grab the Prince, who disappeared with pure speed. His scouter beeping, Raditz realized that the Prince was gaining huge lead on him already._

_There could be no complaints, no matter how much Raditz wanted to state how unfair it was. Life wasn't fair, he already knew that, and he knew the punishment. There had to be a way to win, or at least keep up._

_Rushing after Vegeta, the long haired child followed him through buildings, through the streets, through the air. His body was beginning to tire, and he knew Vegeta was toying with him, enjoying it the entire time. There hadn't been any exchange of words between the two since he was called a weakling. If he stopped giving chase, he knew Vegeta wouldn't just claim victory, he'd rub it in. Stopping to catch his breath however, Raditz tried to gather himself enough to continue the chase._

_In the air above the roof he rested on, Vegeta hovered, glaring down at him._

"_What's wrong, third class? Can't keep up?" _

_Immediately Raditz took off, grabbing at where Vegeta was as the saiyan disappeared, before reappearing in the distance. The two flew through several miles of destroyed rubble, before Raditz finally had a plan. Pointing his palm out, he fired an energy blast far into the distance, right of Vegeta, aiming for a fuel tank they'd left intact. When the blast hit, a massive explosion of fire exploded in the distance, well far away._

_Vegeta stopped in mid flight, his eyes turning towards the flames which brightly licked into the air as black smoke billowed out from the core of the explosion. A second later, Raditz's hand landed on his back._

_The two boys froze for a moment, Vegeta's eyes peeled ahead, cold and furious._

"_... That's cheating!" the younger Saiyan immediately accused._

_Heaving for air after the exertion, Raditz just stared at his Prince. He gave a weak smile however, feeling proud of himself. He didn't have to be fast, he just had to open up a way to win, using the tactical brain his father had bestowed to him._

"_I didn't cheat," Raditz reasoned through his laboured breathing. "Prince-"_

_A severe chop immediately landed on his shoulder, sending him flying to the ground, his body slamming into an already opened piece of road, landing face first in currently wet mud._

_Slowly pulling his head up, Raditz felt himself barely able to move, his entire right side was in pain. Suddenly a gloved hand grabbed him by his hair, yanking his head up. The whole front of his body was covered in mud._

"_Admit you cheated," Vegeta ordered._

"_But I-"_

_The vicious strike came across his face, slamming him back into the mud, and forcing blood out of his mouth. Now a boot came down on his back, shoving him further into the mud. He could hear the angry breathing from his Prince._

"_Admit it or die, weakling! You could never catch me with such a low power level!"_

_Swallowing his pride with a cocktail of pain and fear chasing it, Raditz finally uttered._

"_I'm sorry I cheated, Prince Vegeta," he spoke weakly. _

_Within a second, the boot pressed harder on his back._

"_Good, third class. Remember to never cheat again, or lie to me. Or you'll be sorry!"_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Goodbye Vegeta," Kakarot said quietly, sounding remorseful even at the loss of the Saiyan Prince.

There was an emptiness in Raditz as he looked at the corpse himself, his resentment hadn't been cured by Vegeta's death. But he didn't expect that to be the case, not with Vegeta's death having been stolen from him. But it made his stomach turn as he watched an explosion appear next to Vegeta, creating a hole in the ground.

_He doesn't deserve to be buried._

"You're not as cold hearted as you believed yourself to be, Vegeta. A heart of stone can't shed tears as you did. You must have been holding them back you're whole life."

Quietly, Raditz chose to ignore those words, taking steps now towards the others as Goku watched over the corpse of the last Saiyan Prince. There was nothing more to gain from analyzing Vegeta. His revenge was denied, and Vegeta was a corpse. Perhaps when he found himself alone after all this, if they survived, he would drink to the Saiyan Prince's last gasps of life, and hope that was enough to fill the void he now felt.

Vegeta's body was placed in the hole Kakarot had blasted out for him.

_It's still too good for you. I'm glad that grave is shallow._

For a brief moment however, Raditz saw his former Prince as the young boy he'd first met all those years ago. He was just as vile then as he was now.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: Hey guys :)_

_Just letting everyone know, after Chapter 34 is posted, The Catalyst is going to alternate, week from week, with The Long Road. So basically one week TLR will update, the next week The Catalyst will update. That way I can have time to ensure that each chapter that goes up, is a better quality chapter with better content in it._

**Reviewers:**

_Guest1: It was really a sad day to be Turles. And Raditz is left behind helpless once again to stop people from killing the things he doesn't want to die._

_DaOneinDaCorner: Yea, Raditz x Videl is not going to happen. Ever. Lol_

_Guest2: Cargo is on a magical adventure._

_Guest3: It does indeed suck to be on Namek :(_

_Jason9000: Can only speculate, Great Apes have a problem with not being fast._

_Guest4: Frieza would never die! He'd be immortal!... by virtue of awesomeness! XD_

_Demod20: You'll find there are still some divergences to come. Keep your eyes peeled for chapters 33 and 34. I may surprise you yet._

_Guest5: Dude, I did update._

_Peter1398: I try my best to be as authentic as possible._

_Fightingchampion: Asking to heal Vegeta is one thing, then asking him to heal another little Vegeta? That's just not very happy fun times for Dende. You can only push Little Green so far!_

_Ness Frost: Goku is currently whistling. Only he can't whistle underwater._

_Dark Impaler: Raditz is nowhere near strong enough to become a Super Saiyan, nor is the shock of Turles's death enough to push him over._

_Super mystic Gohan: There are surprises waiting in the following chapters._

_Treeger: It will be interesting to see what you guys think of chapter 33 and 34 :D_

_Cosmic Cannon: Are things as they appear?_


	33. Chapter 33: Future in Flux

**Dragon Ball Z: The Catalyst**

**Act II:**

**Chapter 33: Future in Flux**

The clash upon the surface of Planet Namek wasn't just watched by onlookers such as Piccolo, Raditz, Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma. Behind the scenes, in the background of reality, there was other onlookers. King Kai, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu all watched from the world of the North Kai. Nervousness was the Kai as he watched over every second that Goku engaged Frieza.

But it wasn't just the Kai who watched the events unfolding. Below, deep blow the planet, inside the depths of Hell, the only one there with the power to observe the battle did so. A father who had waited 25 years for his son to avenge him, and avenge their people. He'd seen his other sons fight and fail. His grandson fought and failed as well. Just as his visions had shown him all those years ago, now Kakarot squared off against the demon who had destroyed everything they had.

Bardock's visions hadn't given him the entire battle in great detail, his greatest surprise came at his eldest son Raditz. The son who'd failed him so completely when he was sent to Siren. The son who nearly gave his life to protect his grandson, and then fought Frieza with a determined effort. He was much stronger than he'd ever imagined him to be. The next surprise came watching his unwanted son, Turles. Fighting a battle he'd been warned he could never win, to be crushed under the foot of the monster. But it was a different feeling that followed these two.

They'd failed to defeat Frieza, and both were now utterly useless in the battle against him. Frieza was just too powerful. It was exactly as he expected it to be. The only one who would be able to stop Frieza would be Kakarot. It wans't just his strength either, it was his determination, his will, his uncompromising resolve to win. He'd watched as much of his son's life as he could have.

Bardock had watched him defeat the Namekian King Piccolo, and his son Piccolo. He had seen the boy fight Raditz, sacrificing himself for his friends and family to stop his elder brother. That event had changed from when he'd originally seen it. He'd never seen the changed outcome, but it had to have changed, as Raditz was alive. Was that when events started to change? But what was causing the changes? He'd never been able to influence in the future while he was alive.

_Maybe I was just too weak to change the future._

The thought was unsettling if it was true. Before he'd always thought his foreknowledge of the future could never change it. But something was changing the future, but how?

"This doesn't make any sense," Bardock muttered to himself, his eyes trying to follow the flow of the world around him, trying to see what he could not see with his eyes. His vision was elsewhere, struggling to maintain itself as it gazed at the confrontation on a world far from where he'd died. Suddenly, something familiar was there for him to latch onto.

Surprised eyes widened, realizing as he anchored his consciousness, that he'd been surprised yet again.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

All Raditz could was watch as the Apocalypse seemed to unfold in front of him. Next to him stood the ever nervous looking Namekian, his nephew, and the bald human. The battle they were left to observe was between fighters none of them could even follow. In blurs of motion, Kakarot could be seen fighting the monster.

When the first major blast went off, it created a mushroom cloud so large in the distance that it seemed to almost stretch into space. The ground around them trembled before a wave of pressure and force washed over them, even at such a far distance. It was incredible that such powers could exist. Looking towards Piccolo, he knew that the Namek knew Kakarot pattern now as well as he did.

"They are toying with one another, aren't they?" the long haired Saiyan questioned.

It seemed unbelievable, almost like a crime against nature. How could these two just be warming up? Raditz, in what little could had seen, could tell this wasn't serious yet. They were testing one another and their mutual limits. Despite the next explosion in the distance being another planet quaking blast, the true strength of their powers was not yet on display.

"Yea, its hard to imagine isn't it?"

The Namek confirmed his fears with those very words. He respected the Namek, not just for his strength, but for his intelligence and determination. Their fight at the Capsule Corporation had been a truly desperate struggle. Despite being the stronger of the two, the Namek found a way to win. It spoke volumes of the Namek's fighting abilities... and his own. If he survived this, one of his main priorities would be to increase in skill as well as strength.

Suddenly another explosion burst into the air in the distance, before things seemed to calm. Narrowing his eyes, Raditz tried to feel out and focus on what was happening.

_Come on Kakarot._

It was then he noticed where he'd felt Kakarot... Lava?

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Frieza had just tried to drown his son in a sea of magma. Just as things had been in the regular time line. The Namekian stepped in, trying to make sure Kakarot was alright.

So far, everything was as Bardock had envisioned it in the flashes of history he saw. But something was wrong, he could feel it, something was somehow different. But so far everything was exactly as it was supposed to be.

What was he missing!?

It was then, the vision came over him. With a struggled gasp, Bardock closed his eyes, being overwhelmed by visions.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Wind blew past the Namekina island, around them was a torrent of destroyed land, and craters filling with water. Goku having just finished his sparring with Frieza, was preparing for things to start to get serious. So far they'd been relatively evenly matched, but with two very different styles. Frieza relied so far, on large attacks which demonstrated his immense power, while his attacks and actions had been smaller, centred on speed and creativity instead.

But right now, they stood face to face, looking at one another across a field of blue grass. It was calm and quiet, too quiet. The warrior across from Goku was standing in a fixed position, his eyes glued ahead. To Son Goku, the silence was broken not by words, but by Frieza shifting his stance to a relaxed, calmed position. White arms moved up and crossed, Frieza's body shifting to the side, his mouth turning into a small smile.

"This is always the most tragic part of any of my fights. But I must admit to you now this entire fight has been fabricated. I have been holding back the lion's share of my power for the sake of amusement. This fight will end abruptly as soon as I even begin to reveal myself. However, I felt it only fair to offer you an opportunity to save yourself and your little friends over there," Freiza offered calmly. "Join me, the universe will be at your fingertips. People will live or die at your whim. The pleasures of the universe will be open to you, I will make you second only to me in rank and authority."

It wasn't hard for Goku to reject such an offer.

"Sorry, can't do it. I've got this nasty habit of following my heart," Goku admitted.

It didn't appear that Frieza was surprised by his rejection.

"With me you'll live like a god. But you'll choose to suffer and die, won't you? It's a pity really, but hardly unexpected. Your type always reject my offer. I have killed thousands like you, and after you, I will destroy yet thousands more," Frieza just sighed, closing his eyes calmly.

A smile stretched across Goku's lips in that moment. If he was trying to bargain his way out of this, it meant he had a chance.

"I have everything that a man could want, besides, King Kai's planet was kinda boring, so I don't expect that living like a God is all that fun. All that gardening and waxing his car, shoot, I think I'd rather die after a few more weeks of that anyway," Goku admitted, enjoying the look on Frieza's face when he spoke. "But trust me Frieza, you won't kill anyone anymore after this is all over."

The low chuckle that escaped Frieza's lips, bringing his hand up to half cover it, clearly told Goku that the tyrant was amused. They'd be getting to it soon, he could tell. This was going to take everything he had, so he had to try and keep it together. He had to win this.

"This is my favourite part, so you'll forgive me if I seem a little enthusiastic. I have not been fighting you with my true power as of yet, Saiyan. The power I have hidden away makes worlds tremble, even members of my own kind fear the great strength which I can bring forward. As soon as I display it, you will be blown away like dust in the wind," the tyrant said simply.

Of course he'd been holding back significantly. They'd been testing one another this whole time.

"Well, I've got some reserves myself," Goku announced confidently.

It was true of course. So far he'd only been running around a 10th of his strength.

"I know, five," Frieza opened his palm up, showing five fingers as he smiled back deliciously at Goku. "Five times what you've displayed, ten at the very most. However I have used only one percent of my power."

The guess Frieza had made about his power was disturbing, given that he'd spoken with such confidence. The worst part was he was right. But that wasn't the worst. One percent of his power, how could he only be using one percent?

"No way, that's a bluff."

Sweat was forming on Goku's brow as he looked at Frieza and his boast.

When Frieza closed his eyes and smiled knowingly, Goku felt for a brief moment some of the power hidden behind Frieza's mask of energy. There was a well of power, a well that was very deep, he just didn't realize or know how deep.

"A bluff you say? Well, allow me to play my hand then," Frieza said, his body changing positions as he drew in his power, revealing it slowly. "You should feel honoured, I've never had to use this much power to defeat an alien such as yourself."

"Fifty Percent of my maximum, that is all that I require for this."

Immediately, Goku changed poses and prepared himself. Whatever was coming, he'd need to be alert and ready.

Lightning struck Frieza from above.

"You Saiyans really are something else. Vegeta, King Vegeta, your brother back there, Bardock, all of you are so proud and arrogant you can't seem to realize when you have a good deal. Instead there is always the drive to surpass me, to usurp my position and destiny as ruler of this universe."

Disappearing and appearing behind Frieza, Goku edged forward, ready to attack.

_I need to push an advantage before-_

Energy appeared in Frieza's left hand, glowing ominously.

"You're all just like moths, rushing into a flame to die. But what can I do? You leave me no choice."

Goku relaxed his stance for a moment, trying to feel out Frieza's real power, only as the energy in Frieza's hand disappeared.

As soon as Frieza turned around again, Goku immediately tensed, his stance shifting back defensively. It was a feeling he'd never experienced before, he was almost jumpy at the idea that this monster could be as powerful as he claimed.

"I am now at fifty percent of my power. Your limitations will be apparent very shortly. But don't worry my friend, you've impressed me enough that I promise to make your death as painless as possible. Even less painful that I made that fool Vegeta's."

Finally the energy made itself known as Frieza stood there stoically, not making a move. Goku felt the energy inside Frieza's body. There was no longer any doubt to Frieza's words. His eyes opened in shock as he tried to understand the scope of what he was feeling.

_He wasn't bluffing. My god, what power?_

When Frieza disappeared the blow landed seemingly instantly afterwards. Frieza's elbow slammed into his nose, causing him to stumble back helplessly. Blood had trickled down his nose as well.

This was extremely bad.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

As the minutes drew past, the battle had clearly turned, they all felt it.

Explosions of force thundered through the skies as Frieza _toyed_ with Kakarot.

It was impossible to believe that Kakarot, the one whose power seemed to dwarf anything any of them could bring to bare, was now being utterly crushed at the hands of Frieza. How? How could Frieza's power dwarf Kakarot's by so much? They could all feel it, and the outcome of the fight was now clear.

When Frieza cut an energy wave across the surface of the planet, Kakarot seemed to almost become idle.

For the first time since he'd met Kakarot, Raditz saw his brother lose the will to fight. Upon realizing this, the bigger Saiyan felt himself swallow hard, trying to keep it together. He was sweating just as Kakarot had minutes earlier, knowing full well that this was going to be it. Kakarot would die down there, and shortly after so would they. This was over, even Kakarot knew it.

Looking towards the others, Raditz could clearly see the same fear he was experiencing, the same frustration and nervousness, in all of them. Krillin, Gohan, even Piccolo, were all looking on with the same looks.

_We were fools to challenge Frieza._

There would be no more Saiyans, their race was to die on this world. Their species to never be avenged. Despite the shortcomings of his people, despite his own shortcomings, it was a tragic note to leave.

Lost in his own thoughts, he'd barely noticed the fight happening in the distance anymore, until a huge surge of water exploded into the sky.

Kakarot's power had just expanded dramatically. Everyone felt it. Raditz's eyes widened in shock, feeling himself trembling even.

_No way._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Water had filled his lungs seemingly as he blacked out a minute earlier.

In his vision he'd seen them all die, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Master Roshi, and everyone else. Frieza had slaughtered them all and destroyed the Earth. That was the consequence for failing to stop him. Everyone he knew, everyone he held dear would die.

This couldn't happen. Billions, _trillions_ had died at the whim of Frieza. He'd caused more suffering and death than anyone in history, he revelled in his power and used it to crush the lives of others, even his own subjects. If he failed, perhaps no one would come forward to stop him.

_I have to stop him._

Finally Goku unleashed everything he had. Drawing deeply from the well of energy he'd expanded his entire life, he felt everything coming rushing to the forefront. Water blasted away in all directions around him, the water being forced from his lungs as his energy shoved it out. Taking in a deep breath for the first time in minutes, Goku felt himself trembling furiously.

Frieza, the murderer who he needed to stop, hovered back in shock, utterly bewildered by what was happening in front of him.

Roaring out towards the world, his body flexing furiously, Goku braced himself for battle once more.

"The future of my family, the future of my friends, the future of the entire universe. It depends on me!"

Red energy exploded around Goku as he began to power the Kaioken attack. As every second drew past, he put more and more power into his aura, putting more and more stress on his body. Every second of this caused his muscles to ache and burn as they tried to contend with the Kaioken.

"I don't care if you're a million times stronger than me! I'm not going to let them down! Frieza, this time you're going down!"

It was a strange reflection in many ways of the last words his father Bardock had shouted towards Frieza.

Screaming as Goku enhanced his power once again, the red aura expanding finally to be a massive glowing red shield of energy around his body, Goku lashed out. Disappearing with pure speed, his fist slammed into the stunned Frieza's face, blood splattering from the tyrant's cheek. Giving chase Goku struck out towards Frieza as his body shot through the air from the impact of the first attack. When Goku struck out, Frieza quickly retook control of his own flight, flying into the air, trying to regroup.

With all his strength, Goku drew in energy around his hands and quickly turned to face Frieza, who was now desperately trying to take control of the situation once again.

"**Kamehameha!**"

As soon as the word left his lips, a ray of burning blue energy shot towards Frieza, who only had time to manage a defence at the last second. When the wave hit however, it still became a struggle between the two powers.

With every second that past, Goku pushed more and more of himself into the wave, knowing this was his chance.

_Everything, I've got to give everything into this._

Finally, the wave exploded in the air. It was like an eye opening in the sky, islands crumbled into nothing, the air itself seemed to almost cook around it.

Floating in the air, trying to catch his breath, Goku looked into the sky and saw Frieza. He looked worn... but otherwise fine.

_No._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It'd been an incredible thing to watch, to have seen all that power and strength.

But now it was over, it had fled as easily as it had come. It was everything Goku had.

Piccolo's eyes remained locked ahead, watching as Frieza's counterattack began. To say it wasn't pretty was a dramatic understatement. Goku was being savaged, every strike that happened made the next one only more cruel. It was now becoming increasingly likely that Goku wouldn't be able to fight back, or respond at all soon. It would be time to step in soon. It would be a futile effort, he knew. But it was either die with Goku, or die on his own afterwards.

_I can send Gohan and Krillin for the ship, they can probably make it if Raditz and I are distracting Frieza._

Gohan and Krillin were small fries, Frieza wouldn't notice until it was too late that they were gone. Why have them die here along with the rest of them? The only thing he needed to do was ask Raditz to join in. This would be it.

"Raditz," Piccolo said, turning his head seriously. "We've got to step in."

The long haired Saiyan turned his head towards the green warrior, blinking once as if in surprise, seemingly contemplating what the Namekian was saying. His fist closed tightly, before turning towards Gohan and the human.

Piccolo's voice had said it all, and the Namek knew it. He was asking Raditz to embark on a suicide mission with him. He and Raditz were the only two who may be able to help Goku. Gohan and Krillin also deserved a shot at survival more than they did.

Quietly after a few more seconds thought, Raditz responded with a nod. Smirking towards him, Raditz chuckled.

"It seems fitting I'd get killed fighting along side you, Namek."

Immediately there was a distressed noise however. Piccolo knew all too well who it was. Gohan was standing behind them with pleading eyes. It would fall to the boy, when he became a man, to avenge them. Frieza would fall by Gohan's hands, Piccolo was sure of it. Raditz, Piccolo was willing to bet, knew it as well.

"Don't worry about it kid," Raditz said, smiling to Gohan. "You get back to the ship along with the bald guy, and we'll try our best to save your own man."

Clever as ever, Gohan saw right through it.

"Y-you're just going to buy us time!" tears brimmed in the young boy's eyes. "Don't throw your lives away for us, please!"

"Gohan-" Krillin tried to cut in, only to be forced back by a wave of energy.

Kneeling down in front of him, Piccolo frowned for a moment, before smiling. This was it, they'd only been reunited for a short time, but it'd be enough, Gohan would live. It wasn't just what he wanted, it was what everyone wanted. Goku would want it this way just as much as Chi-Chi, or even his Uncle Raditz he was sure. This was a place for men, not children. Gohan had done more than enough in this fight, but it was time to go.

"Hey kid," Piccolo started, then realizing he called Gohan kid, like he used to. "Gohan, if we don't go down there, everyone will get killed. Like this you've got a chance to get out of here. One day Gohan, you'll be strong enough to stop Frieza. I promise you that kid, but it's just not today."

Looking up towards Krillin, Piccolo nodded once before standing up, casting his eyes down towards Gohan.

"Raditz, are you ready?"

"No, but that doesn't matter," the Saiyan responded. "Let's go."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The Saiyan stood there, his hands above his head like some buffoon. It took only seconds for Frieza to realize what he was doing, especially after the Namek's little trick. He was gathering energy for a giant attack, and expected him to not simply wipe him away? Hardly, this would be an easy endeavour. The Saiyan was finished, his body was damaged badly, he was out of almost all of his energy, and now he desperately clung to some super attack to stop him? An attack that would take an unbearable amount of time to launch, just as the Namek's before.

"Oh, so you think gathering energy for some new attack will stop me?" Frieza asked not even noticing the Spirit Bomb being gathered, but now understanding the behaviour. "Do you really think me as stupid and ignorant as you, monkey?"

With a half smile, the monkey nodded in response, despite having his plan caught onto already.

An angry gaze locked onto him from Lord Frieza. How dare this pitiful ape, this weakling, say he was as foolish or stupid as a Saiyan? This Goku's entire plan was now available to him, he had no reason to fear it because the monkey would be dead in short order. Some people just didn't understand when they were beaten.

_But perhaps he'll understand now._

Disappearing with blinding speed, Frieza reappeared with his knee in Goku's stomach, forcing the concentrating Saiyan to one knee.

Placing his right index finger between Goku's eyes, Frieza smiled as the Saiyan began to tremble in fear.

"You've ceased entertaining me, _Saiyan,_" Frieza said in a low deadly tone. "You can die now."

Just as the pinkish energy illuminated his face, the grin on Frieza's face deepened. Something felt wrong however... A green energy washed over the side of his face a moment later.

It was terrible, feeling the blow approaching, but being so unprepared that there was no way to dodge. Like an iron bar being struck across his face, Frieza felt the kick land on his cheek. His entire body felt weightless and helpless within a second, the blow launching him through the air and violently throwing him. It was a strange, feeling helpless in those seconds before his body plunged into the water miles away. It shot straight through the liquid as if ti were air for more than a few moments.

Falling hundreds of meters into the ocean, Frieza felt himself finally regain control.

_...The Namekian..._

That Namekian had intervened again. Again he was denied his enjoyment by that slug. No, he was through playing games all together. They would all die here and die violently.

_I am Lord Frieza! I am the ruler of the universe! How dare these insects oppose me!?_

Surging his power around him and launching himself from the water, a great spire of the cold liquid formed around him, before helplessly falling to Namek once again.

"So the pitiful Namek who nearly got away wishes to die! I'll make you suffer as none of your miserable kind suffered you wretched Namek!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**The Vision:**_

_It was a terrible sight, all of that work, all of that time, it was all worth nothing now. Frieza crushed Raditz's shoulder, the large Saiyan screaming in pain, before a knee to the gut silenced him, causing him to drop to the ground._

_To Raditz's left the Namek lay with a hole blown through his abdomen, barely clinging to life._

_Still standing there with his arms in the air, Goku breathed in ragged breaths as he looked ahead at the monster who'd just defeated his brother and friend. The Spirit Bomb wasn't complete, and there was no way to buy more time. Looking into Frieza's eyes, Goku tried to find a way to buy more time, tried to think of anything._

_**Please, just a few seconds-**_

_The thought never completed as a beam carved through Goku's skull, burning through the top half os his head, before causing the entire upper body of the Saiyan to explode._

_Chuckling to himself, Frieza pointed his hand out next, blasting Raditz away in an arrogant assault._

_It was then, and only then, that a pair of boots landed across from him, his eyes serious._

"_Frieza," Turles remarked, before his lip curled into a smile._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_His vision warping to almost an hour later, Bardock saw Frieza dead, his body broken and brutalized, laying at the feet of..._

_... of a Super Saiyan..._

_Turles stood there with a smirk written across his face. Before him stood a series of atrocities. First the Earth, the remaining warriors who were allied with Kakarot. The only ones who would survive his wrath were Vegeta, Raditz, and Gohan. The universe would tremble not at the name Frieza, but at the name of Turles. He would take everything Kakarot once had in his life, and twist it into an abomination of what it once was, a grim reflection._

_Behind Turles, two figures loomed in the background, devilish smiles written across their features, as shadowed as they were. He could only make one out with long dark hair, otherwise the figure remained in the shadows._

_Bardock then realized._

_This was his son. This was the future his son would bring about. A future different from the one where Kakarot stopped Frieza. But it was a bleak world, lead by a man who should be a corpse._

_Turles was already supposed to be dead. It was Kakarot who should have lived._

_If the future could be changed, then perhaps it could be changed back._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Inside the empty void, Turles felt himself drift quietly through nothingness. Was this what it was to be dead? He felt helpless, his head almost feeling as if it was drifting somehow. If he was dead, why did he still feel pain? His body still ached, though the wounds in his ribs, and his broken bones seemed to have somehow disappeared.

Still, this wasn't what he expected death to be like.

"It's because you aren't dead."

Turning his head slowly, Turles saw Bardock standing in the darkness. The ever annoying image of a dead man. The look on his face was serious, but he'd expect that from any saiyan.

"You need to get up Turles," Bardock ordered.

_Get up? I'm standing as it is._

Turles rolled his eyes before crossing his arms. Right now he needed to figure a way out of here, not listen to some crazy, dead old man. They didn't like one another, that was obvious from their first encounter. If he heard this damned bastard refer to him as less than Kakarot one more time, he'd join Frieza and kill Kakarot himself.

"You have surpassed Kakarot."

That immediately caught the pirate's attention. Why was Bardock saying this? It was an immediate turn around from his prior position. According to Bardock, he would never surpass Kakarot, because Kakarot was _so_ selfless and courageous. But right now Bardock was saying he'd surpassed him?

"You will be the one who defeats Frieza. You just have to get up. You have to get up now."

A moment of surprise was written across Turles's face, beginning to feel a world behind the black veil around him. Energy, he could sense the energy. Kakarot's power was immense... but dwindling, there was the Namek, Raditz, the kid and the bald human. They were all there and...

The entire world froze for him when he touched the power he felt from Frieza. His eyes widened with fear even at the realization of what was waiting for him out there. It was terrifying. He'd surpassed Kakarot? Well even if he had, he was not match for that _thing_ out there. How could he be the one to avenge the Saiyans against a monster like that? No one could stop that.

"You stop it," Bardock said bluntly. "If you get up Turles. You will be strong enough to kill Frieza. Things have changed, you are the only one who will be able to stop Frieza."

Looking at his father for a moment, Turles smirked, being able to tell how difficult the words must have been for the old man. Stepping through the darkness towards him, the pirate gave an arrogant look. So his power when he awakened would be enough? It must have been agony for the old fool to have admitted it.

"So, Kakarot the Chosen One couldn't get the job done? I can't say I'm surprised. I told you before _old man_, that I was the most powerful. I am the most important. So if I'm destined to defeat Frieza, why should I wake now? I can get up any time I want and kill that disgusting alien. After all, if I can challenge Frieza, I must be a Super Saiyan."

The look of revulsion on Bardock's face said it all as he looked at Turles and his arrogance.

"Because if you don't go right now. Frieza will kill you as well. He will destroy this planet, and whether you kill him or not, you'll die on it," Bardock finally responded, his mouth curving into a smile. "And I'm willing to bet you'd rather be alive, than down here in Hell with me, am I right _boy?_"

With a half chuckle, sure of his own power, Turles turned away.

"I suppose I could go out there and embrace my destiny. I like the ring of Lord Turles, Killer of Frieza, Ruler of the Universe," he pronounced simply enough. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"Get up."

"I'm already up you fool," Turles scowled angrily. "I can't be anymore up than I am."

"Can't you? You're running out of time. Wake up! Stop being here, and get back out there!"

It was then that Turles realized what Bardock meant. How did he just wake up? How did you just do that? Grabbing his shoulder roughly, his father looked in his eyes, digging his fingers into his shoulder.

"Get up, **now.**"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Despite their best efforts, the Saiyan and Namek hadn't proved to be viable obstacles to his power. Frieza smiled to himself as Piccolo collapsed in front of him for the fourth time. This time, Piccolo had a hole blown in his lower abdomen. Turning his head, he motioned his hand towards the third class idiot who now stood there looking tense.

"Well now, I'm curious monkey, what do you think I should do to you first? I think the last time we had this kind of encounter, you'd tried that flaming attack on me. I think perhaps I should make a nice pool of lava for you to swim in. Yes that's it. I've always been one for poetic justice."

The other fool, Goku, was standing off to the side with his hands in the air looking half terrified and half angry.

Stepping back briefly, Raditz swallowed hard.

_All too easy. I'll finish these two in moments, and then I'll kill that idiot with his arms stretched into the air. Then I'll-_

The two short fighters were gone.

Narrowing his eyes critically, Frieza smiled. So that was why they'd intervened.

"Don't think I didn't notice what you and the Namek did, Saiyan, I'll track down the mighty midgets when I've finished with you. Maybe I'll draw a bath for them as well," Frieza said with a cruel grin, noticing Raditz brace himself to fight as he spoke.

_Defiance is so much more entertaining than fear. Fear however, is a wonderful way to end such delightful encounters._

Without another second, Frieza zipped in front of Raditz, burying his fist int he Saiyan's gut, causing the huge _monkey_ to look pained and distraught. He wheezed briefly, stumbling back holding his stomach. Within a second Frieza grabbed him by the shoulder, breaking his arm at the joint.

Screaming out in agony, the monkey tried to pull away, leaving Frieza to chop him down violently.

Turning his face to Goku, Frieza smiled.

_Time to die monkey._

The Saiyan just laboured as he raised his hand to finish off his prey.

In a blur of motion however, a half naked Saiyan appeared in front of him. Frieza felt his eyes bulge in surprise, shock running through his system.

_Another one? No, impossible, there is no way he could have survived!_

Standing there was the third class, the brother of this Saiyan, the other son of Bardock. His armour was completely ruined, shattered and destroyed, but it was him. On his face, Frieza could see an entertained smile appear.

"Surprised to see me, Frieza?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_A/N: So, after the next chapter we'll be alternating. Next week is the last chapter I'll be posting before I post a chapter once every two weeks. :)_

_So, next week, I'll be updating The Catalyst. The week after, I'll be updating The Long Road, and so on and so forth._

_The next update will be up in a week. And from then onward you guys are going to get to see the epic confrontation between two would-be galactic rulers. The revitalized Turles, squaring off against a being who crushed him so easily only an hour earlier. Both fighters are going to be more than surprised with what is to come._

_The next chapter for The Catalyst is titled... **Lesser of Two Evils**_

**Reviewers: **

_**Fightingchampion:** I hope the battle met your expectations so far. Chapter 34 is one of my favourite I've written for this story :)_

_**DaOneinDaCorner: **As you can see, things have made a bit of an alter in fate. Post Frieza, things begin to diverge more and more. Just **wait** to see the mess I've got planned for post Namek. It's awesome._

_**Super Mystic Gohan: **Who needs Raditz and Piccolo? Keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 34 :)_

_**Peter1398: **I decided on the Funi dub because I liked it the most to be honest, I felt it fit better. Men on their deathbeds often look for justifications for the ills they've committed in their lives. It felt fitting for Vegeta to do that._

_Also, I decided to have that brought up in both stories because I really enjoy taking the piss out of that line of logic XD_

_**Guest:** But it can end :(_

_**Demod20:** I hope you enjoyed this Chapter as well. I wrote the scene between Vegeta and Raditz largely because I felt it needed to address in a lot of ways how Raditz would always remember Vegeta. Vegeta was a rotten little shit, even before Frieza in a lot of ways._

_**Jason9000:** Great Ape Vegeta never exactly blurred with speed XD_

_**Ness Frost:** A lot of Raditz's disdain for his own people does originate from his disdain of Vegeta, yes, this is true. You'll find that Raditz's disdain for Vegeta is both his greatest strength, and his greatest weakness._

_**Delias Starlight: **Thank you for reviewing. Getting reviews thanking me for writing it makes it feel more worth it :)_

_**Gogglegirl: **I like to think it's cool too. But I may be biased XD_

_**AlphaShenron:** Piccolo's role post Namek grows substantially._

_**Dark Impaler: **Frieza gets to meet Turles 2.0 as well XD_

_**coldblue:** Piccolo won't be going to HFIL to fuse with King Piccolo. You know I can't answer questions about power levels, but what I can say is that they don't matter. Characters, regardless of species, will be as powerful as the plot needs them to be. I'm taking a very Toriyama approach to it during this story. :)_


End file.
